Si tu savais à quel point
by Le saucisson des tenebres
Summary: Stiles a vécu une petite idylle avec un bel inconnu pendant l'été mais lors de la rentrée dans sa ville natale, il ne met pas longtemps à déchanter. Combien de chance avait-il de revoir ce mec et d'être dans la même classe que lui et qu'en plus il fasse partie de la bande ennemie à celle de son seul ami? Stiles n'a vraiment pas de bol. [Univers Alternatif; Derek/adolescent]
1. C'est bon d'être de retour

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires et personnes d'autre. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating:** M (Ouuuuh les cochoooons!)

**Pairing:** Ha ha ha... Bah... Sterek cette fois. (Et un autre mais... Pas de spoil ;D)

**Nombre de chapitres: **Environ 60 chapitres. (Ne riez pas de mes approximations de fins d'Excuse-moi...)

**Informations de début de fiction:** C'est un UA, et ici on aime bien les humains alors il y en aura plein plein plein, Derek a à peu près le même âge que les autres (enfin ça vous verrez mon explication... Pas de spoil! (oui, encore une fois)),

Allison est vivante, Victoria aussi, et Harris surtout oui! Boyd et Erica aussi d'ailleurs mes petits bichons :)

Jackson est encore là, les jumeaux n'existent pas vraiment. (Ça peut encore changer j'en sais rien). Pour les autres personnages vous verrez bien ce que je vous ai préparé avec amour.

L'histoire se déroulera en une année scolaire. (Mais vraiment une bonne année xD) Stiles et les autres ont leur seize ans bientôt dix-sept (c'est pour que vous puissiez les placer dans la bonne classe vu que je sais que l'on n'a pas tous les mêmes systèmes scolaires. Pour pas embrouiller certains lecteurs qui m'en ont fait la remarque :D)

Et bien... Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir concernant les changements. S'ils y en a beaucoup que j'ai omis de mettre c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison que je ne me rappelle pas xD Surtout pour la famille Hale ;)

**Méga grosse note de l'auteur:**

Coucou bonjour chers petits fans de Teen Wolf!

Voici le grand retour du Saucisson des ténèbres qui a enfin terminé de passer ses épreuves (Pfiioou) et qui a enfin toutes les vacances devant elle pour rédiger en entier cette nouvelle fanfiction. :D

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont mis _Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu t'excuser_ en favori depuis la fin de la publication. :) Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle vit encore un peu malgré le fait qu'elle soit terminée. Et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je n'ai pas pu prendre le temps de le faire. Mais je les ai lues!

Retournons-en à nos moutons. Par un vote quasiment unanime, vous avez choisi le second résumer (vous êtes vraiment tous des maso!) et le voici presque terminé. Le scénario est finalisé en entier, ne manque plus que la rédaction et toute la fanfiction sera prête à être lue par vos petits yeux avides. XD

Bien, alors quelques points avant de commencer, on m'a suggéré (oui, bon, on me l'a dit très clairement xD) que mes chapitres étaient peut-être un peu trop long (surtout qu'ils sont méchants en plus la plupart du temps xD) donc j'ai décidé de les raccourcir d'un tiers environ. (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne deviendront pas tout rikiki, ça reste quand même des pavés de 3000 mots). Ce qui fait bah... Qu'il y aura vraiment _beaucoup_ plus de chapitres... Désolée pour ceux que ça décourage et qui n'aiment pas ça. J'espère que vous essayerez quand même. :)

Bon, au risque (non, je sais qu'elle va le faire sans aucun doute) de me faire moquer par Skayt, oui, mon approximation de nombre de chapitre était vraiment en-dessous de la réalité. Alors au lieu des moins de 25 chapitres annoncés eh bien... Il y en aura sûrement plus de 60... No comment...

Sans transition, je préviens tout de suite ceux qui avaient eu peur de mon résumer (l'histoire de la violence etc) J'ai beaucoup édulcoré pour ne pas faire fuir tout le monde avec mon esprit dérangé et ce n'est pas plus mal. Enfin l'amour vache est toujours au rendez-vous bien sûr, c'est un peu le thème de l'histoire. :)

Encore sans transition (ça c'est de l'intro bien sur le vif sans aucune structure hein?) en chaque début de chapitre, dans les notes, je mettrai les musiques/chansons/génériques (ou je ne sais quoi d'autre) qui m'auront inspiré pour écrire le chapitre comme Patate chaude (J'adore ce nom. Enfin à peu près comme tous ceux qui contiennent de la bouffe xD) me l'a demandé. S'il y a des intéressés, vous pourrez regarder. ;)

Bon bah... J'imagine que c'est tout... Y a rien d'autre qui me vienne à l'esprit. Ah si! Je vous laisse ce début de chapitre bien stressant avec plein de suspense dont vous aurez le dénouement dans une éternité juste pour vous remettre dans le bain de mon sadisme xD

**Petite info musicale:**

Grease - Summer nights

Shakira -Empire

Madonna - Future lovers

Steve Miller Band - Joker

Pentatonix - Cruisin for a Bruisin

Handel - Keyboard Suite #11 In D Minor Sarabande (oui... Du classique je sais xD)

Edith Piaf - Le ciel de Paris (oui, je sais qu'ils sont à Beacon Hills xD)

Roy Obinson - Pretty Women

Johnny Halliday - Sang pour Sang (merci lily2012)

Voili voilou! Bonne lecture à vous chers concitoyens! (Désolée, je voulais vraiment le mettre xD (Et faut que j'arrête de m'excuser sans arrêt. Je suis une sadique crotte! Pas une victime! (Petit délire forever alone xD)))

* * *

Chapitre 1: Si tu savais à quel point... C'est bon d'être de retour...

Stiles est là.

En haut de cette falaise qui surplombe Beacon Hills.

Il pourrait se demander ce qu'il fait ici, comment il a fait pour en arriver là. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait très bien pourquoi.

Il aurait dû être prudent. Il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance. Surtout pas à _lui_.

On vient de lui porter le coup de grâce. Le dernier qu'il peut supporter. Il est fatigué.

Doit-il sauter ou non? Quelqu'un viendra-t-il le sauver? Il n'y croit plus.

Pourquoi croire à l'amour ou au bonheur? Il est las.

Stiles se penche vers le bord. Il regarde le vide sous lui et les rochers qui tapissent le sol montagneux quelques mètres plus bas.

Va-t-il faire le grand saut? Le dernier effort.

Stiles regarde sa montre. Il est trop tard pour que quelqu'un commence à se demander où il est passé. Personne ne passera par là. Il est seul. Après tout ça il est seul. Même Derek n'est pas là pour le rattraper. Il pourrait l'appeler mais ça ne servirait à rien.

Stiles sent des gouttes sur son visage. Il lève la tête pour voir la pluie tomber mais il est surpris en voyant qu'il n'y a pas un seul nuage. Il pleure. Stiles cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il pleure? Vraiment? Après tout ça, le voilà qui pleure. C'est la meilleure.

Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

Il est là.

En haut de cette falaise qui surplombe Beacon Hills.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, ni comment il est arrivé là. La seule et unique chose qu'il sait à cet instant c'est...

… La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu allais causer ma perte.

**Neuf mois plus tôt...**

Un grand sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, Stiles descendit sur le quai de la gare de Beacon Hills. Il était de retour dans le monde de son enfance. Quatre ans qu'il n'attendait que cela et le voilà enfin libre. Et pour couronner le tout il avait passé des vacances parfaites, même si elles n'avaient pas très bien commencé à cause d'un problème d'organisation avec sa tante.

-J'espère que l'année prochaine elle prévoira tout au lieu de le faire à l'arrache, marmonna l'adolescent pour lui-même en hissant sa valise jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Enfin... Il espérait de tout cœur que l'an prochain il pourrait passer ses grandes vacances avec les amis qu'il se ferait cette année.

Plein de joie et euphorique d'être ici à cet instant, Stiles était complètement dans les nuages. Il respirait la liberté à plein poumons. Cette année serait la meilleure de sa vie. Après tout il quittait enfin l'internat dans lequel il avait vécu comme un oiseau en cage. Aujourd'hui il renaissait. Il commençait une nouvelle vie où il allait avoir sa propre chambre, des amis, sa famille. Il aurait un véritable foyer.

Stiles atteignit la sortie de la gare. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et inspira une grande bouffée de l'air de sa ville natale. Ce n'était pas une très grande ville mais elle était plutôt importante. Il l'aimait comme ça.

Son regard suivit un trio de jeunes filles à peine plus âgées que lui et il sourit. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il trouverait une petite-amie...

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

Sur le sable, tranquillement assis sur une serviette, Stiles regardait la foule de jeunes filles en bikinis passer devant lui, les admirant avec envie.

-Elles sont vraiment pas mal, commenta-t-il rêveur.

-Je confirme cousin, répondit le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui. Regarde, elles sont chaudes comme la braise. Je suis sûr qu'elles n'attendent que l'arrivée d'un mec pour les draguer. Tu claques des doigts et elles te tombent dans les bras.

-Bah vas-y, si t'es si malin, rétorqua Stiles.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas aussi? Attends, tu viens de sortir de ton truc à mecs, faut que tu baises maintenant.

Il accompagna ces paroles poétiques d'un mouvement équivoque des hanches vers l'avant qui fit sourire Stiles.

-Je ne suis pas sûr...

-Roh, t'as seize ans. Tu vas pas rester puceau toute ta vie quand même. Faut te réveiller mon grand.

-Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de faire ça comme ça.

-Mais décoinces-toi un peu Stiles! Fais pas ton gosse. Moi, je veux que d'ici la fin des vacances, tu te sois fait au moins une conquête.

Stiles haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Son cousin soupira longuement.

-Moi je suis pas un gaspilleur. Je vais pas les laisser seules comme ça les pauvres.

Il se leva et enleva le sable collé à ses jambes, puis rajusta ses lunettes de soleil et sa coiffure avant de sourire à Stiles.

-Si tu changes d'avis, y a des capotes dans mon sac.

-C'est trop gentil, ironisa Stiles entre ses dents alors que son cousin s'en allait d'un pas conquérant.

Il soupira et ramena ses jambes contre lui pour s'y accouder et observer son parent en train d'emballer quelques filles gloussantes. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Cette place est occupée, grommela-t-il sans regarder la personne qui venait le déranger.

-Je sais.

Stiles lança un regard ennuyé au gêneur et se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce mec était un pur canon. Lui, il en était sûr, pourrait très certainement avoir toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds. Et sans seulement claquer des doigts lui.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et je suis du même avis que ton ami. C'est du gaspillage.

Stiles s'arracha à la vision plutôt troublante pour fixer l'endroit où son cousin était toujours.

-Je suis dans mon jour de bonté. Je les laisse aux autres. Au moins tu n'auras pas de concurrent pour la drague.

-Et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix chaude tout à coup.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux et se tourna d'un bloc vers l'homme. Sa pose aguicheuse ne laissait pas de place au doute quant au sens de sa phrase. Stiles l'examina d'un peu plus près, maintenant intrigué. Il ressemblait réellement à un animal sauvage prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Et Stiles réalisa ce que cela voulait dire.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

-Je ne crois pas.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment. Il ne savait pas ce que ce mec voulait de lui mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il l'obtiendrait sûrement.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

… Et pas un petit-ami. Stiles grimaça. Surtout, il devait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Tout oublier. Cet inconnu rencontré sur la plage ne devait surtout pas rester gravé dans son esprit. Même s'il aurait aimé demeurer à ses côtés plus longtemps pour passer du bon temps. Stiles secoua la tête pour faire partir les images qui lui venaient, seuls souvenirs de son idylle estivale.

-Derek..., murmura Stiles avec un sourire nostalgique.

_~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~_

Posté devant l'entrée de la gare, Stiles attendait l'arrivée du shérif qui semblait prendre allègrement son temps. L'adolescent regarda sa montre encore une fois. Il était vraiment très en retard. Peut-être était-ce une affaire de meurtre? Après tout, en étant le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, il devrait s'attendre à ce genre de contretemps. Voilà une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quittée si longtemps.

Stiles soupira de lassitude en s'asseyant sur sa valise posée au sol et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs pour passer le temps.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

Stiles se retrouvait complètement décontenancé devant la réponse négative de l'inconnu. Pas un malentendu? Bien sûr que si! Il se faisait draguer par un _mec_!

Paniqué, il tourna de nouveau la tête dans la direction de son cousin qui avait tout simplement disparu.

-Il est parti, informa l'inconnu qui souriait toujours. On dirait bien que l'on n'est plus que tous les deux...

-Ouais. Avec les centaines de touristes tout autour, rétorqua sarcastiquement Stiles en désignant la foule autour d'eux. C'est sûr qu'on est vachement seuls...

-Ça pourrait s'arranger.

-C'est une proposition?

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois que je suis juste _un tout petit peu_ trop jeune.

-J'ai dix-sept ans.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire? Répliqua Stiles, méfiant, en se décalant un peu vers la gauche.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu veux peut-être ma carte d'identité?

-Vas-y, passe la moi, dit l'hyperactif en tendant la main.

L'inconnu baissa le regard sur lui-même puis regarda Stiles.

-Tu penses réellement que je l'ai sur moi?

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir dans ton maillot sinon? Se moqua méchamment Stiles qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'insistance et la lourdeur de l'intrus.

-Tu me tends vraiment la perche, s'amusa-t-il pourtant. Bon, si je te la montre demain ça te va?

-Non, aujourd'hui, ce serait mieux.

-OK.

Il était vraiment conciliant comme gars. Et un peu con sur les bords. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'attendait que son départ pour fuir le plus loin possible?

-Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'inconnu en se levant.

-Mais oui, mentit Stiles en détournant légèrement les yeux. Je ne manquerais ton retour pour rien au monde.

Alors le gêneur s'éloigna. Stiles attendit qu'il soit plutôt loin et qu'il ne risque pas de se retourner dans sa direction pour rapidement plier bagage. Il prit son sac, laissant celui de son lâcheur de cousin en plan pour se venger, et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à l'inconnu.

Plus loin il entendit un cri et se retourna dans un sursaut.

-Hey ! Je t'ai vu! Criait l'inconnu, les mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire et il lui fit un signe avant de s'en aller au trot. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si bête que cela finalement. Il avait dû s'y attendre.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Bien sûr qu'il s'y était attendu. C'était prévisible. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir à la charge le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et les deux jours qui suivirent. Stiles espérait vraiment qu'aucun de ses cousins n'allait le trahir auprès du shérif. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son père apprenne pour cette aventure.

A l'instant où il eut cette pensée, une voiture de patrouille arriva sur le parking. Stiles plissa les yeux et reconnut le visage du shérif. Il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Après tout, cela ne faisait guère que trois mois. Il devait avoir des soucis pour avoir cet air-là.

Stiles tira sa valise jusqu'à la voiture stationnée près de lui et la chargea dans le coffre avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa son père en démarrant. Une affaire urgente au poste.

-Un meurtre sanglant? Un kidnapping? Des cambriolages en série avec homicides involontaires? Demanda l'hyperactif à toute vitesse, passionné par le sujet.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil en mettant son clignotant.

-Où vas-tu chercher tout ça franchement? Soupira-t-il.

-Alors? Insista Stiles.

-Une affaire d'évadé, répondit l'aîné, un pli soucieux sur le front.

-Ah bon? Et comment...

_~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~_

-Je l'ai laissée comme elle était à ton départ, dit le shérif un bras appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Stiles. « S'il y a des choses dont tu n'as plus besoin nous les mettrons au grenier. »

Stiles hocha la tête en mettant sa valise sur le côté.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le shérif le laissa seul et Stiles se tourna vers ce qui avait été son refuge pendant des années. Il glissa ses doigts sur une étagère pleine de poussière. Son père ne devait pas être venu souvent ici durant sa longue absence. Rien n'avait été touché. Des vêtements sur son lit, des cahiers et des feuilles volantes sur son bureau, une corbeille à papier pleine à craquer et tous ses comics empilés près de la table de chevet. Une vraie chambre d'enfant. Et c'était ce qu'il était, à l'époque où il l'avait abandonnée. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour...

_Quatre ans plus tôt..._

Mort de froid et de peur, Stiles serra ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de retenir une quelconque once de chaleur contre lui. Il regarda les murs blancs de l'hôpital où il se trouvait depuis déjà deux jours et pria pour que les médecins réussissent à calmer un tant soit peu son père qui criait sa fureur dans le couloir. Stiles avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Son père était hors de lui. Pire, il était enragé. Mais le gamin commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il comprenait à peine la portée et la gravité de ses actes.

Ses bêtises de ces derniers temps n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait amèrement le regretter.

Stiles se recroquevilla en entendant un autre éclat de voix de son père. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas une exagération. Il allait le tuer. Il devait être à bout d'avoir un enfant comme lui. Mais il l'avait mérité. S'il l'avait écouté au lieu de l'ignorer, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ils seraient heureux. Enfin, autant qu'ils auraient pu l'être dans leur situation, mais au moins leur famille serait encore unie dans l'adversité. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sa famille se déchirait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-C'est mon gosse! Je vais le voir si je veux! S'écria le shérif avant de claquer la porte au nez des infirmières.

Stiles se figea en le voyant si fou de colère. Il semblait prêt à le tuer. Son père pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

-Espèce de petit con!, cria-t-il s'approchant à grands pas du lit où Stiles était assis. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une crasse comme toi? Je suis honnête, franc, j'ai toujours été bon avec tout le monde alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_, m'a-t-on puni en me fourguant un gosse aussi chieur? Tu peux m'expliquer, hein? Dis-moi!

-Je ... Je voulais juste que tu me voies, bégaya Stiles d'une voix tremblante en reculant.

-Mais je te vois! Je ne peux que te voir, toi! _Moi_, je voulais voir _Claudia_, mais c'est _toi_ qui reste! Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute!

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il passa d'un geste rageur sa main sur ses paupières.

-Mais tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne m'écoutes pas!

-Je t'écoute! Je t'ai écouté! Toujours! Et moi? On m'a écouté? Tu as fait quelque chose pour moi? Non! Tu as continué à faire ton sale gamin capricieux et insupportable!

-Papa...

-Non. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Et désormais tu ne vivras plus sous le même toit que moi. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. J'ai déjà envoyé tes affaires...

-Qu-quoi? M-Mais où?

-Loin...Loin de moi. Tu partiras dès que les médecins diront que tu es en état de sortir. J'ai prévenu ta tante. Elle viendra te chercher dès qu'elle sera libre. Et n'essaie même pas de m'adresser la parole.

Stiles sentit quelque chose se briser entre lui et son père. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Jamais, il n'aurait dû faire ça.

_Quatre ans plus tard.._.

Le visage de Stiles se durcit au souvenir de cette nuit fatidique. Elle avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des années, l'endurcissant bien malgré lui. Depuis il n'avait plus de père. Mais il espérait vraiment le récupérer. Si le shérif avait accepté de reprendre sa garde, c'était bien qu'il avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur lui. Maintenant il allait devoir essayer de remonter dans son estime. Il allait devoir faire profil bas, que ce soit à la maison comme en cours. Pas de bagarre, pas de manquement à la discipline, pas de mauvais résultats. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour bien s'en sortir et sauver sa famille. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

L'adolescent s'accroupit et ramassa des morceaux de papier qui traînaient par terre dans la saleté. Il en reconnut un bout. Ces lambeaux de papiers avaient été un jour une photo de lui et sa mère. Un jour...

Il les garda dans sa main et les déposa, pêle-mêle, dans un tiroir. Il la recollerait peut-être quand il en aurait le temps. Ou l'envie. Ça faisait huit ans maintenant, il devait tourner la page. Il en avait assez souffert maintenant.

Stiles soupira en voyant le ménage et le rangement qui l'attendaient. Ça allait lui prendre pas mal de temps pour rendre tout ça vivable.

-Pas cool ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le dîner n'était pas vraiment joyeux entre les deux Stilinski. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'à une certaine époque et ils mettaient un point d'honneur à garder la distance qui s'était formée entre eux. Un mur invisible les séparait mais ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, jouant la comédie de la famille aimante et complice.

Au milieu de leur repas aux allures de dîner funèbre, le shérif prit enfin la parole.

-Comme tu n'as pas pu assister au premier jour de cours je me suis arrangé avec le directeur pour qu'il te donne toutes les informations nécessaires pour cette année. Scott s'occupera de ton intégration.

-Cool. Et je vais devoir prendre le bus? Demanda Stiles avec une grimace, se rendant compte qu'il commençait déjà à faire des caprices.

Mais heureusement le shérif ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et l'observa quelques instants en semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Il y a aussi une autre possibilité qui devrait te plaire davantage, dit-il pourtant.

Le sourire de l'hyperactif s'agrandit alors qu'il comprenait de quoi il était question. Le shérif était prêt à faire un geste symbolique de réconciliation et cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Je pourrais prendre la Jeep? S'exclama-t-il tout heureux.

-Apparemment j'avais raison... Bon, c'est réglé. Mais tu devras respecter les règles, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais oui!

-Et ne pas faire des bêtises...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je gère.

-Parce que ça pourrait me retomber dessus. Et ce n'est pas bon pour mon image de shérif, tu comprends?

-Je serais un ange promis.

Le regard pas convaincu pour un sou du shérif blessa Stiles qui n'en montra rien et continua à sourire de toutes ses dents. Jouer, toujours jouer.

-Allez, va te coucher. Demain sera une dure journée.

Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Stiles. Au contraire...Il attendait avec une impatience monstre de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de découvrir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit qu'il allait le plus fréquenter durant l'année.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bon, j'avoue que ça se termine un peu bizarrement mais à la base le premier chapitre est pas censé s'arrêter là (Ici on est au quart du chapitre original pour vous faire une idée de la longueur qu'il avait xD) mais sinon il était trop long. Donc les trois premiers chapitres serviront à bien mettre l'ancienne relation Sterek en place. Et oui, il y a et aura beaucoup de flash-back dans ces chapitres pour bien poser les bases afin que vous compreniez un peu l'ambiance de l'ancienne vie de Stiles et les quelques changement par rapport à la série originale. Si vous avez un problème de compréhension pour un passage dites le moi. :)

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura quand même plu et que vous voudrez lire la suite. :)

Euh... Je sais que je m'excuse encore mais je suis désolée du style ou de la manière de m'exprimer dans ce chapitre. Je suis un peu rouillée depuis la fin d'Excuse-moi... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre la main et ne plus agresser vos petits yeux.

Sinon, sans aucun rapport, pour les séparations des scènes, vous aurez la réponse aux acronymes... Tout à la fin xD (Et vous allez me hair parce que c'est une vraie _blague_ x'D)

GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX et à bientôt pour la suite!


	2. J'ai envie de te revoir

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Scouting for girls - She is lovely

-Cell Block Tango

-Kids of 88 - Just a little bit

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai envie de te revoir.

Stiles se gara devant la maison des McCall avec un regard fier. Il avait toujours voulu avoir cette Jeep depuis qu'il était jeune et elle était enfin à lui. Il était autonome et c'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau de son changement de vie.

Il vit Scott sortir de chez lui et aperçu Melissa de loin qui saluait son fils. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé. Mais en même temps la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était déjà il y a quelques années. Stiles sentait qu'il allait être nostalgique à de nombreuses reprises aujourd'hui.

L'ami d'enfance de l'hyperactif s'approcha dans l'allée et entra dans la Jeep directement.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ça fait trop longtemps mec!

Le propriétaire de la Jeep répondit à son étreinte avec joie puis ils se séparèrent avec le regard brillant de bonheur.

-Ouais je sais, répondit-il. Mais on s'est vu par Skype aussi.

-C'est pas la même chose. Ça fait du bien de te voir en chair et en os.

Sur cette parole, le nouveau venu frappa amicalement l'épaule de Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et sinon? Demanda Scott. Ces vacances? C'était comment?

-Oh...

Stiles paru troublé et hésitant à en parler.

-Tu m'as dit que t'avais fait une rencontre intéressante. C'était comment? Elle était belle?

-Hum... Euh... Ouais, on peut dire ça. En tout cas je n'étais de loin pas la seule personne à craquer sur... Enfin... dessus quoi.

-Oh oh oh! Et tu as réussi à gagner contre toute cette armée de prétendants? Quel vainqueur! Tu as sorti quoi comme coup? Tu l'as sauvé de la noyade?

-Euh...

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre face à la lucidité de son ami. Bon, en vérité c'était lui qui avait failli se noyer mais il était quand même proche de la vérité. Et il fallait dire que sans son bel inconnu il aurait sûrement fini au fond de l'océan.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

-Cache-moi, supplia Stiles à son cousin en se mettant derrière lui.

-Bah pourquoi? Y a un problème?

Stiles regarda l'inconnu arriver très près d'eux accompagné d'un homme plus âgé et il retint son souffle. Il fallait qu'il se cache. Déjà deux jours qu'il l'évitait tant bien que mal alors qu'il ne faisait que le chercher et le suivre. Il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu et à avoir franchement les boules qu'on s'en prenne à sa virginité comme ça. Surtout qu'il était loin de connaître de quel bord il était dès qu'il voyait ce bel Apollon.

-C'est ce mec? Demanda l'aîné. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois près de nous depuis hier.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il cacha le bas de son visage avec sa main.

-Ne me dis pas que... Nan, franchement? Je t'avais dit de faire de nouvelles expériences mais j'y allais pas jusque-là quand même, rit le cousin de Stiles.

-Arrête de rire, tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Bah cours dans l'eau. Là-bas au moins il ne te verra pas.

-T'as d'autres idées géniales?

-Tu sautes du bout du pont sur lequel nous sommes et tu restes en apnée sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

-Je vais faire ça, s'exclama Stiles vivement. Merci!

-Nan mais fais pas ça! T'es fou ou quoi?

-Seulement désespéré!

Stiles s'assit au bord du pont alors que son cousin scrutait dans la direction de l'inconnu qui ne regardait pas encore vers eux. Mais il les cherchait activement du regard apparemment.

-Il te cherche je crois. T'as vraiment une touche.

-Couvre-moi, demanda Stiles en se laissant glisser dans l'eau. Et surtout, fais le dégager.

-Il arrive par ici! Je sais pas qu-

Mais Stiles n'entendit pas la fin de la protestation alors qu'il plongeait sous l'eau. Il vit une ombre marcher sur le pont dans la direction de son cousin et il força sur ses poumons pour rester le plus longtemps possible. Il suivit du regard les bulles qu'il expirait bien malgré lui à force de rester sans respirer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La discussion s'éternisait. Stiles battait des jambes pour ne pas couler à pic mais après toute une journée à courir dans tous les sens et à faire des balades avec sa famille, il était complètement exténué.

Mais c'est qu'il était aussi collant qu'un pot de glue ce mec! Il n'allait donc jamais le lâcher?

Et il voyait son ombre au-dessus de lui. Sa stupide ombre qui ne bougeait pas.

Il expira longuement avant de brusquement bloquer son souffle. Il allait mourir noyé pour sauver sa pureté? Sérieusement?

Sa réaction à lui était tout aussi stupide que l'attitude de ce harceleur. Alors il nagea jusqu'à la surface et prit une grande inspiration. Il entendit des rires au-dessus de lui.

-Le voilà de retour, rit son cousin.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se laisser mourir d'asphyxie pour me fuir.

-Il faut le comprendre le pauvre, il vient de sortir du couvent et il est un peu prude.

-Miguel espèce de traître! Ragea Stiles mort de honte sous le pont.

-Je pouvais pas résister!

Stiles sentit tout à coup son pied se bloquer et une grande douleur tira dans toute sa jambe.

-Aoutch!

-Stiles?

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Ça lui foutait un peu la honte cette histoire. Rien que le fait d'y repenser l'embarrassait. Mais bon, si c'était à refaire il le referait sans hésiter si ça lui permettait à nouveau de prendre autant de... plaisir. Enfin pas directement après l'incident.

Il rougit et chassa ses images de son esprit.

-Alors? C'est ça?

-En gros ouais. Une histoire de crampe. Enfin bref, ça a fonctionné.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

-Franchement... Tu préfères vraiment te noyer plutôt que de me laisser te faire la cour? Dit l'inconnu en souriant malicieusement.

Stiles détourna les yeux et resserra son peignoir de bain autour de ses épaules. Il serra les doigts sur son col pour le maintenir contre sa gorge alors qu'il était frigorifié.

-Faire la cour? Marmonna Stiles peu convaincu. Tu me stalkes c'est tout.

L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne te harcèle pas.

-Le harcèlement c'est quand deux personnes font une promenade romantique mais qu'une seule des deux le sait.

-Mais tu sais que je suis là, répliqua l'homme en se penchant. Donc ta théorie ne tient pas.

-OK. Tu m'as eu.

Stiles reprit une gorgée de sa boisson sucrée dans l'espoir que le goût du sel disparaisse de sa bouche et que l'irritation dans sa gorge s'estompe.

-Mon bouche-à-bouche t'a plu Stiles?

L'hyperactif s'étouffa en buvant et cacha très vite son visage derrière sa main.

-Je te hais pour ça. Devant mon cousin.

-C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire. Il ne voulait pas t'embrasser.

-Sympa la famille. Et puis tu ne m'as pas embrassé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Ça mérite bien une récompense non?

-Ma simple présence en face de toi est une récompense bien au-dessus de ça. En plus c'est de ta faute si j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Donc c'est toi qui devrais me donner une compensation.

L'inconnu sourit un peu plus en commença à jouer avec la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel.

-Parce qu'être invité dans une chambre d'un hôtel cinq étoiles ce n'est pas assez pour toi?

-Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Stiles en prenant une pose pensive. Non. Si j'avais de la bouffe gratuite par contre...

-Je peux toujours appeler le service de chambre.

-Je plaisantais. Je ne vais pas abuser quand même.

-Pourquoi pas? On n'a qu'une vie. Autant en profiter à fond.

-Tu dis ça pour que je te cède? On en a assez discuté depuis... hum...

Stiles regarda l'horloge murale et releva un sourcil.

-Depuis trois heures. Faut que je me sauve. Ma tante va se demander où je suis.

-Je crois que Miguel l'a déjà prévenu.

-Oui, mais Miguel ne sait rien et veut juste se foutre de ma gueule à cause de cette histoire. Alors, tu es bien gentil, tu es bien charmant et tu es bien beau gosse mais maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi subir les plaisanteries douteuses de ma famille et m'enterrer dans un coin pour oublier ma honte, OK? Dit Stiles en se levant. Merci pour la boisson, merci pour la douche et merci pour ce merveilleux peignoir bien moelleux que je compte bien te voler pour toujours.

-Je veux bien te le donner.

-Roh... Tu m'as enlevé toute l'excitation de l'interdit.

-Je pourrais te la rendre en encore plus intense qu'un simple vol de peignoir, proposa l'inconnu l'air de rien.

Stiles roula des yeux en enlevant le vêtement pour le déposer sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel il avait passé une grande partie de son après-midi.

-Reste encore un peu, demanda l'inconnu en attrapant son poignet. S'il te plaît.

-T'es seul à ce point ou quoi? Plaisanta Stiles en regardant l'homme qui était toujours assis.

-Oui. Tu es le seul qui soit vraiment intéressant. Les autres sont si... ennuyeux. Reste au moins un peu. Prends ça comme ta B.A de la journée.

Stiles sourit en coin et haussa les épaules.

-Vu comme ça... Mais alors à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-J'aimerais connaître ton nom.

L'inconnu le tira pour qu'il revienne à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Je m'appelle Derek.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

-Oh, et ça a été le coup de foudre j'imagine, hein? Se moqua Scott en battant des cils. Comment résister à un Stiles qui court te sauver en éclaboussant tout le monde sur son passage?

-Je ne suis pas un hippopotame non plus!

-T'as toujours eu la grâce et la maladresse d'un grille-pain, rétorqua l'autre.

-Merci pour les grille-pains, bougonna Stiles qui était amusé malgré tout.

-Est-ce qu'elle s'est débattue ou elle s'est laissé faire? Demanda Scott.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux en s'étouffant.

- Je ne l'ai pas violé!

-Euh... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'adolescent gêné. Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Elle a résisté longtemps ou elle a vite succombé?

-C'est mieux comme ça. Et je ne sais pas si tu mérites une réponse, répliqua Stiles.

-Oh alleeez! Pour me faire plaisir!

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à la tête de chiot battu de son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait encore autant d'impact après tant d'années.

-Bon okay. J'avoue tout.

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

-Allez Derek, tiens donc cette corde! S'exclama Stiles en riant.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'accroche? Demanda l'aîné en regardant autour de lui. Le tronc est trop épais.

-Je veux mon hamac!

Derek soupira et tira sur son côté, faisant immédiatement perdre l'équilibre à l'hyperactif qui tomba face contre sable. L'auteur de ce crime infâme ne put réprimer son rire à cette vue.

-Tu l'as fait exprès espèce de vaurien, vermine, pendard!

-Tes insultes font vraiment peur, commenta Derek en s'approchant de Stiles pour l'aider à se lever.

Il lui tendit une main secourable sur laquelle le plus jeune tira sans retenue. Derek dérapa en avant et rejoignit son ami sur le sable.

-OK, je l'ai bien mérité, souffla-t-il en se couchant plus confortablement.

Stiles se redressa pour observer Derek qui regardait pensivement le ciel.

-Eh... Tu sais quoi? Demanda l'hyperactif avec un air soudain sérieux.

-Hum?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser. C'est idio-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà il était attiré en arrière et il sentait des lèvres contre les siennes. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Derek et se coucha contre lui, continuant à répondre à son baiser enfiévré.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

-En vérité c'est plutôt moi qui me faisais draguer et j'ai vite succombé. Mais faut me comprendre, j'étais tellement heureux de me retrouver autre part que dans mon trou à rat que j'en ai profité.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si t'étais coupable? demanda Scott surprit.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu pendant ces vacances de se rapprocher autant d'un homme ni d'en fréquenter un aussi intimement mais il fallait dire qu'il était très persuasif et attractif. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à le charmer complètement et à le faire passer à l'acte.

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

Stiles soupira de plaisir alors que les bras de Derek se refermaient autour de sa taille.

-Tu me fais faire vraiment n'importe quoi, reprocha-t-il à l'aîné qui s'amusait à tracer encore et encore des arabesques sur son torse.

Derek posa encore plusieurs baisers sur la peau de Stiles qui se remettait lentement de son premier orgasme partagé. L'aîné lova Stiles contre lui en continuant à le caresser paresseusement.

-Tu regrettes déjà?

-On vient un peu de gâcher une bonne amitié mais bon...

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami, rétorqua Derek.

-Bizarrement... Moi non plus.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Maintenant il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait mais il était heureux de n'avoir jamais à le recroiser. Il avait fait des choses dont il ne voulait plus vraiment se souvenir.

-Tu ne l'as pas mise en cloque au moins? S'inquiéta Scott affolé par le silence de son ami.

-Ça risquait pas, marmonna Stiles.

Son passager fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

- On ne peut jamais en être sûr à cent pour cent. Même si on se protège.

-Moi j'en suis sûr.

Scott parut encore plus intrigué, cherchant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il perplexe.

L'hyperactif soupira d'embarras. Il pouvait bien se confier à Scott, c'était un peu le meilleur ami qu'il avait. Rectification, le _seul_ ami qu'il avait.

-C'était un mec, avoua Stiles gêné et honteux.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint de son passager et il se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de faire une boulette. Il aurait dû garder cette expérience adolescente pour lui au lieu de la partager. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire comme ça. Ce n'était pas... normal d'éprouver ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Derek.

-En fait ça ne me surprend même pas trop, dit enfin Scott. Surtout venant de toi.

Stiles regarda Scott du coin de l'œil pour vérifier comment il devait prendre la remarque et il vit au petit sourire de son ami qu'il ne lui reprochait rien.

-Et du coup, reprit Scott alors qu'un sourire malicieux se formait sur ses lèvres. Dis m'en plus, est-ce que vous êtes allés loin?

Stiles rougit et sentit ses mains devenir moites alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l'aise. Il lui demandait vraiment ça?

-Vous l'avez fait? Répéta Scott hilare en voyant les joues brûlantes de son ami.

-Plus ou moins… Répondit-il incertain.

-Hein? Comment ça? S'étonna Scott. Ça ne veut rien dire ça. C'est soit oui soit non.

-Disons qu'on a pris du bon temps ensemble plusieurs fois sauf qu'on est jamais allé jusqu'au bout... Enfin voilà quoi. Tu imagines très bien tout seul à mon avis. En tout cas j'ai accepté d'aller beaucoup plus loin que j'aurais pu le penser et on a fait bien plus que ce qui est socialement acceptable...

-Mon petit Stiles devient un grand garçon, se moqua Scott. Et tu vas le revoir?

-Jamais de la vie! C'était juste pour essayer! Je ne suis pas gay moi!

-Oh je parierais plus là-dessus, ricana l'autre avant de se prendre un coup vengeur sur l'épaule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils arrivèrent au lycée peu après, Stiles observait tout ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Il vit de loin plusieurs élèves en blouson de cuir à côté de scooters et d'une moto qui devait valoir une fortune pour peu qu'il s'y connaissait. Il en avait déjà vu une semblable il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et avait même eu l'honneur de faire une promenade avec son beau propriétaire. D'ailleurs cette même promenade s'était transformée en quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique.

_Cinq jours plus tôt..._

-T'essaie de te donner un genre ou t'es vraiment un motard? Demanda Stiles en observant son amant marcher à côté de lui sa veste en cuir sur le dos. En plus tu dois crever de chaud là-dessus. Il fait presque 43°.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Mouais. Alors? C'est pour avoir du style?

Derek désigna quelque chose plus loin dans la rue. Stiles suivit la direction montrée par l'aîné et haussa un sourcil en sifflant d'admiration.

-Ça c'est de la bécane.

-N'est-ce pas? Répondit Derek fier comme un paon en souriant. C'est et ça restera la seule femme de ma vie.

-Ça je veux bien te croire, rit Stiles en sentant la main de Derek venir s'échouer sur ses reins.

-Tu veux faire une balade?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, grimaça l'hyperactif. Toi t'es le genre à être un danger public sur la route et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir jeune.

-Je ferai attention.

-Tu as dit la même chose avec la pastèque hier et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le résultat j'imagine... Mon pied en souffre encore et il sentira la pastèque pour des semaines.

-Cette promenade ce sera pour me faire pardonner alors, promis Derek. Et je connais un endroit superbe à te faire visiter.

Stiles observa Derek avec méfiance avant de céder.

-OK. Mais pas d'entourloupe.

Il aurait dû se méfier de son sourire en coin. Vraiment.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Stiles frissonna à ce souvenir et pensa plutôt à autre chose de moins... Perturbant.

-Pff... D'où je peux savoir ce que c'est qu'un pot catalytique ou même un différentiel à glissement limité? Quel snob, grommela-t-il en se rappelant les paroles de Derek quand il le taquinait sur son ignorance concernant la mécanique.

Et qu'avait le destin à toujours le faire penser à lui? Il voulait lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir accepté son numéro ou quoi? En tout cas c'était réussi. Il voulait le revoir. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir refusé de garder contact. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis deux jours et il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis une éternité.

Il aimerait tellement le revoir...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Oui, oui, encore une fin en queue de poisson mais là on en est à la moitié du chapitre xD

Bon, bon, bon, j'espère que les petits moments sterek vous auront plu et que vous en avez profité avant... MWAHAHAHAHA... La suite...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et tous les followers et favoris! :D

GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!


	3. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous recroiser

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Michel Delpech - Pour un flirt

-Becca - I'm alive

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Si tu savais à quel point... Nous n'aurions pas dû nous recroiser.

Stiles et son nouveau guide entrèrent dans l'établissement et Scott le conduisit à travers les couloirs bondés jusqu'au secrétariat où il devait se rendre pour son emploi du temps et quelques détails administratifs.

-Je te rejoindrai après les deux premières heures de cours, prévint Scott. J'ai une réunion pour l'équipe de crosse et je serai pas là.

Stiles hocha la tête, tentant de retenir tout ce que son ami lui racontait pour ne pas se perdre parmi les nombreuses informations.

-A la pause de midi je te présenterai à ma bande. Tu les croiseras déjà tout à l'heure en cours. Ils sont dans la même classe que nous. Il y a Allison Argent, Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore. Ils sont sympas tu verras.

Stiles continua à hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces noms.

-Par contre il y a des personnes à éviter absolument si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Tu les reconnaîtras, ils portent tous les quatre des blousons de cuir genre motards.

L'esprit de l'hyperactif dériva quelque peu alors qu'il se rappelait une autre personne qui portait ce genre de vêtement. Et ce n'était pas du faux cuir léger et souple, non, c'était du vrai bon cuir qui pesait dix kilos sur les épaules. Et il se souvenait de l'odeur de cire que Derek trimbalait toujours dans son sillage. Ça le rendait affreusement nostalgique.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du secrétariat qui s'ouvrit devant Stiles. Scott essaya de le retenir encore un peu pour le prévenir.

-... lors évite Lahey, Reyes et Boyd. Et surtout le pire. Leur leade-

-Monsieur Stilinski? Appela une secrétaire en venant à leur rencontre. Vous voilà enfin. Je vais m'occuper de votre dossier.

-Ouais bon, je t'en parlerais plus tard, conclu Scott.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans les couloirs et il s'éclipsa rapidement pour ne pas se faire maltraiter par le coach.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La femme qui s'occupait de Stiles le guida à travers les couloirs de l'établissement à la recherche de la salle de cours où il était censé avoir histoire avec un certain professeur Edwards. Il se demandait s'il allait s'en sortir sans son protecteur.

Il se reprit. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien se débrouiller, il n'était pas un gamin qui arrivait en maternelle. Mais la présence d'une connaissance l'aurait quand même rassuré.

La secrétaire s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. La voix grave qui parlait de l'autre côté s'interrompit et lança un ''entrez''. Alors l'accompagnatrice de Stiles ouvrit la porte et le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour qu'il entre à son tour.

-Je vous amène votre nouvel élève monsieur Edwards.

Le professeur bedonnant hocha la tête et remercia l'employée avant qu'elle ne s'en aille s'occuper d'autres affaires. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était retourné vers Stiles pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ce n'était pas souvent que de la chair fraîche arrivait dans cette ville. L'hyperactif se sentait comme un extraterrestre hors des locaux de la zone 51. Il commença à faire un tour d'horizon et cru reconnaître la petite-amie de Scott au troisième rang à gauche qu'il avait déjà vu sur une photo. Puis il tourna les yeux vers les autres jeunes qui le scrutaient avec curiosité.

-Bien, dit le professeur en claquant des mains pour ramener le silence. Je voudrais que vous réserviez un chaleureux accueil à votre nouveau camarade...

Stiles décrocha du discours ennuyant à mourir et observa plutôt les têtes des élèves. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts, mais personne ne lui tapait vraiment dans l'œil. Dommage. Pourtant c'était compréhensible. Après avoir eu affaire à Derek il ne pouvait qu'être déçu du reste de la population de son âge.

-...iles Stilinski.

Des murmures stupéfaits vinrent par vagues dans la classe après l'annonce du nom de Stiles. Il les regarda avec surprise, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient cette réaction. Tout le monde ne devait pas connaître le shérif, si?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir sa pensée que déjà le professeur lui demandait d'aller s'asseoir. En passant dans les rangs, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques brides de conversations entre ses nouveaux camarades.

-...Va être réélu c'est sûr!

-...pas étonnant pour l'agression...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant de cette agression. Le shérif s'était-il fait autant d'ennemis que ça? Il connaissait sa réputation de policier très efficace et il savait même qu'il était déjà prévu qu'il soit réélu plus tard dans l'année, mais il ne savait pas qu'il était une célébrité ici.

Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, Stiles se figea et quitta complètement la réalité. Il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque son regard tomba au fond de la classe. Aucun doute possible. Des blousons de cuir, quatre personnes... C'étaient ceux dont il devait se méfier selon Scott. Seulement il y avait un problème. Un très gros problème. Il connaissait l'un des leurs. Il le connaissait même très bien.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer. La vue de ces yeux lui avait coupé le souffle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les revoir un jour et pourtant il était bien là. Derek. Il l'avait également reconnu et il sembla surprit quelques instants avant d'observer Stiles avec son regard de braise. Le feu monta aux joues de l'hyperactif qui ne lâchait plus Derek des yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochaient. Lui qui avait voulu le revoir, le voilà servit. Mais un peu plus tôt que Stiles l'avait imaginé. Et pas exactement dans les conditions qu'il avait souhaité.

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il vit les lèvres de Derek se relever légèrement en un sourire taquin que Stiles avait vu de nombreuses fois flotter sur la bouche tentatrice. Ce petit rictus qu'il adorait provoquer chez lui.

Seulement il n'aurait jamais dû le revoir. Jamais. Il rompit le contact visuel en s'asseyant à une place libre.

Il était mort de honte. Jamais il ne supporterait de le fréquenter tous les jours après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. A leur rencontre, il s'était dit qu'il allait profiter de cette opportunité pour faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas osé faire avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait revu plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de le recroiser.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle pour lui demander de n'en parler à personne. Surtout qu'il ne dise rien. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Et puis arriverait-il vraiment à lui faire une telle demande? Est-ce qu'il en aurait le courage?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lors de la sonnerie, Stiles vit Derek se lever avec sa bande et se diriger vers la sortie de la classe. L'hyperactif cru qu'il allait l'ignorer mais il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard en coin de son inconnu à son intention lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il se leva et voulu le suivre mais le professeur le retint.

-Je voudrais vérifier quelques détails avec vous avant de vous laisser partir.

Stiles vit Derek qui s'était arrêté dans le couloir en face de la salle sûrement avec le même objectif que lui en tête. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

L'adolescent soupira.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles pu enfin sortir de la salle de classe, Derek et ses amis s'étaient un peu décalés pour ne plus gêner le passage et il les aperçu rapidement. L'hyperactif se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour plaire à un canon pareil. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance.

Stiles s'avança d'un pas, prêt à accoster les quatre amis, mais une exclamation pressée l'interrompit.

-Stiles! S'écria Scott en accourant vers lui. Désolé pour le retard. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre?

L'hyperactif grimaça. Il n'aurait pas pu arriver à un pire moment. Il vit Derek qui les regardait alternativement, semblant se demander d'où ils pouvaient bien se connaître Scott et lui. Et qu'importe ce qu'il en déduisit, la conclusion ne parut pas lui plaire.

-Tais-toi, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude à son ami.

-Bah quoi?

Scott suivit le regard de Stiles et plissa les yeux de colère.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose?

Surprit, le nouveau ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Scott en se tournant vers lui cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi j'irais mal?

-Il ne faut surtout pas approcher ce mec. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il ne faut pas le fréquenter.

Stiles soupira en voyant Derek et ses trois amis faire demi-tour pour quitter l'endroit. Apparemment l'inimitié de Scott était partagée. Il était dans la mouise et son idylle tombait à l'eau d'un coup. Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant de malchance?

-Bon, on y va? Proposa Scott avec le sourire.

-Ouais, ouais.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça alors, un camarade de monsieur McCall. Quelle _charmante_ surprise.

Stiles fit un sourire forcé à son tout nouveau professeur de chimie et espéra qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre trop à lui à cause de la réputation de Scott. Il ne paraissait vraiment pas l'aimer. Scott lui en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois et il se l'était imaginé tout aussi antipathique qu'il l'était en réalité.

-J'espère que vous monterez son niveau même si je doute fort qu'un tel miracle soit possible. Et puis j'espère grandement que le dicton ''Qui se ressemble s'assemble'' ne colle pas à votre relation.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il se foutait littéralement de la gueule de Scott mais c'était quand même un professeur. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher sa chance d'être à Beacon Hills pour une broutille pareille. Alors il ne dit rien.

-Allez vous asseoir près de miss Bells.

L'hyperactif obtempéra docilement et soupira de lassitude. Ces cours-ci s'annonçaient joyeux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je te présente Lydia Martin-

-Ancienne et future gagnante du bal du lycée et fille la plus populaire de cet endroit, se présenta elle-même la rousse en tendant sa main vers Stiles. Heureuse d'enfin rencontrer mon futur larb-

Scott mit sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille avant de sourire d'un air gêné alors que Stiles les observait avec un sourcil haussé. Elle avait voulu dire ''larbin'' ou il avait rêvé?

-C'est rien, l'écoute pas. Elle est un peu bizarre.

-C'est moi qui suis bizarre? Rétorqua Lydia derrière la main de Scott. T'as vu comment il se fringu-

-Bien, s'exclama Scott en la poussant un peu en arrière. Sinon il y a aussi Jackson Whittemor-

-Capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et-

-_Co_-capitaine, répliqua Scott avec un petit sourire en coin. Et c'est aussi un fils à papa.

-Tu peux parler. Elle t'a appelé comment ta mère la dernière fois déjà? Lapinou?

Il prit un air supérieur alors que Scott pestait silencieusement.

-Enfin bref, je te présente aussi Allison Argent que tu as déjà vu sur mes photos j'imagine.

Stiles hocha la tête et se tourna vers la jeune fille brune en attendant qu'elle complète elle aussi les présentations de son petit-ami. Elle sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle sourit gentiment en lui tendant la main.

-Je n'ai pas autant de titres intéressants qu'eux alors nous nous contenterons de ça. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Scott m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Stiles lui serra la main en souriant. Elle était déjà sa préférée. Elle paraissait simple par rapport aux autres. Même si ce n'était pas difficile de faire moins superficiel que le couple. Et puis Scott était un mec bien, sa petite-copine ne pouvait que l'être aussi.

Son regard coula plus loin où il avait déjà repéré Derek et sa bande qui discutaient à vive voix. Si seulement Scott pouvait avoir la même logique que lui. Derek ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger étant donné que Scott le fréquentait et le connaissait certainement depuis plus longtemps que lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... la nouvelle collection est fan-tas-tique! S'enthousiasma Lydia en faisant un signe à Jackson pour qu'il lui serve de l'eau. Tu devrais voir leurs fourrures, des vraies merveilles.

-Mais... On n'a pas besoin de fourrures en Californie, hésita Allison.

-Mais bien sûr que si! Oh, mais tu dois déjà en avoir toi, non? Il fait froid en France il me semble.

-Pas tellement-

Stiles décrocha de la conversation stérile et inintéressante pour plutôt reprendre son activité qui menaçait de devenir sa favorite. Observer Derek. Il n'avait pas le même comportement qu'en vacances. Il semblait plus fermé, moins libre de parler. Lui qui était si charmeur durant l'été se retrouvait ici comme un homme froid et bougon. Toujours un air mauvais sur le visage. Son sourire en classe ne devait être qu'une exception.

-Le regarde pas trop, le prévint Scott en se penchant vers lui. Tu vas attirer son attention. J'ai pas envie de me bastonner dès le deuxième jour de cours.

-Il est si violent que ça? S'étonna Stiles.

Pourtant il se rappelait leurs moments tous les deux et il s'était toujours montré prévenant et tendre. Pourquoi serait-ce tellement différent ici? A moins qu'il ait eu la même idée que lui pour ces vacances et qu'il se soit dit qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. C'était aussi une hypothèse plausible. Mais pourquoi vouloir garder contact alors?

-On s'est déjà battus plusieurs fois... En dehors du lycée. Il a un sang très chaud mais un self-control plutôt développé quand ça peut lui éviter des ennuis. Et dès qu'on sort d'ici, il frappe sans hésiter.

Stiles ne voulait pas y croire. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas pu changer autant de personnalité en si peu de temps. Scott devait exagérer les choses. Il allait devoir se faire sa propre idée en allant discuter avec Derek plus tard dans la journée.

-Vous vous êtes déjà battus beaucoup de fois?

-Disons qu'on a eu quelques embrouilles l'année dernière et qu'il fallait... passer notre frustration. Ça a eu le temps de se tasser pendant l'été. J'espère que ça continuera.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils s'en reprennent à nous, dit Jackson. Pas avec le fils du shérif de la ville dans notre groupe.

-D'après mon père il sera très certainement réélu, intervint Allison. Tu dois être fier de lui j'imagine.

-Ah... Euh... Oui, très fier.

Stiles fit une petite grimace et hocha la tête pour appuyer sa réponse. En vérité il n'était pas fier de lui. Parce que lui il savait qu'il n'avait obtenu ces résultats que parce qu'il se noyait dans son travail pour oublier qu'il était seul et sans famille. Alors non, Stiles n'était pas fier de lui. Il était seulement triste. Mais cela personne n'était obligé de le savoir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Lydia, tu as une nouvelle recrue en cours de latin, annonça Scott en poussant légèrement Stiles dans sa direction. Occupe-toi en bien.

-Mais oui! S'exclama la jeune fille en prenant sa nouvelle victime par le bras. Je te le rendrai en un seul morceau. Ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles réprima un soupir. Sur tous les élèves du lycée il avait fallu que ce soit _elle_ qui ait le même cours que lui. On lui en voulait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle était tout bonnement insupportable. Ces manières, sa façon de parler, ses sujets de conversation, sa manucure, tout l'énervait déjà. C'était impossible de faire plus pimbêche superficielle. Mais il était respectueux tout de même alors il accepta de la suivre. Même à contre cœur. Arrivés au bout du couloir où ils avaient laissé les trois autres, Lydia regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras de Stiles qui haussa un sourcil.

-Alors comme ça tu es le fils du shérif? Je l'ai toujours énormément admiré.

Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. L'atmosphère avait changé, elle paraissait comme... Chargée.

-Eh bien je le lui dirai, répondit Stiles incertain en sentant une seconde main manucurée se poser sur son avant-bras.

-Scott nous a raconté plein de choses sur toi. Il avait l'air très heureux de ton retour. Tu étais à l'internat, c'est ça?

-Ou-oui. Pourquoi?

Il avait reconnu cette ambiance étrange. C'était la même que lorsque Derek avait commencé à le draguer. Mais elle sortait avec Jackson, non? Il devait se tromper.

-Ça devait être _dur_...

L'hyperactif blêmit. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

-Surtout qu'il était réservé aux _hommes_ c'est bien cela?

-Ou... Ouais mais-

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre alors que son regard se mettait à briller.

-Les photos que Scott nous avait montrées de toi n'étaient pas très fidèles à la réalité. Je préfère largement le vrai modèle...

Cette année allait être _très très_ longue et difficile. Il sentait que ses cours de latin allaient être tout simplement aussi _géniaux_ que ceux de chimie. Soit il était en classe avec un tyran, soit il l'était avec une nymphomane. Que demander de mieux? Les habitants de Beacon Hills étaient vraiment névrosés.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En fait non. Les habitants de Beacon Hills n'étaient pas fous, ils étaient juste schizophrènes. Il y avait Derek le tendre et Derek le cogneur en même temps qu'il y avait Lydia la nymphomane superficielle et Lydia la première de la classe. Plus sérieux c'était la mort. Son attitude de dragueuse s'était comme évaporé dès qu'ils avaient franchis le seuil de la porte de la classe de latin. Elle l'avait immédiatement lâché et s'était assise au premier rang en prenant l'air le plus coincé et sérieux humainement possible.

Alors oui, les personnes qui vivaient dans cette ville avaient toutes un sévère trouble de la personnalité. Mais qu'allait-il devenir?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bon, prochain chapitre est la dernière partie du premier chapitre xD Enfin! J'ai détaillé la première journée pour tout mettre en place mais après ce sera plus global pendant une longue période. Enfin vous verrez. Stiles risque d'en énerver plusieurs (je pense surtout à Lily2012 là) pendant un chapitre mais après ça va s'arranger ;)

Pour la taille des-dits chapitres, vu le nombre d'avis finalement moins favorables, je vais reprendre ma longueur habituelle à partir du chapitre 6. Par contre qui dit chapitres plus longs dit plus d'attente entre eux. Donc il faudra être patients. ;) Et la fiction sera peut-être plus courte du coup. Peut-être cinquante ou quelque chose du genre. On verra. ;p

Merci encore pour les followers de plus en plus nombreux, les mises en favoris qui font toujours plaisir et toutes les reviews qui égaient mes journée? :D

(Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos PM, je m'en occuperai plus tard. En attendant je vous écris la suite ;D)

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX! **


	4. J'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! (MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

**Petite info musicale:**

-Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux.

Stiles réussit finalement à se soustraire à la vigilance de Lydia qui le collait aux basques et il put enfin aller essayer de trouver Derek. Bien entendu il était parti tête baissée, fonçant dans le tas sans se demander s'il le trouverait ou même s'il retrouverait son chemin dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où le chercher. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait partie d'une équipe de sport, d'un club ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. D'ailleurs il ne connaissait pas le moindre de ses goûts. Ils avaient eu des choses plus intéressantes et nécessitants moins de paroles à faire.

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me dire où je suis? Demanda Stiles à une élève qui passait.

Elle parut perplexe puis haussa les épaules.

-Dans le complexe sportif.

-Euh... Et comment je fais pour sortir d'ici?

-Tu peux passer par ce couloir, tu vas tout droit et ensuite tu tournes à droite. La dernière porte à gauche mène vers l'extérieur.

Stiles la remercia et trotta dans la direction indiquée. Finalement il remettrait cette conversation à un autre jour. Ce soir il rentrait chez lui avant d'être enfermé dans le lycée pour la nuit. Il trouva facilement la porte qui signait son salut mais il se dit immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas très bien exprimé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous sur un terrain moi?

Il entendit un rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement canin sur sa droite et vit un groupe d'élèves assis sur les gradins. Il allait pouvoir se ridiculiser une seconde fois en demandant son chemin à des gens. Génial.

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, plein de détermination. Seulement, il se figea net lorsque les bancs en métal ne lui bouchèrent plus la vue et qu'il reconnut le groupe d'élèves. Était-ce réellement possible d'avoir autant de chance et de malchance en même temps?

Son problème était maintenant de savoir comment aborder la bande. Il ne voulait parler qu'à Derek à la base, pas à toute la clique. Surtout pas pour discuter de ça.

Alors il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers les tribunes en passant dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles. La plupart se terminaient par lui, ridiculisé, et surtout, perdu dans son nouveau lycée pour l'éternité.

-Je dois rentrer tôt ce soir, dit Derek en se levant.

-Oh, j'en connais un qui va avoir du bon temps avec sa copine, ricana Erica.

Stiles resta pétrifié. Comment ça ''copine''? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rebrousser chemin que celui qu'il voulait désormais éviter le repéra. Son regard le glaça sur place.

-Euh... Salut?

Il n'eut aucune réponse autre que la silhouette qui passa près de lui pour s'en aller.

-Derek attends! S'exclama Stiles en partant à la poursuite de l'autre qui entrait déjà dans le bâtiment. J'aimerais qu'on parle de deux-trois trucs tous les deux tu-

Derek fit brusquement volte-face.

- Lâche-moi. Et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom à ce que je sache.

-Mais tu-

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire.

-T'es un grand malade! Pourquoi t'es comme ça? J'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi?

-Ta présence suffit à elle seule pour me donner envie de gerber.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement sous le choc.

-Alors maintenant tu vas être bien sympa et tu me fiches la paix, OK?

-Mais je ne-

Derek soupira et croisa les bras.

-Bon, vas-y accouche. Je t'écoute.

-Bah... Je...

-Je te laisse trente secondes.

-Je voulais juste... euh... Savoir si ça comptait ce qu'on a... Enfin je...

-Vingt secondes, commenta Derek en consultant sa montre.

-Je voulais savoir si nous... Enfin s'il y avait encore un nous...

-Pff... Y en a jamais eu de toute manière. Si tu voulais ta chance fallait accepter mon numéro la dernière fois.

-T'es comme ça avec moi à cause de _ça_?!

-T'es pas le centre du monde. J'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants qu'un gringalet dans ton genre.

La chute était violente. Le rideau était tombé. Stiles s'était planté sur toute la ligne.

-T'es qu'un connard, s'énerva Stiles.

-Ouais, je sais. On me le dit souvent. Bon, ton temps de parole est écoulé. J'me casse.

Complètement sous le choc, Stiles ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi tant de violence? Sa théorie de la schizophrénie se vérifiait-elle donc? Parce que rien ne justifiait cette réaction. Elle était complètement disproportionnée s'il lui en voulait pour son refus de son numéro. Bon, il avouait qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa mais il aurait pu être pire. Lui balancer son numéro à la figure, l'insulter, et plein d'autres choses toute aussi réjouissantes. Mais non, il n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

_Deux jours plus tôt..._

-Stiles...

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux vers le visage de Derek dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il interrompit ses caresses pour donner toute son attention à l'aîné.

-J'aimerais arrêter le temps.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en voyant l'air attristé de Derek. Oui, c'était vrai. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et il était temps de se quitter. Il savait qu'il lui manquerait. Enfin au moins pour quelques temps. Mais il savait qu'il l'oublierait tôt ou tard. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

-Il fallait bien que la rentrée arrive, répondit Stiles dans un souffle en reprenant ses caresses.

-Ouais. Quelle plaie.

Derek changea de position en s'étirant et referma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir confortablement installé dans les bras de Stiles.

-Il faut que je rentre, prévint le plus jeune. Je dois préparer mes affaires.

-Reste encore un peu.

-Ça fait déjà une heure que je ''reste encore un peu''. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Derek soupira d'agacement et se redressa. Stiles en profita pour se lever en prenant bien soin de n'oublier aucune de ses affaires sur le sable. Une fois certain d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il se retourna vers Derek qui l'observait avec attention.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, lui reprocha-t-il en tapotant sa joue. Tu vas me rendre triste.

Derek attrapa la main qui le frappait doucement et glissa un morceau de papier contre sa paume.

-Appelle-moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Euh... Je crois qu'on n'est pas trop sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois, dit le cadet les sourcils froncés. Je ne suis pas...

-Je sais. Mais appelle-moi quand même. Et si tu changes d'avis on pourrait se revoir.

-Désolé Derek, s'excusa Stiles en reculant. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible. C'était cool et tout mais... Ce n'est pas mon truc. Je ne veux pas...

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il le lâchait. Puis il enfonça ses mains au fond de ses poches et fit demi-tour, laissant Stiles seul au milieu de nulle part avec le numéro indésiré dans la main. Il avait imaginé des adieux moins... froids.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Et les retrouvailles n'étaient pas mieux. C'était incompréhensible. Qu'avait-il pu se passer durant les deux jours pendant lesquels ils ne s'étaient pas vus pour qu'il change aussi radicalement de comportement? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était ami avec Scott? Il fallait qu'il tire cette affaire au clair.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_Le lendemain..._

-C'est_ lui_ le coach? Paniqua Stiles à voix basse en se tournant vers Scott qui s'était assis derrière lui. Mais c'est un vrai _malade!_

Scott haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant en faisant une petite grimace. Alors l'hyperactif regarda à nouveau son tout nouveau professeur d'économie qui gribouillait furieusement au tableau en faisant crisser sa craie. Apparemment lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment Scott. Ou tout du moins il s'était déjà foutu de lui trois fois depuis le début du cours il y a vingt minutes. Pourtant Scott n'était pas le plus mal loti. Le pire était sûrement un fameux Greenberg sur lequel Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage.

-Greenberg, range-moi ce portable ou je te le mets là où je pense!

Stiles se tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de voir qui il était et il croisa le regard de la blonde assise à côté de Derek. Elle ne paraissait pas très amicale ce qui n'empêchait pas la majorité des garçons de la classe de lorgner sans vergogne sur le décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait fièrement. Il laissa glisser son regard devant elle pour examiner les deux autres membres du groupe qui lui étaient inconnus. Aucun des deux ne semblaient sympathique non plus mais ce n'était que son premier avis. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé et n'avait eu aucun contact avec eux pour l'instant.

-Arrête de les regarder je te dis, chuchota Scott en se penchant vers lui.

Stiles se retourna d'un bond en baissant la tête sur son cours. Il allait encore se faire repérer s'il continuait comme ça et il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le mec qui s'accroche. Surtout que Derek ne lui avait plus décoché un seul regard depuis la veille. Il l'ignorait purement et simplement. Ça l'agaçait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Cette histoire le travaillait vraiment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quoi? Lâcha Stiles découragé. On l'a aussi en sport?

-Eh ouais..., répondit Scott pas plus enthousiaste que lui. Le coach est partout. Et encore y a pire. Je l'ai aussi pendant les entraînements de crosse.

-Je te plains. Je suis content de ne pas en faire.

-Je pense sécher le sport, commenta Lydia en versant sa vinaigrette sur son bol de salade. Je viens à peine de faire poser mon gel.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça dès la première semaine, lui reprocha Allison.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit en début ou en fin d'année? Rétorqua la rousse très justement de l'avis de Stiles. Je ne serai quand même pas là.

La petite-amie de Scott sembla abandonner le débat et engagea une conversation moins sujette à la dispute. Stiles se désintéressa d'elles puis de Scott et Jackson lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils discutaient de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors il chercha furtivement Derek du regard dans le réfectoire et il le trouva bientôt à la même table que la veille. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il eut un frisson glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il vit le petit groupe parler à voix basse, penchés les uns vers les autres comme s'ils complotaient. Son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia lorsque quatre regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il baissa vivement la tête sur son assiette et ne la quitta plus des yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je te rejoins après, dit Stiles alors que tout le monde avait déjà quitté les vestiaires.

Scott hocha la tête et alla avec la classe alors que Stiles terminait de se changer. En vérité il n'avait pas osé se déshabiller en présence de Derek qui maintenant avait tout à fait changé de comportement. Il le fixait sans arrêt. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il quelque chose derrière la tête?

Il soupira et termina de s'habiller lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant de l'autre bout des vestiaires. Il avança silencieusement en restant caché derrière les casiers et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des derniers retardataires.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il tout bas en partant rapidement hors des vestiaires.

Il était pratiquement certain que c'était Lydia. Et le garçon qu'elle embrassait goulûment n'était sûrement pas Jackson.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui volley! Cria le coach pour bien se faire entendre de tous ses élèves.

Stiles remarqua que finalement Lydia n'était pas là, il avait dû la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si sa chevelure était facilement reconnaissable.

-Je vous veux par équipe de quatre. Et un peu de parité s'il vous plaît. Je veux des équipes mixtes!

Il y eut des soupirs mécontents surtout du côté masculins et les équipes se formèrent trop lentement au goût du professeur qui sifflait sans arrêt pour faire bouger les choses. Heureusement Stiles avait de la chance et il se retrouva sans souci avec Scott, Allison et Jackson. Bien que ce dernier le méprisait avec son petit air snob tout à fait insupportable.

-Échauffement! Et faites le bien parce que je vais vous faire suer! Il faut éliminer toute la graisse que vous avez prise en vous goinfrant de glace!

-Toi apparemment t'as beaucoup éliminé avec ton copain, ricana Scott près de l'oreille de Stiles qui rougit.

-Chut! Fit Stiles en faisant des signes paniqués. Ne parle pas si fort!

Son ami sourit moqueusement mais écouta sa demande. Le petit groupe commença alors à s'échauffer et à s'étirer autour des terrains de volley.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête mais Hale et ses larbins regardent dans notre direction, fit remarquer Jackson d'un air naturel.

Stiles voulu se retourner pour vérifier seulement Scott le dissuada du regard et continua lui aussi à faire comme si de rien n'était. Allison se baissa pour faire son lacet et lança une œillade en coin dans la direction de Derek. L'hyperactif décida de ne pas l'imiter parce que sa discrétion n'était pas très développée.

-Je n'aime pas ça, commenta la jeune fille en se redressant.

-Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on est là, ajouta Scott. Ils ne vont quand même pas recommencer.

-Ils vous faisaient quoi exactement? Demanda Stiles.

-En fait ça ne venait pas que d'eux, répondit Scott. Il y a une sorte de rivalité entre nous.

-Certains élèves font même un classement en comptant les points gagnés par nos deux bandes. Ils font des paris. C'est un peu l'attraction du lycée.

-Faut dire qu'il se passe jamais rien dans cette ville, intervint Jackson blasé. Alors comme on est plutôt populaires ils s'occupent en espionnant les autres.

-Ça fonctionne de cette manière ici, soupira Allison. Tu t'y feras vite.

-Par contre ce qui est sûr c'est que tu vas être regardé toi aussi, informa Scott. Tu n'as pas atterrit dans le groupe le plus discret et passe-partout. Ton anonymat faudra l'oublier.

-Merci de me rassurer comme ça, ironisa Stiles d'un air ennuyé. Je sens que cette année va être grandiose.

Le coach siffla de toutes ses forces avant de claquer dans ses mains.

-Tout le monde vient ici! On va commencer!

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek et déglutit. Ça allait virer au drame.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien sûr il fallait que ce soient eux nos adversaires, grommela Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'il voyait Erica prête à servir.

Elle servit d'un coup beaucoup plus puissant que Stiles l'avait cru et il faillit se la prendre en plein visage. Allison réussi à la renvoyer d'une main pour éviter le choc à son coéquipier.

-Mais elle est malade cette fille! S'écria Stiles en se tournant vers Scott.

-Je crois qu'ils t'ont pris pour cible. Va falloir riposter.

-Mais je ne suis pas-

-Riposte comme tu peux.

La balle revint après un smash d'Isaac visant une nouvelle fois l'hyperactif.

-Je vais mourir, dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'Allison venait une nouvelle fois à son secours.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que sa virilité et sa fierté allaient en prendre un sérieux coup.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Hors d'haleine, Stiles se laissa tomber sur un banc à la fin du match. Scott vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un air défaitiste. Ils avaient perdus. Et pas d'un ou deux points non. Comme ils s'amusaient à ne viser que Stiles durant tout le match ils s'étaient fait laminer.

Stiles voyait bien que ses trois équipiers lui en voulaient d'avoir été si nul mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le sport à plusieurs ce n'était pas vraiment son truc et se faire tirailler de balle n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sa réputation allait devenir vite très mauvaise. Le décompte des points avait commencé. Et Stiles ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir contre des personnes qui lui en voulaient autant.

Il prit sa bouteille d'eau à côté de lui et but à grands traits en observant les terrains encore occupés par des joueurs. Il vit Derek de loin qui le provoquait du regard. Il voulait le défier. Ça se voyait. Mais Stiles ne répondrait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire de faux pas et risquer sa place en liberté. Tant pis s'il allait se faire humilier. Il ne répondrait pas. Foi de Stilinski il ne céderait pas à la tentation de se venger et de se battre.

Il rendit son regard à Derek avec la même intensité puis il détourna la tête. Il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Il se lasserait tout seul de cet acharnement puéril.

-Tu ne comptes pas riposter, hein? Commenta Scott le regard dans la vague.

-Non. Je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu de gamin. S'il est coincé au collège eh bien tant pis pour lui. Je ne vais pas tout risquer pour lui.

-Il ne va jamais te lâcher tu le sais ça?

-Si ça peut lui faire plaisir...

-Jackson va te détester de nous faire perdre des points.

-Hum... Votre histoire de points, ça ne compte que pour le physique?

-Non, on compte aussi les résultats scolaires pourquoi? Tu sais, même si je suis nul en classe, tu ne feras pas vraiment monter le niveau. On sait tous les deux que t'es pas franchement mieux. Sans vouloir être méchant.

-Eh bien, _sans vouloir être méchant_ non plus, tu n'as pas vécu les derniers mois que j'ai passé à l'internat. Je vais leur flanquer la pâtée sans sortir les poings.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Stiles Stilinski en bon élève. On aura tout vu.

Stiles eut un rictus en coin. Oh que si... Il allait voir. Il avait bien changé depuis le temps. Il savait reconnaître ce qui était important.

-Ton sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Alors, le prochain chapitre risque d'être... plutôt frustrant/énervant/rageant/déprimant/révoltant etc... Ne me tuez pas encore s'il vous plaît!

Ah oui, et là c'est un message pour toute la fanfiction: Ici c'est un point de vue interne de Stiles, donc vous ne voyez qu'à travers ses yeux à lui, vous n'aurez que son jugement et certaines fois il peut être erroné. A certains moments vous pourrez comprendre des choses qu'il ne comprend pas parce que vous regardez la série mais sinon vous serez comme lui. (Ça c'est par rapport à certains personnages, si je prends un exemple simple et qui n'a aucune incidence dans cette histoire: Stiles ne sait pas que Jackson a été adopté mais vous vous le savez. C'est à peu près ça. Et pour les autres personnages je n'ai pratiquement rien changé sauf pour les Hale. Mais ça on le verra plus tard ;p)

Deuxième point en rapport avec le premier, dans cette histoire ne vous fiez jamais aux choses qui paraissent trop évidentes et aux raisons données pour tel ou tel acte. Il y a toujours quelque chose d'autre derrière.

Oui, ça va être difficile pour vos méninges et ma survie mais vous commencez à me connaître depuis _Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu t'excuser_ xD On ne connait jamais la vérité. ;p

Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mille merci pour les follows, les favoris et les reviews!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	5. Je souffre de cet acharnement

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: Bon, puisque je n'ai pas été assez claire dans le chapitre précédent, Derek n'a pas remballé Stiles pour la raison qu'il a donné. Ma fiction est quand même plus crédible que ça. En plus c'est ridicule comme excuse. Alors oui, Derek s'en fout complètement que Stiles ai refusé ou non son numéro. La véritable raison vous la connaîtrez dans trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Et encore, ce sera une deuxième excuse bateau cette fois-là. Donc je vous le redis, ne me faites pas confiance quand vous croyez que je vous ai servie la vérité, OK? xD  
**

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Scala & Kolacny - Rain Tears

-Radiohead - Creep

-Kyo - Je cours

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Si tu savais à quel point... Je souffre de cet acharnement.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles ouvrit son casier et sursauta lorsque l'assaut d'eau glacé déferla sur lui. Il recula précipitamment en bousculant les élèves qui passaient derrière lui et ils l'insultèrent avec mécontentement.

-Stiles! S'exclama Scott en arrivant près de son ami frigorifié. Ça va?

Il y eut quelques rires en voyant l'état de Stiles qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds. D'ailleurs ses affaires l'étaient tout aussi. Autant ses cours que ses livres et tout ce qui se trouvait dans son casier précédemment.

-J-Je v-vais l-l-les tuer, grelotta l'hyperactif en frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

-Tu deviens bleu! Paniqua Scott en essayant de récupérer ses affaires alors que personne autour ne faisait quoi que ce soit.

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek au bout du couloir dont les amis riaient aux éclats en le voyant comme ça. Cependant l'air triomphant de Derek disparut d'un coup lorsque l'hyperactif l'ignora tout bonnement en tournant la tête.

-J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma Jeep. Laisse tomber mes affaires. Elles sont foutues.

-Mais tes livres de cours-

-J'en rachèterai. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est rien, le rassura Stiles en prenant toutes ses feuilles de cours pour les jeter dans une poubelle près des rangées de casiers. Tu pourras dire au prof que j'aurais un peu de retard? Je vais me dépêcher.

Scott hocha la tête d'un air résigné en voyant Stiles si peu soucieux de lui-même.

-OK, soupira-t-il. Mais faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose vraiment... Ça fait déjà une semaine que ça dure. Tu ne peux pas les laisser continuer.

-Beacon Hills. Pas internat. Ça me suffit pour l'instant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'as pris ton bain annuel à ce qu'il paraît? Se moqua un garçon lorsque Stiles entra en cours d'économie après s'être changé.

Le coach haussa un sourcil alors qu'il ricanait. Tout le monde avait dû entendre le nouvel _exploit_ de la Team Hale. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Stiles était devenu son bouc-émissaire mais tant que cela les amuseraient de le voir se faire malmener ils ne réagiraient pas.

Stiles maugréa dans sa barbe en allant s'asseoir à côté de Scott près de la fenêtre. Son ami le regarda avec un air gêné.

-Ça va? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Parfait. Je suis gelé, répondit Stiles de mauvaise humeur. Dis, tu sais qui c'est ce con qui vient de me faire cette remarque?

Scott regarda rapidement au-dessus de son épaule.

-C'est Keith Martin. Le cousin de Lydia. Un vrai connard. Il paraît qu'il harcèle des élèves depuis son arrivée l'année dernière mais personne ne l'a jamais choppé.

-Et ses sbires?

-A côté c'est Eric Rogers un enfoiré de première et son meilleur ami. Enfin plutôt son bras droit. Devant eux les deux mastodontes ce sont Dick Taylor et Ken Cook, leur sorte de gardes du corps. Même s'ils savent plutôt bien se servir de leurs poings tous seuls. Mais côté cervelles c'est pas trop ça. Et encore devant il y a Kevin Parker et leur nouvelle recrue et larbin, Matt Daehler. Ils sont sûrement aussi connus que nous et ceux qui t'emmerdent. Mais eux tout le monde les déteste et leur lèche les bottes en même temps.

-Ils sont un peu la terreur du collège version lycée quoi.

-Ouais. En gros. Mais eux ils sont capables de faire beaucoup de mal. Y a une rumeur qui dit qu'ils ont poussé un mec au suic-

-Je vous dérange McCall? Aboya le coach en fracassant son livre d'économie sur son bureau.

-Désolé monsieur, se hâta de s'excuser Scott en se figeant droit comme un I.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se gara devant la clinique vétérinaire et examina attentivement le lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Merci beaucoup de m'amener. C'est crevant de venir ici à pied, dit Scott. Promis bientôt je m'achète un scooter.

-Y a pas de problème. Tu veux aussi que je vienne te chercher? Proposa Stiles.

-Ma mère viendra après le boulot.

L'hyperactif vit la porte de la clinique s'ouvrir et il haussa un sourcil surprit.

-C'est _elle_ la véto?

Scott tourna la tête et eut une petite grimace.

-Non, elle c'est Jennifer Blake. Elle traîne souvent par ici. Je crois qu'elle fait un apprentissage avec Deaton, mon patron.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

-C'est juste qu'elle est... Une briseuse de couple pro. C'est un peu son passe-temps et l'année dernière Allison et moi on était sa cible.

-Ah... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas l'apprécier non plus celle-là...

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle monta dans sa voiture et Scott ouvrit la portière.

-Bon, à demain. Et fais gaffe à toi.

Stiles hocha la tête sans réellement y croire. Quand il ignorait ses adversaires ils redoublaient d'efforts pour lui mener la vie dure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les empêcher de continuer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? Demanda le shérif en voyant Stiles arriver dans le salon.

-Parfaite.

-Tu n'étais pas habillé comme ça ce matin, si?

-On a fait une bataille d'eau, mentit l'adolescent d'une voix la plus naturelle possible.

-Ce n'est pas très malin, soupira l'aîné.

-Ah l'adolescence... Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est plus de ton âge.

Le shérif le regarda vexé et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Stiles en profita pour monter dans sa chambre en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il arrivait à détourner le sujet à chaque fois que quelque chose comme ça arrivait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait dans son quotidien mouvementé. Il avait déjà assez de soucis avec l'affaire de l'évadé sur les bras. Autant ne pas lui en rajouter davantage.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles trottait le visage vissé sur le sol dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa classe de mathématiques, lorsque soudain un choc violent dans son dos le fit tomber en avant. Il amortit sa chute avec ses mains mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'étaler de tout son long.

-Aïe...

Les cours fraîchement entièrement récupérés chez Allison et Scott volèrent devant lui et bientôt ceux qui l'avaient poussé passèrent devant lui en riant. Et en marchant sur les cours qu'ils piétinèrent comme si de rien n'était. Derek ne lui lança même pas un regard.

Stiles se mit sur ses genoux en retenant les insultes qui lui brûlaient la langue. A la place il ramassa ses feuilles volantes qui disparaissaient les unes après les autres avec le passage des élèves qui faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient pas les morceaux de papier éparpillés sous leurs pieds destructeurs.

Keith Martin et sa bande passèrent à côté de lui alors qu'il se relevait et Eric lui donna un coup d'épaule bien placé qui faillit le faire retomber. Il maugréa intérieurement et serra ses affaires contre son torse en reprenant sa route comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Et c'était tout comme. Déjà deux semaines que cela durait et que tous les jours défilaient de la même manière.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous osez me rendre un travail dans cet état? Demanda ironiquement Harris en prenant le devoir de Stiles à deux doigts en le montrant bien à toute la classe. Déchiré, sale et avec une magnifique trace de semelle peinte dessus?

-Désolé monsieur Harris. J'ai eu un petit accident.

-Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. J'ai déjà accepté trop de travaux dans cet état venant de votre part. Vous viendrez donc ce soir en retenue avec moi. Et bien sûr vous aurez à nouveau la note minimale pour ce devoir.

L'hyperactif baissa la tête face à l'injustice et ne répondit rien. Finalement son idée deux semaines plus tôt consistant à les battre sur le plan scolaire ne l'avait pas aidé. Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour qu'il ne puisse pas rendre son travail. Alors que pouvait-il faire à la place de se taire?

-Votre manque de personnalité me sidère à chaque fois un peu plus. N'êtes-vous fait que pour être un chien bien docile?

Stiles garda ses yeux fixés sur ses cuisses alors qu'il entendait les autres élèves rire entre eux autour de lui.

-Répondez, ordonna Harris avec un sourire.

-Oui, marmonna Stiles à voix basse.

-Je n'ai pas entendu. Dites le plus fort.

-Oui, répéta l'hyperactif d'une voix plus audible.

-Oh, c'est tellement agréable de vous entendre l'admettre. Eh bien continuez ainsi. Vous nous amusez tous.

Stiles serra les poings à en faire blanchir ses articulations. Il rageait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ta journée s'est bien passée? Questionna le shérif sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

-Autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Stiles regarda le shérif fixement dans l'attente qu'il ajoute quelque chose, qu'il se retourne pour voir qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Qu'il ait enfin une réaction.

Mais rien ne vint. Il continua à lire comme si Stiles n'était déjà plus là. Alors l'adolescent sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était donc ça le prix à payer pour être libre? Être soumis aux autres, n'avoir aucune considération de sa seule famille, se faire humilier à longueur de temps? Pourrait-il supporter ça encore longtemps?

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

-Ce soir on se fait une sortie? Proposa Lydia pleine d'enthousiasme. J'ai envie de m'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Demanda Allison en posant son plateau en face de celui de sa meilleure amie.

-On pourrait se faire un double rendez-vous au bowling.

-Mais je sais pas y jouer, se plaignit Scott.

Stiles regarda son ami en se disant qu'il était bien naïf. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la précision de la rousse. ''Double rendez-vous'', traduction; pas de Stiles admis. Et c'était comme ça depuis le début. Lydia et surtout Jackson refusaient tout le temps sa participation. Ils lui en voulaient beaucoup trop pour pas grand-chose. S'il ne voulait pas répondre aux idiots qui le maltraitaient, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien leur faire? Bien entendu ils ne l'appréciaient pas à cause de l'image qu'il donnait de leur bande. Il était le boulet, le victimisé dont tout le monde se moquait et cette réputation ternissait la leur.

Stiles qui avait cru se sentir seul pendant ces quatre ans loin de Beacon Hills se rendait compte à quel point il s'était trompé. Tout était pire ici. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans que l'on le regarde en riant.

-C'est OK pour moi, conclu Jackson.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Allison en souriant. Mes parents accepteront sûrement.

Stiles se sentait comme un fantôme entouré de ces quatre amis inséparables. Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent ce qu'il faisait ici.

Soudain un choc lui fracassa l'arrière du crâne et il posa ses deux mains dessus en se retenant de gémir de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers Isaac qui s'en allait avec Boyd et Erica et il comprit que le blond était l'auteur de ce coup. Il le maudissait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi semblez-vous si pressé de partir monsieur Stilinski? Demanda Harris sans lever les yeux vers Stiles qui tapait du pied en regardant l'heure qui avançait. Pourtant c'est vous-même qui m'avez _supplié_ d'avoir cette heure de retenue.

Il avait seulement toussé alors que son professeur parlait. Et cela parce qu'il était malade depuis qu'on lui avait fait passer une nuit enfermé dans les vestiaires du lycée. D'ailleurs son père ne lui avait rien demandé le lendemain lorsqu'il avait pu rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence qui avait pourtant duré bien longtemps. Comme quoi... Partout où il allait il était un fantôme.

Même Scott qui pourtant lui parlait habituellement le matin et le soir à l'aller et au retour du lycée ne lui adressait presque plus la parole depuis qu'il avait son propre moyen de locomotion. Il n'avait plus de temps à lui accorder. Il s'éloignait lentement de lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Des fois il l'oubliait même alors qu'il était à côté de lui. Et cela blessait Stiles plus que n'importe quoi. Il s'effaçait peu à peu, disparaissant malgré les nombreux regards posés sur lui.

C'était de plus en plus insupportable.

-Ne faites pas cette tête de chien battu. Vous me donnez envie de faire devenir ça une réalité.

Stiles baissa le visage alors que les quelques élèves enfermés avec lui riaient discrètement derrière lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ta journée?

-Aurait pu être mieux, soupira Stiles en commençant à préparer le dîner.

Le shérif leva pour la première fois les yeux vers le visage de son colocataire et l'observa minutieusement pendant quelques instants.

-Je t'ai entendu tousser cette nuit. Tu devrais te soigner.

Puis il rebaissa les yeux. Stiles aurait pu se réjouir de la marque d'attention du shérif mais le reproche dans sa voix l'avait bloqué. Il lui reprochait seulement de l'avoir réveillé sans aucun doute. Et Stiles reprit sa cuisine sans rien dire.

-Ma réélection se passera dans un mois, tu y es invité par le maire, dit le shérif tout à coup. J'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir. Trouve-toi un costume correct d'ici là.

Sous-entendu: J'ai oublié parce que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes mais on me l'a rappelé avec insistance et j'y suis obligé. Ne me fais pas honte.

-OK. Je m'en occuperai.

_Un mois plus tard..._

Stiles soupira en entendant la bande de Keith caqueter sur son chemin alors qu'il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé?

Il avança encore et vit sa Jeep sur le parking. Il comprit.

-Quels gamins...

Quelqu'un s'était amusé à recouvrir intégralement sa voiture d'œufs et il croyait avoir une petite idée sur les auteurs de cette blague. Derek ne lui laisserait jamais aucun répit?

-Et ils se croient malin...

L'hyperactif prit un chiffon dans son coffre et essuya du mieux qu'il put un espace pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il faisait en conduisant. Il allait devoir passer au lavage automatique.

Stiles pesta, il était déjà assez en retard comme ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ses tous nouveaux livres sous le bras gauche et son portefeuille dans la bouche, Stiles arriva au dressing du coin avec soulagement. Sa journée était bientôt terminée, quelle joie. Par contre son compte en banque allait moins aimer. La prochaine fois il ne pourra plus se permettre de payer des manuels neufs ou d'occasion pour remplacer ceux détruits par Derek et ses subalternes. En plus le smoking emprunté pour la réélection de son père n'était pas moins cher.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez arriver à le prendre? Demanda celui qui s'occupait de le servir.

-Oui, je crois que c'est bon, répondit Stiles alors qu'il échangeait pour prendre son porte-monnaie dans sa main et le cintre entre les dents. Merchi beaucoup!

Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il vivait sans vivre vraiment. Malgré ses efforts personne ne le voyait.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles s'inséra discrètement dans la foule rassemblée devant l'hôtel de ville. Le maire allait bientôt commencer son discours public en présence d'une petite foule de citoyens plus ou moins intéressés, des employés au grand complet du commissariat de la ville et de quelques journalistes régionaux.

Personne ne connaissait son visage, finalement ça n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer. Il appréhendait seulement le ''verre de l'amitié'' qui aurait lieu après le discours dans la salle des fêtes. Sa présence y était obligatoire et il serait certainement obligé de suivre le shérif partout où il irait. Écouter les félicitations, les conversations plates et inintéressantes, subir les regards de reproche de son paternel lorsqu'il ne ferait pas ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il fasse ou réponde.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour...

Stiles soupira discrètement. Il vit le shérif un peu en retrait sur l'estrade qui semblait neutre et fier mais l'hyperactif lui voyait bien qu'il jubilait. Son mérite était reconnu et il en était récompensé. C'était son jour de gloire. Seulement le sien. C'est pourquoi Stiles ne rencontra pas une seule fois son regard durant tout le discours élogieux du maire ni celui de l'homme du jour. Il se fichait complètement de sa présence.

Alors Stiles garda son amertume pour lui et écouta puis applaudit les deux hommes forts de la ville comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Et il se demanda à quoi ça servait. Personne ne le voyait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah, le voilà! S'exclama le shérif en invitant Stiles à venir à côté de lui.

Il le prit par l'épaule avec un sourire tendre que l'adolescent ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

-Je vous présente Stiles, mon fils.

On le complimenta, lui posa les mêmes questions sur son père et la fierté qu'il devait ressentir et il répondit à tout le monde docilement et poliment. Mais sans grand enthousiasme. Apparemment cela ne plut pas au shérif qui lui lança des regards sévères de temps en temps. Donc son sourire d'avant n'était que factice. OK. Il avait compris.

Stiles prétexta avoir soif pour se débarrasser d'un énième couple qui voulait savoir comment il fêtait la réélection de son père et il s'éloigna d'eux. Il s'arrêta à la buvette et une conversation derrière lui parvint à ses oreilles sans qu'il ne le veuille.

-C'est dommage. Un homme si charismatique qui a un enfant si effacé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un esprit devant moi. Il a l'air si fermé et froid par rapport à son père.

-Tout le contraire l'un de l'autre

-Et encore, j'ai connu madame Stilinski, une vraie crème. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont fait pour avoir un rejeton pareil.

Stiles serra le verre qu'il avait dans la main à la mention de sa mère. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ça. Ils ne savaient rien sur lui. Ou sur elle. Ils ne voyaient que les apparences.

L'hyperactif chercha son père du regard et il le trouva en train de rire avec le maire au bout de la salle.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en posant son verre sur un plateau qui traînait là.

Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait pour quitter la salle. Lui n'avait rien à fêter. Il voulait juste se morfondre sur sa solitude au lieu de faire semblant d'être le fils de cet homme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles enleva ses écouteurs en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Le shérif avait fini de faire la fête. Enfin. Il se demanda s'il avait bu. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas... Même si ça le décevrait.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Il avait effectivement bu. Il reconnaissait cette démarche qu'il avait eue pendant des années après la mort de Claudia. Les souvenirs de cette époque remontèrent à la gorge de Stiles qui serra ses draps, le cœur battant.

Allait-il entrer? Ou allait-il seulement passer devant sa porte?

Il vit l'ombre du shérif à travers la porte et sa poignée s'abaissa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme passablement éméché.

-Tiens t'es là toi? Lui reprocha l'aîné le regard vitreux.

Stiles fronça le nez de dégoût en sentant les effluves d'alcool arriver jusqu'à lui.

-Oui, je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Et tu crois que je me sentais comment moi? Je suis passé pour un abruti par ta faute. Non mais quel mauvais gosse t'as fait ce soir. Je me demande pourquoi je t'ai emmené.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et remit ses écouteurs. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ce soir alors autant l'ignorer. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans ce genre de situation. Et effectivement le shérif s'en alla lorsqu'il vit qu'il était ignoré.

Stiles soupira. Deux mois déjà qu'il était ici.

-Allez courage. Tu peux le faire. Tu tiendras.

Mais alors qu'il essayait de s'en persuader, une irrépressible envie de pleurer lui arrachait le cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Et encore, il y aura pire plus tard xD

Sinon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire ce soir après ça donc je vous laisse sur ce chapitre très édulcoré en espérant que vous n'allez pas trop me détester pour faire subir ça à Stiles. :D

Ah oui, à partir du prochain chapitre on revient à la longueur habituelle (enfin celle d'Excuse-moi pour ceux qui ont lu). Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut arriver que je ne poste pas tous les soirs. :)

Comme d'habitude, merci à tous le monde pour les follows, reviews et favoris!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	6. J'en ai ma claque

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Simple Plan - Untitled

-Pink - So what

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6: Si tu savais à quel point... J'en ai ma claque.

_Un mois plus tard..._

Stiles sentit une secousse sur son épaule et il gémit dans son sommeil. Il était épuisé.

-Lâche-moi Scott...

-Hum hum. Désolé, mais je ne porte pas ce nom, répliqua une voix qui fit se redresser Stiles en sursaut.

-Eh merde...

-Comme vous dites monsieur Stilinski, se moqua Harris alors que toute la classe riait. Je sens que vous allez avoir de gros problèmes.

Stiles prit un air crispé. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'endormir et il fallait dire qu'il avait une bonne excuse. Trois mois déjà qu'il se faisait littéralement harceler par Derek et sa bande et il ne pouvait même pas riposter avec ses poings. Il était obligé de se taire et de subir sous les regards de reproche des amis de Scott. Il passait pour la victime du lycée. Chaque jour les élèves faisaient un nouveau pari sur ce qui allait tomber sur le coin de la gueule du nouveau bouc-émissaire de Derek Hale. Et cela semblait divertir tout le monde. Personne ne disait rien alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus visible.

-Je pense qu'une heure de retenue devrait vous faire plaisir.

Stiles baissa la tête sur ses mains repliées sur ses genoux en se mordant la langue. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas laisser sa langue fourchue sortir de l'abri sûr de ses dents. Un sarcasme et il prenait la porte.

Harris le regarda de haut avec un rictus sardonique au coin des lèvres. Il avait une véritable dent contre Stiles depuis son arrivée sans qu'il ne lui ai rien fait. Il n'était pas un élève difficile cette année pourtant. Il ne répondait jamais, _essayait_ de ne pas trop discuter, avait de bons résultats. Alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il? C'était injuste. Il avait même détrôné Scott qui pourtant était son élève honni avant qu'il n'arrive à Beacon Hills. Son surnom de victime lui allait comme un gant.

Stiles sentit ses oreilles rougir autant de honte que de colère alors qu'il voyait Harris reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas une nouvelle fois de piétiner ce qu'il lui restait d'amour-propre.

Une boulette de papier percuta sa tempe et il grogna avant de l'ouvrir.

'Tu vas encore le sucer ce soir?'

Il se tourna d'un bloc dans la direction de celui qui lui avait envoyé le mot. Il foudroya Keith du regard. Il semblait réellement adorer le statut du nouveau larbin de sa cousine et en profitait pour toujours se foutre de lui.

En voyant son regard noir, le garçon commença à rire avec ses amis. Il détestait cette bande presque autant que celle de Derek. Mais eux il valait mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos. Ils étaient plus nombreux que les deux autres bandes. Stiles était quand même surprit qu'il y ai des groupes adverses de ce genre dans la réalité. Là d'où il venait tout le monde était un peu avec tout le monde. Bon, ce n'était pas le monde des bisounours et il y avait des frictions entre certains mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une rivalité pareille. Ce n'était plus une concurrence à ce stade, c'était une véritable haine que se vouaient les différents groupes entre eux. Et un jour ça risquait de dégénérer.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil les arbitres du duel Team McCall et Team Hale modifier leur liste. Il venait encore de faire perdre des points à ses coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient jamais été si bas d'après Jackson qui rageait un peu plus chaque jour. Et tout ça à cause de Stiles qui se faisait des ennemis même dans son propre camp.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles dépassa son casier sans même s'y arrêter. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'espérer que l'on cesserait de lui faire des plaisanteries douteuses et de le dégrader. Alors il se débrouillait avec les moyens du bord pour ne plus avoir à y passer. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait une blague de mauvais goût, quelqu'un avait rempli son casier de préservatifs usagés après une remarque très blessante venant de Derek et dite publiquement sur la pseudo-virginité de Stiles. Et il lui en avait voulu encore plus que pour toutes les autres choses qu'il lui avait faites. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser les conversations intimes qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble durant l'été. C'était une période intouchable pour Stiles. Ses meilleurs souvenirs avec Derek et il les avait souillé.

-Ce soir je vais à la clinique pour bosser. Si t'as un problème appelle-moi, dit Scott en tapotant l'épaule de Stiles avec compassion.

L'hyperactif était surprit que son ''ami'' lui adresse la parole aujourd'hui. Il était dans son jour de bonté? Il ravala son amertume et décida de ne pas l'ignorer.

-Mon père va me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai encore eu une heure de colle, se plaignit Stiles.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire. Il a tous les droits. Si tu réponds tu vas en colle et si tu ne réponds pas tu y vas quand même.

-C'est injuste qu'il s'acharne comme ça.

-Je sais. On le sait tous. Mais tant qu'il trouve des excuses tu devras te plier à ses règles.

-Scott..., dit Stiles d'une voix grave. Je n'en peux plus. Vraiment. Je sens que je vais péter un câble à force de supporter tout ça. Non mais regarde-moi. Je suis pathétique. Des mois que je me laisse faire comme un crétin pitoyable. Je n'ai plus aucune fierté.

-C'est sûr que j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. Toi qui frappais tout ce qui bougeait pour un regard en coin au collège...

-Je tiens à ma vie ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Passer un an à me laisser chier dessus?

-Tu sais quel est mon avis alors ne me demande pas, répondit Scott en levant les mains devant lui. Fais comme tu le sens.

-Bah je le sens plus justement. J'en peux plus d'être une victime. Je veux être un bourreau.

Scott grimaça en voyant l'air sombre de son ami. Il savait de quoi il était capable. D'ailleurs il en avait déjà fait les frais. Quatre points de sutures mais il avait empoché un meilleur ami. Stiles était comme ça. Il s'exprimait avec ses poings quand il ressentait des émotions trop fortes.

-Ne refais juste pas le portrait d'Harris ce soir. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et essaie de faire ça en dehors du lycée.

-Je ne te promets rien.

Bizarrement un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Scott qui donna une grande claque dans le dos de l'hyperactif.

-J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon ancien Stiles. Ça fait du bien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira d'ennui pour la dixième fois en dix minutes et Harris leva les yeux de ses copies avec une mine ennuyée.

-Faites moins de bruit.

Ce n'était même pas ''Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît'' non, Stiles n'était qu'un chien bien sûr. Donc il fallait lui donner des ordres. Il serra son crayon dans son poing en assassinant son professeur du regard. Il avait très envie de l'étrangler et de lui faire avaler ses lunettes par un endroit où le soleil n'arrivait jamais.

-Et si j'ai pas envie? Rétorqua Stiles.

-Pardon? Répliqua Harris en relevant brusquement la tête.

Les autres élèves qui étaient en retenue avec eux inspirèrent brusquement en entendant la remarque de Stiles.

-J'ai dit ''Et si j'ai pas envie?', répéta sarcastiquement l'hyperactif. Parce que vous êtes myope comme une taupe mais en plus sourd?

Là il était peut-être allé trop loin. Mais c'était tellement jouissif de le voir si démonté après des mois à se faire rabaisser sans arrêt et sans raison.

-Je vois que monsieur Stilinski souhaite rester en retenue une heure de plus.

-Pourquoi pas deux?

-Et que diriez-vous de trois heures?

-Pourquoi pas quatre tant qu'on y est? Ajouta l'hyperactif comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Et là Stiles se dit que le dicton disait vrai. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. C'était foutrement vrai. Des semaines à faire l'enfant sage et le voilà qui redevenait le sale gosse qu'il était à l'époque. Ça faisait un bien fou.

- Eh bien allons-y pour quatre.

-Petit joueur, provoqua-t-il encore sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le visage de l'homme vira au rouge puis au pourpre en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Il l'avait énervé. Et pas qu'un peu.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer le sourire qui venait à la charge.

-Dehors.

Stiles laissa intentionnellement Harris voir son petit rictus tout en rangeant bien docilement ses affaires dans son sac.

-Plus vite. Dehors j'ai dit!

Stiles jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la salle suivit de son professeur de chimie. Ce dernier ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui avec un regard dur.

-Vous allez trop loin Stilinski. Je vais devoir appeler votre père.

Stiles cacha sa nouvelle inquiétude derrière un petit sourire victorieux.

-Eh bien allez-y. Ne vous gênez pas.

-Et vous êtes invité à venir en retenue samedi matin. Pendant vos quatre heures négociées tout à l'heure.

-OK. Ça marche. A vendredi alors.

Harris plissa les yeux d'un air furieux alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers la sortie du couloir. Au moins, avec ça, il était sûr que demain tout le monde saurait que la victime mascotte se rebellait elle aussi lorsqu'elle en avait ras-le-bol.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles referma la porte d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible et enleva doucement ses chaussures dans le hall pour éviter de faire du bruit. Il avait bien fait le fier tout à l'heure avec Harris mais maintenant il balisait un peu. Il avait déjà dû appeler son père pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Et ça n'avait pas dû lui plaire. L'adolescent marcha alors sur la pointe des pieds en faisant attention à ne cogner dans rien.

-Stiles. Viens par ici.

Stiles sursauta et fit tomber son sac de cours sur son pied.

-Aoutch!

Il sautilla sur son pied valide en gémissant de douleur et bientôt le visage interrogatif de son père passa la porte de la cuisine.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait?

Il baissa les yeux sur les livres et cours de son fils éparpillés tout autour de lui.

-Je viens d'avoir ton professeur de chimie au téléphone.

Aussitôt Stiles prit un air coupable.

-Oui, à propos de ça... Je...

-Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'effort depuis l'année dernière et c'est la première fois en plusieurs mois que j'entends parler de toi à part les retenues du professeur Harris, le coupa le shérif. J'hésitais depuis quelques jours à aller lui dire deux mots mais vu la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir je pense que je vais contacter la direction. Il n'a pas le droit de s'acharner sur toi à cause d'un différend entre lui et moi.

-Euh...

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec une mine ahurie. Il venait bien d'entendre que son père ne l'engueulait pas mais qu'en plus il était de son côté? C'était le monde à l'envers. Cette ville changeait donc si fréquemment les humeurs des gens qui l'habitaient? A peine une semaine plus tôt il l'engueulait un soir pour un petit regard en coin et aujourd'hui il le _défendait_?

Il se pinça le bras en regardant le shérif comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille. Et s'il continue à être injuste avec toi dis le moi. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

-Whaou... Euh... Bah merci j'imagine, bredouilla Stiles incertain. Mais pourquoi tu dis que c'est à cause de toi?

-J'ai eu affaire à lui plusieurs fois pour des enquêtes.

-Quoi comme?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh allez, pour compenser les trois mois affreux où il m'a fait vivre un enfer j'ai le droit d'en savoir un peu, non?

-Depuis la rentrée? Releva le shérif. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit!

L'adolescent grimaça. Il venait de se faire griller.

-Bah... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves parce que j'avais toutes les semaines des heures de colle alors j'ai... Je me suis débrouillé pour te les cacher.

L'aîné soupira en passant une main lasse sur sa nuque. Stiles espérait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur lui avec ça.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Laissons ça de côté.

Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il s'en sortait aussi facilement?

-Donc je ne peux pas savoir?

-Beacon Hills est une ville où peu de secrets durent. Je suis sûr que tu peux demander à n'importe quel camarade pour avoir une réponse.

Stiles fit la moue mais il accepta la réponse. Il demanderait à Scott demain. Et il avait plus intéressant à faire ce soir. Il devait préparer sa vengeance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles regarda des deux côtés avant de sortir par une porte de service. Il la referma doucement sans faire de bruit. Le gardien ne vadrouillait jamais dans les couloirs la nuit et son œuvre resterait intacte jusqu'au lendemain. Tout cela promettait d'être très réjouissant pour lui. Il fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde émanant de son sac plastique et il le jeta ainsi que ses gants en caoutchouc dans une poubelle extérieure. Il avait hâte d'être demain matin. Vraiment, vraiment, _très_ hâte.

_Le lendemain..._

Scott et Stiles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et immédiatement ils froncèrent le nez.

-C'est quoi cette odeur? Demanda le premier dégoûté.

Tous les élèves autour d'eux semblaient chercher d'où venait l'horrible parfum sans savoir quelle était sa source. Enfin excepté Stiles qui souriait.

-De la merde de chien. Viens, on va aux premières loges? Proposa-t-il en souriant encore plus face à l'air surprit de son ami.

-Quoi? Comment tu- Oh, tu commences si fort que ça?

Stiles hocha vivement la tête en tirant Scott par le bras pour l'emmener du côté des casiers de la bande de Derek. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train d'approcher du sien avec un froncement de sourcil de plus en plus prononcé. Il devait se demander pourquoi l'odeur s'amplifiait à chaque pas.

-Tu vas voir, dit Stiles en ricanant.

Une sorte de distance de sécurité s'était formée autour des quatre casiers incriminés et personne à part Derek et ses trois amis n'osaient approcher. Erica semblait verte de dégoût de même qu'Isaac.

Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être certain de ne pas louper une seule miette du spectacle. Scott le regarda interrogativement avant de faire de même en scrutant chaque geste de Derek qui faisait la combinaison de son cadenas.

-Comment t'as fait pour les ouvrir? Questionna Scott curieux.

-C'est un secret.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu. Il y eut des plaintes dégoûtées alors qu'alentours les élèves observaient la propriété souillée de Derek Hale.

-Tapissé de merde. Pas mal, commenta Scott d'un air appréciateur. Quelque chose d'autre?

-Que des trucs gentils pour aujourd'hui, répondit Stiles. Tu vas voir. Ça va être drôle.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'assit au premier rang du cours du coach. Cela aurait pu être prit pour une demande en bonne et due forme de suicide mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait voir le visage de Derek lorsque sa seconde préparation apparaîtrait aux yeux de tous.

Il vit Scott du coin de l'œil qui chuchotait quelque chose à ses trois amis qui se tournèrent vers Stiles d'un même ensemble. Il les ignora dans une attitude fière.

-Ils vont voir... Je vais leur rattraper leur retard de points en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch.

Stiles se retourna sur sa chaise pour observer Derek assit au fond de la classe. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'hyperactif lui offrit un beau sourire vainqueur suivit d'un clin d'œil.

L'aîné bougea les lèvres et Stiles réussit à y lire un ''Minable'' qui fit redoubler son sourire. Il lui rendit un mime de baiser puis se tourna vers l'avant de la classe.

-Aujourd'hui j'espère que vous avez bien révisé parce qu'on va bosser comme des bossus, dit le coach en posant brutalement ses feuilles de cours sur son bureau.

Stiles n'essaya même pas de savoir si l'expression existait réellement et son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus grand. Le professeur dû le repérer car il fronça un sourcil vexé.

-Stilinski au tableau pour corriger l'exercice.

-Avec plaisir professeur, s'exclama Stiles avec bien trop d'enthousiasme.

Il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret jusqu'au tableau et lança un dernier regard peu discret vers Derek. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui perplexes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Stiles qui ouvrit le tableau. Ce qui dévoila le message anonyme qu'il avait pris soin de noter la veille. Avec une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne bien évidemment.

Au bout de quelques secondes il y eut des petits ricanements épars, puis des rires par endroit. Jusqu'à ce que même le coach se mette à hurler de rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'exclama-t-il en pleurant de rire.

Stiles relu son questionnaire personnel en souriant à Derek d'un air narquois. ''Pourquoi la moto de Derek Hale est-elle la seule femme de sa vie selon ses propres mots? Réponse A: Parce qu'aucune d'autre ne veut de lui. Réponse B: Parce qu'il est incapable d'en satisfaire une vraie. Réponse C: Parce qu'il veut compenser quelque chose. Réponse D: Les trois réponses précédentes réunies.''

Étrangement, la cible de ses moqueries souriait lui aussi au fond de la classe malgré les nombreux rires qui étaient contre lui. Et étrangement, ce sourire fit un drôle d'effet à Stiles qui arrêta de sourire. Il le voulait. Maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est vrai, rit le coach en faisant un signe à Stiles de se rasseoir.

Et là en croisant divers regards, Stiles su que le coach était bien le seul à n'avoir pas deviné qui était l'auteur de ces mots.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'as vraiment tartiné toutes cette... enfin, ces excréments? Demanda Allison en regardant Stiles.

-J'avais des gants si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé? Demanda Scott vraiment curieux des détails techniques.

-Mon voisin a deux molosses. J'ai juste piqué quelques petites choses dans le jardin.

-C'est quoi la suite? Demanda Jackson qui faisait comme s'il n'était pas intéressé.

-Une blague de gosse mais que je trouve drôle, répondit Stiles mystérieusement. Elle commencera en sport. En attendant je vais juste leur parler un peu à la pause de midi.

-On vient avec toi? Demanda Scott inquiet.

-Oh non, ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Y a un truc que je meurs d'envie de faire au mouton.

-Lahey?

-Ouais. Lahey, murmura Stiles alors qu'un rictus prenait place sur son visage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah, les voilà enfin.

La remarque de Stiles réjouit leur petit groupe. Ils attendaient sûrement tous de voir ce qu'il allait ressortir de l'entrevue décidée par l'hyperactif.

Il attendit patiemment que toute la bande se soit assise à leur table habituelle pour se lever et marcher jusqu'à eux d'un pas conquérant. Boyd fut le premier à l'apercevoir et il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche au-dessus de la table ennemie et s'y appuie avec ses bras croisés.

-Salut! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? J'ai appris que le père Noël était passé plus tôt pour vous d'après ce qu'on dit.

Il jeta un regard à Isaac qui était assis à sa gauche puis à Erica à sa droite et enfin à Boyd et Derek qui étaient face à lui.

-Ce parfum vous va si bien. De la merde quoi. Dis-moi Hale, c'est laquelle la bonne réponse d'après toi? Moi je pencherai plutôt pour la D.

Le même petit sourire que pendant le cours d'économie vint éclairer le visage de Derek qui se pencha lui aussi en avant comme pour partager une confidence. Confidence que toute la tablée attendait d'entendre.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin de compenser quoi que ce soit.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en continuant à sourire. Alors il avait parlé d'eux à sa bande? Ils avaient dû bien se marrer.

-Par contre d'après ce que j'ai vu aux vestiaires toi c'est une autre affaire.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il le leur en avait parlé oui ou non? S'il formulait sa phrase comme ça c'est que les autres ne devaient pas être au courant.

-Tu ne trouves rien à dire? C'est peut-être la vérité alors.

-On va voir dans les prochains temps qui a le plus de couilles. Je suis venu ici pour vous prévenir que vous allez regretter ces trois derniers mois. Je peux être très créatif quand il s'agit de me venger. Aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un amuse-gueule pour faire savoir que Stiles Stilinski reprend du service.

Il prit la pomme sur le plateau d'Erica et la croqua en fixant Derek droit dans les yeux. Puis il se redressa en envoyant le fruit en l'air plusieurs fois.

-Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Il recula d'un demi-pas avant de feindre la surprise.

-Ah mais j'ai oublié quelque chose!

Il changea sa pomme de main et empoigna à pleine poignée les cheveux d'Isaac avant de plonger son visage dans son assiette.

-Œil pour œil.

Il relâcha les cheveux châtains de l'autre avant de partir pour de bon.

-Sans rancune, hein?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Une balle par terrain! Aujourd'hui matchs un contre un! Cria le coach depuis son banc. Votre premier adversaire sera choisi par ordre alphabétique. Les autres viendront en rapport avec vos scores! Allez bougez-vous!

Stiles souffla de soulagement. Du un contre un. Sa journée était-elle donc parfaite? S'il ne savait pas jouer en équipe, il n'en était rien pour les matchs individuels.

Soudain un cri paniqué le fit se tourner. Il éclata de rire en voyant Erica, Boyd et Isaac se débattre sans raison apparente contre leurs maillots. Ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain à soulager leur dos et tout leur corps en général d'abominables démangeaisons.

-Du poil à gratter? Souffla une voix près de l'oreille de Stiles.

Il hocha la tête et le sourire de Scott s'élargit.

-C'est un truc de gamin.

-Mais c'est marrant. En plus il m'en restait un fond dans un tiroir que je n'ai pas pu emmener avec moi avant de quitter Beacon Hills. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher ça quand même!

-J'ai vu les arbitres avant. Ils n'arrêtent pas de gribouiller depuis ce matin. Et Jackson semble en de meilleurs dispositions te concernant, infirma Scott.

Stiles ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de Jackson! Il ne l'appréciait pas et il s'en portait très bien. Même si son quotidien risquait d'être plus agréable avec l'approbation de Jackson.

-Eh... T'en as pas mis à Hale? S'étonna Scott.

L'hyperactif tourna la tête vers Derek qui était le seul à ne pas avoir fui vers les vestiaires. Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il avait pris un autre t-shirt que celui laissé dans son casier. D'ailleurs l'aîné tourna la tête vers lui en souriant ironiquement. Puis il leva lentement l'avant-bras avant d'offrir son majeur à Stiles.

-Il t'a eu sur ce coup-là.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en rendre compte.

-Il est doué. Très doué. Et je sens que les prochains mois vont être passionnants à suivre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles jubilait. Il n'avait pas pu mieux tomber pour son premier adversaire. Ou plutôt sa première. Erica. Il allait lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère.

De l'autre côté du terrain, la jeune fille paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus détendue maintenant qu'elle avait pu se changer. Et puis son sourire amusait Stiles. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il pouvait être contradictoire lui aussi comme toute cette ville. Nul à plusieurs, excellent tout seul. Il allait la prendre par surprise. Et en plus il avait le service. Que demander de mieux?

Et là il vit que plusieurs élèves ne pouvaient pas jouer par manque de terrain. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur en voyant que Keith, Boyd et Derek en faisaient partie?

Le coup de sifflet du coach leur annonça le début du match.

Il frappa. La balle rebondit plusieurs fois loin d'Erica qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis Erica tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder le ballon puis à nouveau Stiles.

-J'ai pas toute la journée Reyes! S'écria-t-il. Tu te bouges un peu les miches?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lança un regard de pure incompréhension à ses deux amis qui observaient le match. Le même sourire flottait sur la bouche de Derek et Stiles voulait le lui arracher. Et si possible avec les dents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bah alors, tu sais pas jouer ou quoi? Se moqua Stiles les mains sur les hanches en regardant Erica pliée en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Tu fais moins la maligne depuis tout à l'heure.

Il la dominait complètement. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Mais voir la fière Erica Reyes et bimbo du lycée dans cet état le faisait se sentir roi.

Seulement sa joie fut de courte durée car Boyd déboula sur le terrain pour venir aux côtés de son amie. Il sembla lui poser une question et elle secoua la tête négativement. Alors le garçon la redressa et la sortit du terrain sous le regard déçu de Stiles.

-Hey tu t'en vas déjà? La héla-t-il en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Je vais la remplacer, annonça une voix grave de l'autre côté du filet.

Stiles tourna la tête d'un mouvement trop brusque vers Keith qui l'observait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité à son goût. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête? En tout cas il vit qu'il venait de devancer Derek.

-Fin du jeu! Ceux qui ont gagné montent d'un terrain et les autres descendent!, s'écria le coach debout sur son banc.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était frustré. Très frustré. Il gagnait tous ses matche, OK. Il avait même littéralement défoncé Keith et c'était une bonne vengeance. Seulement il n'y avait qu'un seul adversaire qu'il voulait affronter. Derek. Mais il avait dû commencer un terrain en dessous du sien et pour l'instant il ne pouvait que le suivre sans jamais le croiser.

L'hyperactif donna un coup violent dans la balle qui arrivait vers lui et marqua un dernier point rageur avant que le coach ne siffle la fin de la partie. Maintenant il rejoignait le premier terrain. Si Derek gagnait son prochain match ils pourraient enfin être face à face.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu sembles très motivé, commenta Derek en arrivant vers Stiles.

-Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

-C'est beau l'espoir. Moi je trouve que tu te prends trop au sérieux depuis ce matin.

Le cadet plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek avec détermination. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer ainsi sans rien dire et Stiles eut l'impression que son attitude hargneuse plaisait au plus vieux. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette pensée. Derek aimait ça?

-On dirait que tu as tout comprit, dit ce dernier en souriant. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Le regard de Stiles vacilla. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait Derek.

-Adepte de l'amour-vache?

-Peut-être.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux.

-Début du match! Cria le coach.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles força sur ses jambes pour bondir une dernière fois. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir la cadence, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait une activité sportive si intense. Et il fallait dire que Derek était coriace. Il lui rendait coup sur coup et il semblait bien moins fatigué que l'hyperactif qui haletait entre chaque lancer.

-Allez, plus qu'un point et je le rattrape, grogna Stiles pour lui-même alors que Derek devait servir.

Il ne voulait pas finir sur un ex æquo mais il préférait ça plutôt que de perdre. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Ni à ceux qui les regardaient jouer.

Derek frappa la balle de toutes ses forces vers le cadet. Il devait sentir qu'il perdait son avance. Cette pensée fit sourire Stiles. Il avait tellement peur de perdre contre le pauvre Stilinski qu'il usait de ses dernières forces et jouait sans réfléchir. Au moins un avantage pour lui. Il sauta et smasha le ballon qui atterrit sur le terrain adverse sans que Derek n'ait pu le renvoyer.

Le son strident du sifflet annonça la fin des affrontements.

-Ex æquo, murmura Stiles pour lui-même en se laissant tomber par terre hors d'haleine.

Ayant vécu les deux expériences Stiles pouvait dire que Derek était aussi fatiguant sur un terrain qu'au lit. Il était épuisé.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et entendit soudain des applaudissements et des sifflements. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers un côté du terrain où plusieurs élèves le félicitaient. L'hyperactif se redressa avec un regard un peu confus et Scott s'approcha de lui en souriant comme jamais.

-Alors toi t'as décidé d'y aller direct à fond d'après ce que je vois.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? On a fait un match nul.

-Sauf que ton adversaire était Derek Hale. Celui qui n'a jamais perdu à aucune discipline sportive quelle qu'elle soit. Alors un match nul, ça compte pratiquement comme une victoire. Tu viens de rattraper une très grosse partie de tes points avec ça.

-Mais on-

-Savoure ta victoire et ne te pose pas trop de questions, le coupa Scott en lui tendant la main. Par contre tu vas devoir faire gaffe. Hale n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

Stiles tourna son attention vers Derek qui le fixait les poings serrés et le regard dur. Alors l'hyperactif sourit en repensant au début du cours et il leva lentement son bras avant de montrer son majeur à l'autre qui rageait.

-On va voir qui sera le meilleur à ce petit jeu, se dit Stiles à lui-même.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'était le remix de la scène d'Erica au réfectoire version Stiles xD J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xDDD

Pour la longueur du chapitre, ça change, hein? xD Les prochains seront quand même plus courts que ça. Je fais des essais pour savoir quelle longueur est la mieux. :)

Sinon, pas grand chose à dire. J'espère que vous êtes tous heureux que la révolte de Stiles ai enfin eue lieu. A partir de là on commence vraiment à entrer dans l'histoire. :D

Ah oui et désolée si certains mots sont remplacés par d'autres. Je viens de me rendre compte que mon ordi aime bien les remplacer pour me faire des blagues - -''

Comme d'hab', merci douze mille fois pour vos follows, favoris et reviews! Cette fiction vient d'atteindre les 100!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	7. Je t'exècre

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Dionysos - Neige

-Asaf Avidan - Reckoning song

-Nirvana - Rape me

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7: Si tu savais à quel point... Je t'exècre.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Stiles soupira, assit à table, en attendant son père avec peu d'espoir. Il avait cuisiné toute la journée pour ce réveillon mais le shérif ne semblait pas prendre la fête en compte. Alors l'adolescent attendait, le repas refroidissant au milieu de la table et la chaise en face de lui désespérément vide.

Il soupira. Quand sortirait-il enfin de son bureau? Il pourrait faire un effort quand même. Ce n'était qu'un repas, rien d'autre. Il lui demandait juste de goûter la recette de sa mère qu'il avait préparée de son mieux. Il voulait se faire pardonner pour son mauvais comportement et ses sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes depuis qu'il affrontait Derek au lycée.

Stiles toucha son plat du dos de la main. Il était froid. Cette fois il irait lui toucher deux mots. Il ne pouvait pas travailler le soir de Noël.

Déterminé et blessé, Stiles se leva en frappant un peu ses cuisses contre le bord de la table au passage et il alla jusqu'au bureau de son père.

-Il n'a aucune raison de faire ça. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui passe par l'esprit. Il sait très bien qu'elles sont sous protection des témoins.

La voix du shérif se tut un instant alors que son interlocuteur lui répondait.

-Roger Hill... Quand le retrouverons-nous?

Stiles comprit qu'il parlait encore de cet évadé et il se désintéressa de la conversation téléphonique. Tant pis. Il mangerait seul. Son Noël serait donc comme ça cette année?

-Quelle poisse.

Heureusement il était invité à une fête pour le nouvel an avec Scott et sa bande. Là-bas il aurait l'occasion de s'amuser au moins. Il avait hâte d'y être.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cette ambiance lourde et sa solitude, alors il enfila son sweat favori et mit son mp3 en marche. Il ne prévint pas le shérif de son départ. De toute manière il ne remarquerait sûrement pas son absence alors à quoi bon?

Il ferma la porte à clé et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il comptait aller mais il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les mains dans les poches et le regard vide, Stiles déambulait dans les rues désertes de Beacon Hills en laissant ses pensées vagabonder loin de sa famille.

Depuis le début des vacances, il avait enfin remarqué à quel point sa petite guerre avec Derek lui manquait. Il avait une si grande envie de le taquiner à cet instant que ce besoin en devenait quasiment maladif. Il avait besoin de son regard pour se sentir bien.

Et il se trouvait pathétique. Stiles n'arrivait pas à oublier cet été avec le Derek qu'il avait rencontré et qu'il avait apprécié. Cette image si agréable se superposait toujours à celle du Derek qu'il avait appris à connaître ici et il ne pouvait pas le haïr pour ce qu'il lui faisait. Peu importe à quel point il se montrait odieux, Stiles restait obnubilé par lui. Il le voyait et l'entendait partout. Ce qui était certainement réellement le cas. Ils se cherchaient sans arrêt pour se battre à coup de paroles blessantes ou de plaisanteries douteuses. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé par rapport aux mois précédents. Une atmosphère particulière. Et il n'avait compris ce que cela signifiait qu'après avoir vu Jackson et Lydia se tourner autour un jour. De l'attirance. Bien sûr de son côté elle n'était jamais partit mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Derek. Lui il l'avait dégoûté, il le savait. Mais maintenant tout était différent.

Ses regards qu'il avait pris pour de la haine n'étaient rien d'autres que du désir. Seulement si un jour Derek en venait à vouloir à nouveau l'approcher il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il l'avait quand même jeté comme un malpropre en l'insultant avant de le ridiculiser publiquement à de nombreuses reprises.

-Non. S'il vient je l'envoie se faire fou...

Stiles fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta dans sa marche nerveuse, puis secoua la tête en reprenant sa route.

Oui, il refuserait toute approche. Enfin il n'y en aurait peut-être jamais. Et paradoxalement cette pensée le frustrait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Son cœur lourd avait machinalement mené ses pas vers l'endroit où il allait toujours se recueillir lorsqu'il allait mal avant de quitter Beacon Hills. Il s'avança vers les grilles en fer forgé et serra ses mains autour de deux tiges métalliques pour regarder le paysage funèbre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il voyait sa mère de là où il se trouvait. Elle était juste là, au bout de l'allée gravillonnée plongée dans la nuit. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux percevoir le faible reflet du marbre glacé et pour mieux ressentir la présence de Claudia. Il avait besoin de se confier à elle mais il n'osait pas escalader les grilles.

En vérité ce n'était qu'une excuse. Même si elles avaient été ouvertes il ne serait pas entré. Ou alors il aurait vite fait demi-tour.

Son départ pour l'internat avait un point positif et négatif en même temps. Il n'avait plus eut l'occasion de retourner sur la tombe de sa mère et cela l'avait aidé à oublier un peu la douleur. Il avait appris à être moins dépendant par rapport à l'époque où il passait tout son temps là-bas à se morfondre. Maintenant par contre il n'osait plus entrer. Pour l'instant.

Stiles se promit d'aller lui rendre visite au moins une fois durant l'année avec le plus beau bouquet qu'il pourrait trouver pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir dédaigné si longtemps.

Pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à y aller.

L'hyperactif laissa ses mains glisser le long de la grille avant de souffler profondément. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui maintenant.

_Six jours plus tard..._

Stiles poussa une plainte de frustration en voyant l'air gêné de Scott à côté de lui.

-Vas-y, dis-moi quel est le problème.

-En fait... Tu sais pour la fête?

-Celle où nous nous rendons en ce moment-même, ajouta l'hyperactif las.

-Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai appris de source sûre que tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu y trouveras.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas. Moi je crois qu'au contraire il y aura tout ce que je veux. De l'alcool, de la musique et une bonne ambiance.

-Y a un problème avec le dernier point.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'ambiance serait mauvaise. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avant que je m'énerve.

Scott tritura les manches de sa veste en faisant une drôle de tête.

-Hale et sa clique y seront, avoua-t-il l'air penaud.

Stiles soupira.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi aurais-je eu la paix deux semaines?

Mais il mentait. Il n'était que plus enthousiaste qu'avant de se rendre à cette fête. Il y retrouvera enfin Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait depuis plus d'une semaine! Il avait envie de se frotter encore un peu à lui, au sens figuré du terme bien entendu.

-Merde, jura-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait aussi au sens littéral. Mais il ne devait pas. Pas après ce que ce connard lui avait fait. Tant pis pour ses hormones. Il n'avait qu'à se trouver une fille quelconque pendant la soirée et la finir avec elle pour se changer les idées. Jamais il n'avait prévu de vouloir de lui si longtemps. Il était censé l'oublier.

Stiles soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et Scott dû croire que c'était à cause de la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apporter. Ce qui était le cas mais pas comme il l'imaginait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il y eut quelques cris enthousiastes lorsque Scott et Stiles arrivèrent dans le grand salon des Whittemore aménagé spécialement pour une des plus grandes fêtes de l'année après l'anniversaire de Lydia. La fête était déjà bien commencée et partout des jeunes dansaient en buvant ou en fumant.

Stiles n'était pas habitué à ce genre de fête et il se sentait un peu perdu au milieu de cette foule de visages inconnus. Pourtant il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser cette nuit.

Il vit Allison se diriger vers eux toute souriante et il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle était vraiment une bombe en fait. Il comprenait mieux comment Scott avait pu flasher dessus.

D'ailleurs lui aimerait bien retrouver son canon à lui et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter la foule à la recherche d'un blouson de cuir ou d'une mèche de cheveux noir. Seulement il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un? Demanda Scott en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Stiles secoua la tête négativement.

-Allison et moi on va danser, ça te dérange pas?

-Vas-y.

Scott lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et quitta son ami au bras de sa petite-copine. L'hyperactif en profita pour aller s'installer au bar. De là-bas il pourrait peut-être mieux voir la foule et dénicher son passe-temps favori.

-Je te sers quelque chose beau gosse?

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Stiles en se tournant vers le barman.

Oui, le. Il attirait tous les gays de la terre ou ce n'était qu'une impression?

-Oh euh... Oui, je voudrais un-

Mais Stiles n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un percutait sa chaise et le faisait tomber sur les fesses.

-Ah putain tu pouvais pas faire atten-

Stiles s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il vit le sourire et le regard moqueur qui le dominaient. Il réprima son propre sourire à la vue de Derek et prit la main tendue. C'était un piège, il en avait bien conscience, seulement il s'était laissé emporter par le souvenir d'une scène similaire pendant les vacances.

Leur premier baiser...

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Derek le remonta bien docilement. Il vit à son regard confus qu'il avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Puis il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées et lâcha brusquement celle de Stiles.

-Je t'avais manqué Hale? Cria l'hyperactif en s'avançant vers l'aîné pour s'en faire entendre.

-Dans tes rêves!

Stiles perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement derrière le bar et il vit celui qui voulait le servir avec un air paniqué. Il était certain que de se retrouver si près des deux ennemis du lycée n'était pas très bon pour la survie. Alors Stiles s'éloigna du comptoir sans plus faire attention à Derek. Il avait besoin d'air pour faire sortir toutes les pensées qu'il avait eu en vivant la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ce n'était plus le même Derek. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir qu'une chose comme ça arrive. Et pourtant... Il souhaiterait tellement pouvoir remonter le temps.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin, Stiles sentit une main l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer en arrière.

-Hey Stilinski!

Il tourna la tête, surprit, vers Jackson qui le fixait avec énervement.

-C'est vrai qu'Hale et sa bande sont entrés ici?

-Euh... J'en sais rien, mentit Stiles pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-Si tu les croises ne fous pas la merde avec eux. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Stiles vit Lydia derrière son petit-ami qui s'approcha.

-Alors Jackson?

-Il sait pas.

Puis il s'en alla, sûrement à la recherche de ces invités non-souhaités alors que la rousse restait.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être là? Demanda Stiles en se sentant idiot de poser la question.

-Rien ne les en empêche vu que c'est ouvert à tout le monde. Mais c'est seulement s'ils montrent leur bonne foi et ne font pas de conneries.

Stiles hocha la tête mais elle était déjà partie. Il voulut reprendre son chemin vers l'air frais seulement une autre main vint l'attraper par l'épaule et le tira en arrière.

-Non mais j'en ai marre à la fin! Lâchez moi merde!

-Pourquoi leur as-tu menti? Demanda Derek contre son oreille.

Stiles sursauta et tourna la tête derrière lui.

-Mais tu me suis ou quoi? Depuis quand t'es là Hale?

Mais il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait répondu ça à Jackson. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient là, ou au moins Derek. Avait-il essayé de le... protéger? Il n'en savait rien. Mais quand il le sentait si près de lui il commençait à comprendre.

-Je ne vais quand même pas laisser mon souffre-douleur préféré s'en aller.

La main de Derek qui tenait son bras descendit le long du torse de Stiles puis arrêta sa course sur une hanche de l'hyperactif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hale? Grogna Stiles en donnant un coup de coude dans le bras de l'aîné derrière lui.

-Je montre ma bonne foi comme ils l'ont demandé si gentiment. Tant que je ne fais que danser sans créer d'embrouille tout va bien, non? Demanda-t-il en glissant sa seconde main sur la taille de Stiles.

-Ouais bah va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors, rétorqua Stiles de mauvaise humeur alors qu'il se sentait réagir à la proximité tant manquée de Derek.

Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de l'emmerdeur mais il le tenait beaucoup trop fort pour lui laisser la moindre chance de le laisser en plan.

-Je veux juste danser, chuchota Derek en entamant un mouvement lascif de bassin contre Stiles.

L'hyperactif rougit en sentant les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance lourde de fumée et d'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet mais il avait l'impression d'être de retour quatre mois en arrière.

Alors il remonta ses bras pour les enrouler derrière la nuque de Derek qu'il sentit sourire contre la peau de sa nuque.

Et il se laissa aller. La musique lui engourdissait tous les sens, il se laissait faire docilement. A cet instant Derek aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il aurait accepté sans hésiter. Il était entièrement et irrémédiablement sous l'emprise de son ancien amant.

Grisé par les sensations sensuelles que lui apportait la danse langoureuse, il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de Derek qui passa une main sous le haut du plus jeune. Il caressa la petite parcelle de peau offerte tout en penchant son visage vers la gorge de Stiles. Il y déposa un premier baiser plein de désir puis remonta lentement le long du cou.

Stiles se sentait ivre de l'odeur de Derek et de l'effet qu'avaient ses mains et ses lèvres sur lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'espoir que son partenaire l'embrasserait mais elles restèrent abandonnées.

Il imaginait pourtant sans peine le plaisir que prenait l'aîné d'après ce qu'il sentait contre lui.

-Tu es vraiment..., susurra Derek d'une voix suave près du visage de Stiles.

L'hyperactif ouvrit les paupières à demi pour observer le visage de Derek où se formait progressivement un sourire sadique. Il ne comprit pas et soudain il sentit quelque chose de différent. Ils étaient dehors. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt? Et que signifiait ce sourire?

-... Naïf, conclu Derek en le poussant brusquement en avant.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et il atterrit dans la piscine en moins de dix petites secondes.

Elle était glacée! Et sale par-dessus le marché. Il battit des jambes et des bras jusqu'à remonter à la surface et il vit Derek au bord du bassin qui souriait comme jamais alors que des invités inquiets avançaient dans leur direction dans une espèce de mouvement de panique. Certains avaient reconnu les deux adversaires du lycée et s'inquiétaient de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Enfin Stiles pensait plutôt qu'ils voulaient assister au spectacle.

Il était hors de lui. L'eau froide lui avait remis les idées en place et maintenant il fixait Derek avec son regard le plus meurtrier possible. Il le détestait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'était pas dans les règles.

Stiles réprima son air choqué. Non, il n'y avait pas de règles justement.

Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Derek était trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui attraper une jambe et le faire tomber dans l'eau lui aussi. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il posa ses mains sur les dalles en pierre et se hissa hors de l'eau alors que Jackson et le reste de la bande arrivaient.

-Hale! S'écria l'organisateur de la fête. Si t'as un problème avec Stilinski règle-le dehors!

-On est dehors au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répliqua Derek en se tournant les bras croisés vers Jackson.

Stiles profita de l'inattention de son ennemi pour l'attraper par le torse et se jeter une nouvelle fois dans l'eau avec lui pour être sûr qu'il y atterrirait. Une fois sous l'eau, Stiles poussa ses jambes sur le torse de Derek pour lui faire atteindre le fond en même temps qu'il prenait de l'élan pour remonter à l'air libre. Il accrocha ses doigts sur le mur carrelé et vit les invités commencer à s'inquiéter alors que Jackson s'énervait et criait quelque chose à Stiles qui devait sûrement être des insultes.

Il vit Scott arriver précipitamment certainement dans l'objectif de l'aider à ressortir de l'eau sauf qu'une main se referma sur sa cheville et le fit à nouveau couler. Il se débattit et donna des coups à Derek qui remonta à la surface à côté de lui dégoulinant d'algues vertes et d'eau à la propreté douteuse. Stiles plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire vainqueur. Derek le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

-T'es vraiment con, soupira-t-il.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça? S'écria Stiles sans accorder la moindre attention à Jackson qui continuait à les insulter et à les menacer.

-Ouais. T'es con et en plus t'es naïf. Un vrai gamin.

Le premier coup partit sans crier gare et les autres s'enchaînèrent dans des gerbes d'eau qui aspergèrent les spectateurs qui s'étaient trop approchés. Ça leur apprendra à vouloir s'amuser du malheur des autres tiens. Au bout de quelques coups bien placés, les deux adversaires réussirent à s'immobiliser l'un l'autre. Stiles tenait Derek par la nuque en enfonçant son autre avant-bras dans sa gorge alors que l'aîné le tenait à la gorge d'une main et retenait son poignet pour empêcher d'être étouffé.

-Sortez de là! Cria Jackson en arrivant près d'eux.

-Derek arrête on se casse! S'exclama Erica essoufflée qui venait d'arriver.

-Stiles c'est bon! Appela Scott inquiet. Sors de l'eau avant de tomber malade! Il en vaut pas la peine!

-Ouais c'est ça écoute ton petit pote. Faut pas attraper un vilain rhume, se moqua Derek en plissant les yeux. Ce serait trop pour un bébé comme toi.

Stiles montra les dents et resserra sa prise pour étouffer Derek.

-Sors de là Derek, ordonna Boyd d'une voix forte au bord de la piscine.

Le concerné tourna les yeux vers sa bande qui le regardait avec insistance. Ils allaient avoir des problèmes s'ils continuaient. Alors Derek soupira et lâcha Stiles qui en fit de même. Ils remontrent sur le bord aidés de leurs amis et ils eurent le même réflexe de repousser leurs mains secourables.

Ils se lancèrent un regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner chacun de son côté.

-Ça va? Tu as mal quelque part? S'enquit Scott en vérifiant le visage et ce qu'il pouvait voir de la peau de son ami.

-Ouais c'est bon. T'inquiète. Notre baston à toi et moi était bien pire.

Scott sourit et hocha la tête en riant doucement.

-OK je te crois. Bon, je pense qu'on va te trouver de quoi te laver et te chang-

-Non. Je crois que je ne vais de toute manière pas pouvoir rester alors autant m'occuper de ça chez moi.

-Hale et Stilinski, dégagez de chez moi! Commanda Jackson autoritaire en pointant le doigt vers la sortie.

-Eh bien voilà. Qu'est-ce que je disais? Soupira Stiles. Bon bah à plus tard Scottie.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps à sa première fête et c'était bien son seul regret. Après côté remord c'était autre chose. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser avoir comme ça. Et Derek n'aurait jamais dû faire une chose si cruelle...

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard assassin avant d'être séparés visuellement par la foule qui reprenait la fête où elle l'avait laissée.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et Stiles ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Comment devait-il réagir en présence de Derek après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux? Malgré la haine qu'il lui vouait désormais il ne le laissait pas de marbre, il dépendait de lui et de son regard. Il n'existait pas si Derek ne le voyait pas. Mais arriverait-il à le regarder en face comme avant?

-Hey, tu veux que je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle? Demanda Scott en attrapant Stiles par la nuque.

-Fais-toi plaisir...

-On rattrape leur score. Si on continue comme ça bientôt on pourra les égaler!

-Tu sembles très enthousiaste...

-Et toi pas beaucoup. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de pouvoir te venger d'eux?

-Si bien sûr. Mais moi je ne veux pas les égaler... Je veux les exterminer. Je veux qu'après ça ils ne se relèvent plus, dit Stiles avec conviction. Surtout Hale. Je veux lui pourrir la vie et je le ferai. Et toi tu m'aideras.

-Sans problème. Je n'attends que tes ordres pour commencer le divertissement.

-Ils vont souffrir, jubila l'hyperactif en se frottant les mains.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce soir on se fait une bouffe tous ensemble? Proposa Jackson en sortant de leur cours d'anglais.

-Oui! S'exclama Lydia enthousiaste, j'en ai déjà marre d'être de retour ici.

-Je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord, répondit Allison. J'ai eu une mauvaise note avant les vacances.

-Oh la fifille à son papa, rétorqua son amie moqueusement.

L'aînée soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais elle ignora le ton narquois de Lydia.

-Mouais, répondit Scott à son tour. Pourquoi pas? Je vais m'arranger avec ma mère.

Stiles fouilla la foule du regard comme d'habitude quand il les entendait s'organiser des sorties sans lui. Il se sentit blessé d'être ainsi mis de côté. Mais en même temps il comprenait. Il était le petit nouveau et il n'était pas assez proche d'eux. Pourtant il s'était dit qu'à partir du moment où il réagirait enfin ils l'inviteraient à les rejoindre au moins une fois... Mais c'était trop demander apparemment.

Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tiens je me demande ce qu'elle lui veut, dit Scott sans avoir l'air de parler à quiconque.

-De qui tu parles? Demanda Stiles.

-Blake et Hale, répondit l'autre en les désignant d'un signe du menton.

L'hyperactif regarda dans la direction indiquée et retint sa grimace de dégoût. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût. Pourquoi étaient-ils si près l'un de l'autre?

-Elle doit faire sa tournée de campagne d'apaisement social. Elle le fait toujours lorsqu'on va trop loin dans notre compet'.

-De quoi elle se mêle?

-Elle est membre du conseil des élèves. C'est son rôle de garder une ambiance générale saine. En plus de s'occuper de choses plus administratives et des événements du lycée comme les clubs et autres.

-Ah...

Stiles était rassuré, elle ne faisait que son devoir. Ils ne se voyaient pas autrement. Cette pensée le rassura et il s'énerva contre lui-même. Derek n'avait qu'à baiser qui il voulait. Ça ne le regardait pas. Seulement il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer en le voyant si familier avec cette fille.

Il plissa les yeux de colère et d'amertume et fixa le dos de Derek avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Cette rentrée scolaire avait signé un redoublement d'efforts du côté de Stiles comme de celui de Derek. Ils enchaînaient coups bas et humiliations publiques et l'amusement de Scott s'était peu à peu évaporé au fil des jours. Stiles avait bien vu qu'il avait compris qu'il prenait cette affaire beaucoup trop à cœur. Pour l'instant ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet.

Mais en attendant tout le reste du lycée se réjouissait du spectacle et des points qui s'accumulaient sans arrêt. Pas un jour ne passait sans que l'on voie l'un ou l'autre dans une situation cocasse ou cruelle à certains moments. Il fallait dire que les autres n'avaient plus grand chose à faire alors que les anciens amants se battaient sans discontinuer.

Seulement ils ne connaissaient pas l'envers du décor, la vraie raison de la haine qu'ils se vouaient corps et âme. Et ils ne sentaient pas la lourdeur de l'atmosphère dès qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ou alors ils le prenaient pour de la colère, du ressentiment. Pourtant la vérité était toute autre. De la tension, certes, mais sexuelle, sans aucun doute possible. Stiles avait bien reconnu cette ambiance particulière. Il savait que c'était ça.

-T'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui? Demanda Scott en s'asseyant derrière Stiles.

L'hyperactif sursauta en quittant ses pensées et il tourna légèrement les yeux vers Derek qui le fixait de sa place habituelle au fond de la classe.

-Euh... Non. J'ai oublié.

-Toi? Oublier de te venger d'eux?

Scott semblait vraiment surprit.

-Ouais... Je me demande si ça sert vraiment à quelque chose au final, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. En même temps il désirait Derek mais il voulait le voir souffrir pour ce qu'il lui faisait sans arrêt. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à riposter ils étaient entrés dans une spirale de vengeance. Ils ne pouvaient plus en sortir. Alors ils continuaient à se faire du mal et à se haïr. C'était la seule manière qu'ils avaient afin d'exister l'un pour l'autre.

-T'es sûr que ça va Stiles? Demanda Scott.

-Ouais. Je suis juste fatigué, répondit Stiles en se redressant pour cacher son incertitude. Aujourd'hui je pense que je vais les laisser tranquille pour une fois. J'ai la flemme de me décarcasser pour eux.

-Ah...

Scott ne chercha pas plus loin et Stiles en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais su quoi lui dire. Et puis comment aurait-il pu prendre le fait qu'il veuille s'envoyer en l'air avec l'ennemi? Mal, sans aucun doute. Surtout que ça faisait des mois qu'il était ici et qu'il savait qui était Derek sans lui en parler. Si jamais il l'apprenait il allait lui en vouloir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu as eu une heure de retenue du professeur Harris récemment? Demanda le shérif en plein repas.

-Non, il s'est un peu calmé depuis que tu as appelé le directeur.

-Très bien. Et il continue à te faire des remarques?

-Oui... Un peu. Mais c'est mieux qu'avant ça c'est sûr. Il me fiche la paix et du coup j'ai de meilleures notes depuis qu'il ne me saque plus trop.

Le shérif parut satisfait que son intervention ai porté ces fruits et il sourit légèrement.

-Et sinon à part ça, comment se passent tes autres cours?

Stiles était vraiment surprit. Depuis quand se souciait-il tant de sa scolarité? Pourquoi ce soir en particulier? Mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il voulait profiter de cette occasion en or pour ouvrir le dialogue avec lui.

-Ça va, j'aime beaucoup notre prof principale, et le prof de maths est vraiment drôle...

Peut-être était-ce le début de quelque chose de meilleur ce soir? Il l'espérait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles termina de ranger les assiettes dans un placard lorsqu'une couleur vive lui sauta aux yeux sur le micro-onde. Il ferma la porte du placard et regarda autour de lui. Le shérif était au salon, aucun risque pour lui. Il s'approcha et poussa quelques papiers et factures avant de trouver ce qui avait attiré son regard. Il la prit en main et observa attentivement l'enveloppe bleu électrique avec curiosité. Aucun nom, aucune adresse, elle avait dû être déposée directement dans leur boite aux lettres. Un message d'une admiratrice?

Il voulut ouvrir le rabat de l'enveloppe mais il entendit le shérif se lever et venir par ici. Il remit le morceau de papier à sa place et s'adossa au plan de travail innocemment alors que son père arrivait pour se prendre une tasse de café.

Il lui fit un petit geste de la main, gêné, avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer le cœur battant. Qu'était-ce donc que cette lettre? Une admiratrice? Une amie? Parce qu'il était certain que cette lettre venait d'une femme. Elle était couverte de parfum.

-Oh non...

Et si c'était une amante? Son père aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie? Et lui n'en saurait rien?

Il se sentait blessé d'être ainsi mit à l'écart d'une chose si importante. Lui il voulait pouvoir se réjouir pour son père, savoir qu'il allait mieux, qu'il avait fait son deuil. Il voulait que son père le lui dise de lui-même.

Stiles soupira de lassitude et de fatigue.

Seulement pour ça ils allaient devoir se rapprocher... Et c'était loin d'être gagné.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voili voilou! J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite scène xD (MWAHAHAHAHA)

Le prochain chapitre sera donc si on suit la logique de l'année... La Saint-Valentin! Ça promet d'être violent, je vous préviens tout de suite. ;)

Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de poster demain parce que j'ai une journée chargée de prévue alors je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. :'(

Encore merci pour tous les favoris, les followers de plus en plus nombreux et les reviews! (D'ailleurs merci à Alumette à qui je ne peux pas répondre :D)

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	8. J'ai envie de te détruire

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: J'ai bien pris vos remarques du dernier chapitre en compte et je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus vous décevoir et vous offrir les meilleurs chapitres que je serai capable d'écrire.**

**Info sur question récurrente:**** /!\ Pour ce qui concerne la longueur de ma fiction par rapport à ce que vous avez lu jusque là, je me répète pour ceux qui ne savent pas, mais pour l'instant nous sommes encore dans l'introduction de la fiction jusqu'au chapitre 9-10 à peu près pour bien mettre toutes les bases en place avant d'attaquer le Sterek. Après quelques événements, le rythme (pas celui de la publication je vous rassure xD) va ralentir. Les mois restants seront beaucoup plus détaillés que le début de l'histoire. Ce sera jour par jour, parfois il y aura de nouveau des ellipses mais plus autant qu'avant. Et là je ****développerai la relation entre Stiles et Derek, Stiles et le shérif et tout le reste. Mais bien sûr, ce sera le quotidien d'un lycéen, donc forcément des fois ce sera un petit peu répétitif (enfin ça c'est concernant l'emploi du temps par exemple). Mais je m'améliorerai pour rendre tout ça meilleur qu'avant. Donc, effectivement, la fiction risque d'être plus courte parce qu'il y a certaines choses que je vais certainement enlever pour le bien de vos petits nerfs (Enfin si le Angst vous rebute trop après ce chapitre-ci. Vos avis m'intéressent). Bref, j'espère que vous avez lu ce mot et si vous ne l'avez pas fait c'est pas bien! xD (La petite remarque qui ne sert strictement à rien vu que si vous ne l'avez pas lu vous ne pouvez pas voir ce mot... Euh.. Je me tais maintenant. xD) /!\**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Three Days Grace - Animal I have become

-Trapt - Headstrong

-Notre Dame de Paris - Tu vas me détruire

-Rammstein - Ich tu dir weh

(Oui, que du très lourd aujourd'hui)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai envie de te détruire.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

L'incertitude de Stiles n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Cette fois il en était certain, il haïssait Derek de tout son être. Et il le lui rendait bien. Leur guerre était devenue légendaire au lycée. Tout le monde les connaissait et suivait leur bataille de près ou de loin.

Stiles voyait bien que Scott s'inquiétait de plus en plus et qu'il se posait des questions. Il ne pouvait pas le haïr aussi fort comme ça. Quelque chose avait dû se passer entre eux et il n'était pas au courant. Mais pourtant pour l'instant il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de fixer Stiles sans arrêt en l'interrogeant du regard. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. D'ailleurs l'hyperactif commençait à craindre que son secret lui soit dévoilé. Il redoutait la réaction de son ami.

En plus pour couronner le tout il avait un très mauvais pressentiment depuis son réveil. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui tomber dessus en ce jour de Saint-Valentin. Supporterait-il de voir Derek se faire harceler par des élèves trop entreprenantes? Et s'il venait avec sa petite-amie dont avait parlé Erica en début d'année? Supporterait-il de les voir batifoler?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en remarquant quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais vu Derek avec aucune fille autre qu'Erica ou Jennifer lorsqu'elle était venue lui remonter les bretelles. Alors cette inconnue n'était pas au lycée? Dans ce cas elle ne pourrait pas venir, si? Il allait avoir la paix au moins de ce côté-là. Ça le rassurait.

Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ce matin? Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver.

-Stiles, tu vas être en retard si tu continues à rêvasser comme ça, déclara le shérif en prenant ses clés.

L'adolescent regarda l'heure et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

-Je suis en retard!

-C'est bien ce que je disais...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Scott... Je ne veux en aucun cas connaître les positions qu'Allison et toi allez prendre ce soir, soupira Stiles frustré.

-Oh..., murmura l'autre en semblant déçu. Tu dis ça parce que toi t'es frustré d'être seul en fait.

-Ouais. Carrément. J'ai envie de baiser et ça me frustre à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

-Bah trouve-toi quelqu'un.

-Tu crois que c'est si simple? Répondit Stiles de mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras devant lui.

-Tu penses encore à ton inconnu de cet été c'est ça? Demanda Scott doucement.

-Non, pas du tout. Moi je veux une nana. Pas un mec.

-Pourtant t'y penses encore.

-Je te dis que non!

-Si tu n'y pensais plus ça ferait longtemps que tu serais en couple.

-Pour ça faudrait qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

-Eh bien justement. Tu viens d'avouer que tu pensais encore à lui. Parce que je te signale juste que ça fait des jours que cette fille là-bas te regarde et elle ne semble pas vouloir juste faire ami-ami.

-Hein? S'exclama Stiles avec incrédulité en se tournant sur lui-même pour effectivement apercevoir une fille qui le fixait et qui détourna rapidement les yeux. Tu crois que... ?

-Oh que oui. Je me demandais si t'allais la remarquer un jour la pauvre. Tu lui as déjà foutu plusieurs vents depuis quelques jours. Sans même t'en rendre compte en plus.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

-Parce que je pensais que tu l'avais vu et que tu l'ignorais volontairement parce qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. Et apparemment c'est juste que tu préfères moins de poitrine et plus de pectoraux.

-Mais lâche-moi avec ça! Je te dis que je l'ai oublié!

Scott prit un air satisfait et il sourit en coin avec un regard peu crédule.

-Je sais que t'es encore coincé dessus. Tu devrais peut-être le chercher. T'as rien pour le retrouver?

-Je te dis que je n'en veux plus! S'écria Stiles férocement en se levant en plaquant ses mains bruyamment sur leur table.

Allison, Lydia et Jackson ainsi que quelques élèves alentour dans le réfectoire se tournèrent vers lui après son éclat. Il se rassit le rouge aux joues de s'être emporté et s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Scott avant de baisser la tête vers son assiette.

-Je ne voulais pas t'énerver désolé, s'excusa Scott en se penchant légèrement vers l'hyperactif en parlant à voix basse. Mais avoue au moins qu'il te manque un peu. Tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça sinon.

Stiles soupira en appuyant son visage contre ses paumes.

-Oui... Il me manque. Et j'y pense sans arrêt. Je me dis que si j'avais accepté son numéro tout aurait pu se passer tellement différemment.

-Tu peux encore te rattraper. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le retrouver. Ce n'est pas une simple histoire de numéro refusé qui va gâcher tout ça.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, c'était ridicule! Pourquoi ne s'était-il rien demandé après que Derek lui ai sorti cette excuse bidon? Il avait bien dit qu'il y avait autre chose qui le retenait, et il ne pouvait pas changer autant sans raison. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais alors pourquoi faisait-il tout pour garder contact avec lui?

Parce qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça. Se battre pour être proches. Rien d'autre.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, se plaignit Stiles.

Scott lui tapota le dos gentiment.

-Allez, perd pas courage. On va le retrouver ton prince charmant.

Sauf que son problème n'était pas de le trouver, mais de le comprendre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles, je crois que ta prétendante vient par ici, se moqua Scott en chuchotant à l'oreille de l'hyperactif.

Stiles se retourna et vit qu'en effet la jeune fille de midi le regardait et marchait avec détermination dans sa direction. Seulement au même moment Derek et sa bande arrivèrent dans le couloir et Stiles reconnu à leurs têtes qu'ils venaient les emmerder. Son pressentiment revenait encore plus fort qu'à son réveil et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit s'arrêter plus loin près de leurs casiers. Ils étaient saufs.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler, dit Allison à voix basse.

-A Hale? Demanda Stiles.

L'aînée cligna des yeux avec surprise.

-Mais non, je parle de cette fille.

-Je crois qu'elle a même un cadeau de Saint-Valentin pour toi, commenta Lydia qui arborait fièrement la bague offerte par son propre petit-ami.

-Mais je sais même pas qui c'est cette fille! Et pourquoi ça a l'air de tant vous intéresser tout à coup?

-Parce que ça nous fait pitié de te voir rester puceau, répliqua Jackson moqueur.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Si vous saviez...

Stiles le fixa avec reproche alors que les trois autres amis les regardaient avec curiosité.

-Il ne l'est pas? Demanda Lydia qui haussa un sourcil.

-Il a-

-La ferme, ordonna Stiles durement en écrasant le pied de son ami qui grimaça.

-Elle arrive par ici! Prévint Allison enthousiaste.

-Mais je fais quoi moi? S'affola Stiles alors que Scott le poussait légèrement dans le dos. Tu la suis si elle te demande à parler avec toi.

-Mais je lui dis quoi?

-Fais comme tu le sens.

L'inconnue arriva devant eux avec un air embarrassé et elle lança un regard incertain à son groupe d'amies qui l'encourageait plus loin. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança encore un peu.

-Euh... Salut, je... Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais je m'appelle Jane et euh... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes? Bégaya la fille alors que son visage entier rougissant son l'effet de la gêne et de la honte.

Scott poussa Stiles plus fortement et ce dernier réprima sa grimace avant de hocher la tête.

-On va plus loin? Proposa-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Ils partirent tous les deux avec l'objectif d'aller dans un couloir adjacent pour plus d'intimité et Stiles n'osa même pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de Derek. Il espérait qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

Alors il suivit Jane plus loin et s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle. La fille se retourna et Stiles l'observa plus en détail. Elle n'était pas si mal que ça. Un peu quelconque, mais jolie tout de même. S'il n'avait jamais connu Derek il aurait très certainement pu craquer dessus cependant elle arrivait trop tard.

Et il ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans la blesser.

-Je... Hum... J'ai fait ça pour toi! Dit-elle en semblant avoir mis tout son courage dans cette simple phrase.

Elle lui tendit une boîte qui paraissait contenir du chocolat et il la prit sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Comment la remballer sans la blesser?

-J'ai bien conscience que tu ne savais sûrement même pas que j'existais avant que je vienne te voir mais j'aimerais que tu saches que je suis tombée amour-

Stiles sursauta quand quelqu'un se mit à applaudir au bout du couloir. Lui et Jane se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers l'intrus. L'hyperactif se figea. Derek était là, à quelques mètres, applaudissant sarcastiquement leur entrevue.

-Alors comme ça tu fais chavirer les cœurs toi? Se moqua le nouveau venu d'une voix mauvaise. Comme c'est mignon. Au moins comme ça tu pourras enfin baiser.

Jane semblait complètement terrifiée. Il y avait de quoi en voyant les deux ennemis du lycée face à face dont un qui provoquait l'autre. Ça allait mal se terminer. Stiles repensa à son mauvais pressentiment et jura intérieurement. Quelle poisse.

-Oh mais c'est du vrai chocolat? S'exclama Isaac avec enthousiasme en prenant le cadeau de Jane des mains de Stiles pour l'ouvrir. Ils ont l'air bon.

Boyd s'approcha et piocha une friandise qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée avec un soupir de contentement.

-Ils sont vachement bons.

-Ils ne sont pas pour vous! S'écria Jane sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Rendez-les nous!

-Oh comme c'est mignon, se moqua Derek en les approchant. Il y a déjà un nous. Vous venez ici pour vous bécoter?

Le regard de Stiles se durcit alors qu'il voyait l'air satisfait de Derek. Il était venu exprès.

-Serais-tu jaloux par hasard? Demanda le cadet en croisant les bras en lançant un regard provocateur à Derek.

Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre à une fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Il tenait ça de son père.

Il fusilla Isaac et Boyd du regard alors qu'ils se goinfraient des chocolats offerts par Jane.

-Moi jaloux? Je n'aurais jamais une copine si... inintéressante. Regarde-la comme elle est... Banale. Elle n'a aucun intérêt franchement, asséna Derek cruellement en fixant Jane dans les yeux.

La jeune fille cacha son visage derrière ses mains, morte de honte, et elle fuit le couloir en courant. Stiles n'essaya pas de la retenir et il remarqua Erica légèrement à l'écart qui ne participait pas et se contentait de fixer le sol d'un air concentré. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ce qu'ils faisaient et Stiles se dit que finalement elle pouvait avoir un cœur de temps en temps.

-Eh bien, tu ne la suis pas? Demanda Derek en s'appuyant sur son flanc droit contre le mur qui soutenait l'hyperactif.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Parce que ça m'amuse de te pourrir la vie?

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire? Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment jaloux.

Isaac et Boyd se mirent à rire en entendant la réplique de Stiles.

-Il pense que t'es homo? Ricana Isaac en mangeant une autre sucrerie.

-Ça cache peut-être quelque chose, ajouta Boyd.

-Bah alors Stilinski, tu nous avais pas dit que t'étais de ce bord-là! Le railla le bouclé une nouvelle fois.

Seulement Stiles ne les écoutait plus. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Derek qui avaient vacillé un court instant lorsqu'il lui avait posé _la_ question. Il avait tapé dans le mille sans le vouloir. Il était réellement jaloux. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il était venu pour ça. Et savoir qu'il avait blessé cette fille juste par de la jalousie mal placée et complètement illégitime le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas le _droit_ d'être possessif.

-Putain t'as pas le droit de faire ça! Explosa Stiles sans plus pouvoir contenir sa rage montante. Je t'interdis de faire ça!

Il empoigna le col de Derek et rapprocha son visage du sien alors que son cri avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes dont Boyd, Isaac et Erica qui s'approchèrent avec des regards mauvais en le voyant menacer leur leader.

Derek fit un geste de la main pour empêcher ses amis d'avancer plus.

-Ah oui? Dit-il à voix basse en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de Stiles. Tu m'interdis quelque chose? Et tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'être, cracha l'hyperactif. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux.

-Qui te dit que je le suis?

-Tes yeux. Tes putains d'yeux. Je te connais Hale. Je sais ce qu'il te passe par la tête des fois. Et là ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors arrête. T'as pas le droit d'être jaloux après m'avoir remballé.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce qui se-

Scott s'arrêta en voyant la position délicate de son ami et les trois personnes qui les entouraient. Allison, Jackson et Lydia arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

-Dégagez! Ordonna Stiles avec hargne. C'est entre Hale et moi.

-Stilinski, fais pas de connerie, dit Jackson avec colère en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Ne nous causes pas d'emmerdes.

-Il s'en crée déjà assez seul, rétorqua Derek d'une voix forte avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Stiles à mi-voix. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu comprends? T'es strictement rien pour moi. Je ne t'ai pas lâché pour rien.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait tout ce cirque pour ton numéro?

Derek empoigna à son tour le col de Stiles et il le plaqua durement contre le mur derrière lui sous les exclamations des autres.

-Ne me prends pas pour un gamin. Je m'en fiche complètement de cette histoire si t'as pas compris. Tu. N'est. Rien. C'est tout.

Stiles vit rouge. Il repoussa brusquement Derek et s'apprêta à le cogner lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière.

-Non! Lâche-moi Scott! Je vais le massacrer! Lâche-moi!

De l'autre côté du couloir, Boyd et Isaac retenaient Derek au cas où il voudrait y retourner mais il ne bougeait pas. Il observait seulement Stiles avec son habituel regard neutre. Et cette vue enragea encore plus l'hyperactif qui se débattit avec plus de force.

-Jackson aide-moi! Il faut l'éloigner avant qu'il fasse une connerie! Paniqua Scott. Mais faites quelque chose au lieu de rester là plantés comme des glands! Merde!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles calme toi! Pria Scott en prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. S'il te plaît arrête.

-Laisse-moi y retourner, laisse-moi lui en foutre une sur la gueule. Il n'a pas le droit!

-Oui, il n'a pas le droit, approuva Scott qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que son ami disait. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te battre. Tu te rappelles en début d'année? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'allais pas foutre ta chance en l'air bêtement. Eh bien là c'est l'occasion de tenir ton engagement. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Si tu entres dans son jeu tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas? Je suis déjà coincé! Je veux le voir souffrir! Et je vais réussir à le faire!

-Pense à ton père, pense à ta chance d'être ici. Tu as fait tellement de choses pour retrouver cet endroit, ne gâche pas tous tes efforts pour une broutille pareille.

Stiles prit son visage dans ses mains et crispa ses doigts contre son front alors qu'il soufflait longuement pour essayer de se calmer. Mais c'était si insupportable! Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça? Il _savait!_ Il _savait_ qu'il avait raison! Il était jaloux que quelqu'un puisse le remplacer.

-Ce connard... Il n'a pas le droit d'être...

L'hyperactif serra ses cheveux et cacha son visage contre ses genoux. Scott profita de l'accalmie pour s'asseoir à côté de Stiles au lieu d'attendre accroupi en face de lui.

-Qu'a-t-il dit pour te mettre dans cet état?

Stiles soupira.

-Il est juste extrêmement con... Et Scott... S'il recommence, empêche-moi de faire une connerie.

-Comme aujourd'hui.

-Ouais. Jure-moi que tu m'empêcheras de foutre ma chance en l'air, demanda Stiles en tournant la tête vers son ami.

-Oui, je te le jure. Je te retiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je vais en avoir besoin...

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Le premier coup partit sans prévenir. Le visage de Scott se décomposa et il essaya de s'interposer entre Stiles et Derek qui échangeaient coup sur coup.

L'aîné enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de l'hyperactif avant que celui-ci ne fonce tête baissée dans l'abdomen de Derek pour le faire basculer sur le sol.

-Arrêtez! Cria Erica. Derek arrête!

Mais aucun des deux n'écoutaient les ordres et les suppliques de leurs amis ni leurs tentatives pour les séparer. Ils continuaient à se frapper sans retenue, s'égratignant au passage sur le sol rugueux du parking.

Un attroupement se forma autour d'eux et certains les incitaient à cogner plus fort, encourageaient leur combattant préféré. Alors ils se battaient plus fort, aveuglés par la colère et la frustration.

Tout avait commencé par un regard. Un regard de trop selon Stiles qui n'avait pas supporté la jalousie qu'il y avait vu. Puis les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et voilà où ils en étaient. Ils se battaient comme des chiens au milieu d'une foule qui stimulait leur haine sans état d'âme. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que Derek et Stiles se détruisaient.

-Mais interposez-vous! Séparez-les! S'exclama une voix forte et autoritaire.

Aussitôt Stiles sentit quatre paires de mains le tirer en arrière et l'immobiliser. Il jeta des regards coléreux autour de lui et vit qui les avait fait séparer. Le directeur lui-même. Et il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Ils allaient avoir des ennuis. De gros ennuis.

-Eh merde...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Irresponsables! Dans l'enceinte du lycée en plus! Mais que vous est-il passé par l'esprit? Les réprimanda le directeur.

Stiles grimaça et maintint un peu plus fortement sa poche de glace contre sa joue alors que Derek restait penché sur ses genoux, les coudes posés dessus et le visage fixé au sol.

-Alors? J'attends des explications. Qui a commencé?

L'hyperactif soupira.

-C'est moi, avoua Stiles penaud.

-Et quelle est la raison qui a motivé votre geste?

Le cadet lança un regard en coin à Derek qui le lui rendit avec un air qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait devoir trouver une excuse valable qui ne dévoilerait pas la vérité.

-Il m'a provoqué.

-Et était-ce une raison de réagir?

-Il me provoque depuis le début d'année, renchérit Stiles sous le regard meurtrier de Derek.

Alors là oui, il le balançait. Il s'en fichait complètement de passer pour un mouchard. Il voulait sauver sa peau et si pour ça il devait s'enfoncer encore plus il le ferait.

-Est-ce la vérité monsieur Hale? Demanda le directeur en se tournant vers Derek.

Le second élément perturbateur leva enfin les yeux vers l'adulte.

-Il est possible que je me sois un peu emporté dans mes mots à certains moments, avoua Derek avec un air je-m'en-foutiste particulièrement prononcé.

-Seriez-vous capable de faire la paix? Questionna le directeur en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr que non. Mais il fallait sauver leur peau.

-Oui, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Ce n'était qu'un trop plein d'animosité, ajouta Stiles d'une voix calme et posée pour mieux convaincre l'homme de sa bonne foi.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Derek. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

Le directeur sembla satisfait de leur réponse.

-Vous me semblez en effet comprendre les enjeux de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux bien vous accorder ma confiance. Malheureusement vos parents respectifs seront mis au courant et vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Ensemble bien entendu.

Stiles offrit un sourire crispé à l'adulte. Ça ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Ils allaient encore s'en mettre sur la gueule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais qu'ai-je encore fait de travers pour que tu recommences à faire des conneries? Soupira le shérif las en regardant Stiles avec dédain. Que vais-je faire de toi?

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête en attente de la punition tant redoutée.

-Je veux que tu sois à la maison dès que ton heure de colle quotidienne est terminée, comprit?

Stiles hocha la tête. C'était l'inintérêt chronique pour sa personne qu'avait le shérif pour lui qui lui sauvait la mise. Si l'aîné avait remarqué qu'il ne sortait jamais le soir... Sa punition aurait été toute autre.

-Et gare à toi si tu recommences...

La menace pesa sur les épaules de Stiles comme une enclume et il se sentit se courber légèrement sous la pression que l'on venait de lui mettre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à tenir son engagement de ne pas recommencer et il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite.

_Le lendemain..._

-Donc t'es pas privé de sortie ce week-end? Demanda Scott.

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas.

-Alors tu pourras venir à la fête de Sherry?

-Je pense ouais. Faudra juste que je me tienne à carreau.

Scott soupira.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça? Pourquoi es-tu allé le provoquer? Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Son regard m'a énervé, répondit Stiles en se fermant complètement à l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami.

-Stiles... Tu ne peux pas tout risquer pour un regard de travers. C'est trop important pour ça.

-Mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois...

-Alors explique-moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as eu cette haine pour lui tout à coup. Des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Scott plissa les yeux en scrutant Stiles attentivement à la recherche d'un indice alors que l'hyperactif se mordait la lèvre. Il détestait quand Scott était perspicace. Et ça lui arrivait plus souvent que l'on pouvait le penser.

-Je te cache rien, mentit Stiles en marmonnant. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve de plus en plus. Tu peux comprendre que je le déteste, non? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait!

-Oui, je sais, répondit Scott qui parut croire son excuse. Je sais. Désolé.

Stiles s'insulta intérieurement. Il était un vrai connard de mentir comme ça à Scott. Cinq mois qu'il lui mentait tous les jours. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour lui avouer toute l'histoire. De toute manière il le prendrait mal. Autant tout garder pour lui et attendre que le problème s'en aille de lui-même. C'était sa technique à lui. Une technique de lâche il l'avouait mais c'était dans sa nature. De même que désirer Derek tout en le haïssant. Il ne pouvait rien contre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mettez-vous chacun d'un côté de la salle. Je ne veux aucun grabuge pendant cette heure. Suis-je bien clair?

Stiles et Derek hochèrent la tête et s'assirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans la salle de classe empruntée par Harris pour leur heure de colle. Bien sûr il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui s'occupe d'eux. Stiles pensait sérieusement qu'il aimait faire ça. Garder des gosses pendant ses soirées. Peut-être qu'il n'avait personne chez lui? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas vu le personnage.

-Et pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyiez, j'ai apporté du travail avec moi, annonça le professeur en sortant plusieurs feuilles de son sac. Il sera noté alors appliquez-vous. Enfin ça vous concerne plutôt vous monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles prit le sujet que venait de lui jeter l'adulte et il consulta l'énoncé.

-Mais c'est impossible de faire ça en une heure! S'exclama-t-il.

Harris sourit en s'asseyant à demi sur le bureau devant Stiles.

-C'est étrange comme vous arrivez à me faire ressentir des sentiments si contradictoire. Je suis en même temps très ennuyé de devoir entendre vos jérémiades pitoyables mais en même temps je me réjouis de vous avoir en face de moi car je sais que c'est contre votre gré. Étrange, non?

Stiles marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Rien.

-Vous n'avez même pas le cran de répéter ce que vous venez de dire? C'est lamentable. Et après vous osez faire le fier.

Il se releva de sa table et alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans plus prêter attention à Stiles.

-Je vous comprends tellement monsieur Hale, dit-il en regardant Derek. Si je n'étais pas professeur qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire comme vous.

L'élève lui rendit son sourire.

-Ça fait un bien fou, dit-il. Au moins dans ces moments-là il arrête de faire une tête de victime.

Harris sourit un peu plus et Stiles grinça des dents alors qu'ils continuaient à parler sur lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Bah ouais... Faites comme si je n'existais pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en relisant les exercices qu'il devait faire.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Oh allez Stilinski, j'aime voir ton regard de battant, l'excita Derek moqueusement en tournant autour de Stiles qui restait le plus stoïque possible.

-Ne fais rien Stiles s'il te plaît, demanda Scott à voix basse. Pense à ton père, pense à toi...

-Tu vas vraiment les laisser te manipuler comme ça? Le provoqua une nouvelle fois Derek alors que sa bande paraissait essayer de le retenir. Ils te donnent des ordres, te disent que ce n'est pas bien pour toi mais qu'en penses-tu? Tu aimes ça, non?

-On se casse, grogna Stiles entre ses dents en crispant ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de Scott qu'il ne lâchait plus de peur qu'un mot le fasse se déchaîner.

Lydia et Allison parurent soulagées qu'il le demande de lui-même et ils prirent le chemin opposé au groupe de Derek qui essayait lui aussi de faire partir leur provocateur.

-Ouais, s'exclama Derek avec un rire dans la voix. C'est ça! Va pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère!

Personne n'aurait pu retenir Stiles à cet instant. Impossible d'arrêter un taureau dans sa course folle. Son genou percuta le bassin de Derek puis ses poings s'abattirent sans relâche sur le torse de l'aîné. Pas sa mère! Pas elle! Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait souillée rien qu'en la mentionnant.

Ils roulèrent au sol en continuant à s'anéantir l'un l'autre. Stiles griffait, arrachait tout ce qui était à portée de main. Était-ce réellement possible d'éprouver tellement de haine pour une personne? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant ça. Et ce sentiment lui broyait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Ça le détruisait de l'intérieur.

Les ongles de Derek se plantèrent dans sa nuque et Stiles lui griffa toute la longueur du visage avant d'y enfoncer son poing violemment. Ils allaient se tuer. Ils en auraient été capables à cet instant. En tout cas Stiles le sentait. Son sang battait trop vite dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline coulait trop abondamment dans ses veines, la rage tordait trop ses intestins.

Il pourrait le tuer.

Il voulait l'assassiner.

Annihiler complètement son existence.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

J'ai pu passer finalement. C'est cool, hein? ;D

Comme silvermooon l'a très justement fait remarquer, les ellipses temporelles ne se voit pas très bien, mais le site aime bien enlever mes mises en page donc j'ai essayé de rendre ça plus lisible. Donnez moi votre avis et si c'est toujours si étrange, je rajouterai quelque chose pour que ce soit plus agréable à la lecture :)

Encore pour la forme, désolée s'il manque des morceaux entiers de phrases mais certaines expressions semblent ne pas passer sur le site (il commence d'ailleurs sérieusement à me sortir par les trous de nez celui-là xD) et j'ai essayé de les modifier pour que les phrases soient compréhensibles mais certaines ont quand même pu m'échapper. Si c'est le cas, prévenez moi s'il vous plaît ;)

Brefouille, pour le fond, y a de la violence ici (sans blague) mais je vous rassure, ça va passer. Le prochain chapitre répondra à certaines de vos questions si vous savez lire entre les lignes. ;)

Et sinon, bah, j'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérences malencontreuses. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais des choses ont pu m'échapper comme je suis un peu pressée :S

Merci beaucoup pour les follows (déjà 70!), les favoris (bientôt 40!) et les reviews toujours plus nombreuses! D'ailleurs merci à Axou à qui je ne peux pas répondre! :D

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

**(PS: Est-ce que par hasard quelqu'un sait dans quel épisode Victoria dit sa réplique avec les cookies? Je ne me rappelle pas l'épisode ni la saison. Merci d'avance si quelqu'un s'en souvient et je lui envoie un bisou virtuel :D)**


	9. Nos chances sont en péril

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier soir. Je n'avais plus d'accès à internet. (Mais j'en ai profité pour avancer dans l'écriture du coup ;D) Et je vous poste la suite ce matin pour compenser. :)**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Linkin Park - Iridescent

-The Bravery - Ours

-The Rasmus - The one I love

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 9: Si tu savais à quel point... Nos chances sont en péril.

Le prix à payer pour avoir voulu tuer un homme: Deux jours d'exclusion et privé de sortie par le shérif.

Cette peine lui paraissait plutôt dérisoire compte tenu des intentions qui le motivaient. Stiles aurait voulu le tuer. Réellement. Et ça lui faisait du mal. Il avait eu des envies de meurtre. Pas de celles que l'on a lorsque quelqu'un nous énerve un peu, pas de celles que l'on a quand un petit frère ou une petite sœur a volé votre jouet préféré, pas de celles que l'on a quand un chauffard vous double dangereusement. Non, une vraie envie de tuer.

Derek allait le détruire. C'était impossible de passer par tellement d'extrêmes pour une seule et même personne. C'était impossible à supporter. Il gâchait sa vie.

Pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué? Pourquoi? Il ne comprenait pas... Et maintenant son père recommençait à le détester autant qu'avant son départ de Beacon Hills.

-Stiles... Dis-moi ce que je dois faire? Demanda le shérif d'une voix dure. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire de toi. Je t'avais prévenu. Pas une nouvelle fois. Et qu'as-tu fait? Deux jours après tu recommences? Mais comprends-tu ce que tu fais?

Stiles aurait bien voulu ressortir le raisonnement de Lydia sur la différence entre deux jours ou deux mois pour faire une connerie mais il se tut. Sans baisser la tête cette fois.

-Baisse le regard Stiles. Baisse ton putain de regard quand tu es devant moi! S'écria le shérif.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je ressemble à maman? Si je suis devenu comme ça à la base ce n'est qu'à cause de toi. Tu m'as fait devenir comme ça toi-même. Comment pourrais-tu me punir après cela? Je ne suis pas responsable du monstre que je suis devenu. _Tu_ m'as privé de soutien et d'amour quand j'en avais le plus besoin après la mort de maman. J'étais un gosse putain! Je n'ai connu que la violence pour te faire réagir et attirer ton attention, je t'appelais à l'aide pour que tu t'intéresses enfin à moi et que tu me donnes ce dont j'avais besoin. Malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu ne me voyais pas à cette époque. Tu m'as transformé en monstre pour ensuite pouvoir me punir d'en être un!

-Mais arrête! Cria le shérif à bout de nerfs. Arrête de dire ça! As-tu essayé de me comprendre moi? Que voulais-tu que je fasse à cette époque? J'étais tout aussi perdu que toi sans elle!

-Nous aurions pu nous unir contre le malheur au lieu de rester chacun de notre côté à noyer notre chagrin! Toi tu te noyais dans l'alcool et moi dans la violence! T'ai-je puni pour avoir bu autant? T'ai-je fait la moindre remarque à l'époque? Et pourtant toi tu m'as immédiatement condamné! Tu m'as abandonné dès que tu as senti que la situation t'échappait! Tu m'as abandonné! Tu m'as aban-

La voix de Stiles se brisa et il passa une main sur ses yeux pour effacer le début de larme qui naissait dans ses yeux.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait? Hurla le shérif qui semblait lui aussi prêt à craquer. J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai retrouvé à l'hôpital! J'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait! Si je t'ai éloigné c'est parce que j'avais peur! Je l'ai regretté, _oh ça oui,_ mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière! Il fallait que tu comprennes!

-Que voulais-tu que je comprenne? Que j'étais seul et que personne ne voulait de moi? Bah tu as réussi alors...

Le murmure de Stiles toucha bien plus le shérif que s'il l'avait crié. Il recula d'un pas, semblant s'être prit un coup dans le ventre. Il tituba jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine et s'y appuya en fixant son fils sous un regard nouveau. Il leva une main tremblante vers Stiles mais ce dernier l'évita d'un pas en arrière et tourna sur lui-même avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Il trébucha plusieurs fois dans les escaliers mais réussit tout de même à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il venait de tout gâcher. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté comme ça? Le shérif n'allait jamais supporter qu'il lui ait dit ses quatre vérités de cette manière. Il allait le renvoyer à l'internat. Il allait le perdre une seconde fois. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Stiles se recroquevilla dans son lit et plongea son visage entre ses bras, son envie de pleurer revenant avec plus de force encore. Pouvait-il tomber encore plus bas qu'à cet instant? Était-ce humainement supportable?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''Et tu pourras quand même venir à la fête de Sherry ou pas?''

Stiles se retint d'insulter Scott. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire? Il venait de le voir vouloir tuer un autre être humain et il lui demandait pour sa _stupide_ fête? Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il n'allait pas bien? Qu'il avait besoin de se confier? Mais non, lui il voulait savoir s'il pouvait aller _s'amuser_.

L'hyperactif soupira.

-Non.

-''Ah... Dommage...''

-De toute manière tu seras avec Allison alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. La dernière fois non plus tu ne m'as pas calculé.

-''Mais tu m'avais dit que ça irait!''

-J'allais pas te retenir avec moi alors qu'il y avait ta copine.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles s'en voulu d'avoir dit ça. Scott ne lui avait rien fait. Il était peut-être un peu égocentrique en parlant de la party dans cette situation mais il n'était pas méchant.

-Pardon Scott. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs...

-''C'est bon... Je comprends. On laisse tomber ça. Je croyais que ça pourrait être bien pour te changer les idées...''

Stiles se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Scott était maladroit mais il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme ça, il ne voulait pas créer un froid entre eux. Il pouvait bien faire un effort. Et puis c'était vrai. Là-bas il pourrait se changer les idées et s'amuser un peu pour oublier tous ses problèmes.

-OK. Je viens.

-''Mais et ton père? Tu es privé de sortie.''

-Je m'en fous. De toute façon il va sûrement vouloir me renvoyer à l'internat après tout ce que je lui ai dit ce soir. Alors autant lui désobéir pour enfoncer le clou. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

-''Je sens qu'il y en a un qui veut se bourrer la gueule là...''

-Exactement. Et ce sera pas plus mal. Si mon père a réussi à oublier avec ça pourquoi pas moi, hein? Il va voir ce que ça fait.

Stiles faisait une connerie, il le savait. Mais foutu pour foutu, autant en profiter pour finir en apothéose.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Pendant toute la durée de son exclusion, Stiles n'avait plus une seule fois adressé la parole au shérif qui n'avait pas fait non plus d'approche de son côté. Ils s'ignoraient tout simplement et s'arrangeaient toujours pour ne pas avoir à se fréquenter. Stiles mangeait pendant la journée et le soir il ne descendait plus quand le shérif rentrait du travail.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il put quitter le domicile familial sans problème le samedi soir. Comment son père aurait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'il ne voyait plus l'adolescent de toute la journée?

Alors Stiles se retrouvait devant la maison indiquée par Scott et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il entendait la fête qui battait son plein, la musique, les cris, les rires. Que faisait-il ici franchement? Il n'arriverait jamais à se fondre dans la masse.

-...Et après elle m'a dit qu'elle était lesbienne. Vous vous rendez compte? J'ai cru que j'allais la frapper-

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix d'Eric et les rires de Keith et sa bande. Il les vit arriver vers lui et il se dépêcha d'entrer.

Le premier sentiment qui lui vint en arrivant à l'intérieur fut: Étouffement. Comment faisaient-ils tous pour respirer dans cet endroit? Et la musique lui assourdissait les oreilles au point de lui donner la migraine.

Tout ça était absolument parfait pour lui.

Il ne pouvait plus penser à quoi que ce soit ici. Tous ses sens étaient déjà mobilisés pour comprendre son environnement et rien d'autre ne pouvait venir troubler ses pensées.

Alors il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule avec cette fois l'objectif de prendre un verre. La dernière fois Derek l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait et cette nuit il était déterminé à ne plus se laisser faire.

-Je te sers quelque chose?

-Ce que vous avez de plus fort! Cria Stiles en s'accoudant au bar.

Il fit face à la salle et sourit en regardant tous ces jeunes se défoncer sur la piste de danse. Il avait très envie de les rejoindre et de se trouver une partenaire à son goût.

Sa commande arriva rapidement et il la but d'abord à petites gorgées, prévenant et n'ayant pas envie de perdre ses moyens trop rapidement. Seulement il vit une fille plus loin qui l'observait avec insistance en se déhanchant sur la piste de danse et il vida son verre cul-sec. La chaleur doucereuse de l'alcool réchauffa sa gorge et il sourit malicieusement en échangeant un regard avec l'inconnue. Cette nuit il allait s'amuser.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putain!

Stiles donna un grand coup sur le mur de la salle de bain et s'aspergea une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau.

-Putain, putain, putain!

Il ne comprenait. Elle était belle, un vrai canon, chaude comme tout, prête à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. En plus elle l'avait chauffé toute la soirée en se frottant à lui de manière suggestive alors pourquoi, _pourquoi, _n'avait-il pas été excité une seule seconde? L'image de Derek lui revenait sans arrêt quand il se posait cette question et ça l'énervait plus que tout. Ce mec allait le rendre fou. Il perdait complètement la tête!

-Merde!

Stiles cogna une seconde fois sur le mur à côté du miroir. Derek lui avait détraqué l'esprit. Tout chez lui le faisait le désirer. Ses yeux, sa voix, sa façon de bouger, ses mains. Absolument tout! Mais qu'avait-il de plus que cette fille là-dehors? Rien! Absolument rien!

A part que c'était Derek. Et qu'il ne pouvait désirer personne d'autre à part lui. Il était foutu. Complètement foutu. Jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de cette impasse. Il fallait qu'il rentre. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et risquer de recroiser la fille. Ni personne d'autre. Mais ce soir il avait besoin de se confier. Tant pis s'il gâchait la fête de Scott, il fallait qu'il lui dise la vérité. Il fallait qu'il se déleste de ce poids avant de devoir partir et quitter Beacon Hills pour toujours.

Alors il sortit de la salle de bain, la démarche incertaine et le regard encore flou de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité depuis son arrivée ici. Il ne savait plus combien de verres il avait pris mais il s'en fichait. Ça ne servait à rien. Il se souvenait de tous ses problèmes. Ils lui revenaient encore plus fortement qu'avant d'ailleurs et en plus il se trouvait ridicule. Il était pathétique à se saouler comme ça pour oublier son attirance pour Derek.

Stiles prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Scott mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il réussisse à ne serait-ce que trouver son numéro. Alors il le rangea dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers en titubant et il se soutint à la rambarde pour ne pas dégringoler quelques mètres plus bas.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se mêla à la foule à la recherche de Scott. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être dans cette masse grouillante de lycéens imbibés d'alcool et d'autres substances illicites. Alors il continua à marcher, puis à se débattre contre les corps qui lui barraient le passage. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Scott, marmonna-t-il perdu. Scott!

Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Pas avec le vacarme qui régnait ici.

Il accéléra le pas en baissant la tête sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber alors que la pièce tanguait autour de lui. Soudain il fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Pard-

Stiles s'interrompit de lui-même en voyant qui lui faisait face. Il crut qu'il allait craquer. Pas lui. Pas Derek.

Il remarqua les marques le long de sa joue et sentit une joie malsaine lui remonter dans les tripes. Il lui avait fait ces traces lui-même. C'était jouissif de savoir qu'il l'avait griffé si profondément qu'il en avait encore des marques si visibles. Par contre il n'était pas en état de se battre à cet instant et il espérait que Derek allait passer son chemin. Mais il restait là à le fixer sans rien faire. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à eux et Stiles se dit qu'ils feraient mieux de se méfier. Il ne savait pas encore lequel allait frapper en premier mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Puis il vit les lèvres de Derek bouger alors qu'il lui disait quelque chose seulement il lui était impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils et l'aîné le regarda avec une moue colérique avant de prendre Stiles par le col et de le tirer à travers la foule. Il poussa quelques danseurs sans plus s'en soucier et réussi à les extraire de la piste. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers et y bouscula quelques personnes qui n'osèrent pas l'arrêter en voyant le duo auquel ils avaient à faire.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme de Derek. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler par terre mais l'autre le tenait beaucoup trop fermement pour ça.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de l'étage et Derek ouvrit une porte au hasard.

-Dégagez, ordonna-t-il au couple qui s'y bécotait.

Le garçon voulu protester seulement il reconnut Derek et aida sa copine à se relever avant qu'ils ne partent rapidement.

L'aîné claqua la porte derrière eux et le bruit de la musique s'assourdit légèrement.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là? S'énerva Stiles en poussa Derek pour rouvrir la porte. T'es complètement taré toi!

Mais Derek l'empêcha de ressortir et le plaqua contre la porte violemment. Le cadet grimaça de douleur alors que la poignée lui rentrait dans le dos.

-Tu m'en veux à cause du nouveau look que je t'ai fait? Se moqua-t-il en observant les cicatrices sur le visage de Derek.

Seulement il dû détourner les yeux alors qu'il se sentait réagir avec trop d'enthousiasme à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il fallait dire que les marques en plus de son regard féroce lui donnaient un côté sauvage qui excitait Stiles plus que de raison. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de personne.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses hormones et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il avait la même taille que Derek puis grogna contre lui-même face à l'idiotie de sa pensée. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait?

-Tu es insupportable, dit enfin Derek après un moment de silence. Vraiment complètement insupportable.

-Alors laisse-moi partir, dit Stiles d'une voix agacée. Si t'as envie de me frapper vas-y. De toute manière ça ne changera rien.

Derek plissa les yeux et frappa la porte juste à côté de l'oreille de l'hyperactif.

-Oh oui, j'ai envie de te cogner dès que je te vois...

Stiles soupira et croisa les bras contre son torse en signe défensif inconscient. Il était beaucoup trop près de lui.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas la notion d'espace personnel?

-Pas avec toi, gronda Derek qui paraissait étrange tout à coup. Tu vas vraiment me rendre fou...

Stiles sursauta lorsque brusquement les lèvres de Derek recouvrir les siennes. Il voulut d'abord le repousser mais toute volonté l'abandonna lorsque le parfum de Derek agressa ses sens. Il gémit contre la bouche de l'aîné et se sentit fondre. Il agrippa sa nuque entre ses doigts et l'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre son corps brûlant.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, ils se mordaient, recommençaient à se griffer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. S'ils avaient vécu une histoire comme les autres pendant les vacances, maintenant tout était différent. Ce n'était que rapports de forces et violence. Ils ne pouvaient pas se désirer autrement.

Derek comprima la poitrine de Stiles en le plaquant un peu plus durement contre la porte. Le cadet grogna de douleur alors que son dos souffrait le martyr à être maltraité ainsi et il fit mine de mordre Derek en représailles. Mais ce dernier s'arracha de ses lèvres et plongea dans le cou de l'hyperactif en glissant ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles pour soulever.

Stiles croisa les jambes derrière Derek en gémissant alors que la poignée continuait à lui broyer le dos.

-On fait une connerie, dit Stiles en cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte en serrant les dents pour retenir ses soupirs de plaisir.

Mais Derek continuait à embrasser toute la peau à sa portée avec voracité sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien dire son partenaire.

Sauf que Stiles n'était pas d'accord. Les brumes de l'alcool qu'il avait bu s'évaporaient peu à peu et c'était surtout le souvenir de ce que Derek lui avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient flirté qui le bloquait tout à coup.

-Arrête... je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais arrête ça tout de suite.

Stiles commençait à paniquer. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Pourquoi faire ça tout à coup?

-Lâche moi Hale! S'écria l'hyperactif en repoussant Derek violemment.

Il reprit son souffle en titubant un peu contre le mur à cause de la soudaine perte de son équilibre.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te foutre de moi encore une fois? Cracha Stiles hors de lui. J'en ai marre d'être la bonne poire! Si tu m'approches encore une fois je te brise en deux!

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit et il prit un air mauvais.

-Tu le prends comme ça? Tu me repousses?

-Tu croyais quoi? Cria Stiles en poussant l'aîné avec rage. Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie! J'en ai marre de toi et de ta gueule! Alors laisse-moi en paix! Je n'en peux plus de te voir...

Stiles baissa les épaules, las, et s'adossa contre le mur. Ça lui brisait le cœur de faire ça mais il le devait. Il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de Derek.

-Je te hais Derek Hale. Et ça ne changera jamais.

-Puisque tout a été dit, conclu Derek en rouvrant la porte. Dommage. Pour une fois que je ne me foutais pas de ta gueule.

Puis il s'en alla. Stiles se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Une grave erreur. Et il allait le regretter amèrement. Il le sentait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il était tard lorsque Stiles atteignit enfin sa maison. Il avait préféré laisser sa Jeep ici pour que le shérif ne se rende pas compte immédiatement de son départ et il avait bien fait. Jamais il n'aurait pu prendre le volant dans son état. Même si rentrer à pied n'était pas une meilleure idée.

Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes illuminées. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il s'arrêta.

-Oh et puis merde. Autant y aller.

Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. De toute manière il allait s'en prendre plein la tête. Il fallait qu'il assume ses actes. Alors il reprit le chemin vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit sans essayer d'être discret. Aussitôt il entendit des bruits de course dans les escaliers et il vit le shérif se figer en bas des marches avant qu'il ne se précipite vers lui.

Le choc fut brutal. Mais pas de la manière que Stiles le croyait.

-Tu es là! Enfin! J'ai cru que... Que tu...

Le shérif expira fébrilement contre les cheveux de Stiles qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. L'adolescent resta les bras ballants en attendant une explication à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil de ce genre.

-Je croyais que tu avais de nouveau disparut comme la dernière fois, confia le shérif à toute vitesse d'une voix précipitée sans reprendre son souffle. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu. Pourtant il y avait les signes! J'ai eu des soupçons avant-hier quand tu m'as dit que tu commençais à dégénérer quand tu allais mal et j'ai voulu vérifier...

Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait avec son esprit embrouillé mais tout ce qu'il savait était que ça ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur ces jeunes qui te font des misères?

Il savait. Il _savait_.

-Comment...?

-J'ai appelé Scott. Il ne voulait pas me le dire et je l'y ai forcé. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurais pu t'aider à t'en sortir.

-Mais...

Que pouvait-il dire à ça? Pourquoi essayait-il de trouver une excuse pour qu'il ne sache rien? C'était vrai, il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais en avait-il envie? S'il s'en occupait Stiles aurait encore plus de problèmes avec Derek, non? Et si le shérif découvrait qu'il ripostait? Que penserait-il de lui?

-Et je sais que tu as commencé à te défendre. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il y avait une raison derrière toute cette violence. Je suis désolé. Désolé.

Et voilà que Stiles recommençait à culpabiliser. D'abord à cause de Scott parce qu'il essayait de _l'aider_ en le faisant sortir après des mois à l'ignorer et maintenant à cause de son père qui était proche de pleurer dans ses bras alors qu'il l'avait méprisé depuis son retour. Il était vraiment le roi des imbéciles. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer son caractère. Et puis avoir une étreinte de son père après quatre ans, ce n'était pas rien.

Il se défigea et entoura la taille de son père avec ses bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être là. Il se sentait en sécurité contre son torse. C'était si rassurant. Rien qu'avec ça il avait l'impression que plus jamais on ne lui ferait de mal. Comme quand il était enfant.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé? Pourquoi avoir caché ça?

-Je ne voulais pas te causer encore plus de problèmes. Tu en as déjà assez et tu aurais été déçu.

Le shérif soupira et s'éloigna un peu de l'adolescent pour le regarder.

-Il y aura des représailles. Ils vont devoir répondre de leurs actes. Tous autant qu'ils sont. J'irai voir le directeur dès lundi matin.

Stiles grimaça. S'il faisait ça sa situation ne ferait qu'empirer. Le shérif sembla le remarquer et il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-Tout se passera bien. Ils ne pourront plus rien te faire. Je vais les mettre au pas ces voyous.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

-Bref, conclu le shérif. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as désobéit ce soir. Et d'après ton haleine je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu as bu plus que quelques jus de fruits.

Stiles déglutit. Le shérif était très à cheval sur les règles et là il allait avoir des problèmes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi tu lui as tout dit? S'énerva Stiles à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à sa porte.

-''Mais il est tellement effrayant quand il veut! J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus! Il me fout les boules sérieux...''

-Tu lui as dit quoi exactement?

-''...''

-Scott...

Stiles serra son portable avec un regard noir. Il espérait que de là où il était, son traître d'ami pouvait sentir ses ondes négatives.

-''Tout.''

La petite voix de Scott fini de l'énerver pour de bon.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Il va voir le dirlo lundi matin! Je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule. C'est la merde totale! Pour se défendre ils vont sûrement me dénoncer pour toutes les crasses que je leur ai faites et du coup ça va me retomber dessus!

-''Si ça peut te rassurer le père de Jackson est avocat...''

-Mais je m'en bats les steaks qu'il soit avocat le père de ce crétin congénital! Je suis quand même dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

-''Ton père est au courant. Il t'a fait une remarque dessus?''

-Non...

-''Alors de quoi t'as peur? Il est de ton côté pour une fois alors profite! Il va tout faire pour te sortir de là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il va te garder à Beacon Hills. C'est ce que tu voulais, non?''

-Ouais, marmonna Stiles pas très convaincu.

-''Bah voilà! Alors? Tu es venu à la fête ce soir d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu t'es amusé au moins? Je t'ai pas croisé.''

-On peut dire ça... J'ai croisé Hale.

-''Oh... Vous vous êtes battus?''

Et là Stiles se demanda quoi faire. C'était une occasion en or pour tout avouer à Scott. Seulement quelque chose le retenait. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre son seul ami pour ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Il le lui dirait plus tard.

-Non. Je lui ai foutu un vent.

Au moins il ne mentait pas. Il l'avait vraiment remballé.

-''Tu fais des progrès c'est bien. Faudra continuer comme ça quand tu reviendras en cours lundi.''

-Ouais. J'essayerai.

Mais Derek n'allait sûrement pas le laisser faire sa petite vie de son côté. Il allait le harceler pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir repoussé. Et ça ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Mais Derek avait-il vraiment voulu de lui ou avait-il une idée derrière la tête pour l'enfoncer encore plus?

Et s'il n'avait pas d'arrière-pensées?

Il ne savait pas et maintenant qu'il y repensait ça le rongeait.

Et s'il était sérieux?

Après tout il l'avait emmené dans un endroit désert exprès. Pas de public, personne à part eux deux.

Et s'il était sincère?

Mais Stiles aurait-il pu répondre à ses attentes? Aurait-il pu tenter quelque chose avec lui après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis la rentrée? L'aurait-il voulu?

Il ne voulait plus se battre contre lui. Ça c'était certain. Il ne supporterait plus de le frapper. Il ne le referait plus. Et sa haine pour Derek semblait avoir reflué depuis leur dernière altercation. Il était juste las. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Ce qui le poussait à lui mener la vie dure. Il voulait le comprendre alors qu'en même temps il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

Stiles ne savait plus où il en était. Mais de toute manière c'était trop tard. Le shérif allait réduire les seules chances qu'il avait dans un peu plus de 24h.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bon, bon, bon, un peu d'évolution. L'introduction est terminée, on va commencer à attaquer le vif du sujet... Le Sterek! :D

Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite pour l**es chapitres 11 et 12,** mais comme vous le savez c'est **une fanfiction** et donc par conséquent, des fois je me fais mes petits délires **pas forcément très réalistes** (Quoi que... Aux Etats-Unis tout est possible...). Et il faut dire que j'ai trouvé une image magnifique d'une russe il me semble sur Derek et Stiles qui m'inspire depuis des mois et que je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser. (Enfin vous verrez, je vous mettrai peut-être le lien en MP quand je repondrai à vos reviews ;D) Mais ce sera **le seul point un peu ''What the Fuck''** de la fiction. Après tout sera complètement normal. ;p

Enfin bref, le **prochain chapitre** sera **aussi court que les tout premiers** mais j'en avais besoin pour faire une **transition** pour la suite :)

Voili voilou, merci pour les followers, les favoris et les reviews!

**Pour Jessie:** La réponse à ta question se trouve en fin ou en début de chapitre dans mes notes. :)

**Pour Ellael:** Et bien c'est rassurant que tu sois une meilleure mère que le shérif (enfin il n'est pas mère mais on se comprend xD), mais tous les parents n'ont pas le même point de vue que toi. J'en connais qui sont bien pires que le shérif. Et pour Derek, si, il a une excuse, mais vous ne la connaîtrez qu'à la fin de la fiction. ;)

**Pour Alumette:** Merci de ton enthousiasme xD

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN PELUCHEUX!**


	10. Je ne veux pas faire ça

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Saving Abel - Addicted

-Lily Allen - Fuck you

-Lustra - Scotty doesn't know (Cherchez ''Sterek - Scotty doesn't know'', la vidéo est hilarante xD)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10: Si tu savais à quel point... Je ne veux pas faire ça.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles sentit un poids énorme tomber sur ses épaules quand il vit la bande de Derek assise à sa place habituelle au fond de la classe. Ils riaient ensemble et l'hyperactif ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Il était partagé entre le soulagement de savoir qu'ils allaient être punis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et une culpabilité tout à fait irraisonnée. Il n'avait rien fait lui à la base! Il n'était qu'une vic-

-Merde, grogna Stiles derrière sa main avec un tic nerveux au coin de la bouche.

Il était stupide. Carrément stupide. Ils méritaient ce qui leur arrivait et il était une victime. Et ça l'emmerdait que lui-même l'avoue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Entrez, s'exclama la professeur d'anglais lorsque des coups à la porte résonnèrent dans la salle.

Stiles se sentit frissonner. Ça y est. Ça commençait. La secrétaire du directeur était là. Elle s'avança vers leur professeur principal et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'elle acquiesce.

-Messieurs Boyd, Hale et Lahey ainsi que mademoiselle Reyes pourraient-ils me suivre? Demanda la nouvelle venue.

Stiles ne put se retenir de se tourner vers le groupe qui se lançait des regards interrogatifs entre eux. Pourquoi Scott avait-il donc parlé?

Alors, sans savoir vers quoi ils se dirigeaient, Derek et ses amis se levèrent et la suivirent hors de la salle de classe. Stiles ne pouvait les quitter des yeux et il serra la mâchoire lorsqu'ils disparurent de sa vue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, commenta Scott. Ils vont se prendre une bonne raclée et ce sera bien fait pour eux.

-Mais je...

Stiles se tut. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Derek et lui ici. Il y avait trop de monde pour pouvoir discuter en privé. Il savait qu'il se donnait des excuses à chaque fois mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas lui dire son secret.

-Tu crois qu'ils y sont encore? Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps? Et ils n'auraient pas dû me convoquer aussi? Ça me concerne quand même.

-Bah vas-y pour vérifier si ça t'inquiète tant, s'irrita Scott.

Le pauvre, il avait cru aider et maintenant il ne devait pas comprendre la réaction de Stiles. Il le plaignait.

-On se retrouve plus tard, répondit Stiles en s'en allant.

Il _devait_ savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. C'était insupportable. Intolérable.

Stiles accéléra le pas lorsqu'il approcha du bureau du directeur et il vit immédiatement le petit attroupement dans le couloir. Apparemment il arrivait après la bataille. La bande de Derek discutait à voix basse avec des mines sombres dans un coin alors que le directeur et le shérif étaient absents. Ils devaient encore être à l'intérieur.

Boyd croisa son regard par hasard et immédiatement Stiles su qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Le garçon le désigna à Derek qui se trouvait dos à l'hyperactif et il tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif. Le regard de l'aîné le glaça sur place. Il avait du souci à se faire à cet instant.

Derek se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées avec des yeux assassins et il le prit par le col.

-T'es content de toi? T'as eu ce que tu voulais?

-Lâche moi Hale ou tu vas avoir des problèmes, prévint Stiles affolé en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte du bureau du directeur.

-C'est une menace?

-Non! Se défendit le cadet. S'il te plaît arrête avant d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

-Parce que tu crois que me dénoncer m'a attiré des problèmes toi? Ils vont enquêter pour savoir si c'est vrai et ils ne vont rien trouver. Ils ne trouvent jamais rien de toute manière. Mais toi par contre tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule le mouchard.

Stiles déglutit.

-Derek arrête, demanda Erica en s'approchant. Tu ne feras que lui donner raison si tu le touches.

-Même si ça me troue le cul de le dire c'est vrai, rétorqua Isaac hargneux. Arrête-toi.

-Erica a raison, répliqua Boyd calmement. Il ne faut pas leur donner de preuves. Sinon la balance passera pour la victime et nous on sera foutus.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai balancés! S'exclama Stiles en essayant de repousser la main de Derek qui le tenait toujours. Lâche moi maintenant Hale.

-Et si je le fais pas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, hein?

Stiles repoussa l'aîné de toutes ses forces mais il ne recula qu'à peine de deux pas. Il ne voulait pas le frapper. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire quand ils se battaient tous les deux. Il avait peur de lui-même.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais, demanda Stiles en reculant lentement pour s'éloigner de Derek alors que les autres restaient en arrière. Et puis ce serait vraiment idiot de faire quoi que ce soit ici, vous ne trouvez pas? Le dirlo et le shérif sont juste à quelques mètres.

-Et alors? T'aime passer pour une victime, non? Rétorqua Derek à voix basse en s'approchant de Stiles. C'est bien ce que t'as fait samedi soir, non?

La droite partit toute seule. Quand Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il était déjà trop tard.

-Merde! Désolé, désolé! C'était pas prévu! C'était pas prévu du tout!

Mais déjà il sentait le mur lui fracasser le crâne. Il tituba alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Sa tête tournait. Il posa sa main contre le mur pour reprendre un peu d'assurance sur ses jambes mais déjà Derek le frappait au sternum. Tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'échappa d'un coup et Stiles se plia en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Putain ça fait mal, grogna-t-il en reculant.

Il buta dans les chaises d'attente et il tourna la tête vers elles avant de se retourner vers son adversaire qui s'approchait encore. Alors il prit son élan et attrapa Derek par la nuque avant de le propulser derrière lui pour qu'il atterrisse sur les sièges. Il fallait qu'il évite qu'un des deux n'ait une grosse blessure avant que les deux adultes ne ressortent. Il fallait surtout éviter qu'une vraie bagarre ne commence.

-Mais aidez-moi au lieu de rester comme des tartes sur un rebord de fenêtre! Paniqua Stiles en interpellant la bande de Derek. Faites quelque chose avant qu'il ait des problèmes!

Boyd, Erica et Isaac échangèrent des regards perplexes alors que plus loin Derek se relevait et semblait prêt à revenir à l'attaque. Stiles trotta jusque derrière la bande adverse en espérant qu'ils allaient enfin agir pour le bien de leur leader.

-Euh... OK, répondit la fille du groupe. Même si je comprends pas trop le fonctionnement de ta cervelle.

Boyd et Isaac attrapèrent chacun un bras de l'aîné pour le retenir alors qu'il se débattait avec un regard meurtrier en insultant l'hyperactif.

-Tu me dégoûtes franchement! Comment j'ai pu croire que t'étais inté- Putain lâchez moi!

-Non, vaut mieux que tu te calmes là, répondit Isaac avec un air embarrassé. Pour une fois que Stilinski dit quelque chose de censé.

-C'est ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour ça, ajouta Boyd.

-Je veux le buter, laissez-moi le buter! S'écria Derek hors de lui.

On aurait dit un taureau prêt à charger. Cette pensée fit sourire Stiles qui retint son rire derrière son poing.

-Mais il se fout de ma gueule en plus!

Dès que le visage de Derek devint rouge de colère, l'hyperactif ne put plus réprimer son petit rire.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Derek lui crache à la figure.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici?!

Le coup de boule partit au même instant.

Il y eu deux plaintes de douleur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira longuement d'ennui en regardant l'horloge murale en face du bureau du directeur. Déjà une heure que les parents de Stiles et de Derek étaient enfermés à l'intérieur pour discuter des très récents événements.

Il remonta sa poche de glace sur son front où il était sûr qu'un bleu apparaîtrait bientôt. Stupide coup de boule. Il n'avait jamais réussi à en faire sans se faire mal et il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait ça. Heureusement pour compenser il avait atteint sa cible.

Stiles eut un petit sourire en voyant Derek à côté de lui qui changeait régulièrement de mouchoir pour éponger le sang qu'il perdait. Heureusement ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, son nez n'était pas cassé. Le coup n'avait pas été assez fort. Mais il y avait eu assez de témoins pour que Stiles ai des problèmes. Surtout qu'il avait commencé et que la bande de Derek avait plutôt témoigné en faveur de leur leader même s'il avait été le plus violent des deux.

C'était sa faute après tout. Stiles avait essayé de le retenir et de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Maintenant c'était lui qui allait être punis.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa progressivement sur son visage.

-C'est pas juste, bougonna-t-il à voix basse.

Il vit Derek tourner son regard noir vers lui en ôtant son mouchoir de son visage.

-Tu l'as cherché-

-Silence, ordonna le coach qui les surveillait.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent une œillade en coin pleine de menace avant de détourner la tête du côté opposé.

Stiles soupira. Mais quand en auraient-ils terminé dans cette stupide salle juste derrière eux?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Merci pour votre aide monsieur Finstock, remercia le directeur avec un sourire aimable.

Stiles trouva cela étrange. Il souriait? Mais de quoi avait-il pu parler avec leurs parents pour qu'il soit si... joyeux tout à coup? Ils venaient quand même de se battre _encore_ une fois. Et devant _son_ bureau en plus. Non... devant _lui_ en plus!

-Vous pouvez entrer messieurs, annonça l'homme en invitant ses deux élèves à venir à l'intérieur.

L'air amusé du shérif inquiéta Stiles qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air amusés maintenant? Ils étaient censés être en colère, non?

Alors il tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'il devina être le père de Derek qui avait un sourire en coin lui aussi. Stiles se sentit rougir en remarquant qu'il le regardait et il détourna les yeux. Il comprenait mieux d'où venait le charme de son ancien amant. C'était un gène familial à n'en pas douter. Et voir le père et le fils l'un à côté de l'autre confirmait cette hypothèse. Ils étaient tous les deux sexy comme l'enfer. Mais le plus jeune paraissait plus sauvage que l'adulte. Lui avait plus de classe.

Le directeur l'interrompit dans son inspection lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau avec un air soudain redevenu sérieux.

-Bien. Vous voilà pour la troisième fois assis en face de moi depuis la semaine dernière. Nous avions convenu que vous ne recommenceriez pas et qu'avez-vous fait? Vous avez récidiviez. Avez-vous une excuse pour votre défense?

Devant le silence buté des deux plus jeunes il reprit la parole.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et cette fois je ne veux en aucun cas savoir qui a provoqué qui ou de qui vient le premier coup. C'en est assez. A ce genre de situations désespérées il faut des mesures appropriées. Je ne peux pas accepter plus longtemps que ce genre d'agissements prenne place au sein de mon établissement.

Stiles baissa la tête, honteux. Il sentait le regard du shérif sur lui et ça le rendait nerveux au possible.

-Alors il n'y a plus que deux solutions qui s'offrent à vous aujourd'hui. Prenez la bonne décision.

L'hyperactif était intrigué. Il leur donnait encore le choix de quelque chose? Bien sûr les sourires des trois hommes l'avaient mis sur la piste que le renvoi définitif pouvait être évité mais il était quand même surprit. Déjà deux fois qu'ils trahissaient leur confiance et trois fois qu'ils se battaient. Ça faisait quand même beaucoup.

-Le premier choix est l'exclusion définitive, annonça le directeur gravement en croisant ses doigts sous son visage.

Stiles se demanda si c'était un tic et le shérif lui donna un coup de coude en voyant que son attention faiblissait.

-Ce que nous souhaitons tous éviter à mon humble avis. Alors la seconde solution est la suivante. Il faut que vous montriez votre bonne foi de manière plus visible. Je dirais même... Public et notable.

Stiles sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Ils semblaient tous trop jubiler à l'idée de les punir de cette manière. Qu'allait-il dire? Qu'ils allaient devoir se présenter des excuses publiquement? Qu'ils allaient devoir participer à un projet commun un peu bizarre? Et puis pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à ménager son effet en laissant un si long silence?!

-Pour cela la solution est très simple. Soit vous réussissez à mettre vos différends de côté et devenez amis ou pas. Tout dépend de vous et de votre volonté.

-Attendez, l'interrompit Stiles. Vous voulez qu'on fasse ami-ami? C'est tout?

-Eh bien si vous réagissez ainsi je crois que c'est sur la bonne voie, dit le directeur en souriant. Vous ne semblez pas catégoriquement contre. C'est un bon point.

-Mais l'amitié ne se force pas, rétorqua Derek ennuyé. Si on n'y arrive pas on sera forcément renvoyé.

-Alors trouvez-vous des points communs, répliqua le directeur en souriant.

-Et comment vous comptez vérifier qu'on y arrive? On pourrait très bien jouer la comédie pendant les contrôles que vous ferez.

Derek lui lança un regard de tueur. Il venait de briser leurs chances de simuler.

-Ce qui nous amène au déroulement de votre punition. Bien sûr que nous savons tout cela. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons convenu d'un moyen très efficace de vous rapprocher.

Ça n'allait pas leur plaire. Pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment, _vraiment_, pas du tout.

-Êtes-vous prêt à être responsables et matures?

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait décevoir encore une fois leur famille. Ils se tournèrent vers celui qui tenait leur futur entre ses mains et hochèrent la tête.

-Et êtes-vous prêts à tout pour rester?

Nouveaux hochements de tête. Stiles avait assez déçu le shérif et Derek devait penser la même chose.

-Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Non.

_Non._

Non et re-non.

Non! NON!

Mais pourquoi, nom de dieu, avait-il accepté _ÇA_?

-Papa... Je me sens pas bien...

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant de frapper ce garçon, rétorqua le shérif. Maintenant assume. En plus je trouve que c'est bien fait pour vous deux.

-Tu m'en veux? Demanda Stiles.

-Bien sûr. Je suis le shérif de cette ville, je suis contre la violence quelle qu'elle soit. Mais je me dis qu'il le méritait bien après tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

-L'enquête ne va rien donner, n'est-ce pas? Soupira l'hyperactif.

-J'en doute. Ils ne trouveront aucunes preuves. Et nous non plus si ça va plus loin. Mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti à propos de ça.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit moi.

-Raison de plus pour te croire.

-Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Ça en a pour moi. Tout ce qui importe maintenant c'est que tu réussisses à tenir une semaine. Après vous serez tranquille si vous restez sages. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ton directeur soit si indulgent. A sa place ça ferait longtemps que je vous aurais viré tous les deux à coup de pieds aux fesses.

-Merci pour ta franchise, ironisa Stiles. En fait des deux je crois que c'est toi le moins sadique quand même.

-Tu exagères. Ce n'est pas la mort. Il y a bien pire comme punition je trouve. Il faudra juste que vous vous arrangiez entre vous et tout fonctionnera comme sur des roulettes.

-Je vais mourir..., gémit l'adolescent.

Le shérif soupira.

-Par contre ta punition pour samedi tient toujours.

-Merci de me le rappeler, grommela Stiles boudeur.

-Alors au boulot. Et je veux que tout soit nickel quand je rentrerai du poste ce soir.

-Tu parles d'une après-midi tranquille. Nettoyer tout le grenier... T'as vu la taille qu'il a?

-C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêche d'aller te mettre au travail au lieu de gémir comme un gamin capricieux.

-Même pas juste...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que tu t'es encore une fois battu avec Hale. C'est vrai?''

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher je te jure! Mais il m'a fait chier et j'ai pas pu retenir ma tête.

-''Qu-quoi? Ta tête?''

-Je lui ai foutu un coup de boule.

Scott éclata de rire.

-''Toi? Depuis quand t'y arrives?''

-Arrête c'est pas drôle, j'ai un bleu sur le front et j'ai super mal au crâne.

-''Et Hale?''

-Malheureusement son nez est pratiquement intact. Mais la prochaine fois je le lui péterai!

-''La prochaine fois j'espère surtout que vous ne vous battrez pas. Bon, vu que t'es pas complètement dépressif j'imagine que vous avez une nouvelle chance, non?''

-Ouais. Le dirlo est un vrai monstre. Il nous a donné deux possibilités... Je le hais ce type.

-''Soit plutôt content. T'es pas viré après tout ça. C'est plutôt pas mal. Et vous allez passer devant le conseil de discipline?''

-Non plus. Il veut d'abord nous mettre à l'essai pendant une semaine.

-''Mais alors de quoi tu te plains?! C'est trop cool! Il vous évite tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables!''

-Ouais. Sauf qu'il y a une condition à cette ''liberté''...

-''Bah dis-moi. Ça peut pas être si horrible. Il a plutôt été cool jusque-là.''

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le fou rire de Scott était définitivement impossible à stopper. Stiles le maudissait d'avoir cette réaction.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Drôle. Mais alors pas du tout!

-Arrête de rire toi, grogna Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

-''M-Mais!''

Les rires reprirent de plus belles. L'hyperactif était même pratiquement sûr qu'il pleurait tout seul dans sa chambre avec son portable collé à l'oreille alors que Melissa devait se demander ce qu'il prenait à son fils.

-T'es con. C'est loin d'être drôle.

-''Si!'' cria Scott en réponse. ''Je vais mourir de rire!''

-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, marmonna Stiles. Bon, si t'as décidé de continuer à te foutre de ma gueule moi je raccroche.

-''Non atte-''

-Trop tard, conclu l'hyperactif en raccrochant au nez de son ami avant d'éteindre son portable.

Il n'avait plus envie de parler à quiconque. Personne ne comprenait à quel point il était vraiment en détresse à cet instant. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Pas du tout. Lui il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain. Comment pourraient-ils vivre comme ça pendant une semaine? Il allait craquer. Ce n'était pas possible. Il faisait un cauchemar. Il aurait mieux fait de refuser et de se faire renvoyer.

Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils venaient de signer son arrêt de mort. Purement et simplement.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

J'ai glissé une référence à un film sans m'en rendre compte tout de suite et je l'ai laissé. Je vous laisse la trouver ;)

Vous vous demandez ce que c'est cette punition, hein? Oh, je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous vont trouver. Je vous fais confiance :) Et à la fin du prochain chapitre je vous donnerai l'image ;)

Bref, il ne se passe pas grand chose ici mais j'en avais besoin. Maintenant ce sera **plus lent**, **plus tranquille**. Par contre gardez les yeux grands ouverts pour le **prochain chapitre** parce que je vais laisser traîner **pleins d'indices** pour la suite et certains mystères que je n'ai pas encore résolu pour vous. Ah oui, et dans ce chapitre aussi il y a des trucs ;)

Un grand merci aux followers (déjà 80!), aux favoris (déjà 50!) et aux reviews! Vous savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de voir que le fruit de mon dur labeur vous plaît. :D Merci à soume77, nanou et Axou pour leurs reviews!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	11. Je ne te comprendrai jamais

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Green Day - American Idiot

-The All American Rejetcs - Dirty little secret

-t.A.T.u - Perfect Ennemy

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Si tu savais à quel point... Je ne te comprendrai jamais.

Stiles inspira profondément en se garant sur le parking du lycée. Il avait envie de pleurer de colère et de frustration. Il avait honte. Le directeur n'avait pas le droit de les humilier. Surtout pas comme ça. Pas eux deux. Pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Le marché était simple en apparence. Amusant pour les spectateurs. Mais lui il redoutait ce moment. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il ne pouvait même pas feindre une maladie quelconque.

_La veille..._

-Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer, commença le directeur. Chaque matin, dès votre arrivée au lycée vous devrez vous tenir la main. Interdiction de se séparer pour n'importe quelle raison et aucune réclamation n'est possible.

-Se... tenir la main? Répéta Stiles sans y croire.

-C'est simple, n'est-ce pas? Un jeu d'enfant. Tout le monde peut faire ça. Vous devez simplement rester toute la journée l'un à côté de l'autre en vous tenant de cette manière.

Peut-être qu'à eux ça leur paraissait être un cadeau inespéré qu'ils leur donnaient comme punition mais en vérité c'était bien la pire solution existante. Lui? Tenir la main de Derek Hale toute la journée pendant une semaine? Il voulait qu'ils s'entretuent ou quoi?

-Je suis certain qu'en vous rapprochant physiquement de la sorte vous arriverez à vous rapprocher socialement. Peut-être vous trouverez vous des points communs et des centres d'intérêts similaires. Et vous feriez mieux de l'espérer tout autant que nous.

-Mais..., contra Stiles. Si l'un de nous a envie d'aller aux toilettes? Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à nous... aider.

Il se tourna vers le shérif qui souriait.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il allait sortir une excuse de ce genre, dit le shérif aux deux adultes. Eh bien sache, Stiles, que nous avons convenu d'un accord. Autant monsieur Hale et moi voulons éviter votre renvoi à tous les deux et pour cela nous sommes prêts à tout accepter. Même si pour ça vous êtes obligés de vous... entraider de cette manière. Qui sait? Peut-être que ça crée des liens?

Stiles lança un regard incrédule à l'homme.

-T'es sérieux?

-Absolument. Alors maintenant tais-toi et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire.

Stiles croisa les bras et se tourna vers le directeur.

-Bref, je n'admettrai plus une seule bagarre et l'absentéisme ne servira à rien car quoi qu'il arrive vous ferez votre semaine entière. Des questions?

-Euh... Comment on fait si on a _vraiment_ envie d'aller aux toilettes? Demanda Stiles.

Il n'eut droit qu'à quatre regards dépités.

_Le lendemain..._

-Je hais cet homme, grogna Stiles.

Des coups sur sa vitre le firent sursauter et il se retourna d'un bond vers celui qui venait de l'effrayer. Il ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands lorsqu'il vit le regard sombre de Derek derrière le verre.

-Ah putain! Cria-t-il mort de peur en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Sa réaction lui valut un micro sourire avant que l'aîné ne reprenne son visage neutre.

-Sors de là. Ça ne sert à rien de retarder le moment puisqu'on est obligés de le faire de toute façon.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et mit son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de sa Jeep. Il fixa les yeux de Derek quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se prennent la main. Sa paume était brûlante, comme d'habitude. Stiles sentit ses souvenirs remonter et il les scella bien au fond de son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il avait repensé au passé il avait pris une bonne douche froide. Même si en l'occurrence ça avait plutôt été un bain.

Le pouce de Derek vint se caler sur le sien et il frissonna au contact du métal froid de sa chevalière. Cette bague l'avait toujours intrigué mais l'aîné n'avait jamais voulu le laisser l'essayer. Dommage. Elle lui plaisait bien.

-On y va, ordonna Derek plus qu'il ne le proposa.

Stiles maugréa une insulte à voix basse et su que Derek l'avait entendu lorsqu'il lui broya les doigts.

Tiens, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il sentait que sa main n'allait jamais survivre à cette relation non-voulue.

-Au fait, ajouta Derek. Joli bleu.

Stiles grimaça en frottant son front.

-Laisse le tranquille. Il est très bien où il est.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les yeux de Stiles ne quittaient plus l'horizon pour s'empêcher de rougir à force de sentir tous les regards tournés vers eux dans les couloirs. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne passaient pas spécialement inaperçu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé. Ils avaient l'air de deux gosses de maternelles qui se baladaient. C'était affreux pour sa fierté.

Il entendit quelques pouffements et son amour-propre descendit près du sol. A peine vingt minutes de punition et il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre once de dignité.

-Après cette histoire je te tue de mes propres mains, grogna Derek entre ses dents à son attention.

-Essaie toujours, grinça Stiles en prenant un air neutre pour ne pas révéler ses envies de meurtre au grand public.

De nouveaux rires vinrent s'ajouter aux premiers et Stiles voulu lancer un regard noir à ceux qui se foutaient d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. Ils se moquaient plus de Derek-le-fier-Hale que de lui.

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa bouche mais une pression de la main et un regard noir le lui firent ravaler rapidement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles su immédiatement que Scott n'avait pas prévenu sa bande. Ils avaient l'air trop surprit pour que ce soit le cas. Ce crétin avait voulu lui faire une blague. Sûrement pour le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras par vengeance parce qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez.

-Alors si je m'attendais à ça, commenta Jackson bouche bée en les voyant arriver.

-T'aurais pu le leur dire, reprocha Stiles.

-Mais c'était si drôle, ricana Scott en regardant le duo. Alors Hale? Ça te fait quel effet?

-J'ai envie de gerber rien qu'à devoir le toucher et en plus il transpire des mains ce con, grogna Derek de mauvaise humeur en tirant Stiles à sa suite pour échapper à la bande de Scott.

-Hey! J'te permets pas! Et puis pourquoi t'arrête pas de dire que je te fais vomir? Tu fais une fixette là-dessus toi!

-Peut-être parce que c'est vrai?

Stiles se rapprocha de l'aîné pour lui parler plus en privé.

-Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça samedi? T'avais pas l'air de vouloir dégobiller.

-Ta gueule!

-C'est la seule répartie que t'as trouvé? Franchement je t'ai connu avec plus de répondant, provoqua Stiles en souriant.

Derek tira d'un coup sec sur son bras pour les mettre face à face. Il pointa son doigt vers le visage de Stiles et prit un air menaçant.

-Fais gaffe à toi Stilinski... Je pourrais très bien venir te rendre visite une fois pendant la nuit pour te-

-Hmm, gémit Stiles en jubilant intérieurement. Oh oui je n'attends que ça.

Le plus vieux sembla perdre toute contenance. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là. Stiles sourit narquoisement en reprenant sa marche alors que toutes les menaces de Derek s'étaient envolées. Il ne disait plus un mot. Apparemment il avait trouvé son point faible. Il savait comment le déstabiliser.

Et ça, ça valait de l'or.

-En fait je pense que je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

-La ferme.

-Encore?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Contrairement à Stiles, Derek avait prévenu toute sa bande s'il se fiait aux regards loin d'être surprit et plutôt compatissants de Boyd, Isaac et Erica. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur niveau, Derek tirant l'hyperactif plus qu'il ne marchait.

-Alors c'était vrai, commenta Boyd en observant Stiles avec un regard méprisant.

-Je croyais vraiment que tu nous faisais une blague, ajouta Isaac. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment dans tes habitudes.

-Tu vraiment pas de chance. Te taper un boulet pareil, dit Erica sur un ton de dégoût envers l'hyperactif.

-Non mais ta gueule la blondasse, rétorqua Stiles. Je t'ai sonnée?

Aussitôt il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur sous les regards d'incompréhension des trois amis.

-Putain je sens que je vais te couper la main, grogna Stiles.

La bande comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et se mit à rire.

-Enfoiré, pesta le cadet en regardant Derek avec reproche alors que celui-ci souriait légèrement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Alors que le duo phare voulait entrer en classe, leur professeur d'histoire les arrêta en prétextant vouloir leur parler en privé. Ils durent donc attendre que tous les élèves entrent et s'installent avant que l'adulte ne leur parle dans le couloir.

-Monsieur le directeur m'a parlé de votre situation et m'a demandé de prendre des mesures spéciales avec vous. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Très bien même, répondit Stiles. Nous sommes très heureux d'avoir cette seconde chance miraculeuse et nous allons tous les deux faire de grands efforts pour ne plus trahir la confiance que l'on nous accorde.

L'homme sourit et rouvrit la porte avant d'entrer, laissant ses deux élèves traîner un peu.

-Tu deviens un lèche-cul toi maintenant? Demanda Derek à mi-voix.

-Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si on veut se libérer de cet engagement.

Ils entrèrent et immédiatement ils se firent siffler par une grande partie de la classe. La bande de Keith paraissait la plus enthousiaste et leur lançait des remarques insultantes.

-Bon vous allez vous la fermer? S'écria Erica hors d'elle en se levant. On vous a rien demandé!

Un silence de plomb s'installa et le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la participation de la jeune fille. A la place il déplaça deux élèves du premier rang et convia Derek et Stiles à prendre leur place.

-Bien sûr, soupira Stiles. Fallait qu'il nous mette tout devant...

Derek ne fit aucune remarque en retour et sortit ses affaires de cours comme il le pouvait en empêchant Stiles d'en faire de même.

-Mais donne-moi un peu de marge connard, grogna Stiles en se penchant vers son sac pour prendre des feuilles.

Pour seule réponse il eut le droit à un ongle planté dans son pouce et il ne dit plus rien. Ses mains allaient être dans un état épouvantable. Ça lui rappela une remarque vexante de l'aîné qu'il avait dite tout à l'heure.

-Et comment ça je transpire des mains? C'est de ta faute d'abord! Si t'étais pas toujours aussi brûlant.

-Parle pour toi. T'es gelé, rétorqua Derek en commençant à écrire.

Écrire? De la main gauche? Pourtant il l'avait déjà vu écrire de la main droite plusieurs fois. Cette pensée l'affola. Il était tellement désespéré et observait Derek si souvent pour avoir remarqué ce détail? Il ressemblait à une collégienne qui connaît son premier amour. Ou à un stalker. C'est selon les goûts.

-Dis... T'es ambidextre? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, le regarda quelques secondes, puis l'ignora superbement.

Ça c'était un bon gros vent. Sympa.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

S'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles aurait voulu ne jamais voir, c'était bien Harris qui rit aux éclats. Sa honte ne pouvait pas être plus grande qu'à cet instant. Il détestait cet homme. Énormément.

-Monsieur White a un humour certain. Cette punition est un véritable chef-d'œuvre, annonça le professeur en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous avoir en retenue ce soir.

-Parce que c'est _encore_ vous qui vous occupez de nous? S'exclama Stiles. Vous avez pas de vie ou quoi?

-Mon passe-temps qui consiste à vous mener la vie dure surpasse tout le reste, répondit Harris en souriant. Allez vous asseoir.

Le duo obtempéra et dû une nouvelle fois prendre des places à l'avant.

-On vous a tous à l'œil, expliqua leur tortionnaire en souriant en coin. A mon avis cette semaine va sûrement être la meilleure de cette année scolaire.

-Vous savez où on se le met votre avis? Répliqua Stiles avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Que d'élégance monsieur Stilinski. Que d'élégance.

Puis l'homme se désintéressa de lui et Stiles en profita pour s'adresser à Derek.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui s'occupe des heures de colle?

-Il est sadique. C'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

Derek se tut et détourna le regard de Stiles qui en profita pour lorgner discrètement sur son voisin.

Un bruit vers l'avant le sortit de sa contemplation et il se concentra sur Harris.

-Je viens de terminer de corriger vos copies de la dernière fois et je vais être franc avec vous, déclara Harris. Vous êtes une classe lamentable.

Stiles pinça les lèvres. Voilà, ça c'était dit. En plus avec beaucoup de tact comme d'habitude.

-Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, même si d'après moi ils n'en ont que le nom. Vous corrigerez vous-même vos fautes et je ramasserai vos corrections pour les re-noter en espérant que vos notes seront au moins à la limite de l'acceptable.

Il prit son paquet de feuille et commença à les distribuer en faisant à chaque pas une remarque rabaissante à ses élèves. Enfin sauf une.

-Mademoiselle Martin, excellent. Vous autres, prenez exemple sur votre camarade qui a réussi à obtenir un A. Voilà les résultats que je veux et rien d'autre. Les prochains qui auront sous C seront en retenue avec moi pour travailler sérieusement.

Harris reprit sa distribution et s'arrêta devant Derek.

-Alors je dois dire que votre niveau baisse à une telle vitesse que je me demande qui de vous ou de McCall est le pire cancre dans ma matière.

Il lui tendit la feuille où était inscrit un F majuscule entouré rageusement plusieurs fois. Stiles gonfla les joues en cachant son sourire derrière sa main. Il avait une folle envie de se foutre de Derek mais il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

-F comme-

-Ta gueule, le coupa Derek en le griffant sur le dos de la main.

-Aïe!

-On va voir quand t'auras ta feuille, ajouta le plus vieux d'une voix triomphante.

Harris revint vers eux et fixa Stiles en silence pendant quelques instants sans aucun signe de colère ou autre.

-Peu mieux faire, dit-il simplement. J'en attends bien plus de vous monsieur Stilinski.

Il lui tendit sa feuille et Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que j'ai plus?! S'indigna-t-il. J'ai la note maximale!

-Justement. Visez plus haut.

Le professeur s'éloigna alors que Stiles rageait.

-Il est complètement taré ce mec. A côté de la plaque.

Derek tendit la main et lui prit sa copie.

-J'y crois pas, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Toi qui as une meilleure note que Martin? C'est impossible.

-Rend moi ma feuille! S'exclama Stiles en tendant sa main libre.

-Non. Je suis sûr que t'as triché. Je veux vérifier.

-Mais rend moi ça au lieu de faire ton gamin!

-Non, répondit Derek calmement.

-Tu fais chier Hale.

Mais son sourire en coin ne trompait personne. La situation amusait Stiles. Elle lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

_Cinq mois plus tôt..._

-Whaou, s'exclama Stiles en palpant sa nouvelle friandise entre ses mains. Elle a l'air trop bonne.

Derek croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et s'installa plus confortablement sur le sable chaud avec un sourire de contentement. Pour une fois il avait laissé son fidèle blouson en cuir de côté et il se promenait en maillot de bain.

-Je peux goûter? Demanda l'hyperactif.

-Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Derek en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Je suis sûr que t'en as aussi envie avoue-le.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai la flemme de bouger. Il fait trop chaud.

-Tu m'épates. Je te propose du sexe torride sous un soleil de plomb après une journée à courir partout et t'acceptes sans hésiter et là je te propose juste d'ouvrir la bouche de temps en temps et c'est trop fatiguant? Faudrait que tu revoies l'ordre de tes priorités.

-La baise avant la bouffe, répliqua l'aîné.

-Tu vas voir la prochaine fois quand je te dirai ''La bouffe avant le sexe'' alors que t'en as envie.

-Tu ne tiendras pas, répondit Derek avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se releva en position assise et observa Stiles avec un vague air de victime.

-Là si je te proposais une partie de jambes en l'air tu refuserais? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. D'abord je mange, répliqua Stiles.

Derek lui prit sa pastèque des mains.

-Hey! Rend moi mon bébé!

-Non. D'abord je veux du sexe.

-Mais rend-la moi j'ai faim!

-Et alors? T'as tout le temps faim.

-Et alors? Répéta Stiles. T'as tout le temps envie de sexe! Alors rend moi ça 'spèce de gosse!

-Non.

-Tu m'emmerdes tu le sais ça? Dit l'hyperactif alors que Derek laissait tomber le fruit loin de Stiles et le couchait sur le sable.

-Mais oui, s'amusa l'aîné en se positionnant au-dessus du corps alangui de Stiles. J'en suis certain. Mais ça ne va pas nous empêcher de nous faire plaisir.

Stiles sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek afin de l'attirer à lui pour échanger un baiser.

_Cinq mois plus tard..._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement leur chamaillerie pouvait se terminer de la même manière... Enfin ici ils étaient dans une classe de trente-cinq personnes mais plus tard... Peut-être...

Énervé contre lui-même et frustré, Stiles secoua la tête. Il se laissait encore attendrir. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur le nouveau Derek. Le connard qu'il devait haïr. Pas l'ancien qu'il aurait peut-être pu aimer... Aimer?

-J'ai envie de te foutre un pain, grogna Stiles à l'adresse de Derek à côté de lui qui ne devait rien comprendre.

Il planta ses ongles juste entre les os de la main de l'aîné et appuya sur les tendons avec toute la force dont il était capable. Derek eut un tic douloureux au coin de la bouche.

-Enfoiré.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Euh... Comment on va faire à midi? Demanda Stiles en voyant leurs groupes respectifs sortir de la salle de classe.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Apparemment lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé avant.

-J'en sais foutrement rien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel au lycée de Beacon Hills. La première raison qui rendait cette journée spéciale était bien sûr le fait que les deux ''ennemis jurés'' du lycée étaient obligés de se tenir par la main, et la seconde était de voir leur bande respective assisses à la même table.

Stiles se demanda comment il en avait fait pour en arriver là. Et puis ça l'étonnait que Jackson ait accepté. Ou même Lydia. Mais celle qui le surprenait le plus était certainement Allison. Alors qu'il aurait pensé qu'elle serait la plus facile à convaincre étant donné qu'elle ne participait pas beaucoup à leur petite guéguerre et qu'elle était d'un naturel plutôt accommodant et gentil, il s'était bien trompé. Jamais il ne l'avait vu de si mauvaise humeur. Comment la douce et souriante Allison pouvait être si froide et fermée d'un seul coup? Et cela ne semblait qu'être dû à la présence de Derek. Personne d'autre.

L'hyperactif se posait vraiment des questions maintenant. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Scott pourquoi leurs deux groupes se détestaient et maintenant ses interrogations lui brûlaient la langue désagréablement. Mais il n'osait pas briser le silence tendu et chargé d'électricité qui régnait entre les deux côté de leur table.

Il jeta un regard alentour et remarqua que certains élèves les observaient en se demandant sûrement quand la troisième guerre mondiale allait éclater.

Stiles prit son couteau et grimaça avant de regarder Derek en coin. L'autre en fit de même avec sa fourchette avant de se crisper lui aussi. Il venait de comprendre. Il tourna les yeux vers Stiles.

-Putain de directeur de merde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout le monde se fixait dans le blanc des yeux et certains sans même manger. Il crut reconnaître quelques malaises entre Isaac et Lydia, ou même Isaac et Jackson sans en comprendre la raison. Mais oui, c'était vrai, non? Pourquoi s'en voulaient-ils autant? Les seuls qui paraissaient neutres étaient Scott et Boyd. Tous les autres semblait se vouer un dégoût et une colère mutuelle.

-Si j'avais pensé me retrouver encore une fois dans cette situation avec des nullos comme vous, commenta Erica soudain.

-Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir à nous de devoir déjeuner avec vous à nouveau? On croyait être définitivement débarrassés de cette saleté de corvée.

-Ne crée pas de problème, les coupa Derek autoritairement.

Erica se calma et reprit son observation hargneuse et silencieuse de Lydia.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi meurtri-

-Jackson! S'exclama Scott d'une voix dure que Stiles ne lui avait jamais entendu.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait loupé un épisode. Ou même dix à vrai dire. Il y avait bien trop d'informations d'un coup.

Et apparemment le mot de trop avait failli être échangé. Le reste du repas reprit dans un silence tout aussi tendu qu'au départ.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles fut soulagé de changer d'ambiance. Cette fois il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Derek qui ne disait pas un mot. Alors ils se dirigeaient silencieusement au cours d'espagnol de l'aîné auquel Stiles était forcé de participer pour le bien de leur mise à l'épreuve.

-Dis... Pourquoi vous vous détestez tous?

Derek lui lança un regard avant de l'ignorer et Stiles cru d'abord qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse.

-Personnellement il n'y a qu'Argent que je haïsse.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle est gentille cette fille.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Derek. Tu es bien naïf. Il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants dans cette histoire. Et s'il devait y en avoir, ils seraient très certainement plus du côté de tes ''amis''. Demande-leur et tu verras ce qu'ils te répondront.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il avait vraiment l'air honnête quand il lui disait ça mais ça lui paraissait un peu gros. De toutes les personnes comprises dans le conflit, ceux de la bande de Scott paraissaient être le moins désagréables.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'étais obligé de prendre un cours si chiant que latin franchement? Grogna Derek peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller suivre le cours en question.

-Tu crois que j'avais envie moi d'assister à ton stupide cours?

Bon, Stiles mentait un peu. Mais il fallait dire que l'accent de Derek était vraiment impressionnant et plutôt... excitant.

Lui ça allait déjà être autre chose. En plus Lydia y participait également...

Le duo s'assit à l'avant, pestant contre cette clause ennuyante, et Stiles aperçu Lydia du coin de l'œil qui prenait discrètement une photo d'eux avec son portable en souriant.

L'hyperactif vit que Derek l'avait aussi remarqué mais aucun des deux ne fit le moindre commentaire. Tant pis. Elle n'avait qu'à s'éclater à les photographier si ça lui faisait plaisir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ca s'est pas si mal passé, si? Commenta Stiles alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking après leur heure de retenue avec Harris.

Mais Derek l'ignora et lui lâcha la main avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Le cadet baissa les yeux sur sa main et grimaça de dégoût. Elle était pleine de traces de griffures et ses articulations étaient proches du bleu à force de se serrer comme ça. Il allait devoir rendre la pareille à Derek le lendemain.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles passa en coup de vent devant le salon alors que le shérif le regardait courir pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

-Alors cette journée?

-J'ai besoin d'pisser! Cria Stiles en montant les escaliers au triple galop. Et arrête de sourire comme ça c'est pas drôle!

_Le lendemain..._

Les premiers jours promettaient d'être difficiles compte tenu du manque de soutien de la bande de Scott. Jackson cherchait sans arrêt à provoquer Erica et Isaac et les regards noirs d'Allison effrayaient autant qu'ils intriguaient Stiles.

Et il ne comprenait plus rien au comportement du groupe de Derek. Tout à coup ils paraissaient si soudés entre eux et inquiet du sort de leur leader. Ils se retenaient à chaque seconde de répliquer et l'hyperactif voyait bien tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour éviter l'exclusion de Derek. Il aura fallu cette punition pour qu'il remette tout ce qu'il connaissait en question. C'était à en devenir fou. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait changé de caractère en une nuit mais il avait compris qu'il avait seulement changé de point de vue. Rien à voir avec une bipolarité liée à Beacon Hills. Il voyait juste la situation d'un autre angle.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de savoir qu'il avait été aveugle à ce point. Ce que Derek lui avait dit la veille le travaillait sans cesse maintenant et il cherchait le moindre signe pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'on ne lui disait pas ou que l'on omettait. Il y avait tellement de choses qui flottaient dans l'air tout autour d'eux quand ils étaient tous réunis. C'en était étouffant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quand même, commenta Erica alors que la bande de Scott s'en allait rapidement. Votre amitié et votre sens de l'entraide est_ superbe_.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Il était en sous-nombre, mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues. Il observa Derek à côté de lui qui n'avait aucune réaction. Il n'approuvait peut-être pas. Ou alors il pensait que Stiles était un minable. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait savoir lire dans ses pensées une fois...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Voilà notre couple de l'année qui arrive, se moqua Harris alors que Derek et Stiles s'asseyaient pour leur retenue. Parfait.

L'hyperactif était inquiet. Keith et trois autres de son groupe étaient là, juste derrière eux. Allaient-ils faire quelque chose?

-T'es mignon comme ça Hale, commenta Eric. Tu nous présentes ta nouvelle fiancée? T'aurais pu en prendre une avec plus de poitrine cette fois. T'as un truc avec les planches à pain?

-Comment elle s'appelait l'autre déjà? Continua Kevin. Peggy? Ou alors... Roh, c'était quoi son nom bizarre déjà?

-Paige, répondit Keith.

Stiles sentit Derek se crisper et serrer sa main à l'en briser. Il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Le cadet lui jeta un regard curieux et vit qu'il semblait prêt à se battre.

-Dommage qu'elle soit plus là la p'tite, reprit Eric. Tu dois être triste, non? Oh mais j'avais oublié que c'étais toi qui l'avais-

-Fermez vos gueules, ordonna Stiles avec un regard assassin en se retournant.

C'était injuste qu'ils soient autant contre un. Il ne supportait pas ça. Même si on lui avait fait la même chose... Et Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'émotions passer dans le regard de Derek. Et la plupart étaient trop intense pour qu'il reste les bras croisés à les écouter le descendre.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes ta petit-copine! Ricana Eric.

-Regarde les p'tites pédales qu'ils sont, renchérit Kevin. Si c'est pas adorable.

Stiles voulu se retourner pour leur répondre mais les ongles de Derek s'enfoncèrent dans sa main qui commença à saigner. Alors il se tut et laissa les insultes pleuvoir sur eux comme s'il ne les entendait pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez on s'casse les gars, commanda Keith en faisant un signe à ses acolytes que ça suffisait.

Eric et Kevin partirent en riant toujours du silence de Derek et Stiles puis ils disparurent tous au bout du couloir.

Quand Derek fut certain qu'ils n'allaient plus revenir, il prit Stiles à la gorge et le plaqua contre les casiers derrière eux.

-Ne refais _jamais_ ça, t'as compris? Le menaça-t-il le regard fou.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, rétorqua l'hyperactif. Et c'est vraiment comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui t'aident?

Cette simple phrase sembla calmer Derek.

-Tu ne comprends rien, dit-il tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Rétorqua Stiles d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ils n'en ont qu'après moi. Pas contre toi. Alors ne leur cherche pas des noises ou tu le regretteras.

Le regard mortellement sérieux de l'aîné refroidit Stiles qui mit un petit moment à répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils me frappent? Tu fais pareil tout le temps.

Stiles ne sut pas si c'était son cerveau qui se faisait une petite fête ou s'il voyait bien mais Derek paru triste pendant une fraction de seconde. Et peut-être n'était-ce que son esprit qui lui jouait des tours seulement la main de Derek qui l'étranglait était presque devenu une caresse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rien dire là-dessus, Derek resserra sa prise.

-Après tout c'est vrai. Je n'en ai rien à faire... C'est ton problème si tu veux qu'ils t'aient dans le collimateur. Moi j'en ai rien à battre.

Stiles avait bien l'impression d'avoir senti une once d'inquiétude de Derek à son égard et ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de leur position.

Il regarda Derek dans les yeux puis descendit sur sa bouche avant de refaire un aller-retour. L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte lui aussi et il se pencha vers l'hyperactif en posant sa main libre près de son visage.

-Fais juste gaffe à ton cul s'ils te trouvent tout seul.

Puis il relâcha Stiles avec un visage complètement fermé et ramassa son sac de cours qui était tombé par terre pendant leur altercation.

Stiles se massa la gorge et suivit Derek des yeux alors qu'il sortait du lycée. Puis il prit son sac lui aussi et s'en alla.

Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Jamais il ne trouverait un pire casse-tête que Derek Hale.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Félicitation à **PiouAC** qui a trouvé leur punition! Par contre les autres en lisant je ne sais combien de fois le mot ''menottes'', j'ai commencé à avoir peur! xD Vous êtes pires que moi en vérité!

Spécialement une citation pour Skayt ;) Et une autre pour les fans d'HP. :D

Alooooors, **beaucoup d'informations** dans ce chapitre je trouve. J'aurais dû en mettre moins peut-être xD Mais j'espère que vous les avez relevé quand même. **On en apprend plus sur tout le monde** et surtout sur **Derek** et à partir de ça vous pouvez m'offrir de **jolie théories** ;) Bien sûr comme je reprends **beaucoup d'éléments de la série** vous pouvez deviner facilement. Vous avez une l**ongueur d'avance par rapport à Stiles** sur plusieurs points ;D

Le prochain chapitre est **riche en réponse** lui aussi sur la **bande de Derek** et sur des **questions que vous m'avez posées**.

Et voilà, un i**mmense merci** à tous et à toutes! Cette fiction a dépassé les 200 reviews! **Merci infiniment** de votre **soutien** et de votre **fidélité**!

Merci aussi aux followers (bientôt 90!) et aux favoris (bientôt 60!)! Et merci aux reviewers anonymes tels que **Axou** et **Noboro**!

**Petite info de dernière minute:** **Demain j'ai une sortie imprévue toute la journée (que je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire en plus) et je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster. Donc comme la dernière fois, je ferai de mon mieux en espérant avoir l'occasion d'aller sur l'ordi mais je ne promets rien.**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

PS: Pour l'image dont je vous ai parlé, je donnerai le lien à ceux qui me le demanderont si ça les intéresse ;)


	12. Tu flingues ma vie sociale

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Annie get your gun - I can do anything better than you

-Maxime le Forestier - Mon frère

-Lacuna Coil - Our truth

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu flingues ma vie sociale.

-Toujours là le boulet? Commenta Erica en voyant Stiles arriver.

-Où veux-tu qu'il soit? Rétorqua Derek en prenant d'autorité la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne.

Stiles ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et il regarda Derek bizarrement. D'habitude quand Erica lui faisait une remarque il ne réagissait pas. Ne disait rien. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-ce différent? Avait-il raté quelque chose la veille? Peut-être était-ce un accord tacite qu'il n'avait pas perçu.

-Arrête de réfléchir, grogna Derek à voix basse. Si on veut éviter le genre de situation comme hier vaut mieux qu'on... s'entraide.

-Eh bien, sympa de voir que ce simple mot a l'air de t'arracher la gueule. Moi je m'en fous. Y en a presque qu'après toi avec tous ces gens qui veulent se venger pour les crasses que tu leur as faite.

-Y a qu'à toi et tes potes que j'en fais, rétorqua Derek.

-Merci pour ce traitement de faveur, ironisa Stiles en serrant les dents. C'est trop aimable.

Son envie de se séparer de Derek revenait en force ce matin. Il avait envie de tout arrêter là, d'envoyer la direction de faire voir et de partir. Pourtant c'était contradictoire. Parce que ce matin était la première fois que Derek se montrait un tant soit peu vivable puisqu'il le défendait. Mais justement c'était ça qui l'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas les intentions qu'il avait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

''Cette après-midi on a sport''

Ce fut la seule phrase que retint Stiles. Quelle merde allait encore leur tomber dessus? Et comment allaient-ils faire? Et c'était donc pour répondre à cette dernière question qu'ils séchaient leur premier cours de l'après-midi pour aller voir le directeur dans l'espoir d'obtenir une dispense de punition. Ou même de sport ils n'allaient pas cracher dessus. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était de ne plus être ensemble pour ce cours au moins.

Ils étaient donc dans un couloir désert qui menait au bureau du directeur et ils marchaient dans le plus grand silence.

S'il y avait bien une règle d'or entre eux c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais discuter. Sinon ils finissaient toujours pas s'insulter et ça risquait de virer à la violence. Alors ils ne disaient rien, restant côte à côte comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment l'un avec l'autre.

Et surtout, _surtout_, jamais ils ne mentionnaient leur aventure passée ou tout ce qui s'en approchait. Ils se contentaient d'attendre la fin de cette torture.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hors de question.

Au moins c'était clair.

-Rien de mieux que l'esprit d'équipe pour former des liens.

Stiles trouvait qu'il avait déjà bien assez de liens indésirables avec Derek et il n'en voulait vraiment pas davantage.

-Maintenant retournez en cours.

-Et on fait comment pour se changer? Demanda Stiles.

-Je veux bien faire une exception pour ça mais vous avez cinq minutes pas plus. Maintenant j'ai du travail alors si vous pouviez disposer cela m'arrangerait énormément.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quelle est la raison de votre retard? Demanda la professeur de littérature lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son cours.

-Nous étions chez le directeur, répondit Stiles. Il fallait qu-

-Ils baisaient dans un coin sombre ouais! Le coupa une voix au fond de la salle. Les deux tarlouzes!

-Monsieur Rogers souhaiterait-il une heure de retenue par hasard? Répondit la professeur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le duo de retardataires.

Stiles avait voulu instinctivement se dégager de l'emprise de Derek mais celui-ci avait resserré sa main avant de le tirer vers leur place. L'hyperactif rentra la tête dans ses épaules alors qu'il entendait encore d'autres remarques de ce genre.

-Ne fait pas une tête de victime ou ils vont vraiment le croire et continuer. Sois fier au lieu de faire ta lopette, grogna Derek entre ses dents sans regarder Stiles.

Le cadet releva la tête et défia Derek du regard. Il n'était pas faible.

Un sourire à peine esquissé apparut sur le visage de Derek et Stiles n'en loupa pas une seule miette.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui programme spécial pour nos deux vedettes! S'écria le coach fier de lui.

-Mais ils font vraiment tourner le monde autour de nous ou c'est juste une impression? Grommela Stiles.

-Et nous allons donc faire escalade!

Il paraissait très content de lui en plus l'idiot.

-Bien sûr, soupira l'hyperactif. On va bien s'en sortir avec ça.

-Mais t'as pas un peu fini de râler tout le temps? S'énerva Derek. Tu fais chier à la fin!

-Oh excuse-moi de ne pas grandement apprécier ta compagnie, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix agacée. Ni tous les trucs emmerdants que les profs font exprès pour nous faire chier.

-Eh bien rends ça plus vivable en la bouclant.

-Tu crois que c'est agréable pour moi de me trimballer un glaçon au bout du bras? J'ai aucune envie d'êtr-

-C'est marrant de vous voir vous disputer en vous tenant la main, commenta Erica qui souriait d'un air amusé.

-La ferme, répliquèrent-ils tous deux en se tournant vers elle.

La bande de Derek se mit à rire. Mais ils étaient bien les seuls. Jackson et Lydia les regardaient d'un mauvais œil et Scott n'était pas mieux. Enfin il paraissait plutôt en pleine réflexion. De même qu'Allison qui les scrutait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait de sa vie.

-On commence!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles et Derek étaient en milieu de file en attente de leur passage. Le mur d'escalade ne permettait de faire passer que deux personnes à la fois et pour l'instant Scott et Allison se débrouillaient bien même s'ils paraissaient plus flirter qu'autre chose.

-Oh le pervers, marmonna-t-il en le voyant admirer les fesses d'Allison.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Irrécupérable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Isaac et Erica. A votre tour.

Stiles se désintéressa des deux amis pour plutôt tourner son attention vers Scott qui l'observait de loin sans oser s'approcher. Il paraissait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais la présence de Derek devait le bloquer. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à venir. De toute manière Derek était trop concentré sur son portable pour vraiment se mettre à écouter leurs conversations.

Scott s'excusa auprès d'Allison et s'approcha d'une démarche incertaine vers l'hyperactif qui l'accueillit avec soulagement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul avec l'autre crétin taciturne.

-Bah alors Scottie, c'est quoi cette tête? Y a un problème? S'enquit Stiles.

Scott regarda Derek comme pour vérifier qu'il n'écoutait pas.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux ce soir, déclara-t-il avec un air sérieux et embarrassé en même temps. Tu pourrais passer chez moi?

-Je suis encore privé de sortie à cause de...

Il pointa son pouce vers Derek qui n'eut pas l'air de se sentir visé.

-Alors est-ce que je peux venir?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Bah oui. Pas de souci. Mais c'est grave? Tu m'inquiètes.

-J'aimerai juste vérifier quelque chose, répondit Scott évasivement. J'espère que je me suis trompé.

Un sourire amusé vint éclairer son visage.

-Ouais. Je dois me gourer. C'est pas possible. Je me fais juste des films un peu bizarres.

Son regard passa de Derek à lui plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne rit doucement.

-C'est pas grave. Je préfère vérifier quand même. Au pire tu te foutras de ma gueule et on en rira.

Le sang de Stiles se glaça. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait compris quelque chose. Il voulait lui parler de Derek, ça il l'avait bien comprit. Mais était-ce de leur relation en particulier ou autre chose? Il espérait que ce n'était pas ça.

-Bon je vais te laisser, dit Scott. A plus tard!

-Ouais. A plus...

Peu après le départ de Scott, Derek leva la tête d'un coup et observa fixement un point au-dessus d'eux. Stiles suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il y avait un problème.

-Elle a quoi Reyes? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas aller bien.

Isaac redescendit de quelques prises pour s'arrêter au niveau de la blonde à qui il parla avant de lui prendre le bras. Puis il l'aida à redescendre avant que le coach ne la lui confie définitivement et qu'ils s'en aillent rapidement vers les vestiaires bientôt suivis de Boyd.

Derek fit un mouvement pour les rejoindre lui aussi mais il se rappela son fardeau et stoppa sa tentative.

Stiles aurait bien voulu lui proposer d'aller se joindre à eux pour voir comment allait Erica mais il se ravisa en voyant Jackson le regarder. Il était coincé dans une situation vraiment impossible. Il ne pouvait jamais agir comme il le voulait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais pousse ton pied de là 'spèce de con! S'irrita Stiles en écrasant le dit-pied de Derek.

-Si t'étais plus doué aussi! Grogna Derek en plantant ses ongles dans les phalanges de l'hyperactif pour monter d'encore un cran. Et arrête de transpirer autant des mains putain! T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse!

-Eh on se calme là-haut! Cria le coach les mains en porte-voix alors qu'il voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien en haut.

Stiles baissa son regard vers le bas et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu le vertige là. Mais se battre avec Derek Hale à plus de dix mètres du sol c'était une expérience plutôt innovante.

-Merde enlève moi ce sourire de ta face!

-Pourquoi? Demanda Stiles dans un souffle alors qu'il montait en même temps que l'aîné.

-Parce qu'il m'énerve!

L'hyperactif s'arrêta à nouveau dans sa progression, amenant Derek à en faire de même.

-Et le tien tu crois qu'il m'énerve pas quand tu souris sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi?

-Toi non plus on sait pas pourquoi tu le fais. Et c'est très chiant, grommela Derek en essayant de le monter encore de force.

Stiles soupira et le suivit.

-On devrait peut-être en arrêter là. On a bien réussi à tenir jusqu'ici sans se battre et j'ai pas envie de ça arrive encore une fois.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Derek avec un rictus. Parce que tu ne veux plus me blesser?

Stiles lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être viré. Perso j'ai très envie de t'en foutre une dès que je te vois.

Le coup de pied partit et Stiles perdit l'équilibre. Seulement l'aîné n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'emmènerait dans sa chute et ils dévalèrent tous deux le mur avant de se stopper sur le tapis d'amortissage sous le rire du coach. Enfin Stiles était plus sur Derek que sur le tapis et c'en était que plus douloureux. Il baissa le regard vers son entrejambe à quelques centimètres du genou de l'aîné et il souffla de soulagement. Il était passé près de l'émasculation avec cette chute.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre, rit le coach en s'accoudant près d'eux. Et comme ça tu pourras enfin nous dire quelle réponse est la bonne.

Stiles se redressa et s'assit à côté de Derek en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque moins violent. Il avait vraiment eu une frayeur en tombant comme ça.

-Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux, fusa une voix moqueuse venant du groupe compact d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et chercha d'où venait la remarque. Il crut reconnaître un certain Matt qui souriait narquoisement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là franchement? Puis il remarqua ceux qui l'entouraient et il comprit mieux. Encore le larbin de Keith qui faisait du zèle.

Le coach rit de la moquerie comme toute la classe. Et là, par un réflexe complètement instinctif, Stiles tourna son regard vers Scott qui était figé. Il le fixait d'un regard exorbité, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et seulement à cet instant l'hyperactif comprit.

Scott savait. Une idée folle avait dû se former récemment dans son esprit et maintenant quelque chose lui avait permis de mettre les pièces du puzzle en place.

C'était terminé. Définitivement fini pour Stiles.

L'hyperactif baissa la tête honteusement. La sensation de la main de Derek autour de la sienne termina de le couvrir de honte.

-On peut s'barrer? Demanda Stiles à voix basse.

Derek ne dit pas un mot et le leva de force. Ce soir Stiles allait perdre un ami, il en avait conscience. Et son seul ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais putain tu m'as pris pour un con pendant des mois! Des_ mois_ Stiles! Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Je croyais me tromper, j'espérais me gourer sur toute la ligne.

-Je-

-Parce que je me disais ''Oh non, c'est Stiles, il va pas faire quelque chose comme ça. En plus on voit bien qu'il ne parlait pas de la même personne. Il me mentirait jamais comme ça''. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu tort merde! Je me sens tellement con de t'avoir cru! Pourquoi je t'ai soutenu, hein? Je me le demand-

-Toi? M'avoir soutenu? Mais t'es vraiment un connard de dire ça! Tu peux m'expliquer quand tu m'as aidé? Pendant tout ce temps où ils s'en prenaient à moi?

-Je l'ai dit à ton père!

-Merci, répondit Stiles avec cynisme. C'est sûr que ça ne m'a apporté que de bonnes choses! Je suis dans la merde maintenant à cause de toi!

-Oh non, c'est pas ma faute si vous vous battez sans arrêt pour je ne sais quelle raison glauque!

-Mais c'est pas-

Stiles s'interrompit. Mais si c'était sa faute! Si leurs deux groupes n'avaient pas eu cette stupide rivalité en ce moment même il vivrait normalement. Il serait heureux!

-Si c'est ta faute! Cria Stiles hors de lui. Si seulement je ne t'avais rien demandé! Si on n'était pas amis j'aurais la vie que j'avais demandée en arrivant ici!

Scott accusa le coup. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ouais! Oh ça ouais que je le pense!

Seulement lorsqu'il croisa le regard triste et blessé de Scott, Stiles ne sut plus quoi dire. Il venait de dépasser les limites. Mais que lui avait-il prit de lui dire ça?

-Bon, conclu Scott avec un regard sombre sans plus regarder son ex-ami dans les yeux. Je pense que tout est clair au moins. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec tes nouveaux amis.

Le sarcasme dans sa voix énerva Stiles qui serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper Scott alors qu'il le dépassait pour quitter la chambre de l'hyperactif. Plus un seul mot ne fut échangé. C'était terminé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles? Tu es rentré? Appela le shérif depuis le rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas et ramena sa couette sur sa tête pour ne plus l'entendre. Il espérait qu'il ne monterait pas le voir. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter en détail la rupture qui avait eu lieu entre Scott et lui. Il avait trop honte de lui et des paroles qu'il avait osé lui cracher à la figure.

-Stiles? Héla une nouvelle fois le shérif. Tu es là?

Stiles grinça des dents. Mais qu'il le laisse déprimer en paix! Il avait fait ça tellement longtemps, pourquoi maintenant qu'il en avait envie l'aîné ne le comprenait pas?

La porte s'ouvrit et il entendit le bruit des pas du shérif sur le plancher alors qu'il approchait lentement.

-Stiles?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et il crispa ses doigts sur le bord de sa couette pour la garder contre lui.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Sans blague, marmonna Stiles.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme résonna au-dessus de lui.

-Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

-Scott et moi c'est terminé, confia l'adolescent à mi-voix.

-Vous vous êtes disputé? Ça peut s'arranger ça. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes battus? Vous êtes faits pour être ami quoi qu'il arrive. Il va revenir.

-Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois. Je lui ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, avoua Stiles piteusement.

-Tu lui dis toujours des choses qu'il ne faut pas et pourtant vous vous retrouvez toujours comme cul et chemise en moins de trois jours.

-Cette fois c'était la dernière... Je suis horrible, dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Comment j'ai pu lui dire ça? Je suis le pire ami de la terre entière.

Il entendit un nouveau soupir las au-dessus de lui.

-Bon, quand l'horrible ami aura faim il descendra et se fera sa popote tout seul, OK? Intervint le shérif avant de se lever.

Stiles grimaça. Finalement il aurait bien eu envie que le shérif reste avec lui encore un peu. Sa présence le rassurait. Il mourait de peur en se demandant ce qui allait se passer le demain en cours. Tant que la punition continuera il sera avec la bande de Derek. Et après? Il sera seul. Complètement seul.

_Le lendemain..._

-T'es potes viennent pas bouffer avec nous ce midi? Demanda Erica curieuse en voyant Scott s'asseoir à leur table habituelle plus loin.

Stiles ignora la question et se contenta de fixer son assiette en tentant de cacher sa tristesse. Il lorgna discrètement vers son ancien ami qui ne lança pas un seul regard dans sa direction. Depuis ce matin il l'ignorait parfaitement. Il était allé trop loin hier soir.

Triturant mollement son repas sans en prendre une bouchée, Stiles posa sa joue contre sa main pour observer l'extérieur alors que ceux qui l'accueillaient contre leur gré échangeaient des regards interrogatifs.

La main qui reposait contre la sienne se resserra et Stiles soupira. Il s'en fichait de savoir si Derek avait fait ça consciemment ou non, mais sentir ses doigts contre les siens le réconfortait un peu dans sa peine.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles gribouillait ce qu'il arrivait vaguement à comprendre de ce que disait le professeur mais rien ne voulait se fixer sur ses pensées. Il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer alors qu'il savait que Scott n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. C'était un sentiment affreux d'être ainsi seul sans vraiment l'être.

-Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus? Demanda Derek sans aucune émotion particulière dans la voix.

Pourquoi posait-il la question? Il ne paraissait même pas curieux d'en connaître la réponse.

-A cause de toi.

-Qu'ai-je encore fait? Soupira Derek.

-Tu es né, c'est déjà assez.

-Putain je te comprends pas. Pour une fois que j'essaie de me montrer coopératif tu me remballes, grogna-t-il mécontent.

-Messieurs Stilinski et Hale pourraient-ils arrêter de bavarder? Dit soudain Harris en s'arrêtant d'écrire au tableau. Et si par la même occasion vous pouviez vous décider ça m'arrangerait. Soit vous vous tapez dessus soit vous devenez amis, mais pas les deux en même temps. Et gardez le silence pour ne pas déranger mon cours.

Il reprit son cours alors que Stiles grimaçait. Faire le choix? Vraiment? Était-ce réellement possible?

Il dévia le regard jusqu'à croiser celui de Derek.

Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose à cet instant et ça il en était certain.

Il fallait qu'ils se décident enfin à faire un choix.

Soit ils restaient ennemis...

...Soit ils devenaient des amants à nouveau...

Le choix paraissait difficile à faire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et moi je suis heureux que ce soit enfin le week-end, rétorqua Stiles. Au moins je ne serais plus obligé de passer toutes mes soirées en votre _charmante_ compagnie.

-Merci pour votre franchise monsieur Stilinski, répondit Harris avec un rictus au coin des lèvres en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Stiles lui sourit narquoisement en retour et observa l'avant-dernière voiture garée sur le parking du lycée s'en aller, le laissant seul avec Derek. Leur punition prenait fin aujourd'hui normalement. Il en était vraiment très soulagé. Ils avaient tenu leur engagement. Pour l'instant ils étaient saufs et pouvaient continuer leurs études dans cet établissement sans passer par le conseil de discipline. A condition de rester dans les rangs.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à Derek qui paraissait comme absent. Il se mordit la lèvre en le voyant avoir un comportement si inhabituel. Il avait l'air pensif et perdu en même temps. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas la même personne. Et ça troublait trop Stiles pour qu'il se risque à rester plus longtemps.

-Bon, salut Hale, dit-il précipitamment en se dégageant de la main de Derek.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna dans la direction de sa Jeep isolée plus loin. Ce soir il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir. Il allait penser à Derek toute la nuit pour comprendre comment il devait agir avec lui. Et tout le week-end aussi d'ailleurs.

-Stilinski! Héla la voix de Derek beaucoup plus proche qu'il n'était censé l'être.

Stiles se retourna, intrigué, vers l'aîné qui avançait à grands pas vers lui.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore avec ta t-

Mais Derek le coupa dans son sarcasme par un baiser inattendu. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en sentant les mains chaudes de Derek frôler ses joues avant de s'y déposer tout en douceur.

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond et son regard prit la fuite tout autour d'eux à la recherche d'un piège. Effrayé, la gifle partit sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé et il profita du temps d'arrêt de Derek pour se précipiter dans sa Jeep.

Mais quel handicapé des sentiments il faisait dès que cela concernait Derek! Il le voulait lui ce baiser! Mais peut-être pas maintenant. Et surtout pas ici.

-Merde, merde, merde, t'es super con quand tu le veux Stiles, pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Mais qu'avait-il fait? Et puis comment allait le prendre Derek? Sûrement mal, c'était sûr et certain.

-Oh non...

Leur guerre allait recommencer? Il ne pourrait le savoir qu'à son retour au lycée lundi...

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Stiles alors qu'il franchissait les portes du lycée. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas cours dans ce bâtiment-ci alors pourquoi donc était-il venu ici? Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Mais en même temps si Derek ne l'avait pas autant obnubilé ce week-end il irait bien mieux.

Un regard en biais l'intrigua. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage?

Puis il y en eu un second. Un troisième. Qu'avaient-ils tous à l'observer de cette manière?

Ensuite il y eu les rires. Épars pour commencer puis bientôt collectifs.

Seulement ils ne semblaient pas se moquer de lui mais plutôt lui vouer une admiration ironique. Décalée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur prenait.

-Eh bien, félicitations Stilinski, applaudit quelqu'un derrière lui en tapant dans ses mains. Tu nous as fait une bonne surprise.

Stiles afficha un air perplexe en se retrouvant tout à coup face à Keith et sa bande qui lui souriaient. Ça ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il y avait un problème.

-On croyait vraiment que t'étais aussi une sale pédale mais apparemment c'est faux, commenta Eric un grand sourire sur les lèvres en donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule de l'hyperactif.

-On comprend mieux pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur toi, ajouta Keith avec un hochement de tête.

-Il voulait que tu sois sa pute? Demanda Dick en riant grassement.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il se prend un râteau, ajouta Kevin en jubilant. D'habitude c'est lui qui fout des vents aux nanas. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. C'est qu'une sale tafiole en fait.

-Tout s'explique, termina Keith d'un air entendu en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Stiles les écoutait sans les comprendre. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Étaient-ils au courant pour ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir? Non, c'était impossible. Le parking était désert à cette heure-ci, tous les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Personne ne pouvait les avoir vu.

Et pourtant... Serait-ce possible?

Le souffle de Stiles se bloqua dans sa gorge et il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter très rapidement. Il devait retrouver Derek. Maintenant.

Alors il dépassa Keith qui l'interpella et se précipita dans le couloir sur sa droite. Il devait le trouver immédiatement.

Hors d'haleine, Stiles avança de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se mettre à courir dans les couloirs en bousculant certains élèves au passage.

Et enfin il le trouva. Il était là, entouré de ses amis et le fixait d'un regard qui glaça le sang de Stiles. Il s'arrêta, pétrifié de terreur alors que l'aîné venait vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

Il le frappa d'abord au visage.

Stiles était paralysé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. La peur? L'incompréhension? Il ne saisissait plus rien à son environnement.

Bientôt il tomba sous la pluie de coups. Il se recroquevilla en essayant de protéger son visage et il cria à l'aide. Derek allait le tuer devant tout le monde sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt.

-A l'aide! Je vous en prie!, supplia-t-il alors qu'il entendait un craquement sinistre contre ses poumons. Aidez-moi!

-Je suis là Stiles! Répondit une voix forte tout près de son oreille. Je suis là.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut.

Son regard hagard et affolé se posa sur le visage du shérif tout près du sien.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Stiles. C'est bon, c'est terminé, le réconforta son père en le prenant contre lui. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison et je suis là. Tout va bien.

L'adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale et agrippa les manches du shérif. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il venait vraiment de ne faire qu'un cauchemar. Rien de tout ce qu'il avait vu n'était vrai.

Son soulagement n'aurait pas pu être plus immense qu'à cet instant.

-Ça semblait si réel, chuchota-t-il contre le cou du plus vieux. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Il tenta de refréner ses tremblements mais ils étaient incontrôlables. Il avait eu une vraie frayeur. Tout lui avait paru si réel, si douloureux.

-Que s'est-il passé Stiles? Demanda le shérif doucement.

-D-Derek, hoqueta l'hyperactif le souffle se faisant moins court. Il... Il... Il me frappait... Il voulait me tuer...

Les yeux humides de désarroi, Stiles serra les dents à les en briser pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Il a recommencé? Questionna le shérif d'une voix colérique.

-Quoi? S'étonna l'adolescent en relevant la tête.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose depuis le début de votre punition?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Non! Il ne s'est rien passé! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien de plus...

Et c'était la vérité. Depuis le début de leur punition ils avaient peut-être rencontré des difficultés mais ils avaient tenu. Stiles était certain qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas de sitôt à se battre comme ils l'avaient fait la semaine passée. Lui en tout cas avait compris la leçon.

Le shérif ne semblait tout de même pas convaincu.

-Je te le jure. On ne s'est plus battu et on ne le refera plus. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise période.

-Un jour il va lui arriver une bricole à celui-là, grommela le shérif dans sa barbe avec un regard noir.

Stiles sourit doucement et se blotti à nouveau contre son père. Il devait profiter de cette occasion rare puisqu'il avait enfin la chance de pouvoir être si proche de lui.

Et il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Une pensée le taraudait depuis son réveil. Une idée qui le démangeait et le dérangeait.

Quel était le début de ce rêve?

Un grand doute s'installa dans son esprit.

Le baiser avait-il réellement eu lieu où était-ce également le fruit de son rêve?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Et voilà, Scott est au courant de l'affaire Sterek. Stiles est un con quand même, non? ;)

Bref, vous m'avez servi de jolies théories hier et aujourd'hui et ça m'a fait plaisir. Certains se rapprochent de la vérité et d'autres moins mais je vous remercie de faire l'effort de réfléchir à tout ça :D

Et je vous rappelle juste ce que j'ai déjà dit pour un détail que personne à part une seule lectrice n'a relevé. **Stiles n'est pas fiable** ;)

Sinon, merci pour les follows, les favoris et les reviews! Merci à **Mathy** et **Axou!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	13. Je veux des réponses

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: Ptite info de l'auteur un peu honteuse. Voilà, j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture à cause d'hier et surtout parce que j'ai commencé une série et donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à poster tous les soirs dans les prochains temps. Là je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance cette après-midi et je verrai si je peux poster le chapitre 14 demain. En attendant, je poste ce chapitre-ci un peu en avance.**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Stanley Myers - Cavatina

-Haroula Rose - Lavender Rose

-Barbara - Du bout des lèvres

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13: Si tu savais à quel point... Je veux des réponses.

Après son réveil en fanfare, Stiles su qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir avant de devoir aller en cours alors il se prépara comme chaque matin avant de descendre rejoindre son père à la cuisine. Ce dernier l'observa se préparer son petit-déjeuner en silence en paraissant vouloir lui poser une question sans l'oser.

-Y a un problème? Demanda Stiles en se posant à table.

Le shérif eu un moment d'hésitation avant de finalement se lancer.

-Scott et toi vous êtes réconciliés?

-Non, soupira l'adolescent en fouillant un peu le courrier. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra me parler de sitôt.

-Tu pourrais faire toi-même le premier pas.

-Il me remballera. Faut d'abord qu'il digère ce que je lui ai dit.

-C'est si grave que ça?

-Plutôt inattendu je dirais...

Stiles était déçu. Aucune enveloppe bleue. Alors soit l'expéditeur de ces lettres n'en laissait plus au shérif soit il s'était débrouillé pour la prendre avant lui. Alors il laissa tomber ses recherches.

-Et est-ce que moi je pourrais savoir ce que c'est? Demanda le shérif.

L'hyperactif le regarda un peu affolé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pour Derek quand même! Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Et puis il n'était pas prêt à faire son coming-out. Que ce soit auprès de son père comme du reste de la ville.

-Je crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée, dit Stiles dans une grimace.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis baissa son regard suspicieux vers son journal. Il allait mener sa petite enquête, ça se voyait sur son visage...

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la pièce et permit à Stiles de s'évader dans des pensées moins noires. Maintenant il était intrigué par son rêve et la signification qu'il pouvait avoir. Voulait-il que la situation se règle de cette manière brusque? Voulait-il se venger de Derek d'une manière si basse? Ou cela cachait-il quelque chose d'autre? Il avait lu quelque part que lorsqu'on parlait à quelqu'un d'autre dans un rêve, en fait, on se parlait à soi-même.

Alors pensait-il vraiment ça de Derek? Qu'il était dégoûtant, qu'il le répugnait?

Ou bien était seulement qu'il n'assumait pas d'être intéressé par un homme?

Sauf qu'en même temps il ne supporterait pas d'être repoussé par Derek.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil au shérif. Et s'il était au courant, que se passerait-il? L'hyperactif serait mort de honte. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que son père l'apprenne.

Il était perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires et ne savait pas comment agir face à Derek tout à l'heure.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les deux Stilinski marchaient d'un pas vif, voulant arriver à l'heure à leur rendez-vous avec le directeur du lycée. Là-bas ils devaient discuter de leur punition et voir s'il était nécessaire de garder certaines mesures avant de les relâcher.

Stiles espérait que rien de fâcheux n'allait arriver et réduire toutes leurs chances à zéro.

-Calme-toi Stiles, demanda le shérif alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir devant le bureau de monsieur White.

Derek était déjà devant la porte à patienter et le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Rêve ou pas vendredi soir? Il ne savait toujours pas.

Le père de Derek tourna les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et un sourire en coin vint éclairer son visage lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'hyperactif. D'ailleurs Stiles se demanda si c'était un tic ou autre puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il le croisait il avait cette même expression.

-Bonjour monsieur le shérif, salua Hale senior.

L'homme répondit par un mouvement sec de la tête en leur lançant un regard peu amène qu'ils ignorèrent. Les deux Hale étaient plus occupés à regarder Stiles avec plus ou moins d'insistance sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

Gêné, il détourna les yeux pour observer le mur sur sa gauche alors qu'il sentait toujours les regards peser sur lui. Il ne put empêcher ses joues et son visage entier de rougir et il pesta entre ses dents.

Le père de Derek se mit à tousser mais il ne trompa personne. Tout le monde avait entendu le rire qu'il voulait camoufler et Stiles sentit l'ambiance changer et devenir étrange. Elle n'était pas tendue, enfin pas vraiment, elle était plutôt... En fait il ne savait vraiment pas. Malgré le sourire de monsieur Hale, il ne se sentait pas agressé ou moqué comme d'habitude. L'homme paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

La porte que Stiles fixait obstinément s'ouvrit enfin et le directeur les invita à entrer puis à prendre place en face de lui. Les deux parents s'assirent sur les deux seules chaises destinées aux visiteurs et les deux plus jeunes restèrent debout derrière eux. Stiles mit ses mains sur le dossier du shérif et y planta ses doigts avec force en serrant les dents. Ne surtout pas se retourner vers Derek. Ne surtout pas-

Trop tard.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en observant Derek prendre une pose nonchalante contre le dossier de son père. Il paraissait parfaitement détendu comparé à lui et il ne le regardait plus. Comment faisait-il pour changer si vite de comportement?

Un frisson courut le long du corps de l'hyperactif alors qu'il repensait à son ''cauchemars''. La douceur de Derek et la précaution dont avait usé pour ne pas le blesser, son regard pénétrant et son soudain abandon, sa tendresse qui lui rappelait leur rencontre...

Il avait en même temps envie que ce soit la réalité mais d'un autre côté, si cela s'était réellement passé, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il l'avait vraiment repoussé. Il ne savait pas quel était le meilleur scénario.

-Bien, commença enfin le directeur en levant les yeux de ses papiers. Merci à vous messiers Hale et Stilinski d'avoir répondu présent malgré vos occupations.

En même temps ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix alors...

-Je dois bien vous avouer que je suis très satisfait du comportement de Derek et Stiles cette semaine. Ils n'ont posé strictement aucun problème et se sont soumis aux règles que nous leur avons imposées. Je pense que la leçon a été assimilée et c'est une très bonne surprise.

-Donc leur affaire sera classée? Demanda le shérif.

-Plutôt mise en suspens. Si jamais ils en revenaient aux mains ce sera l'exclusion définitive sur le champ et sans possibilité de recours en plus d'une commission du conseil de discipline.

Stiles déglutit. Mieux valait ne plus faire entendre parler d'eux.

-Mais Derek et Stiles ne recommenceront plus, n'est-ce pas? Dit le directeur en fixant les deux cadets d'un regard sévère.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête pour prouver son assentiment avec anxiété alors qu'à côté Derek n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper plus que cela de la fleur qu'on leur faisait.

-Bien entendu, tout cela sera consigné dans votre dossier scolaire, je ne peux en faire autrement. Alors mieux vaut faire profil bas et filer droit pour le restant de l'année et de votre scolarité en général dans cet établissement. Alors continuez ainsi et tout devrait bien se passer.

Il leur sourit avec indulgence et Stiles se demanda pourquoi il prenait tant de cœur à les aider. Y avait-il une raison particulière ou agissait-il ainsi pour tous ses élèves?

-Je crois que le professeur Rivera vous attend pour votre cours d'anglais maintenant, conclu le directeur en regardant sa montre. Elle a été prévenue de votre retard et vous ne serez pas ennuyés.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls dans le couloir alors que leurs parents étaient restés à l'intérieur du bureau. Aucun des deux ne dit le moindre mot et ils prirent tous deux le chemin pour rejoindre leur premier cours de la journée qui devait avoir commencé depuis quelques minutes.

L'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui marchait les mains dans les poches à côté de lui, détendu. La scène qui pourrait sembler banale ne l'était pas du tout en réalité de l'avis du cadet. Après tout, ils marchaient simplement côte à côte en silence. Rien de très glorieux. Mais quand on les connaissait, cette scène paraissait irréelle. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans chercher à s'éloigner et c'était un progrès non négligeable.

Seulement ce n'était pas assez pour Stiles qui ne supportait pas le silence.

-Dis, il a l'air cool ton père, non?

-Peter n'est pas mon père, répondit seulement Derek.

-Ah? Et c'est qui alors?

Derek soupira.

-Je t'en pose des questions moi?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de soupirer.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire la paix...

Derek s'arrêta brusquement à l'entente de ces paroles et il regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai assommé si fort que ça lundi dernier?

Le cadet fit la moue. Derek ne semblait pas emballé par cette idée.

-Laisse tomber, marmonna Stiles en reprenant sa route.

-Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu serais prêt à faire ça. Comment après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses tu pourrais encore avoir envie de me fréquenter?

-Parce que je suis un crétin? Proposa Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

Derek secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et recommença à marcher. Il semblait furieux et prêt à le frapper.

-Putain tu fais chier Stilinski, grogna-t-il. Tu me rends vraiment pas la tâche facile avec tes conneries.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de leur salle de classe et que Derek toquait avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. L'hyperactif le suivit tout en fixant son dos comme s'il allait lui donner des réponses aux nombreuses interrogations qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il voulu dire exactement?

Une fois assis à sa place, seul, Stiles regarda pensivement par la fenêtre et vit le shérif partir avec sa voiture. Il se demandait ce que le directeur avait bien pu leur dire. Et il espérait qu'il n'aurait plus affaire à lui cette année.

Même s'il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

A la pause de midi, Stiles fut frappé par une révélation. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Derek dans ses pattes ni sa bande par extension, il se retrouvait complètement et irrémédiablement seul. Il scruta tout le réfectoire et vit Scott et ses amis dans un coin de la salle, puis Derek et sa bande qui l'ignoraient aussi. D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-ce été autrement?

Il se trouva une place isolée à une table éloignée des autres où il aurait la paix. Il commença à mâchonner son repas sans conviction. Il détestait la solitude. Pourtant il devait s'y être fait depuis le début de cette année. Et même avant en fait. A l'internat aussi il était toujours seul, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Pendant quatre ans il s'était accroché à un rêve, à un idéal. Et même avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré ici jamais il n'avait voulu retourner à son ancienne vie alors que ça revenait au même. Il idéalisait beaucoup trop cette vie-ci. Dans son esprit Beacon Hills correspondait à liberté sans réelle logique. Il fallait qu'il se réveille un peu de cette illusion.

Ici il était seul, à l'internat aussi. Partout où il allait il avait l'impression de ne pas exister.

Au même instant qu'il avait cette pensée il vit que la tablée de Keith le regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Finalement il préférait ne pas exister si ce n'était que pour ce genre de personnes.

Il baissa son regard vers son plateau en poussant son couteau alors qu'ils se levaient les uns après les autres et s'approchaient de sa table. Mieux valait faire profil bas. Après tout il avait _à peine entamé_ les pneus de leurs voitures et pratiquement qu'_effleuré_ leur carrosseries avec ses clés. Pas grand chose en somme mais ils lui en voulaient. Et il avait fait quelques autres petites choses sans importance mais toujours avec modération. Et puis l'idée de bidouiller la tuyauterie des douches des vestiaires n'était même pas de lui! Enfin un peu mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il paie seul. Surtout qu'il était seul maintenant. Un contre six, ce n'était pas équitable. Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'en prendre à un adversaire isolé, si?

Bientôt une ombre le surplomba et il leva à peine les yeux vers eux.

-Alors comme ça t'es tout seul. Ton copain t'as largué?, demanda Kevin.

-C'est tellement triste, fit semblant de s'apitoyer Eric. Ton p'tit cul doit se sentir seul.

-Lâchez-moi les basques, répliqua Stiles ennuyé de leur présence.

Deux options se présentaient à Stiles. Mais aucune des deux ne lui plaisait. Soit il restait là à se faire humilier en public mais il évitait la violence physique, soit il quittait l'endroit où ils allaient très certainement le suivre et là par contre il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule. Mais au moins son honneur serait sauf.

Stiles tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Derek au fond de la salle qui l'observait avec attention. Semblant avoir saisi l'enjeu qui se jouait ici. Le regard de l'hyperactif changea et il devint froid. Il était déterminé à ne pas se faire humilier. Il préférait prendre des coups plutôt que de descendre dans l'estime de Derek. Seulement il était sur la sellette, il n'aurait pas le droit de riposter. En aucun cas. Sinon c'était le renvoi.

Alors, sans quitter une seule seconde le regard de Derek, Stiles se leva avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve à cet instant. Il laissa son plateau et quitta la salle dignement.

-Eh bien, tu fuis?, demanda Keith en le suivant de près.

Stiles sentait leur présence à tous derrière lui et il continuait tout de même d'avancer.

Soudain une main le poussa sur le côté dans un endroit désert, comme à peu près tout le lycée à cette heure-ci, et il fit face à ses adversaires.

-Tu préfères faire ça dans un endroit plus intime, commenta Eric en souriant.

-Pourquoi vous venez me faire chier?

-Tu poses vraiment la question? Rétorqua Keith en haussant un sourcil. Toi avec la carcasse qui te sert de voiture tu dois pas bien réaliser mais ta plaisanterie nous a coûté un bras.

-Dommage qu'elle vous ai pas coûté une tête. Au moins j'aurais plus eu à voir vos sales tronches, marmonna Stiles.

Ken l'attrapa par le col et le souleva légèrement du sol en étouffant Stiles à moitié.

-Et on fait ça aussi parce que ça nous amuse, dit Keith en plissant les yeux.

-Le fils du shérif qui se fait tabasser toutes les semaines c'est plutôt marrant, non? Renchérit Dick.

-Eh bien si c'est ce que vous voulez, allez-y, les invita l'hyperactif avec mal alors que sa respiration était difficile. Mais dépêchez-vous de boucler votre affaire j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Alors que Ken brandissait son poing, prêt à frapper, des bruits de course venant dans leur direction les interrompirent. Était-ce pour lui? Derek serait-il venu pour l'aider?

Mais son espoir idiot fut vite balayé lorsqu'il reconnut Scott. Lydia arriva elle aussi bien vite et fixa son cousin avec reproche.

-Keith, arrête ça tout de suite.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, rétorqua le garçon avec une moue contrariée.

Allison lui lança un regard appuyé qui parut le faire réagir et il émit un son agacé avant de faire un signe de paix.

-Allez les mecs, on se casse.

Ken lâcha enfin la gorge de Stiles qui souffla de soulagement en massant l'endroit douloureux. Il avait une sacrée poigne le gorille. Il aurait facilement pu lui briser la nuque d'une pression de la main.

Une fois la bande de Keith partit, celle de Scott voulu en faire de même et repartit du côté du réfectoire. Stiles hésita un instant avant de partir à leur poursuite.

-Scott attends!

Il attrapa son ami par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers lui.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais je n'osais pas et je suis désolé pour ce que je-

-Crois pas que je suis là pour faire ami-ami, l'interrompit Scott abruptement. Tu me faisais juste pitié à fuir comme un lâche devant ces gars.

Stiles baissa sa main en regardant Scott comme s'il venait de lui cracher une insulte au visage. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et il le prenait pour un lâche. Il ne voulait même pas entendre ses excuses.

Il n'arrivait pas à émettre la moindre parole et Scott soupira avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller avec ses amis. Allison et Lydia se retournèrent vers lui brièvement pour le regarder avec compassion avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Cette fois c'était définitif. Il était seul.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un nouveau grondement vint du ventre de Stiles qui y posa ses mains en grimaçant. Il mourait de faim. Sa pause n'était pas encore terminée mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus revenir au réfectoire où il avait abandonné son déjeuner.

N'ayant plus vraiment d'autre alternative, Stiles se rendit à l'extérieur pour attendre la reprise des cours au calme et loin de tout. Ici personne ne viendrait le déranger normalement. Il s'assit dans l'herbe en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Trop de choses le tracassaient et il avait besoin d'oublier un peu.

Il croisa ses jambes en tailleur et resta à ne rien faire pendant un long moment. Il observait le ciel grisonnant de mi-février sans le voir réellement. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Derek. Comme d'habitude.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles frissonna et frictionna ses bras. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud à cette saison.

Son regard parcourut les environs, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Enfin à vrai dire il était seul depuis quelques minutes. Alors il arrêta de bouger ou de faire le moindre bruit. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à battre le record d'immobilité s'il continuait.

Tout à ses pensées dérivant dans des débilités, il ne sentit la présence derrière lui qu'au dernier moment. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, quelque chose de dur glissa le long de son épaule avant de tomber entre ses jambes croisées. Il baissa le regard sur l'objet non-identifié qui s'avéra être une barre chocolatée puis il leva les yeux vers son ancien propriétaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Tu n'as jamais vu une barre chocolatée? Répondit Derek en baissant la tête pour croiser le regard de l'hyperactif qui était perplexe.

-Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse?

-La manger peut-être?

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et son regard devint suspicieux.

-Y a une embrouille? Elle est empoisonnée, périmée, piégée? Énuméra-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'entends-tu par piégée? Demanda Derek qui paraissait réellement intrigué.

-Une bombe par exemple, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

L'aîné releva un sourcil.

-Une bombe... Dans une barre chocolatée... Tu regardes trop de séries stupides.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu me donnes ça?

-Pour que tu la manges peut-être? proposa Derek qui perdait patience à vue d'œil.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu me nourrir?

-Tu fais chier avec tes questions de merde là, grogna l'aîné. Bouffes la et fous moi la paix.

-Si tu veux que je te foute la paix t'as qu'à te barrer d'ici. Ou répondre à mes questions.

Bizarrement, Stiles n'avait pas pensé qu'il partirait alors que depuis ce matin ils arrivaient presque à discuter normalement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fut déçu en voyant Derek tourner les talons et partir.

Stiles observa la barre chocolatée fraîchement acquise pendant quelques instants avant d'ouvrir l'emballage et de commencer à la manger lentement, rêvassant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-C'était pas si difficile.

Stiles sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Derek qui était de nouveau à sa place originelle.

-Putain t'es fou! Tu m'as foutu les jetons! Comment t'as fait pour apparaître ici? T'es un ninja ou quoi?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches pendant que le plus jeune recommençait doucement à mastiquer sa barre en essayant d'ignorer la présence indésirée et désirée en même temps derrière lui.

-Pourquoi?, demanda-t-il en avalant une bouchée.

-Quoi pourquoi? Répéta Derek.

-Pourquoi tu es venu me donner ça? Expliqua Stiles.

L'aîné sembla d'abord hésiter à répondre.

-Parce que je te respecte pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. C'était stupide de ta part mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Stiles était soulagé qu'au moins lui ai compris ses motivations. C'était important pour lui. Il n'était pas un lâche. Jamais de la vie.

Il termina son maigre encas et froissa le papier dans son poing.

-Mais... Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Tu n'es pas revenu au réfectoire, répondit Derek d'une voix sèche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Derek haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Cette fois Stiles le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire. Pourquoi était-il venu? Et que voulait signifier cette phrase? Il avait juste voulu faire le bon samaritain en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pu finir de manger? Mais dans ce cas ça voulait dire qu'il l'observait depuis son arrivée. Et pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Ou alors il était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir? Et il l'avait même cherché pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il avait des ennuis? Mais pourquoi? C'était stupide.

Il se faisait des idées. Il y avait sûrement une autre explication dans laquelle Stiles était la bonne poire de laquelle on se foutait allègrement.

Impossible que Derek ai fait quelque chose de positif pour lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement contrairement à ce que Stiles avait pu penser comme il se retrouvait sans personne. Mais le mystère Derek Hale lui emplissait tellement l'esprit et il se creusait tellement les méninges pour tenter de le comprendre qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.

Alors l'heure de retenue avec Harris arriva sans qu'il ne l'ai venu venir et il se retrouvait devant la salle de classe indiquée par le professeur tyrannique en compagnie de Derek.

-Y a pas beaucoup de monde ce soir, commenta-t-il en remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls pour une fois.

D'habitude il y avait au moins une troisième victime d'Harris mais pas ce soir.

-Hn.

Et ce fut la seule et unique réponse de Derek. Stiles fit la moue et l'observa avec reproche alors qu'il s'adossait au mur.

-T'étais plus bavard tout à l'heure, ajouta Stiles têtu.

Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait.

-Tu veux toujours pas répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure?

Derek tourna à peine la tête vers lui avant de fixer à nouveau le mur d'en face.

-Bon okay... Merci de partager ta jolie voix avec moi. J'adore complètement nos discussions.

Stiles se pencha en avant pour voir derrière Derek alors qu'il entendait des pas rapides dans le couloir.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mon retard ni ne vous donnerai d'explication alors s'il vous plaît, monsieur Stilinski, gardez votre bouche fermée.

Stiles leva les mains et suivit le professeur à l'intérieur de la salle. Il posa son sac sur la première table qu'il vit et fit mine de s'asseoir.

-Oh ce n'est pas la peine de vous installer, annonça Harris en posant son sac sur son bureau.

-On est dispensé de retenu? Demanda Stiles avec espoir.

Harris haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sûr. Et je me suis déplacé juste pour pouvoir vous prévenir en personne parce que votre personne m'est tellement précieuse.

-Merci de l'avouer enfin, répondit l'hyperactif avec un sourire. Je ne partage malheureusement pas vos sentiments monsieur. Mais je suis sûr que vous retrouvez une perfection de mon calibre ou au moins qui m'arrive à la cheville quelque part à Beacon Hills.

-Je ne pense pas réussir à trouver un emmerdeur de votre envergure, rétorqua l'adulte. Même en fouillant de fond en comble le monde entier.

Stiles sourit un peu plus. En fait il lui arrivait de temps en temps à apprécier cet homme. Enfin ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. C'était quand même un beau connard.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et il croisa son regard. Apparemment ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il l'observait.

-Quoi?

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le quitta des yeux.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, dit Harris plus fort. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une idée-

-J'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins, commenta Stiles.

-Une idée qui servira à la société plus que de rester assis à ne rien faire pendant une heure. Donc à partir de ce soir toutes vos heures de retenue se passeront de cette manière. Ce soir vous devrez ranger ça, dit-il en tapotant le haut d'une pile de livre.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

-Euh... vous parlez de cette pile-là, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Et de toutes celles autour bien évidemment.

Ça aurait été trop beau sinon.

-Et on doit les ranger où?

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant, expliqua Harris en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau. Ces livres doivent être rangés dans le cagibi du troisième étage. La collègue qui les a utilisé n'est plus toute jeune et nous n'allons quand même pas la laisser s'en occuper seule, si?

Le regard peu crédule de Stiles lui arracha un petit ricanement.

-Et si on n'a pas fini quand l'heure est terminée? Demanda Derek.

-Vous resterez jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait entièrement.

Harris sourit sadiquement.

-Vous devriez commencer au lieu de me regarder comme deux merlans frits. Sinon vous y serez encore dans longtemps.

Derek s'avança alors pour prendre une bonne partie des livres et il fit mine de sortir de la salle. Stiles connaissait ses limites et il prit une plus petite part.

-Hop hop hop, Stilinski. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça. Portez en autant que monsieur Hale sinon ce n'est pas équitable.

Stiles pensa à sa différence très nette de carrure par rapport à Derek et les compara du regard. Ça par contre ce n'était vraiment pas équitable. Il n'avait pas l'endurance de l'autre ni sa force. Mais il ne dit rien. S'il avait dit quoi que ce soit ça aurait été admettre son infériorité et il ne le fera pas. Harris sourit un peu plus alors que Stiles fut contraint d'en prendre plus.

Derek lui s'était retourné en entendant l'ordre d'Harris et il fixait Stiles avec un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il fit demi-tour pour aller dans le couloir sans attendre l'hyperactif.

Stiles soupira en voyant les nombreux escaliers qui l'attendaient. Ça allait être difficile.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne comptait plus les allers-retours qu'ils avaient déjà faits. Il essayait de rattraper Derek mais lorsqu'il arrivait enfin au troisième étage, l'aîné avait déjà terminé de ranger et redescendait. Il ne le croisait pratiquement pas et il ne pouvait pas lui parler pour lui poser les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Ça le frustrait affreusement.

Il en avait marre. Derek n'arrêtait pas de jouer au chaud et au froid avec lui et il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il voulait pour agir en conséquence.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit que Derek était encore dans la classe alors qu'il s'y rendait lui aussi.

-Ceux-ci vont dans le cagibi du personnel au même étage, prévint Harris. Voilà les clés, ne les perdez pas.

Derek ne perdit pas de temps et s'en alla sitôt les clés en poche et Stiles se dépêcha de prendre son fardeau avant de partir à la poursuite de son coéquipier. Il le suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage et fatigua rapidement. C'était vraiment trop lourd pour lui, surtout après tous les trajets qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il marcha courbé sur le reste de la montée et tint bon jusqu'en haut. Derek était déjà entré mais il était loin d'avoir terminé et c'était l'occasion idéale.

Stiles laissa tomber ses livres à ses pieds lourdement et se mit au rangement immédiatement pour ne pas reprendre du retard. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Derek garder toute cette avance. Il était un mec aussi merde!

Il pesta contre ses stupides bouquins et essaya de les ranger dans l'ordre indiqué par leur tyran de professeur.

Le cagibi était plutôt étroit. Stiles sentait de temps en temps le dos de Derek contre le sien alors qu'ils rangeaient chacun sur les étagères opposées.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ce midi, fit remarquer Stiles l'air de rien.

Il bouillait d'impatience. Il voulait des réponses, maintenant. Et s'il le fallait il était même prêt à les enfermer tous les deux dans cet endroit poussiéreux pour ça.

Derek soupira et prit un autre livre par terre qu'il rangea en silence. Il avait l'air de se foutre complètement de la présence de Stiles ou de ses états d'âme.

-Derek.

Il sentit l'aîné se crisper derrière lui. Il venait peut-être d'aller trop loin en utilisant son prénom.

Figé lui aussi, Stiles attendait sa réaction.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voilà pourquoi je vous ai répété que Stiles n'était pas fiable! Peter est parmi nous! xD

Plein d'infos dans ce chapitre même si pour certaines vous ne pouvez pas encore penser que c'en est. ;)

Dans les prochains chapitres (enfin le 15 et la suite) il faudra bien attacher sa ceinture émotionnelle parce que vous allez vouloir me tuer. xD

Sinon, merci à vous tous pour les favoris, les reviews et les follows! Merci à **Axou** et **Mathy!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	14. Tu me rends fou

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Pink - Just give me a reason

-Barbara - Du bout des lèvres

-Rage against the machine - Wake up

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu me rends fou.

_-Derek._

_Il sentit l'aîné se crisper derrière lui. Il venait peut-être d'aller trop loin en utilisant son prénom._

_Figé lui aussi, Stiles attendait sa réaction._

Derek se retourna d'un coup et Stiles se retrouva écrasé contre ses étagères. Il gémit de douleur lorsque son menton s'y cogna violemment et que sa poitrine s'y enfonça douloureusement.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, cracha l'aîné. Tu as cru quoi? Que juste parce que je t'ai parlé à midi tu as le droit de m'adresser la parole et d'être familier avec moi? T'es pathétique.

Stiles baissa la tête et posa son front contre le bord d'une étagère. Ses paroles l'avaient plus blessé qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il ne répondit rien et resta sans bouger, attendant que Derek continue ou fasse quoi que ce soit. Parce que pour l'instant lui était bien incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Il était trop occupé avec les bras de Derek passés de part et d'autre de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais l'hyperactif ne bougerait pour rien au monde à cet instant. Même si Derek lui disait des choses blessantes, il était juste bien contre lui.

-Tss...

Derek renifla de mépris et reprit son travail où il l'avait laissé. Il termina rapidement et sortit du cagibi alors que Stiles faisait de son mieux pour se dépêcher et le rattraper. Seulement il ne le retrouva que devant leur point de départ alors que Derek ressortait avec une pile encore plus imposante que les précédentes.

Stiles croisa son regard et comprit qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

-Tu me déçois Hale. C'est puéril.

Le visage de Derek s'assombrit alors qu'il lui lançait un regard plein de colère. Puis il partit et l'hyperactif soupira en prenant une quantité de livre tout aussi conséquente sous le regard satisfait de Harris.

Stiles sentit ses bras prêt à lâcher à peine son fardeau au bout des bras. Il n'avait plus la force de porter autant. Il aurait vraiment dû retourner au réfectoire ce midi.

-Bonne chance monsieur Stilinski.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Franchement, c'était injuste. Lui il n'était pas un adepte des salles de musculation comme Derek. Il préférait s'entretenir plus aléatoirement et avec moins de conviction que son aîné. Les séries et les jeux vidéo, ça c'était plus son truc. Ou bien remplir son cerveau de choses intéressantes par exemple au lieu de rester à faire un effort physique inutile. En plus il trouvait ça ridicule et narcissique de faire de la gonflette tout le temps. Même s'il avait bien profité de la musculature de Derek pendant les vacances...

_Cinq mois plus tôt..._

-C'est vraiment pas juste, se plaignit Stiles. Moi j'ai fait de la muscu tout l'été et même avant pour être bien pour la plage et j'ai l'impression d'être une crevette par rapport à toi.

-Je fais ça tous les jours depuis des années, y a pas de comparaison possible, le rassura Derek qui paraissait quand même se moquer de lui. Et puis t'es pas une crevette non plus. Regarde le mec là-bas.

Il pointa un garçon de leur âge plus loin d'un geste du menton. Stiles le regarda passer lui aussi.

-Ouais. J'avoue. Mais quand même. Tu voudrais pas juste perdre un peu pour qu'on soit au même niveau?

Il tourna la tête vers Derek qui était couché à côté de lui et qui regardait le ciel en souriant.

-Dans tes rêves. Je veux garder le dessus.

Stiles grogna.

-Là c'est toi qui te fais des films. Hors de question que tu diriges encore toutes les opérations ce soir.

-On part pas à la guerre tu sais?

-Si. C'est pareil avec toi. T'es trop violent.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh le petit puceau fragile pourtant t'es pas mécontent quand je te sers d'oreiller.

Stiles rougit et donna un coup dans l'épaule de l'aîné qui se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu vas voir la pâtée qu'il va te mettre le ''petit puceau fragile'' lorsqu'il aura les muscles de Schwarzy.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_Cinq mois plus tard..._

Stiles était encore loin du modèle de Schwarzenegger. Mais il s'en contentait très bien. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Il arriva enfin au dernier palier et s'arrêta pour faire une pause afin de reprendre son souffle avant d'arriver là où Derek pourrait le voir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit à bout de souffle et haletant comme il l'était juste pour une mission si simple que de transporter des livres. Même s'il y en avait plus d'une tonne d'après son avis.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche alors qu'il sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes très désagréablement. Il vit quelques points de couleur danser devant ses yeux et il ferma les paupières en s'appuyant contre le mur en espérant que ça passerait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ici et finalement il se releva, son malaise enfin passé. Son fardeau lui sembla encore plus lourd qu'avant.

-Allez Stiles. Pense à la Comté... C'est bientôt le printemps... Et on mangera les premières fraises à la crème... Pourquoi j'ai pas de Sam pour me porter moi?

Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre son objectif où Derek était encore, en train de pianoter à toute vitesse sur son portable. Au moins il aura plus de temps pour ranger tout en restant dans les temps.

Stiles se maudit pour ses gestes maladroits alors qu'il commençait à ranger. Soudain un livre lui échappa et tomba contre la cuisse de Derek avant de s'écraser lourdement sur son pied.

-Putain fais gaffe!

Derek grogna de douleur mais se retint immédiatement après. L'hyperactif se baissa sans rien dire et réprima son sourire.

-Ça te fait marrer en plus? Tu cherches la merde?

Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas assez retenu finalement.

-Non. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Derek se tourna entièrement vers lui en fulminant, n'y croyant pas du tout. Stiles serra les dents, prêt à se prendre encore des insultes à la figure mais à son grand étonnement, le regard de son partenaire fut attiré vers le bas et il recula en prenant un visage neutre. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux sans animosité puis reprit son travail sans rien dire. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Stiles était perplexe. Qu'avait-il pu encore passer par cette tête torturée?

Il regarda vers le bas pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu faire changer d'avis Derek et il remarqua les tremblements de ses mains à cause de leur surmenage.

L'adolescent fut vexé de la pitié qu'il avait inspirée à Derek et il rangea ses livres restant avec hargne et plus de brusquerie que nécessaire. Cette fois il était le premier à finir et il sortit avant Derek.

Ce dernier le suivit sans essayer de le rattraper ce qui fit augmenter la colère de Stiles et il accéléra le pas. Dès qu'il arriva devant le bureau d'Harris, il prit un nombre de manuel plus restreint et Derek fit la même chose sans rechigner. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le pas de la porte, le professeur les interpella.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors vous pouvez bien prendre le reste, non? Ça ne sert à rien de remonter avec si peu de livres.

Stiles voulu protester mais finalement il se tut et prit le double de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'arrivera jamais à la porter jusqu'en haut. Derek prit les derniers livres et partit à la suite du cadet. Cette fois il n'allait pas avoir le droit de faire une pause. Il fallait qu'il résiste jusqu'au troisième étage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Arrivés à la moitié du premier étage, Stiles commença à ralentir.

-Bon tu bouges?

L'hyperactif voulu répondre à Derek mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il l'ignora et se concentra sur son souffle et ses pas pour ne pas trébucher. Qu'il regrettait leur ancienne relation...

_Cinq mois plus tôt..._

-Bon tu bouges? Demanda Derek derrière Stiles.

-J'en peux plus, haleta le cadet en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je suis au-delà de la fatigue là...

-Il reste plus beaucoup de trajet à faire. Quand on y sera tu verras, c'est vraiment un bel endroit.

-Je vais mourir avant, geignit Stiles.

Derek posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha pour être à son niveau.

-Allez, t'auras une récompense en haut.

-Tu parles encore de sexe?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un obsédé, rétorqua Derek. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça.

Stiles roula des yeux, pas convaincu.

-Bon, OK, je parlais de sexe.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, marmonna l'hyperactif. Sauf que là ta balade m'a tellement épuisé que je vais juste me coucher et dormir en arrivant.

-Et si je te porte?

-Pas touche. Je peux marcher tout seul. Je suis pas un assisté.

-Oh fais pas ton macho là. Laisse-moi te porter, insista l'aîné. Promis ta fierté masculine ne ressentira rien.

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin intéressé.

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui. En plus y a que nous deux. Personne ne le saura jamais.

La moue du cadet prouvait bien qu'il était proche de céder.

-Bon... Bah... Vas-y. Mais pas un seul mot à propos de ça à quiconque, comprit?

Derek n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'attrapa par les épaules et les jambes avant de le soulever et de recommencer à marcher à vive allure.

-Ha!

_Cinq mois plus tard..._

Stiles soupira de dépit alors qu'il apercevait Derek le doubler et il garda son regard fixé droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser celui de l'aîné.

Mais tout à coup une main passa devant lui et se posa sur son tas de livres sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Stiles ferma les yeux en pensant que l'autre voulait le pousser dans les escaliers pour se venger d'il ne savait quoi encore. Seulement il avait tout faux. Son tas s'allégea soudainement et il ouvrit les paupières pour voir quelques manuels dans la main libre de Derek qui les posa sur sa propre pile. Puis il reprit son chemin sans un mot ou un regard.

Stiles le fixa, hébété, pendant un instant avant de se reprendre avec une mauvaise humeur croissante.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Derek ne répondit pas et disparut dans la cage d'escaliers. Stiles le poursuivit.

-Tu fais ça pourquoi? Ça t'énerve que je sois si pathétique? Tu fais ça par pitié?

Il était tellement en colère qu'il ait fait ça. Ça le rendait fou de ne pas le comprendre.

L'autre ne répondait toujours pas et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cagibi.

Stiles attrapa le bras de Derek pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Les livres de ce dernier basculèrent et tombèrent à ses pieds dans un bruit mat. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, furieux pour Stiles et tout à fait neutre pour Derek.

-Tu me trouves lamentable, hein? Même pas capable de porter des stupides bouquins. Me fais pas croire que t'as fait ça par charité pour un pauvre minable.

-Tu demandes toujours ''pourquoi'', ça te fait pas chier à la longue? Je te réponds jamais alors arrête de t'acharner. Ne cherche pas à me comprendre.

-Et si j'en ai envie? S'énerva Stiles qui était proche de crier. Moi je veux te compr-

Stiles se tut brusquement et posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Mais le mal était fait. Il l'avait dit.

Il serra ses livres contre son torse et entra précipitamment dans le cagibi pour commencer son rangement. Après il serait enfin libre. Il avait tellement envie de fuir.

Les mains tremblantes, il déposa les quelques livres que Derek lui avait laissé et alors qu'il posait le dernier, une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Stiles.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis à toi non plus de m'appeler par mon prénom, répliqua l'hyperactif d'une voix mauvaise.

-Stiles..., répéta Derek avec une demande dans la voix.

Le cadet ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait de lui.

-Non mais t'es sourd ou quoi?! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça!

Stiles n'osait pas se tourner vers Derek dont il sentait le souffle contre son oreille.

-Je ne te comprends pas..., murmura l'aîné en déposant un léger baiser derrière l'oreille du plus jeune. Et c'est ce qui est passionnant...

Stiles frissonna de la tête aux pieds et posa sa deuxième main sur une étagère pour se retenir en la loupant la première fois. La bouche de Derek resta où elle était, chaude contre la peau de l'hyperactif. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Stiles sans rien faire de trop.

-Hale...

Derek glissa une main sur le ventre du cadet tout en effleurant tendrement son cou de ses lèvres.

-Hale, lâche-moi.

Sa voix était peu convaincante et tremblante mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il arrête. Mais à son plus grand regret Derek le lâcha et se recula doucement.

Stiles se sentit immédiatement glacé alors que la chaleur de l'aîné s'éloignait de lui. Il l'observa sortir ramasser les livres tombés un peu plus tôt et l'hyperactif n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de partir rapidement. Il dévala les escaliers en courant, voulant quitter la présence bien trop troublante de Derek et mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Il s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte menant à Harris pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque plus proche de la normalité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien, je vois que vous savez vous montrer utiles lorsque l'occasion se montre, commenta Harris sans lever les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait.

Les couloirs étaient envahis d'élèves pressés de quitter l'établissement alors que la sonnerie finale de la journée venait de les libérer. Et bien entendu Harris attendait le plus longtemps possible avant de les laisser partir eux aussi.

-Si vous voulez nous garder aussi longtemps que possible avec vous ce n'est pas la peine de jouer ce cinéma. Il suffit de demander, se moqua Stiles. Ce sera ma B.A de la journée. J'adore aider les vieilles personnes qui se sentent seules.

-Et moi j'adore faire du baby-sitting avec des nourrissons comme vous.

-Bah trouvez-vous une copine pour lui faire un gamin alors. Ah mais oui!, s'exclama Stiles. J'avais oublié que vous étiez de l'autre bord.

Harris leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenu la main de monsieur Hale pendant une semaine à ce que je sache.

Stiles fit la moue alors qu'à côté de lui Derek poussait un soupir d'exaspération.

-Je suis pressé, dit-il ennuyé.

-Oh, mais ça ne fait que me donner envie de vous retenir plus longtemps.

Devant le regard noir de son élève, Harris sembla changer d'avis.

-Allez-y, soupira-t-il. Et à demain.

Derek n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'en alla précipitamment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit quelques groupes d'élèves se séparant sur le parking alors que lui personne ne faisait attention à sa présence.

Il passa à côté du hangar pour deux roues et il se retint d'observer Derek et ses amis riant en se préparant au départ. Il dépassa Derek sans rien dire. Comme si leur intermède n'avait jamais eu lieu.

La portière de sa Jeep claqua et il laissa son front se déposer sur son volant. Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne venait. Pas alors que quelqu'un pouvait le voir. Et puis il n'avait plus pleuré depuis huit ans. Depuis la mort de sa mère à vrai dire. Et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait le faire. Et puis de toute façon...

Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

Et puis à quoi cela pourrait-il lui servir de toute façon? Ses larmes n'allaient ni faire revenir sa mère ni Scott. Et ça ne ferait que faire fuir Derek.

D'ailleurs il en était venu à une conclusion. Plus il faisait le fier et il tenait tête en étant fort moralement, plus Derek l'estimait et le laissait plus ou moins tranquille depuis le début de leur punition.

Stiles pensa que s'il devenait assez fort, peut-être que Derek pourrait vouloir de lui?

-T'es stupide Stiles. Arrête ça.

Il repensa avec nostalgie à son cauchemar. Celui où Derek l'avait embrassé. Il ne savait toujours pas si cela s'était réellement passé et il ne savait pas comment poser la question à Derek sans se ridiculiser.

-C'était dans le rêve, essaya-t-il de se persuader. C'était un rêve.

Malgré ses paroles pleines de conviction, il lui restait cette boule dans le ventre qui lui pesait beaucoup. Il avait rejeté Derek et il regrettait. Mais en même temps c'était la bonne solution. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser séduire. Il ne devait pas succomber.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment s'est passé ta première journée de liberté? demanda le shérif avec un petit sourire.

-Merveilleuse. Ma vessie remercie le monde entier et ma main aussi.

Stiles observa d'ailleurs cette dernière pour échapper à ce sujet de conversation. A peine libéré de la menace de Derek le voilà déjà avec un autre emmerdeur. Sauf que maintenant il agissait seul contre six. Il redoutait vraiment les prochains temps.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, remarqua l'aîné.

-Mais si. C'est bon. La journée a juste été longue.

-Pas de problème avec Derek ou le professeur Harris?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment?

-Je ne comprends rien à Hale et ça m'énerve. Il est tellement lunatique.

-Oh... Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas être trop sévère avec lui. Il n'est pas encore remis des événements de ces trois dernières années.

-Quels événements? Ça concerne Paige?

Le shérif tourna brusquement la tête vers Stiles.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça?

Stiles grimaça. Apparemment il venait de faire une bourde.

-J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes en parler au lycée.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

-Beacon Hills et les secrets...

-Alors? Il s'est passé quoi avec cette fille?

-Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que la police et Derek Hale. Je ne sais pas qui l'a mentionné mais ils ne sont pas censés être au courant.

-Et ils ont dit des trucs...

L'aîné sembla attendre la suite et il invita Stiles à continuer d'un signe de main.

-Ils l'ont traité de meurtrier, avoua Stiles.

La réaction du shérif perturba l'hyperactif. Il ne disait strictement rien et son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Alors?

-Ne t'occupe pas des affaires de ce garçon.

-Parce que c'est louche?

-Non, parce que ce sont ses affaires à lui et personne d'autre. C'est sa vie privée. Maintenant que vous avez réglé vos différends, laisse le vivre sa vie et reprends la tienne normalement.

Le regard de Stiles se refroidit instantanément. Reprendre sa vie normalement? Comment pourrait-il? Rien n'était comme avant. Et Derek faisait partie intégrante de sa vie désormais. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans sa présence plus ou moins néfaste ou lointaine. Derek faisait partie de son univers, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Stiles commençait seulement à se dire qu'il en était même le centre. Tout tournait autour de lui. Toujours. Et pour toujours. Il fallait qu'il change cela. Il ne voulait être dépendant de personne.

-Au fait, c'est demain ta sortie au musée, non?

-Mouais.

-Ne fais pas de casse. Je connais ta maladresse et je n'ai pas les moyens de rembourser quoi que ce soit.

Stiles croisa les bras en faisant la moue. Le shérif se figea un instant avant de sourire et de tendre la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles d'être surprit. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des gestes affectueux paternels. C'était un changement d'attitude qu'il aimerait voir plus souvent. Ça lui avait tant manqué.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire gêné. Une nouvelle complicité venait elle de naître?

_Le lendemain..._

La professeur Rivera termina de faire l'appel et rangea son carnet de présence dans son sac.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas utile de vous répéter les consignes concernant les sorties scolaires, dit-elle d'une voix forte en regardant ses élèves qui chahutaient dans le bus. Je ne veux aucun incident ou débordement aujourd'hui, est-ce bien clair?

Il y eut quelques exclamations approximativement d'accord puis elle soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant du bus.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière du bus où Scott et sa bande s'étaient approprié la banquette, entourés de leurs admirateurs. Ils étaient le parfait contraire de l'hyperactif qui était seul à l'avant, enfermé dans son monde, les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné comme on disait... Même s'il aurait préféré être accompagné tout court.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un éclat de rire réveilla Stiles de sa somnolence et il bailla en regardant tout autour de lui. Il aperçut celle qui l'avait réveillé et l'observa attentivement. Erica avait bien de la chance de pouvoir être si proche de Derek. Lui il ne pourrait jamais être à sa place. Pouvoir discuter avec lui normalement, être près de lui en classe ou n'importe où ailleurs, rire avec lui sans que personne ne trouve ça étrange... Elle avait bien de la chance.

Il la fixa avec plus d'insistance. Elle devait quand même se sentir un peu seule au milieu de tous ces garçons. Il aimerait bien en savoir plus sur leur groupe. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans quelles circonstances... En fait il ne connaissait rien d'eux. Et de la bande de Scott non plus. A vrai dire il était si concentré sur Derek qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien autour de lui. Peut-être que Scott avait dit vrai. Peut-être avait-il essayé de l'aider lorsqu'il allait mal. Peut-être n'avait-il rien vu. Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était lui le connard dans l'histoire.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Erica qui tapait son siège alors qu'elle riait sans s'arrêter. Elle est excellente franchement cette fille!

-Parle mieux d'elle, grinça Derek. C'est quand même ma-

-Mais oui Derek, l'interrompit Isaac en souriant narquoisement. On sait. T'emballe pas si vite. Erica n'a rien dit de mal.

Stiles les écouta distraitement, se demandant s'ils parlaient de la petite-amie de Derek. Il serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'une pointe de jalousie prenait place en lui. Finalement il n'arrivait pas à tenir l'engagement qu'il s'était fait à lui-même concernant le fait de donner moins d'importance à Derek dans sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

-Elle revient ce week-end, non? Demanda Isaac.

-Vous allez de nouveau faire les fous toute la nuit, commenta Boyd. Je plains Peter qui va devoir vous supporter.

-Peter je l'emmerde, grogna Derek les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Si je veux profiter de nos retrouvailles je le fais. S'il s'ennuie il n'a cas se trouver une copine... Ou un copain.

Les trois autres semblèrent surprit et un peu dégoûté.

-Peter est gay?

-Pas vraiment. Il prend ce qui lui plaît, répondit Derek. Peu importe que ce soit homme ou femme.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec un mec, dit Erica. Il m'a quand même déjà dragué.

-Il drague tout ce qui bouge.

Stiles sourit. Derek avait pris son exemple apparemment. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il croyait avoir déjà croisé Peter pendant les vacances. Juste avant l'épisode du pont.

-T'as un problème toi? S'irrita Erica en le voyant sourire en les écoutant. On t'a permis d'écouter notre conversation?

Stiles soupira et lança un regard ennuyé à la jeune fille.

-Parlez moins fort alors. On entend que vous, rétorqua-t-il.

Derek sembla jauger Stiles, l'analyser du regard mais il n'intervint pas. Faisant comme s'il s'en fichait. Seulement l'hyperactif voyait bien son intérêt pour la ''discussion''.

-Tu nous donnes des ordres maintenant? S'agaça Boyd.

Stiles se sentit pétrifié par son regard noir. Ce mec foutait les boules.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Je fais ce que je veux, imita Isaac d'une voix d'enfant. Non mais tu t'écoutes? T'as quel âge?

L'hyperactif était déçu. Derek ne s'intéressait déjà plus à eux. A quoi bon continuer de répondre? Alors il soupira et se tut alors que les autres continuaient à essayer de le provoquer et à l'insulter. A quoi bon se battre si Derek ne le regardait pas?

-Tu réponds plus? On a visé juste?

Il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'Isaac avait dit plus tôt et il s'en fichait complètement. Qu'il croit ce qu'il voulait sur lui, il se fichait de son avis.

-Oh il ose plus répondre le pauvre petit bout, s'exclama Isaac à nouveau.

Stiles tourna à peine les yeux vers eux et il eut enfin droit à une réaction venant de Derek. Il paraissait surprit. Sûrement parce que Stiles avait arrêté si vite et facilement.

Le regard de l'aîné devint froid et il se détourna de Stiles sans rien dire ou faire. Cela sembla être un signal car toute la bande se désintéressa du lâche sans poser de question.

Un goût amer envahit la bouche de Stiles. Il était passé pour un moins que rien devant Derek. Encore une fois.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Nous allons couper la classe en deux groupes, prévint Rivera en regardant sa liste. La première partie de l'alphabet vient avec moi et la seconde va avec monsieur Edwards.

Stiles fut déçu en voyant Derek partir dans le premier groupe. Lui il se retrouvait avec Jackson, Erica et trois membres de la bande de Keith. Quelle veine.

-Nous allons commencer la première partie de la visite tous ensemble, annonça leur chef de groupe. Puis vous aurez un jeu de piste.

Stiles grimaça. Ils n'étaient quand même plus des gosses. Les jeux de piste c'étaient plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour.

-Suivez-moi tous. Et on ne s'éparpille pas!

Deux épaules vinrent frapper brusquement Stiles de chaque côté et il trébucha en avant. Eric et Dick le dépassèrent en riant et Kevin vint les rejoindre.

Stiles allait beaucoup s'amuser apparemment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles frotta son bras en grimaçant. Ils n'allaient donc jamais se lasser de faire ça? C'était puéril.

-On se regroupe, venez par ici, demanda leur professeur en faisant des signes à tous ses élèves.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit devant lui pour reprendre la parole avec un sourire.

-Nous allons donc débuter le jeu de piste qui se fera par deux.

Stiles sentit qu'il allait encore se retrouver seul. La honte.

-Et les binômes ont déjà été préparés pour gagner du temps.

L'hyperactif blanchit d'un coup.

-Oh non... Pas ça.

Il ne pouvait que prier pour que ça ne tombe pas sur lui. Alors il écouta attentivement le professeur appeler les élèves par deux et il soupira de soulagement quand Eric et Kevin furent placés. Avec un peu de chance il allait s'en sortir finalement...

-Stilinski-Reyes.

...Ou peut-être pas.

Stiles regarda Erica et elle plissa les yeux de mépris dans sa direction.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, dit-elle. T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, comprit?

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et l'ignora.

-Ce travail sera noté, annonça Edwards. Alors ceux qui n'auront pas terminé à l'heure du rendez-vous seront pénalisés.

Il y eu un soupir collectif avant que les différents duos se séparent du groupe pour commencer.

-Si j'ai une note pourrie à cause de toi je te coupe les-

-C'est bon, la coupa Stiles. Au lieu de me menacer inutilement on ferait mieux de commencer pour ne pas perdre de temps. Tu ne crois pas?

Erica lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla dans une direction au hasard alors que l'hyperactif la suivait bon gré mal gré. Il allait devoir la supporter trop longtemps pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

A partir du prochain chapitre on aura de nouveau du... mouvement. Enfin vous verrez bien comment tout ça va se passer entre Erica et Stiles ;)

Merci aux follows (déjà 90!), aux favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Axou, Alumette **et** Minzi!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	15. Je suis innocent

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Renan Luce - La fille de la bande

-Dr Dre ft Eminem - I need a doctor

-Barbara - Perlimpinpin (Sérieux elle aurait pu lui donner un autre titre - -'')

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Si tu savais à quel point... Je suis innocent.

-Stop! S'écria Erica autoritaire alors que Stiles partait vers la gauche pour trouver la suite de ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Il se retourna, intrigué.

-Quoi?

-On fait une pause, ordonna-t-elle en se penchant en avant pour masser un peu ses jambes endolories.

-Quelle idée aussi de se balader avec des trucs aussi hauts aux pieds, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se décalait un peu sur le côté pour lorgner sur son décolleté mis en valeur par sa position.

Il gonfla les joues et profita qu'elle ne regarde pas dans sa direction pour apprécier la vue tout en discretion. Elle avait quand même un bon matériel de ce côté-là.

-Je t'ai sonné? Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Stiles sursauta violemment et son coude cogna dans la sculpture derrière lui. Erica poussa un cri de surprise et l'hyperactif tendit les bras pour rattraper l'oeuvre in extremis.

-Oh putain, souffla-t-il sans y croire. Je suis un héros.

Il replaça l'objet à sa place initiale en gesticulant nerveusement. Une fois la sculpture sauvée, il se retourna en gardant sa main sur son coeur. Il vit le bras tendu d'Erica qui avait sûrement eu le même reflexe que lui pour sauver l'oeuvre de sa bêtise.

-Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi maladroit?, demanda Erica en repliant son bras vers elle comme si elle n'avait rien tenté pour l'aider. C'est fou ça.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avec gêne. Il n'était vraiment pas doué. Seulement il fut surpit en remarquant le rictus de la fille. Elle était amusée. Erica Reyes était amusée par Stiles Stilinski. C'était une hallucination. Très certainement.

Sauf qu'elle ne put réprimer un début de rire qu'elle se força à faire mourir derrière sa main. Stiles sourit un peu gêné et n'y croyant pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais c'est pas vrai! S'écria Erica en s'acharnant sur leur carte. Mais où est ce fichu tableau?! Il n'existe pas!

-C'est le Joker qui l'a volé, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même les mains dans les poches et un air ennuyé sur le visage.

Sa coéquipière était très autoritaire et elle ne voulait rien savoir venant de lui. Alors même s'ils étaient déjà passés quatre fois devant ce qu'ils cherchaient, il ne lui dirait rien.

-Ouais bah si tu pouvais être un Batman de temps en temps ça m'arrangerait, rétorqua Erica qui apparemment l'avait entendu. Enfin à moins que tu sois qu'un Robin. Ça te va mieux.

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin surprit. Il avait l'habitude qu'on ignore ses remarques dès qu'elles avaient un rapport avec des comics. C'était étrange qu'elle y ai répondu. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de leur virée à deux au musée.

-Tu connais? Demanda-t-il en pestant contre lui-même d'avoir posé une question si idiote.

-Qui ne connait pas franchement? Ah bah oui, tout le monde, grogna-t-elle. T'es le seul mec que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant qui semble avoir un minimum de culture.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de lui faire une espèce de compliment ou il avait rêvé?

-Hein?

-Tu lis des comics toi, non? Demanda-t-elle en tournant ses yeux de biche vers lui. T'as l'air d'en connnaitre beaucoup.

Il frotta sa nuque avec embarras. La situation commençait réellement à devenir bizarre. Elle semblait_ amicale_.

-Ou-ouais. Je suis un fan.

Elle pinça les lèvres, paraissant se retenir de lui sourire.

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Je commençais à désespérer d'un jour trouver un compatriote.

-Ouais... Sauf que c'est pas celui que tu voulais, répondit Stiles en la regardant avec un froncement de sourcil.

-C'est dommage, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur. Si seulement t'avais pas été ami avec McCall. Ou que Derek t'avait pas eu autant dans le nez.

Stiles savait qu'il allait jouer avec le feu mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait des réponses. Et puis Erica semblait être en de bonnes dispositions pour lui.

-Il vous a dit pourquoi il agissait comme ça?

Vu le regard noir qu'il reçu en réponse il aurait mieux fait de garder ses interrogations pour lui.

-T'es pas mon pote, j'ai rien à te dire.

Et voilà. Ca aurait été trop beau. L'ancienne Erica était de retour. Dommage, l'autre semblait beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il soupira en baissant la tête de dépit.

-Le tableau est là, indiqua-t-il seulement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il était vraiment en train d'essayer de faire ami-ami avec Erica. C'était incroyable, impensable et pourtant il le faisait bel et bien. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Elle avait quand même énormément contribué à sa chute dans la dépression quelques mois plus tôt et aujourd'hui il voulait s'en faire une amie. Inconsciemment c'était peut-être pour provoquer Scott. Lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans lui et avec ses ennemis en plus.

En même temps c'était pour lui aussi. Et s'il arrivait à utiliser le point commun qu'il s'était trouvé avec la fille pour se rapprocher de Derek? Ou au moins tenter de récolter des informations sur lui? Il se servait d'elle mais bon, elle l'avait quand même un peu mérité au fond. Et puis rien ne disait qu'il allait réussir.

-Et j'ai même le numéro 1387! C'est Derek qui me l'a trouvé une fois et qui me l'a offert. Je crois qu'il a dépensé une fortune pour l'avoir, il est super rare. Tu te rends compte franchement?

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Dès qu'il ne faisait que mentionner un comics elle s'emballait immédiatement et c'était impossible de la couper dans son enthousiasme. Il la trouvait vraiment de plus en plus sympathique.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils en se taisant, se rendant compte de la personne à qui elle parlait.

-Oh et puis qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, hein? Je me demande même pourquoi je te cause de ma vie, grogna-t-elle.

Et ses rechutes fréquentes le faisaient redescendre sur terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. C'était impossible.

-Bon, on reprend où on en était... On en était où? Demanda Erica en regardant leurs feuilles.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux deux. Ils faisaient une connerie. Vraiment.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on reprenne les recherches, proposa Stiles embarrassé en regardant sa montre. On n'est pas en avance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Saleté de puceau! S'énerva Erica en arrachant leur dossier des mains de Stiles. Laisse moi faire.

-Vous avez quoi avec ça? S'agaça l'hyperactif à son tour. Vu ton caractère je suis sûr que toi c'est vrai que t'as jamais baisé. Personne veut d'une fille si chiante.

Stiles ne vit pas le coup venir et il recula sous le choc en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

-Pétasse, maugréa-t-il en posant deux doigts sur sa lèvre fendue.

Il toucha la blessure d'où s'échappait un filet de sang. Il venait de se faire frapper par une fille. La honte surpême.

Il voulu s'énerver, mais quand il vit la tête d'Erica il changea d'avis.

La bouche ouverte en un O peu élégant, les yeux comme des soucoupes et cet air général qui exprimait un ''merde'' grandiose. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Je voulais pas faire ça, c'est parti tout seul! Paniqua Erica.

-Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ça..., marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

-Je suis désolée, s'affola encore la fille en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais ta tête m'énerve tellement que...

-C'est bon, je vais rien te faire, soupira Stiles. Je frappe jamais les filles.

Elle semblait gênée et elle s'avança lentement avant d'approcher sa main vers la plaie.

-Ouh, c'est pas beau à voir, dit-elle avec une grimace. Ca pisse le sang en plus. Viens.

Elle attrapa la main libre de Stiles avant de le tirer à sa suite vers la sortie de la gallerie qu'ils visitaient. Quand elle trouva le chemin des toilettes elle s'y engouffra, amenant l'hyperactif à sa suite.

La jeune fille observa les deux portes, l'une pour les hommes et l'autre pour les femmes et hésita en jetant un coup d'oeil à Stiles avant de se décider et d'entrer.

-Jeune fille je pense que vous vous êtes trompée de porte, prévint un homme qui se séchait les mains.

Stiles ne su pas quelle tête elle avait bien pu faire mais l'homme parut se sentir insulté et il s'en alla rapidement sans plus rien dire. Erica laissa Stiles près des lavabos puis partit dans une cabine.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça.

-Pu... naise. J'ai l'air de quoi moi?

Stiles ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour faire disparaitre toute trace de sang autour de sa bouche.

-Montre moi ça, ordonna Erica.

-Tu vas quand même pas me tartiner du papier toilette sur la gueul- Aïe!

-Quelle chochotte, répliqua Erica en tapotant la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à l'autre.

Stiles l'observa faire en silence alors qu'elle nettoyait et vérifiait sa plaie précautionneusement. Elle s'en voulait et ça se voyait.

-Malgré ce que tu peux croire je n'aime pas la violence, dit-elle soudain. Et surtout pas quand elle est gratuite. J'en veux à Derek pour ce qu'il a fait même si c'était de ta faute.

Stiles roula des yeux. Encore un reproche.

-Il n'avait pas à répliquer. Et pour avant... Je ne suis pas violente d'habitude.

-Hum hum...

Il n'était pas très convaincu.

-Tu vas me balancer?

-Pour-

Stiles s'interrompit. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le faire mais elle, elle ne le savait pas.

-A une condition, dit-il en levant son index.

-Connard, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en baissant les yeux vers le carrelage pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je veux une réponse à ma question, continua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il la fixa avec toute la détermination dont il était capable en attendant sa réponse.

-Oui? Et? Tu la poses ta question? S'impatienta-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à sa lenteur d'esprit.

-Est-ce que Hale vous a donné une raison concercant son comportement envers moi?

-Ah... Ça...

-Ouais. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Erica se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt en croisant ses bras devant elle. Apparemment elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Bah en fait... On sait pas trop... Il ne nous a pas dit grand chose. Il a commencé et on a suivi...

-Comme des moutons? S'étonna Stiles. Vous me faites chier depuis des mois sans savoir _pourquoi_?

-Nous faisons confiance au jugement de Derek, répliqua Erica irritée.

-Mais vous êtes cinglés! S'indigna Stiles. S'il vous avait demandé de me tuer vous l'auriez fait?

-Non! C'est toi qui es taré. Bien sûr que non on aurait pas fait ça.

-Alors pourquoi vous l'avez suivi comme des toutous?

-Et toi? Tu suivais aussi McCall comme nous on le fait avec Derek. T'es pas différent de nous.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans le blanc des yeux sans dire le moindre mot. Stiles n'avait pas pris sa remarque comme une insulte telle qu'Erica avait voulu la faire passer. Non, il l'avait pris tout à fait autrement. Il n'était pas diffrent d'eux. Donc il pouvait s'en rapprocher. Et par conséquent de Derek également.

-Tu...

Erica s'interrompit d'elle-même puis haussa les épaules. Le sujet était clos.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles bifurqua dans un couloir en continuant à courir. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite à la recherche du moindre visage connu. Mais il n'y avait personne là où il était.

-T'es sûr que c'est ouvert au public? Demanda Erica en haletant alors qu'elle arrivait derrière lui.

-Bah...

L'hyperactif se mordit la langue en regardant tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait strictement personne et il entendait la respiration sifflante d'Erica qui résonnait contre les murs vides.

-J'y crois pas, dit-il. On a vraiment réussi à se paumer ici.

Il se gratta le haut du crâne en expirant longuement et se retourna vers son accompagnatrice.

-Faudrait qu'on- Hey, ça va? S'enquit-il en la voyant courbée en deux. T'es blanche comme un linge.

-Je dois- Je dois-

Stiles se précipita auprès d'elle alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Appelle, exhala Erica difficilement en fermant les yeux. Profs...

-A l'aide! Cria-t-il en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Au secours! Merde, merde, merde! Putain, me clamse pas dans les bras! Oh mon dieu! Assis toi, assis-toi!

Il l'aida à se mettre à terre et elle faillit lui échapper. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-Respire calmement. Calme-toi, dit-il de sa voix la plus tranquille possible.

Mais la poitrine d'Erica bougeait de plus en plus vite et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il cria à nouveau à l'aide et il cru entendre des personnes approcher. Reprenant espoir, il tourna les yeux vers Erica seulement l'angoisse revint au galop lorsqu'il vit qu'elle commençait à avoir des spasmes.

Une crise d'épilespie.

-Oh mon dieu.

Il la regarda avec affolement alors qu'elle tremblait violement. Que devait-il faire? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Erica mon dieu, souffla-t-il encore une fois en la mettant sur le côté.

Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu sur ce genre de crise et rien ne lui revenait assez vite. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il ôta son sweat et le roula en boule avant de le placer sous la tête de la fille.

-Au secours putain! Y a personne dans cet endroit de merde?!

Il entendit un rire sur sa droite et il croisa le regard d'Eric.

-Mais va chercher quelqu'un toi! Lui cria-t-il.

Alors il vit qu'il tenait son portable tourné vers lui. Il filmait la scène?

Une bouffée de haine vint se loger dans le ventre de Stiles qui continuait à tenir Erica sur le côté en lui tenant fermement les mains pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal.

-Connard! Appelle les profs!

Kevin apparut derrière Eric et lui dit quelque chose en ricanant. Le premier venu rit encore plus.

-Eh regarde! C'est quoi ça? Elle pisse?

Stiles baissa les yeux vers le jean d'Erica qui s'assombrissait.

-Oh non..., murmura Stiles avant de crier. Mais arrêtez de filmer! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Bande d'enfoirés!

De nouveaux bruits de course s'approchèrent et bientôt Stiles vit avec soulagement des vigiles arriver suivit de quelques visiteurs et élèves. Puis les professeurs arrivèrent eux aussi et des gardiens de sécurité s'occupèrent d'éloigner Stiles d'Erica avant de prendre soin d'elle eux-même.

On le tira de force en arrière loin de l'agitation et un détail frappa immédiatement Stiles.

Il n'avait pas l'impression que l'on l'éloignait pour passer la relève... Mais plutôt parce qu'on avait peur qu'il fasse plus de mal.

Comme s'il était coupable de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ses yeux fuyèrent tout autour de lui alors qu'il voyait des dizaines de regards fixés sur lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne voyaient donc pas ce qu'il se passait?

Des brancardiers arrivèrent dans la salle en même temps que la bande de Derek. Les urgentistes vinrent immédiatement porter Erica sur un brancard avant de partir avec une Rivera échevelée et à la mine affolée.

-Erica! S'écria Isaac clairement horrifié.

Il voulu la suivre mais un de leurs accompagnateurs le bloqua et d'autres en firent de même avec Boyd et Derek qui avaient eu le même réflexe. Ils protestèrent tous trois mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient obligés de regarder le départ de leur amie, impuissants.

Le reste des accompagnateurs regroupèrent les élèves dans un coin de la salle alors que la panique générale prenait place en même temps qu'un vacarme assourdissant.

Stiles se sentait perdu ici au milieu de toute cette foule. Il vit les regards meurtriers et accusateurs de Derek et ses deux amis un peu plus loin et il se mordit la lèvre. Il grimaça alors qu'elle recommençait à saigner et il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant de faire mine de rejoindre le reste de la classe.

Seulement on le retint et on l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit acculé contre un mur par deux professeurs.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda la professeur de littérature avec colère.

Elle sembla remarquer sa blessure à la lèvre car elle fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda son collègue à côté d'elle et ils semblèrent se comprendre. Ils croyaient qu'ils s'étaient battus. Mais étaient-ils donc aveugles?

-Vous vous êtes battus?

-Non! Se défendit Stiles. Elle est tombée toute seule!

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que son argument paraissait bateau. Avec ça ils allaient forcément croire qu'il était coupable. Il venait de s'enfoncer lui-même.

-Elle a fait une crise d'épilepsie, je n'ai fais que l'aider!

Son regard tomba plus loin sur Eric qui parlait à voix basse à une professeur. Ils échangèrent un regard et Stiles comprit. Il le balançait à tort. Comment pourrait-on le croire innocent avec des témoignages et toutes les preuves contre lui? Et si Erica leur fait croire qu'il a lui-même provoqué la crise? Après tout ce serait le bouquet si sa bande voulait le faire renvoyer.

La professeur à qui Eric venait de se confier arriva à grand pas vers ses collègues qui interrogeaient l'hyperactif. Elle leur chuchota quelque chose et bientôt trois paires d'yeux assassins se fixèrent sur lui.

Stiles soupira et s'adossa au mur derrière lui en fermant les paupières. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il était épuisé. Jamais il n'allait sortir de cette situation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Monsieur White a été mis au courant de la situation, dit Rivera avec un air las. Il ne veut pas laisser cette affaire traîner. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à son bureau dès notre arrivée.

Stiles hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière. Il laissa la professeur et monta dans le bus avec les autres élèves de sa classe qui parlaient tous de manière surexcitée des récents événements.

Il s'avança dans l'allée pour se trouver une place et soudain une main le prit par l'épaule et le poussa vers la droite sur une des banquettes. Il tomba sur le siège près de la fenêtre et pendant qu'il se retournait vers celui qui l'avait poussé, il reconnu Boyd qui prenait place à côté de lui pour lui bloquer le passage de sa haute stature.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Derek et Isaac s'installèrent sur les deux places devant eux et Isaac se retourna sur son siège pour pouvoir regarder Stiles avec colère. Il posa ses bras sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ses genoux sur son siège. A côté de lui, Derek se contenta de se tourner de moitié vers l'arrière.

Stiles se fit tout petit. Il avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Boyd.

-Une crise d'épilespie, soupira-t-il avec lassitude en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas le croire.

-Et comment s'est arrivé? Tu l'as frappé? Tu lui as fait du mal? Enchaina Isaac d'un ton hargneux.

L'interrogé souffla une nouvelle fois et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Arrête de mentir putain! S'écria Isaac. Ça se voit que vous vous êtes battus! T'as vu ta gueule?

-C'est ma tête habituelle, répliqua Stiles.

Imméditament il se sentit être écrasé contre la vitre par Boyd. Il se débattit pour se dégager mais l'autre avait plus de force que lui.

-Arrête de jouer au malin, dit-il en fixant l'hyperactif. Erica est intouchable. Tu vas payer pour ça.

-Je ne croyais pas que t'étais lâche au point de frapper une fille, cracha Isaac.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en évitant de croiser les trois regards qui pesaient sur lui. Et encore plus celui de Derek qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Que signifiait son silence buté? Il ne voulait donc pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé? Il ne le croyait pas non plus? Ou alors le croyait-il mais ne voulait pas le dire devant ses amis? Pourquoi le croirait-il de toute manière?

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve que je sois coupable, dit Stiles avec lassitude.

-Mais on n'a pas non plus de preuve que tu sois innocent, rétorqua Isaac.

-Demandez à Rogers de vous montrer la vidéo qu'il a préféré faire au lieu de m'aider et d'appeller les secours, maugréa Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Une vidéo. La belle affaire! S'exclama Isaac. Et tu penses qu'on va vraiment te croire et prendre le risque de lui demander juste pour que tu puisses te venger d'eux et de nous en même temps?

-Je ne suis pas aussi manipulateur que ça, soupira Stiles.

Boyd et Isaac échangèrent un regard.

-Maintenant on veut la vérité.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux d'ennui et expira lentement pour reprendre son calme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand le bus se gara devant le lycée, tous les élèves se hâtèrent d'en descendre pour se rendre au réfectoire. La bande de Derek se dépêcha de le laisser pour ne pas attirer des soupçons sur eux quant à l'interrogatoire qu'ils avaient fait passer à Stiles durant le trajet.

L'hyperactif sortit du véhicule les jambes flageolantes de peur. Il savait qu'il ne les avait pas convaincu et qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement.

Il s'adossa quelques instants contre le bus pour se reprendre. Il avait eu trop d'émotions fortes aujourd'hui.

Stiles vit la bande de Keith sortir du bus en riant et Eric lui montra son portable de loin alors que ses amis éclataient de rire. Il avait dû leur montrer à tous la vidéo pendant le trajet. Il les détestait vraiment pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au musée. Erica était peut-être une garce mais personne ne méritait ce qu'elle avait vécu ce matin. Il savait ce que c'était de se retrouver en pleine crise en milieu hostile...

_Quatre ans plus tôt..._

Stiles posa sa tête sur son oreiller en se retenant de pleurer. Mais que faisait-il ici? Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette énième connerie il serait chez lui. Pas ici entouré de tous ces inconnus qui le regardaient comme une bête de foire. Il aurait tellement voulu rester à Beacon Hills. Rester avec son père même s'il n'était pas là pour lui. Il aurait mille fois préféré le voir rentrer à la maison saoul plutôt que d'être ici.

Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa échapper une plainte sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Hey, je crois que le nouveau est en train de chialer, rit un garçon dans un lit près de la porte.

L'hyperactif se mordit le poing pour retenir ses sanglots mais déjà il voyait une lueur alors qu'un autre avait allumé une lampe torche pour la visser directement sur le visage de Stiles. Il paraissait hilare.

-Ouais, il chiale comme une fille.

Il donna sa lampe à son ami qui était au bas de l'échelle et il attrapa Stiles par le bras pour le forcer à descendre de son lit superposé. Stiles tenta de se débattre mais il ne réussit à rien.

-Filme-le, ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef. Comme ça on aura de quoi le faire marcher au pas si jamais...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda une voix ensommeillée d'un autre côté de la pièce.

-On s'occupe de l'éducation du nouveau.

-Ah...

L'autre se rendormit sans rien dire et Stiles écarquilla les yeux. C'était tout? Personne n'allait l'aider? Il croisa ses bras devant son visage mais le chef l'attrapa par les cheveux.

-Ce soir on va s'occuper de toi.

-Ca m'avait manqué ça, dit un autre. Enfin un nouveau à bizuter.

Stiles battit des bras mais deux paires de mains vinrent le tenir.

Son coeur s'emballa brusquement. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Que voulaient-ils?

Il sentit la panique affluer dans ses veines. Son souffle se hacha rapidement. La crise arrivait.

-Lâ- lâchez-

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que déjà il se sentait sombrer. La dernière chose qu'il vit clairement fut la caméra tournée vers lui.

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Stiles se sentit tout à coup nauséeux à ce souvenir. Son arrivée à l'internat s'était faite en fanfare. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit-là. Et aucun doute qu'Erica non plus n'oublierait pas ce qu'il s'était passé si jamais la vidéo se mettait à circuler. Il espérait sincèrement pour elle qu'Eric ne le ferait pas. Mais Stiles avait peu d'espoir. Lui et sa bande étaient trop mesquins pour laisser passer une occasion pareille. Peut-être même la posteraient-ils sur internet. Si Derek, Boyd ou même Isaac l'avaient cru, peut-être arriveraient-ils à s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Seulement il y avait peu de chance qu'ils le croient avant que les images ne parviennent jusqu'à eux et là ce serait trop tard.

Stiles grinça des dents.

Et puis finalement qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, hein? Erica n'avait pas été sympa ni même compatissante avec lui malgré ses _bons sentiments_ dont elle avait parlé plus tôt. Pas du tout même. Alors il devrait s'en foutre, non? Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour elle alors qu'elle avait laissé Derek faire sa loi sans raison.

Mais Stiles n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine et une certaine empathie pour la jeune fille.

-Venez par ici monsieur Stilinski, dit Rivera en lui faisant un signe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous avais prévenu monsieur Stilinski, dit le directeur. Une faute de plus et c'est la porte. Vous avez fait l'erreur de trop aujourd'hui.

-Mais je n'ai rien-

-Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, le coupa White qui paraissait extrêmement sérieux cette fois. Vos professeurs ont recueillit divers témoignages d'élèves qui disent vous avoir vu frapper mademoiselle Reyes et provoquer sa crise. Et nous connaissons tous vos mauvais rapports avec ses amis.

Stiles était révolté. C'était une pure injustice!

-La vengeance n'est pas la solution Stiles, soupira le directeur d'une voix dure.

-Je vous jure que c'est-

-Ne jure pas. Surtout pas dans ta situation. Nous connaissons la vérité, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mais accordez moi au moins le bénéfice du doute!

-Je ne peux plus Stiles. Il faut que tu comprennes. J'ai déjà trop fermé les yeux. D'autres hommes dans ma situation vous aurait déjà renvoyé depuis longtemps mais je vous ai laissé une seconde et même une troisième chance. Je ne peux pas plus.

-Mais ce sont des menteurs! Ils mentent parce qu'ils savent que vous allez me renvoyer pour ça! Qui sont-ils, hein? Qui a dit ça?

Il le savait pertinamment mais il ne pouvait plus retenir sa colère et il faisait n'importe quoi. Quitte à s'enfoncer encore plus.

-Je ne peux pas te transmettre leurs noms. Je fais ça pour les protéger tu comprends?

-Ils ont menti! Ils ont tous menti! Je n'ai rien fait! C'est une erreur! Personne n'était là quand sa crise a commencé! Personne vous m'entendez? Nous étions seuls, personne ne pouvai-

Stiles s'interrompit, horrifié. C'était comme s'il venait de tout avouer. Ses paroles ne pouvaient que le rendre coupable aux yeux du directeur.

C'était terminé.

Il venait de signer sa fin.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

A partir de maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir poster chaque soir étant donné que je ne suis plus chez moi et que la connexion internet est très aléatoire, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour au moins vous offrir un chapitre tous les deux jours.

Et petit problème technique avec mon logiciel de traitement de texte, mon correcteur ne fonctionne plus, donc si le nombre de fautes augmente j'en suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux pour toutes les voir mais certaines passent entre les mailles du filet.

Sinon à part ça, nous venons de prendre un virage très important dans la fiction qui nous mènera directement à un nouveau mode de vie pour Stiles. Vous apprendrez des choses sur certains personnages et le Sterek prendra une nouvelle forme.

Ca avance lentement, mais ça avance, tout se met en place pour le grand moment que j'ai hâte de vous faire lire ;) (Et c'est pas forcément le moment que vous croyez xD)

D'ailleurs j'ai été très surprise par certains de vos commentaires et je dois bien dire que si j'étais Jeff Davis je serais vexée mais bon, comme je le suis pas je suis juste morte de rire xD

Enfin bref, merci pour les followers, les favoris (69, fallait que je précise parce que c'est un chiffre intéressant xD) et les reviews! Merci à **Nina-D** et **Minzi!** :D

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	16. Je hais la terre entière

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Sick Puppies - So what I lied

-Skillet – Monster

-Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads will roll

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Si tu savais à quel point... Je hais la terre entière.

_-Ils ont menti! Ils ont tous menti! Je n'ai rien fait! C'est une erreur! Personne n'était là quand sa crise a commencé! Personne vous m'entendez? Nous étions seuls, personne ne pouvai-_

Un silence lourd de sens pesait sur la pièce depuis les aveux complets de Stiles.

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul moyen pour être innocenté et il n'y croyait pas. Il fallait qu'Erica leur dise la vérité. Qu'elle veuille la leur dire. Mais pourquoi le ferait-elle? Elle le détestait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Il était condamné.

-Stiles... Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment le groupe dont fait partie mademoiselle Reyes. Et je dois dire que tes professeurs n'ont pas eu une idée très brillante en te mettant avec elle mais il faut me dire la vérité. Je suis là pour t'aider Stiles. Il faut tout me dire avant que les parents de ta camarade ne viennent me voir. Si tu dis la vérité je pourrais alléger les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir pour toi. Parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute que tu as dépassé les bornes aujourd'hui. Cette fois tu n'échapperas pas à l'exclusion définitive et il pourrait t'arriver encore pire si une plainte est posée contre toi.

Stiles se mura dans le silence. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien dire. Personne ne le croyait quand il disait la vérité.

Alors il baissa la tête et le directeur le prit comme un dernier aveu.

-J'ai appelé ton père. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il était en réunion mais il m'a dit qu'il se libérerait. En attendant son arrivée tu resteras ici.

Puis le directeur se désintéressa de Stiles et retourna à d'autres occupations.

Pendant ce temps Stiles commença à penser à son père. Quand il allait apprendre tout ça il allait sûrement l'envoyer à l'internat immédiatement.

Il allait le haïr.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le ventre de Stiles gronda à nouveau. Il mourait de faim et le stress qui lui enserrait les tripes ne faisait rien pour arranger quoi que ce soit. Il serra ses bras sur ses abdos en espérant camoufler les bruits qui en provenaient.

Il ne pouvait même pas quitter la pièce pour aller se chercher un encas afin de calmer sa faim. Et puis de toute manière il ne savait même pas s'il aurait osé se rendre au réfectoire et supporter les regards curieux de ceux qui savaient ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il pouvait bien sauter un repas. Ca n'allait pas le tuer. Il se rattraperait ce soir.

Stiles sentit ses paupières se fermer progressivmeent et il se pinça pour rester éveillé. Il attendait ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais en même temps il avait peur de voir le shérif arriver. Ca voudrait dire qu'il serait mis au courant de toutes les fausses accusations qui pesaient sur son fils indigne alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la case départ avec lui. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'internat. Il avait trop souffert, avait fait trop d'efforts pour en sortir. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui enlever le fruit de son dur labeur.

Seulement... N'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il y reste? Qu'il ne revienne jamais à Beacon Hills? S'il n'était pas revenu, il aurait pu résister là-bas avec le souvenir agréable de Derek. Il lui aurait donné la force de continuer à avancer. Alors que maintenant il avait perdu tout espoir...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'attente brouillait l'esprit de Stiles. Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'à peine vingt minutes qu'il était là à attendre son sort. Mais il remettait tout en question. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il avait lu quelque part que certains délinquants niaient si fort leurs crimes qu'ils arrivaient à se persuader eux-même de leur innocence.

Peut-être avait-il réellement fait ce qu'on lui reprochait? Et il s'était sentit tellement coupable que son esprit lui avait fait oublier? Ca paraissait tiré par les cheveux mais il ne savait plus où était la frontière entre son angoisse et la vérité.

Il avait peut-être réellement déclenché cette crise. Mais était-ce réellement une crise? Il l'avait peut-être frappé par colère. Mais avait-il vraiment frappé une fille? C'était impossible. C'était contraire à ses principes et ceux que son père lui avait inculqué.

Stiles commença à trembler. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se courba en avant pour se cacher. Honteux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Trois coups.

C'était sa sentence qui approchait.

-Entrez.

L'air inquiet du shérif lorsqu'il entra blessa Stiles. Son père ne savait pas encore pourquoi il était ici. Il croyait sûrement qu'on avait fait du mal à son fils.

La chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, couvert de honte alors que le shérif s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien Stiles? Demanda-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu as-

Il passa un doigt sur la plaie à la lèvre de son fils et un pli soucieux barra son front.

-Oh non...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Voilà.

C'était fini. _Il_ était fini.

Le shérif ne lança plus un seul regard à Stiles mais ce dernier voyait bien ses yeux devenir noirs de colère et de déception.

Il l'avait trahi. Il avait trahi sa confiance.

Stiles était triste pour son père. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'avoir un fils comme lui. Il le décevait toujours. Sans faute. Jamais il ne le rendrait fier.

-En attendant la confirmation finale des soupçons qui pèsent sur lui, votre fils devra assister aux cours de demain. Ensuite nous aviserons.

Le shérif hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec alors que sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une ligne mince prête à cracher son venin. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main fermement et un tremblement incontrolable ébranla Stiles tout entier.

Le shérif prit violemment l'adolescent par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se lever et ils quittèrent le bureau d'un pas rapide.

Il le tira dans les couloirs sans rien dire. Mais le calme apparent de l'adulte ne trompait pas Stiles. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Et son silence était plus terrifaint que tous les cris du monde. Il savait qu'il allait exploser dès qu'ils seraient seuls.

Ils traversèrent le parking et Stiles grimaça de douleur pour son épaule qui souffrait le martyr entre les doigts fermes du shérif.

L'aîné le lâcha brusquement devant sa Jeep.

-A la maison. Tout de suite. Et là ça va péter.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Stiles entra et s'installa derrière son volant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le trajet fut trop court au goût de Stiles. Il était mort de peur.

Il sortit de sa Jeep et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée en cherchant ses clés dans ses poches. La voiture de patrouille du shérif se gara et son propriétaire en sortit rapidement alors que l'adolescent laissait tomber ses clés.

-J'ai pas ma journée. Ouvre cette porte, ordonna l'adulte.

Les tremblements de ses mains lui rendaient la tâche plus difficile encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il réussi finalement à déverrouiller la porte et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt le shérif le suivit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Je te jure que c'est faux, tenta de se défendre Stiles en se tournant pour faire face à son père. Je ne l'ai pas-

La gifle envoya Stiles contre le meuble de l'entrée et il gémit de douleur en sentant un coin s'enfoncer dans son dos.

-Maintenant tu as assez usé de ma patience. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser attendrir. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fais pour te croire.

Il était hors de lui. Ses yeux le tuaient lentement. Il attrapa Stiles par la nuque et le poussa de toutes se forces vers les escaliers.

-Je vais téléphoner à l'internat et leur demander de te reprendre. Prépare tes affaires. Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans ma maison plus longtemps.

Stiles se rattrapa à temps à la rambarde avant de trébucher sur les premières marches et de risquer de se briser le cou. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps que le shérif ait le temps de lui montrer sa force et il se précipita à l'étage. Il entra dans sa porte en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui même s'il savait que le shérif pourrait entrer quoi qu'il fasse.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit son visage contre ses paumes.

Il venait de perdre définitivement son père.

Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Je t'ai dit quoi? Va ranger tes affaires. Tout de suite. Et je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Ça ne changera rien.

La porte se referma et Stiles se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant.

Il regarda sa chambre d'un regard vide, la résignation s'étant ancrée en lui d'un coup, puis il se leva après avoir regroupé tout son courage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le soir venu, le peu d'affaires personnelles que Stiles pouvait emmener à l'internat avec lui était rangé dans un coin de sa chambre, prêt à être déménagé. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à s'occuper de ses effets personnels et maintenant il était exténué. Le manque de nourriture se faisait de plus en plus sentir mais il avait peur de descendre.

Le shérif était parti dix minutes plus tôt pour une urgence et il pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment.

Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans cette situation. Il fallait qu'il descende. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit à l'étage en faisant attention au moindre bruit qui pourrait indiquer le retour du shérif.

Il entra dans la cuisine prudemment et ouvrit le frigo. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre la première chose qu'il pourrait trouver, il entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison.

Perdant tous ses moyens, sa main buta contre la porte et il fit tomber une bouteille de lait qu'il ne réussit pas à sauver de la chute. Elle se fracassa sur le carrelage et déversa tout son contenu sur le sol de la cuisine.

Paniqué, Stiles prit une éponge et essaya de rattraper les dégâts mais déjà le shérif entrait dans le hall d'entrée et y déposait son arme et sa veste.

L'adolescent continua à nettoyer, espérant encore naïvement qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais c'était trop tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais? Cria le shérif à bout en entrant dans la pièce.

Effrayé, Stiles se coupa avec un morceau de verre et se précipita pour rassembler les débris le plus vite possible.

-Nettoie moi ce bordel et monte dans ta chambre, ordonna l'aîné en ressortant de la cuisine.

Stiles resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le shérif s'asseoir dans le canapé au salon. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus de risque que l'aîné revienne, le cadet laissa enfin s'échapper une plainte de douleur qu'il camoufla derrière sa main valide. Il regarda le morceau de verre fiché dans sa peau et se mordit les lèvres avant de le retirer d'un coup sec. S'il continuait comme ça bientôt il allait être couvert de cicatrices sur tout le corps à force de se battre et de se blesser bêtement.

Faisant fit de la douleur aiguë, Stiles termina de jeter tous les débris de verre et d'éponger ce qu'il avait fait tomber avant de se laver rapidement les mains.

Avant de remonter dans sa chambre, il ne pu résister et jeta un dernier regard au shérif qui se servait un verre de whisky.

L'hstoire se répétait. Tout était comme avant. Il ne manquait plus qu'une visite à l'hôpital et tout serait pareil.

Ayant peur d'être repéré, Stiles remonta silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma avant de se coucher directement sans se changer. Il n'avait plus la force de rien maintenant.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles déverrouilla le cadenas de son casier avec appréhension. Derek allait-il recommencer comme avant pour venger son amie?

Il ouvrit la porte mais rien ne semblait suspect. Tout allait bien pour l'instant. Alors il prit ses affaires pour la journée qu'il fourra rapidement dans son sac.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à manger avant son premier cours sinon il allait réellement faire un malaise. Il n'avait pas osé rejoindre le shérif dans la cuisine et il regrettait désormais.

Soudain la porte de son casier claqua devant lui et il eu à peine le temps de retirer ses doigts avant qu'ils ne soient écrasés.

-Alors comme ça il paraît que tu as ''frappé'' Reyes? Demanda Eric en s'accoudant à côté du visage de Stiles.

Sa bande était avec lui et souriait en semblant fière d'elle.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, répondit l'hyperactif en serrant ses livres contre lui.

-Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Kevin en penchant la tête de côté.

-Toi je sens que tu vas avoir de gros problèmes avec un certain Hale, ajouta Matt qui paraissait content de lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que t'allais être viré, dit Keith d'un ton neutre en l'observant avec attention.

-Ca nous fera un souffre-douleur en moins, fit semblant de s'apitoyer Ken.

Ils essayaient de le provoquer. Ou alors de l'enfoncer encore plus? Il ne savait pas et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il garderait son sang froid quoi qu'il arrive pour ne pas aggraver sa situation déjà précaire.

Mais il avait bien envie de les dégoûter.

-C'est con, hein? Intervint-il enfin. Vous n'allez même pas pouvoir montrer votre vidéo vu que ça m'innocenterait.

Et c'était vrai. Il était peut-être dans une impasse mais eux aussi. Toute leur gloire partait d'un coup. Et d'ailleurs ils semblèrent à peine le comprendre puisqu'ils échangèrent des regards surpris et frustrés en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison.

Stiles vit qu'il avait gagné pour cette fois et il se faufila entre Eric et Dick pour partir rejoindre son premier cours de la journée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors comme ça tu frappes les nanas maintenant? Demanda un élève à qui Stiles n'avait jamais adressé la parole de sa vie.

Il se demandait bien ce que cela pourrait le faire et voulu lui répondre que ça ne le concernait pas mais il remarqua les regards et entendit les murmures de reproches d'autres élèves. Ils le désapprouvent tous sans rien savoir.

Apparemment il était devenu le bouc-émissaire de la classe. Mais de quoi se mêlaient-ils? Personne n'appréciait Erica, toutes la jalousaient et la soupçonnaient de se taper tous les garçons du lycée et tous les élèves masculins la désiraient ou la prenaient pour une fille facile. Aucun à part Boyd, Isaac ou Derek n'était ami avec elle.

-Bande d'hypocrites, marmonna Stiles en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle soumise au regard de toute la classe.

Il détestait ce genre de comportement. D'habitude ils crachaient presque sur elle quand elle passait et il suffisait que le _petit nouveau_ soit soupçonné de l'avoir frappé pour qu'ils le haïssent tous.

Stiles soupira. Il n'aura même pas pu rester la moitié d'une année à Beacon Hills finalement.

Soudain l'hyperactif se rendit compte du brusque silence pesant et plein d'appréhension qui s'était posé sur la salle. Il leva les yeux et vit Derek et sa bande incomplète entrer.

Personne n'osait plus parler, attendant avec impatience la confrontation. C'était quand même la fille de leur groupe, leur_ princesse _sûrement, qui n'était plus là.

Seulement il y eu certainement quelques déçus car ils dépassèrent Stiles sans même lui jeter un regard et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans leur zone habituelle au fond de la classe. Le regard de Boyd resta un long moment fixé sur la chaise vide à côté de lui dans un silence quasi religieux.

L'absence d'Erica était comme un coup au coeur de la bande entière.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient même pas arrêtés à son niveau. Ils n'avaient rien dit, même pas menacé par le regard. Rien. Et il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Leur silence lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être avaient-ils prévu quelque chose. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas se retrouver seul sinon il risquait d'avoir des soucis.

Le silence disparut peu à peu jusqu'à l'arrivée du coach qui fit immédiatement revenir le calme d'un mouvement sec de la main. Il ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Enfin pas qu'il l'était d'habitude mais aujourd'hui il semblait différent. Il paraissait réellement et mortellement sérieux.

Et il comprit lorsqu'il le vit le fixer qu'il avait sûrement entendu parler d'Erica et de ce qu'il avait ''fait''.

Si même les profs se mettaient à le haïr, quel avenir avait-il ici?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Stiles ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'épreuve du réfectoire sinon il allait faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Et personne ne l'aiderait si jamais il faisait un malaise.

Il inspira profondément et poussa les portes à double-battant. Stiles ignora les remarques qu'il entendit sur son passage et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le self. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'il prenne quelque chose à emporter et qu'il mange dans une autre pièce. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de choix.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait un repas digne de ce nom.

Faisant fi des chuchotements derrière lui, il prit une bouteille d'eau et deux pommes avant de repartir en sens inverse.

-Sale mec.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et évita un croche-pied.

-Lâche.

Il se redressa et accéléra le pas sur les derniers mètres jusqu'à atteindre les portes à nouveau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Apparemment le professeur Finstock trouvait Stiles beaucoup moins drôle qu'avant l'incident. Jamais l'hyperactif ne l'avait vu si froid avec quelqu'un.

-Aujourd'hui on reprend les cours habituels. Donc formez les équipes et enfilez vos maillots! Et on s'échauffe!

Stiles soupira. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu basket il était dans l'équipe de Scott. Aujourd'hui comment allait-il faire?

Un bras lui attrapa brusquement les épaules et il se retrouva écrasé contre un torse bien trop musclé pour sa survie.

-Eh bien Stilinski, on dirait que tu seras tout à nous aujourd'hui, déclara Keith d'une voix basse et pleine de menace. Et aussi après... Tu sais, si tu décides d'être mon animal de compagnie je pourrais m'arranger pour t'empêcher un renvoi et te laver de tous soupçons.

Stiles déglutit et leva les yeux vers le visage impassible de Keith. Il se sentait minuscule à côté de lui.

-Quand Reyes reviendra elle dira la vérité et je serai innocenté de toute façon, répliqua l'hyperactif en essayant de se dégager de la prise sur son torse.

-Ah bon tu crois ça? Ricana l'autre en resserant sa prise. Elle va te dénoncer. Pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose pour_ toi_? Ca va bien l'arranger elle et ses potes que tu sois expulsé. Ils_ veulent_ que tu le sois.

Stiles déglutit alors que Keith se penchait encore plus près de son oreille.

-Vas-tu leur faire ce plaisir? Vas-tu les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi? Tu es un battant, Stilinski. Ne les laisse pas t'abattre si facilement. Joins-toi à nous et tu seras vengé.

-Pourquoi cette proposition? Demanda Stiles soupçonneux. Il y a encore deux jours tu voulais me casser la gueule dans un couloir.

-J'ai changé d'avis entre-temps, souffla Keith. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis... J'ai besoin de toi pour me venger comme il se doit.

-Ah parce que maintenant tu as besoin d'un minable dans mon genre pour faire ce que tu veux? Tu es tombé bien bas. C'est pitoyable.

-J'en conclus que c'est un non?

-Ouais. C'est exactement ça. Je refuse l'aide d'un connard dans ton genre.

-Bien, se réjouit le garçon en ronronnant presque alors qu'il le lâchait. Alors je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser.

Il claqua des doigts et un maillot de sport atterit entre les mains de Stiles qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu es quand même obligé de jouer avec nous, expliqua Keith avec un sourire carnassier. Tu vas regretter ton choix.

Stiles le fusilla du regard et enfila rapidement le maillot avec une touche de défi dans les yeux.

-J'aime ce regard, s'amusa Keith en prenant un air supérieur. Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul...

Il fixa un point loin derrière Stiles qui se retourna pour apercevoir furtivement Derek le quitter des yeux. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi pour l'instant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La main de Boyd s'abattit avec une violence inouïe sur l'avant-bras de Stiles qui retint à temps son cri de douleur. Il recula de quelques pas en titubant et ensserra son bras blessé dans son poing. Il y avait faute mais bien sûr le coach fermait les yeux dessus. Il devait penser qu'il l'avait bien cherché après ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille.

Stiles massa encore un peu son membre endoloris alors qu'un sentiment profond d'injustice lui broyait les os. Il haissait le monde entier. Pourquoi tous les problèmes tombaient obligatoirement sur lui? Il avait sa dose pour une vie entière! Ne pouvait-on pas changer de cible? Le laisser en paix rien qu'une semaine? De toute évidence c'était trop demander.

Un coup puissant vint le toucher en plein dos et il tomba à genoux. Dick, membre de sa propre équipe, trouvait intelligent de le mettre hors service apparemment. Stiles se releva comme il pu, épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Un seul besoin qui devenait vital.

Dormir. Et si ça pouvait être pour toujours ce serait encore mieux.

Il regarda dans la direction de Derek mais celui-ci l'ignorait royalement. Il n'existait plus pour lui. Et cette idée blessait Stiles plus que toute autre.

Lorsqu'il cru enfin pouvoir croiser son regard alors que Derek tournait la tête dans sa direction, Stiles eu l'impression qu'il regardait à travers lui. Il était un fantôme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles entra chez lui le coeur lourd. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. Quand il verrait son père, il lui annoncera son départ. Sûrement avant la fin de semaine. Il voudrait certainement se débarrasser du fardeau qu'il était le plus vite possible.

L'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui et à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que déjà il entendait le shérif lui ordonner de venir dans la cuisine.

Stiles s'avança lentement et resta à l'embrasure de la porte avec une pose incertaine.

-J'ai appelé madame Campbell aujourd'hui. Elle a accepté de te reprendre dès la semaine prochaine. Tu partiras vendredi soir.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix lasse.

Le shérif lui jeta un regard coléreux.

-Va dans ta chambre. Et je ne veux pas te voir de la soirée.

Stiles obéit docilement et s'y rendit sans un mot.

_Le lendemain..._

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un gosse pareil? Cria une voix qui réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Tu peux me le dire, hein?

Le shérif tira brusquement sur la couette qui recouvrait l'hyperactif puis il termina de mettre sa chemise dans son pantalon. Lève-toi et habille-toi. Immédiatement.

Encore à moitié endormi, Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait encore. Il venait à peine de se faire réveiller de force et on lui faisait déjà des reproches. Mais il réagit à l'ordre de son père, l'esprit encore embrouillé de sommeil.

Il s'habilla aussi rapidement que possible en baillant toutes les deux minutes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Dépêche-toi, répéta le shérif en passant en coup de vent devant la chambre de l'adolescent.

Stiles regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il pour qu'il le réveille si tôt un jour d'école? Il avait une urgence? Il avait décidé de l'envoyer loin de Beacon Hills plus tôt que prévu?

Il essaya de ne plus se poser autant de questions et descendit les escaliers. Il mit ses chaussure avec mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de prendre quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, dit le shérif en l'empêchant d'y aller. On est pressé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Prend ta voiture.

-Mais où on va? Insista Stiles.

-Ton directeur m'a appelé en urgence ce matin. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas encore fait une connerie qui va me mettre dans l'embarras.

Stiles ne pu retenir un gémissement plaintif. Mais qu'allait-il encore lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule? Que lui reprochait-on donc encore?

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il n'était pas encore complètement éveillé et tout se passait bien trop vite pour lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement ils arrivèrent rapidement au lycée qui était encore vide à cette heure-ci. Ce qui était compréhensible compte tenu de l'heure matinale qu'il était. Le lycée n'ouvrirait ses portes que dans deux heures.

Stiles claqua sa portière et rejoignit le shérif qu'il suivit tête baissée sans plus se demander vers quoi il se dirigeait.

-Messieurs Stilinski, s'exclama une voix soulagée depuis l'entrée principale du lycée. Merci d'être venus si rapidement.

L'hyperactif releva les yeux et découvrit le directeur portant des vêtements froissés qu'il avait sûrement dû porter depuis la veille et une mine lasse qui lui donnait dix ans de plus.

-Veuillez me suivre, les invita-t-il poliment en rentrant dans son établissement alors que les deux Stilinski lui emboîtaient le pas.

Ils le suivirent en silence jusque dans son bureau où une pagaille régnait en maître. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Vu le nombre de tasse de café vides qui trainaient ça et là, White avait dû passer une nuit blanche dans cet endroit.

-Asseyez vous, dit-il bien plus abruptement qu'il le fallait. Bien, j'ai passé une nuit très courte et je n'aurais aucune patience ce matin. Je serais bref. Je veux savoir la vérité.

Il se retourna vers Stiles en se penchant au-dessus de son bureau.

-Stiles, connais-tu ces élèves?

Le directeur fit glisser plusieurs photographies scolaires vers l'hyperactif qui reconnu immédiatement la bande de Keith. Il pesta intérieurement en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore pu faire pour lui nuire.

-Oui. Je les connais.

-Quand est-ce que tu les as vu pour la dernière fois? Enchaîna imméadiatement le directeur.

-Bah... Je ne sais pas vraiment. En cours.

-Mais la dernière fois que tu as été en contact avec eux?

-Euh... Hier en sport.

-De quoi avez vous parlé?

-De...

Stiles se tut et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Ils ne l'avaient pas cru quand il leur avait raconté sa version des faits alors pourquoi le croiraient-ils maintenant? -De quoi?

-Je ne... sais plus...

Le directeur soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Où étais-tu hier soir?

Stiles angoissait réelement maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'homme avec ces questions. Et le shérif non plus d'après son regard frustré et impatient.

-Où voulez vous en venir? Hier soir il était dans sa chambre. J'y ai veillé moi-même.

Le directeur poussa un long soupir qui semblait soulagé et coupable en même temps. Il se frotta les tempes avec fatigue.

-Je crois que je te dois des excuses Stiles, dit-il enfin après un long silence. A vrai dire nous t'en devons tous.

Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux.

Ah... Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Hey, elle est gentille cette fin, non? Surtout par rapport à la dernière. xD

Vous allez enfin comprendre pourquoi vos reviews m'ont fait rire et vous allez rager en vous énervant contre Stiles pendant un long moment à cause d'un truc qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre xD

Oui, finalement j'ai quand même posté aujourd'hui mais c'est parce que vous m'avez vachement motivée avec vos gentils reviews :D

Merci pour les followers (Déjà 100! Merci énormément, vous étes géniaux!), les favoris et les reviews! Merci à **Axou, Un Dude** (ça fait bizarre de d'écrire ça xD), **Mathy** et **Xio!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

PS: Encore désolée si des mots se répètent où sont orthographiés bizarrement. Je fais de mon mieux pour toutes les dénicher.


	17. Je crève la dalle

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Lion King II - One of Us _(Oui, je me fais des petits délires de temps en temps xD)_

-The Beatles - Help

-Eric Serra - A little light of love _(J'adore le 5ème élément :D)_

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 17: Si tu savais à quel point... Je crève la dalle.

-J'aurais dû te laisser le bénéfice du doute, continua White avec un air désolé. Mais il faut me comprendre. Tu as tellement fait parler de toi cette année que je me suis facilement laissé convaincre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer cette erreur.

Le shérif parut surprit et regarda son fils sans comprendre.

-Pourrais-je avoir une explication?

Le directeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Il semblerait que le corps enseignant se soit fait manipulé. Il se trouve que les accusations contre votre fils sont effectivement fausses.

-Quoi?!

Le père de Stiles se leva d'un coup en frappant des poings sur le bureau du directeur avec colère.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Si je vous ai fait venir hier en accusant votre fils, comme les professeurs qui encadraient la classe, c'est sur les témoignages de plusieurs élèves. A un contre six et avec les antécédents de votre fils avec le groupe dont fait partie mademoiselle Reyes, il ne faisait aucun doute sur sa culpabilité. Mais il se trouve que de nouveaux éléments entrent en compte.

-Quels éléments? Demanda le shérif hargneusement.

White ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa près de lui et croisa les doigts sur son bureau devant lui.

-En premier lieu, étant le directeur de cet établissement, il était de mon devoir de prendre des nouvelles de mon élève et c'est hier matin que j'ai appris de source sûre que la version de votre fils correspondait au moins pour la crise d'épilepsie. Après, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment tout s'était déroulé puisque le médecin de mademoiselle Reyes préconisait du repos à cause de sa crise plutôt violente et que de ce fait je n'ai pas eu le droit de lui demander la réelle version des faits. J'ai donc décidé de laisser les choses comme elles étaient en attendant de résoudre cette affaire...

Stiles sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Il savait déjà ça depuis si longtemps et n'avait rien dit?

-...des témoignages disaient que votre fils n'avait porté secours à la victime que bien après le début de la crise et qu'il l'a laissé en plein malaise sans agir.

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil en coin vers son fils. Stiles lui n'y croyait pas. Il était indigné que le directeur n'ai pas fait part de ça à son père ou aux autres élèves pour arranger les choses.

Il l'avait tout simplement laissé patauger dans la merde tout ce temps alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit innocent.

C'était insupportable de savoir ça.

Il serra les dents.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il serait bien de me prévenir de cela? Demanda le shérif qui paraissait être du même avis que lui.

-Je préférais attendre que cette affaire s'éclaircisse.

-Et maintenant?

Le shérif paraisait hors de lui.

-Il se trouve que cette nuit j'ai reçu un message électronique anonyme qui contenait un fichier vidéo qui ne laisse plus place au doute.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Serait-ce possible que...

White tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers eux et mit la vidéo en marche.

Stiles identifia tout de suite la scène. C'était la vidéo faite par Eric.

_Il se reconnut, Erica tombant contre lui alors qu'il essayait de la rattraper._

Il serra les poings. Ils étaient là depuis le début? Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer? En même temps ça pouvait paraître logique. Ils connaissaient Erica et savaient déjà qu'elle commençait une crise.

_La blonde commença à s'agiter nerveusement et Stiles la tourna vers le côté en appelant à l'aide. On le vit enlever son pull et le placer précautionneusement sous la tête d'Erica alors qu'il continuait de demander des secours._

_Puis celui qui filmait ricana et Stiles se tourna vers lui._

_-Mais va chercher quelqu'un toi! Lui cria-t-il._

_-Avec ça on va pouvoir bien s'amuser, dit la voix de Ken plus sur la droite. Je suis sûr que ça va faire plaisir aux autres quand on va leur montrer._

_-Connard! Appelle les profs!_

_Eric éclata de rire et la vidéo trembla un peu avant de se stabiliser à nouveau._

_-Eh regarde! C'est quoi ça? Elle pisse?_

_Stiles baissa les yeux vers Erica._

_-Mais arrêtez de filmer! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Bande d'enfoirés!_

_-C'est dégueu, commenta Ken. J'espère que tu vas pas te branler là-dessus ce soir Eric._

_-C'est plutôt le genre de Matt ça._

_-Eurk... Ce mec est un taré._

_-Merde! S'exclama Eric. Y a des gens qui arrivent. On se casse!_

_La vidéo continua un instant à filmer le sol et l'on entendit des bruits de course._

_-Viens on va faire regretter à Stilin-_

La vidéo s'arrêta brusquement.

Un long silence pesa sur la pièce pendant que tout le monde digérait cette scène affreuse.

Stiles trouvait la situation encore pire avec les commentaires des deux garçons qu'il n'avait pas entendu, trop pris dans le feu de l'action et de la panique.

L'adolescent sentit deux regards peser sur lui mais il gardait obstinément ses yeux tournés vers l'écran.

-Stiles..., commença le shérif d'un ton hésitant. Tu voulais la secourir...

La voix coupable de son père donna un immense sentiment de satisfaction malsaine à Stiles. Il se sentait horrible de se réjouir à un moment pareil mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pour cacher sa mauvaise joie, il se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

-Je ne savais pas comment faire pour que vous me croyiez.

-Eh bien tu as eu beaucoup de chance que quelqu'un m'envoie cette preuve. Mais maintenant il me faut savoir qui me l'a envoyé et surtout qui a agressé ce groupe d'élèves.

Stiles releva vivement la tête.

-Agressé?

-Oui, quelqu'un a appelé les secours anonymement pour leur signaler la localisation de ces six élèves. Ils sont pour la plupart à l'hôpital maintenant. Il ne fait aucun doute que celui ou plutôt ceux qui ont agressé ces élèves sont les mêmes personnes qui m'ont envoyé cette vidéo.

L'hyperactif ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce revirement de situation l'arrangeait bien, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais il espérait ne pas être soupçonné.

-Et vous me soupçonnez?

-Non. Tu as un alibi solide, il est impossible que ce soit toi. Et puis je pense que tu as été assez accusé à tort.

Voilà qu'il inversait la tendance. Maintenant il était un saint qui ne pouvait plus rien faire de mal. Mais bon, c'était son problème à lui ça. Il préférait cette extrême plutôt que l'autre.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de cette agression? Questionna le shérif les sourcils froncés.

Il avait l'air de vouloir punir le monde entier pour cette injustice. Stiles mâchonna sa joue pour s'empêcher de parler. Hypocrite...

-Parce qu'elle s'est déroulé i peine quelques heures et que les élèves en question n'ont pas porté plainte. J'ai essayé de les convaincre mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ceux qui les ont agressé les ont sûrement menacé.

Stiles se retint de dire qu'ils le méritaient.

-On ne peut pas faire justice soi-même, dit le shérif. Il faut retrouver les coupables et les punir. Bien sûr je compte sur vous pour sanctionner également les auteurs de cette vidéo comme il se doit.

Le directeur hocha la tête, en parfait accord avec la demande du shérif.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Et j'espère bien que des excuses publiques seront faites à mon fils. Ou au moins qu'une explication soit donnée aux autres élèves et aux professeurs pour laver sa réputation.

White prit un air gêné.

-Bien sûr. Tout sera fait pour réhabiliter Stiles au mieux. Enfin, les rumeurs vont peut-être vite dans un lycée mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde en ai entendu parler, n'est-ce pas Stiles?

Stiles ne pu retenir sa grimace et frotta son bras qui était encore douloureux du coup violent porté par Boyd.

-N'est-ce pas? Répéta le directeur inquiet.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres puis répondit faiblement.

-Oui. Vous avez raison.

N'y croyant pas un mot, le shérif regarda Stiles et chercha à croiser son regard, en vain. -Regarde moi.

Stiles tourna la tête vers son père.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement et les deux adultes abandonnèrent. Il n'allait jamais leur avouer quoi que ce soit. Ça se voyait sur son visage.

-Bien, je pense que maintenant qu'il est temps de classer cette affaire, conclu le directeur. Enfin de votre côté.

Le shérif regarda sa montre et soupira en se levant.

-Je vais devoir aller au poste. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je vais vous laisser maintenant. Stiles, tu viens?

Le plus jeune se leva à son tour et attendit que les deux adultes se soient serrés la main avant de sortir à la suite de son père.

Une fois la porte fermée, Stiles garda les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. C'était son père qui était en tort. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur quand même.

-Je vais quand même devoir retourner là-bas? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Pas à l'internat.

-Non.

Le shérif soupira en se passant une main sur la nuque. C'était avec ce genre de geste que l'on se rendait compte qu'ils étaient père et fils. Ils avaient le même réflexe quand ils étaient gênés.

-Stiles je- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'aurais dû te croire. Mais tu peux comprendre que je puisse avoir des doutes en ce moment, non?

-Non, répondit Stiles sèchement. Je me suis battu trois fois avec Derek. A chaque fois j'ai avoué mes fautes. Je vous ai dit la vérité même si elle ne m'avantageait pas du tout. Alors je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde a fait pour croire toutes ces fausses accusations. J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous attendiez tous que je plonge. En plus avec la réputation qu'ont ceux qui m'ont dénoncé, vous auriez dû vous rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème. Surtout toi. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça. Les faux soupçons. Et puis comment t'as pu croire que je frapperais une fille? Tu m'as toujours éduqué pour que je n'utilise jamais la violence avec elles.

Un air de plus en plus sombre avait prit progressivement place sur le visage du shérif qui ne disait toujours rien.

-Je sais que je t'ai déçu de nombreuses fois cette année et depuis toujours, continua Stiles. Que je suis un fils indigne et que tu as honte de moi, mais je ne suis pas un salaud et je ne suis pas con. Tu sais tous les efforts que j'ai fait spécialement pour que tu acceptes à nouveau que je vive sous le même toit que toi, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferais tout ça alors qu'on vient de me donner ma dernière chance? Je suis désolé de toujours te décevoir mais l'erreur est humaine. Je ne peux pas faire mieux que je ne le fais déjà.

Stiles observa son père en attendant sa réaction qui ne venait pas. Tout ce à quoi il eut droit fut une main posée sur son épaule. Même pas un seul regard.

-Je vais être en retard au commissariat. A ce soir.

Puis il s'en alla sans rien dire de plus, laissant Stiles seul au milieu du couloir.

Il soupira en vérifiant son portable. Il allait devoir se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui pour chercher les affaires de cours dont il allait avoir besoin dans moins de trois quart d'heure. Il ne lui restait pas assez de temps pour revenir ici à l'heure. Il allait de nouveau se taper l'affiche.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles arriva effectivement en retard. Le professeur de maths ne lui fit aucune remarque et le laissa rapidement aller s'asseoir. Toujours les mêmes regards accusateurs le scrutaient. Il n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de Derek et sa bande et s'assit sans se soucier de ceux qui l'observaient.

Il avait vraiment hâte que la vérité soit révélée aux autres pour qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Dès la fin du cours, Stiles rangea ses affaires sans s'occuper du monde extérieur. Il fourra ses feuilles dans son sac sans réel grand soin pour se dépêcher de sortir.

-Alors, toujours pas viré? Demanda un garçon en passant à côté de sa table.

Stiles ne leva même pas une seconde ses yeux. Il ne méritait pas son attention. Mieux valait laisser couler sans s'énerver. Ca ne servait à rien.

-On dit que t'es-

Soudain il s'étrangla et l'hyperactif releva la tête, surprit par le son étrange. Tout bruit dans la salle s'interrompit.

-Ough!

Derek resserra sa prise sur le col de l'élève en le fixant d'un regard furieux.

-Bouge de là. On t'a rien demandé.

Sa voix claqua. Forte, froide, dangereuse.

Immédiatement la classe reprit vie et les curieux quittèrent la salle rapidement. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait vraiment peur à cet instant. Et sa réaction était surprenante. Il venait de défendre Stiles Stilinski. C'était impossible.

-Bouge toi, ordonna Derek à l'adresse de l'hyperactif qui le suivit par réflexe.

Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu que Boyd et Isaac l'entouraient de manière plutôt intrusive d'ailleurs.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et les élèves se décalèrent respectueusement sur leur chemin. Stiles croisa quelques regards et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils le regardaient comme un condamné à mort qui va à l'échafaud. Ce qui devait avoir un fond de vérité.

Il fixa les chaussures de Derek devant lui, ne cherchant même pas à savoir où ils l'emmenaient. Dans un coin sombre? A l'extérieur? Dans un couloir vide?

Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il espérait juste qu'ils se débarrasseraient rapidement de lui avant de se lasser et de le laisser tranquille.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua avec surprise qu'ils étaient devant la salle de leur prochain cours.

-Quoi?

Il avait laissé s'échapper sa question sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Il était bien trop estomaqué pour ça.

-Vous ne me faites rien? Vous m'accompagnez juste en cours?

-Tu préférerais que l'on te frappe? demanda Isaac.

-Mais je ne comprends pas...

Stiles s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit le profil menaçant de Derek. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Avant il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir mais un énorme hématome couvrait sa pomette droite. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

Bien sûr! C'était la bande d'Erica qui l'avait vengé cette nuit. Et donc c'étaient eux qui avaient envoyé la vidéo au directeur pour qu'il punisse ceux qui s'étaient moqué de la jeune fille et pour lui rendre justice.

-Ah, c'était vous alors...

-Qui voulais-tu que ce soit? Rétorqua Boyd d'un ton sec.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est nous, renchérit Isaac.

-Enfin tout le monde en viendra à cette conclusion quand la nouvelle de leur agression arrivera jusqu'ici, rectifia Boyd. Mais personne n'aura de preuve.

-Ils pourraient parler et vous dénoncer, répliqua Stiles.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avouaient tout devant lui.

-Ils ne le feront pas.

La voix de Derek fut sans appel. Stiles frissonna au ton qu'il avait utilisé. Il paraisait vraiment féroce aujourd'hui.

-Et pourquoi vous m'accompagnez?

-Pour empêcher les autres élèves de te nuire en attendant qu'ils sachent la vérité, répondit encore une fois Derek.

-Sérieusement? Vous me protégez?

-Une dette est une dette, répondit Boyd d'une voix grave. Tu as secouru Erica.

-Alors c'est ça, comprit Stiles. Vous voulez vous défaire de cette ''dette'' en me protégeant?

-Tu es sous notre protection désormais, dit Isaac dans une grimace en lançant un regard de reproche à son leader.

-Sous votre protection? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous!

-Ah oui? Murmura Derek en se tournant brusquement vers l'hyperactif.

Il se rapprocha de lui avec un air mi-menaçant mi-colérique.

-Et tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi quand ils reviendront au lycée? Cracha-t-il presque. Il n'y a que toi qui ai pu nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu nous balancer l'info parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait circuler la vidéo.

Stiles se sentit bête. C'était vrai. Ils allaient sûrement vouloir se venger parce qu'à cause de lui ils s'étaient fait tabasser et en plus ils risquaient d'être sanctionnés. Mais il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Même si c'était de Derek. Réflexion faite, encore moins si c'était de lui en particulier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester encore une fois que le professeur entrait et qu'il était donc contraint de s'asseoir là où ils l'avaient emmené. Soit près de la fenêtre, au dernier rang, à côté de Derek avec Isaac et Boyd devant eux.

Stiles jeta un regard en coin à l'aîné qui observait pensivement vers l'avant sans rien écrire. Il laissait juste ses yeux dériver dans la vague sans se soucier du regard de son protégé sur lui. Le cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement excitant avec son air de délinquant que lui donnaient ses vêtements en plus de ses bleus.

Gêné, il détourna les yeux vers l'avant mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours. Il avait non seulement besoin de prendre son Adderrall qu'il avait oublié, mais en plus la faim le rongeait lentement et l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif.

Alors pour tromper l'ennui, Stiles dévia à nouveau son attention du professeur et tourna son regard vers son plus proche voisin.

Mais cette fois-ci Derek le regardait. Immédiatement, Stiles détourna les yeux en se retenant de son mieux de rougir. Seulement le résultat n'était pas très concluant vu le reniflement amusé qu'il entendit sur sa droite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'épreuve du déjeuner arriva bien trop vite au goût de Stiles. Comment allait se passer ce moment? Il allait manger avec les trois autres ou non? En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il le découvrirait dans moins d'une minute.

Boyd ouvrit les portes du réfectoire et une main poussa Stiles dans le dos vers l'avant.

Donc il mangeait avec eux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. La situation lui paraissait trop iréelle pour qu'il la comprenne.

Alors il resta bien docilement derrière Boyd et le suivit pour prendre son plateau et se servir son déjeuner puis il ne le quitta pas d'une semelle jusqu'à leur table habituelle.

Il faisait de son mieux pour oublier les nombreux regards qui reposaient sur eux, les suivant avec effarement. Ca devait être à n'y rien comprendre vu de l'extérieur.

Isaac s'assit en face de Stiles alors que Derek venait à côté de l'hyperactif sans se gêner.

Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'oeil un peu suspicieux. Il ne croyait pas encore à sa ''chance''. Il s'attendait à n'importe quel moment à ce que l'un deux lui mette un poing ou l'insulte. Mais rien ne se passait. Alors il essaya de se détendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas avec Derek aussi près de lui.

-Mange au lieu de me fixer comme ça, grogna Derek. Et puis j'en ai marre d'entendre ton ventre à longueur de temps.

Stiles tourna son regard sur son assiette et l'appel de la nourriture prit effet immédiatement. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Deux jours!

Il se jeta sur son assiette sans se soucier de ses voisins de table ou de personne d'autre. Il était bien trop affamé pour ça. Il engloutit ses frites et ses nuggets comme si la terre était sur le point d'exploser tout en prenant fréquemment de longues rasades d'eau. Son ventre arrêtait enfin de le faire souffrir et il voyait plus clair maintenant qu'il n'était plus sur le point de tomber dans les pommes par manque de force.

-Vous croyez qu'il a plus mangé depuis combien de temps? Demanda Isaac à ses deux amis.

-Trois heures? Se moqua Boyd.

-Il me fait un peu pitié, continua le frisé.

Une fois son assiette finie, Stiles tourna les yeux vers celle de son voisin d'en face qui ne l'avait vidé qu'à moitié. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre le visage d'Isaac et son plateau avant que le garçon ne hausse un sourcil.

-T'en veux encore? Demanda-t-il épaté.

-Donne lui ton assiette avant qu'il bouffe quelqu'un, soupira Derek.

Le châtain poussa son bien vers l'hyperactif qui échangea rapidement leurs assiettes avant de recommencer à manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la fourchette. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il le regretterait bientôt mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien mettre tout ça? Demanda Isaac.

Une fois son deuxième plat terminé jusqu'à la moindre miette, Stiles se redressa en s'affalant sur sa chaise avec un soupir de contentement. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et ferma les paupières pour profiter de ce pur moment de bien-être.

-Whaou...

Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard mi-dégoûté, mi-impressionné d'Isaac.

-Quoi?

-Sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que t'as plus mangé?

-Deux jours, répondit l'hyperactif en reprenant sa bouteille.

-Ah... Je comprends mieux...

Stiles leva ses bras vers le haut pour s'étirer puis il se rassit de manière moins avachie. Il sourit, un peu gêné, et se gratta la nuque en voyant Derek le regarder avec une touche d'ennui.

-J'avais faim, se défendit-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête pour ne plus le voir. Un silence s'installa entre les quatre garçons et aucun n'essaya de le briser. Pour l'instant Stiles n'en était pas embarrassé. C'était déjà bien qu'ils ne se soient pas disputé ou insulté alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà trois heures. Cette histoire de dette allait vraiment jouer dans son sens. Ce malheureux incident devenait un avantage pour lui maintenant et il espérait pouvoir en profiter.

Stiles dévisagea Derek discrètement. Il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait pris toutes ces initiatives. Que ce soit de le prendre sous leur aile ou même d'avoir vérifié si ce qu'il avait dit était la vérité. Une boule de chaleur remonta vers le coeur de Stiles alors que cette évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

Derek l'avait cru. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Malgré les apparences trompeuses qui avaient même abusé son propre père, Derek l'avait cru lui.

Un petit sourire vint se former sur le visage de Stiles qui se détourna de l'aîné.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ça, commenta Isaac soudain. J'en ai marre qu'on nous fixe comme ça. Ça me stresse.

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? répondit Boyd. Montrer la vidéo? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête pendant ton tour en BMX?

-Je suis pas si stupide. On va pas faire ça. Elle restera secrète.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Hum, ça m'étonnerait, intervint-il hésitant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Stiles avec des mines interrogatives.

-White l'a montré à mon père et ça risque de ne pas s'arrêter là.

-Merde, pesta Isaac. Ils peuvent vraiment faire ça?

Stiles déglutit en voyant les trois regards peser sur lui mais il continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

-Ça dépend si Reyes porte plainte pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Si elle le fait la vidéo sera une pièce à conviction et elle sera montrée pendant le procès. Sinon elle peut ne rien faire et là la vidéo restera entre nous. Mais ses parents vont sûrement porter plainte contre son avis, non?

-Possible, marmonna Isaac.

-Même très probable tu veux dire, rétorqua Boyd. Ses parents sont très protecteurs. Ils vont sûrement vouloir aller jusqu'au procès. Et puis même si elle arrive à les convaincre de ne rien faire, ce serait injuste. Ils doivent être punis.

-Ils peuvent aussi faire ça dans la confidentialité vu que nous sommes tous mineur et faire un accord à l'amiable, reprit Stiles. Là ils seront punis et la vidéo ne sera vu que par un public restreint.

-T'entends quoi par ''public restreint''? Demanda Boyd.

-Les parents d'Erica et ceux des autres losers, énuméra l'hyperactif. Le directeur qui l'a déjà vu et mon père. Peut-être un ou deux représentants des parents d'élèves ou un truc comme ça et c'est réglé. Et bien sûr eux sont tenus au secret professionnel. Après les parents je pense qu'ils n'iront pas crier sur tous les toits que leurs gamins ont fait ça.

-Ouais. Faudra en parler avec Erica.

-On ira la voir après les cours, annonça Derek.

-Tu ne devais pas sortir avec Laura? demanda Isaac.

Stiles sentit un poids étrange comprimer sa poitrine d'un coup. Sortir avec Laura. C'était donc ça le nom de sa petite-amie? Il en avait vraiment une. Pourquoi ça le surprenait? Il ne faisait que jouer pour se moquer de lui. Seulement il aimait une fille.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa pendant une fraction de seconde Stiles dans les yeux. Le regard du cadet vacilla et finalement il attendit sa réponse.

-Elle se débrouillera sans moi ce soir.

-Elle va faire la gueule, rétorqua Boyd.

-Elle comprendra qu'Erica est plus importante, conclu Derek d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Le sujet fut définitivement clos et ils terminèrent de manger en silence.

Un silence lourd du côté de Stiles. Il ne savait plus où se mettre maintenant qu'il savait que ses soupçons et les sous-entendus qu'il avait entendu étaient vrais. Derek avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, déçu. Pourtant il ne devrait pas l'être. Il s'était promis de ne pas céder à la tentation, aussi forte soit-elle, qui l'attirait inéxorablement vers Derek.

S'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie alors tant mieux. Il réussirait plus vite à se faire une raison et à l'oublier.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent de la même manière. Il était toujours accompagné de la bande de Derek au complet ou d'un moins un membre.

De plus, le directeur semblait avoir tenu parole et avait parlé aux professeurs de l'erreur judiciaire commis à l'encontre de Stiles. Depuis ils se comportaient à nouveau normalement avec l'hyperactif et lui souriaient même.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tous une belle bande de faux-jetons. Ils croyaient tout ce qu'on leur disait et lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'on leur avait menti ils venaient te baiser les pieds sans même s'excuser. Et lui il voulait des excuses. Des excuses publiques du directeur, du coach, et de tous ceux qui l'avaient emmerdé. Mais c'était trop demander. Alors il rongeait son frein, se retenait de cracher leurs quatre vérités à ces lèche-bottes.

-Les rumeurs vont vraiment vite ici, commenta Isaac alors qu'enfin les regards qui se tournaient vers Stiles changeaient. C'est fou comme les gens aiment se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

-Surtout à Beacon Hills, ajouta Boyd.

Et ça Stiles en avait marre. Ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais s'occuper de leurs propres affaires et le laisser tranquille?

Maintenant tout ce qu'il espérait était que son nouvel entourage reste le plus supportable possible et qu'il fasse bien son boulot de protection.

Et surtout... Qu'on ne l'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna les yeux vers Derek.

-On y va?

Stiles hocha la tête. Tant qu'il était avec lui il était capable d'aller n'importe où. Même au bout du monde.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Ca c'est de la fin encore plus gentille que la dernière! :D Cette fois vous êtes d'accord, non?

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dis que Jeff Davis serait vexé, Cora n'est pas la seule fille au monde, y a aussi Laura qui existe. La pauvre tout le monde l'a oublié xD

Enfin bref, l'avenir de Stiles s'éclaire, le angst va nettement diminuer dans les prochains chapitres et on va s'attaquer au Sterek. C'est sûr qu'après plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres faudrait commencer tout ça xD

Euh... En fait je vais nuancer ce que je viens de dire. Y aura encore un tout pitit pitit peu de angst dans le prochain chapitre mais c'est pas grand chose. Et ce sera un mal pour un bien. Vous attendiez ça depuis tellement longtemps...

Mais soyez patients, ça arrivera ;)

**Désolée pour les fautes de frappes et d'inattention, et les sauts de lignes qui manquent.**

Pour finir, merci aux followers, aux favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Axou,** **Xio,** **Marine**, **Minzi** et **Mathy!** (Vous avez décidé de former le club des M? (En fait c'est super drôle de répéter vos pseudo à voix haute (l'âme de littéraire qui ressort xD)))

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	18. Je passe toujours pour un idiot

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Daft Punk (Daft Club remix) - Aerodynamic

-Cocorosie - Gravedigress

-Christina Aguilera - Beautiful

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 18: Si tu savais à quel point... Je passe toujours pour un idiot.

Finalement il s'était peut-être trompé. Stiles ne voulait en aucun cas suivre Derek n'importe où. Surtout pas maintenant avec la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver un moyen pour s'approcher de Derek afin de pouvoir lui parler mais une main s'abattit devant lui.

-Occupez vous de vos affaires au lieu de bailler aux corneilles monsieur Stilinski. A moins que vous souhaitiez rejoindre monsieur Hale au nettoyage des produits toxiques?

-Ca ira, marmonna Stiles en retournant à sa vaisselle.

Le professeur repartit pour s'occuper de rappeler ses autres élèves à l'ordre et l'hyperactif en profita pour l'observer. Il s'en était rendu compte un peu plus tôt mais bizarrement, le seul qui n'avait pas changé de comportement envers lui cette semaine c'était bien lui. Le prof qu'il détestait le plus et qui le lui rendait bien était le seul qui s'était montré juste avec lui quand il était accusé à tort. Mais obnubilé comme il l'était par ses problèmes, il n'avait rien remarqué.

En fait il devait avoir un bon fond finalement...

Harris regarda dans sa direction et il prit un air interrogatif.

-Stilinski, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Au travail, allez, allez.

Stiles fit la moue et essora son éponge fermement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était contrarié. Déjà il n'avait pas réussi à avoir un seul instant pour parler à Derek et ça le frustrait plus que tout. Mais bon, il aurait le temps de le faire un autre jour.

Sa contrariété actuelle n'était pas due au hasard comme pour Derek. Non, elle était due à un insupportable manque de courage de la part d'un certain shérif.

Pas un mot depuis son arrivée, pas même un salut, rien. Ils mangeaient simplement en silence comme s'ils étaient seuls chacun de leur côté. Et c'était une ambiance insoutenable pour l'adolescent.

Stiles était triste que son père soit si froid avec lui malgré son innocence désormais prouvée irréfutablement. Mais il savait comment fonctionnait son père et il savait qu'il agissait de cette manière parce qu'il avait honte et qu'il ne voulait pas assumer sa bourde.

Seulement il pouvait bien prendre ses responsabilités pour une fois.

Il grinça des dents puis tapa du poing sur la table. Le shérif releva les yeux vers lui.

-Dis quelque chose merde! S'écria Stiles en se levant d'un coup.

Il plaqua ses mains au milieu de la table et fixa son père de ses yeux assassins.

L'aîné posa lentement ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Je veux que tu t'excuses! Je. Veux. Que. Tu. T'excuses. Et tous les autres aussi! J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour le punching-ball de la ville. Je suis un être humain, j'ai un coeur, j'ai des sentiments. J'ai aussi une fierté et un honneur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le shérif que tu es au-dessus de tout le monde et que tu es le seul à qui l'on doit du respect. C'est un droit fondamental pour tous les êtres vivants!

Stiles tapa une nouvelle fois du poing sur la table pour éviter de frapper autre chose.

-Alors maintenant je veux des excuses. Des excuses pour ce que tu me fais subir depuis cette année, depuis toutes ces années. Et pas seulement moralement mais aussi physiquement. Tu m'as frappé _papa_! Cracha-t-il avec colère. Toi qui te targues toujours auprès de tout le monde d'être un parent modèle, voilà ce que tu fais? Tu me frappes et m'insultes sans même essayer de comprendre la situation. Je suis ton fils! Ton fils tu m'entends? Est-ce que ça ne me donne pas le droit à plus d'indulgence de ta part? Plus de soutien? Et arrêtez tous de me sortir l'excuse du ''Mais tu peux nous comprendre, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek''. Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas une excuse!

A bout de souffle, Stiles s'arrêta dans sa tirade pour reprendre une respiration plus mesurée. Ca faisait du bien de dire ce que l'on pensait.

-Je-

-Non! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Si tu veux te faire pardonner, si j'ai ne serait-ce qu'un peu de valeur à tes yeux, alors tu n'auras qu'à trouver les mots qu'il faut. Mais ce soir tu ne vas que me dire de la merde et je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi. Alors si dans les prochains temps, il te venait l'incroyable illumination comme quoi je suis ton fils unique et que tu te rappelles que je suis ton enfant et pas un vulgaire criminel, viens me voir. Mais sois sûr de ce que tu veux me dire. En attendant, sache que je ne vais plus te donner la tâche si simple qu'avant. Je ne veux plus faire des efforts pour rien. Je veux vivre ma vie sans avoir de comptes à rendre. Ni à toi ni à personne d'autre.

Le shérif soupira en secouant la tête avec lassitude. Il quitta Stiles des yeux à peine une seule seconde et ce fut déjà trop pour l'hyperactif.

Il balaya d'un coup la table de tout ce qui était posé de son côté et la vaisselle se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait plus.

-Tu vas me demander de ramasser? Demanda Stiles d'un ton cynique en se penchant en avant. Tu m'as prit pour quoi? De la merde?

Stiles poussa l'assiette de son père de la même manière et elle explosa contre les meubles de la cuisine. Mais le shérif ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se contenta de garder son regard fiché dans celui du plus jeune. Son absence de réaction mit Stiles encore plus hors de lui. Toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait accumulées depuis des mois ressortait d'un coup.

Les insultes.

Les humiliations.

L'hypocrisie.

La cruauté.

La haine.

Tout lui revenait au visage dans un tourbillon confus.

Il prit sa chaise et la jeta par terre de rage. Il se blessa au passage mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il voulait qu'il réagisse!

Qu'il parle!

Qu'il dise quelque chose!

N'importe quoi!

Mais pas le silence... Pas les regards. Il voulait de l'action.

-Mais merde! Réagis putain au lieu de me regarder! Cria Stiles en donnant un coup de pied dans les débris de sa chaise. Arrêtez de me regarder! Laissez moi tranquille!

Stiles se laissa partir en arrière. Il tituba en se prenant le visage entre les mains, se cachant des yeux impassibles de son père.

Son dos heurta le mur et il s'y laissa glisser. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, la bile au creux de la bouche, la rage au bout des doigts. Ses poumons battaient douloureusement contre ses côtes alors qu'il respirait à grandes bouffées. Mais la pièce s'était vidée de tout oxygène et il mourait à petit feu.

Son esprit se vida de toute pensée cohérente et il se débattit lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur lui. Il griffait, mordait, donnait des coups dans tous les sens. Il se débattait pour vivre.

Il entendit des suppliques et des cris incompréhensibles au-dessus de lui.

Puis se fut le trou noir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un mal de tête horriblement douloureux réveilla Stiles. Il gémit à cause de la migraine et se tourna sur un côté. Il tâtonna à côté de lui et se pencha au-dessus de son lit avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il posa sa main sur son ventre cripsé de douleur et rendit absolument tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée.

Il entendit des pas précipités et une main chaude se posa sur son front avant qu'une autre vienne masser doucement son dos pour le rassurer.

Il croyait mourir. La douleur était insoutenable.

Une fois sa bile expulsée, Stiles toussa encore plusieurs fois avant de s'affaisser contre son matelas. Les caresses réconfortantes entre ses omoplates ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et il souffla difficilement. Tout son corps paraissait peser des tonnes. Il était tout bonnement incapable de bouger un seul de ses membres.

On le retourna sur le dos et il garda les yeux fermés, ayant peur d'être aveuglé si jamais il les ouvrait.

Il imaginait que c'était son père qui s'occupait de lui, qui d'autre? Et il le laissa faire.

Il lui passa un gant de toilette humide sur la bouche, puis replaça celui qui était tombé de son front. Le shérif appuya un peu dessus pour bien faire pénétrer la fraicheur dans les tempes de Stiles.

Le plus jeune avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une baignoire de glace. Il mourait de froid. Il grellottait.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque les souvenirs de sa noyade lui revinrent d'un coup. Il délirait. Plus rien n'avait de sens autour de lui. Sa bouche était pâteause et portait encore un désagréable goût âcre.

Puis il eut l'impression d'être brûlé vif. La chaleur lui léchait la peau douloureusement et il souffrait le martyr.

Une main froide passa sur ses côtes et il sentit une horrible morsure lui arracher la chair.

-Chut... blessures... désinfectant...

Il secoua la tête et la laissa tomber contre son oreiller alors qu'il se retenait de hurler. Il se mordit la langue et bientôt un goût métallique emplit sa bouche.

-Arrête ça-

Une main vint desserrer sa mâchoire et le shérif lava une nouvelle fois le visage de Stiles. Il nettoya le sang qui maculait sa bouche et épongea la sueur sur ses joues et sa gorge.

Reprenant un instant ses esprits, Stiles ouvrit les yeux à demi et il tomba sur le visage concentré de son père qui s'affairait à soigner les hématomes et égratignures qui parsemaient son corps.

L'adolescent tenta de lever la main pour montrer au shérif qu'il était conscient mais il ne réussi qu'à bouger ses doigts. Par chance le mouvement attira quand même l'attention de l'adulte qui tourna les yeux vers ceux de Stiles.

-Papa?

-C'est bon Stiles. Rendors toi.

L'hyperactif n'attendit pas plus longtemps et il retomba dans le néant.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il les frotta avec ses poignets et resta un moment à observer son plafond sans plus bouger. Son corps paraissait être fait de plomb et il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans que ses courbatures ne se rappellent à lui.

Le regard flou, Stiles baissa les yeux vers son réveil et grimaça. 4H00.

Puis il parcourut le reste de sa chambre entre ses paupières à demi-closes et la silhouette à moitié couchée sur son lit lui sauta aux yeux. Il observa son père qui dormait à poings fermés, le haut de son crâne reposant contre le flanc du cadet.

Stiles posa avec hésitation sa main sur les cheveux de l'adulte avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre son oreiller en soupirant.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas manger autant la veille si ça le menait à ça.

Il ricana lui-même de sa plaisanterie avant de rependre un air grave.

En vérité il venait seulement de se purger de toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps enfouies en lui. Il s'était purgé du venin qui le rongeait et il avait cette impression qui l'avait désertée depuis des mois.

Cette impression d'être jeune et d'avoir la vie devant lui. Le monde s'offrait à lui de même qu'une nouvelle vie. Il se sentait allégé d'un poids énorme.

Tout irait mieux maintenant.

Il le savait.

Il le sentait.

Il l'espérait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui tu sais? Intervint le shérif lorsque Stiles termina de lacer ses basket.

-C'est bon. Je vais bien, répondit l'adolescent en se relevant.

Son père le retint par reflexe quand il se redressa et il garda sa main autour de son bras pour lui permettre de garder son équilibre.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, c'est bon. Je suis pas encore grabataire, grogna le cadet.

-Mais tu es-

-Je ne suis plus malade. Fallait juste que ça sorte. Je vais très bien.

Le shérif soupira et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles pour l'attirer à lui dans une rapide étreinte.

-Je suis encore désolé pour tout.

Stiles toléra le contact mais n'y répondit pas. De toute manière il était toujours désolé et ne changeait pourtant jamais. A partir de maintenant il ne lui fera plus confiance. Il savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui à force. Il ne voulait plus être déçu.

-J'y vais, dit Stiles abruptement pour couper court à l'échange. A ce soir.

Il remonta son sac sur son dos et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles arriva à la moitié du parking, il reconnu de loin la bande de Derek près du hangar à deux roues. L'éclat d'une abondante chevelure blonde lui apprit qu'Erica était de retour parmi eux. Il se sentait soulagé pour elle.

Mais maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller vers eux ou attendre qu'ils viennent d'eux-même? Enfin la question était plutôt: Allaient-ils le faire?

Après tout ils n'étaient pas obligés de payer cette dette. Ce n'était que paroles, rien d'autre. Ils pouvaient très bien agir comme le shérif et faire des promesses qu'ils ne tendraient pas. Leurs belles paroles n'avaient aucune valeur. Stiles voulait des actes désormais.

Alors il attendait leur protection. Seulement un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Quand ils auront payé cette dette, que se passera-t-il pour lui? Ils le laisseront? Il sera de nouveau seul? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il préfèrait rester seul et ne plus savoir ce que cela faisait d'appartenir à un groupe plutôt que d'y re goûter et d'être rejeté ensuite.

Ferme dans ses intentions, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du lycée mais le groupe arriva pratiquement à la même hauteur que lui et ils le repérèrent immédiatement.

-Stilinski!

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière silencieuse. Dieu avait vraiment un problème avec lui.

Il se retourna vers la bande et il prit un air sincérement inquiet en voyant la mine fatiguée d'Erica. Elle avait perdu de sa superbe. Même avec son maquillage on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré et qu'elle était plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Salut Batman..., le salua-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de la main et un sourire timide.

Elle paraissait complètement différente de la personne qu'elle était habituellement. Peut-être la fatigue du traitement et de la crise lui faisait-elle cet effet. En tout cas elle paraissait tout à fait vivable quand elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Salut… Ça va? S'enquit-il.

-Autant qu'il me l'est possible.

Les trois garçons derrière elle les regardaient avec des mines un peu perplexes, ne comprenant sûrement pas d'où venait le changement de comportement entre eux deux.

Puis Isaac décida que c'en était assez.

-On devrait y aller. On va être en retard.

Erica fit encore un petit mouvement de tête reconnaissant à l'attention de Stiles puis prit le bras d'Isaac pour aller en cours. Boyd dépassa lui aussi l'hyperactif qui restait immobile à les observer partir.

Une main le poussa doucement dans le dos et il regarda Derek qui fixait Erica.

-Viens.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Boyd poussa une table pour la ramener à côté de celle d'Isaac dans le but de faire s'asseoir Stiles près d'eux. Le professeur ne dit rien et ne leur lança pas même un regard avant de commencer son cours.

Stiles posa son sac à côté de sa chaise et jeta une oeillade timide à son voisin qui discutait avec Erica.

-Ma mère était furieuse ce matin, chuchota la blonde en se penchant vers son ami. Elle ne voulait pas-

L'hyperactif se désintéressa de ses voisins pour plutôt examiner le reste de la classe. De temps en temps des curieux se tournaient vers lui et il les dissuadait de continuer en les fusillant du regard. Pourtant ils ne méritaient même pas son attention. Ils étaient tous trop cons pour cet honneur. Tous des menteurs, des profiteurs, des traitres.

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit Scott qui le fixait de loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme ça? Lui aussi il ne comprenait pas? Lui aussi il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait fait ça? Il n'avait donc pas plus d'estime pour lui que ça? Il le connaissait si mal?

Le crayon que Stiles tenait dans sa main craqua brusquement dans son poing. Ses envies de meurtres revenaient.

Un coup vint frapper le pied de sa chaise et il se retourna brusquement vers Derek qui l'observait avec reproche. Un avertissement dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Demanda le cadet contrarié.

-Calme toi. Et arrête de foutre les boules à tout le monde.

Stiles se remit bien en place face au tableau et posa sa joue contre sa paume dans une pose plus ennuyée qu'autre chose. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de faire sortir toute cette colère. Pourquoi pas s'inscrir à un club de boxe? Au moins ça ferait une pierre deux coups. Il se défoulerait et en plus il affinerait sa technique pour faire mordre la poussière à ceux qui le faisaient chier si jamais ils voulaient se mesurer à lui. Et il pensait surtout à Keith et compagnie. Parce qu'il n'était pas naïf. Ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac et en plus Derek ne serait pas toujours à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il se défende mieux que ça. Qu'il se défende seul.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

A midi la glace se brisa plus facilement que la veille grâce à la présence d'Erica. Dès qu'elle remarqua que l'ambiance était trop lourde et qu'aucun des garçons n'allait dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit les choses en main et engagea une discussion avec Stiles sur leur sujet de conversation préféré. Les comics étaient peut-être leur seul point commun pour l'instant mais au moins ils en avaient un. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal pour un début.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Stiles de se sentir un peu exclu et perdu. Après tout, à peine deux jours auparavent il croyait encore qu'il allait être soit expulsé du lycée et de la ville, soit qu'il allait être assassiné à un coin de couloir. Et le voilà aujourd'hui entouré de ceux qui justement auraient dû le tabasser.

Le hasard semblait tout particulièrement apprécier l'ironie. Il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule à vrai dire.

-Il n'a donc aucun sentiment ce mec? S'étonna Isaac soudain en plein milieu d'une conversation animée entre Erica et Stiles.

-De qui tu parles? Demanda la blonde en le regardant avec curiosité.

-Martin. Il a l'air de s'en foutre que les trois quart de sa bande ne soit pas là.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la table de sa bande et remarquèrent qu'en effet il mangeait comme si de rien n'était, avec pour seule compagnie celle de Matt.

-Je me demande où sont les autres, commenta Boyd.

-Rogers et Parker sont renvoyés pour l'instant, informa Stiles. Ce sont les seuls pour qui il y a des preuves de ce qu'ils ont fait. Cook et Taylor sont encore à l'hôpital et ne devraient en sortir que ce soir.

-D'où tu sais tout ça? Questionna Isaac.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-J'espionne les discussions téléphoniques de mon père.

Erica sourit, amusée.

-Le fils du shérif est un vrai petit délinquant à ce que je vois, dit-elle. Je trouve ça marrant moi.

Boyd sourit en coin lui aussi. Mais Stiles ne se leurrait pas. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Ou du moins pas encore. Mais il gardait espoir. Il allait s'intégrer à leur groupe, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Et en tout cas ça paraissait bien partit avec Erica.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'après-midi passa tranquillement et sans problème. Stiles laissait les remarques désagréables d'Isaac ou de Boyd couler sur lui sans y répondre et tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin pour l'instant.

Maintenant venait l'épreuve la plus difficile de la journée, à savoir sa dernière heure de colle avec Derek. Il appréhendait un peu. Il avait envie de lui parler mais il ne savait pas comment il serait accueillit.

Il lorgna Derek du coin de l'oeil alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Harris et des autres victimes du professeur. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se tourna vers la raison de son trouble.

-Merci.

L'aîné tourna un regard mi-suprit mi-perplexe dans sa direction.

-Pour quoi?

-Pour m'avoir cru.

-Qui te dit que c'est le cas? Rétorqua Derek.

-Sinon pourquoi serais-tu allé voir Keith et sa bande? Comme tu l'as déjà dit, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait t'avoir donné l'info. Donc c'est forcément que je t'ai fait douter.

Le visage du plus vieux se ferma et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu te prends pas pour n'importe qui toi, grogna-t-il.

-Mais c'est vrai, non?

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Répliqua Derek de mauvaise humeur.

C'était comme s'il venait d'avouer. Un grand sourire se forma petit à petit sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il se réjouissait que Derek ait cru en lui. C'était la plus grande preuve de respect qu'il aurait pu lui offrir.

Derek émit un son mécontent à côté de lui. Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il était grillé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Harris les accueillit comme de coutume avec un grand sourire sadique. Il avait déjà donné une punition commune aux autres élèves présents en retenue et ils étaient déjà partis à la bibliothèque du lycée pour y classer des documents sous l'oeil attentif de la documentaliste. Maintenant il allait enfin annoncer quelle était la mission du jour de ses deux punis préférés.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'en suis sûr, nous occuper d'une tâche particulièrement ingrate mais qui a bien besoin d'être faite.

Stiles soupira en s'appuyant contre une table.

-Pour cela vous aurez besoin de ces outils, continua-t-il en leur tendant à tous les deux des spatules en métal.

-Oh non, se plaignit Stiles en prenant l'objet en main. Vous allez quand même pas nous obliger à faire_ ça_?

Harris sourit de toutes ses dents et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air satisfait.

-Je suis heureux que mon choix vous plaise. Alors maintenant au travail. Et je ne veux plus un seul chewing-gum sur aucune des tables présentes ici. Bonne chance. Par contre, je vais d'abord aller voir comment avancent vos camarades alors pendant mon absence ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Oui maman, se moqua Stiles en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la première table.

-Et travaillez bien. De toute manière vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout terminé. Et je vérifierai.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en s'agenouillant. Derek en fit de même plus loin et l'adulte s'en alla.

L'hyperactif prit un air dégoûté alors que son tout premier chewing-gum était encore frais. Il l'étira en espérant qu'il se décollerait sans lui gicler à la figure.

-La poisse, grogna-t-il.

Derek l'observa furtivement et un petit rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Te marre pas ou je te le colle dans les cheveux.

-Tes menaces sont ridicules, répondit l'aîné avec un air blasé.

-Tu riras moins avec ce truc gluant dans la tignasse, marmonna Stiles.

Ils reprirent leur travail sous les soupirs du plus jeune.

-Je m'emmerde.

-Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse moi? Rétorqua Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta un instant dans sa besogne et se releva.

-Je sais pas. C'est peut-être un de tes passe-temps. J'en sais fichtrement rien.

Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda Derek en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-A moins que...

Derek leva un regard vaguement intrigué vers Stiles en se demandant sûrement ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Non rien, se reprit le cadet en se remettant au travail.

Il vit Derek du coin de l'œil qui avait les sourcils froncés. Apparemment il n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui dise pas tout. Mais il n'allait certainement pas demander à Stiles de continuer. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Alors il prit son mal en patience et reprit son travail. Tant pis pour lui. Il faisait exactement la même chose à longueur de temps de toute manière.

-Merde, pesta Stiles en sentant ses mains trembler.

Il commença à battre le rythme avec son talon et à pianoter nerveusement des doigts.

Un hyperactif ne peut pas facilement se concentrer sur une seule chose aussi monotone et répétitive et en plus il n'avait pas prit son Adderal. Il regarda son sac plus loin et se demanda s'il avait emmené sa bouteille avec lui ce matin. Il avait sûrement oublié. Et puis même s'il l'avait avec lui il ne se lèverait pas pour aller en prendre. Pas devant Derek. Pas après la remarque blessante qu'il avait faite sur son hyperactivité il y a plusieurs mois. Il s'était sentit humilié d'être provoqué sur ce sujet. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était malade, s'il était différent.

Stiles déglutit difficilement en jetant un autre coup d'oeil à son sac. Il devenait toujours nerveux lorsqu'il savait qu'il risquait de faire n'importe quoi. La fatigue et l'hyperactivité ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec lui. Dans tous les cas il finissait humilié.

Donc soit il allait en prendre et avouait sa faiblesse, soit il ne prenait rien et commençait à agir bizarrement avant de se ridiculiser.

Le dilemme était difficile.

Un lourd soupir vint de Derek qui s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter? C'est agaçant.

-Ag-agaçant? M-mais c'est fou ça! T'es jamais content de la vie! Tu m'agaces même quand tu fais rien toi. Avec tes demi-mots et tes faux airs de mec mystérieux. Très mystérieux. Trop mystérieux. Et puis tes airs de chien méchant grognon ça marche pas sur moi. Je m'en balance complet que tu sois une créature des ténèbres tout droit sortie d'un jeu vidéo. Ou même que tu caches des cadavres de vierges dans ta cave pour leur bouffer le foie mais je...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

-Merde.

Ca y est. Il commençait déjà à laisser des mots sortir tout seul de sa bouche sans savoir ce qu'il disait... Mais qu'allait-il devenir?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais pas censée vous laisser sur cette fin, ni sur ce chapitre en fait mais j'ai pas eu le choix. Donc pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je vais partir en vacances pendant une semaine et il n'y aura pas internet là-bas... Ce qui veut dire plus de chapitres pendant cette semaine...J'espère que l'attente ne va pas vous faire trop peur et que vous reviendrez à mon retour. Je suis vraiment désolée de cette fin! Je sens que je vais me faire incendier. Mais si ça peut apaiser votre colère, je pars avec Célaici, qui va se venger pour vous en m'étranglant pendant toute cette période.

Si je suis encore vivante jusque là, je devrais revenir le 31. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure et je posterai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Concernant ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore l'occasion avant mon départ de répondre à vos reviews mais je le ferai à mon retour sans faute ;)

Merci aux followers, favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Alumette, Mathy **et** Xio!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	19. Tu es mieux que de l'Adderall

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Désolée pour les fautes qui m'auront échappées!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Natascha Thomas - Save your kisses for me

-Bob Marley - I shot the sheriff

-Lana Del Rey - Shades of cool

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu es mieux que de l'Adderall.

_-Je m'en balance complet que tu sois une créature des ténèbres tout droit sortie d'un jeu vidéo. Ou même que tu caches des cadavres de vierges dans ta cave pour leur bouffer le foie mais je..._

_Stiles se pinça les lèvres._

_-Merde._

_Ca y est. Il commençait déjà à laisser des mots sortir tout seul de sa bouche sans savoir ce qu'il disait... Mais qu'allait-il devenir?_

Il y eu un long silence. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Derek ne s'énerva pas, ni ne se moqua. Il se contenta de l'observer avec curiosité.

-Tu n'as pas pris tes médocs?

-Merci franchement!, s'exclama Stiles. Merci. C'est tout ce qu'il me manquait! Derek Hale qui me dit de prendre mes médocs, mais on aura tout vu!

-Tu devrais aller les prendre, lui conseilla l'aîné calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein? Tu sais quoi? Tu m'énerves! Toi et ta gueule de sale mec!

Stiles n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Derek. Enfin à la base si, il l'était bien sûr. Mais à cet instant il l'était contre lui-même parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments. Depuis ce matin un rien l'énervait. Et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le shérif mais Derek qui allait tout se prendre.

-Sale mec? Répéta Derek. Je te signale que je t'ai fait innocenter auprès du proviseur alors que j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire.

Cette fois il semblait l'avoir réellement vexé. Ou mis en colère. Il hésitait encore. Mais dans tous les cas il avait appuyé sur une corde sensible.

-Me faire innocenter? T'as surtout envoyé la vidéo pour faire justice à Reyes oui!

-Tu penses vraiment ça? S'étonna Derek alors que son air mécontent disparaissait.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi voudrais-tu empêcher mon renvoi? C'est ce que tu cherches depuis des mois! Me faire plonger!

L'aîné poussa un long soupir.

-Tu as tout faux..., dit-il. Mais c'est normal après tout.

-Parce que d'après toi j'ai toujours tout faux? C'est la meilleure ça! D'où tu te permets de me dire ça? S'indigna Stiles.

Cette fois la discussion avait vraiment viré à la dispute sans que Stiles ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire que déjà sa bouche parlait à sa place.

-Tu m'as mal compris, maugréa Derek.

-Parce qu'en plus je ne comprends rien?! Tu te-

-Je voulais dire que c'était normal que tu ne comprennes pas puisque je ne t'ai rien expliqué, le coupa le plus vieux.

-Bah vas y! Exprime toi pour une fois que je te le demande!

Derek soupira encore une fois et lâcha définitivement sa spatule.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire renvoyer.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi tu me provoques toujours, hein, tu peux me le dire? C'est pour quoi? Attirer mon attention? C'est ta manière de draguer? Bah je peux te dire que c'est vraiment pas efficace. T'as bien dû t'en rendre compte quand je t'ai mis un râteau, non?

Oh non. Le baiser était mis sur la table. Stiles allait enfin savoir si ça s'était réellement passé.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'approcher de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci recula lentement, il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça.

-Un râteau? Toi? De nous deux, c'est toi le premier à faire ta chienne en chaleur dès que l'autre est dans les parages.

Stiles afficha une mine perplexe. Il n'avait pas vraiment répondu. Il paraissait plutôt avoir éludé le sujet.

-... Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

Derek parut troublé, comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise puis il se reprit et sourit de manière carnassière.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as repoussé parce que je ne te plais pas.

Alors ça s'était réellement passé? Ou alors parlait-il d'une autre fois? Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé une seule fois mais bien deux fois. Peut-être même plus.

-Je sais que tu mens, continua Derek.

Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre.

-Je peux presque entendre ton cœur d'ici...

Derek leva la main et posa deux doigts à l'emplacement du cœur de Stiles alors que son sourire mauvais s'élargissait.

-Et je peux très bien le sentir... A moins que ce soit la peur?

-Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Stiles avec force. J'ai pas peur de toi.

Sa réponse avait fusé du tac-au-tac. Et elle venait de le griller. Ça voulait clairement dire que Derek avait raison et qu'il était intéressé.

Stiles retint son souffle pour ne pas se trahir alors qu'il réagissait à la présence trop proche de Derek. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Mais il tenait à tenir son engagement. Et il tenait à sa vie aussi. Derek n'était pas digne de confiance quand il s'agissait de sentiments et ici il préférait ne pas mettre les siens entre ses mains. Il s'était moqué de lui une fois de trop.

Stiles revint au moment présent lorsque Derek s'approcha encore et posa ses mains sur la table derrière l'hyperactif, l'emprisonnant entre lui et le meuble.

Si seulement Harris pouvait revenir vite...

-Tu n'attends que ça en fait... Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu fais? Souffla Derek en collant son bassin à celui du cadet.

Stiles ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce que l'aîné voulait dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retenir une certaine partie de son anatomie de réagir. Parce que là il ne mettrait pas longtemps à être découvert.

Derek se pencha vers son visage et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux avant de fixer ses lèvres avec envie.

-Tu cherches toujours à me plaire... A attirer mon attention...

Stiles savait qu'il était définitivement grillé. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Après tout il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce petit moment. Derek paraissait très... enthousiaste lui aussi. Alors le plus jeune ne pu plus se retenir de respirer et il expira bruyamment.

-Et ça marche? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Stiles n'osait plus bouger pour ne pas aggraver leur situation déjà bien assez gênante.

-Oh que oui, chuchota Derek en plongeant sur les lèvres du cadet.

Il s'en occupa avec passion, se montrant même violent dans leur échange. Stiles essaya de modérer l'ardeur de Derek en vain. Alors il planta ses ongles dans le bord de la table contre laquelle il était appuyé pour ne pas tomber.

L'intrusion d'une langue dominatrice le fit geindre de protestation mais il fut contraint de déclarer forfait quand une main de Derek se fraya un chemin sous son pull pour attraper sa taille. Il sentit les ongles de Derek rentrer dans sa peau et il gémit dans leur baiser endiablé. Se laissant faire.

Derek était plus efficace que tout l'Adderall du monde pour l'aider à se focaliser. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au contact chaud de l'aîné contre lui. Il ne se souciait plus du fait qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans leur salle de retenue, ni qu'Harris pouvait arriver et les surprendre à tout moment.

A la plus grande déception de Stiles, Derek fit mine de reculer son visage. Mais l'hyperactif le rattrapa bien vite pour réunir leurs lèvres à nouveau avec empressement. L'aîné posa sa main contre son cou et le caressa du bout du pouce alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser.

Stiles gémit et tout à coup il se retrouva dans le froid. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre alors que l'autre retournait travailler.

-Stilinski, claqua une voix dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les bras ballants? Le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Stiles sursauta violement. Il n'avait même plus fait attention à écouter si quelqu'un approchait, si obnubilé qu'il était par Derek.

Alors il alla se remettre au travail sous le regard sévère du professeur qui s'assit à son bureau. Il allait sûrement ne plus quitter la pièce maintenant.

Stiles soupira. Il ne pourrait plus avoir de ''discussion'' avec Derek. Ni comprendre son fonctionnement. Ce qui entraînait qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il était censé réagir avec lui. Une fois c'était oui, l'autre c'était non. Il jouait sans arrêt au chaud et au froid. Il était très lunatique comme gars. Une fois il lui tapait sur la gueule en l'insultant et le lendemain il lui roulait une galoche d'enfer. Mais le pire c'était certainement que Stiles y avait répondu. Et que ça lui avait plu.

L'hyperactif se mordilla la lèvre en repensant à leur baiser. Ce mec allait le rendre fou de désir. Comment pourrait il lui résister? Il n'était qu'un homme. C'était impossible de refréner cette passion dévorante qui le liait à Derek. Même après leur longue guerre il se savait capable de tout laisser derrière eux et d'aller de l'avant. Derek avait ce pouvoir sur lui.

Stiles lui lança une œillade discrète. Il observa son profil alors que l'autre l'ignorait.

-Stilinski.

Stiles sursauta. Il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage.

-Oui? répondit il dans une grimace.

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui vous passe par la tête?

L'adolescent piqua un fard.

-Euh... Je... En fait je ne... Je...

Derek se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin. La soudaine ressemblance frappa Stiles. Peter ne devait pas qu'être un simple tuteur comme il l'avait pensé d'abord. Ils étaient de la même famille, c'était certain. Serait il un cousin, un frère?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son problème immédiat. Ca devait déjà faire deux minutes qu'il était silencieux et avec un regard bovin collé au visage. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent. Il lui fallait vraiment son Adderall.

-Euh... Vous pouvez répéter la question?

-Je disais, pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui vous passe par l'esprit.

-C'était pas par la tête? Enfin pas que ce soit différent mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que vous avez dit la première fois. Est-ce qu'il y a une différence? Parce que moi j'en vois pas trop. A moins que ce soit un code secret-

-Stilinski! Vous êtes vraiment l'élève le plus insupportable qu'il m'eait été donné de rencontrer.

-Et vous le prof le plus-

Stiles retint à grand peine une exclamation douloureuse lorsque Derek lui écrasa le pied.

-Venez par là.

Harris fit un signe de la main à Stiles pour l'encourager à approcher alors qu'il replongeait dans sa copie. L'élève s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant le bureau.

-Encore un peu.

Stiles s'approcha encore d'un pas et Harris leva un regard agacé dans sa direction.

-Vous êtes bouché ou quoi? Venez à côté de moi. Je ne vais rien vous faire si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

L'hyperactif lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il se pencha sur la copie que corrigeait le professeur et reconnu son écriture.

-Vous m'expliquez?

Stiles relu le paragraphe en question et ne comprit pas où était le soucis. Il était sûr de lui.

-Bah... Vous ne connaissez pas? s'étonna l'adolescent.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi vous vous connaissez ça. Ce n'est même pas au programme.

-Je me cultive, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est même pas au programme pour les professeurs. Il n'ont parlé de cette expérience que dans des revues spécialisées qui sont le plus souvent lues par des intellectuels.

Stiles prit une moue gênée en cherchant quoi répondre.

-Bah il me faut bien de la lecture aux toilettes.

Harris parut ennuyé par sa remarque stupide mais il marqua tout de même un A+ dans le coin supérieur de la copie.

-Ça vous emmerde, non?

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'adulte, Stiles précisa sa pensée.

-De devoir me mettre des bonnes notes alors que je vous énerve autant.

-Allez aider votre camarade au lieu de dire des âneries.

Stiles se retourna pour aller rejoindre Derek qui le fixait avec attention puis ils reprirent leur travail rapidement et dans le calme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Pensif, Harris termina de vérifier sous toutes les tables en prenant tout son temps pour les retenir le plus longtemps possible.

-Et donc j'espère que vous avez retenu la leçon après ces deux semaines de colle.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Je ne collerai plus jamais de chewing-gum sous mon bureau en cours.

Harris prit un air blasé.

-Allez, dégagez d'ici que je n'ai plus à vous supporter.

-Vous dites ça mais je suis sûr qu'on va vous manquer pendant ces heures désespérément creuses de fin de journée.

-Vous vous avancez un peu trop monsieur Stilinski.

-Oh désolé, répondit Stiles en reculant d'un pas.

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'air éberlué de Derek avant qu'un sourire amusé apparaisse discrètement sur son visage et qu'il le cache derrière sa main. Ce petit moment d'égarement ne dura pas longtemps mais Stiles n'en perdit pas un instant. Il était fier d'avoir amusé Derek autrement qu'à ses dépends pour une fois.

N'ayant pas saisit la bêtise de son élève, Harris ne fit aucune remarque et prit son sac avant de quitter la salle suivit des deux adolescents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Bientôt ils arrivèrent sur le parking et l'adulte se sépara d'eux pour aller rejoindre sa voiture isolée plus loin. Ils devaient être les seules personnes encore présentes avec le veilleur de nuit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Alors que Stiles se tournait vers Derek, une musique reggae se mit en route. Les deux adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux avant de percevoir une agitation du côté d'Harris.

~I shot the sheriff, But I didn't shoot no deputy, oh no! Oh!

L'adulte fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit son portable. Il décrocha en leur lançant un regard de menace tout à fait inutile. De toute manière ils n'allaient pas tenir leur langue.

Le grand sourire moqueur de l'hyperactif dû le lui faire comprendre et le professeur s'en alla directement.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard amusé avant que l'aîné ne se ferme d'un coup.

-Dis... Tu disais la vérité tout à l'heure? demanda Stiles intrigué en nouant ses mains dans son dos.

-Ça dépend de quoi tu parles, répondit Derek en semblant vouloir éviter le regard du cadet.

-Tu ne veux pas me faire renvoyer?

Derek souffla silencieusement de dépits.

-Oui. C'est la vérité.

-Mais alors... Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas si tu essaies d'ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous tout à l'heure ou si tu veux réellement savoir ça.

Stiles détourna la tête vers la gauche pour éviter les yeux de Derek. Il tapota nerveusement le sol de la pointe de son pied et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

-Il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus. Ce n'était qu'une... perte momentanée de contrôle sur la situation.

-Je vois...

Derek enfonça ses poings au fond de ses poches.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à en dire? dit il en lançant un regard par en dessous à Stiles.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il ne pourrait résister à ces yeux. Mais il le fallait.

-Pourquoi? Tu as autre chose à dire là-dessus?

Au fond de lui il espérait vraiment qu'il dirait quelque chose. Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'avait voulu, que c'était inintéressé. Que c'était uniquement et sincèrement parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur aventure. Qu'il y pensait toujours. Et à lui aussi.

-Non.

Derek remonta son sac sur son épaule et fit demi-tour pour aller vers sa moto.

-Tu mens!

Stiles rattrapa Derek en sachant très bien qu'il faisait une connerie. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne devait pas tenter le diable en allant le provoquer sur ce sujet-là. Mais en même temps il avait affreusement envie de recommencer à l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure. Il était déchiré entre ses deux sentiments contradictoires et ne savait pas encore s'il devait écouter son corps ou sa raison.

-Ah oui? rétorqua Derek. Et toi alors?

-Quoi moi? Je ne mens pas! s'étonna Stiles.

-Pourtant si... Depuis deux semaines tu ne fais que ça. Sans arrêt. Dès que je tente une approche.

-De quoi tu parl- Ah...

Bon, il voulait bien admettre ça. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas recommencer comme pendant les vacances. Ce n'était qu'une bulle hors du temps. Il avait trop profité de sa liberté fraîchement retrouvée et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il se retrouvait avec un play-boy qui lui collait aux basques pour le remettre dans son lit. Mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était qu'une expérience à la base! S'il avait su que cette histoire allait lui causer tant de problèmes il se serait abstenu de répondre à ses avances.

-Je t'en veux vraiment tu sais? continua Stiles. Mais c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

-Me repousser?

Stiles cru voir une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Derek par rapport au tournant que prenait la conversation.

-Non, t'approcher pendant les vacances, assena le cadet brusquement.

Derek aurait sûrement eu la même expression s'il lui avait donné un coup de couteau dans le dos. Même si elle passa furtivement.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai été déçu quand je me suis ''réveillé'' de notre rêve de cet été. Quand j'ai vu que le Derek que j'avais rencontré sur cette plage n'était qu'un connard de première.

-Déçu? gronda Derek d'une voix rauque. Déçu?!

Il paraissait prêt à faire un malheur.

-Tu oses dire ça? Et moi alors? Je n'ai pas été déçu peut-être? Quand je t'ai quitté tu étais un gars à la personnalité passionnante.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Derek disait des choses personnelles. Il semblait avoir touché une corde sensible.

Derek fit une petite pause avec un air colérique et commença à faire les cent pas.

-J'adorais tes réactions imprévisibles. Alors là, oui, tu m'as bien surpris ça on peut le dire. Qu'est ce que je retrouve au lycée? Une petite victime qui n'ose même pas m'adresser la parole alors que cet été tu étais le seul à me répondre effrontément.

-Tu... Tu es sérieux? Tout ce bordel pour ça? Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as fait chier parce que tu étais _déçu_?

Stiles appuya sur le dernier mot pour bien faire comprendre son énervement. Mais en même temps, quelque chose le tracassait avec ce que disait Derek. Ca ne paraissait pas spontané ou naturel... On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ces paroles. Comme s'il les avait... répété. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

-Si tu voulais me retrouver comme avant tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'envoyer chier quand je suis allé vers toi le premier jour, reprit Stiles troublé. Tu n'avais qu'à t'en foutre que je sois avec Scott! Tu n'avais qu'-

-A cette époque tu l'aurais laissé pour moi? l'interrompit Derek. Non, je ne pense pas. Tu aurais plus cru cet idiot qui t'aurait monté contre moi en te racontant des conneries sur des choses dont il ne sait rien. Ou alors seulement ce qu'Argent lui aurait dit ce qui revient au même... Jamais tu ne m'aurais accordé le bénéfice du doute.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux et Stiles tilta.

Maintenant il en était certain. L'aîné mentait.

_Six mois plus tôt._

Derek gémit en empoignant les hanches de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui.

-C'était... parfait.

Le cadet nicha sa joue contre le torse de Derek et laissa sa main reposer contre son ventre.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard en coin.

-Pour un puceau.

Stiles prit un air vexé.

-Oh je plaisante, reprit l'aîné avec un sourire en coin. C'était très bien.

Stiles le regarda suspicieusement.

-J'aime pas ce petit sourire. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Quand je me fiche de quelqu'un je le fais clairement sentir ou je le dis. Toi tu manques juste cruellement de confiance en toi. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire changer.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime bien, répondit Derek en attrapant la main de Stiles pour la monter jusqu'à son visage. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te confier comment reconnaître mes mensonges. Enfin ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Ce n'est que quand je perds mes moyens.

-Mais tu ne perds jamais tes moyens, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

-Oh si. Et plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Stiles fixa un instant les yeux de son amant avant de capituler.

-Ok. Et c'est quoi qui te trahit?

_Six mois plus tard._

Comment avait il fait pour ne pas se rappeler de ça plus tôt? Il devait déjà être passé à côté de tellement de choses! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tout son beau discours mélodramatique n'était qu'un mensonge bidon de plus pour ne pas avoir à dire la vérité. Encore une fois il fuyait.

Derek parut se rendre compte qu'il était démasqué et il grimaça. Mais l'hyperactif décida de se prêter au jeu. Peut-être qu'il aurait droit à des réponses tout de même.

-Ok, peut-être que tu as raison, reprit il. Mais si tu t'étais bien comporté dès le départ j'aurais pu me rendre compte que ce n'était pas vrai! Et j'aurais pu faire un pas vers toi.

Ce n'était qu'une comédie. Une parodie de règlement de compte. Ils jouaient tous deux sans oser parler vrai.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai envie? répondit Derek agressivement. Tu n'étais plus qu'une chiffe molle inintéressante.

Il ne tenait plus son mensonge. Il s'embrouillait dans ses idées et ses faux reproches. C'était n'importe quoi. Et pour une fois c'était lui qui était pitoyable.

-Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Pourquoi tu as continué quand même? asséna Stiles en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait le dessus pour une fois.

-Parce que j'étais déçu et en colère contre toi.

Derek serra les dents en fixant Stiles de son regard hargneux.

-C'est stupide. Je n'ai rien fait contre toi.

-Tu m'as frustré. C'est déjà bien assez. Beaucoup ont eu de plus gros problèmes avec moi pour moins que ça. Et toi... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis patient avec toi.

Ah, il changeait de tactique. Il devait s'être rendu compte qu'il était en terrain trop glissant. Mais sa remarque l'énervait plus que le reste.

-Patient? Tu plaisantes j'espère?

Le regard de Derek s'adoucit et il observa le plus jeune avec attention. Stiles se retrouva complètement déstabilisé par ses yeux et il respecta le silence instauré entre eux. Il n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors Derek fit mine de lever le bras vers lui et il approcha sa main de son visage avant de poser sa paume contre sa joue.

Stiles n'osait plus bouger désormais. Il attendait juste le cœur battant que Derek se décide enfin à parler.

-Tu es le seul qui puisse tout me dire... Tout me faire...

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu ne m'avais jamais frappé...

-Je n'ai jamais commencé... J'ai riposté, je me suis défendu... Pour ne pas perdre la face face aux autres. Et ne dis pas que c'est lâche de ne pas assumer ce qu'il se passe entre nous parce que tu es pareil. Toi aussi tu te soucies beaucoup du regard des autres sur toi.

Stiles repoussa la main du plus vieux brusquement.

-Je veux bien admettre ça mais ce que tu dis c'est que si nous avions été seuls tu m'aurais laissé te frapper sans rien faire? Tu te fous de ma gueule là.

Derek prit un air irrité, comme s'il s'agaçait de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre de Stiles.

-Ouais tu te fiches vraiment de moi, continua l'hyperactif. J'ai très bien sentit tes coups.

L'aîné soupira en prenant un air de réflexion intense, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Mais jamais je n'ai frappé pour... détruire...

-Tu n'as pas vu l'état de mes côtes. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle ''se retenir''.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas, déclara Derek avec un regard dur. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

-Je ne te demande rien. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Je m'en fous complètement de ce que tu as fait ou dit. Après tout je te l'ai rendu. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu me dises que tu ne me veux pas de mal. Tu as foutu la merde dans ma vie.

-Et toi le bordel dans la mienne.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas acharné sur moi aussi..., rétorqua Stiles.

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Encore cette histoire? Mais si tu veux que je comprenne dis moi tout de ce que tu penses au lieu de te complaire dans tous tes mystères!

-Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Ouais bah moi j'en ai ma claque que tu fonctionnes comme ça! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort et arrêter de faire ton cinéma? C'en est ridicule. Et nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu me mens depuis tout à l'heure. Tu t'inventes des excuses pour ne surtout pas me dire la vérité.

Derek plissa les yeux de colère. C'était fou comme il était souvent en colère ce mec. Et des fois on ne savait même pas pourquoi. Bon, ici on le savait en revanche.

-Toi non plus tu ne dis pas tout.

Donc il avouait qu'il avait raison. Il mentait à nouveau.

-Ah oui? Et tu as un exemple?

-Tout à l'heure quand tu as joué l'idiot avec Harris à propos du test. Pourquoi as-tu répondu ça?

-Bah parce que c'est vrai. Les chiottes c'est chiant. Avec mauvais jeu de mots.

-Tu recommences à vouloir changer de sujet, reprocha Derek. Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent?

Stiles prit une moue exaspérée.

-Parce que j'ai eu des problèmes à cause de ça... Avant...

Derek releva un sourcil en semblant attendre qu'il développe mais le cadet ignora ce regard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il cherchait à faire glisser le sujet sur lui pour ne surtout pas avoir à se confier lui-même.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué de dire quelque chose de personnel, dit-il. Alors maintenant réponds.

Stiles croisa les bras et regarda fixement Derek. Mais il l'observa en retour et prit ses clés dans la poche de son jean avant de faire demi-tour. L'hyperactif entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur en le voyant s'en aller comme ça. C'était un vent plutôt violent.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? demanda Stiles calmement.

Mais Derek ne lui répondit pas et sortit son casque de son sac. Le plus jeune le rejoignit.

-Tu vas vraiment partir comme ça?

-On m'attend. Alors si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à me proposer je vais rentrer.

Stiles l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste et il crispa ses doigts sur le cuir.

-Je veux savoir...

-Eh bien tu ne sauras rien. Quoique tu veuilles.

-Et si je te donnais ''quelque chose d'intéressant''? Tu voudrais bien me répondre?

Derek le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard perçant et calculateur.

-Tu sais quoi Stiles? J'en ai marre de tout ça. De cette situation de merde, de cette relation de merde, de mes problèmes de merde. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours penser aux conséquences de mes actes, de devoir agir comme on veut que je le fasse. Je veux être égoïste pour une fois. Je suis un homme qui a des besoins et quoi qu'on puisse en dire de mal, t'en fais partie. Je ne veux plus écouter ma raison.

Stiles n'était pas certain de comprendre le quart de ce que lui disait Derek et son discours le déstabilisait complètement. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait répondre.

-Euh...

-Alors si tu veux des réponses à tes questions il faudra que tu acceptes de faire ce que je veux. Même si je ne pense pas que tu serais prêt à payer autant juste pour quelques questions. Et puis surtout pas sur un parking.

-Quoi?

Stiles afficha un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu plutôt évident de l'autre.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Derek. Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Si tu étais plus clair aussi, bougonna le cadet de plus en plus perdu.

Derek posa sa main sur la chute de rein de Stiles et l'attira contre lui.

-C'est plus clair comme ça?

L'hyperactif inspira profondément pour garder son calme et déposa ses mains sur la poitrine de Derek pour garder une distance de sécurité entre eux.

-Hum... Okay... Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne vais rien faire. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. On va juste en rester là et...

Derek pencha la tête vers le visage de Stiles qui posa sa paume contre sa bouche.

-Non, refusa le cadet.

Le regard de l'autre s'assombrit et il attrapa la main de Stiles avant de la serrer et de l'enlever.

-Si.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné par la réponse inattendue et puérile de Derek.

-Non, dit-il encore une fois en y croyant pas

Derek fit une tête d'enfant capricieux qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait et Stiles ouvrit les yeux encore un peu plus grand. La scène lui semblait irréelle et il secoua la tête pour se remettre les neurones en place.

-Bon, ça devient vraiment trop bizarre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Stiles fit un mouvement pour reculer mais Derek le tenait encore.

-Euh... Serait-il possible que tu me lâches?

-Pas avant d'avoir eu ce que je veux et que tu ne m'aie dit bonne nuit comme il se doit.

L'aîné eu un petit sourire satisfait. Mais il le perdit en voyant Stiles prendre le même rictus moqueur.

-Bonne nuit comme il se doit.

L'hyperactif profita de la surprise de Derek pour se dégager de sa prise et se précipiter au milieu du parking où sa Jeep l'attendait bien sagement et complètement seule. Il y entra et démarra rapidement. Il regarda une dernière fois Derek qui le fixait de loin sans bouger.

Cette fois Stiles en était sûr. Quelque chose avait changé ce soir. Leur relation n'allait plus être la même. Cette fois beaucoup de cartes avaient été abattues. Finies les provocations et les bastons, maintenant c'était le flirt qui reprenait le dessus. Enfin... Du côté de Derek.

Stiles, lui, ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec l'aîné. Il mentait trop, il n'était pas sincère. Impossible de lui faire confiance dans ces conditions. Et puis le fait que cela se passe au lycée ou plus globalement à Beacon Hills le bloquait complètement. C'était une aventure estivale. Pas quelque chose qui pouvait devenir sérieux. Et ça il allait devoir le faire comprendre à Derek. Ça promettait d'être difficile.

Surtout si lui-même avait autant de mal à repousser ses avances.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Salut, salut tout le monde! Le Saucisson est de retour! :D J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas semblé trop longue et que ce chapitre vous aura plu. :)

Grand pas en avant dans le Sterek, mais est-ce qu'ils vont continuer dans cette bonne voie? A vous de répondre :D Et toujours pas de réponse pour le baiser, vrai ou pas? Le saurez vous un jour? Avez vous deviné? Et que pensez vous de Derek? Qui de vous a vraiment cru que j'allais vous donner les vraies raisons ici? xD

Petite référence à Psych dans ce chapitre pour Skayt ou ceux qui connaissent la série ;p

Merci à tous les followers qui se sont multiplié pendant mon absence, aux favoris toujours plus nombreux, et aux reviews! Merci à **Carmin, Mimily, Axou, vh132** et **Minzi!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	20. J'ai trimé pour te protéger

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un peu déprimant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et qu'il vous éclairera!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Silent Hill – Room of Angel

-Keane – Hamburg song

-Dionysos - Neige

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai trimé pour te protéger.

Stiles jeta son sac de cours sur la table de la cuisine où le shérif faisait ses comptes et il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre un soda.

-Je vais m'inscrire à des cours de boxe, annonça-t-il abruptement.

L'adulte s'étouffa et se tourna d'un bloc vers son fils.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondit l'adolescent en s'accoudant au plan de travail. Je vais prendre des cours quoi que t'en dises.

-Mais pourquoi?

-C'est soit ça soit je passe ma frustration et ma colère sur des gens au lycée. Choisis ce que tu préfères.

Le shérif soupira.

-Tu ne préférerais pas le jogging? Proposa-t-il.

-C'est toujours les joggeurs qui trouvent les cadavres, rétorqua Stiles.

-Mais d'habitude ça t'intéresse, non? Plaisanta l'aîné en souriant légèrement.

L'hyperactif garda le même air neutre en fixant son père qui perdit peu à peu son sourire.

-Tu ne préférerais pas des cours d'auto-défense à la place?

Stiles prit une moue pensive. Ça pourrait lui servir aussi pour atteindre son objectif. Peut-être serait-ce mieux que sa première idée.

-OK. Très bien. Je vais faire ça.

Il termina sa canette en ignorant le regard qui pesait sur lui.

-D'où te vient cette soudaine lubie? Demanda le shérif.

-Ça te regarde? Répliqua Stiles en reprenant son sac pour quitter la pièce.

Il dédaigna le soupir de lassitude de son père et sortit de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'ils allaient briser la glace.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles soupira lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner. Il grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de laisser sa main tomber sur l'objet de son mécontentement.

Il se laissa glisser sur le dos et observa son plafond d'un regard vide pendant un long moment. Il avait très mal dormit. Toute la nuit il n'avait cessé de faire des rêves érotiques concernant un certain Derek et il était mort de fatigue. Même quand il n'était pas là ce gars arrivait quand même à lui pourrir la vie. Il allait le tuer d'épuisement à force de le faire fantasmer comme ça.

L'hyperactif se leva bon gré mal gré avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans essayer de se faire discret.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et avant même d'arriver dans la cabine de douche, il bloqua net devant le miroir.

Son reflet le dégoûta. Il était couvert d'hématomes et de blessures plus ou moins cicatrisées dues à ses combats contre Derek ou contre lui-même. Son manque de sommeil et sa malnutrition des derniers jours l'avaient rendu pâle et ses plaies n'en ressortaient qu'avec plus de force. Il ressemblait à un cadavre fraîchement retrouvé.

Stiles s'approcha du miroir pour observer son visage qu'il palpa avec écœurement avant de tirer sur ses joues trop creuses. Il inspecta ses cernes avec curiosité et aversion avant de se détourner de son reflet. Il ne supportait pas ce spectacle pitoyable. Il n'avait même plus figure humaine.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles tourna un peu plus la vanne d'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à lui faire mal. Il savoura la morsure brûlante sur lui et soupira d'aise en s'adossant au mur tiède.

-Stiles?

L'hyperactif sursauta et stoppa l'eau avant de se tourner vers la porte où son père l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout? Demanda Stiles.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-J'ai une journée chargée qui m'attend, répondit le cadet en sortant de la douche pour s'enrouler dans une serviette.

-Ah... Et tu aurais encore un créneau à m'accorder dans ton planning?

Stiles examina un instant son père du regard en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Depuis son éclat il semblait avoir compris la leçon. Mais ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un jour. Pas encore assez longtemps pour être sûr qu'il avait saisi tous les enjeux.

Mais au moins il faisait des efforts. Il essayait de se montrer aimable et ouvert. Malgré sa mauvaise foi, Stiles voulait bien l'admettre. Le shérif voulait faire des efforts. C'était un bon début. Mais il ne s'attendait plus à grand-chose de bien venant de lui. Il allait bien le laisser tomber à nouveau un jour. C'était certain.

Pourtant, même en sachant cela, Stiles avait envie de lui donner une dernière chance.

-Ouais. Je pense que je peux t'accorder un peu de temps.

Le shérif sourit.

-J'aimerais juste qu'on discute un peu tous les deux.

-De quoi?

-De ce que tu m'as dit avant-hier, répondit l'adulte.

Stiles grimaça et se frictionna les cheveux pour échapper au regard de son père. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

-Je m'habille et je te rejoins en bas, annonça l'adolescent en faisant sortir l'aîné de la salle de bain.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce qui est fait est fait, j'en suis conscient, dit le shérif. Mais je tenais quand même à te présenter mes excuses pour l'injustice dont tu as été victime. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre les accusations à ton encontre si vite au sérieux. Ma faute est impardonnable et j'ai honte de moi.

Stiles garda le silence et continua à fixer le mur en face de lui. Le shérif semblait avoir pris la décision de parler à cœur ouvert ce matin. C'était un bon point.

-J'ai bien conscience que je suis en très grande partie responsable de notre éloignement et j'aimerais remédier à ça. Je voudrais que l'on retrouve une relation stable... Comme avant la mort de ta mère. Que l'on arrive à nouveau à se faire confiance et que l'on retrouve notre ancienne complicité. Mais pour ça j'aurais besoin que tu fasses toi aussi un dernier effort.

L'hyperactif prit un air mauvais en fixant cette fois son père avec ressentiment.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander et que je n'ai aucun droit de le faire mais je ne réussirais pas à faire ça tout seul, reprit le shérif. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Et que veux-tu exactement de moi?

-Je voudrais que l'on parle de Claudia.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Stiles observa le shérif avec surprise.

-Tu veux... parler de maman? Vraiment?

-Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps de le faire. J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Huit ans qu'il attendait ça.

-Je... Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-il un peu pris au dépourvu.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as vécu, répondit simplement le shérif. C'est tout.

-Tu es sûr? Tu as toujours refusé de m'é-

-Aujourd'hui je suis prêt, l'interrompit l'aîné. Je veux savoir.

-Bon bah... Ok...

_Huit ans plus tôt..._

Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus le comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôpital. Ne voyant personne, le petit garçon fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Il prit le couloir de gauche et trotta devant les portes closes des chambres déjà occupées sans y faire attention. Il connaissait son chemin par cœur. Après tout il faisait le même tous les jours depuis des mois.

Stiles pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il passa devant plusieurs infirmières qui discutaient. Avec un peu de chance elles n'allaient pas l'embêter aujourd'hui en lui pinçant les joues comme s'il était leur nouveau jouet.

Ses petites jambes réussirent finalement à le mener au deuxième étage où il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il observa le bouquet qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces depuis tout à l'heure et grimaça en voyant que les tiges commençaient déjà à brunir à force d'être maltraitées.

Une fois une respiration normale retrouvée, Stiles remit ses cheveux en ordre comme Claudia le lui demandait toujours et il avança vers la chambre de sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte lentement avant de se stopper net en voyant le visage extrêmement pâle de la patiente. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui avant de lui offrir un léger sourire empreint de fatigue.

-Mon trésor, souffla-t-elle avec mal.

Stiles s'approcha précautionneusement d'elle, un peu incertain. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la voir dans cet état. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle guérisse et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Faisant fi de son hésitation, le petit garçon sourit et agit comme de coutume.

Il déposa son bouquet sur sa table de chevet et se hissa sur la chaise près du lit d'hôpital pour atteindre la main libre de la malade.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri?

-Aujourd'hui on a fait une excursion dans la forêt avec madame Ward. C'était trop bien! On montait aux arbres Thomas et moi. Mais Peggy nous a dénoncés et on a été punis.

Claudia leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-C'est bien fait pour toi Stiles, dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire des bêtises.

-Mais on jouait juste!, Se défendit Stiles en se penchant en avant. En plus on lui a rien fait à Peggy. Je l'aime pas cette fille!

-Moi je trouve qu'elle a bien fait de le dire à madame Ward. Vous auriez pu vous blesser.

-Mais c'est qu'une rapporteuse!

-Des fois c'est une bonne chose de rapporter les problèmes aux adultes. Ça permet d'éviter de plus gros soucis. Ça peut sauver des innocents. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies ça mon trésor. C'est important.

Stiles fit la moue en croisant les bras mais il acquiesça malgré tout.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Maman?

Claudia ferma les yeux à demi et ouvrit ses bras tremblant dans la direction de son fils. A peine une heure avait suffi pour que soudain l'état de la femme se détériore aussi rapidement qu'en trois mois de traitement. Les cernes autour de ses yeux s'était accentué à un tel point que tout son visage paraissait être dévoré par ces marques violacées.

-Viens dans mes bras mon ange, réussit à dire Claudia.

Le petit garçon tourna le regard vers Jessica, l'infirmière dont la famille Stilinski s'était liée d'amitié, qui parlait à voix basse avec un médecin dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de leur air grave et résigné.

Enfin si. Il savait. Il n'était pas idiot. Depuis le temps que sa mère était ici et qu'il la voyait dépérir chaque jour, il savait que c'était le grand moment. Mais il avait tellement prié pour elle, tellement espéré que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Elle était immortelle.

Alors il grimpa sur le lit de Claudia et vint se blottir contre son flanc. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et caressa doucement sa joue en fredonnant.

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la voix de sa mère. Il joua avec une des rares mèches de cheveux qui avait survécu à la maladie de la jeune femme tout en gardant son oreille bien au chaud contre le cœur de la mourante.

La voix douce et les caresses tendres de Claudia eurent raison de lui et bientôt il s'endormit entre ses bras.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Le corps glacé et l'épaule secouée de tremblements, Stiles sortit lentement des bras de Morphée. Il papillonna des yeux et croisa le regard peiné et compatissant de Jessica au-dessus de lui.

-Stiles, il faut que tu sortes, prévint-elle d'une voix douce en le tirant hors du lit.

-Mais maman-

L'enfant s'arrêta net dans sa réclamation en sentant un contact froid sur sa main. Il tourna les yeux vers sa mère qui avait les yeux clos. Elle paraissait encore plus exténuée qu'avant qu'il s'endorme. Son visage n'avait jamais été si pâle qu'à cet instant. C'en était terrifiant.

Et ses mains, elles étaient si glacées. Sa mère devait avoir tellement froid. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-on aucune couverture supplémentaire?

-Maman a froid, dit Stiles en tournant la tête vers Jessica.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'embuèrent et elle hissa le petit garçon contre elle pour le porter hors du lit de Claudia alors qu'un médecin s'approchait avec un calepin. Il éteignit la machine qui permettait de connaître le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme et Stiles remarqua enfin le bruit continu qui résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles depuis son réveil.

-Jessica, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

L'infirmière quitta la pièce en amenant Stiles avec elle malgré ses plaintes. Il se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose sur une chaise dans le couloir et s'agenouille devant lui.

-Stiles, ta maman est... Ta maman est montée au ciel.

Stiles baissa la tête sans comprendre. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Jessica mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Claudia! Non! Non! Elle ne peut pas-

-Calmez-vous monsieur Stilinski, demanda un médecin en essayant de contenir le shérif qui marchait d'un pas furieux devant la porte close de la chambre de sa défunte femme.

Le veuf planta ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer de toutes ses forces alors qu'il se laissait choir contre le mur du couloir. Il continua à supplier pour que n'importe qui sauve sa Claudia sans se soucier de personne d'autre autour de lui.

Son monde venait de s'écrouler. C'était le sentiment le plus fort qui émanait de lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais.

Claudia, son épouse bien-aimée n'était plus.

Son cœur avait cessé de battre et celui du shérif également.

Stiles descendit de sa chaise pour s'approcher de son père d'un pas hésitant. Ses gestes brusques l'effrayaient et il n'osait pas venir lui parler.

-Papa? Appela-t-il d'une petite voix arrivé à deux mètres de son père.

Mais le shérif ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et continua à se lamenter sur son sort sans se soucier de son fils qui partageait silencieusement sa peine sans la comprendre.

_Le lendemain..._

-Papa?

Stiles s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte du salon où son père observait inlassablement toutes les photos de sa femme.

-Papa? Répéta l'enfant en voyant que le shérif ne lui répondait pas. Pourquoi on ne va pas voir maman aujourd'hui?

Mais il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Alors il se contenta de regarder l'homme pleurer sur les cadres photos sans rien dire.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Déjà quatre jours que Claudia Stilinski s'était éteinte et déjà autant de temps sans que les deux membres restant de la famille n'échangent le moindre mot. Stiles se sentait complètement perdu dans toute cette agitation et toutes ces conversations d'adultes qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Tout ce qu'il avait saisi était qu'aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ni où il allait ni où sa mère se trouvait et les explications de sa tante ne l'aidaient pas. Alors il se laissait conduire, observant le paysage qui défilait par la vitre arrière de la vieille Jeep de sa mère. Il reconnaissait les rues de Beacon Hills mais ne savait pas exactement où il allait. Apparemment ils prenaient le chemin de l'église mais il n'était sûr de rien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

L'orgue commença à jouer alors que toutes les personnes venues pour donner un dernier hommage à la défunte finissaient de s'asseoir.

Stiles tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour examiner les adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Certains visages lui étaient inconnus. Les seuls qu'il reconnut furent ceux de sa tante et de sa famille. Il leva la main pour saluer ses cousins mais sa grand-mère paternelle attrapa son poignet pour arrêter son geste. Elle lui lança un regard sévère et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules en se faisant le plus petit possible.

Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Un homme en robe entra dans la nef et Stiles se hissa vers le haut pour l'apercevoir un peu mieux. L'inconnu travesti entama un discours sur Claudia avec une voix grave.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils avec perplexité lorsque l'homme parla de brebis et de seigneur mais il n'osa pas poser de question à son père ou à sa grand-mère qui l'entouraient. Cette fête paraissait bien trop sérieuse.

Et où était sa mère? On lui avait bien dit qu'il pourrait la revoir aujourd'hui, non? Il ne comprenait pas. Où était-elle?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Stiles déglutit difficilement en avançant vers l'avant de l'église. Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers l'endroit où se tenait son père le pétrifiait un peu plus.

Il avait enfin comprit. Claudia était morte.

Voilà.

C'était la triste vérité.

Il avait compris. C'était trop tard. Elle était morte alors qu'il dormait. Elle était morte alors qu'il était dans ses bras. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait une dernière fois. Il aurait dû comprendre plus vite. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit plus autorisé à aller la voir. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir.

Le petit garçon sentit les premières larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprenait la dure réalité.

Il approcha du cercueil qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de sa place durant la cérémonie et maintenant il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Sa grand-mère resserra sa main chaude sur la sienne et le guida jusqu'au corps sans vie de Claudia.

Mené par une curiosité morbide, Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le visage de la jeune femme. Elle était aussi blanche que les murs de l'hôpital. Sûrement aussi froide que de la glace également. Elle n'était plus là.

Alors un sanglot lui noua la gorge et ses talons touchèrent le sol à nouveau.

Il n'avait plus de maman.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

La dernière pelletée de terre recouvrit la nouvelle demeure de Claudia Stilinski et l'une des dernières personnes présentes s'en alla sans un mot. Il ne restait plus que Stiles, son père, sa tante et quelques membres proches de la famille.

-Nous devrions rentrer petit frère, annonça la tante de l'hyperactif à voix basse.

Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du shérif et jeta un regard à son neveu qui patientait en pleurant silencieusement près de la tombe.

Stiles renifla et essuya son nez d'un revers de manche avant d'en faire de même pour ses joues trempées de larmes. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir vivre sans elle. C'était sa maman, celle qui le rassurait, qui l'aimait, qui le soutenait. Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans elle. Sans sa présence maternelle et aimante.

Elle était sa vie.

-Penses à ton fils, chuchota Patricia. Tu n'es pas seul.

Mais le shérif resta sourd aux paroles de sa sœur et se mura dans un silence lourd de ressentiment.

Stiles se tourna vers son père et s'approcha timidement. Il leva la main et prit celle de son père dans la sienne mais il avait compris que le shérif ne faisait que tolérer le contact. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas rendu compte qu'il le tenait. Il était bien trop aveugle à ce qui l'entourait pour prendre en compte un détail de ce genre.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles éternua avant de renifler bruyamment. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes en frissonnant de froid. Il était glacé jusqu'aux os.

Un grincement résonna derrière lui et il tourna à peine les yeux vers la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

-Stiles? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda une voix féminine au-dessus de lui.

-J'attends, répondit l'enfant en marmonnant.

-Et qu'attends-tu? Tu devrais déjà être rentré chez toi depuis longtemps.

-J'attends papa.

-Il n'est pas venu te chercher? S'étonna madame Ward en descendant les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son élève.

-Il est juste en retard, le défendit Stiles. Il a beaucoup de travail.

L'institutrice s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

-Je vais lui téléphoner.

-Il viendra je vous dis! S'exclama Stiles. Il ne m'a pas oublié! Il est juste en retard.

-Très bien, conclu la femme. Alors j'attendrai avec toi.

Stiles ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, soupira madame Ward alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Non, refusa catégoriquement Stiles. Il viendra. Il viendra.

-Non Stiles. Il ne viendra pas. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Le garçon afficha un air découragé et il abandonna la lutte. Déjà deux heures que son père aurait dû venir le chercher à l'école élémentaire et toujours aucun signe de son arrivée. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence...

Le shérif avait oublié qu'il lui restait encore un fils.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Dès que madame Ward se gara devant la maison Stilinski, Stiles en profita pour s'échapper de la voiture et se précipiter chez lui. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui pour décourager son institutrice de venir parler à son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense du mal du shérif.

Alors Stiles planta ses doigts sur le bord de la fenêtre et fixa madame Ward jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque sa voiture disparut au coin de la rue. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas insisté.

Le petit garçon posa son sac à l'entrée et passa en coup de vent devant la cuisine et le salon qui paraissaient vides. Il monta à l'étage pour vérifier la salle de bain et la chambre de ses parents mais elles étaient vides également.

-Papa?

Un grognement sourd vint du rez-de-chaussée suivit d'un bruit de chute d'un objet en verre. Stiles se précipita en bas et entra en fracas dans la cuisine. Mais elle était toujours déserte. Alors il revint dans le salon et fit le tour du canapé où il trouva son père, avachis, un verre en équilibre instable au bout de ses doigts et une bouteille d'alcool renversée sur le parquet.

-Papa? Appela Stiles à voix basse en secouant l'épaule de l'adulte.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, l'hyperactif ramassa la bouteille qu'il posa sur la table basse et prit le verre des mains du shérif. Il renifla le contenu du verre et grimaça de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur.

-P'pa...

Stiles observa son père de longues minutes en silence pour ne pas le réveiller. Il traça le contour de son visage du bout des doigts en le fixant de ses yeux tristes.

Il l'avait oublié.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Peut-être qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il avait voulu le punir? Mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir fait une quelconque erreur. Que lui reprochait-il exactement?

Parce qu'il était impossible qu'il l'ait réellement oublié.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Stiles enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et souffla en dépassant la grille de son école sans attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Il avait pris l'habitude à force de rentrer seul chez lui après les cours.

Il avait réussi à faire croire à son institutrice que le shérif l'attendait garé plus loin à partir de maintenant parce qu'il était pressé. Pour l'instant elle ne se doutait de rien et il espérait que ça continuerait comme ça.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour sortir de cette situation. Il avait toujours été débrouillard, on le lui avait toujours dit, mais il avait du mal depuis une semaine. Au fur et à mesure que son père s'enfonçait dans la dépression, lui n'arrivait plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il essayait de s'occuper de la maison et de tout ce que son père ne faisait plus.

Il tentait de son mieux d'obliger le shérif à se nourrir mais il rentrait toujours si tard du travail que lui dormait déjà quand il arrivait. Et souvent ce qu'il laissait sur la table y restait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève lui-même le lendemain.

Et il y avait cette peur qui lui broyait l'estomac dès qu'il laissait son père seul. Il redoutait le jour où il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il l'abandonnerait comme sa mère l'avait fait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Stiles sentit son cœur faire une embardée lorsqu'il vit une voiture garée devant chez lui. Il entendit des appels provenant de la porte d'entrée et son souffle se stoppa net. Quelqu'un voulait entrer chez lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réussisse sinon son père serait fichu.

Alors le petit garçon s'avança en se faisant le plus discret possible mais c'était peine perdue. Il fut immédiatement repéré.

-Stiles! Appela Melissa en s'approchant. Que fais-tu tout seul dehors? Ton père n'est pas là?

-Je jouais avec des copains, mentit Stiles en fixant le couple McCall et leur fils qui attendaient devant la porte. Papa est encore au travail.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Rafael d'un air soupçonneux. Il n'est plus au poste et nous avons entendu du bruit à l'intérieur.

-C'est le chat, répondit Stiles précipitamment. Papa est au travail!

Scott tira sur la manche de sa mère qui se baissa pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Melissa prit un air inquiet.

-Stiles, tu es allergique, vous n'avez pas de chat...

-Je suis guéri! Laissez-moi tranquille! Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas là!

Voyant qu'il commençait à faire une crise de colère, Scott recula et se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère. Stiles le fusilla du regard. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là? C'était lui qui avait dénoncé son père auprès de ses parents? Il savait que Rafael McCall faisait partie de la police et qu'il travaillait avec son père, il pouvait lui causer de très gros problèmes s'il découvrait la vérité.

-Ecoute Stiles, nous voulons seulement t'aider, intervint Melissa doucement. Scott nous a dit que tu rentrais tous les soirs seuls et nous avons bien vu que ton papa n'allait pas bien. S'il y a un problème il faut en parler avec un adulte.

-On n'a pas de problème! Tout va bien, papa est juste fatigué.

-Il est surtout toujours imbibé, maugréa Rafael avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa femme.

-Stiles, nous sommes des amis de ton père, nous voulons juste t'aider, continua Melissa.

-On n'a pas besoin d'aide! Partez!

L'hyperactif remonta son sac sur son dos et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. Il referma le battant de toutes ses forces pour empêcher le couple de le suivre et il ferma la porte à double tour.

-Stiles, ouvre-nous! Nous voulons savoir comment va ton père!

-Non! Repartez! Cria Stiles en se collant dos contre la porte en espérant de tout cœur réussir à faire barrage si jamais ils voulaient forcer l'entrée.

-Stiles!

On frappa à la porte mais il cessa de répondre tout en restant immobile à prier qu'ils s'en aillent.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles se cacha derrière un arbre lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Melissa dans son allée. Il décida de faire un détour comme chaque soir et il rampa derrière les buissons jusqu'à arriver dans le jardin. Il souleva une fenêtre arrière qu'il laissait toujours déverrouillée pour ce genre de situation et y jeta son cartable. Puis il escalada la distance qui le séparait du bord avant d'atterrir dans le salon. Il referma la fenêtre puis les rideaux et soupira de soulagement en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à tenir comme ça? Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Répondez! Stiles!

Le garçon plissa les yeux de colère. Tout ça c'était la faute de ce satané Scott McCall. Mais que lui voulait-il? Pourquoi avait-il fait attention à lui? Il était censé être le cancre de la classe, l'idiot de l'école. Alors pourquoi entre tous avait-il remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas?

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il n'avait fait que lui apporter plus de problèmes.

Stiles commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Si ça continuait comme ça, bientôt les McCall allaient abandonner et reléguer l'affaire aux services sociaux. Et si ce drame arrivait, on le séparerait de son père. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles avait beaucoup réfléchit. A vrai dire il ne faisait que ça depuis des semaines. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour protéger son secret. Il avait toujours réussit à utiliser la ruse et la diplomatie, voire la manipulation pour cacher la vérité mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution à son problème.

Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, cherchant une faille, une technique qui pourrait inverser la tendance. Et maintenant il avait compris.

Aujourd'hui madame Ward avait fait venir un intervenant de la protection de l'enfance pour traiter du sujet du harcèlement à l'école. Et il avait eu l'illumination. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce moyen sur Scott pour qu'il dise à ses parents qu'il s'était trompé? Qu'il dise que tout se passait bien et s'était arrangé pour Stiles? Il allait devoir faire attention.

Il fallait être prudent. Ou plutôt pré-cau-tion-neux comme le leur avait appris madame Ward aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on puisse l'accuser.

Mais comment faire? Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait de témoins. Comme dans les séries policières qu'il regardait quand le shérif récupérait de sa gueule de bois dans sa chambre.

Alors il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen. Il allait devoir suivre Scott et attendre l'occasion propice pour frapper un grand coup. Et ce n'était pas qu'une image.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voili, voilou, le prochain chapitre sera la suite directe. Vous en apprendrez enfin plus sur le passé de Stiles et du shérif et vous saurez comment Scott et Stiles sont devenus amis. Ça fait une petite coupure dans l'histoire mais au moins ça fera avancer la relation Stiles/Shérif et l'intrigue qui tourne autour d'eux. Par contre la raison qui l'envoie à l'internat ce sera plus tard. Là on aura seulement le quotidien de Stiles jusqu'à ce que la situation s'arrange pour lui et pour le shérif. Ça risque d'être un peu déprimant par contre comme vous avez pu le voir...

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute! :D S'il y a des problèmes de mise en page, prévenez moi, j'ai eu un peu (beaucoup) de problèmes avec le site ce soir. :S

Bref, merci aux favoris (déjà 90!), aux followers qui s'accumulent et aux reviews! Merci à **vh132, Lilie** et **Axou**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	21. Ce type est bizarre

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Natasha St-Pierre - Tu trouveras

-Radiohead – Talk Show Host

-Toybox – He's my best friend

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 21: Si tu savais à quel point... Ce type est bizarre.

Stiles fouilla les alentours des yeux à la recherche du moindre témoin qui pourrait assister à la scène qui allait suivre. Heureusement pour lui, la chance était de son côté. Il n'y avait personne excepté lui et sa cible qui marchait le nez en l'air sans savoir qu'il était menacé.

Scott fredonna une chanson à la mode avant de faire quelques essais pour siffler, sans succès.

Son poursuivant l'observa encore avec un regard noir avant de prendre sa décision. Il devait passer à l'action. Alors le garçon se mit en position de course et se précipita à vive allure vers son camarade de classe.

Il y eut un cri de surprise mêlée à de la peur.

_Huit ans plus tard..._

-C'est la nuit où vous avez disparu, réalisa le shérif qui venait de faire le calcul.

-Ouais, répondit l'adolescent en soupirant.

Il ramena ses jambes sur le canapé et s'accouda sur le dossier avec ennui.

-Que s'est-il passé? C'est toi qui as provoqué l'accident alors? Demanda l'aîné affolé.

-Bien sûr. Tu avais vraiment cru à cette histoire?

-Mais alors... Scott et toi n'êtes pas vraiment amis?

-Si. On l'est devenu juste après. Quand vous nous avez retrouvés au bord de la route j'ai fait une crise de panique parce que c'était de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est tombé.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas réfléchit cette nuit-là. Il était irrémédiablement désespéré et n'avait pensé à rien d'autre que de protéger sa famille.

-J'étais mort de peur quand on m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Je les avais vus emmener Scott dans une salle d'opération avant qu'on ne nous sépare. Je croyais qu'il était mort. Je pensais que tu allais me mettre en prison pour ce que j'avais fait.

-C'est pour ça que tu paniquais tellement..., comprit le shérif. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu couvert de sang...

-Si tu t'étais inquiété, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir? Je croyais que tu savais tout et que tu voulais m'abandonner.

-Je venais de parler avec Melissa et Rafael. Ils sont venus morts d'inquiétude chez moi le soir de votre disparition. Ils ont dit qu'on vous avait vu partir tous les deux et ils croyaient que tu le menaçais. A raison d'ailleurs d'après ce que tu viens de me dire. Et ils m'ont incendié. Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux et j'ai paniqué. On vous a retrouvé peu après et j'ai coulé à nouveau. Comme tu allais bien je me suis dit que je pouvais de nouveau me laisser aller.

-C'était stupide comme réaction. Ça aurait dû te réveiller définitivement.

-Ce que tu as fait avec Scott aussi était stupide. Extrêmement stupide.

-Désespéré, rectifia Stiles.

-Je l'étais tout autant que toi. Alors ne nous jetons plus la pierre. Nous sommes ici pour faire la paix que ce soit entre nous comme avec nous-même, pas pour trouver un coupable. C'est le passé.

Stiles fit la moue en entendant ces paroles. Que cette phrase sorte de la bouche de son père était vraiment ironique. Lui qui vivait constamment dans le passé. C'était d'un cynisme... Mais il ravala sa langue et son amertume.

-Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé? Reprit le shérif. Pourquoi Scott ne t'a-t-il pas dénoncé?

-En vérité j'en sais trop rien...

_Huit ans plus tôt..._

Stiles vit son père passer devant lui en l'ignorant et aller rejoindre les parents McCall qui faisaient les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Le garçon les regarda discuter à voix basse en lui lançant de fréquents coups d'œil. Ils savaient qu'il était coupable. Ils le savaient!

Il allait finir dans une prison pour enfant et son père le renierait pour toujours. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa famille.

Alors Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains et pleura silencieusement pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur lui.

Il n'était qu'un monstre. Sa mère devait avoir bien honte de lui là-haut. Il n'était plus son trésor...

Ni son chéri...

Ni son ange...

Il n'était qu'un sale petit monstre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Il voulait se réfugier dans ses bras rassurants, entendre sa voix aimée, sentir son parfum familier. Tout lui manquait. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis son départ était l'amour. Qui pouvait lui en donner? Son père l'ignorait, sa famille vivait trop loin, il n'avait pas de véritable ami. Il était entièrement seul. Personne ne voulait de lui. Qu'avait-il fait de mal?

La culpabilité vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et il commença à ronger ses ongles en observant l'ombre de son père qui venait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Quand allait-on le punir?

_Le lendemain..._

Finalement personne n'était venu le juger. Un médecin et les parents de Scott étaient venus lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'avait pu leur répondre. Il avait juste dit que le garçon était tombé. Rien d'autre. Il ne leur avait pas avoué qu'il l'avait poussé. Il n'avait pas osé.

Et ils l'avaient cru. Alors son père l'avait ramené à la maison sans un mot et il était directement allé se coucher. Sans boire une seule goutte d'alcool pour une fois.

Un espoir fou naissait à l'intérieur de Stiles. Le shérif réagissait-il? Avait-il comprit qu'il devait changer de comportement?

Mais en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner, Stiles comprit qu'il s'était réjoui trop vite. Son père était levé, ça oui. Et il n'avait pas de verre d'alcool à la main, bon point. Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard ni une parole.

Pourtant il en avait besoin. Depuis la mort de sa mère il n'avait plus eu une seule conversation à part ses combats constants contre l'acharnement des McCall ou de madame Ward. Il s'était fermé à tout le monde et il avait l'impression que sa bouche était engourdie à force de silence.

Un mois et une semaine déjà.

Et tous ses efforts et ses sacrifices allaient être réduits à néant lorsque Scott dira la vérité à ses parents. S'il la disait. Peut-être qu'il lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il allait se taire. Qui sait? Il avait peut-être réussi son effet.

En tout cas il le saurait dans moins d'une demi-heure lorsqu'il arriverait à l'école.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Stiles remonta son cartable sur ses épaules en tenant fermement ses sangles pour se donner de l'assurance et du courage. Il fronça les sourcils pour prendre un air décidé et déterminé puis franchit les grilles de la cour de récréation.

Lui qui avait cauchemardé toute la nuit en s'imaginant une escouade de policiers placés aux quatre coins de la place, il se retrouvait décontenancé, les bras ballants au milieu de la foule. Aucune menace ne l'attendait. Tout était normal. Les autres élèves, grands ou petits, agissaient comme d'habitude et couraient dans tous les sens pour se défouler avant d'entrer en classe et personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Ragaillardi par cette petite victoire, Stiles avança entre les marelles d'un pas sûr de lui. Il se fraya un chemin dans la cour jusqu'à avoir sa place préférée en ligne de mire. Seulement quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Un petit garçon à l'air béat, peut-être même niais et idiot, aux boucles brunes et à la mâchoire de travers.

Stiles prit un visage féroce en voyant Scott attendre avec son constant air stupide et rêveur collé au visage. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et se contentait d'observer les nuages en attendant la sonnerie. Ou peut-être attendait-il son arrivée?

L'hyperactif n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il fit mine de faire demi-tour mais au même moment l'esprit de Scott redescendit sur terre et il l'aperçut. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire timide et Stiles s'en retrouva estomaqué.

Il lui... souriait?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il s'adressait bien à lui. Voyant que personne d'autre ne semblait visé, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Il avait failli le tuer et lui il lui souriait? Mais jusqu'où allait sa bêtise?

Décidant qu'il ne risquait rien à aller lui parler, Stiles s'approcha en quelques enjambées de l'autre garçon qui continuait de le fixer en paraissant l'encourager du regard à venir à lui.

-Salut Stiles.

L'hyperactif examina le front de son camarade où un pansement plutôt imposant cachait ses quatre points de sutures.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Scott en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Stiles trouva que cette position accentuait le mouvement étrange de sa mâchoire et qu'il paraissait encore plus idiot mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu vas me dénoncer? Questionna-t-il du but-au-blanc.

Scott parut surprit.

-Bah non. Quelle idée!

-Tu m'as dénoncé?

-Bah non plus! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? Demanda sincèrement Scott en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le front de Stiles se fronça de perplexité.

-Serais-tu si bête que ça?

-Mais non. Je suis pas bête.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-Parce que ça t'aurait attiré des ennuis, répondit Scott comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

-Mais je t'ai blessé, je l'aurais mérité!

-Non. Tu m'as sauvé alors que je t'embêtais et que j'avais rapporté pour ton papa.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Parce que tu n'allais pas bien, répondit Scott. Tu ne parlais plus et je me suis inquiété.

-Mais on n'est même pas copain!

-Moi j'aimerais bien, déclara le blessé alors que son air rêveur reprenait sa place habituelle.

-Je ne te comprends pas, maugréa Stiles. Tu es bizarre.

-Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, grogna l'hyperactif avec agressivité.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Moi je pense que t'as besoin d'aide. Tu sais, mon papa à moi aussi il boit beaucoup.

-Mon père ne boit pas! S'écria Stiles en poussant Scott. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu ne sais rien!

-Je l'ai vu, contra le cadet. Je t'ai suivi jusque chez toi un soir et je l'ai vu. D'ailleurs je me suis perdu ensuite...

Scott prit une pose pensive alors qu'il se remémorait ce souvenir. Stiles resta ébahit devant lui alors que son esprit semblait s'être échappé à des kilomètres de leur conversation. Mais d'où venait ce garçon? D'une autre planète? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas plus que ça. Il l'intriguait vraiment. Il voulait être son ami malgré tout? Serait-il fou? Mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Il paraissait prêt à faire des efforts pour le comprendre et l'aider réellement. Ce n'était pas un piège ni une blague. Il était aussi sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être.

Il continua à fixer l'étrange phénomène en face de lui avant de sortir ses mains de ses poches et d'en présenter une à Scott.

-OK.

Le rêveur se réveilla et tourna un regard interrogatif vers la main tendue dans sa direction.

-Ami? Demanda Stiles.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Scott qui lui prit la main précipitamment.

-Ami!

_Huit ans plus tard..._

-Scott est un extra-terrestre, conclu Stiles. J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il veuille être mon ami à cette époque. Ni pourquoi il s'était autant intéressé à moi.

-C'est du Scott tout craché ça, commenta le shérif. Jamais sur la même longueur d'onde que les autres.

-Une vraie gueule d'ange venue d'une autre planète. Il a toujours l'air à côté de la plaque mais c'est qu'une impression. Il est bien plus attentif qu'on peut le penser...

Stiles soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se sentait déprimé après s'être remémoré toute cette époque charnière de sa vie. Ses problèmes familiaux commençaient enfin à se régler après huit ans et Scott n'était même pas là pour partager sa joie et le fruit de son travail acharné.

-Tu sais, reprit l'hyperactif. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai tenu le coup durant toutes ces années. Il me donnait le soutien que tu me refusais et Melissa s'occupait de m'aimer comme une seconde mère. Puis peu après je leur ai rendu la pareille. Quand l'accident de Scott a eu lieu et que son père est parti je suis resté pour eux.

-Attends, le coupa le shérif. Tu es au courant pour...

-Je sais toujours tout.

Enfin sauf pour Derek Hale. Mais c'était un autre problème.

-Et je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Je voulais respecter le choix de Melissa de ne pas dire la vérité à Scott. Même si à mon avis il a le droit de connaitre la vraie raison du départ de son père. Ça lui aurait évité bien des chagrins et les choses auraient pu mieux se passer.

Les deux Stilinski gardèrent un moment de silence.

-Enfin bref, souffla Stiles en étirant ses cervicales. Après tu connais la suite, j'ai pas trop envie de tout raconter. Maintenant j'aimerais bien ton point de vue.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Je veux le réentendre. Je veux savoir exactement ce que tu pensais. On a dit que c'était donnant-donnant, reprocha Stiles. J'ai raconté, à toi.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

-Le soir de la mort de maman. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là? Pourquoi j'étais seul avec elle quand elle est partie?

-Je... Il y a eu une urgence.

-Mais tu avais terminé ton service, rectifia Stiles.

-Ils m'ont appelé quand même et j'y suis allé. C'était un accident de voiture, une adolescente était coincée sous son véhicule. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai tenu sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure.

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien pour une fois. Que pouvait-il ajouter à cela? Rien. Son père était le shérif, c'était son devoir de répondre présent quand une affaire arrivait. Et comment aurait-il pu savoir que lors de son seul soir d'absence sa femme allait rendre son dernier souffle? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

-Et ensuite je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, continua le shérif. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait en haut. Alors je suis venu en prenant mon temps. Personne ne m'a rien dit. Et quand je suis arrivé la porte était fermée et on m'a annoncé la nouvelle. C'était cette jeune interne. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà...?

-Jessica, répondit Stiles.

-Oui, voilà. Jessica. Quand elle m'a dit que Claudia était morte je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Mon cerveau a disjoncté. Je venais de perdre la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée.

-Et moi? Je n'avais pas d'importance? Tu ne m'aimais pas?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d-

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as vu ce soir-là?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui.

-Ah oui? Et tu m'as ignoré alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais là quand elle est morte? Que j'étais dans ses bras?

-N-non, je ne savais pas ça, répondit le shérif avec un air coupable. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. C'était bien trop douloureux. Je me suis caché derrière ma douleur pour ne pas voir la tienne. J'en ai honte. J'en ai toujours eu honte. Et je veux réparer ça.

-Pour avoir la conscience tranquille? Provoqua l'hyperactif.

-Parce que je n'aimais pas que Claudia.

Stiles fixa son père dans le blanc des yeux pendant une éternité en cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre par cette phrase.

Il l'aimait? Bien sûr, il était son fils, la chair de sa chair, son sang, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Mais vu leur relation il avait le droit d'avoir des doutes.

-OK ça me va, déclara finalement Stiles en brisant le contact visuel.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Au bout d'une matinée entière de discussion et de partage de souvenirs communs, Stiles commençait à peine à percevoir et à comprendre la douleur qu'avait ressentie son père à l'époque. Son désarroi lui parvenait mais ne le touchait pas encore. Il leur faudrait encore du temps et des paroles avant de réussir à se comprendre pleinement. Mais l'engrenage était enclenché. Beaucoup de vannes s'étaient ouvertes et de nombreux secrets s'étaient échappés.

Le ressentiment de Stiles s'était un peu tarit. Il se sentait moins sur les nerfs maintenant qu'il avait vidé son sac si largement. Sa conscience le démangeait moins aussi.

Serrant ses lacets d'un coup sec, Stiles dédaigna quand même le shérif lorsqu'il vint derrière lui.

-Va voir Terry White. C'est un ancien collègue à la retraite. Il donne des cours d'auto-défense tous les jours. C'est un bon prof.

-Mouais... C'est pas avec ça que je vais me défouler. On fait quoi? On se défend c'est tout.

-Je vais l'appeler pour lui parler de ce que tu cherches. On va te créer un cours particulier.

-Tu te rends compte que tu m'aides à apprendre à frapper encore mieux là, non?

-Je veux que tu puisses te défendre, répondit l'adulte en croisant les bras sur son torse et en prenant un air autoritaire. Même si je préférerais éviter que tu utilises la violence je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que si je refusais tu te débrouillerais quand même pour prendre des cours. Je préfère contrôler ta fréquentation du club en sachant que tu apprends avec une personne de confiance. En plus j'ai bon espoir que Terry calme tes ardeurs. Il va t'apprendre le respect de l'adversaire et comment éviter un combat. Ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique.

Stiles fixa son père avec une moue suspicieuse. Il avait quand même réussit à le contrôler comme il voulait avec cette proposition de club. S'il croyait qu'il pouvait lui faire changer d'avis avec ce prof, grand bien lui fasse. Mais il n'arrêterait pas de se battre juste à cause de trois phrases philosophiques à chaque cours.

-OK. On verra.

-Je vais t'y conduire. On va s'occuper de ça tous les deux.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil. Essayerait-il par hasard de faire une ''sortie'' père-fils en quelque sorte? Il voulait faire son père modèle qui soutenait et inscrivait son fils à son club comme tous les autres... Il avait juste dix ans de retard.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, maugréa Stiles en se relevant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Un coude posé contre le rebord de la vitre, Stiles regardait défiler le goudron sans échanger un mot avec son père qui conduisait. Ils avaient assez parlé pour aujourd'hui à son goût. En plus il n'avait plus l'esprit à ça. Lui n'arrêtait pas de penser à Scott. Beaucoup de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface pendant qu'il racontait le début de leur histoire d'amitié au shérif.

Aucun ne lui était venu en particulier mais tous le rendaient nostalgique de cette époque malheureusement révolue. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient si proches avant son départ. En vérité il se rendait même compte qu'il avait pratiquement coupé les ponts. Il avait bien gâché une belle amitié. Peut-être même plus. Ils étaient frères après tout.

_Sept ans plus tôt..._

Gavés de bonbons et de comics, Scott et Stiles restaient cloués au sol de fatigue.

Le plus jeune frotta le haut de son crâne à celui de l'hyperactif en ronronnant de bonheur sans que l'autre ne fasse la moindre remarque. Stiles avait bien lutté quelques mois contre ces trop nombreuses marques d'affection mais il avait finalement cédé devant l'obstination crasse de son nouvel ami. Alors il le laissait faire, ne le repoussant plus. Au moins il économisait des forces au lieu de les gâcher bêtement.

Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il avait assez d'affection venant de l'adorable tête brune pour compenser rien qu'un peu avec le manque d'amour flagrant venant de son père. Melissa donnait un supplément non négligeable et il se laissait docilement faire.

En échange il avait un bon toutou qui le suivait partout et faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Stiles en avait beaucoup usé au début de leur relation, abusant de la bonté naturelle de Scott qui était trop naïf pour se rendre compte qu'il se servait de lui. Puis à force de côtoyer le plus jeune, Stiles s'était laissé piéger.

Il n'arrivait plus à l'utiliser comme il voulait. Il l'appréciait réellement. En fait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui. Il était son meilleur ami. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis des années.

-Scottie?

-Mouis? Répondit le cadet d'une voix rendue aiguë par la joie.

-Je voudrais qu'on soit amis pour toujours.

Immédiatement, l'autre se retourna sur le ventre pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

-Vrai?

-Vrai.

Scott sourit de toutes ses dents avec son air doux et une illumination frappa l'hyperactif.

Il se leva d'un bond et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

Scott cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Oui?

-On va devenir frère.

-Ah bon? Mais on peut pas...

-On va faire un lien du sang, s'exclama Stiles fièrement.

-Ça fait mal?

-Mais non tu vas voir, répondit l'aîné en sortant de sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Je reviens!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Allez, on y va à trois, encouragea Stiles en pointant son couteau trouvé dans la cuisine sur son doigt.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Scott d'une voix inquiète.

-Fais-moi confiance. J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, non?

-Sauf quand on a volé le jouet d'Hector, rectifia le cadet.

-C'est pas pareil. Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'avait pas sa chaîne, se défendit Stiles en frissonnant au souvenir de sa course-poursuite avec le molosse.

Scott sourit en riant doucement et le couteau trembla dans sa main.

-On y va? Proposa-t-il à son tour.

-Allez... Trois.

-Deux.

-Un.

-AÏE!

_Sept ans plus tard..._

Stiles ricana sous le regard d'incompréhension du shérif qui lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Qu'ils étaient niais à cette époque! Et que Scott était naïf et crédule! Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il l'aurait fait. Et d'ailleurs il l'avait réellement fait. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois qu'il avait entraîné Scott dans des situations improbables ou dangereuses. Mais à chaque fois il l'en avait sorti in extremis.

Stiles fixa son index où la trace de coupure avait depuis longtemps complètement disparue. Pourtant rien qu'au souvenir de leur échange de sang il grimaça de douleur. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal quand même!

Mais ce geste avait eu l'effet escompté. Ils étaient devenus frères en quelque sorte. Dans leur esprit d'enfant en tout cas le rituel était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

Seulement depuis tout avait changé. La séparation avait eu lieu au moment de leur vie où le plus grand nombres de changements prenaient place. Ils avaient raté les moments les plus importants de la vie de l'autre.

L'adolescence, l'entrée au lycée, les nouvelles rencontres, les premiers émois amoureux. Stiles avait loupé tout ça. Il était jaloux de tous ces instants qu'il avait manqué. Bien sûr Scott lui avait raconté la grande majorité des événements qui marquaient sa vie mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne les avait pas vécus avec lui. Et il n'avait pas rencontré les mêmes personnes en même temps que lui.

Scott s'était fait de nouveaux amis qui partageaient sûrement plus de points communs avec lui. Jackson... Lydia... Allison... Et tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la bande de Derek. Lui ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce qu'il savait.

Il était mis de côté.

Et il aimerait bien se rabibocher avec Scott maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais le laisserait-il l'approcher? Rien n'était moins sûr.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Le bleu! S'exclama avec enthousiasme une armoire à glace à la peau basanée lorsque les deux Stilinski entrèrent dans un établissement bondé.

Apparemment un cours plutôt important venait de prendre fin et tous les élèves partaient vers les vestiaires, laissant le shérif, Stiles et l'inconnu seuls dans la salle de sport.

Stiles observa le nouvel environnement avec curiosité. La salle était spacieuse et bien éclairée. Au fond de l'immense pièce il pouvait apercevoir du matériel de musculation alors que le milieu était recouvert de tapis de gymnastique. Plus loin sur les étagères, du matériel d'entraînement était entreposé soigneusement dans un ordre tout à fait aléatoire selon l'avis de Stiles.

-Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas le p'tit Stiles?

Le susnommé se tourna enfin vers l'ancien collègue de son père qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

-Il a bien poussé dis donc depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perdu avec le shérif.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de Terry? Demanda son père. Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui à une époque quand tu devais m'attendre au poste.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, répondit Stiles en fixant son ancienne connaissance.

-Faut dire que t'étais haut comme trois pommes à cette époque, reprit Terry. C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Stiles haussa les épaules en mettant ses mains dans ses poches dans la parfaite attitude de l'adolescent blasé.

-Cette visite surprise a-t-elle une raison précise?

-Effectivement Terry, répondit le shérif avec un sourire. J'aurais un petit service à te demander.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Trouble Explosif Intermittent? Demanda Terry en fixant Stiles.

-Non. Il a juste un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions négatives. Il espère pouvoir se vider de tout ça en frappant sur des punching-balls plutôt que sur ces camarades.

-Noble intention, commenta l'ancien policier. Mais je ne sais pas si cela suffira à éviter que ce genre d'incident ne recommence.

-Tu pourrais quand même tenter de faire quelque chose? Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer.

-Bien sûr. Ça pourrait aider. Et puis on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait toujours aider dans son choix professionnel.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils alors qu'une illumination frappait Stiles.

-Je me souviens de vous! S'exclama-t-il soudain. C'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de faire ce métier!

-Apparemment tu n'as toujours pas changé d'objectif, constata Terry en souriant. C'est bien. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire des choses intéressantes ensemble.

-Stiles? Intervint le shérif. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire?

-Rien du tout. Ça te regarde pas, répondit l'hyperactif un peu trop agressivement.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir pris ce ton et s'insulta mentalement. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce réflexe de toujours rembarrer son père pour un rien.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Et surtout qu'il avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son père en apprenant quel métier il voulait faire. Ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Terry parut comprendre le dilemme intérieur de Stiles et il changea de sujet.

-Et quand pourrions-nous nous voir? Est-ce que tu as ton emploi du temps avec toi?

-Euh... J'y ai pas pensé. Mais je suis libre le mercredi après-midi à partir de 15h et le samedi toute la journée.

-Alors faisons ça le samedi en fin d'après-midi pour commencer, proposa le coach sportif en notant quelque chose sur son agenda. Le samedi en journée je prends souvent des groupes et je pense que tu préféreras faire ça individuellement, je me trompe?

-Je préférerai oui.

C'était vrai. Il préférait être seul plutôt qu'entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui risquaient de le ralentir.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu que Stiles ne comprit pas.

-Tu peux aller visiter les locaux si tu veux. Pendant ce temps nous réglerons les formalités, annonça Terry.

Stiles ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi ils voulaient parler et se leva avant de quitter la pièce. Ils voulaient sûrement discuter de choses qu'il n'avait pas à entendre.

-J'suis pas un gamin, maugréa-t-il en s'en allant vers les vestiaires.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Eh oui, je sais que des fois j'ai un humour bizarre bien à moi et même débile mais bon... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher pour le nom de Terry. xD

Et je viens de me souvenir en écrivant le prochain chapitre mais en fait y a un deuxième délire un peu ''What the fuck'' du même genre que la punition... Mais ça restera soft. C'est juste que j'ai toujours voulu mettre un truc du genre dans une fanfiction et ça risque d'être... étrange xD Enfin vous verrez bien. Et puis bon, vous commencez à connaître mon humour plus que moyennement intelligent. xD

Et promis, dans le prochain chapitre Derek sera beaucoup plus présent! :D

'Fin bref, merci aux favoris, aux followers et aux reviews! Merci à **vh132, dadav09 et** au** Guest** anonyme! :D

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	22. Je m'y attendais

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Jessie J - Sexy Silk

-Ash Grunwald - Shake that thing

-Diaspora - The calm blue sea

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Si tu savais à quel point... Je m'y attendais.

_Le surlendemain..._

-Oh non, gémit Stiles en rabattant sa couette sur sa tête. Pas ça.

On pouvait dire que ce lundi arrivait vraiment mal. L'hyperactif avait mal dormi à cause des rêves mouillés que provoquait Derek chez lui et en plus il allait être obligé de se le coltiner toute la journée pour cette stupide dette d'honneur.

-Stiles? Tu es réveillé?

-Je descends!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles arriva devant le lycée, le même comité d'accueil que le vendredi matin vint le cueillir dès sa sortie de sa Jeep. Il fixa Isaac et Boyd avec exaspération et Erica avec ennui avant d'observer Derek le plus discrètement possible.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end? Demanda Erica.

La question de la jeune fille glaça complètement Stiles. Elle essayait vraiment d'engager une discussion amicale de cette manière?

Il lui lança un regard qui lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour lui adresser la parole avec ce genre de conversation. Heureusement elle sembla le comprendre et haussa les épaules avant d'aller prendre le bras d'Isaac et de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée.

Stiles profita du départ de Boyd pour dépasser Derek la tête haute et le menton levé fièrement. Il n'allait plus jamais se laisser faire. A partir de maintenant les incidents comme vendredi soir ne se reproduiraient plus. Plus jamais il ne se montrerait aussi faible face au charme de Derek.

Non mais! Il savait se tenir quand même!

Et puis Derek n'était pas si irrésistible que ça. Il y avait sûrement d'autres garçons beaucoup plus sexy que lui. Bon, il n'avait pas d'exemple en tête mais il en était sûr.

-Tu vas craquer, souffla Derek derrière son oreille.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise avant de faire un bond en avant en tenant son oreille. Sa réaction provoqua un rictus chez l'aîné qui le dépassa à son tour après un regard moqueur.

-Ce mec est insupportable, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Leur professeur principale prit place sur le bord de son bureau et observa sa classe avec un sourire pendant que tout le monde s'installait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à sourire comme ça? Commenta Isaac curieux.

-Ça ne sent pas bon pour nous, répondit Boyd.

-T'es trop pessimiste! S'exclama Erica. Elle a juste tiré un bon coup hier soir c'est tout.

-Que d'élégance, marmonna Stiles en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Derek en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Laisse-moi un peu d'air tu veux? Change de place, dit l'hyperactif avec une mine ennuyée.

-Que d'espoir dans une si petite chose, répliqua l'aîné en détournant le regard de Stiles.

Avant même que le cadet n'ait pu s'énerver, Rivera tapa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence dans sa classe.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit à la rentrée, cette année notre classe a été choisie afin d'assurer la clôture des portes ouvertes du lycée par une animation.

Stiles fit la moue. Il était _enchanté_ d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

-Je ne vous cache pas que ce projet est tout à fait inutile puisque les visiteurs ne resteront sûrement pas jusque-là mais le nouveau directeur tient à vous faire exprimer votre euh... fibre artistique, ajouta la professeur.

Soupirant d'ennui à l'avance, Stiles posa son visage contre sa paume pour observer le paysage extérieur.

-Donc sachant que la classe choisie l'année dernière a donné un concert collectif, nous devons prendre un autre projet. Pour cela vous allez faire chacun des propositions sur ce qu'il pourrait être intéressant de faire. Quelqu'un a une idée?

En disant cela, Rivera se tourna vers le fond de la classe et son regard croisa celui de Stiles.

-Oh non, murmura-t-il en pâlissant d'un coup sous le regard interrogatif de son voisin.

-Quoi? Demanda Derek perplexe.

-Je le sens venir gros comme une maison..., souffla l'hyperactif. Je croyais en être sauvé en arrivant ici. Comment peut-elle savoir ça?

Il croisa ses mains devant son visage et commença à marmonner.

-Je rêve ou tu pries? S'étonna Derek.

Stiles continua sans se soucier de lui. Une main se leva au milieu de la salle.

-Oui? L'encouragea Rivera ravie que quelqu'un participe.

-On pourrait faire un débat politique! s'exclama l'élève.

-T'es fou?, rétorqua un autre élève. Non, on pourrait faire une tombola!

-Pourquoi pas mettre des ateliers de coloriage tant qu'on y est? Répliqua une élève à l'avant. C'est pour les vieux et les gamins ce genre de truc.

-Et si on faisait un casino dans le gymnase?! S'écria un garçon plein d'enthousiasme pour son idée.

-Avec un open bar que personne ne pourra utiliser à par les parents tiens! Se moqua un autre.

-Et si on faisait juste un buffet avec des plats qu'on aurait préparé?, proposa une fille devant Isaac.

-Impossible, si quelqu'un tombe malade ce sera de notre faute et on aura des problèmes.

Rivera n'intervenait plus, se contentant d'observer ses élèves débattre avec motivation.

-On pourrait faire une exposition artistique!

-Mais pour ça faut être un artiste du con, rétorqua Eric.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là?

-Mais rien du tout.

-Conna-

-S'il vous plaît! Les interrompit Rivera. On reste dans la bonne humeur et le respect.

Les élèves se calmèrent et la professeur reprit.

-Bien, il y a des idées... intéressantes. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait quelque chose de plus... divertissant. Un petit spectacle par exemple.

-On fait des tours de magie?

-Ou du dressage de tigres! Proposa le gars du casino.

-Mais t'es vraiment con toi. Où veux-tu trouver des tigres?

-C'est tout ce qui te choques toi? Il veut dresser des_ tigres_! Ces bestioles peuvent t'arracher un bras d'un coup de dent bien placé. Et puis comment veux-tu faire ça en deux mois? Et puis merde ça n'a aucun sens de débattre là-dessus.

Stiles cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Certains élèves de sa classe étaient complètement barrés. Il trouvait tout ça très drôle.

-Et si on faisait une démonstration de talents? Intervint Allison.

-Mais dans ce cas tu ne pourrais pas participer, rétorqua Erica.

-Oh!

Certains élèves ricanèrent et le regard noir d'Allison se fixa sur la blonde. Elles s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard avant que Rivera ne reprenne la parole.

-Apparemment ceux du fond veulent donner leur avis. Exprimez-vous alors, suggéra-t-elle en regardant la bande de Derek. Une idée?

Les quatre secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche. Excepté Stiles qui priait toujours.

-Monsieur Stilinski? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-N-Non.

-Allez, je suis sûre que vous avez une idée.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Mais comment pouvait-elle être au courant pour ça? Et que lui prenait-il, elle voulait le ridiculiser?

-Une chorégraphie collective? soumetta-t-elle.

-Mais et si on ne sait pas danser? Répondit une élève.

-Vous apprendrez. Et puis nous avons un fameux danseur dans cette salle. N'est-ce pas monsie-

Stiles cacha immédiatement son visage derrière ses mains en maudissant la terre entière alors que la boutade de la prof était coupée par un éclat de rire à l'autre bout de la salle. Le fou rire de Scott était tout bonnement incontrôlable d'après ce que Stiles pouvait entendre. Il semblait prêt à mourir de rire sur place.

Et lui il était prêt à mourir de honte. Il était certain que tout le monde pouvait voir ses oreilles rougir à vue d'œil.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les bons danseurs? Murmura Derek en se penchant vers le cadet.

-Mon dieu... Je le savais, gémit Stiles. Je vais partir me cacher au fin fond de la réserve.

-Tu sais que j'habite dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas? Plaisanta l'aîné.

Stiles releva les yeux pour vérifier s'il blaguait seulement ou si c'était réellement le cas. Vu son sourire moqueur c'était la stricte vérité.

-Oh non...

Heureusement il fut sauvé par l'intervention d'une élève à l'avant de la classe.

-Mais normalement notre spectacle doit tenir au moins une heure. On ne va pas pouvoir tenir si longtemps.

-Et moi j'aime pas danser, ajouta un autre.

-Ouais. Moi non plus. Surtout devant autant de personnes.

Stiles perçut une soudaine agitation provenant d'un groupe de filles qui observait Derek avec insistance en gloussant. Peu après, une des leurs leva la main.

-Et si on faisait une pièce de théâtre?

Il y eut des murmures appréciateurs dans la classe.

-Ça pourrait être drôle.

Après cela, les élèves commencèrent à discuter entre eux à voix haute sans se soucier du vacarme qu'ils créaient. Se rendant compte que sa classe avait épuisé son stock d'idées, Rivera réclama le silence.

-Bien, nous allons alors procéder à un vote.

Elle prit une craie dans sa main en se dirigeant vers le tableau. Elle y écrivit les différentes propositions en omettant celles qui étaient trop loufoques puis se tourna vers son public.

-Qui est pour une tombola?

Un vote timide sur la droite vint de celui qui l'avait proposé et Stiles reprit ses prières.

-Le... débat politique?

Un groupe au milieu leva la main d'un même ensemble. Trois votes. Ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait qu'il y en ait plus avant la proposition de chorégraphie. Sinon il allait devoir se trouver des excuses pour sécher toutes les heures de répétition. Hors de question qu'il recommence le même massacre qu'il y a deux ans. Il venait à peine de récupérer l'entière mobilité de sa jambe et d'arrêter les séances de kiné. Jamais il ne referait ça. Et c'était bien pour éviter ce genre d'accident très douloureux qu'il avait voulu quitter l'internat.

-Un casino dans le gymnase? Demanda Rivera incertaine.

Celui qui l'avait proposé leva fièrement la main.

-Faut assumer ses convictions!

-C'est très bien monsieur Stewarts, répondit la prof gênée. Quelqu'un pour le spectacle de magie?

La grimace de Stiles s'élargit en voyant que personne ne levait la main. Ça se confirmait. Ils allaient tous voter pour les mêmes choses. Ça allait être serré.

-Une démonstration de talents?

Toujours pas de vote. Stiles désespérait.

-Une chorégraphie collective?

Stiles ferma douloureusement les paupières dès qu'il vit que la moitié de la classe avait levé la main.

-Pas ça, supplia-t-il pour lui-même.

Un ricanement à ses côtés lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il vit que Derek votait en jubilant. De même pour Erica.

Son regard dériva vers l'avant et il vit la bande de Scott au grand complet qui votait elle aussi. Ils voulaient vraiment juste le faire chier. Ah non, Lydia ne votait pas.

-14 votes, annonça Rivera. Bien. Alors il ne reste plus que la représentation théâtrale.

Stiles leva la main bien haut avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Ça pouvait le faire. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

La prof commença à compter et il serra les dents en attendant la sentence.

-16 votes. Nous avons un gagnant.

L'hyperactif retint son cri de joie à grand peine.

-Fiou...

Derek et Erica parurent déçus du résultat pendant un instant.

-Maintenant il faut choisir quelle pièce représenter, intervint Rivera. Quelqu'un a une proposition?

Le même groupe de filles qui avait proposé ce projet leva la main.

-Un conte de fée.

Un sourire vint barrer le visage de Stiles alors qu'il comprenait où elles voulaient en venir.

-Hale.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas souffrir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Derek en se tournant vers le cadet.

Pour toute réponse il sourit encore plus. Il allait avoir sa vengeance et pouvoir se moquer de Derek autant qu'il le voulait sans avoir à lui faire quoi que ce soit. Ces filles allaient déjà s'en occuper à sa place. Il avait bien comprit leurs regards et il connaissait la réputation et le succès de Derek.

-Un conte de fée, répéta la prof peu convaincue. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que vous me proposiez un classique comme Othello mais soit. Nous créerons la surprise. Quelqu'un a une idée de conte?

-On pourrait faire quelque chose comme La Belle au Bois Dormant.

-C'est plutôt commun. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire.

-Mais on pourrait refaire l'histoire en plus moderne.

-Et si on faisait blanche-neige?

-Et Hale serait grincheux!, ricana Jackson.

-Et toi simplet, rétorqua Boyd du tac-au-tac.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Jackson grognait de s'être fait avoir.

-Raiponce pourrait être cool!, reprit quelqu'un après que l'hilarité générale se soit calmée.

-Ouais bah bonne chance pour trouver une perruque assez longue.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester dans cette optique si elle ne convient pas finalement, interrompit la prof. Vous pouvez encore chercher dans une autre direction.

Un silence prit place pour de longues secondes alors que tout le monde semblait se creusait la tête.

-Et Pinocchio? Ça pourrait être... Non...

-Hansel et Gretel! Ah ouais mais non en fait...

-La Belle et la Bête! S'écria une fille au dernier rang.

-Et ce sera toi la bête, rétorqua Ken.

-Pourquoi?

-T'as vu comme t'es poilue? Répondit Eric.

-S'il vous plaît, on reste poli, les réprimanda Rivera.

-Et si on faisait le petit chaperon rouge?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant Derek avoir un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi tu te marres? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'imaginais en chaperon rouge.

L'hyperactif grimaça de dégoût.

-Non merci. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te le dire.

-Bah pour une fois t'aurais pu garder ça pour toi.

Derek haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de la pseudo conversation.

-Je sais! S'écria une fille de la bande théâtre.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle à l'entente de son cri. Elle souriait toutes dents dehors de même que ses amies autour d'elle.

-On pourrait faire Cendrillon!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En sortant du cours d'anglais, Stiles se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek avoir une tête des mauvais jours comme celle qu'il arborait à cet instant. Même pas pendant leur guerre à vrai dire. Et il comprenait la raison de l'assombrissement progressif de son visage alors que derrière lui ses ''amis'' montraient leur compatissance en riant aux éclats. D'ailleurs Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas les rejoindre dans leur hilarité.

-Derek en collants, pouffa Erica les larmes aux coins des yeux. Ça promet d'être géant!

Leur leader passa en tête de file d'un pas rageur pour aller à leur prochain cours en les évitant le plus possible.

-J'ai hâte de commencer les répétitions pour voir Derek en prince charmant, ajouta Isaac.

-Il va encore faire chavirer des cœurs, renchérit Boyd.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en espérant que ce ne sera pas le sien. Parce que Derek semblait déterminé à le mettre dans son lit malgré ses protestations. Et ses mains baladeuses sous la table ne s'étaient arrêtées de le taquiner qu'à partir du moment où son rôle avait été voté. Ça l'avait complètement figé dans son élan de harceleur.

Un petit rire échappa à la vigilance de Stiles qui mit immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche en voyant le regard noir de Derek tourné vers lui.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Il allait avoir des problèmes s'il continuait à se foutre de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps? demanda Isaac ennuyé en servant de l'eau à Erica.

Derek grogna et ne répondit que par un coup de fourchette particulièrement violent dans son steak saignant.

-Putain tu fous les boules, commenta Erica avec un rictus dégoûté.

La bande soupira face à la colère tenace de leur leader qui ne semblait pas vouloir se dérider malgré le temps qui passait depuis la grande nouvelle.

-Oh allez, c'est marrant, non? Rit Isaac.

Derek se ferma encore plus alors que les deux autres lançaient des regards méchant au bouclé qui enfonçait encore plus l'aîné.

-Et puis imagine un peu, rattrapa Erica. On verra Martin en souillon, c'est pas mal non?

-Sauf que si t'as oublié ça veut dire qu'il va devoir échanger le baiser de fin avec elle, rétorqua Boyd.

Derek devint encore plus sombre en entendant cette vérité abominable.

-Merci Boyd, dit Isaac ennuyé. T'as le talent pour démonter l'ambiance.

-Et toi alors?

Une joute verbale débuta entre les deux bientôt rejoint par Erica. Stiles soupira en regardant subrepticement Derek. Il savait pertinemment que s'il continuait à garder cette humeur massacrante, c'était lui qui risquait de s'en prendre plein la tête et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il fallait trouver une technique qui pourrait le dérider au moins un peu pour rendre leur journée plus paisible et moins lourde de tensions.

Même en se creusant la tête, Stiles n'avait qu'un seul moyen qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui pourrait fonctionner. Mais serait-il capable de prendre ce risque?

Gêné, l'hyperactif se racla la gorge discrètement avant de se décider à faire le grand saut.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de Derek assis à sa droite.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il hésitant. Le prince peut aussi avoir une aventure avec un membre du personnel du roi, hein?

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, s'étant attendu à une moquerie de Stiles plutôt qu'à une proposition de ce style. Apparemment la surprise lui avait au moins pendant une seconde fait oublier sa colère. Il resta un moment pétrifié dans la même position avant de finalement se défiger.

Alors sous le regard étonné de la bande, Derek se mit à sourire un peu.

Puis de plus en plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse presque échapper un rire.

-Je note, dit-il en regardant Stiles en coin.

-Eh merde..., pesta le cadet.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne sa fausse proposition au sérieux. Il roula des yeux face à l'acharnement de Derek et reprit son déjeuner où il l'avait laissé sous les regards abasourdit des trois autres.

-Comment t'as fait ça? Demanda Erica abasourdie.

-Il suffit juste d'avoir les bons arguments.

Stiles sourit alors qu'à côté de lui Derek le fixait avec concupiscence. Le cadet le fit arrêter en lui donnant un coup de genoux et il se demanda comment les autres faisaient pour ne rien avoir remarqué mais ne se plaignit pas de leur aveuglement.

Les trois échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Ils avaient sûrement senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche aujourd'hui. Mais heureusement ils ne semblaient pas se douter de ce qu'il se passait exactement.

Un sourire flottant toujours sur son visage, Stiles détourna le regard du côté opposé à Derek. Seulement son air amusé disparut d'un coup lorsqu'il vit la table qu'occupait habituellement la bande de Keith. Ils étaient quatre. Deux des leurs étaient renvoyés à cause de lui. Non, il se reprit. A cause d'eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas faire une connerie pareille. Mais cette réalité ne changeait rien pour ce groupe. Ils le jugeaient comme coupable. Deux des leurs étaient pris pour la première fois. Leur réputation était entachée auprès des adultes. Ils allaient sûrement vouloir se venger comme Derek l'avait prédit.

Stiles déglutit difficilement et repoussa son assiette en détournant le regard du groupe qui le haïssait.

-Ils n'oseront pas s'approcher tant que tu seras avec nous, dit Derek en captant le regard de son protégé.

-Je ne serai pas toujours avec vous, contra Stiles. Et en plus ils savent où j'habite.

-Ils n'oseraient pas venir chez le shérif, rétorqua Isaac.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi, répliqua Boyd. Ils sont rusés, ils trouveraient un moyen.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous quand on sort!

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Erica. Ils la fixèrent comme si elle venait de perdre l'esprit et elle se racla la gorge nerveusement.

-Enfin si tout le monde est d'accord..., nuança-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est qu'une proposition. Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Isaac plissa les yeux et observa tour à tour Stiles et Erica.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes? On parle de Stilinski là.

Stiles fit un petit geste pour se manifester afin de pouvoir prendre la parole mais les deux autres continuèrent.

-Je le sais bien!, se défendit la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer.

L'intéressé abaissa sa main. On l'ignorait déjà bien assez d'après lui.

-Je pourrais peut-être donner mon av-, tenta Stiles avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Et puis de toute manière tu auras entraînement tous les soirs cette semaine à cause de ton match de vendredi, l'interrompit Derek. Tu ne seras même pas là pour le voir.

-Mais je-

La tentative de Stiles fut une nouvelle fois ignorée.

-Et alors?, cracha Isaac vraiment mécontent. On va quand même pas s'attirer des emmerdes avec les autres crétins juste pour ses beaux yeux.

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai de beaux-

-Et il ne l'a pas fait peut-être lui en disant la vérité? Sans ça on aurait pas pu faire justice à Erica, le coupa Derek encore une fois.

Stiles afficha un air blasé et Boyd lui lança un regard proche de la compassion. Il devait en baver lui aussi tous les jours avec ces têtes brûlées.

Alors Boyd déposa son verre un peu plus fort que nécessaire pour attirer l'attention sur lui et ainsi stopper le débat. Erica, Isaac et Derek le fixèrent sans comprendre et il fit un signe de tête vers Stiles. Les trois querelleurs se tournèrent vers lui.

L'hyperactif était surprit par l'autorité du garçon et il resta muet quelques instants devant tous ces regards.

-J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non? Dit-il.

-Non.

Au moins les trois étaient d'accord sur cette question. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..., continua Stiles.

Isaac eu une exclamation victorieuse alors qu'Erica paraissait déçue et agacée par l'intervention de Stiles.

-Eh bien tu viendras quand même. Tu n'as pas le choix, déclara Derek.

-J'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

L'aîné claqua de la langue, contrarié. Erica haussa les épaules un peu défaitiste et Isaac parut content de la réponse de Stiles.

Boyd de son côté observa Erica, Derek et Stiles bizarrement. Comme s'il essayait de résoudre un mystère particulièrement difficile.

-''Annonce aux élèves. Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd et Stiles Stilinski sont demandés dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement.''

-Tu t'appelles Vernon?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles en étant secrètement rassuré que son vrai prénom n'ait encore jamais été divulgué.

Boyd grogna et se leva avec son plateau pour aller le ranger. Erica, Isaac et Derek firent de même et Stiles les suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore celui-là..., soupira l'hyperactif.

Ses problèmes n'avaient donc aucune fin? Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal cette fois-ci?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne t'avais pas fait appeler Erica.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en prenant une moue innocente. Le proviseur y sembla sensible et abandonna la lutte.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Vous trois, entrez, dit-il en désignant Derek, Boyd et Isaac. Je te ferai venir quand j'en aurai terminé avec eux Stiles.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et s'assit sur un des sièges devant la porte du bureau du directeur qui était déjà entré. Erica s'installa près de lui et croisa les jambes.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec nous? Demanda-t-elle une fois sûre qu'ils étaient seuls pour un long moment.

S'il ne l'avait pas autant côtoyé ces derniers mois, Stiles aurait pu penser qu'elle était devenue... intimidée tout à coup. Mais c'était impossible, il se faisait des idées. Erica Reyes était toujours hautaine et de mauvaise humeur.

-Parce que Lahey a raison. Je ne suis que Stilinski. Il n'y a aucune raison que je traîne avec vous.

Il enfonça ses poings au fond des poches de son sweat en baissant les yeux vers le carrelage pour compter les dalles et passer le temps.

-En plus ce n'est pas comme si j'étais votre ami.

-Mais tu pourrais le devenir, non? Répondit Erica en penchant la tête sur le côté pour entrer à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

-Ça n'a aucun sens. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne parlait pas forcément d'une possible amitié avec la bande de Derek mais plus d'une hypothétique relation avec Derek. C'était exactement ça.

-On peut faire des efforts, contra Erica. En tout cas moi ça ne me gênerait pas.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? C'est parce que je t'ai filé un coup de main? Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que je suis une fille.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Stiles.

-Et en plus je suis une ado. Toutes les raisons possibles pour être capable de changer d'avis d'un jour à l'autre.

-Si tu changes si vite d'avis alors il vaudrait mieux que je ne tente pas de faire ami-ami avec vous.

-Non, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens!, essaya de se rattraper Erica. Maintenant je sais que je ne changerai plus d'avis sur toi.

Le regard de l'hyperactif devint peu convaincu et il croisa les doigts sous son menton en observant la blonde sévèrement.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

Erica tourna légèrement la tête pour que ses cheveux camouflent son visage.

-J'en suis sûre. C'est tout.

-Je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne promets rien si Lahey continu à être comme ça avec moi. Et ça ne sera qu'au lycée.

La jeune fille passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et offrit un sourire au garçon.

-C'est cool.

Stiles s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il avait presque le dossier contre la base du crâne et si quelqu'un avait la bonne idée d'emprunter ce couloir il s'emmêlerait sûrement dans ses jambes.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux un instant pour oublier la présence étrange d'Erica à côté de lui. Mais dès que ses paupières furent closes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Derek. Il n'y pouvait rien depuis vendredi soir. Ce mec l'obsédait vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il luttait contre depuis les vacances et arrivait assez bien à se tenir pour l'instant. Enfin sauf si on comptait les quelques dérapages.

Sacrés dérapages d'ailleurs.

Stiles sourit un peu de lui.

-Pff stupides...

Il n'y avait que Derek pour le faire sourire comme un idiot sans raison.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voilà, une gentille fin avant mon départ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D

Alors oui, je parle de départ, mais je serai de retour dimanche soir normalement. J'ai un week-end familial prévu à la dernière minute et là où je vais je n'aurai pas internet. Donc pas de chapitre. Le prochain devrait venir lundi soir, le temps que je réponde aux reviews et aux MP. ;)

La petite parenthèse ''flash-back'' est terminée pour l'instant, j'ai vu que j'avais perdu pas mal d'entre vous avec ces deux chapitres et j'espère que la suite vous plaira à nouveau comme avant :)

Sinon à part ça je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je vous laisse pour trois jours en espérant vous retrouver bien vite :D

Merci aux followers, aux favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **vh132, Minzy **et** Axou!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	23. Je n'avais pas faim

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Grease - You're the one that I want

-The Fleetwoods - Come softly to me

-The Offspring - Self Esteem

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 23: Si tu savais à quel point... Je n'avais pas faim.

Finalement Boyd, Isaac et Derek sortirent du bureau du proviseur avec un air tout à fait naturel et presque détendu. Contrairement à l'adulte qui paraissait plutôt irrité par les trois garçons.

Il fit un geste de la main vers Stiles qui se leva d'un bond, pressé d'en finir. En voyant que la bande allait l'attendre, le directeur leur fit un signe de partir.

-Ne restez pas là. Le premier cours de l'après-midi va bientôt commencer.

Ils échangèrent un regard. De toute façon l'hyperactif ne risquait rien. Le temps qu'il en ai terminé avec le directeur, les cours auront commencés et la bande de Keith y sera. Donc pas moyen d'approcher Stiles.

Sûr de cela, Derek tourna les talons et s'en alla suivit des autres pendant que l'adulte invitait son élève à entrer dans son bureau. Stiles s'assit à la même place que la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici et attendit.

-Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. J'ai impérativement besoin d'une réponse claire. Messieurs Hale, Boyd et Lahey sont-ils les agresseurs de tes camarades?

Stiles se demanda si cet homme allait bien dans sa tête. N'était-il pas un peu fou? Ou bien complètement stupide? S'il voulait des aveux il n'aurait certainement pas dû demander à Stiles de venir en même temps que ceux qu'il voulait qu'il dénonce. Ça n'avait aucune logique. Mais apparemment il n'y avait pas pensé.

Stiles prit un air tout à fait impassible. Le directeur ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se jouait ici et maintenant. S'il dénonçait la bande de Derek, il serait exclu à jamais de toute vie sociale, si ce n'est de vie tout court. Et s'il les couvrait, alors il basculerait irrémédiablement vers quelque chose... de nouveau.

Mais jamais la première alternative ne lui effleura l'esprit.

-Non.

Le directeur parut surprit. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Ne réfléchissait-il donc plus?

-Pourtant il me semblait que vous vous étiez rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ils ont forcément dû dire quelque chose là-dessus.

-Nous n'en parlons pas.

Stiles se retint de grimacer alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait d'utiliser ''nous''.

-Jamais une petite phrase là-dessus? C'est important de discuter de ça. Erica a sûrement besoin de se confier.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-Et quel est-il dans ce cas?

L'adolescent grinça des dents. Alors finalement il avait bien réfléchit. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait à l'avance qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il fichait avec eux alors qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Pas mal le vioc'.

-Aucun.

Le directeur se pencha en avant en posant ses mains jointes devant lui. Non mais c'était _réellement_ un tic ou quoi?

-Tu n'as pas de problèmes depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment pourquoi?

-Fait-on pression sur toi?

-Non.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec le groupe de Derek alors.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On est des adolescents. Un jour on se déteste et le lendemain on est les meilleurs amis du monde. Y a pas de logique là-dedans.

-Mais si tu es leur meilleur ami, pourquoi Erica ne s'est-elle pas confié à toi? Rétorqua l'adulte.

Stiles prit un air ennuyé. Il lui courait vraiment sur le haricot le lourdaud.

-C'était une expression. On n'est pas si proches que ça... pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il pour calmer et rassurer l'autre.

-Donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter?

-Non. Tout va bien pour tout le monde.

Le directeur ne semblait pas sûr de la conduite à adopter mais finalement il laissa tomber. Pour l'instant certainement.

-Tu peux rejoindre ton cours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Stiles se rendit à son casier. Seul pour une fois. Il ouvrit le cadenas et commença à déposer ses livres en laissant son esprit dériver loin de ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il sentit tout de même la présence de la personne qui s'adossa aux casiers près de lui. Il l'ignora pourtant même après avoir reconnu Derek. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le lui avait fait deviner. Sa démarche? Son parfum? Ses ondes négatives? Son plaisir à toujours entrer dans son espace personnel sans y être invité?

Il ne savait pas. Il devait avoir développé un radar à Derek Hale.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps à m'ignorer?

Stiles posa un livre un peu plus fort que nécessaire et en prit un autre dans son sac qu'il rangea bien droit entre celui d'histoire et celui d'économie.

-Athazagoraphobia.

-A tes souhaits, répondit l'aîné.

-Ça signifie ''peur d'être oublié ou ignoré''.

-Je n'ai pas peur, rétorqua Derek.

-Moi je n'en suis pas si sûr. A moins que je ne sois un cas à part pour toi.

-Tu te rends plus important que tu ne l'es, répliqua l'autre de mauvaise humeur.

-Alors pourquoi venir me harceler sans arrêt?

Derek sembla mouché par la remarque. Il resta silencieux.

-Apparemment j'ai tapé dans le mille, conclu Stiles satisfait en refermant la porte de son casier.

Voyant que Derek ne semblait pas prêt à reparler, l'hyperactif fit le premier pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il mettait son sac sur son épaule.

-Savoir si tu as changé d'avis concernant ce soir, répondit enfin Derek.

-Ma réponse reste non.

-Si tu changes d'avis nous serons au terrain de BMX près des vieux quartiers.

-Ne t'attends pas à me voir arriver, affirma Stiles avec conviction.

Il serra un livre de cours qu'il n'avait pas eu la place de ranger dans son sac contre sa poitrine en commençant à marcher vers la sortie, Derek le suivant de près.

-Tu veux m'empêcher d'être déçu? répondit l'aîné avec un sourire fier d'avoir mouché Stiles à son tour.

-Parce que tu serais déçu? rétorqua le cadet moqueusement.

Derek perdit son sourire narquois.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout.

-C'est un compliment? Demanda Stiles.

-En quelque sorte.

Le plus jeune emboîta le pas à un groupe qui tenait la porte de sortie ouverte et Derek tenta de l'imiter, en vain. Il arrivait moins facilement à se faufiler dans la foule avec sa stature plus imposante.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop, continua Derek en faisant de son mieux et en se débattant pour ne pas perdre Stiles de vu et rester à sa hauteur.

L'hyperactif sourit en voyant ça et finalement Derek arriva à le rattraper dès qu'ils furent dehors.

-Tu as un peu de mal on dirait, fit remarquer Stiles.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que je suis plus volumineux qu'un certain hyperactif gringalet.

-Volumineux? Dis tout de suite gros au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

-Imposant. Pas gros, se vexa Derek.

-Légèrement enrobé tant que tu y es, ironisa le cadet avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est que du muscle.

Derek lança un regard lubrique à Stiles qui ouvrit la portière arrière de sa Jeep pour y balancer son sac de cours et poser son livre.

-Tu crois vraiment que cette technique va fonctionner avec moi?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais je sais que je n'arriverai à rien par la contrainte. C'est toi qui craqueras.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua Stiles.

-Oh, tu verras. Je sais me montrer très persuasif quand je suis motivé.

-Et tu es motivé à quel point?

-Au point d'être capable de tout, répondit Derek le regard assombrit par la détermination.

Stiles resta un moment immobile à fixer les yeux de Derek le cœur battant avant de finalement reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Il ouvrit sa portière avant et monta à bord.

-Bonne chance alors, souhaita-t-il. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

-C'est ce qui est passionnant.

Le sourire presque tendre de Derek fit faire un bond au palpitant de Stiles qui resta impassible avant de claquer sa portière et de démarrer en serrant la mâchoire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles arriva chez lui, la maison était vide. Le shérif devait encore être au poste à cette heure-ci à bûcher sur des dossiers. Il ne rentrerait pas avant une heure normalement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait le temps de leur préparer un véritable repas ce soir. Et il était motivé à le faire.

Alors il alla ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit en sifflant un air gai. Ce soir il avait décidé d'être de bonne humeur. Et il y avait de quoi. En une après-midi il avait reçu un compliment et deux vrais sourires de Derek.

Ouvrant le frigo, Stiles fredonna en cherchant ce dont il avait besoin.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une fois son dîner en train de mijoter, Stiles le délaissa de même que son cours d'histoire posé sur le plan de travail. Il s'y accouda et se permit enfin de souffler un peu et d'arrêter de réprimer ses émotions.

Un grand sourire niais se colla à son visage et il poussa un soupir de contentement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait à Derek et le nombre de fois qu'il le rembarrait, il était vraiment flatté de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on s'intéressait autant à lui. Ou à lui tout court. Et puis il devait bien avouer qu'il était encore attiré par Derek.

Mais au point de céder à ses avances? Non, ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qu'il voulait. Et qu'en dirait son père s'il l'apprenait? Il le savait assez ouvert d'esprit mais pas au point d'accepter ça. Il serait déçu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement il y a quatre ans et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant éloignés, peut-être qu'il aurait eu un autre avis sur la question. Mais dans leur situation présente, impossible d'ouvrir le dialogue. Ils étaient encore des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. A peine de la même famille. Il voyait bien que le shérif essayait de renouer mais avec son comportement au lycée, ils ne risquaient pas de se réconcilier de sitôt. Alors si en plus il ajoutait une orientation sexuelle inattendue... Ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais. Leur début de relation était encore trop fragile pour l'éprouver avec un sujet si épineux.

Une odeur légèrement épicée lui vint et il reprit contact avec la réalité. Une cuillère à la main, il remua son repas avant qu'il ne commence à attacher.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua et Stiles entendit son père se déchausser puis poser son arme déchargée dans le tiroir qui lui était attitré depuis toujours.

-Bonsoir!, salua l'adolescent encore de bonne humeur.

Le shérif entra dans la cuisine avec un air positivement surprit par l'attitude de son fils.

-Bonsoir Stiles.

Il s'approcha et vint observer par-dessus l'épaule de son fils pour savoir ce qu'il allait devoir manger ce soir.

-Encore des légumes?

-C'est bon pour la santé.

-Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je voudrais un steak.

-C'est qui l'adulte déjà? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire forcé.

Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où il devait toujours s'occuper de son père comme d'un enfant. Ou un assisté dépendant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de son père près du sien et sa joue qui reposait presque contre la sienne. Ce soir semblait être une bonne soirée pour se rapprocher. Il allait sûrement passer un bon moment père/fils.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée au commissariat?

-Bof... Aucune piste intéressante.

-Il ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment ce gars. Vous le retrouverez bien un jour, le réconforta le cadet.

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit avant qu'il puisse à nouveau faire des victimes.

-Mais ça fait quoi? Six mois qu'il est dans la nature et pourtant vous n'avez trouvé aucune victime. Il doit juste vivre en ermite dans un coin sombre pour éviter la prison.

-Eh bien j'espère qu'il y crèvera, conclu le shérif en s'éloignant de Stiles.

L'hyperactif haussa les sourcils en mettant le couvert.

-Toi tu es vraiment remonté. Ça t'affecte tant que ça cette histoire?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je me suis investi dans cette affaire, soupira le shérif en s'asseyant à table.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette affaire tellement à cœur. Ce n'est pas bon quand ça devient trop personnel.

-Je sais... Mais en ce moment...

-Tu n'arrives plus à gérer, termina Stiles en posant le plat brûlant au centre de la table.

Il enleva ses gants qu'il rangea dans un tiroir et s'assit à table.

-Tu sais, reprit l'adolescent. Je crois que les choses vont s'arranger.

Le shérif regarda le sourire de son fils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec étonnement.

-Stiles?

-Mouis? Répondit le jeune distraitement en servant une part à l'adulte.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux sur les bords toi?

Stiles lâcha une exclamation de douleur et de surprise alors qu'il venait de se brûler.

-Tiens... Réaction intéressante.

Le shérif sourit et Stiles pesta en se suçant le pouce.

-C'était une réaction tout à fait... euh... normale. Tu m'as surpris avec cette question tout à fait bizarre.

-Pourtant ça ressemblait plus à la réaction d'un criminel pris en flagrant délit.

-Je ne suis pas un criminel!, s'indigna Stiles en faisant les gros yeux pour exagérer sa réaction afin que son père ne se rende pas compte de l'impact qu'avaient eu ses mots sur lui.

Oui, c'était vrai. Il n'était pas un criminel. Pas à cause de ça... Ou alors si?

-Je la connais?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était faux!

L'aîné lança son regard de shérif en pleine enquête et Stiles comprit qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher avec cette histoire.

-OK, j'espère juste que tu n'en deviendras pas un. J'en ai déjà assez au boulot.

-Je ne deviendrai pas un délinquant.

Ils se turent tous les deux. Stiles avait bien senti l'hésitation du shérif à répondre et finalement il ne dit rien. Il pensait très probablement qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour le devenir. Et ça blessa Stiles.

Ça arrivait souvent aux adolescents de se battre surtout les garçons. C'était dans les gênes. Alors pourquoi tous auraient droit à de l'indulgence et pas lui?

-Stiles... Ton directeur m'a téléphoné cet après-midi.

Le jeune se servit un peu d'eau et hocha la tête peu sûr d'où cette conversation pouvait les mener.

-Il paraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec _eux_ depuis l'incident.

-Ouais et alors?

Stiles haussa les épaules pour paraître plus naturel mais il sentait bien que malgré ce que son père voulait lui faire croire, ils n'étaient pas en conversation entre un père et son fils mais entre un suspect et le shérif de la ville. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, continua le shérif. Et ne me sors pas ton excuse sur l'inconstance des adolescents.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On a changé d'avis les uns sur les autres.

-Du jour au lendemain? Insista l'aîné.

L'hyperactif soupira en posant son verre.

-Écoute, j'ai sauvé Erica, ils l'ont appris comme tout le reste du lycée d'ailleurs et ils ont décidé que je n'étais peut-être pas leur adversaire. C'est tout.

-Ça je le sais. Je comprends leur réaction. Mais la tienne? Tu as peut-être sauvé la fille et c'est très louable. Sur le moment tu n'as pas fait de différence qu'elle soit ton ami ou non. C'est très bien. Mais maintenant? Pourquoi toi, tu acceptes de traîner avec eux? Eux ont une raison d'avoir changé d'avis sur toi mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

Stiles pesta intérieurement. C'était une très bonne analyse. Digne du shérif. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune logique à ce qu'il fasse partie de ce groupe de son plein gré ou sans idée derrière la tête. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien lui-même pourquoi il acceptait cette offre. Sa protection n'était qu'une excuse. Il cherchait autre chose...

-C'est juste que... J'ai décidé que c'était trop idiot de se faire la guerre comme ça. Et puis je suis sûr qu'on peut avoir des... points communs.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? Questionna le shérif.

L'adolescent resta aussi neutre que possible pour être cru plus facilement.

-Oui. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Le shérif parut surpris par la phrase puis il sourit avant de commencer à rire doucement.

-Euh... J'ai loupé un épisode? Demanda Stiles perplexe.

-C'est juste que ta mère m'a dit la même chose quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Stiles grimaça mais il était quand même heureux de voir son père rire de ça au lieu d'en pleurer. Le manque de Claudia commençait peut-être enfin à s'en aller. Il en aura fallu du temps. Il était heureux pour son père. Enfin même s'il croyait maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue.

_Le lendemain..._

Derek allait le tuer.

Stiles en était sûr et certain. S'il continuait à rêver de lui la nuit et à lui résister le jour, jamais il ne tiendrait psychologiquement. Il lui fallait une trêve dans ses questions existentielles.

Le pas traînant et le visage mesurant trois pieds de long, Stiles rejoignit machinalement la bande au fond de la classe.

Il vit l'objet de son dérangement mental et émotionnel posé à sa place habituelle dans une pose digne d'un mannequin et l'hyperactif fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Il leva fièrement la tête et avança vers eux le regard déterminé. Il gagnerait ce pari stupide qu'il avait passé avec Derek. Jamais il ne le laisserait gagner. Il ne craquera pas et l'aîné non plus. Ils allaient juste rester chacun de leur côté et tout le monde serait content.

Tout simplement.

Stiles posa son livre d'histoire sur la table devant Derek et continua à l'ignorer superbement.

-Toi t'as passé une mauvaise nuit, commenta Erica en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours faciles d'avoir un père flic quand on couvre une bande de délinquants, rétorqua Stiles.

Isaac et Boyd se tournèrent vers lui.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda le premier.

-Bah de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et la bande de loosers. Mon père se doute de quelque chose.

-Normal, répliqua Boyd. Tout le monde sait que c'est nous mais ils n'ont aucune preuve.

-Ça fait bien chier le directeur d'ailleurs, ajouta Isaac.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça, reprit Stiles. Ils se doutent tous qu'il se trame quelque chose vu qu'on nous voit ensemble.

-Ils croient quoi? demanda Erica.

-Soit que vous me menacez ou alors que je prépare un mauvais coup pour me venger, répondit l'hyperactif d'une voix blasée en s'asseyant.

-C'est peut-être vrai. On sait pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, dit Isaac froidement.

-T'es con ou quoi?, rétorqua Derek agressivement. C'est nous qui l'avons forcé à rester.

-Il n'a pas beaucoup protesté, contra Isaac. Quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis?

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi? Tu fais chier à la fin!, s'énerva Stiles.

-Mon problème?

Isaac ricana d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte... Pathétique.

Stiles releva un sourcil.

-Euh..., hésita-t-il. On peut m'expliquer de quoi il cause lui?

Il remarqua au regard alerte de Derek que lui non plus ne comprenait pas de quoi il en retournait. En fait ils ne semblaient pas être les deux seuls à ne pas comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Erica lançait un regard interrogateur à Isaac qui n'ajoutait rien en continuant à fixer Stiles comme s'il voulait le tuer à mains nues. Et comme d'habitude, Boyd observait tout ce petit monde en semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement l'arrivée de leur professeur d'histoire avait interrompu la discussion et Stiles n'avait eu aucune réponse à sa question. Même en se creusant la tête pour comprendre, rien ne lui venait. Aucune explication. Qu'aurait-il dû comprendre?

Pourquoi Isaac lui en voulait comme ça?

Bon, peut-être que ça venait des mois qu'ils avaient passé à se détester mais Erica avait bien réussit à l'accepter alors pourquoi pas lui?

Enfin... Boyd ne l'avait peut-être pas non plus accepté mais ça il n'en savait rien. S'il disait un peu plus ce qu'il pensait aussi. Ça serait plus simple.

Stiles soupira d'épuisement.

-Interrogation surprise. Tout le monde sort une feuille.

Une exclamation de protestation collective fut la seule réponse du professeur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles répondait à la quatrième question quand soudain il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il sursauta et se retourna d'un coup en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors que lui fixait Derek d'un regard hargneux.

Ce dernier cachait le bas de son visage derrière sa main dans une attitude nonchalante pour camoufler son sourire vainqueur.

-Pourrais-je savoir quel est le problème?, demanda le professeur depuis son bureau.

-Oh euh... Désolé, bégaya Stiles avant de se rasseoir d'un coup pour qu'on oublie bien vite l'incident.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que plus personne ne s'intéressait à son éclat, l'adolescent se tourna vers l'arrière pour jeter un regard noir à Derek qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Stiles se pencha sur le côté pour observer sous la table de l'aîné et il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit que l'attention de la bande n'était plus totalement sur leur devoir. Il ne pouvait pas parler à voix haute.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il arracha un morceau de feuille dépassant de son sac et écrivit furieusement dessus avant de l'envoyer sur la table de derrière.

Derek le prit lentement et le lu.

-'Rend le moi.'

Stiles désigna les cuisses de Derek qui écrivit sa réponse.

-'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'

L'hyperactif réécrivit sa demande avec une écriture de plus en plus illisible alors qu'il perdait patience.

-'Donne-le moi.'

Derek sourit en lisant le mot et le renvoya.

-'Et si je ne veux pas?'

Stiles souffla pour garder son calme. Son sourire l'énervait autant que le fait de ressembler à un collégien à cause de leur mode de communication.

-'Je te le reprendrai de force.', écrivit Stiles rageusement.

Derek semblait s'amuser comme un fou. L'hyperactif le voyait à son regard joueur.

-'Si tu plonges sous ma table pour chercher quelque chose entre mes jambes ça risque de jaser.'

Stiles le maudit alors qu'il savait qu'il avait raison.

-'T'es un vrai casse-burne.'

Il savait qu'il ne récupérera son bien que quand Derek en aurait décidé ainsi. Alors il abandonna la discussion après avoir envoyé l'insulte et il continua plutôt à remplir sa feuille pour glaner quelques points en plus. Seulement alors qu'il changeait de question, quelque chose atterrissait près de sa main.

Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et quand il fut certain que personne ne regardait, il ouvrit la boulette de papier.

-'Je sais que j'en suis un. Mais je peux en faire d'autres choses aussi et elles sont plus agréables.'

Le petit sourire ''Peter'' de Derek refit surface et Stiles répondit rapidement avec lassitude pour se remettre au travail plus vite.

-'T'es lourd. Et cette fois je ne parle pas de ton poids.'

Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Tu remets ça?

-Parce que tu me fais chier, chuchota Stiles de mauvaise humeur. Rend le moi.

-Attends. D'abord je dois vérifier quelques trucs.

Derek baissa les yeux vers le bas et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'image un peu étrange. Quelqu'un qui ne suivait pas leur conversation devait les trouver bizarres. Surtout en voyant l'aîné observer attentivement son entrejambe.

Stiles prit un nouveau morceau de papier.

-'Hale, donne-le moi.'

Derek fronça les sourcils avec colère sans lire le mot de Stiles et il gribouilla une réponse d'une écriture furieuse.

-'Qui est Stephen?'

L'hyperactif regarda Derek qui avait un regard noir.

-Est-ce que ça te regarde? Grogna Stiles en se tournant. Si tu ne veux pas trouver des choses qui ne te plaisent pas tu n'as qu'à arrêter et me le rendre.

A force d'insister il allait bien lâcher l'affaire, non?

Vu l'air menaçant de Derek alors qu'il griffait un nouveau mot, c'était peu probable.

-'Parce qu'il y a d'autres choses qui pourraient ne pas me plaire?'

Il lui faisait réellement une crise de jalousie? Mais pour qui se prenait-il?

-'Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir les voir normalement. Et puis je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre juste pour toi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.'

Stiles envoya son papier plié et essaya de se concentrer sur son test. Il répondit à une autre question mais il ne réussit pas à faire plus.

Il y avait trop de choses sur son portable qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Il fallait qu'il le récupère avant qu'il n'aille fouiller dans ses photos ou dans certains sms.

Sinon il craignait la réaction que Derek pourrait avoir. Il devait le lui reprendre coûte que coûte.

Mais avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit ou même y penser, il entendit un crissement et un bruit de chute derrière lui alors que la chaise de Derek tombait.

Toute la classe se tourna vers le fautif de tout ce vacarme qui tenait le portable de Stiles du bout des doigts.

Cette fois Edwards se leva, fulminant et bien déterminé à ne plus laisser quelqu'un troubler le calme de son heure de cours.

Le temps du trajet jusqu'à eux, Stiles agit rapidement et en profita pour attraper son portable qu'il remit à sa place dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Maintenant ça suffit. Je veux une explication.

Le professeur regarda Derek et Stiles l'un après l'autre puis il vit le morceau de papier sur la table de l'aîné.

Alors tout se passa très vite.

Il tendit la main. Prêt à prendre l'objet du délit.

Mais les réflexes de survie étaient plus forts que sa colère.

Stiles attrapa le papier.

Sans réfléchir.

Et n'ayant aucune solution pour le cacher, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

Il le fourra dans sa bouche.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Ce truc du mot dans la bouche, j'étais censée le mettre dans le chapitre 7 de Mens-moi si tu peux! Et finalement vous l'avez ici ;) Je voulais vraiment mettre cette scène. xD J'ai eu un doute, je croyais l'avoir quand même mis dans Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu t'excuser ou dans tout autre fanfiction et j'espère qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas le cas. Sinon je m'excuse de la répétition.

Merci aux followers, au favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Woosh, vh132, Alumette** et** Axou!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	24. Tu me fais royalement chier

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Yoo Seung Jun - Shut up!

-Florence and the machine – Kiss with the Fist

-M Pokora – Mal de guerre

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 24: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu me fais royalement chier.

-Non mais-

Edwards paraissait sidéré par l'attitude de son élève. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul vu la tête que faisait Derek.

Une fois la surprise passée, les autres élèves se mirent à rire du spectacle ridicule que leur offrait le trio.

-Recrachez ça immédiatement monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche la bouche toujours pleine. Il sentait le goût de l'encre qui commençait à couler du papier et il fronça le nez de dégoût. C'était écœurant. Il avait déjà mangé mieux. Enfin bon, on parlait quand même de papier. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

-Recrachez!

L'adolescent refusa encore une fois et alors que l'adulte voulait réitérer son ordre, il s'interrompit en voyant le lycéen mâcher la preuve.

L'hilarité générale était désormais incontrôlable.

-Dites-moi tout de suite ce qui était écrit sur ce papier.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait fait une grosse connerie.

-Monsieur Hale. Répondez.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit Derek avec une voix d'élève modèle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire.

Stiles le regarda avec effarement. Il le laissait tout seul dans la merde alors qu'il essayait de le couvrir lui et ses sous-entendus pervers.

Ce mec était un vrai salaud!

Le professeur se détourna alors de la ''victime'' du complot.

-Monsieur Stilinski. Dites-moi tout de suite ce qu'il y avait sur ce papier avant que je ne vous donne une heure de colle pour cet après-midi. Et je ne plaisante pas.

Tout le monde semblait attendre la réponse de Stiles qui se faisait attendre. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait tellement envie de cacher au point de se prendre des heures de retenue.

Et Stiles ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Très bien. Nous nous verrons donc de 17 à 18 heures.

L'élève se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre et balancer cette ordure de Derek. Pendant ce temps Edwards demanda aux autres jeunes de reprendre leur travail où ils s'en étaient arrêtés.

Stiles fusilla Derek du regard en s'asseyant.

-J'avais bien raison, cracha-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée. Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de chance.

Il était déçu. Il aurait cru que Derek aurait au moins eu le courage d'admettre qu'ils étaient deux dans cette affaire. Mais non, il le laissait payer seul. C'était injuste.

L'aîné sembla comprendre son regard de reproche mais il n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Comme d'habitude quoi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

A la fin du cours, Edwards interpella Stiles alors que les autres élèves s'en allaient rapidement. Ils furent vite seuls et le professeur prit la parole sans qu'un réel mécontentement transparaisse dans sa voix.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous et monsieur Hale vous disiez?

Stiles était surprit. Alors comme ça il avait compris?

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu vous répondre plusieurs fois, ajouta l'homme en comprenant le regard de l'adolescent. Je sais qu'il vous a déjà causé des problèmes et maintenant il veut vous laisser porter le chapeau. C'est injuste alors je veux bien passer l'éponge pour une fois.

Le souffle de Stiles se relâcha d'un coup. Pour une fois il avait de la chance.

-En plus vous êtes un bon élève dans mon cours et je ne voudrais pas vous causer plus d'ennui avec votre père. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu vous en avez déjà bien assez. Mais vous garderez cela pour vous n'est-ce pas?

Le cadet s'empressa de hocher la tête.

-Merci monsieur.

-Allez, filez en cours. Le professeur Harris ne va pas vous louper sinon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors là, c'était géant!, s'exclama Erica en applaudissant lorsque Stiles sortit de la salle d'histoire.

-C'est pas drôle, grogna-t-il vexé.

-Si t'avais vu ta tête, continua la blonde en riant à gorge déployée. Tu ressemblais à un hamster.

Isaac et Boyd se mirent à rire en repensant à la scène alors que Stiles se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller arracher le sourire de Derek de sa face de rat.

-Mais en fait vous parliez de quoi?, demanda Boyd.

Il posait toujours les questions qu'il ne fallait pas ce gars. Il avait un radar à emmerde à la place du cerveau ou quoi?

-Je me foutais de sa gueule, intervint Derek. Et comme il s'est fait rétamer il ne voulait pas avouer sa défaite devant tout le monde.

Stiles avait une folle envie de crier sa rage contre l'aîné. Mais quel salaud! S'il assumait un peu plus sa sexualité alors il pourrait le dire à haute voix au lieu de le faire passer pour un minable. Quel lâche il faisait ce mec.

-Connard, grinça Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de leur classe de chimie.

-Mais tu aimes ça, non?, répondit Derek à voix basse en se penchant vers lui.

-Si tu penses réellement ça c'est que tu es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais.

Stiles le laissa en plan et entra dans la salle de classe de Harris. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis le vendredi soir et sa sonnerie de téléphone lui revint en mémoire.

Il ricana et le professeur lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Stilinski, menaça-t-il à voix basse.

Stiles mima une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres avant de choisir la place la plus éloignée de celle qu'occupait Derek. Il voulait qu'il comprenne bien que son attitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout et qu'il attendait des excuses.

A sa grande surprise, Erica vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant.

Il haussa les épaules et vit un peu plus loin le regard de tueur d'Isaac sur lui alors qu'il était obligé de se mettre à côté d'un mec que Stiles reconnu comme étant le gardien de l'équipe de crosse. Scott le lui avait vaguement présenté l'une des rares fois où il était allé voir l'entraînement de l'équipe.

-Je veux le silence, claqua la voix autoritaire d'Harris soudainement. Greenberg, à côté de Boyd. Hale, à côté de Mitchell. Nelson à côté de Perez...

Il fit encore quelques changements de place dont Erica et Stiles furent épargnés et ce dernier vit sur lui quelques regards envieux. Apparemment la gente masculine était jalouse de sa proximité avec la belle blonde. S'ils savaient...

-Bien, je vous avais prévenu la semaine dernière que vous alliez devoir commencer à monter un projet pour ce cours. Ayant corrigé vos copies plus que lamentables j'ai décidé de vous laisser unir vos petites cervelles pour qu'au moins vous atteignez la moyenne pour ce dossier. Sachant qu'il compte à un coefficient élevé, je vous aurais bien dit de choisir votre binôme avec soin, mais pour éviter les crises de jalousie ou les grossesses indésirées, je les ai moi-même formé.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était quoi cette histoire de bébés indésirés là?

Erica et lui échangèrent un regard perplexe. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre ce prof. Il était définitivement taré.

-Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui la personne qui se trouve à côté de vous sera votre nouveau binôme pour monter ce dossier.

L'hyperactif croisa le regard de Derek. Maintenant c'était lui qui était l'objet de convoitise. Plus Erica. Le petit discours de Harris paraissait vraiment ridicule sachant ça.

-Vous avez jusqu'à notre prochain cours ensemble soit vendredi après-midi pour choisir votre sujet parmi la liste que je vais vous distribuer. Vous m'enverrez vos réponses par le site du lycée. Autant vous dire que les premiers décidés seront ceux qui auront le plus de chances d'avoir le sujet qui leur plaît. Les derniers eh bien... Auront ce qu'il restera.

-Galère..., soupira Stiles.

Harris commença alors à distribuer les copies et Stiles jeta un coup d'œil discret à celle de sa nouvelle collègue. B-. Bon, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Genre Scott et ses F à la pelle.

Mais il allait vraiment devoir la voir pratiquement tous les jours pendant les prochaines semaines? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et puis ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir l'inviter chez lui, non? A moins qu'ils se voient dehors? Est-ce qu'il y avait un café sympa en ville où ils pourraient se rencontrer? Mais ça ferait trop rendez-vous. Mieux valait se voir à la maison. Enfin si elle venait dans sa chambre ça ferait aussi trop intime. Et il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle vienne dans sa chambre. Mais au moins personne du lycée ne pourrait les voir ensemble. Cependant son père allait se faire des idées.

Et s'il venait chez elle? Non, il serait en terrain ennemi. Il allait devoir trouver une solution à ce problème avant qu'ils ne soient contraints de se mettre au boulot sérieusement. Ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps. Dans un mois ils devaient rendre toute leur étude. Stiles soupira en sentant déjà une migraine montrer le bout de son nez. Il observa Erica du coin de l'œil qui semblait plutôt contente pour il ne savait quelle raison. Elle ne devait sûrement pas penser à leur future association. Sinon elle ne ferait certainement pas cette tête.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'ambiance autour de la table de déjeuner n'était pas très chaleureuse aujourd'hui. Enfin pas qu'elle l'était vraiment d'habitude -si on pouvait déjà parler d'habitude au bout de quatre jours de cohabitation- mais ce midi elle semblait encore plus difficile que les autres fois.

Et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire.

Isaac le tuait du regard, Boyd regardait Isaac puis Stiles à intervalle régulier en semblant comprendre quelque chose qui échappait encore à l'hyperactif pour l'instant, Erica regardait fréquemment Isaac avec inquiétude mais la plupart du temps elle regardait Stiles timidement en essayant d'être discrète.

Un vrai fouillis d'emmerdes sous-adjacente qui risquait de leur péter à la gueule au moindre mouvement de travers.

Puis il y avait Derek. Derek qui observait Stiles possessivement le plus souvent mais qui examinait aussi les deux garçons de sa bande avec réflexion puis Erica avec jalousie. Mais Stiles voyait bien qu'il n'en voulait pas à la jeune fille. Après tout c'était son amie et en plus elle n'avait rien demandé. Bien sûr il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'hyperactif que Derek aurait souhaité faire équipe avec lui.

Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir la place d'Erica. Au moins il n'allait pas pouvoir le tourmenter jusque chez lui pour encore plus foutre la merde.

Parce que Stiles en avait bien conscience en observant tout ce beau monde. Il avait vraiment foutu la merde en arrivant dans ce cercle fermé. Et ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon pour lui.

Gênée par cette atmosphère lourde, Erica semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose mais les ondes négatives provenant de Derek et Isaac la bloquaient complètement. Stiles lui offrit un sourire contrit. La pauvre semblait perdue.

Son encouragement silencieux la motiva et elle se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la tablée vers elle.

-Les gars, hier soir j'ai parlé avec mes parents de vous-savez-quoi et ils sont arrivés à un accord avec tout le monde...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?, demanda Isaac mécontent.

-Je suis en train de le faire. Alors laisse-moi finir. Donc ils en sont arrivés à un accord et ils seront soumis à une mesure d'éloignement. Je vous passe tous les détails techniques et tout mais bon, en gros, tant que vous êtes avec moi ils ne nous feront pas chier.

-Ils trouveront bien un autre moyen. Ils voudront nous faire payer quand ils seront de nouveau au complet, dit Isaac.

-En fait c'est le deuxième truc que j'avais à vous dire, avoua Erica avec une grimace. Eric et Dick reviennent demain.

-Quoi? Déjà? S'étonna le frisé.

-Ils sont punis et il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne puissent pas revenir en cours aux yeux de l'administration, répondit Boyd.

-Il fallait s'y attendre, renchérit Erica.

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau sur eux.

Stiles mit un moment à sentir qu'ils le regardaient tous plus ou moins fixement.

-Je le sens mal, confia la fille en disant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Ils étaient trop calme sans Eric. Ils doivent attendre d'être assez ou que nous baissions notre garde.

-Stilinski. Fais gaffe, prévint Boyd pour une fois.

Stiles fut surprit qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. A moins qu'il ne s'inquiète pas mais alors pourquoi l'avertir? Il se serait plus attendu à recevoir ce conseil de Derek.

Il regarda Boyd droit dans les yeux et il y vit une lueur de désapprobation qu'il ne comprit pas. Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné ce qu'il se passait avec son leader? Il ne comprenait pas trop. D'ailleurs c'était toujours la même chose. Que ce soit avec Boyd ou Derek, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux-là. D'ailleurs il aimerait bien savoir comment ils s'étaient trouvés maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Et Erica? Et Isaac? Comment s'étaient-ils regroupés? Des amis d'enfance?

Il avait envie de savoir comment cette bande si soudée avait bien pu se former. Il voulait les connaître. Seulement il n'avait pas encore le droit de poser des questions trop personnelles. Il n'était pas encore assez intégré pour ça.

Alors Stiles se contenta de se la fermer en baissant le regard sur son repas. Il détestait quand il ne pouvait pas résoudre un mystère. Surtout quand il était si proche de pouvoir avoir la solution.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La dernière sonnerie de la journée libéra une foule immense d'élèves chahutant et bruyant dans les couloirs. La plupart se précipitaient vers la sortie et la bande de Derek ne délogeait pas à la règle. Stiles s'arrêta au niveau de son casier pour prendre des affaires alors que les autres faisaient mine de s'éloigner. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était exempté de retenue et qu'il restait au lycée sans eux. Il voulait un peu de paix et de tranquillité sans ce groupe collé à ses basques.

-Ah merde j'avais oublié que tu restais, s'exclama Erica. A demain!

Elle sembla prête à lui faire la bise mais Isaac la retint d'une main sur l'épaule qu'il fit passer pour un geste normal afin de la guider vers la sortie. Stiles devait être le seul à avoir remarqué le geste et la blonde se laissa docilement faire alors qu'elle ne croyait pas à une manipulation. Elle le suivit en souriant et Boyd les suivit peu après sans un salut pour l'hyperactif.

Leur comportement était vraiment étrange.

Le seul à rester fut Derek qui se posta près de Stiles, sûrement dans l'objectif de lui parler.

-Derek tu te bouges?, s'écria Isaac plus loin.

-Deux secondes!, répondit l'aîné. Je vous rejoins. Allez-y sans moi.

Le trio le regardèrent puis s'en allèrent en discutant sans plus se soucier du retardataire.

Quand Derek fut certain que ses amis avaient tourné à l'angle et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de revenir, il se tourna vers Stiles.

-Tu es en quelle salle?

-Euh... B14? Tenta l'hyperactif.

Il espérait vraiment qu'aucun cours de soutien ou une autre colle n'y avait lieu. Sinon il serait grillé.

Un froncement de sourcil sembla passer sur le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne redevienne neutre.

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire en prenant le bras du cadet.

-Je ne suis pas un assisté. Je peux y aller tout seul, se débattit Stiles.

-Je viendrai te rechercher aussi, continua Derek sans se soucier de ce que venait de dire son protégé.

-Mais arrête je te dis! Ça suffit. Je vous ai déjà bien assez dans les pattes. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. En plus si t'as pas oublié je te fais la gueule.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi?

-T'es sérieux là? Tu me poses _vraiment_ la question?

L'aîné haussa les épaules en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

-Tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant à me laisser couler seul alors que c'était ta réputation qui était en jeu.

-Ma réputation?, répéta Derek. Elle est très bien comme ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle était en jeu.

-Mais c'est toi qui...

Stiles se pencha vers l'autre pour ne se faire entendre que de lui.

-... n'assumes pas d'être homo! Sinon tu aurais dit la vérité à tes potes. Même eux ne sont pas au courant.

-Je ne suis pas homo, gronda Derek.

-Ah oui?, souffla Stiles d'un ton excédé. Et t'appelles ça comment de vouloir baiser un mec?

-Et toi alors? Si tu assumais tu l'aurais laissé lire le mot à tout le monde.

-Sauf que je n'étais pas seul dans l'histoire. Et puis je n'ai rien à assumer. C'est toi qui me harcèle et me fais des avances.

Derek plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Passe une bonne heure de colle. J'me casse.

Et il le laissa. Comme ça. Tout simplement.

Stiles resta de longues secondes bouche bée avant de secouer la tête de découragement.

-Mais quel gros con.

Il remonta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Au moins là-bas il pourrait travailler tranquillement et peut-être même se vider un peu la tête.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles posa son front contre sa main pour retenir sa tête de tomber sur sa table de travail. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'il travaillait ici et il n'arrivait à rien. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de bosser, son esprit partait ailleurs et il ne pouvait pas dépasser la dose quotidienne d'Adderall sinon il risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience et se concentrait autant que possible sur son devoir. Sauf que quand le souci ''Erica devoir de science'' arrivait, il y réfléchissait.

Puis venait le souci ''Derek'' qu'il dégageait d'un coup de main. Il ne voulait pas penser à cet enfoiré.

Puis son esprit dérivait vers Scott. Le début d'année. Son père.

Puis des eaux plus troubles. La mort de sa mère.

Etc... Etc...

-Oh et puis merde, jura-t-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Il prendrait un peu plus d'Adderall que conseillé et ça ne pouvait pas le tuer. A moins que? De toute manière il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Alors autant en prendre encore.

Il regarda sa bouteille de médicament et hésita.

-Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça.

Stiles se retourna d'un coup vers celle qui venait de lui parler.

-Argent?

Allison soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda Stiles sur la défensive.

-Je voyais que tu avais du mal et je voulais venir te donner un coup de main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, rétorqua l'hyperactif de mauvaise humeur.

-Pourtant tu laisses bien Hale et sa bande le faire.

-Ils ne m'aident pas.

-Ils te protègent. Et pas besoin de nier, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il voulait protester. Tout le monde l'a vu. On sait tous ce qu'il se passe avec la bande de Keith. Ils vont se venger.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens là me dire des choses que je sais déjà. Tu cherches quelque chose?

-Te mettre en garde contre Derek Hale. C'est tout. Tu l'admires peut-être-

-Moi?, l'interrompit-il avec un ton abasourdit. L'admirer? Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires tes infos mais c'est pourri. Je déteste ce mec.

-Eh bien si tu venais à l'approcher ou à continuer à te rapprocher de lui et sa bande. Sache qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois... Il est capable de choses...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Des choses horribles. Ne le laisse pas te détruire comme il l'a fait à d'autres...

Allison laissa planer un silence lourd de menace avant que Stiles ne se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu veux que je m'éloigne d'eux?

-Je ne veux rien de toi. J'essaie juste d'aider ceux qu'il a choisis comme victimes. Je ne veux plus qu'il fasse de mal _à nouveau_.

-Eh bien sois rassurée. Je ne compte pas me laisser avoir.

-Tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas?, s'enquit-elle en paraissant réellement soucieuse de son sort.

Stiles fit une grimace de contrariété.

-J'ai l'impression que tu prends cette histoire trop au sérieux. C'est qu'un ado. Il ne peut pas être si dangereux.

-Il l'est bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Mais bref, comme tu ne sembles pas prêt à m'écouter, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste que tu me promettes de faire attention.

-Mais pourquoi devrais-je te faire une promesse à toi?, s'indigna Stiles qui n'y comprenait rien. Tu t'en fous pas mal que j'aille bien ou non.

Allison sembla hésitante tout à coup.

-Scott s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il est vraiment soucieux quant à ce que Derek pourrait te faire mais il est bien trop fier pour venir te reparler après votre dispute.

-Il se fait du souci pour moi? C'est la meilleure celle-là. T'en as d'autres des blagues de ce genre?

Le regard de la jeune fille et son mutisme le firent douter. Disait-elle la vérité? Scott était-il réellement inquiet... pour lui?

-Il se fait du souci pour moi? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Allison hocha la tête.

-Il est tout le temps ailleurs depuis votre rupture. Il surveille toujours de loin qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Mais je ne suis pas censée te le dire alors garde ça pour toi, OK? Il s'en veut d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Il vous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé?, questionna Stiles avec appréhension.

C'était vrai. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il allait vendre la mèche ou non. Finalement Scott ne l'avait pas fait apparemment.

-Non. Il a dit que ça ne regardait personne d'autre que toi. Mais il était vraiment déçu que tu ne lui en parles pas apparemment. Maintenant il ne sait plus comment t'aborder. Il avait prévu de venir te parler pendant la sortie au musée mais après il s'est passé trop de choses beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il retrouve une occasion de te parler. Et maintenant Derek te colle au train sans arrêt.

-Il pourrait aussi me téléphoner ou venir chez moi, hein, rétorqua l'hyperactif sur un ton de reproche.

-Il a peur que tu lui raccroches au nez ou que tu ne lui ouvres pas.

Stiles savait très bien que c'était sûrement la réaction qu'il aurait s'il utilisait l'une ou l'autre technique. Scott le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ferait ça. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui mit du baume au cœur.

-Donc tu fais le pigeon-voyageur?

Si la jeune fille se vexa de la remarque elle n'en montra rien.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Je me suis dit que c'était une occasion unique en te voyant là sans aucun de la bande de Derek. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais il y en a toujours un qui te rôde autour. Surtout Derek. Toujours à te surveiller. Tu es sa proie. Il ne te lâchera plus.

-Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, s'irrita Stiles. Et je sais me défendre.

-Pas contre lui. Il va réussir à t'embobiner si tu ne te méfies pas. Il va te faire croire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien alors que c'est faux...

L'adolescent était maintenant vraiment en colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'on dise ce genre de choses. Okay Derek était un peu rustre et des fois c'était un connard. Mais il pouvait se montrer agréable et il protégeait ses amis. Il pouvait être un type bien.

-Tu ne sais rien, grogna-t-il. Hale est quelqu'un de bien.

Sur ces paroles il rassembla ses affaires pour s'en aller loin d'elle. Elle l'énervait. Il fallait qu'il parte avant de ne plus réussir à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières.

Mais plus il pensait à sa présence et à ce qu'elle lui disait, plus il sentait la rage monter.

En fait ce n'était que du flan. Il n'y avait aucun bon sentiment dans sa démarche d'aller lui parler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'éloigner de Derek. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire.

-Stiles-

Elle l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se levait.

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire et que tu n'en as aucune envie. Mais méfies-toi. Je sais que tu le trouveras admirable, que tu tomberas sous son charme. Mais ce n'est qu'un écran de fumée. Il te brisera. Tu es déjà tombé dans son piège et tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte.

- Lâche-moi!

Stiles se dégagea de l'emprise d'Allison qui l'observa partir vers la sortie sans plus faire un seul geste.

-Tous ceux qui s'intéressent de trop près de la famille Hale s'attirent des problèmes, dit-elle comme dernier avertissement avant d'aller à la table où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

Ne voulant pas passer une seule seconde de plus dans le même endroit que la jeune fille, Stiles passa la porte et avança dans un couloir adjacent d'un pas rapide. Il voulut bifurquer dans le couloir principal mais un bras lui bloqua soudain le passage.

-Tu es un petit menteur, dit Derek la main plaquée contre les casiers.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, que vous aurez comprit certains petits trucs pour lesquels vous me posez pleins de questions et que l'avancée dans le Scott/Stiles vous satisfait au moins un peu :)

Cette fiction a officiellement atteint le niveau d'Excuse-moi mais pourrais-tu t'excuser, merci à vous tous pour votre soutien! :D

Merci aux followers, aux favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Mimily et vh132!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	25. Tu es handicapé sentimentalement

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

- Moulin Rouge – El Tango de Roxanne

- Lady Gaga - Teeth

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 25: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu es handicapé sentimentalement.

_-Tu es un petit menteur, dit Derek la main plaquée contre les casiers._

Stiles regarda le bras juste au niveau de son cou puis remonta jusqu'au visage impassible de l'aîné. Il voulut le contourner mais Derek le repoussa doucement contre le mur de métal.

-Toi aussi tu es un menteur, rétorqua alors Stiles avec reproche. Et moi je ne fais pas de tort au moins.

-Apparemment moi non plus vu que tu n'es pas en retenue. Alors arrête de mettre ça sur le tapis.

L'hyperactif grogna. Il n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était pas l'heure de retenue en elle-même qui l'emmerdait. C'était le fait qu'il l'ait laissé se démerder seul. Mais apparemment un concept aussi simple n'entrait pas dans le champ de compréhension de l'autre imbécile.

-Pourquoi tu es encore ici?, demanda Stiles sans plus essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Derek.

Il savait qu'il le retiendrait de toute façon jusqu'à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Donc s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il voulait de lui, il pourrait s'en aller plus rapidement.

-On assistait à l'entraînement d'Isaac ce soir et je t'ai aperçu quand tu allais à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

Stiles repensa immédiatement à ce qu'Allison lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Il afficha un air incertain et hésita à tenter de confirmer ou infirmer ses soupçons.

-Tu me suis maintenant?, questionna-t-il en rassemblant tout son courage.

-Je vérifie si tu ne fais pas de bêtise.

C'était assez flippant quand même...

-Des bêtises? Je n'en fais que quand tu es dans les parages. Alors reste loin de moi si tu veux m'éviter des ennuis.

-Je parlais plus de... hum comment dire? Une infidélité.

-Une-

Stiles devint rouge de colère et repoussa violemment Derek en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Il tourna le dos à l'aîné et commença à avancer pour enfin rejoindre le couloir principal comme il l'avait prévu initialement.

-Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, déclara Derek en dépassant Stiles pour marcher à reculons face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant?

-Une infidélité c'est quand deux personnes sont ensembles, Dit le cadet doctement et avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas notre cas.

Derek se stoppa net et coinça définitivement Stiles entre lui et les casiers.

-Et ça t'énerve?, demanda l'aîné avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-Qu-quoi?, bégaya Stiles embarrassé. Mais non! Ça m'énerve que tu fasses tes crises de jalousie alors que tu n'as aucune place dans ma vie!

Il détourna le regard, se retenant de rougir de gêne et son regard croisa celui d'Allison qui s'était stoppé net en voyant leur position. Soit Derek dominant Stiles en l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Sauf que l'hyperactif ne faisait rien pour lui échapper.

Elle pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard de désapprobation.

Intrigué par la tête de Stiles, Derek tourna les yeux vers Allison.

-Tu veux ma photo Argent?, grogna-t-il.

-Je préférerais ta tête sur un trophée au-dessus de ma cheminée, rétorqua-t-elle avant de les dépasser.

L'aîné la suivit de ses yeux de tueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse du couloir et que ses bruits de pas s'estompent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette connasse?, demanda-t-il hargneusement une fois la menace partie.

-Rien.

-Dis-moi la vérité, ordonna Derek avec froideur.

-Je te dis que je ne faisais rien avec elle, répondit Stiles irrité.

Derek sembla sonder le cadet pendant un long moment avant de prendre un air sombre.

-Tu te la tapes?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es malade toi...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle est plutôt bonne, répliqua l'aîné froidement. Alors pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas quand je ne suis pas là?

-Tu es complètement fou.

-Oh oui..., murmura Derek avec des yeux assassins.

Sa main quitta lentement les casiers métalliques pour plutôt s'échouer sur la hanche de Stiles. Il remonta sa main et la passe sous le sweat du cadet qui sentit désagréablement la morsure glacée de la paume gelée de Derek contre sa peau. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds et serra le poignet de l'aîné pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lâche-moi. Oublie pas notre pari Tu ne vas quand même pas perdre si facilement, tenta Stiles pour que Derek arrête.

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce pari.

Il faufila sa main sur le torse de l'hyperactif et pencha la tête pour poser sa joue contre celle de l'autre.

-Si j'apprends par le plus grand des hasards que tu t'envoies en l'air avec n'importe qui autre que moi tu auras des problèmes. C'est clair?, susurra-t-il doucereusement.

-Et toi?, rétorqua Stiles.

-Quoi et moi?, répéta Derek surprit en reculant.

-Et toi tu en as le droit?

-Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un mec dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher.

Stiles serra les dents et passa sous le bras de Derek pour s'échapper de son emprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si Derek avait d'autres aventures? C'était parfait pour ses objectifs. Plus l'aîné aurait d'autres personnes dans sa vie moins il le harcèlerait.

Mais avait-il vraiment envie qu'il le laisse tranquille finalement? Il était jaloux. Monstrueusement jaloux que Derek puisse désirer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et ça le mettait en rage. Il était si con. Un tel imbécile. Il se serait giflé lui-même pour sa stupidité.

-Ça te ferait chier de savoir que je me tape quelqu'un d'autre?, demanda Derek en jubilant de pouvoir enfin coincer Stiles.

Il devait se demander sincèrement comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir sans lui avouer la vérité. Il se foutait de sa gueule. Eh bien pour une fois il allait lui faire le plaisir de ne pas éluder la question.

Stiles eut un demi-sourire avant de répondre.

-Oui. Carrément.

Derek s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa marche. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il avoue la vérité pour une fois. Maintenant Stiles souriait franchement. Il adorait quand il arrivait à le surprendre comme ça.

-Tu ne dis plus rien?, demanda-t-il gaiement en se retournant pour faire face à l'autre.

Immédiatement deux mains encadrèrent son visage alors qu'une bouche venait à la rencontre de la sienne. Le contact fut chaste et court.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il était plutôt habitué à la violence et à l'empressement de Derek. Pas à de la... douceur?

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Derek contre ses lèvres. Il n'y aura personne d'autre.

Dire que Stiles était sur le cul n'était qu'un euphémisme.

Derek l'avait bien eu. Il était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et heureusement que l'aîné n'était pas concentré là-dessus pour une fois parce qu'il était clair qu'il venait de perdre le duel verbal en même temps que tous ses moyens.

Comment Derek pouvait être si exécrable et en même temps étrangement adorable?

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux tout en gardant son front contre celui de Stiles qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais que lui prenait-il maintenant?

-Derek?

Celui-ci lâcha le visage de Stiles et ses mains descendirent sur son cou avant qu'il ne l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois doucement et... affectueusement. Parce que malgré ce que Stiles ressentait à cet instant venant de Derek, le mot amoureusement ne lui allait pas du tout.

A son plus grand regret.

Il ferma les paupières à son tour et profita du baiser.

Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que Derek Hale l'embrassait comme s'il était l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux.

_Le lendemain..._

En arrivant près de sa salle de cours, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que chaque matin il abordait Derek différemment. La veille il l'avait ignoré et aujourd'hui il avait envie de courir vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Il avait juste envie d'y croire.

Croire qu'ils pouvaient créer quelque chose ensemble.

Il était bien conscient que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux hier soir pouvait n'être qu'un plan de Derek pour le piéger comme Allison le pensait mais il avait vraiment envie de penser qu'il n'était pas celui qu'on pensait. Qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être pas fréquentable mais honnête.

Et leur baiser... Il y avait pensé toute la nuit après que Derek l'ai laissé partir chez lui. Après sa ''révélation'' l'aîné n'avait plus voulu le lâcher.

Stiles était sûr que s'ils n'avaient pas été au lycée, Derek serait certainement allé beaucoup trop loin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé ne pas être là-bas et qu'il le fasse.

Derek avait raison. Il allait craquer. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de self-control pour résister à la tentation. Énormément même.

Prenant une inspiration fébrile à l'idée de revoir Derek, Stiles entra dans la classe du coach et immédiatement il croisa le regard de Keith et de toute sa bande. Il avait oublié qu'ils seraient de nouveau au complet à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il frissonna et tourna la tête vers la place qu'occupaient habituellement la bande de Derek.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Puis son regard glissa vers la gauche et il vit Scott et ses amis. Il discutait avec Jackson et Lydia avec entrain sans se soucier du reste.

Allison n'était pas là.

Stiles avança alors vers le fond de la classe où devraient le rejoindre ses protecteurs s'ils décidaient à se montrer. Sauf que pour cela il était obligé de passer juste à côté de ceux qu'il devait justement éviter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il passa près du groupe de Keith qui se tut d'un coup. Une jambe lui barra soudain le passage et Eric se dressa devant lui.

Heureusement il avait sa taille. Il n'était pas inférieur à lui.

Bon point pour s'en sortir. Mais côté corpulence ce n'était pas la même chose.

Stiles avait vraiment hâte de commencer à prendre des cours avec Terry. Il en avait vraiment besoin pour survivre ici.

-Te voilà toi.

-Me voilà moi, répéta Stiles par réflexe.

-Tu es tout seul aujourd'hui? Ton chien de garde n'est pas là?, demanda Ken.

-Effectivement, répondit l'hyperactif. Au moins on sait que tu n'as pas de problème de vu.

Stiles sentit qu'un des autres venait de boucher le chemin derrière lui.

-J'aimerais m'asseoir, dit-il. Tu pourrais te pousser?

Apparemment certains élèves commençaient à se poser des questions en les voyants ainsi. Mais un seul d'entre eux bougerait pour lui? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils avaient la trouille. Autant se démerder seul au lieu d'attendre qu'on l'aide.

-Tu ne voudrais pas nous suivre dehors?

-Tu n'as peut-être pas de problèmes de vu mais côté audition c'est autre chose, rétorqua Stiles agacé. Laisse-moi passer.

-On doit parler avant. Alors bouge.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-Tu vas-

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit?, le coupa une voix qui soulagea Stiles plus que de raison. Laisse le tranquille.

Le regard de bête féroce du sauveur de l'hyperactif sembla faire son petit effet sur les autres qui reculèrent pour laisser passer Stiles et Derek. Il poussa légèrement le cadet dans le dos pour qu'il avance et se pencha vers son oreille.

-Ne les provoque pas. Et surtout ne refais plus un coup comme hier soir sinon ils pourraient t'avoir.

-Je fais ce que je veux, riposta Stiles.

Pourtant il savait que Derek avait raison. Seulement il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et qu'on l'oblige à faire quelque chose. C'était bien pour ça qu'il s'était énervé quand Allison avait voulu l'avertir la veille. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui donner des ordres ou de vouloir le contraindre.

Et il comptait bien désobéir à leurs ordres à tous les deux.

Stiles observa Derek pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction et qu'il n'avait rien deviné de ses intentions mais l'aîné était plus occupé à vérifier son portable.

-Ils sont où les autres?, demanda Stiles curieux.

Derek leva brièvement les yeux de son écran tactile avant de se concentrer de nouveau dessus.

-Ils s'occupent d'une affaire pour moi.

L'hyperactif ouvrit des yeux intrigués. Ça avait l'air intéressant. Sa curiosité était titillée.

-Et c'est quoi cette affaire?

Un regard en coin et un petit sourire énigmatique répondirent à sa question.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Puisque je te le demande, insista le cadet.

Derek leva les yeux à nouveau mais cette fois avec un regard grave dirigé vers la porte de la salle. Stiles suivit son regard et vit le trio manquant entrer. Ils avancèrent vers eux avec des expressions bien différentes.

Isaac avait l'air normal. Il venait simplement avec une dégaine nonchalante. Boyd paraissait soucieux par contre. Mais le pire semblait quand même être Erica. Elle était sur les nerfs à un point inimaginable.

Stiles se demandait bien quelle ''affaire'' de Derek avait pu leur faire avoir ce genre de réaction si diverses. Il les regarda s'asseoir comme d'habitude et Erica lui lança un regard soupçonneux et peut-être même mauvais.

Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être dans ses bonnes grâces ne comprenait pas ce changement.

-Alors?, demanda Derek impatient.

-Rien, répondit Isaac ennuyé. Elle dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Vous la croyez?, questionna le leader.

-Ouais, dit Isaac. C'est une conne mais pas à ce point. Elle nous a pas roulés.

-Boyd?, appela Derek.

-Je pense qu'elle a caché quelque chose mais ce n'est pas important à mon avis. Juste des menaces ou un truc du genre.

L'aîné se tourna finalement vers Erica qui fulminait.

-Et toi Erica?

-J'espère pour leur belles petites gueules qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Stiles perçut le regard meurtrier d'Erica sur lui et il haussa les sourcils.

-Euh... Vous parlez de qui? Intervint-il.

Bizarrement plus personne ne le regardait désormais.

-OK. Je ne comprends pas tout mais-

Stiles se tut lorsque son regard fut attiré vers la porte où se tenait Allison qui évitait tout contact visuel avec lui. Il l'observa avec attention, de haut en bas, sous le regard qu'il savait vissé sur lui de la bande de Derek. Ils le scrutaient sûrement à la recherche du moindre signe.

Les méninges de Stiles tournaient à plein régime. Qu'avaient-ils pu lui demander? Que pouvaient-ils croire? Derek n'avait certainement pas demandé de l'interroger sur une hypothétique relation entre l'hyperactif et Allison vu qu'ils ne savaient rien sur eux deux. Donc il avait dû leur demander quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi? Quelque chose qui pourrait aussi le faire tomber d'après la remarque d'Erica.

Ils croyaient qu'il était encore en contact avec la bande de Scott? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait leur faire? Et puis ils savaient que ça faisait des semaines qu'ils ne se fréquentaient plus.

Ou alors ils soupçonnaient un coup fourré.

-Vous pensiez trouver quoi en discutant avec elle exactement? Demanda Stiles sèchement.

Aucun ne répondit.

-Alors?, insista-t-il.

-Je me demandais juste ce que tu foutais avec elle hier soir et comme tu n'as pas voulu me répondre il fallait bien agir, répondit enfin Derek.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit remarquer Stiles.

-On n'a pas de compte à te rendre, rétorqua Isaac. Si on a des doutes sur toi il faut bien qu'on vérifie avant de se faire rouler. Mais t'as de la chance qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

-Alors ça vous n'en savez foutrement rien, s'énerva Stiles vexé qu'on puisse penser de lui qu'il était un traître.

Il reprit son sac sur son épaule.

-Si ça se trouve on a baisé comme des fous Argent et moi en préparant des plans sournois pour vous faire extrader des États-Unis parce que vous avez osé taguer mon casier en début d'année, grogna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Stiles se leva d'un coup et faisant fi des regards qu'il avait attiré sur lui et la bande, il partit s'asseoir au premier rang pour être le plus loin possible d'eux. Il savait qu'il devrait n'en avoir rien à faire qu'ils le considèrent de cette façon.

Après tout, il l'avait bien dit à Erica. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Juste liés par une dette. Ils le protégeaient et c'était tout. Pas d'amitié, pas de sentiments, pas d'entente. Juste une cohabitation semi-forcée.

Il n'était pas vexé par leur réaction. Non, c'était bien pire. Il était blessé. Mais bon, il n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à autre chose. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal? Il savait très bien que Boyd et Isaac ne l'appréciaient pas. Les deux autres avaient un avis encore trop fragile pour lui faire pleinement confiance. Il ne devait pas s'attacher aussi vite et facilement.

C'était stupide.

Mais il était faible.

Il sociabilisait trop vite et souvent avec les mauvaises personnes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui attirait des problèmes.

Stiles soupira et posa son visage contre ses mains. Les coudes posés sur la table, le dos courbé, il savait qu'il paraissait pitoyable. Mais il ne voulait plus faire semblant d'aller bien. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser illusionner.

Rien n'allait. Il s'était laissé faire depuis la semaine précédente, croyant que tout pouvait changer. Mais ce n'était que poudre aux yeux. Il s'emballait trop vite et ne réfléchissait pas assez.

Le coach entra dans la classe d'un pas précipité en faisant tomber plusieurs feuilles volantes d'entre ses bras surchargés.

-Désolé pour le retard les mômes. Un problème de plomberie.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait trouver une excuse bidon à chaque cours ce prof?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Et si demain vous n'avez pas lu cet extrait je vous fous mon pied au-

Stiles se leva et se dépêcha de sortir au cas où n'importe quel membre de la bande de Derek souhaiterait lui parler. Il sortit de la salle et traça jusqu'à son prochain cours sans prêter attention à qui que ce soit.

-Vous l'avez vu passer par où l'autre débile? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle d'Eric.

Stiles eut le réflexe de se coller dans un couloir adjacent en attendant qu'ils passent devant lui pour être sûr de ne pas les croiser. Quand ils eurent prit une bonne avance, l'hyperactif ressortit de sa cachette et il courut jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Il retint la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme et il soupira en voyant qu'il était le dernier arrivé.

La seule place qui restait était pratiquement à côté de Derek. Ils l'avaient fait exprès les cons. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

N'ayant d'autre choix, il s'installa bon gré mal gré à cette table et sortit son cours sur lequel il commença à gribouiller nerveusement en écoutant le cours soporifique de leur prof de philosophie.

-Stilinski, chuchota Erica en diagonale devant lui alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

Il l'ignora superbement et continua à dessiner au coin de sa feuille. Ce n'était vraiment pas du grand art. Digne d'un enfant de l'école élémentaire mais il s'en contrefichait. Ça ne servait qu'à exprimer sa colère.

-Stilinski!, appela la jeune fille à nouveau un peu plus fort.

Il ne lui accorda même pas un poil d'attention. Il s'en fichait bien de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-Stilinski.

Cette fois c'était la voix grave de Derek. Il ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Discrètement certes, mais quand même trop d'après son avis. Il sentit sa main tressauter un peu mais il réprima son tremblement et rentra la tête dans ses épaules en une position boudeuse digne d'un gamin. Et c'est ce qu'il était à cet instant. Un gamin qui faisait la tête.

-Stilinski! Répond merde à la fin!, s'impatienta Derek en se penchant dans l'allée pour donner une pichenette sur le bras de Stiles qui l'enleva de la trajectoire.

-Monsieur Hale, le réprimanda le prof. Pourriez-vous suivre mon cours au lieu d'embêter votre camarade?

L'élève grogna à cause de tous les regards tournés vers lui et le professeur reprit son cours. Derek et Erica arrêtèrent leurs vaines tentatives à partir de là.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant sous le coude et son cours était tellement lourd qu'il n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Puis il était légèrement déçu. Déjà dix minutes que Derek avait été remis à l'ordre et il n'avait plus fait une seule tentative pour lui parler. Il n'avait pas montré beaucoup d'obstination.

Un chuchotement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'écouter la conversation secrètement.

-Ça ne sert à rien, dit Isaac. En plus qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire?

-Pourquoi vous voulez absolument qu'il revienne?, renchérit Boyd. Vous agissez étrangement avec lui en ce moment. On dirait que vous changez de camp.

Stiles voulu entendre la réponse d'Erica mais elle parlait d'une voix trop basse pour lui.

-Ouais. Je suis du même avis, ajouta Derek.

L'hyperactif soupira et arrêta là son espionnage raté. A la place il laissa ses yeux dériver distraitement en ne pensant à rien de particulier, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Seulement une vibration contre sa cuisse le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il sortit son portable de son jean et lu avec surprise le nom de l'expéditeur.

''L'homme de tes rêves''

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa. Quelques voisins proches se retournèrent vers lui, gênés par le bruit qu'il tentait de camoufler derrière son poing. Un ricanement sur sa gauche lui apprit que l'expéditeur inconnu était Derek. Et là il comprit qu'il avait sûrement échangé leurs numéros quand il lui avait volé son portable en cours la veille et qu'il avait dû en profiter pour y entrer le sien avec ce stupide nom.

Curieux, Stiles ouvrit le message sous le regard attentif de Derek.

-'Arrête de m'ignorer.'

Stiles se retint d'aller le frapper. Il aurait pu s'excuser mais non, il préférait lui donner encore un ordre. Mais quel crétin! Il n'avait toujours rien compris à la logique Stilinskienne.

Juste pour bien provoquer Derek, Stiles posa son portable bien en vue sur le bord de son bureau pour que l'aîné comprenne bien sa réponse.

L'hyperactif était un grand rancunier, il en avait conscience.

-Stilinski merde!, s'énerva Derek.

Stiles prit une moue contrariée et commença à jouer avec son stylo. Il était proche d'exploser et de se tourner vers lui pour lui crier de la fermer. Mais il devait garder son calme. Ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait de lui.

-Réponds-moi ou tu le regretteras.

Le plus jeune fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais il prit quand même son portable par précaution. Il savait de quoi l'autre était capable. Mieux valait ne pas trop le provoquer.

Il mit son téléphone sous sa table et commença à taper sa réponse.

-'Je fais ce que je veux. On est dans un pays libre.'

Bon, fallait pas pousser. Il aimait bien la provoque et surtout détestait se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il était pas maso pour autant.

Un soupir exaspéré vint de Derek et Stiles sourit malicieusement. Il ne sut pas s'il le vit et il n'en avait rien à faire.

Une réponse lui vint rapidement.

-'Tu es insupportable.'

Stiles sourit un peu plus.

-'Je sais.'

Il posa son portable contre son ventre et attendit patiemment la réponse de Derek. Quand elle arriva, il attendit encore un peu avant de le consulter.

-'Si tu fuis à la fin du cours fais gaffe à ton cul et cours vite. Parce que je t'attraperai sans aucun doute.'

Stiles arqua un sourcil. Allait-il jouer jusqu'au bout ou non? C'était plus sage de se rendre. Mais en même temps il se demandait ce que ferait Derek. Lui courir après dans les couloirs? Ça pourrait être drôle.

-Tu n'aimeras pas du tout.

L'hyperactif sursauta en entendant la voix de Derek.

-Quoi?, répondit-il surprit.

-Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête, déclara l'aîné.

-Et alors?

-Tu ferais mieux d'oublier.

Stiles regarda Derek plus attentivement et son regard déterminé le convainquit. Il avait intérêt à lui obéir cette fois. Ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup mais il préférait rester en vie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Voulant tenir parole, Stiles prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et bientôt Derek vint s'appuyer contre sa table.

-Tu fais la gueule?, demanda-t-il.

-Yep.

Erica s'approcha elle aussi.

-Désolée qu'on t'ait blessé, dit-elle.

Derek la regarda avec étonnement. Stiles ne comprit pas si c'était à cause de la démarche de s'excuser ou parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il était blessé. Il n'avait pas compris ça?

-Depuis quand tu t'excuses pour rien?, répondit l'aîné.

Ah bah c'était un peu des deux en fait. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien aux relations sociales ce mec.

-Tu vis dans un monde à part ou quoi?, répliqua Stiles. Bien sûr que je suis blessé!

Derek le regarda avec incompréhension. Il semblait même un peu perdu.

-Vraiment?

Il avait l'air de croire qu'il se foutait de lui.

-C'est stupide, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi tu le serais?

-Peut-être parce que vous m'avez traité comme de la merde sans raison tout à l'heure?

Derek fronça les sourcils encore plus et sembla sur le point de lui donner une réponse cinglante mais Erica le frappa d'un coup de coude et le devança.

-On est désolés pour ça. On te croit quand tu dis que tu n'as rien fait.

Elle lança un regard de reproche à Derek qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la sortie où les autres les attendaient déjà.

Quand Stiles et Erica arrivèrent eux aussi, Isaac faisait la gueule.

-Ça y est c'est bon? La diva a terminé sa crise existentielle?

L'hyperactif le dépassa sans répondre. Ça ne servait à rien de répondre à ce gars. Il le détestera sûrement toujours. Alors il le snoba. Tant pis pour lui.

Et tant pis pour Derek s'il ne se comprenait pas la logique humaine. Tant qu'il ne s'excusera pas, il continuerait à lui faire la gueule.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? pas bon?**

Pas de fin sadique cette fois. Mais c'est pour compenser avec le prochain chapitre ;)

Cette fiction a définitivement dépassé les 100 000 mots et les 600 reviews! Merci à vous pour votre soutien!

Merci aux followers, aux favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Un dude, Mimily et Minzy!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	26. Je n'aime pas mon prénom

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Smash Mouth - I'm a Believer

-Marilyn Monroe - I wanna be loved by you

-REM - It's the end of the world

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 26: Si tu savais à quel point... Je n'aime pas mon prénom.

-C'est bizarre, non?, s'exclama Erica tout à coup.

-Qu'ils n'aient toujours rien fait?, demanda Boyd.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Ouais, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la table de Keith.

Stiles soupira.

-Moi ça m'arrange alors ne m'attirez pas de malchance avec vos remarques, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir de là où il était.

-Ils attendent sûrement que Stilinski soit seul, commenta Isaac.

-Sinon ils auraient déjà donné un avertissement, confirma Derek.

-Sauf que Stilinski est toujours avec nous, fit remarquer Boyd.

-Et avec ma mesure d'éloignement ils sont dans la merde, renchérit Erica. Stilinski ne court aucun risque.

Stiles poussa un grand soupir qui attira l'attention de la tablée vers lui.

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter ça?

-De quoi?, demanda Isaac.

-De dire ''Stilinski'' à tout bout de champ. Je m'appelle Stiles au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas.

-Ce n'est même pas ton vrai prénom, riposta Boyd.

-Et alors?, se défendit l'hyperactif. Boyd c'est pas ton prénom non plus à ce que je sache. N'est-ce pas _Vernon_?

L'adolescent parut vexé. Après tout on pouvait le comprendre. Ce prénom n'était pas très facile à porter.

-C'est quoi ton vrai prénom?, questionna Erica curieuse.

-Si j'en ai changé c'est pour une bonne raison, non?, rétorqua Stiles.

-Il était si moche que ça?, ricana Isaac.

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas et redressa bien la tête dans une attitude fière. Derek semblait être très intéressé par le sujet de conversation et la détermination de son protégé à garder le secret.

-Si tu nous dis ton vrai prénom on arrêtera de t'appeler Stilinski, proposa Isaac qui paraissait bien plus curieux qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

-Pour que vous le disiez à tout le monde après? Tu rêves, Lahey, rétorqua Stiles.

-Stiles.

Le concerné se retourna vers Erica avec un regard interrogatif.

-Quoi?

-Oh euh... Je... Je voulais juste essayer.

Stiles releva un sourcil. C'était bizarre. Il regarda Derek du coin de l'œil qui faisait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais il voyait bien le tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche. Il voulait aussi pouvoir faire comme Erica et l'appeler par son prénom. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ou tout du moins pas en public et avant les deux autres. Tant que Boyd et Isaac ne le feraient pas, il ne fera rien non plus. Stiles le comprenait très bien. Mais ça n'empêchait pas de le décevoir un peu. Il aimait beaucoup lorsque Derek l'appelait par son prénom. Et malheureusement il ne le faisait pas assez à son goût.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire sortir un peu!, cria le coach avec son éternel regard fou et ses cheveux hirsutes. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude avec vos ordi alors on va aérer tout ça!

Il passa son fidèle sifflet autour de son cou avant d'y souffler une nouvelle fois avec force.

-Enlève tes mains de là Greenberg! Et on va dans les bois les enfants!

Il sourit avec un air étrange.

-En route mauvaise graine, ordonna-t-il en faisant un grand geste du bras.

Stiles le regarda avec ennui et termina de lacer ses baskets avant de rejoindre Derek. Il ressemblait vraiment à un chien de compagnie lorsqu'il faisait ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles attendit que le coach soit hors de vue pour s'arrêter au bord du chemin, laissant passer tous les autres élèves. Les bandes de Keith, Derek et Scott le dépassèrent sans le voir à sa plus grande chance. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un peu de temps pour lui.

En plus il ne voulait pas courir. Il n'aimait pas spécialement se casser les pieds à galoper dans les bois comme un animal.

Alors il commença à marcher hors du sentier, ne s'inquiétant pas de se perdre. Après tout que risquait-il? Il y avait peut-être des pumas mais normalement ils n'attaquaient pas les humains tant qu'on ne leur faisait rien. Enfin ça il n'en était pas très sûr. Peut-être se trompait-il?

Et puis s'il se perdait il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour se mettre à sa recherche. Comme ça il allait pouvoir tester la motivation de Derek. Parce que c'était bien beau de vouloir le protéger, de lui ordonner de rester près d'eux pour éviter les ennuis, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de garde du corps près de lui là tout de suite.

Derek n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait disparu. Il s'en fichait de savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plongé dans ses pensées, Stiles continua un long moment à errer sans faire attention au trajet qu'il prenait. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda l'heure sur son portable et grimaça. Il avait intérêt à retrouver le sentier pour rejoindre les autres élèves avant qu'on ne se rende compte de son absence. A moins que...

Il avait bien envie de leur ficher un peu la frousse. Ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Sauf s'il tombait sur un ours. Y avait-il des ours à Beacon Hills? Il devrait s'informer un peu plus là-dessus. Ça pouvait être intéress-

-Mais à quoi je pense franchement? Se dit-il à lui-même étonné.

Il prit la décision de remettre ses projets de connerie à plus tard et essaya de se diriger dans la direction qui lui semblait mener au sentier.

-J'ai entendu une voix, s'exclama un garçon plus loin.

Stiles entendit des bruits de pas et de chamailleries et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Il poussa un cri sous la paume et il se fit plaquer brutalement contre un torse puissant.

-Chut...

Le souffle contre son oreille lui apporta un parfum qui lui semblait familier et il reconnut très vite la chevalière de Derek.

Il soupira de soulagement et se détendit immédiatement. Pourtant il ne devrait pas. Il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi. L'assommer, l'attaquer, le tuer... Il y avait plein de scénarios possibles. Mais étrangement il lui faisait confiance.

-Sois silencieux, murmura Derek contre son cou.

Il le tira en arrière vers un petit fossé couvert de roches où il l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Baisse-toi, lui ordonna-t-il tout bas.

Stiles aurait bien voulu protester mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il reconnut les voix qui s'approchaient. C'était Eric et Keith. Les autres ne devaient pas être loin. Heureusement que Derek était arrivé sinon il serait directement allé dans la gueule du loup. Derek le maintint au sol en prêtant toute son attention à la bande qui les cherchait.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, l'oreille à l'aguet et les yeux fixés sur le haut de leur cachette, il attendait comme un chien de chasse.

-Je croyais l'avoir vu par ici.

La voix beaucoup plus proche qu'avant effraya Stiles qui sentit la paume de Derek appuyer plus fort sur sa bouche pour retenir son hoquet de surprise.

-Il s'est quand même pas volatilisé ce sale-

Stiles fit rouler une pierre en essayant de garder son équilibre et le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention des autres sur eux.

Derek le tira d'un grand coup derrière un plus grand rocher.

A peine une seconde avant que leurs poursuivants ne regardent là où ils étaient avant.

-On devrait y aller, déclara Keith. Ce n'était rien.

-On va par là, commanda Eric.

Ils s'éloignèrent au pas de course et leurs voix s'estompèrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne les entende plus.

-Depuis quand tu te caches toi?, demanda Stiles qui avait plus l'habitude de le voir faire sa loi.

-Depuis qu'être à deux contre six en forêt est dangereux, répliqua Derek en se couchant sur le dos.

-T'as peur de quatre mecs en plus? Je t'ai connu plus téméraire, répondit Stiles en se redressant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder l'aîné dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance quand j'en vois un.

-Mouais...

L'hyperactif afficha une moue peu convaincue en pensant à l'obstination de Derek pour le séduire. Et si ce n'était pas un combat perdu d'avance...?

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir? Demanda le cadet.

-Pour savoir quoi?

-Qu'ils me cherchaient.

-Parce que je te cherchais aussi, répondit Derek comme s'il était idiot. D'ailleurs à propos de ça...

Il donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne de Stiles qui gémit de douleur.

-Mais t'es malade toi, grommela-t-il en frottant l'endroit où il souffrait. Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Parce que t'es inconscient. Je t'ai lâché une seconde des yeux et t'avais déjà disparu. J'ai cru que...

-Que quoi?

-Rien.

-Bah si dis-moi. Tu croyais quoi? Que je me tapais Argent derrière un arbre?

Derek roula des yeux.

-Arrête d'être si rancunier et susceptible. Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser. Si je voulais le faire j'aurais utilisé autre chose que ça. Et puis je ne pensais pas à ça.

-Alors à quoi?

-Je croyais que tu t'étais fait bouffer par un puma, répondit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais tu croyais quoi? Je savais déjà que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour Martin et sa clique de s'en prendre à toi.

-Alors tel le prince charmant que tu es, tes pas t'ont guidé jusqu'à la demoiselle en détresse que tu crois que je suis, soupira Stiles. Quelle barbe de t'avoir pendu à mes basques...

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert. C'était vraiment éreintant de se disputer sans cesse.

Derek replia un bras derrière sa nuque et remonta un peu sur son lit de pierre.

-On devrait y aller, non?, intervint l'hyperactif d'un ton calme. Les autres vont se demander où on est.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, dit Derek en se couchant plus confortablement.

-Le coach va croire qu'on a séché, ajouta Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en balance de ça. C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sèche pas moi. Je veux réussir mes études.

-C'est pas louper un cours de sport qui va mettre ton brillant avenir en péril.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

-Dis le tout de suite si tu veux me fuir, plaisanta l'aîné en se relevant sur un coude.

-Bah comme tu l'as dit avant on est seuls dans la forêt donc... Je préfère jouer la sécurité.

Derek le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Fais-moi un peu confiance...

Il leva la main pour frôler la joue de Stiles du bout des doigts.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance non plus je te ferais dire, rétorqua le cadet sans faire mine de se reculer pour échapper au contact.

-Ça pourrait changer...

-Ah oui?, marmonna Stiles en faisant la moue. Et comment?

-Si tu faisais quelque chose pour moi.

-Pas plutôt _avec_ toi?, rectifia l'hyperactif.

-Pour une fois que tu comprends un sous-entendu de ce genre... Ça me paraît être sur la bonne voie.

Derek paraissait content de lui.

-Pff... Tu te fais des films.

Stiles se mit sur les genoux avant de prendre appui sur des rochers pour se relever. Mais une main l'attrapa par la manche et l'obligea à se baisser à nouveau.

-Quoi? Maugréa-t-il agacé.

Seulement Derek se contenta de le fixer avec obstination. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il attira Stiles à lui afin qu'il lui tombe doucement dessus et sa main vagabonda quelques instants sur ses flancs avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour réduire la distance entre leurs deux visages.

Il l'embrassa chastement une première fois.

Puis Stiles se laissa faire sans bouger pendant un long moment. Profitant des multitudes de baisers papillons qui frôlaient ses lèvres.

Il n'allait pas céder.

Il n'allait pas céder.

Il n'allait pas...

Il céda.

Stiles prit possession de la bouche offerte pour un baiser fiévreux. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il n'attendait que ça à chaque fois.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et s'installa plus confortablement sur le bassin de l'aîné.

Derek retira sa main de sous sa nuque et la posa à la place sur le dos de Stiles qui répondait fébrilement à son baiser. La même main curieuse descendit de plus en plus bas pour savourer le moment avec plus d'intensité.

Stiles gémit dans leur baiser et ne réfléchit pas au reste. C'était à chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'il flirtait avec Derek. Il perdait toujours. Jamais il ne résistait jusqu'à la fin.

-Tu as perdu, chuchota Derek entre leurs deux visages avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent à nouveau.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête pour que Derek soit satisfait et surtout reprenne leurs activités.

Non, il n'avait pas encore perdu. Il n'acceptait rien.

La main de Derek reprit son expédition et tenta de se faufiler dans le jogging du cadet qui l'arrêta à temps.

-Non.

Il se redressa, bien installé sur le bassin de Derek.

-Tu n'auras rien du tout.

Stiles observa avec satisfaction le regard empli de désir de Derek qui l'admirait de ses yeux mi-clos.

L'hyperactif était fier de l'effet qu'il faisait à l'autre. Il l'avait à sa botte. Il serait pratiquement prêt à le supplier pour qu'il accepte de coucher avec lui. C'était vraiment très réjouissant d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur cet homme.

Stiles sourit sadiquement en sentant quelque chose de dur contre lui et il provoqua encore plus Derek en se frottant légèrement contre son entrejambe.

-Oh Stiles...

Le cadet se stoppa d'un coup en entendant son prénom. Il était horrifié de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur lui. Alors il se leva sans crier gare pour remonter sur le sentier sans que Derek n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Stilinski! Reviens là!, gronda la voix furieuse de Derek.

Stiles dû remonter le dernier mètre à quatre pattes pour ne pas tomber en arrière et il arriva finalement sur le sentier où il commença à courir pour échapper à la frustration de Derek.

Il n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa sur ce coup-là. Il l'avouait. Et Derek risquait de lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais c'était tellement drôle.

Stiles se mit à rire alors que derrière lui l'aîné commençait à le courser. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rit.

Ça faisait un bien fou.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Essoufflé et les joues rougies par l'effort, Stiles s'arrêta dans la foule d'élèves de sa classe et étouffa son rire derrière sa main lorsqu'il vit Derek arriver avec un air colérique.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le regardant et la bande de Derek qui n'était pas très loin de lui se tourna vers leur leader pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils arrivent tous les deux en retard.

Ils s'approchèrent de Stiles, sachant que Derek n'allait sûrement rien leur dire vu que le cadet semblait avoir remporté une victoire contre lui. L'hyperactif sourit à cette pensée avant de recommencer à rire en repensant à la tête de Derek lorsqu'il l'avait laissé en galère.

Il se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle rendu encore plus erratique par sa nouvelle crise de rire alors que Derek approchait d'eux.

-Il s'est passé quoi?, demanda Erica intriguée.

-Oh euh... Rien, rien, répondit Stiles en voyant le regard noir de Derek.

Il ne put retenir un nouveau ricanement de sortir de sa gorge et la cible de sa moquerie l'attrapa par la nuque pour le faire garder sa position avant de prendre la même. Il se baissa pour être au même niveau que l'hyperactif et lui murmura son avertissement à l'oreille.

-Je me vengerai de ça. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu demandes depuis le début, riposta Stiles.

Il se dégagea de la main de Derek et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-Vous venez à l'entraînement aujourd'hui?, demanda Isaac à Boyd et Erica.

Les deux répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Et toi Derek?, interrogea Isaac.

-Ouais. Je viens aussi, répondit-il sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

La classe commença à prendre le chemin pour retourner aux vestiaires afin de se changer et la bande de Derek les suivit.

Stiles voulut en faire de même mais Derek le retint par le bras.

-Toi...

-Moi?, répondit le cadet innocemment.

Derek semblait à court de mot pour décrire le comportement de Stiles et il grogna de frustration.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Si tu me donnes l'occasion aussi.

Stiles enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et commença à avancer pour suivre les autres. Derrière lui, Derek soupira et le rattrapa pour marcher à sa hauteur.

-Tu rentres chez toi?

Stiles fit son possible pour ne pas paraître suspect.

-Oui, mentit-il pour que Derek ne sache pas qu'il allait désobéir et rester malgré la bande de Keith qui rôdait.

Mais ils faisaient tous partie de l'équipe de crosse donc il ne risquait rien. Derek pourrait les surveiller si ça lui faisait plaisir. Pendant ce temps lui pourrait faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque du lycée.

Derek ne répondit rien, le croyant sûrement.

Profitant du retour du calme entre eux deux, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel pour observer le ciel distraitement. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Et il espérait seulement que ces gros nuages allaient partir et ne pas faire annuler l'entraînement de crosse. Sinon il risquait d'avoir des problèmes connaissant sa malchance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles tapota nerveusement la rangée de livres entreposée devant lui en fixant avec incertitude entre deux manuels. De là où il était, il voyait très bien la table qu'occupaient Allison et Lydia. Il aurait dû faire plus attention en entrant à la bibliothèque pour éviter ce genre de rencontre indésirée.

Nostalgique, il s'adossa contre l'étagère derrière lui pour les observer interagir un moment. Les regarder travailler et discuter ensemble le ramenait quelques semaines en arrière lorsqu'il traînait encore avec eux. Il avait fait un drôle de chemin depuis... Il avait carrément changé de camp en vérité. Il se retrouvait de l'autre côté du miroir.

Etait-ce mieux? Etait-ce pire? Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Et il n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de vraiment apprendre à connaître les amis de Scott.

Après tout, il n'avait peut-être pas assez essayé de les connaître. Il s'était arrêté à l'apparence sans vraiment chercher à approfondir la connaissance qu'il avait d'eux. Lydia n'était pas qu'une nymphomane au Q.I. Surdéveloppé, Jackson n'était pas qu'on gosse de riche capricieux et narcissique, Allison n'était pas qu'une gentille fille à son papa...

Mais s'il avait essayé avec plus de détermination, les choses auraient-elles pu se passer autrement?

Bien sûr il était triste que ça se soit terminé comme ça. Aussi abruptement. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Ils étaient déjà trop soudés pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas venir d'un coup et s'intégrer à eux. En plus il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle aux deux couples. Mais bon dieu que ça faisait mal de voir Scott tous les jours sans qu'ils ne se parlent.

Stiles crispa les poings et serra les dents avant de repartir dans ses recherches. Il prit le livre dont il avait besoin et hésita à sortir du rayon. S'il sortait, elles le verraient obligatoirement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de toute manière?

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette en se focalisant sur son objectif, à savoir la table de travail la plus éloignée de celle des filles. Leur discussion semblait s'être arrêtée et Stiles pria pour qu'elles parlent à nouveau. Finalement il s'assit de façon à pouvoir les voir du coin de l'œil et il commença à travailler.

Leur discussion reprit et l'hyperactif se désintéressa d'elles comme elles de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ça devait bien faire une trentaine de minutes que les filles de la bande de Scott avaient quittés la bibliothèque et que Stiles se retrouvait seul avec la documentaliste. Il soupira et rangea ses feuilles de cours dans des gestes lents et fatigués.

Il n'en avait pas envie mais il devait bien rentrer chez lui un jour. Mais il savait que le shérif rentrait tard ce soir et il ne se sentait pas de se retrouver seul dans une maison déserte de toute vie. Alors il faisait attention à rentrer le plus tard possible pour ne pas se retrouver seul trop longtemps. Seulement le lycée allait bientôt fermer et il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant d'y être enfermé pour la nuit.

Tous ceux de l'équipe de crosse devaient pourtant encore être sur le terrain à cette heure-ci. Le coach allait les garder jusque tard dans la soirée pour les torturer afin d'être certain de gagner leur prochain match.

-Quel tortionnaire.

Stiles chercha son portable dans sa poche mais il tomba sur du vide. Stressé, il tapota nerveusement ses fesses à la recherche de l'objet disparut avant d'aller fouiller dans toutes ses poches et dans son sac.

-Merde. Me dîtes pas que j'ai fait ça quand même... Quel crétin.

Il l'avait sûrement oublié dans les vestiaires. C'était bien sa veine. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'y aller alors que l'équipe de crosse pouvait finir à n'importe quel moment pour une raison X ou Y. Mais en même temps, si l'équipe terminait, il ne courait aucun risque puisque Keith et les siens ne seraient pas seuls là-bas. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour le défendre au cas où. Et en plus il n'était pas sûr de retrouver son téléphone s'il y allait le lendemain.

Peu sûr de sa théorie, Stiles sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir salué la documentaliste et marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour se dépêcher d'atteindre son objectif.

Il arriva finalement devant les portes des vestiaires pour hommes et hésita un instant. Prenait-il le risque ou non? Il n'entendait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Personne n'y était encore.

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit et entra. Comme il le lui avait semblé, personne n'était là. Il retrouva la place qu'il occupait avant dans un coin de la salle et chercha son portable du regard. Il fouilla dans, sur et sous le casier sans succès.

Stiles pesta contre son étourderie. Quelqu'un avait dû le lui prendre depuis longtemps. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un code depuis que Derek le lui avait pris la dernière fois. Il était certain que ses secrets y étaient bien cachés.

Alors qu'il voulait faire demi-tour, un groupe d'élèves entra par les portes extérieures. Il prévit de paraître naturel et de ressortir comme si de rien n'était seulement il reconnut la voix d'Eric.

-Quel connard ce prof!

-Il peut pas nous mettre sur la touche comme ça juste à cause de Reyes!, ajouta Kevin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait chier cette pouffiasse avec sa mesure d'éloignement, renchérit Dick.

Stiles recula pour se cacher derrière quelques casiers.

Maintenant il était coincé.

Les autres se trouvaient entre lui et la sortie.

Qu'il était con.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucune affaire sur les bancs. L'entraînement devait être terminé depuis peu de temps et le coach avait retenu cette bande de macaques pour les éloigner de l'équipe à cause de l'épisode qui avait eu lieu au musée.

Pour une fois il aurait pu garder son ''sens moral'' et sa ''bonne conscience'' de côté, ça lui aurait évité de finir dans cette situation.

Stiles jura intérieurement en entendant l'un des leurs approcher de sa position. Il recula sans bruit jusqu'aux douches.

Cette fois c'était définitif. Il n'avait plus d'issue.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre son sort.

Les pas s'approchaient.

Inexorablement.

Un autre pas.

Une foulée.

Puis finalement une silhouette apparut à l'entrée des douches.

Matt eu un léger mouvement de recul et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le fixant comme si un fantôme venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

Stiles comprenait enfin le sentiment que pouvait ressentir les animaux poursuivit lors des chasses. Il se sentait oppressé et ne pouvait qu'attendre la sentence.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Matt ne disait toujours rien. Il détourna la tête des deux côtés comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu et il fit un pas en arrière. Puis un second.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait pas le dénoncer?

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous encore?, s'exclama Ken en venant lui frapper l'épaule. Tu ne ve-

Le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

-Hey les gars! Venez voir ce que Daehler a trouvé!

Stiles retint son souffle. Il allait mourir. C'était certain. Pendant un instant il avait eu espoir qu'il allait s'en sortir mais il rêvait un peu trop.

-J'espère que c'est pas une connerie cette fois Cook, grommela Eric.

Le premier visage que vit l'hyperactif fut celui de Keith avant que tous les autres n'arrivent derrière lui.

-Eh bien..., commenta le leader surprit. Le petit Stilinski offert sur un plateau d'argent. Quelle chance.

Ils s'avancèrent encore vers lui et Stiles se colla au mur en espérant s'y fondre.

Il regarda ses adversaires avec dégoût. Six contre un. Mais quelle bande de dégonflés!

-Je voulais te parler toi, reprit Keith. Quelle belle coïncidence.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Oui, j'ai bien conscience que c'est sadique comme fin xD Mais c'est tellement tentant à chaque fois! xD

Bref, bref, bref, j'espère que la petite scène vous aura plu. :)

**Petite enquête:** Je me posais une question que j'aimerais vous soumettre. Si jamais (j'insiste bien là-dessus), un jour, j'étais inspirée et motivée pour écrire une fiction d'environs 100 chapitres, combien d'entre vous fuieraient en courant? Combien resteraient quand même? Et combien resteraient avec plaisir?

C'est juste à titre indicatif bien sûr. Mais c'est par curiosité. :)

Sinon, merci pour les followers, les favoris et les reviews! Merci à **Alumette et Mimily**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	27. J'ai été con et inconscient

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale: **Pas aujourd'hui.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 27: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai été con et inconscient.

Stiles se répétait intérieurement et inlassablement de ne surtout pas s'énerver, ni de répondre à leurs provocations. Il était déjà assez précaire côté familial et son père ne supporterait pas une bagarre de plus. Et côté scolaire un mouvement de travers et c'était le renvoi illico sans moyen de recours.

-Si vous levez la main sur moi vous aurez des emmerdes, dit-il avec conviction.

Il savait qu'ils s'en ficheraient mais au moins il essayait la diplomatie.

La main de Keith claqua contre le mur juste à côté de son visage.

-On le sait bien que t'es qu'une balance, répliqua le leader en se penchant vers lui. On n'est pas si cons que ça. On peut se venger sans te maltraiter physiquement tu sais?

Stiles sentit un frisson lui glacer l'échine alors qu'il vit le regard perçant de celui qui le menaçait. Il n'avait peut-être pas non plus digéré le fait qu'il ait refusé sa proposition de se joindre à eux. D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait voulu ''l'engager''.

Un sourire vint se former au coin des lèvres de Keith alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus de sa victime.

Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Et vous allez faire quoi, hein? Me harceler? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que ça va vous apporter?

-Un peu de réconfort, répondit Keith. C'est agréable de savoir qu'il y a des personnes si faibles que toi.

Stiles plissa les yeux et serra les dents.

Tout à coup, la porte extérieur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et le pas lourd du coach résonna dans la salle. Il passa entre les casiers en sifflant et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Stiles était sauvé. Les autres n'allaient pas prendre le risque de s'en prendre à lui si proches d'un témoin.

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que finalement Keith se recule en souriant toujours plus. Il fit un signe à sa bande de reculer eux aussi.

-Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un avertissement. On commencera quand on s'ennuiera.

L'hyperactif se mit à espérer qu'ils se trouveront quelque chose de divertissant autre que lui pour avoir encore du répit.

-Allez, sans rancune.

Le leader sourit et activa l'eau froide de la douche sous laquelle Stiles se trouvait.

L'hyperactif poussa un petit cri de surprise sous l'assaut de l'eau glacée et il se retrouva rapidement trempé. Il fit un bond sur le côté alors que les autres partaient en riant.

-Digne du collège, marmonna Stiles emmerdé par leur blague à deux balles.

Il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Enfin heureusement il s'était enlevé à temps et son jean était pratiquement sec. Profitant du départ des autres, il sortit d'un pas précipité en évitant de regarder ses adversaires. Pas besoin de leur donner envie de changer d'avis et de le retenir plus longtemps.

Il se dépêcha de quitter les vestiaires et prit le couloir qu'ils avaient le moins de chance d'utiliser pour partir. Alors qu'il y bifurquait, il tomba directement sur Derek qui était tranquillement appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

-Tu m'as encore menti.

Stiles se retint de lui rétorquer que lui l'avait encore suivit comme un toutou et à la place il grogna.

L'aîné tourna son regard impassible vers lui et observa ses cheveux mouillés qui gouttaient sur son visage et son pull trempé.

-Tu as tout vu?, demanda Stiles en grelottant.

-Tout entendu, rectifia Derek.

-Et tu n'as rien fait?, dit l'hyperactif furieux. C'est pas toi qui voulais m'aider contre eux? C'est pour ça que je traîne avec vous aux dernières nouvelles.

-Je t'avais prévenu. C'est toi qui n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répondit posément l'aîné. Au moins maintenant tu as eu droit à une bonne leçon.

Derek se décolla du mur et décroisa les bras.

-Et une bonne douche en même temps. Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements.

Stiles grinça des dents.

-Tu peux toujours te gratter pour que je me mette à poil, maugréa-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas chopper la mort, soupira-t-il en ôtant son blouson.

-Hey hey hey!, paniqua Stiles en secouant les mains en signe de désaccord. Tu fous quoi là?

-Enlève ton haut, ordonna Derek.

-Non j'ai dit!

L'aîné grogna à son tour.

-Arrête de faire ton gamin. Je t'ai déjà vu nu alors ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. Enlève ce foutu pull.

Le cadet comprit qu'il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça et donc il obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Il enleva son sweat complètement trempé et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Son t-shirt aussi était trempé mais jamais il ne l'ôterait. Question de fierté.

Il éternua.

Le regard de Derek commença à briller de malice et Stiles vit un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-Quoi encore?, aboya-t-il.

-Je _savais_ que je te faisais de l'effet, répondit Derek en regardant le torse de l'hyperactif. Stiles baissa les yeux et maudit la terre entière avant de mettre ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine pour cacher l'objet de moquerie de l'autre.

-J'ai froid! C'est une réaction physique au froid!, répéta Stiles précipitamment alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Mais oui, fit semblant de croire Derek.

Stiles voulut protester mais l'aîné déposa son blouson sur ses épaules sans demander son avis.

-Je ne dirai à personne ce que j'ai vu, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Espèce de-

-Ah te voilà Dere- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?, demanda Erica en arrivant en face d'eux. Pourquoi tu es...

-Keith et sa clique, informa Derek.

La jeune fille examina Stiles avec inquiétude avant de brusquement reconnaître le vêtement qu'il portait. Elle lui lança un regard étrange et surprit.

-Whaou. Tu prends ton rôle de protecteur bien au sérieux. C'est la première fois que je te vois autoriser quelqu'un à toucher ton blouson sans le frapper.

Derek haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la sortie avec les deux cadets sur les talons.

-Tu les as croisés? Demanda le leader sans même tourner les yeux vers son amie.

-Ils sont partis, répondit Erica. Il n'y a plus aucun risque. Boyd et Isaac nous attendent à l'entrée.

Complètement désintéressé de leur conversation, Stiles essayait d'empêcher son sourire de devenir trop voyant. Il ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'Erica venait de dire à propos de Derek. Il était un privilégié apparemment. Stiles passa ses bras dans les manches du blouson tant convoité et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son cou. Il inspira discrètement l'odeur du vêtement qui portait encore la chaleur et le parfum de Derek.

-Tu vas bien?, s'enquit Erica en regardant le garçon à côté d'elle.

-Ouais. C'est bon. Ce n'était rien, dit Stiles pour la rassurer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'étais encore là toi?, demanda Isaac en voyant arriver Stiles avec les deux autres.

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le tendit à l'hyperactif qui reconnut son portable. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier et le prit.

-Je l'ai trouvé sur un banc aux vestiaires tout à l'heure, se justifia Isaac.

-Merci, répondit Stiles du bout des lèvres.

Il éternua une nouvelle fois. Il allait vraiment tomber malade si ça continuait.

-Je vais te ramener, déclara Derek autoritairement. Boyd, tu prends ma bécane. Vous me suivrez jusqu'à chez lui.

-Je peux rentrer tout seul, protesta Stiles alors que tous les autres allaient sur leurs scooters prêts à démarrer.

Derek poussa Stiles dans le dos jusqu'à sa Jeep.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui je t'accompagnerai. Comme ils l'ont dit tout à l'heure, ils peuvent agir à n'importe quel moment. Tu restes avec mo- nous, se rattrapa l'aîné.

-Tu veux dire quoi par ''je t'accompagnerai''?

-Je veux dire que ta... _voiture._.. Ne quittera plus ta baraque pendant un long moment.

Derek s'installa côté conducteur après avoir pris les clés des mains de Stiles.

-C'est moi qui conduis, dit-il en mettant le contact.

-Ma Jeep me va très bien, s'indigna le cadet. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur.

Le dit chauffeur le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Je t'ai dit que tu avais le choix?

Stiles poussa un long soupir avant de croiser les bras et de se tourner vers la vitre pour ne plus voir Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek se gara dans l'allée des Stilinski et éteignit le moteur.

-Je viendrai tous les matins à 7h35 et je te ramènerai quand j'aurais fait tout ce que j'avais à faire.

-Et si demain matin je pars avant que tu arrives?

L'aîné lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Tu as intérêt à être prêt quand j'arriverai. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, rétorqua Derek en ouvrant la portière.

Il fit mine de sortir avant de paraître se rappeler quelque chose.

-Ah oui et avant que j'oublie, dit-il en regardant fixement Stiles. Ma veste s'appelle revient. Et je la veux dans son état d'origine, comprit?

Le cadet roula des yeux et Derek s'en alla. Il reprit sa moto amenée par Boyd et ce dernier partit comme à son habitude avec Erica.

Stiles ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver complètement seul devant chez lui. On pouvait dire qu'il avait encore vécu une journée riche en émotions.

-Stiles? Tu rentres tard ce soir, commenta le shérif lorsque l'adolescent arriva dans le hall d'entrée.

-Je devais discuter avec quelqu'un, répondit évasivement Stiles en trottant jusqu'aux escaliers.

Il se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que son père ne voit dans quel état il était. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ses questions ce soir.

_Le lendemain..._

7h30.

Stiles était fin prêt depuis une éternité. Il se sentait ridicule d'agir de cette façon mais il redoutait son nouveau quotidien. Derek s'immisçait de plus en plus dans sa vie et bientôt il ne pourrait plus vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Ça l'effrayait autant que ça l'excitait. Etrangement, savoir que Derek prenait tellement à cœur sa sécurité lui plaisait. Il avait l'impression d'être important pour lui.

-Tu ne voudrais pas manger un peu?, demanda le shérif. J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids.

Stiles prit un air blasé. A qui la faute? Mais il se retint de jeter son venin et se contenta de sourire à son père comme si de rien n'était.

-Ça ira. Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Mais tu as _toujours_ faim.

-Peut-être qu'un extra-terrestre est venu me remplir le ventre de cailloux pendant la nuit c'est pour ça, souffla Stiles au hasard pour occuper son père alors qu'il essayait de paraître naturel pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

7h33. Mais pourquoi le temps avançait si lentement?

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. C'est l'histoire du chaperon rouge.

-C'est bien tu connais tes classiques, répliqua l'adolescent.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. 7H34.

-Tu as changé de look?, demanda soudainement le shérif.

-Pardon?

Stiles suivit le regard de son père qui était fixé sur le blouson de Derek posé sur son sac de cours.

-Non, c'est pas à moi. On me l'a prêté.

Un bruit de moteur annonça l'arrivée de Derek à l'hyperactif qui s'empressa de ranger son bol et ses couvert non-utilisés dans le placard. Il prit son sac sur son épaule et la veste de Derek sur son bras d'un geste vif.

-Passe une bonne journée!, s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la maison en coup de vent.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée et vit Derek sur sa moto qui l'attendait. L'aîné remonta sa visière pour croiser son regard.

-Je vois que tu es capable de m'écouter parfois, commenta-t-il seulement.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop, rétorqua Stiles en imitant la voix de Derek.

Il tendit son blouson que son propriétaire s'empressa d'enfiler avant de rendre un casque en échange.

-Attache le bien.

-Je ne suis pas crétin, riposta Stiles en le mettant d'un geste sûr.

Il ajusta bien son sac sur son dos avant de monter derrière Derek.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher à moi si tu ne veux pas te casser la gueule, prévint le motard d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Jamais!

-Très bien, ricana Derek en refermant sa visière.

Il tourna les manettes et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Stiles poussa un cri de panique alors qu'il glissait brusquement en arrière sous la violence du démarrage et il s'accrocha par réflexe à la taille de Derek. Il crut l'entendre rire à l'avant mais rien n'était moins sûr avec le bruit du moteur et le casque sur les oreilles.

Il avait complètement oublié que Derek adorait ce genre de démarrage brusque et imprévisible. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup.

Boudeur, Stiles fit en sorte de garder le plus d'espace possible entre Derek et lui malgré ses bras que se tenaient à sa taille. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais en même temps il ne voulait pas non plus faire le plaisir à Derek de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces.

Il voulait s'éviter une humiliation de plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Leur arrivée au lycée ne passa pas inaperçu. Loin de là. Déjà que leur nouveau rapprochement avait été un petit événement, alors les voir arriver tous les deux, _presque_ l'un contre l'autre, était encore plus surprenant et inattendu.

En plus il était évident que tous avaient reconnu Derek et il n'était pas plus difficile de reconnaître Stiles qui traînait toujours un de ses sweat rouge préféré et facilement identifiable.

Derek se gara près du scooter d'Isaac et de celui d'Erica alors que leurs propriétaires respectifs devaient déjà être en classe.

Le motard enleva son casque et se retourna vers son passager légèrement nauséeux. Il fallait dire que comme conducteur il y avait mieux. Enfin pas qu'il était mauvais, ça non, il maîtrisait son engin comme personne, mais il n'était pas très prudent. Et les limitations de vitesses lui semblaient inconnues.

-Finalement tu as changé d'avis?, se moqua Derek.

Stiles ôta son casque et le frappa contre les côtes du conducteur qui le prit en main. Puis le passager enjamba le véhicule avec l'intention de s'en aller sans Derek.

-Attends-moi!

Derek prit les deux casques puis son sac sur une épaule avant de suivre Stiles qui traçait déjà vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il le fuyait clairement.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre un peu?, s'impatienta l'aîné.

Stiles voulu tourner à droite pour rejoindre leur salle de classe immédiatement mais Derek le fit bifurquer de l'autre côté.

-On passe d'abord à mon casier.

-Je vais pas te suivre sans arrêt comme un bon toutou tu sais?, rétorqua Stiles mécontent qu'on lui donne encore des ordres.

-Pourtant ça te va si bien, plaisanta Derek. Je devrais t'acheter un collier.

-J'ai de très bonnes dents, informa l'hyperactif en les montrant. Tu veux les essayer dans ton bras?

-Tu fais ça je t'arrache la gorge avec les miennes, répliqua l'aîné.

Stiles siffla d'irritation entre ses dents et ils reprirent leur marche côte à côte jusqu'au casier de Derek où il déposa les deux casques. Et ils refirent le chemin inverse dans le même silence pesant. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment jamais passer une journée sans se disputer au moins une fois tous les deux. C'était lassant.

Ils entrèrent en classe et rejoignirent Isaac qui était encore seul à leur garder les places au chaud. Aujourd'hui il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur et les accueillit chaleureusement. Peut-être que Stiles allait pouvoir passer une journée sans remarque désagréable de sa part avec un peu de chance.

-Alors, il paraît que tu as un nouvel animal de compagnie Derek, commenta Isaac avec un grand sourire.

Eh ben non. C'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui la paix.

-Il n'est pas très docile, répondit l'aîné en s'asseyant. Mais c'est ce qui est amusant.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'animal de compagnie?, rétorqua Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

Derek le regarda puis se désintéressa de lui.

-Demain c'est le grand soir, dit-il à l'adresse d'Isaac. Prêt?

-Ouais. Avec tout le temps supplémentaire que j'ai dû passer avec McCall et les autres crétins j'espère bien qu'on va gagner. Tu viendras voir ma victoire, n'est-ce pas?

-Je viendrai sûrement avec Laura pour assister au match, affirma Derek en hochant la tête.

Le reste de la conversation échappa complètement à l'attention de Stiles. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Derek était déjà pris. Il n'était qu'une distraction.

Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ça?

Stiles posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda pensivement vers l'extérieur avec un air morne. Il soupira en essayant de se convaincre que le pincement qu'il avait au cœur n'était dû qu'à la balade de rallye de tout à l'heure.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Il était envieux. C'était ça qui le rendait si maussade.

-Youhou, appela une voix à côté de lui alors que soudain une main entrait dans son champ de vision.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Erica.

-Ce soir tu as quelque chose de prévu?

Pris au dépourvu, l'hyperactif ne chercha même pas à se trouver une excuse.

-Euh... Non.

-Cool, ça te dirait qu'on commence notre dossier de chimie? Ou au moins qu'on mette un emploi du temps en place pour voir quand on est libre.

-O-OK, bafouilla Stiles en la suivant du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Boyd comme d'habitude.

Cette histoire aussi lui était complètement sortie de la tête. En fait il oubliait beaucoup de choses cette semaine. C'était plutôt désagréable. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre mauvaise surprise.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Samedi vous croyez qu'on va déjà recevoir les textes pour la pièce?, demanda Erica.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Boyd. Le groupe qui est chargé de l'écriture ne doit pas avoir déjà terminé.

-Ça laisse encore un peu de répit à notre prince charmant, se moqua Isaac en adressant un sourire narquois à Derek qui grogna.

Erica, Isaac et Stiles sourirent à cette vue.

-En attendant j'ai entendu le groupe costume parler de toi, balança Erica l'air de rien. Apparemment elles ont toutes hâte de prendre tes mensurations.

Derek grogna encore une fois.

-Elles croient vraiment que je vais les autoriser à me toucher?

-Oh allez, y en a des pas mal, rétorqua Isaac. Tu pourrais en profiter.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça tout le groupe savait que Derek n'était pas particulièrement fidèle à sa petite-amie? Mais alors pourquoi ne savaient-ils pas pour Derek et lui? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Elles ne m'intéressent pas, répondit Derek fermement.

-Tu pourrais quand même essayer. Ça te changerait un peu de d'habitude.

Cette fois Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils étaient sérieux? Ils savaient tous qu'il était pris mais ils continuaient à le pousser à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre de côté? C'était vraiment... Il n'avait pas de mot pour ça. Cette Laura n'était pas aidée.

Pour un peu il pourrait avoir de la compassion pour elle. Mais finalement non.

-Sinon à part ça c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Martin, annonça Erica.

Stiles la regarda avec surprise. Comment savait elle quelle était la date de naissance de Lydia et pourquoi en parlait elle surtout?

-On y retourne cette année?, demanda Boyd.

L'hyperactif le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Il voulait y aller? Réellement? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers!

-J'espère que ce sera aussi bien que l'année dernière, ajouta Isaac.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux que l'année dernière, dit Derek.

Bien. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Ils n'étaient pas censés se détester?

-Comment on va la faire chier cette année?, reprit Erica avec jubilation.

L'hyperactif poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous m'avez foutu les boules, soupira-t-il.

Les quatre autres le dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur conversation comme s'il n'était pas intervenu.

-Je sais pas. Y a un thème spécial?, demanda Isaac.

-Soirée déguisée, répondit Boyd.

-C'est plutôt vague comme thème, commenta Derek.

-Ça peut être cool moi je trouve, intervint Erica. Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose d'inoubliable mais en même temps qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas.

-On pourrait tout simplement venir avec des masques, proposa Boyd.

-Et faire un déguisement de groupe pour quatre aussi, dit Isaac.

-Cinq, rectifièrent Erica et Derek en même temps.

Stiles les regarda tour à tour. Un petit blanc s'installa avant que Boyd brise la glace en reprenant la parole.

-Il y a les mousquetaires.

-Ils sont quatre, corrigea Isaac. A moins que tu veuilles faire le cardinal de Richelieu.

Erica pouffa.

-Le cardinal noir? Avec la perruque toute moche? Ça ferait bizarre.

-Sinon il y a Alice au pays des merveilles, suggéra Boyd à nouveau.

-Mouais... Mais à cinq c'est un peu chaud, non?, répondit Erica.

-Il y aurait Alice, le chapelier, le lapin, le chat et-

-Et toi tu fais la chenille, le coupa Isaac abruptement. Bien sûr. Merveilleuse idée.

Voyant que Boyd risquait de perdre son sang-froid, Derek reprit les rênes des recherches.

-Ou alors un truc plus général. Genre cow-boy et indiens.

-C'est pas assez original, s'opposa Erica.

-Et ça fait trop tapette les cow-boys, renchérit Isaac avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-J'avoue, ricana la jeune fille. Bref on met ça à la poubelle. Donc...

-Des pirates, l'interrompit Boyd. C'est classique mais on peut se débrouiller pour avoir des costumes pas mal.

Stiles lui n'osait pas participer. Surtout depuis la remarque d'Isaac sur les homosexuels. Il avait bien voulu voir la réaction de Derek mais il n'avait même pas tiqué. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné par l'insulte.

-Eh mais on pourrait faire Peter Pan!, s'exclama Erica avec enthousiasme. Ce serait trop mignon!

Stiles grimaça. Entendre le mot ''mignon'' sortir de la bouche d'Erica était quelque chose d'étrange.

-Et c'est Boyd qui fait Wendy!, s'esclaffa Isaac.

Boyd lui lança un regard fixe à glacer le sang qui calma Isaac instantanément.

-Derek fait le capitaine crochet, plaisanta Erica. Ça c'est sûr. Moi j'aimerais bien faire la fée clochette.

-Et toi Boyd?, provoqua Isaac. Tu veux faire le crocodile?

-Tu me lances encore une remarque de ce genre et j'écrase ton crâne entre mes orteils, répondit Boyd froidement.

Le ton sembla enfin convaincre Isaac d'arrêter.

-T'es de mauvais poil depuis ce matin, commenta le frisé. T'as tes règles ou quoi?

Le visage de Boyd se ferma complètement et il fusilla Isaac des yeux avant de prendre son plateau et de s'en aller.

-T'es vraiment con et insupportable toi, reprocha Erica avec un regard mauvais.

Puis elle se leva elle aussi pour suivre Boyd dehors. Isaac serra les dents et les poings en la voyant partir.

-Connard, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore?, demanda Derek intrigué en voyant ses amis partir les uns après les autres.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Isaac sèchement avant de quitter la table à son tour.

Un ange passa.

-Whaou, souffla Stiles alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Derek. J'ai strictement rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer...

Il scruta son voisin de table dont le front était plissé par l'inquiétude et la perplexité.

-...Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul, termina le cadet.

Derek se leva d'un coup et prit ses affaires.

-Viens. On y va.

Stiles le suivit docilement, soulagé que Derek ne soit pas partit sans lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Dès leur entrée en cours de littérature, Stiles chercha immédiatement les membres de la bande de Derek du regard. Il les rassembla rapidement et fit la moue.

Boyd et Erica étaient ensemble dans un coin alors qu'Isaac était seul à leurs tables habituelles. Aucun des trois ne semblaient de bonne humeur.

L'hyperactif entendit Derek soupirer devant lui. Cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui. C'était un peu comme s'il devait choisir un camp. Qui allait-il choisir?

Sûrement Isaac parce qu'il était seul.

Mais Derek le détrompa très vite et sa décision le surprit. Il n'alla s'asseoir avec aucun membre de sa bande. Il trouva seulement une table pour eux deux.

-Tu ne vas pas avec Isaac?

-C'est ce que tu aurais fait toi?, répondit Derek en le dévisageant comme une bête curieuse.

-Bah il est tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Il a choisi d'être seul. Et si je faisais ça je choisirais son camp et marquerais une préférence alors qu'ils sont tous mes amis. En plus il peut mieux réfléchir, expliqua Derek.

-Mais tu pourrais le conseiller ou au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe, contra Stiles.

-S'ils veulent en parler alors ils viendront me voir. Mais je n'irais pas vers eux sans qu'ils le demandent.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir?

-Ce sont leurs histoires. Ça les regarde.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, riposta le cadet.

-Eh bien sois moins curieux et tu seras moins frustré. Prends ça comme un conseil... amical.

Sur cette parole Derek mit un terme à la conversation.

Cette journée était quand même pourrie avec cette mauvaise ambiance. Etait-ce de sa faute? D'après les quelques regards qu'il saisissait çà et là dans chaque camp, ça ne faisait aucun doute. On avait quelque chose contre lui ou on lui cachait quelque chose. Et il voulait savoir quoi.

Que Derek soit d'accord avec lui ou non.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Au prochain chapitre il y aura un immeeeeeeeense bond en avant! Vous allez voir, ça devrait vous plaire! :D

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux, fidèles et patients. Surtout le dernier point en fait xD Je me rends compte que c'est long 27 chapitres pour attendre un peut-être hypothétique début de Sterek à peu près potable ^^'

Donc merci beaucoup à vous! :D

Merci pour les followers, les favoris et les reviews! Merci à **Alumette, Guest, mimily et sexwickk!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	28. J'ai lutté assez longtemps

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

**-**Anna Tsuchiya - Rose

-Righteous Brothes - Unchained Melody

**-**Christina Aguilera - Bound to you

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 28: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai lutté assez longtemps.

-Par ordre de la direction, l'accès à la réserve pour tout programme sportif est interdit, annonça le coach. Par conséquent, nos futures séances de course d'orientation qui étaient censées durer jusqu'au mois prochain sont annulées. Elles seront remplacées par des cours de badminton.

Stiles soupira en baissant les épaules. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un sport plus chiant que ça. En plus il était nul à cette discipline. Dès qu'il se retrouvait avec un manche entre les mains il perdait tous ses moyens.

Et Derek était bien placé pour le savoir.

L'hyperactif rougit de ses propres pensées.

-J'ai préparé des binômes. Vous aurez donc une note pour deux. Vous avez intérêt à bien vous coordonner.

Stiles grimaça. Il plaignait celui ou celle qui allait devoir se le farcir.

-Hale et Reyes. Boyd et Argent. Cook et Young.

Il écouta quelques noms sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à mettre réellement de visage tout en observant Derek de loin qui discutait enfin avec Erica. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Si Derek voulait bien partager les infos avec lui. Ce qui l'étonnerait maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Lahey et... euh... Bilinski.

Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard. Leur duo risquait de faire des étincelles. En plus ils n'étaient pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putain Stilinski! Bouge-toi un peu!, s'énerva Isaac. T'es une vraie larve!

-Va te faire foutre Lahey!, cria Stiles en retour alors que sa raquette lui glissait des doigts.

-Mais bouge tes jambes nom de dieu!

-Tu crois que je fais quoi là?!

L'hyperactif baissa son bras et leurs deux adversaires de l'autre côté du filet râlèrent pour la dixième interruption du match.

-Tu me fais chier! Voilà ce que tu fais!, hurla presque Isaac.

-Et toi alors? Tu crois que tu m'emmerdes pas? Connard!, s'insurgea l'aîné.

Isaac lâcha sa raquette qui toucha le sol dans un tintement qui signa le début des hostilités. Il fonça sur Stiles et l'empoigna par le col.

-Tu te crois vraiment tout permis, cracha-t-il en postillonant de colère sur le visage de Stiles. C'est pas parce que Derek te sauve le cul que t'as le droit de me faire chier. Je m'en fous complet de cette dette.

-Alors t'en as rien à faire de ce qu'il est arrivé à Reyes?

Le coup partit sans prévenir et vint percuter le nez de Stiles qui recula brusquement. Des exclamations résonnèrent autour d'eux et un coup de sifflet vint du coach qui accouru vers eux précipitamment.

Stiles se plia en deux en tenant l'endroit blessé et il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa bouche et ses mains.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça espèce de fils de pute!, continua de crier Isaac.

-Non mais vous êtes timbrés! Lahey, recule!, ordonna le coach en poussant son élève turbulent d'une main sur le torse. Hey Bilinski, ça va?

L'adolescent roula des yeux. Il pissait le sang mais tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Stiles?, héla une voix proche.

L'interpellé loucha sur la main que Derek venait de poser sur son épaule.

-Que quelqu'un emmène Bilinski à l'infirmerie.

Derek resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du blessé qu'il dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase. Une fille sur leur chemin tendit un mouchoir à Stiles qui le prit en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Franchement, il n'allait jamais ressortir entier de cette année scolaire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Que s'est-il passé avec Isaac? Interrogea Derek en se penchant vers son protégé.

-T'as déjà oublié ton discours de tout à l'heure sur ce sujet? Je t'ai demandé quelque chose?, râla Stiles en examinant rapidement son mouchoir imbibé de sang.

Derek soupira.

-Toi c'est pas la même chose.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas ton pote?

-Parce que si je ne sais pas qui t'en veut je ne pourrais pas te protéger, confia Derek.

-C'est pas nouveau qu'Isaac ne me piffe pas. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il a dû suivre le mouvement quand t'as décidé de me détester, reprocha Stiles avec un regard noir.

-Je crois que c'est plus profond que ça.

-Ouais ben s'il pouvait garder sa profondeur pour lui ça m'arrangerait, maugréa le cadet en épongeant son nez avec moins d'aplomb.

Derek fit un demi-tour pour faire face à Stiles. Il le reluqua avec un regard aguicheur.

-J'aimerais bien que tu partages ta profondeur avec moi par contre.

Il glissa sa main sur la taille du plus jeune qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il retira la main pour la rendre à son propriétaire.

-Comment tu fais pour toujours faire retomber nos discussions là-dessus?

-Faut dire que tu me tends la perche à chaque fois.

Stiles accéléra le pas en tenant toujours son mouchoir imbibé de sang contre sa bouche.

-Il est de travers?, demanda l'hyperactif en regardant Derek.

L'aîné se pencha pour mieux voir et attrapa doucement la nuque de Stiles pour rapprocher leurs visages.

-Il est toujours aussi adorable, taquina-t-il.

Stiles grimaça juste au moment où ils arrivaient devant l'infirmerie. Derek toqua et entra directement en entraînant son fardeau sa suite.

L'infirmière leva à peine les yeux de son dossier avant d'y replonger une seconde le temps qu'elle réalise. Puis elle releva vivement la tête avec un air inquiet.

-Monsieur Stilinski! Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait?

-Whaou la réputation, marmonna Stiles dans sa barbe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je le retiens ce Lahey, grommela Stiles en sortant de l'infirmerie seul.

Derek avait été obligé de rejoindre son cours pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait du blessé et la femme avait presque dû le déloger à coup de balai.

Vu que l'heure de sport était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il était partit, elle devait être terminée depuis un moment et toute sa classe devait déjà avoir quitté les lieux. En plus d'après le silence qui régnait dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires, il devait avoir raison.

Stiles entra dans les vestiaires effectivement vides.

-Ça a va Bilinski?, demanda le coach qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Ouais je suis OK.

Finstock hocha la tête en paraissant vaguement soulagé et il dépassa son élève pour quitter l'endroit.

Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller prendre ses affaires. Il enleva son t-shirt qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête et quand sa vision fut à nouveau dégagée, il sursauta en se retenant de crier.

-Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolée, s'excusa Erica en se mordant la lèvre. Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait...

La blonde se tenait un peu intimidée en face du garçon qui jeta son t-shirt dans son sac et prit celui de rechange.

-Stiles... Je... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

Il acquiesça distraitement, plus occupé à trouver une manière polie de faire sortir Erica le temps qu'il se change. Ça devait faire plus de huit ans qu'il ne s'était plus déshabillé devant un membre de la gente féminine et ça ne lui faisait pas plus envie que ça.

-C'est... enfin... A propos d'Isaac et euh...

Stiles arrêta son habillage pour écouter ce qu'avait la jeune fille à lui dire en espérant qu'elle s'en aille rapidement.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez les hommes?, attaqua Derek en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Erica parut affolée et elle bredouilla quelque chose avant de sortir d'un pas précipité. Les deux garçons la regardèrent passer la porte sans dire un mot.

-Elle te voulait quoi?, demanda Derek en s'asseyant sur un banc à côté de Stiles pour l'examiner de son regard de braise.

Finalement le cadet ne savait pas s'il préférait la présence d'Erica ou de Derek quand il se changeait. Mais désormais il n'avait plus le choix, il ne pouvait pas forcer Derek à sortir alors il enfila son t-shirt. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Comme Derek l'avait dit, ils s'étaient déjà vus nus à plusieurs reprises.

Alors il enleva son jogging et Derek siffla d'appréciation.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le soleil?, se moqua Derek.

-Très drôle, rétorqua Stiles en riant jaune.

Il enfila son jean et ferma rapidement sa braguette.

-Je suis mort de rire, ironisa-t-il encore.

-T'es vraiment blanc comme un cul, remarqua Derek en souriant. En vacances tu paraissais moins... Blanc.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le bronzage? Répliqua Stiles. En six mois j'ai bien eu le temps de le perdre.

Derek leva la main et releva légèrement le haut de l'hyperactif pour lorgner la petite bande de peau.

-Franchement c'est fou comme ça change.

-Si ça te plaît pas arrête de mater, s'irrita Stiles en tirant sur son t-shirt pour le descendre.

L'aîné retira sa main et se leva en faufilant ses doigts dans les passants du jean de Stiles. Il tira dessus pour l'attirer à lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Stiles ferma les yeux et s'accrocha aux pans du blouson de Derek en attendant le contact tant désiré. L'aîné le lui accorda aussitôt en une pression agréablement tiède et savoureuse.

Il recula son visage comme pour demander son accord au plus jeune puis réunit à nouveau leurs bouches en manque. Pendant plusieurs minutes seuls les bruits humides de leurs lèvres qui se retrouvaient sans cesse et le froissement de leurs vêtements se firent entendre dans la salle déserte.

C'était un moment hors du temps. Un peu magique du point de vue de Stiles.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle d'intimité que personne ne pouvait éclater. Il aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment.

Ils se séparèrent à peine, juste assez pour pouvoir prendre la parole à voix basse.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de tes défaites, chuchota Derek en caressant tendrement le poignet du cadet. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter d'être buté comme tu l'es?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres en dévorant celles de l'aîné des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il était temps. Il le savait. Il était idiot de continuer à lutter. Mais en même temps il avait hérité du même caractère que son père. Quand il se trompait il préférait s'embourber dedans plutôt que d'avouer son erreur.

-Je crois que ce serait bien oui, murmura Stiles à son tour avant d'embrasser chastement Derek qui parut aussi surprit qu'heureux de la nouvelle. Mais...

-Mais?

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une si bonne idée que ça.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu le veux. Je le veux, énuméra Derek. Où est le problème?

-Le problème...

C'était Laura. Cette satanée Laura qui lui pourrissait la vie et qui l'empêchait par ses principes d'entamer une relation avec le garçon de ses rêves. Il ne trouvait pas ça moral de voler celui d'une autre.

-Le problème c'est moi que ça regarde.

La lueur de regret et de chagrin qui passa dans les yeux verts de Derek fit de la peine à Stiles. Il tenait probablement le cœur de l'aîné entre ses mains et pourtant il agissait comme un con. Comme toujours.

-Je devrais aller rejoindre Reyes, souffla Stiles en détournant les yeux.

Il préférait fuir le problème et faire comme si tout allait bien pour lui plutôt que d'avouer qu'il appréciait Derek plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Derek poussa un long soupir et lâcha l'hyperactif pour rejoindre la sortie, Stiles le suivant la tête basse.

-Elle doit déjà être à la bibliothèque, déclara le cadet en ne la voyant pas près de la porte. C'est elle qui me ramène ce soir?

-Non, répondit Derek qui avait repris son expression impénétrable. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

-T'y tiens hein?, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Stiles.

-Plutôt oui.

-Et tu vas où en attendant qu'on ait fini? Voir l'entraînement de crosse?

Stiles tenta un sourire mais il devait être particulièrement maladroit et forcé compte tenu du regard peu convaincu de Derek. Il voulait juste dissiper le malaise et déloger la gêne qui prenait largement ses aises entre eux.

-Non, je viens avec vous.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil.

-Tu vas t'emmerder à nous regarder bosser.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour mon divertissement, ironisa Derek. Mais c'est bon. Je sais déjà comment m'occuper.

-Ah oui?, s'étonna faussement Stiles. Personnellement je ne t'imagine pas lire un roman ou faire tes devoirs.

-Non, je vais faire mon passe-temps favori.

-Et qui est..? Pas me faire chier j'espère?, plaisanta le cadet.

-Presque, répondit Derek qui venait de retrouver son petit sourire en coin. Je préfère t'embarrasser.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire ne trompait certainement pas Derek qui l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

-Casse bonbon, insulta gentiment Stiles en repoussant délicatement son prétendant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'expression qu'eut Erica en voyant arriver les deux garçons inquiéta Stiles. Elle semblait réellement mal. Etait-ce en rapport avec ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire tout à l'heure?

-T- tu vas rester ici?, bafouilla la jeune fille en s'adressant à Derek.

Pour toute réponse il s'assit d'un côté de la table et s'y adossa confortablement. Stiles prit place à côté d'Erica qui avait déjà sorti son ordinateur qui était ouvert devant elle.

Après un dernier regard frustré dans la direction de Derek, Erica se mit au travail.

-On commence par se faire un planning?, proposa-t-elle.

-Ouais. Commençons par ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après s'être mis d'accord sur des dates et des lieux de rendez-vous, Erica et Stiles se décollèrent enfin de leur écran. Le garçon s'étira en arrière et il remarqua les yeux fermés de Derek qui semblait dormir. Il avait les bras et les jambes croisées, le menton collé à son torse, la respiration lente.

-Tu crois qu'il dort?, demanda Stiles en le désignant du menton.

-Il en a l'air en tout cas, remarqua la blonde. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Ils l'observèrent un moment en silence.

-Stiles... Pour tout à l'heure...

-Ouais?

-Oublie ce moment atrocement humiliant et honteux, OK?, supplia presque la jeune fille.

-OK, pas de problème.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres avec force, désireux maintenant de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire de si important. Mais il prit exemple sur Derek un peu plus tôt et se tut, respectant son choix de ne rien dire.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question?, demanda Erica.

-Vas-y toujours...

-Que voulait dire la prof la dernière fois quand on parlait du spectacle?

Le garçon grimaça.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

La blonde parut gênée et elle laissa son regard dériver sur le côté pour éviter celui de son interlocuteur. Stiles se rendit rapidement compte qu'il l'avait frustré. Il secoua la tête de lassitude en soufflant silencieusement.

-Je faisais partie d'un club de danse à l'in- euh là où j'étais avant et j'étais plutôt bon, raconta l'hyperactif d'un ton morne.

-T'as l'air triste quand tu en parles, remarqua Erica en se décalant lentement vers son partenaire.

Stiles haussa les épaules en gardant le regard dans le vide.

-J'ai eu un stupide accident. Vraiment ridicule. Tout le monde s'est foutu de moi pendant des mois... Sauf que moi ça ne m'a pas fait rire. Depuis je ne peux plus danser...

Les genoux d'Erica touchaient maintenant la cuisse de Stiles aussi discrètement que possible.

-Ça te manque?

-Ouais, confia l'hyperactif. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. En plus c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de...

Il secoua la tête. Il avait failli en dire trop. Mais les confessions c'était terminé.

Il reprit pied avec la réalité et remarqua finalement le rapprochement qu'avait opéré Erica. Il se décala et regarda furtivement dans la direction de Derek qui semblait faire une grimace de dégoût dans son sommeil. Ou son ''pas sommeil'' peut-être.

Stiles l'inspecta suspicieusement en cherchant à savoir s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il faisait semblant pour une raison inconnue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après deux heures de travail, leur planning était bouclé et ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques pistes pour leur futur dossier. Stiles était fier d'eux et il était soulagé que la journée soit enfin finie. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'étaler dans son lit et dormir de tout son saoul.

Derek se redressa après avoir fait la bise à Erica et la jeune fille démarra son scooter d'un geste sûr et habitué.

-Alors le mystère est enfin levé, déclara Derek en s'adossant à sa moto.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu es vraiment un bon danseur.

Stiles soupira.

-Déjà... Tu en doutais?, rétorqua le cadet. Et ensuite, je savais que tu étais réveillé espèce de tricheur.

-Tu crois réellement que je suis du genre à m'endormir n'importe où? Je suis toujours sur mes gardes.

L'hyperactif pensa avec cynisme que ça devait être plutôt pratique vu son infidélité pour ne pas se faire prendre.

-T'es pas un agent secret, corrigea Stiles. T'es juste un ado normal. Enfin à peu près.

-Ça ne change rien. Et puis Erica était gênée que je sois là pour vous voir travailler.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle doit se montrer sympathique avec toi pour réussir à bien travailler et qu'elle n'aime pas se montrer comme ça devant moi. Ou devant n'importe qui d'autre à part Boyd et Isaac.

-Pourquoi pas toi?, insista Stiles.

-On n'est pas assez proches.

-Mais elle ne paraît pas particulièrement proche de Boyd non plus.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es aveugle, charria l'aîné. Je suis sûr que tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Isaac et elle.

-C'est pas le cas?

-Non. Ils sont comme frère et sœur. Ils se connaissaient avant qu'on ne forme le groupe.

-Ah bon? Et toi, comment tu es arrivé là?

-Concours de circonstances.

Derek mit son casque pour mettre un terme à la conversation et Stiles comprit le message. Il monta derrière son garde du corps et posa ses mains sur sa taille avec hésitation. Il essaya de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le même espace de sécurité entre eux que le matin autant pour se préserver de la tentation comme de faire encore plus de mal à Derek qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Y a quelqu'un?, cria Stiles dans toute la maison.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il comprit que son père devait encore faire des heures supplémentaires. Il se demanda s'il en faisait déjà lors de son absence ou si c'était parce que la maison abritait une nouvelle bouche à nourrir que le shérif avait repris cette vieille habitude.

Stiles soupira. Au moins il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi il n'allait plus au lycée en Jeep ni pourquoi il y allait avec Derek Hale.

Son censé ennemi juré.

C'était une situation plutôt spéciale.

-S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A-

-Psst! Stiles! Réveille-toi! Psst!

Une grimace déforma le visage de Stiles et il se frotta les yeux en grognant de mécontentement. Il papillonna des paupières et attendit un moment que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour voir celui qui l'appelait mais il était seul.

-Psst! Stiles! Bouge tes jolies fesses de ton pieu!

L'adolescent eut une mine perplexe et se leva prudemment de son lit. Apparemment les appels venaient de l'extérieur. Du jardin pour être plus précis.

Alors il avança un peu mollement et sans grand enthousiasme vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit après une longue hésitation.

-Stiles!

L'hyperactif baissa la tête et aperçut avec surprise une silhouette debout sur la pelouse. Stiles plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir dans le noir ambiant et l'inconnu l'aida dans sa tâche en s'approchant de la maison.

-Hale?

Derek lui fit signe de descendre et Stiles inspecta sa tenue. Il n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. Et puis sa tête au réveil n'était pas la chose la plus sexy au monde non plus.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, Stiles referma sa fenêtre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi t'es là si tard?, grelotta Stiles en se frottant les bras vigoureusement.

-Je voulais te voir. Tu me manquais, avoua Derek.

-C'est tout? T'aurais pu attendre demain pour ça, grommela le cadet en frissonnant.

-Je ne pouvais pas... Je voulais savoir s'il y avait encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'espoir... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, tu es mon oxygène...

Stiles arqua un sourcil plus que surprit. Etait-ce réellement Derek? Il semblait... différent. Avait-il bu? Etait-il saoul?

-Hale... T'es bizarre. T'es sûr que ça va?

-Non, geignit Derek en prenant tout à coup Stiles contre lui.

Il serra ses bras autour de son corps gelé en nichant son visage dans le cou du cadet. Stiles glapit de surprise et resta les bras ballants alors que l'aîné le pressait de plus en plus fort contre lui.

-Tu m'étouffes!

-Tu m'empêches de respirer toi aussi, rétorqua Derek en retenant Stiles de quitter son étreinte. Je ne peux plus vivre depuis que je te connais. Tu pompes tout mon temps, toute mon énergie. Je n'ai plus rien à donner à Laura. Ma Laura. Je l'aime tant. Et toi tu as tout gâché. Mais je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime...

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux sous la violence du choc. La vérité le heurta de plein fouet et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Derek pour le sentir contre lui.

Il l'aimait!

C'était quoi ce délire? C'était incompréhensible!

-Tu m'aimes Stiles. Ne cherche pas à fuir. Tu m'aimes. Je le sais. On le sait tous.

-Tous?, releva Stiles perplexe.

-On le sait _tous_, répéta Derek.

L'hyperactif remarqua enfin l'ombre au fond du jardin plusieurs mètres derrière eux. Elle s'avança lentement et Stiles tenta de reconnaître son visage. En vain. Il était impossible de rien distinguer. Et cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait nuit. Non, le visage de la personne qui approchait n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle pourtant! La plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue.

Sauf qu'elle pleurait.

De colère et de rage.

-Rends le moi!, s'écria-t-elle en approchant dangereusement. Rends le moi!

Derek recula et lâcha Stiles par la même occasion pour le fuir et aller se réfugier derrière l'inconnue.

-M-Mais attendez! Je n'ai rien fait!, essaya de se défendre Stiles en protégeant son visage derrière ses avant-bras.

Mais déjà Laura le poussait en arrière.

Il tomba.

Et se fracassa le dos contre le parquet de sa chambre.

-Aïe! Putain de bordel de chiotte de rêve de merde!, Jura Stiles empêtré dans sa couette.

Une fois vidé de toute énergie à force de se débattre contre le vide, l'adolescent arrêta tout mouvement. Il laissa ses bras retomber mollement de part et d'autre de lui en fixant son plafond pensivement.

Ça lui avait semblé si réel. Et il aurait tellement aimé que la première moitié de son cauchemar soit réalité. Mais ce n'était qu'un nouveau fantasme de sa cervelle d'hyperactif frustré et en manque. Pas la vérité.

Couvert de sueur, l'adolescent se dépêtra méthodiquement de ses draps collants et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait envie de vomir.

Il détestait tellement faire des rêves de ce genre. Ça lui faisait du mal à chaque fois qu'il en faisait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à faire la différence entre cauchemars et réalité. Ça lui serait très utile et bénéfique.

Mais en attendant, il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à s'endormir après une frayeur de cette envergure alors il ouvrit le placard où son père rangeait les médicaments. Il fouilla entre ses bouteilles d'Adderall et les anti-inflammatoires avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

La boîte de somnifères échappa des mains de Stiles alors qu'il sursautait violemment à l'arrivée inattendue du shérif.

-Je- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit le cadet.

-Tu veux me le raconter?

-Non, répondit Stiles sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Le shérif hocha la tête et passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Très bien. Si tu changes d'avis... Tu sais où me trouver. En attendant va te recoucher. Et sans ça s'il te plaît, dit l'adulte en prenant la boîte de somnifères dans sa main.

Stiles soupira et prit une serviette à la place pour s'essuyer les cheveux sommairement avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre la peur au ventre.

Cette fois son rêve c'était terminé bien différemment de d'habitude. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être la dispute entre Erica, Boyd et Isaac le turlupinait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer? Ou alors peut-être était-ce le moment qu'il avait passé avec Derek aux vestiaires qui le travaillait bien trop pour quelqu'un de non-intéressé par une relation avec le beau brun?

En tout cas, il redoutait Laura. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Il la voyait comme une menace et plus que tout il avait peur que Derek la choisisse plutôt que lui.

Ça lui donnait une information importante sur comment il percevait sa relation avec Derek. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il voulait céder et gagner le cœur de son aîné.

Alors il le ferait. Et dès demain d'ailleurs. Il parlerait à Derek et lui avouerait tout.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Merci à tous! Cette fiction a dépassé les 700 reviews!

Oui, encore un rêve, mais cette fois je n'ai pas laissé de doute planer pour vous frustrer. xD Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment arrivé (heureusement parce que Derek est tellement neuneu que ça m'a gêné d'écrire cette... chose dans le jardin xD)

Et j'imagine que les dernier qui n'ont pas comprit ce qu'Isaac a contre Stiles ont saisit avec ce chapitre. :)

Merci à tous les favoris, les followers et les reviews! Merci à **Amanda, Mimily et Minzy**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	29. Sa réaction est surprenante

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence (enfin à partir de maintenant ce sera plus pour les lime ou lemon (même s'ils ne seront pas très détaillés (je reste prude de ce côté-là xD (Même si dans mon esprit c'est pas ça du tout (Et oui, peut-être que personne ne lira ça donc j'écris ce que je veux comme connerie xD (Pardon...))))))))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire (Il ne me plaît toujours pas et ne ressemble pas exactement à ce que je voulais mais ça passe... Enfin j'espère) !

**Petite info musicale:**

-The Devil wears Prada - Louder than thunder

-Fever Ray - Keep the streets empty for me

-Fallulah - Give us a little love

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 29: Si tu savais à quel point... Sa réaction est surprenante.

_Le lendemain..._

-Ta Jeep a un problème?, interrogea le shérif en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Non pourquoi?

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi quelqu'un t'avait emmené au lycée hier matin.

Le ton badin de la conversation ne trompa aucunement Stiles qui avait très bien remarqué le grand intérêt que son père portait à ses questions. Seulement il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre pour ne pas se trahir.

Pour camoufler un peu son embarras, l'adolescent se cacha derrière sa tasse.

-Euh... C'est juste un arrangement écologique et économique.

Le shérif fit semblant de croire l'excuse et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Ah et j'allais oublier. Harris nous a donné nos binôme cette semaine du coup elle viendra ici ce samedi pour bosser, prévint Stiles pour changer de sujet.

-Elle?, releva l'adulte.

-Ouais pourquoi?

Le shérif sourit.

-Je vois... Il était temps.

Stiles soupira en roulant des yeux. Bon, au lieu d'apprendre qu'il fréquentait un mec il croyait qu'il sortait en cachette avec une fille. Ça allait être drôle de voir sa tête lorsqu'il reconnaîtrait Erica.

Un bruit de moteur bien connu de Stiles approcha de la maison et il sortit rapidement après avoir salué son père d'un geste enjoué.

Il était surexcité. Il avait hâte de discuter avec Derek pour enfin savoir si son rêve contenait un fond de vérité. Il voulait savoir. Il en avait besoin. Et si effectivement Derek l'aimait, peut-être que les choses pourraient beaucoup changer. Et en mieux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait juste oublié un détail. Un petit truc insignifiant qui s'était passé la veille.

Il avait repoussé Derek.

Et ce dernier ne l'avait certainement pas oublié vu sa froideur par rapport à la joie du cadet.

-Salut...?, tenta Stiles timidement en guettant le moindre signe positif venant de l'aîné.

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un casque tendu dans sa direction qu'il attrapa maladroitement.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas quitté en si mauvais termes, si?

Ne cherchant pas plus longtemps à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement torturé de Derek, Stiles monta derrière le motard sans dire un mot de plus.

Il trouverait bien une autre occasion de lui parler plus tard dans la journée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles su en voyant Isaac séparé de Boyd et Erica que la situation n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. Et lui ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés.

N'ayant aucune envie de s'approcher d'Isaac, il s'assit de lui-même loin de lui mais pas non plus près du second camp.

Derek s'assit à côté de lui en silence tout en gardant son regard rivé sur l'écran de son portable. Il se passait quoi encore pour qu'il l'ignore comme ça? Il avait pris part à la dispute ou il avait juste changé d'avis sur lui?

Et puis Stiles s'emmerdait déjà. Personne n'allait lui parler de toute la journée et il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Il le sentait venir.

En fait Derek était chiant comme mec. Toujours muet comme une tombe. Même Boyd paraissait être une pipelette à côté de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Au déjeuner le même cinéma continua. Personne ne parlait mais au moins ils étaient tous assis à la même table. C'était un progrès. Et ça prouvait qu'ils pouvaient se réconcilier. Ce n'était qu'un froid passager.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Stiles de s'ennuyer à mourir. Alors il poussa un soupir.

Il ne supporterait pas longtemps cette ambiance de mort. C'était encore pire que ses repas avec son père et c'était bien peu dire.

L'attention de l'hyperactif dériva plus loin de son déjeuner funèbre et il croisa le regard de Scott au fond du réfectoire. Ils se toisèrent avec curiosité, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment quel était ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était mis à marcher au ralenti autour de lui depuis que ses yeux restaient plongés dans ceux de son ancien meilleur ami.

Que voulait-il de lui? Allison aurait-elle dit vrai? Voulait-il faire un pas vers lui?

Un coup violent sur la table ramena Stiles à ses voisins directs qui tournèrent tous les yeux vers Derek. Il fixa l'hyperactif d'un regard sévère et énervé.

-Arrête de soupirer. Ça me fait chier.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur face à la soudaine violence du garçon. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup?

-Je suis pas ton chien. T'as pas à me parler comme ça, rétorqua-t-il mauvais.

-Je te parle comme je veux.

Derek lança un regard dur à Stiles qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

-Tu es là, c'est déjà bien assez.

-Si tu veux que je me casse dis le tout de suite, grogna Stiles. C'est toi qui veux que je reste à l'origine.

-Ouais bah je commence à regretter, répondit Derek avec un regard sombre.

Le cadet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdit. Il venait vraiment... de dire ça?

Il nageait en plein délire là. Derek venait de le rembarrer.

C'était... douloureux. Très douloureux. Derek avait-il ressenti la même chose la veille?

En tout cas lui ne se sentait pas capable de maîtriser ses émotions avec autant de talent que l'aîné et il décida qu'il serait mieux pour lui de s'en aller avant de sortir les poings.

Alors Stiles prit son plateau et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Il fuyait clairement mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Il se sentait sur le point de pleurer et ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de le faire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous n'avez pas l'air si flamboyant que d'habitude monsieur Stilinski, se moqua Harris en voyant Stiles arriver dans sa classe en avance. Mes retenues vous manquent-elles tellement?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur. Stiles oublia bien vite l'homme et croisa les bras sur sa table pour y déposer son visage.

Il soupira en baissant les épaules de déception. Il n'aurait pas dû partir ce midi. Il aurait dû se la fermer et rester. Maintenant il allait se retrouver seul à nouveau. Mais il ne le supportait plus. Et puis ce serait si... stupide et dommage que Derek le vire de sa bande juste quand il voulait accepter sa défaite totale. Vraiment dommage. Vraiment con surtout. Que ce soit pour Derek comme pour lui.

Justement alors qu'il pensait à son béguin d'été, ce dernier arriva dans la salle qu'il fouilla du regard avant de retrouver l'hyperactif et d'avancer vers lui avec détermination.

Seulement il se fit prendre sa place par Erica qui s'assit brusquement à côté de Stiles. L'aîné se stoppa net et repartit vers les places du fond en fulminant.

Stiles remercia la jeune fille du regard. Il ne se serait pas sentit d'écouter les insultes de Derek encore une fois.

Erica lui sourit doucement en acceptant ses remerciements. Stiles remarqua qu'elle lui souriait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps. Il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La vibration de son portable sortit Stiles de sa léthargie due à l'ennui que provoquait le cours d'Harris sur lui. Il vérifia discrètement son portable sous sa table et soupira en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

Que lui voulait donc encore ''L'homme de ses rêves''?

-'Je dois te parler. Rdv aux vestiaires nord avant début du match de ce soir. Viens stp.'

Stiles se tourna sur sa chaise pour voir l'arrière de la salle où Derek guettait sa réaction.

Devait-il y aller ou non? Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce midi ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie. Mais qu'avait-il à y perdre? Au mieux il aurait une explication pour son comportement de ce midi, au pire il pouvait toujours lui balancer un coup de genoux dans les parties.

Satisfait de son programme, Stiles envoya une réponse positive à son prétendant et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant cette invitation.

Il reprit son stylo, releva les yeux vers l'avant et déglutit bruyamment.

-Oh non, gémit-il plaintivement. Pas _encore_?

Harris le scrutait de son regard vicieux en le dominant de toute sa hauteur en une présence menaçante et silencieuse.

De nombreux regards se fixaient petit à petit sur eux, se demandant tous ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi le professeur s'était arrêté de parler.

-Je vous ennuie peut-être?, dit Harris en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Pas du tout, répondit Stiles précipitamment.

-Donnez-moi votre téléphone.

Harris tendit la main et l'élève sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il allait mourir. Pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui? Déjà avec Edwards cette semaine, maintenant Harris. Ils se liguaient tous contre lui ou quoi?

Il se retint de lancer un regard à Derek pour ne pas le griller et ressortit son portable de sa poche. Finalement c'était une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas son prénom comme pseudo.

Stiles posa son téléphone dans la main ouverte du professeur.

-Nous allons faire un peu de lecture, annonça le sadique en puissance.

Il pianota sur l'appareil à la recherche du message le plus récent et le trouva rapidement. Il le parcourut des yeux et les écarquilla avec surprise. Il avait sûrement dû voir le nom de l'expéditeur.

Stiles se sentit mal. Le message en lui-même n'était pas spécial, mais ajouté à l'expéditeur, ça prenait une toute autre dimension.

Honteux, l'hyperactif baissa la tête, prêt à vivre la pire humiliation de sa vie. Seulement l'adulte ne disait toujours rien.

Beaucoup d'élèves autour d'eux attendaient avec impatience. Mais Harris tendit le portable à son propriétaire qui n'en cru pas ses yeux. Le prof le plus sadique de Beacon Hills se montrait... gentil? Compatissant? Y aurait-il un cœur après tout dans ce mec?

Il reprit son bien avec soulagement et Harris continua son cours comme si de rien n'était.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'aurais pas dû venir, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même en faisant les cent pas. Je le savais, j'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Ça faisait déjà dix minutes que l'adolescent attendait au point de rendez-vous indiqué par Derek et toujours aucune trace de lui.

Il commençait à redouter une mauvaise plaisanterie destinée à l'humilier encore plus.

Heureusement il ne risquait pas de faire de mauvaise rencontre puisque ces vestiaires étaient toujours inutilisés. Personne n'irait le déranger ici. Il pouvait se morfondre sans risque.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond. Il n'allait quand même pas se prendre un lapin, si? Pourquoi Derek aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Ca n'avait aucune logique.

-Allez, allez, allez. Ramène-toi ici, ordonna le garçon à voix basse.

A peine l'ordre donné, il entendit la porte grincer et quelqu'un entrer dans la salle.

-Hale?, appela-t-il.

Derek apparut sur sa gauche et il s'appuya contre des casiers.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir, continua Stiles secrètement soulagé.

-Petit empêchement. Mais merci d'être resté.

Stiles croisa les bras d'un air sévère. Le soulagement passé, il avait hâte d'entendre les explications de l'aîné sur son comportement de la matinée.

-Tu me voulais quoi?, dit-il agressivement.

-Je t'ai froissé j'ai l'impression..., remarqua Derek.

-Ouais, t'as remarqué? Tu fais des progrès côté relations sociales.

L'aîné soupira.

-T'es chiant tu sais? Si je t'ai parlé comme ça c'est parce qu'hier soir on m'a reproché d'être trop laxiste avec toi.

Un rictus mécontent déforma le visage de Stiles. Mauvaise excuse. Peut-être pas la pire mais pas loin.

-Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire?, rétorqua le cadet.

-Je ne veux pas perdre la face devant les autres, voulu se défendre Derek.

-Pff... Mais quel connard, maugréa Stiles entre ses dents. Tu trouves que c'est une excuse valable pour m'avoir dit ça? Tu te rends même pas compte que tes mots peuvent blesser...

Derek se décolla des casiers et s'approcha prudemment de Stiles.

-En fait... Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça... C'est juste que...Je déteste l'idée d'être faible dès que ça te concerne. Je déteste vraiment ça.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec désapprobation. Etrangement il détestait quand Derek se confiait. A chaque fois il arrivait à le piéger. Dès qu'il devenait tactile s'en était fini de la ''volonté de fer'' de Stiles. Il cédait à chaque frôlement, à chaque baiser.

Alors quand il vit la main de Derek s'approcher de lui il la repoussa d'un geste sec.

-Je veux des excuses Hale, commanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne comprendras jamais ça ou quoi? Je veux que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir blessé, précisa l'hyperactif.

Derek lui prit la main d'un mouvement vif et l'approcha de son visage.

-Je suis désolé, _Stiles_.

Oh... Ca ce n'était pas banal. Derek Hale qui s'excusait _sincèrement._.. Ca changeait pas mal de choses pour Stiles.

Il posa sa main sur la joue du cadet et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent presque.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te déteste vraiment, nuança Derek en effleurant le visage de Stiles du bout des doigts.

L'hyperactif ferma les paupières à demi alors que la bouche de l'aîné frôlait la sienne.

-J'en suis certain, murmura Stiles en réponse.

Derek posa son autre main sur la hanche de Stiles pour le coller à lui.

-Tu me rends faible. Je te hais pour ça, avoua le plus vieux.

-Je suis ta kryptonite perso, souffla Stiles avec amusement.

L'aîné sourit et réduisit enfin la distance entre leurs deux visages. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient faibles tous les deux en présence de l'autre.

Ils étaient complètement accro l'un à l'autre. C'était une dépendance. Une véritable drogue. Et Stiles adorait ça. Il n'aurait changé leur histoire pour rien au monde. Quand Derek l'embrassait comme il le faisait en ce moment-même, il avait l'impression de vivre comme jamais. C'était un sentiment extraordinaire. Incroyable.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier la réalité. Ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux et de leur petit monde.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça?, défia Stiles d'une voix déterminée en s'éloignant de quelques millimètres du visage de Derek. Juste avec ta petite explication merdique et tes petites excuses?

-Elles étaient sincères, protesta l'accusé en reprenant les lèvres du cadet avec ferveur.

La rancune de Stiles se coinça dans sa gorge. Leurs souffles irréguliers et profonds se mêlèrent entre eux alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser.

Stiles enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et se cambra contre lui pour avoir un maximum de contact. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche avec passion sans se soucier du reste.

Enfin sauf Stiles qui continuait à vouloir sauver les apparences.

-Hale, tu crois faire quoi là?, haleta-t-il. Ça ne marche pas avec moi ça.

-C'est bien ce que je constate, répliqua Derek le regard fiévreux en passant ses mains sur la taille de Stiles avec désir.

Un feu brûlant de désir rongeait les reins du cadet qui se consumait lentement au contact de son amant. Derek avança de quelques pas, faisant reculer Stiles jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne doucement contre un casier métallique.

Apparemment il adorait faire ça. Il était comme ça. Son côté sauvage ressortait de temps en temps. Mais Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment quand il retenait ses forces. A vrai dire ce petit côté bestial l'excitait au plus haut point.

Derek s'arracha de la bouche maltraitée de Stiles et glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa gorge, se rassasiant du parfum aimé du cadet. L'hyperactif savoura les petites attentions bien agréables.

-Tu ne-

-Tais-toi, grogna Derek en donnant un léger coup de dent dans la peau sensible de Stiles pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

Le cadet sourit de la fausse menace et se demanda comment la situation pouvait toujours autant dégénérer dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul.

-Derek? Derek t'es là?, héla une voix féminine depuis le couloir.

Stiles sursauta et Derek parut affolé une fraction de seconde avant de quitter les bras de l'hyperactif sans un regard ni un mot. Puis il prit immédiatement le chemin de la sortie d'un pas déterminé et ouvrit la porte d'un geste un peu trop brusque pour être naturel.

Il fuyait? Il avait peur d'être retrouvé avec Stiles?

-Derek?

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il n'osait pas.

-Je suis là Laura, prévint Derek en fermant la porte des vestiaires derrière lui.

-Ah te voilà enfin! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore? Le match va commencer!

-Rien, répondit l'adolescent. On peut y aller.

L'hyperactif entendit le couple s'en aller et il s'approcha de la porte d'une démarche incertaine. Il l'entrouvrit et regarda Derek et sa petite-amie partir le cœur lourd. Il n'était rien d'après Derek.

Rien.

Il avait presque entendu son cœur se fendre en entendant les paroles de Derek. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose si horrible en sachant qu'il pouvait encore entendre leur conversation?

Stiles vit de loin Laura prendre Derek par le bras et ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses ongles perforent la peau de ses paumes. Derek n'était qu'un connard. Et il le savait mieux que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il allait devoir choisir.

Stiles se reprit en réalisant ses pensées. Non, Derek n'aurait rien à choisir. Laura était sa petite-amie. Celle qu'il avait choisie.

Fou de colère et de jalousie, Stiles frappa du poing contre le mur.

-Aïe!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles scruta les gradins plein à craquer à la recherche d'une place libre mais la foule était venue trop nombreuses pour qu'il ait le moindre espoir. Cette équipe était-elle si importante que ça pour qu'il y ait tellement de monde?

A force d'inspecter la foule au peigne fin, il trouva enfin un espace vide au milieu d'un banc et il s'engagea dans l'allée bondée.

-Excusez-moi, pardon, excusez...

Il se faufila entre les supporters surexcités et atteignit enfin son siège. Alors qu'il faisait mine de s'asseoir, il croisa le regard de la personne assise derrière lui.

-Bonsoir Stiles, le salua Melissa avec un petit signe de la main et un sourire.

-Bonsoir, bafouilla Stiles en se mordant la lèvre, gêné.

Il se sentit obligé d'engager la conversation malgré sa rupture avec Scott et la présence juste à côté d'Allison et Lydia qui tendaient l'oreille avec curiosité.

-Vous venez voir Scott j'imagine, non?

-Oui, j'ai pris ma soirée. C'est toujours agréable de l'encourager. En plus en tant que mère du co-capitaine je me dois d'être présente, dit Melissa dans un sourire.

-Vous devez être fière de lui, bredouilla l'adolescent en sentant le regard d'Allison peser sur lui.

-Bien sûr que je le suis. Scott fait tellement d'efforts en ce moment pour s'améliorer dans tous les domaines. Je ne peux qu'être fière de lui.

-Et est-ce que son pèr-

Stiles s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut Derek au loin en présence de Laura. Ses yeux ne purent plus se détacher du couple alors que la jeune fille était justement en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Derek sourit et le visage de Stiles se décomposa. Jamais il ne lui avait souri comme ça à lui.

-Stiles?, appela doucement Melissa.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur elle à grand peine.

-D-désolé, s'excusa-t-il en balbutiant.

Son visage devait être réellement pâle car l'infirmière semblait vraiment inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu es blanc comme un linge.

Stiles lui répondit par l'affirmative en hochant vivement la tête tout en croisant le regard perçant d'Allison qui avait vu ce qui l'avait troublé.

Il s'assit, le regard obstinément collé au stade encore inutilisé. Il ne voulait plus les voir ensemble.

Alors il essaya de fouiller la foule à la recherche de Scott et il le trouva bientôt en compagnie de Jackson et du coach au bord du terrain. Au même instant, la tête de son meilleur ami se tourna dans sa direction et un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage avant qu'il ne fasse d'enthousiastes signes de la main vers lui.

Stiles fronça des sourcils avant de lever un peu la main pour lui répondre mais il entendit Allison et Melissa se lever derrière lui et répondre à son salut à grands cris.

Mais bon sang qu'avait-il cru?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il essayait toujours en vain de croiser le regard de Derek ou d'apercevoir le visage de Laura. Mais jamais il n'arrivait à l'observer en entier. Et elle était beaucoup trop loin en plus. La seule chose qu'il avait pu identifier était sa longue chevelure noire et sa haute taille. Rien d'autre. Mais il était certain qu'elle était très belle à en juger par les regards tournés vers elle depuis le début de la rencontre.

Il n'avait aucune chance. Elle était sûrement bien mieux que lui. Et en plus c'était une fille. Que pouvait demander Derek de plus? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'était intéressé à un garçon si bizarre et banal à la fois que lui.

Avait-il bu à l'époque? Ca expliquerait bien des choses. Déjà le fait qu'il se soit approché de lui, ensuite son changement de caractère.

Mais bon, Derek n'était pas saoul pendant ces deux semaines entières passées en sa compagnie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire désormais. Il se dirigeait vers le parking mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait rentrer chez lui. Derek allait sûrement ramener Laura chez elle... Ou chez lui. Et lui... devrait rentrer à pied. Encore un coup du sort.

Mélancolique, il errait sur le parking d'un pas traînant, observant les couples qui s'en allait pour fêter la victoire de leur équipe favorite.

Et là... Son imagination décida de le torturer un peu plus. Et si Laura et Derek fêtaient eux aussi la fin de ce match? S'ils...

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de rage. Il ne voulait pas les voir ou même penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Il accéléra le pas, déterminé à rentrer chez lui à pied le plus vite possible. Il avait tellement mal au cœur. Si seulement une voiture pouvait le faucher ici pour abréger ses souffrances.

Loin de se soucier de sa détresse, la foule de spectateurs se dispersait au fur et à mesure dans des cris d'allégresse pour féliciter les cyclones de leur victoire écrasante sur un lycée voisins.

Stiles dépassa le hangar à deux roues avec un regard de haine et se faufila entre les voitures à toute allure. Tout autour des lui des gens couraient, chantaient, braillaient.

Pour cette raison, quand des bruits de course retentirent derrière lui il n'y fit pas attention. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne s'écrase sur son épaule et ne le retourne.

-Tu vas où comme ça toi?, demanda Derek qui paraissait particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux avec la plus grande froideur dont il était capable. Derek parut surprit et il eut un petit mouvement de recul en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Wow, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais pour m'attirer tes foudres?

Le cadet décida que le silence était le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre sa déception à Derek et donc il resta silencieux. Il ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé qu'il était digne de ses mots.

-OK... Hum... Je ne comprends vraiment pas... Tu pourrais m'expliquer?, pria l'aîné qui paraissait bien moins sûr de lui par rapport à d'habitude.

Stiles cru qu'il allait craquer en le voyant si perdu mais il tint bon. Voyant le manque de réponse et la détermination de rester muet de l'hyperactif, Derek ajouta un dernier argument.

-S'il te plaît?

Le plus jeune se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Il paraissait vraiment si... déboussolé. Ça lui mettait le cœur en vrac de voir un spectacle si inhabituel.

-Ramène-moi chez moi, ordonna presque Stiles en se dirigeant vers la moto de son chauffeur particulier d'un pas rageur.

Derek le suivit avec perplexité et lui tendit un casque que le cadet prit d'un geste brusque avant de le mettre.

Complètement dérouté, l'aîné gardait son masque d'impassibilité autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais Stiles voyait bien qu'il avait réussi à avoir l'effet qu'il désirait.

Il fit un signe vers son poignet pour lui intimer de se dépêcher et Derek enfourcha souplement sa moto. Stiles prit la même position que d'habitude avec une distance bien nette marquée entre eux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Pendant le trajet, Stiles s'était peu à peu calmé grâce à la présence forte et rassurante de Derek. Ce qui était paradoxal compte tenu de leur relation plus que houleuse. Mais le cadet ne pouvait rien contre ses sentiments contradictoires. Derek le rassurait, le réconfortait d'un seul regard tout comme il pouvait le détruire d'un seul mot.

Plus tranquille qu'au début du trajet, il en était venu à arrêter de se voiler la face. Il ne s'était battu contre les avances de Derek que par principe. Seulement il le voulait. Et une seule question se posait à lui maintenant.

Mais que ferait-il si jamais le pire arrivait? Si jamais il... tombait... amoureux?

Stiles secoua la tête. Non, pas d'un mec. Et surtout pas de Derek Hale. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce scénario catastrophe. Derek était... sympathique quand on le connaissait, mais pas assez pour développer ce genre de sentiments.

Rassuré par cette certitude, l'hyperactif se rapprocha et se colla au dos de Derek. Ses bras se détendirent autour de sa taille et il posa sa tête entre les omoplates du conducteur.

Ce dernier s'était brusquement tendu, sûrement par surprise en sentant le contact différent et inattendu de son passager. Mais finalement il revint à la normale et Stiles en profita pour poser sa main contre le ventre musclé de Derek.

Il était bien comme ça. Juste là, contre _son_ Derek.

Laura avait bien de la chance. Une énorme chance. Alors pourquoi devrait-il tout lui laisser? Il avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur lui aussi.

Alors c'était décidé. Derek voulait jouer avec lui? Eh bien qu'ils jouent! Il s'était assez débattu. Maintenant il voulait prendre un peu les commandes lui aussi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek se gara devant la maison Stilinski dont la lumière d'une chambre à l'étage était allumée. Stiles descendit du deux-roues et ôta son casque avant de le mettre sur les genoux du conducteur.

L'aîné enleva le sien lui aussi.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expli-

Stiles sourit contre la bouche de Derek alors que celui-ci écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Fier de son effet, le cadet se recula aussi vite qu'il avait agi et offrit un sourire taquin au motard.

-N'oublie pas de venir demain matin pour la réunion, OK?, rappela-t-il gaiement.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard oscillant entre les yeux et les lèvres de Stiles.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en continuant son manège. Je viendrai à l'heure.

L'hyperactif se pencha en avant et déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres de Derek. Puis il fit demi-tour le cœur léger et l'humeur guillerette. Il était euphorique de ce qu'il venait de créer. Leur relation allait prendre le tournant qu'il voulait que Derek soit d'accord ou non.

Bientôt il ne voudrait plus de sa Laura et l'oublierait complètement à son profit. Foi de Stilinski!

Stiles aurait dû comme d'habitude ressentir au moins une pointe de culpabilité de souhaiter voler le petit-ami de quelqu'un d'autre mais maintenant il voulait être heureux et mauvais à son tour. Après tout ce que la vie lui en avait fait baver il voulait lui rendre la pareille.

Derek lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Il allait le soumettre à lui. Il ne penserait qu'à lui, ne désirerait que lui.

Pauvre Laura... Elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire pour retenir son petit-ami volage d'être emprisonné dans les filets d'un Stiles déterminé. Et il allait lui glisser des doigts lentement, mais sûrement, pour rejoindre ceux du nouveau challenger.

Derek sera à lui.

Il se le jura.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Oui, comme ça a l'air de vous inquiéter, Laura est toujours la soeur de Derek, pas sa copine! :) Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle va vous faire rager pendant un moment xD

Et pour Isaac et Boyd la grande majorité d'entre vous l'ont bien comprit, ils ne voient pas le rapprochement d'Erica et Stiles d'un très bon oeil et ils veulent protéger leur amie de lui. C'est tout simple, pas de truc tordu pour une fois ;)

**Petite enquête (oui, je sais, _encore_, mais j'en ai besoin):** Concernant les souvenirs de Stiles sur sa vie avant l'internat et les raisons qui l'ont fait y aller, vous préférez des flash-back (en sachant qu'en choississant cette option ça prendra peut-être un chapitre entier), ou vous préférez juste que ce soit vaguement évoqué (en sachant qu'en choisissant cette option je ne pourrais pas vous donner les détails et que vous ne connaîtrez que les grandes lignes)?

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème de mise ne page. Le site fait encore des siennes aujourd'hui. :'(

Merci à tous les followers, les favoris et les reviews! Merci à **Cind3rella **et** Mimily**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	30. Tu peux me surprendre aussi

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: M **(Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple **H/H.**

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Tokio Hotel - World behind my wall (Et je ne tolérerai AUCUNE remarque désobligeante là-dessus même si je sais que ça brûlera les lèvres de pas mal d'entre vous)

-Gone in 60 seconds - Machismo (Track 2)

-Ben E. King - Stand by me

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 30: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu peux me surprendre aussi.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles poussa un soupir de contentement en roulant sous sa couette. Enfin le week-end. Deux bonnes grasse mat' l'attendaient et c'était le pied total.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et gémit de bien-être. Il avait encore des heures devant lui pour se prélasser dans son nid douillet.

-Stiles!

L'adolescent sursauta et se redressa maladroitement sur ses coudes en lançant un vague regard autour de lui.

-Hein?

-Stiles! Descend tout de suite!, appela encore une fois le shérif.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?, marmonna l'hyperactif en se frottant la joue.

Il repoussa sa couette au bas de son lit en baillant et pesta lorsqu'elle atterrit par terre. Puis il se leva et descendit mollement les escaliers sans avoir pris la peine de s'habiller plus que son t-shirt et son boxer.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

-Quoi?, demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Oh mon dieu!

Stiles referma la porte d'un coup et s'y plaqua, complètement réveillé à présent. Mais que foutait Derek dans sa cuisine nom de dieu?! Et il l'avait vraiment vu dans son état de zombie matinal? La honte intersidérale!

Puis ses neurones se remirent petit à petit en route et il réalisa qu'ils avaient une réunion avec leur classe ce matin pour leur pièce de théâtre et qu'il avait explicitement demandé à Derek de venir le chercher. Et surtout il était en retard. _Très_ en retard.

-Stiles, reviens par ici, commanda le shérif.

L'adolescent entrebâilla la porte et y passa sa tête timidement en prenant bien garde à garder le reste de son corps bien caché.

-Euh... désolé Hale... J'ai complètement zappé.

Le shérif ne paraissait pas spécialement énervé de la présence incongrue de Derek mais il semblait tout de même se demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Je savais que vous vous fréquentiez mais pas que ça allait jusqu'au covoiturage, commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Stiles reconnu le ton de son père qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il savait très bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il voulait le faire comprendre au concerné.

-Bah..., bafouilla Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Je te l'avais dit, on a changé d'avis.

L'adulte ne parut pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer. Vous n'êtes pas en avance.

L'hyperactif ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il s'élança dans les escaliers pour aller se préparer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek s'arrêta sur le parking pratiquement désert du lycée où seuls leur classe et les punis étaient garés pour la matinée. Stiles plaignait vraiment ceux qui étaient en retenue avec Harris. Parce que pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui s'occupait de toutes les heures de colles de tous les élèves. Il n'avait que ça à faire de sa vie de toute manière.

-Ils ont sûrement déjà commencé, déclara Stiles en consultant sa montre. Tu sais dans quelle salle ils sont?

-Je m'en fous, rétorqua Derek agacé. J'ai pas envie d'y aller à ce truc.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le lycée, ne se pressant pas malgré leur retard plus que prononcé.

-Tu sais, reprit l'hyperactif. C'est juste un rôle. Un petit mauvais moment à passer et après t'es libre.

-Je ne sais pas jouer, contra l'aîné.

Stiles laissa planer un silence un peu étonné.

-Serait-ce une confession?, demanda-t-il amusé.

-Ça m'emmerde c'est tout, maugréa Derek en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-En fait t'as juste le trac!, s'amusa franchement Stiles en poussant les portes du bâtiment.

-Non!, grogna le motard piqué au vif en accélérant le pas.

-Oh c'est bon, le prend pas mal. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir des faiblesses. En plus t'es le personnage principal. C'est beaucoup de poids sur tes si _frêles_ épaules.

Derek lui lança un regard vexé et lui donna un coup d'épaule. Stiles rit et se rattrapa au bras de son protecteur pour ne pas tomber.

L'aîné eut soudain un regard indéfinissable et scruta les alentours. Quand il fut sûr que la voie était libre, il poussa doucement Stiles dans les toilettes pour hommes quelques mètres plus loin.

-Eh! Tu m'emmène où là?, s'exclama Stiles en le suivant malgré tout.

Derek vérifia que toutes les cabines étaient vides et qu'ils étaient bien que tous les deux dans la pièce. L'hyperactif suivait son manège avec attention, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui.

Une fois ses vérifications terminées, Derek se tourna vers Stiles brusquement.

-Je veux une explication.

-Ah oui?, s'étonna Stiles faussement. A propos de quoi?

En fait il savait très bien ce que l'autre voulait et de quoi il parlait mais tout son courage et sa témérité de la veille semblaient s'être fait la malle. Il n'assumait plus du tout son audace et ne savait plus quoi faire pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

-A propos d'hier soir, d'hier en général, de cette année. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, expliqua Derek en proie à une nervosité jamais vue venant de lui.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite avec impatience et appréhension.

-Quand je crois que c'est oui c'est non, puis c'est l'inverse. Je ne te comprends jamais. Je tape toujours à côté quand je crois connaître ton fonctionnement. Ça me rend fou!

-C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que ça te plaisait, rétorqua Stiles. Et puis c'est ça de s'intéresser à un hyperactif torturé et parano comme moi.

-Et une tête de mule par-dessus le marché, soupira Derek d'un air excédé. Alors aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'une réponse claire. J'ai passé une nuit blanche à tout retourner dans ma tête pour essayer de te comprendre...

Stiles se retrouvait complètement perdu. Derek semblait tellement las que ça lui faisait de la peine de l'avoir tourmenté si longtemps.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise?, répondit-il.

Derek soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

-J'aimerais savoir si je dois prendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier comme un encouragement ou comme une de tes sautes d'humeur... Ou plutôt si j'ai une chance ou s'il faut que j'abandonne définitivement le combat.

L'hyperactif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdit. Derek lui posait cette question? Lui qui prenait toujours ce qu'il voulait par la force sans demander l'avis des autres?

-Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, reprit Derek qui avait sûrement prit le silence de Stiles comme une réponse négative. Je te laisserai faire comme tu le sens, prendre le temps qu'il te faudra mais pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir si ce sont des efforts inutiles ou pas.

Stiles se sentait mal maintenant. Son prétendant semblait réellement au bout du rouleau.

-Tu étais toujours aussi sérieux?, hésita-t-il à demander alors qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre.

-Tu croyais quoi?, riposta Derek. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Loin de là.

Tous les plans de Stiles pour piéger l'autre s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup. Même l'ombre de Laura semblait s'être estompé après cette révélation. Mais sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, les paroles d'avertissement d'Allison lui revinrent. Il devait quand même rester sur ses gardes. Se méfier de Derek et de ses belles promesses.

Seulement en admettant qu'il était sincère, c'était à lui maintenant de prendre une décision. C'était à lui de faire un pas en avant. Il allait enfin mettre un terme à leur souffrance commune.

-Je veux bien croire à ce que tu me dis, annonça finalement Stiles. Mais... A la moindre erreur je te jette sans état d'âme.

-C'est toi qui décide, abdiqua Derek fébrile. Mais si je ne fais aucune erreur tu seras à moi.

Le cadet fut tenté de le reprendre sur cette phrase pour lui donner sa façon de penser mais finalement il laissa passer pour cette fois. Mais uniquement parce que la réciproque lui plaisait particulièrement.

Derek de son côté continuait de le fixer avec insistance, semblant le sonder pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Alors?, insista l'aîné. Ta réponse? J'ai une chance?

Stiles n'avait plus à réfléchir à ce stade. Il devait juste faire ce que son corps lui dictait. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire.

-Stiles. Répond moi.

L'hyperactif inspira profondément.

-Oui. Je dirais même une sacrée chance.

Derek parut abasourdit. Alors comme ça il était tellement certain de sa défaite en posant cette question?

-Sérieux?, voulu vérifier le plus vieux. Et c'est pour de bon cette fois? On peut vraiment-

-Oui, je suis aussi fatigué que toi de cette histoire.

Derek prit la main de son cadet et le tira contre lui. Il nicha son nez dans sa nuque et Stiles sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps lorsque l'aîné inspira son parfum en plantant ses doigts dans ses omoplates.

-Putain, jura Derek à mi-voix. On peut dire que t'en auras mis du temps.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers derrière l'oreille de l'hyperactif qui posa son visage contre les cheveux de Derek.

-On peut dire que tu m'as bien fais tourner en bourrique, ajouta l'aîné.

Derek releva la tête et porta sa main jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles pour les effleurer doucement.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement. Je suis extrêmement jaloux. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tromper avec qui que ce soit ou je risque de devenir dangereux.

Stiles savait qu'il était très sérieux et qu'il valait mieux faire attention avec ça.

-Je crois que j'aurais assez à faire avec toi, répondit le cadet.

Derek releva un sourcil.

-Je dois le prendre comment?

-Pas très bien, rit Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour le rapprocher de son visage et l'autre garçon ne résista pas à l'invitation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vois que certains ne savent pas ce que veut dire ''rendez-vous au lycée à 8h00'' apparemment. N'est-ce pas messieurs Hale et Stilinski?, clama Madame Rivera dès l'arrivée des deux garçons.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Stiles en essayant discrètement de lisser son pull un peu malmené par les mains extrêmement baladeuses de Derek. J'ai eu un problème de réveil.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de leur donner une meilleure allure et surtout que l'on ne reconnaisse pas les traces caractéristiques d'une séance de bécotage. Son amant appréciait tout particulièrement le débrailler dès qu'ils s'embrassaient apparemment.

-Allez vous asseoir. Mademoiselle Thompson va vous faire un résumer du contenu de cette réunion.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer pour prendre les seules places encore libres. L'hyperactif sentit un regard peser sur lui et il toisa l'assemblée jusqu'à repérer Scott qui le fixait de loin. Il lui rendit son regard, perplexe, en se disant qu'il allait sûrement le quitter en voyant qu'il était grillé. Mais Scott continua de le scruter avec attention. Sans animosité, ni aucun autre sentiment. Il était juste neutre.

Stiles décala légèrement le regard pour regarder Allison. Avait-elle parlé? Il allait devoir lui demander plus tard. Il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait et connaître la raison qui poussait son ami d'enfance à toujours le dévisager.

Las de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris, il arrêta de s'intéresser à son entourage pour plutôt écouter ce qu'on expliquait pour Derek et lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Alors nous avons aussi pensé qu'il serait bien de faire un contraste entre les costumes et...

-... Ça créerait la surprise et pourrait être comique...

-Nous nous sommes donc mis d'accord avec ceux qui s'occupent des costumes et il nous faudra prendre vos _mensurations_...

Stiles eut un hoquet discret en entendant cette dernière partie. Toute son attention se focalisa enfin sur la réunion et ce que les chefs d'équipes décidaient.

Cette idée de costumes sur-mesure semblait beaucoup leur plaire. Et encore plus celle de ''prise de mensurations''.

Stiles sourit en voyant Derek se tendre de loin. Ils allaient s'en prendre lui avec beaucoup de soin. C'était lui la cible originale de ce stratagème.

Bien sûr, l'hyperactif aussi allait devoir y passer pour son propre personnage mais tout le monde s'en fichait de ses mensurations.

-Je propose donc que les comédiens et le groupe costume s'éloignent quelques instants pour s'occuper de cela pendant que les autres débattront du scénario et de la mise en scène, proposa la professeur.

Les élèves du casting se levèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain alors que ceux de l'équipe couture étaient déjà prêts. Leur cible bien en vue. Stiles les vit sortir des mètres-rubans et il grimaça.

Est-ce qu'au moins ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient ou ils se donnaient un genre? Parce que bon, c'était bien d'avoir créée un groupe couture mais encore savaient ils coudre? On parlait quand même de vêtements là. Ils auraient simplement pu en louer quelques-uns au lieu de vouloir absolument en faire eux-mêmes. Mais lui s'en fichait pas mal. Ils n'avaient qu'à se démerder. Si son costume à lui ne lui plaisait pas, il ne le porterait tout simplement pas.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, dit une voix douce à côté de Stiles.

Il tourna la tête à demi vers Allison qui tenait son ruban dans la main droite.

-Tu viens? On va un peu à l'écart pour avoir de la place.

L'adolescent soupira, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors ils s'éloignèrent un peu, comme toutes les équipes, pour ne pas se gêner entre eux.

Derek, qui avait été kidnappé par une couturière en herbe à la chance immense, les suivit du regard. Stiles leva les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre son ennui de devoir être avec elle et l'aîné sourit légèrement avant de se désintéresser d'eux.

-Tu pourrais enlever ton pull s'il te plaît?, demanda Allison.

Stiles obtempéra et ouvrit son sweat avant de le faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Il le déposa sur le dos d'une chaise et attendit les prochaines instructions. La jeune fille commença à prendre diverses mesures en silence.

-T'as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, commenta-t-il en levant les bras.

-Ma mère travaille dans la mode, répondit la brune sans le regarder. C'est elle qui va nous aider.

-Ah...

Stiles hésitait à lui parler vraiment alors qu'il y avait tellement de témoins autour d'eux. Mais il devait le faire s'il voulait avoir les réponses dont il avait besoin.

-Tu as parlé à Scott?

-Je lui parle tous les jours, dit Allison en souriant légèrement.

Le garçon roula des yeux.

-Je parlais de moi ou de Hale.

L'adolescente leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je ne lui dirais rien. Mais je le fais à contre cœur comprends le bien. J'ai bien vu à quel point votre relation et ton regard sur lui ont changé. Tu te laisses avoir.

-Tu as vu?, paniqua Stiles affolé qu'on puisse découvrir pour leur aventure.

-Je te surveille de loin au cas où les choses t'échapperaient. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule.

-Bah oui bien sûr, s'exclama l'hyperactif avec cynisme et agacement. Derek est un sale petit malfrat, sournois et manipulateur qui ne rêve que de pourrir la vie de tout le monde. C'est bien connu. Tout le monde le sait.

Stiles vit le regard d'Allison devenir franchement angoissé. Il faisait si peur que ça quand il s'énervait?

-Et puis on sait tous qu'il n'a aucun cœur, hein? Personne ne l'aime et du coup il s'acharne sur les plus faibles que lui. Parce que c'est le pire des connards. Pourquoi tu me re-

L'hyperactif sentit enfin la présence qui était derrière lui et il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas _de_ lui dont Allison avait peur, mais _pour_ lui.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas Derek.

Surtout pas Derek.

Il se retourna.

Boyd était là.

Et son regard noir ne présageait rien de bon.

Le garçon tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la direction de Derek. Stiles, la peur au ventre, s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Boyd attends!

Il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent qui se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement brusque.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!, souffla Stiles avec précipitation. Je ne disais pas ça sérieusement. Je voulais juste-

-Je ne veux rien entendre de tes explications à deux balles. Laisse tomber.

-S'il te plaît Boyd, ne dis rien. Je te jure que-

Mais Boyd n'écouta même pas la suite de ses supplications et s'en alla sans que Stiles ne puisse rien faire. Alors il retourna auprès d'Allison, les yeux fixés sur Derek que Boyd venait de rejoindre.

La jeune Argent continua de prendre quelques dernières mesures en se mordant les lèvres. Au moment où elle termina, Boyd parlait à voix basse à l'oreille de Derek en fixant l'hyperactif.

Stiles vit avec horreur Derek tourner les yeux vers lui et le fusiller du regard. Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir bien prit.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il commença réellement à avoir peur lorsqu'il vit que les mesures de Derek étaient terminées. Et ses pires craintes se réalisèrent lorsque la bande de Derek se reforma comme par magie après l'intervention de Boyd auprès d'Isaac et d'Erica. Au moins il avait fait sa B.A. involontairement ce matin.

La bande se concerta un moment dans un coin de la pièce puis le leader se dégagea du groupe et se dirigea droit vers lui.

-Eh merde. Je vais mourir.

Stiles chercha un endroit où il pourrait fuir tout en paraissant naturel mais Derek était déjà devant lui. Sa bande se posta derrière lui, le regard mauvais.

-Alors comme ça il paraît qu'on dit du mal de moi?, dit l'aîné. Je serais intéressé par un compte-rendu détaillé de ce que tu as à me reprocher après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

-Mais je-

-Et si tu pouvais te dépêcher ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Stiles ne pouvait rien dire, il avait la bouche sèche et la gorge nouée d'appréhension. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot.

-Tu veux peut-être faire ça en privé?, demanda rapidement Derek d'un ton narquois.

Sa main se referma sur le bras de Stiles et il le fit le suivre.

-Attendez ici, ordonna-t-il à ses amis. Je m'en occupe.

Sa bande acquiesça et le couple sortit de la pièce. Derek emmena Stiles avec force puis lorsqu'ils dépassèrent la porte, il vérifia par-dessus son épaule si on les avait suivis.

-Par-là, indiqua-t-il en les faisant bifurquer vers la droite.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert et Derek se mit face au cadet.

-Bon, tu m'expliques?, dit Derek d'un ton amusé. On vient à peine de se mettre d'accord et tu commences déjà?

-Tu te fiches de moi en plus!, s'indigna faussement Stiles trop exagérément en cognant doucement contre le torse de l'aîné. C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'étais pas sérieux.

-Et depuis quand tu plaisantes avec Argent?, riposta Derek en arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne plaisantais pas!

-Alors tu étais sér-

-C'était du sarcasme, le coupa l'hyperactif en heurtant son torse une seconde fois. Tu connais ça? Elle me faisait chier alors je lui ai dit ça pour qu'elle arrête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait?, demanda Derek curieux.

-Comme la dernière fois.

-C'est à dire?

-Elle voulait me prévenir contre tes plans machiavéliques comme d'habitude. Ça m'a énervé et donc... bah j'ai réagi par le sarcasme quoi, expliqua Stiles avec un air ennuyé.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tout ça pour ça?

-Bah ouais, dit le cadet en haussant les épaules alors qu'il époussetait tranquillement les épaules de Derek pour s'occuper. Tu voulais qu'il y ait quoi d'autre?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde?, questionna l'aîné un sourcil haussé.

-T'es con, soupira Stiles en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres moqueuses de son ''futur sex-friend'' pour l'empêcher de dire d'autres bêtises.

Il était vraiment soulagé qu'il l'ait si bien prit. Il avait vite comprit la situation et ça le rassurait de savoir que Derek était capable de discernement malgré son caractère plutôt sanguin.

-Toi aussi mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, rétorqua Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de se bécoter à chaque coin sombre du lycée s'ils ne voulaient pas être découverts à peine quelques heures après leur mise en accord.

Stiles était d'ailleurs certain que la bande de Derek se doutait déjà que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Peut-être qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas encore ce genre de relation spéciale mais ils savaient d'ores et déjà qu'un secret les liait. Ce qui était déjà trop.

Heureusement leur réunion était bientôt terminée et ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter le lycée.

-Bien, nous commencerons donc les répétitions la semaine prochaine et nous continuerons pendant les vacances, annonça Rivera enthousiaste.

Il y eut des soupirs et des plaintes parmi les acteurs et des exclamations joyeuses et excitées du côté des autres.

Tout le monde se leva pour quitter le bâtiment et retourner paresser ou non à la maison mais en tout cas reprendre le cours normal du week-end.

-Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir vos parents de la réunion parents/professeurs qui aura lieu vendredi prochain, rappela l'adulte avant que toute sa classe ne sorte de la salle.

Stiles attendit un peu, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. La bande était à peu près ressoudée mais juste parce qu'il était censé avoir fait une connerie. Ils se liguaient contre lui pour reformer leur groupe d'amis.

Il espérait seulement que Derek arriverait à les calmer et à les convaincre de ne pas le dégager du décor.

Patient, l'hyperactif regarda si les autres venaient vers lui mais ils discutaient avec animation sans se soucier de sa présence. Mais tout à coup, il aperçut Derek de profil à lui qui lui faisait un léger signe de la main dans le dos pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Stiles s'approcha donc d'eux avec précaution.

-Cet après-midi on se fait quelque chose?, proposa Erica joyeusement.

Apparemment Derek avait réussi à les persuader et à calmer le jeu. Il avait même pu leur faire changer de sujet de conversation.

-Je ne peux pas venir, dit Boyd. Aujourd'hui je dois travailler à la patinoire.

-Ah bah voilà! C'est parfait!, s'exclama la jeune fille. On a qu'à y aller tous ensemble!

-Je ne veux pas que vous foutiez le bordel alors que j'y suis, refusa catégoriquement le garçon.

-Mais non, on ne va pas faire ça. Tu nous connais!, rétorqua la blonde.

-Justement. Je vous connais. La dernière fois que j'ai accepté tu as failli tuer un gosse avec tes patins.

-Il m'avait traité de grosse truie, se défendit Erica. Il méritait cette punition.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel alors qu'à côté Stiles se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter du tempérament de la blonde. Elle était dangereuse cette nana.

-Tu sais faire du patin?, demanda Derek à l'adresse de l'hyperactif pour l'inclure dans la conversation discrètement.

-Euh... Pas vraiment non.

-Tu viens avec nous, conclu l'aîné.

Le trio regarda Stiles puis Derek en semblant se demander quoi penser ou quoi répondre à cette proposition.

-Sérieux?, intervint enfin Isaac avec une grimace. Tu veux l'emmener?

-Notre affaire est réglée, déclara le leader. Il n'y a plus de problème. Alors oui, on l'emmène avec nous et vous oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu...

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette affaire allait de nouveau finir en dispute mais il fut surprit lorsqu'ils abdiquèrent tous après l'explication rapide de Derek. Il était vraiment leur chef. On aurait dit un peu une meute si on y regardait de plus près. Mais avec des humains quoi.

-Eh bien vous allez autre part, reprit Boyd comme si Derek n'était pas intervenu. En plus on est samedi et c'est le jour du cours de Martin. Elle va vous faire chier si vous restez.

Il n'était pas prêt à en démordre. Ils ne viendraient pas avec lui là-bas.

-Ah oui, ça change tout, grimaça Isaac avec dégoût. Bon bah on se trouvera un autre endroit alors.

Erica approuva vigoureusement et Derek hocha la tête avec compréhension. Stiles était vraiment soulagé qu'ils se soient rabibochés si facilement et qu'ils soient d'accord sur la plupart des points qu'ils soulevaient.

-A lundi alors!, salua Boyd en s'éloignant d'eux.

Erica vint déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser s'en aller pour travailler. Stiles sourit doucement en voyant ce spectacle. La jeune fille réussissait très bien à se faire passer pour une dure à cuire auprès des autres élèves mais elle restait quand même aimante avec ses trois garçons. Elle tenait une place privilégiée dans cette bande un peu disparate.

Mais une autre chose avait retenu l'attention et attisé la curiosité de l'hyperactif.

-Dites, commença-t-il en observant la haute silhouette de Boyd disparaitre au loin. Ca ne lui pose pas de problème de devoir fréquenter Martin si souvent?

-On doit tous les fréquenter assez souvent même indirectement hors du lycée, répondit Erica en haussant les épaules. C'est normal puisqu'on était amis avant.

Stiles haussa les sourcils hauts sur son front. Allait-il enfin en connaître plus sur cette époque révolue?

-Quoi?, fit-il semblant de demander.

-Bah oui, avant que ça pète l'année dernière on faisait partie du même groupe, expliqua Erica. Du coup on a des activités en commun.

Les soupçons de Stiles se confirmaient donc. Et il en apprenait un peu plus sur ce mystère irrésolu.

-On peut dire que c'est au moment où Argent et Derek sont arrivés dans notre classe que notre bande a éclaté, continua la jeune fille malgré les regards désapprobateurs d'Isaac et Derek. Surtout parce que Derek détestait Argent. Mais bon, on peut comprend-

-Erica, gronda la voix énervée de l'aîné. Arrête t'en là.

La blonde offrit un sourire contrit à son leader.

-Et donc Boyd voit souvent Martin le samedi et des fois Argent vient aussi et même chose pour Whittemore, reprit Erica en faisant bien attention à éviter le sujet ''Argent/Hale''. Mais c'est pas le seul. Isaac travaille dans la même clinique vétérinaire que McCall.

-Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous entre-tuer?, demanda Stiles étonné en se tournant vers Isaac.

-On a aménagé des horaires pour ne pas avoir à se croiser, répondit Isaac en soufflant.

-Bref, l'interrompit Erica qui semblait vouloir garder l'attention sur elle. Il le voit aussi pour l'équipe de crosse avec Whittemore. Et sinon c'est la mère de McCall qui s'occupe de moi dès que je fais une crise.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à Derek.

-Et Hale?, demanda-t-il.

Cette fois Erica parut hésiter, mais n'entendant pas de protestation venir du principal concerné, elle répondit.

-Sa famille fréquente souvent les Martin pour leurs soirées ''de la haute'' et il fréquente souvent les Argent pour des affaires... familiales.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers Derek qui les évitait du regard avec un air froid. En fait Stiles pensa tout de suite qu'il avait appuyé sur une corde sensible. Et il voulait résoudre ce mystère également.

-Enfin bref, conclu Erica en tapant dans ses mains. C'est mieux qu'on ne vienne pas cette après-midi. Je pense qu'à la place on pourrait faire comme prévu et commencer notre dossier tous les deux, tu ne crois pas?

Elle fixa l'hyperactif avec insistance en attendant sa réponse.

-Euh... Ouais, accepta-t-il un peu forcé.

-Par contre est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez toi? On peut pas travailler chez moi à cause des travaux.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Derek froncer les sourcils et grimacer alors qu'à côté de lui Isaac affichait un air perplexe. Qu'y avait-il de si étrange à sa proposition? C'était sa binôme maintenant, il fallait bien qu'ils se voient de temps en temps en dehors du lycée. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle vienne chez lui il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Il aurait pu tomber sur un partenaire bien pire. Au moins elle était sympa avec lui.

-OK, pas de problème, répondit l'hyperactif. Par contre mon père sera là.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et il vit la grimace d'Isaac du coin de l'œil. Il grimaçait donc toujours lui? C'était peut-être son visage naturel après tout. Ou alors c'était lui qui le faisait faire ça?

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Isaac pouvait l'aimer ou non il s'en balançait.

Un peu comme tous ceux du groupe en fait.

Enfin peut-être pas Derek. D'ailleurs il le dévisagea encore une fois avant de s'en aller avec Erica. Il aurait bien eu envie de passer un moment seul avec lui aujourd'hui pour fêter leur ''partenariat'' mais il ne pouvait pas à cause d'Erica.

Il devrait finalement trouver une excuse pour qu'elle ne vienne pas et qu'à la place il invite Derek.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une excellente idée avec son père à la maison finalement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne pour son ''changement de camp''.

Heureusement Derek ne semblait pas non plus prêt à sortir du placard.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bien, vous pensez que ce ''couple'' va tenir combien de temps? Ca promet d'être un peu chaotique xD

En tout cas, quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire . ;)

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la longueur des flash-backs sur le passé de Stiles, soyez rassurés, je viens de terminer de les écrire et ils ne feront même pas un chapitre. Par contre ils chevaucheront deux chapitres. ;)

Si certains en doutent encore, alors je le dis clair et fort (enfin je l'écris mais imaginez moi le dire (et si vous n'arrivez pas à m'imaginer faites comme si j'étais un saucisson (eh oui je dis n'importe quoi mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant xD))) je sais où je vais avec cette histoire. Ce n'est pas une trame de base que je décors au fur et à mesure, j'ai mes idées bien en place dans mon esprit torturé et je vous mène exactement là où je veux vous mener. Donc n'ayez crainte, même si mes mystères vous ont un peu perdu pour certains, tout se réglera au moment venu et rien ne sera laissé de côté. Tous les mystères auront une résolution, proche ou lointaine, certains ne seront révélées qu'à la toute fin mais vous les aurez. :)

Merci au followers, reviews et favoris! Merci à **Mimily et à vh132**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	31. Ce mec est un tyran

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-AFI - Girl's not grey

-Anita Rentfroe - The Mum Song (Oui, le shérif a changé de sexe depuis le dernier chapitre xD)

-Vic Mignogna - Brothers (J'ai ma période FMA qui revient en ce moment :D)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 31: Si tu savais à quel point... Ce mec est un tyran.

Stiles se déchaussa dans le hall d'entrée et Erica en fit de même derrière lui.

-Y a quelqu'un?, appela l'hyperactif.

-Oui, répondit le shérif depuis la cuisine alors que le bruit d'une chaise sur le sol indiquait aux deux jeunes qu'il venait à leur rencontre.

-On va travailler la chimie, on essayera de pas faire trop de bruit, annonça Stiles en invitant sa partenaire à le suivre dans le couloir.

-On?, répéta l'adulte surprit en arrivant devant eux.

Son regard se posa sur Erica qui attendait silencieusement derrière Stiles.

-Oh... Bonjour Erica.

La jeune fille bomba la poitrine et reprit son air sûre d'elle.

-Bonjour monsieur le shérif.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Tout se passe bien au lycée?, s'enquit l'aîné.

-Aussi bien que possible, répondit Erica évasivement.

Stiles vit qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler et il intervint.

-Bon, on a du boulot.

Il invita la blonde à le suivre dans les escaliers, puis il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

L'adolescent pensa avec soulagement qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé trop en bordel ce matin malgré son départ précipité. Au moins il n'allait pas se coller la honte.

Erica avança lentement, observant sa décoration avec attention. Elle sourit en voyant ses quelques piles de comics qu'il gardait en collection dans sa chambre.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me concentrer avec tout ça, dit-elle en prenant le premier livre sur le dessus d'une des piles.

Stiles haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

-C'est l'ennemi des devoirs de chimie.

Erica acquiesça avec un petit rire et l'hyperactif comprit que leur collaboration pouvait se passer dans la cordialité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'adoooore ce passage, commenta Erica en sortant un énième bonbon de son emballage coloré avant de le gober d'un seul coup.

-Moi aussi, répondit Stiles assis à cheval sur sa chaise de bureau les coudes posés sur le dossier alors qu'il relisait tranquillement un tome déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois. Mais je préfère l'autre passage dans la gare.

Erica, confortablement couchée sur le lit de son hôte, continua à battre un rythme imaginaire dans le vide avec ses jambes.

-J'avoue oui. Il a trop la classe.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Je peux entrer?, demanda la voix du shérif.

-Bah ouais, répliqua Stiles en relevant à peine les yeux de sa bande-dessinée.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'adulte pointa le nez dans la chambre.

-Je vois que ça bosse dur ici, fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme.

-C'est pas notre faute d'abord, rétorqua son fils avant de désigner ses comics. C'est à cause d'eux. Ils sont la voie de la tentation. On ne peut pas lutter contre.

-Mais oui, mais oui, soupira le shérif. Enfin... Bref, je crois que ton invité devrait rentrer chez elle maintenant.

Erica se releva sur les coudes et regarda le shérif par-dessus son épaule avant de se mettre en position assise pour le regarder en face.

-Il n'est pas si tard pourtant, dit-elle en regardant son portable. Ah bah si.

Elle grimaça et se leva rapidement.

-Oh là là, je vais me faire tuer, s'exclama-t-elle en ramassant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait laissé traîner.

Puis elle regarda le shérif.

-Enfin façon de parler..., ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Stiles se mit à rire. Il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Enfin à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec elle il se disait ça. Mais ça changeait lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres. Là elle changeait vraiment de personnalité. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle n'était pas influencée par le point de vue qu'avaient les autres sur lui et sur l'image qu'on avait d'elle. Alors elle se lâchait et était elle-même. C'est-à-dire vraiment sympa et drôle.

Dommage qu'elle soit comme lui coincée dans une case. Sinon leur quotidien pourrait être beaucoup plus marrant.

Une fois prête, Stiles la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et il l'observa disparaître au coin de la rue sur son scooter avec un air pensif. Puis il referma la porte et voulu remonter dans sa chambre. Finalement ils n'avaient pas travaillé une seule seconde pour Harris. Mais ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. Il espérait vraiment réussir à s'intégrer à leur bande. Peut-être devrait-il s'acheter un blouson en cuir comme eux?

Stiles ricana en montant les marches. C'était ridicule. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient au collège.

-Stiles, tu pourrais venir deux secondes? J'aimerais que l'on parle tous les deux, dit le shérif d'une voix forte.

L'adolescent s'arrêta dans sa montée et rejoignit docilement son père qui venait de s'installer au salon.

-Oui?

-Tu n'essayerais pas de m'embobiner par hasard?, demanda l'adulte en fixant son fils dans les yeux.

-Ah? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Stiles, répliqua l'aîné alors qu'un petit sourire naissant aux coins des lèvres. Tu peux bien me le dire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?, demanda l'hyperactif qui n'avait pas encore comprit où voulait en venir son père.

-Mais d'Erica bien sûr. Tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer cette histoire de chimie pour l'inviter à la maison tu sais...

Stiles ouvrit de grand yeux et resta bouche bée. Son père croyait vraiment qu'il... qu'Erica et lui étaient...

Il éclata de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de son père. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Surtout après la remarque qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il avait une partenaire de chimie.

-Quoi?, interrogea le shérif perplexe.

-C'est pas ma petite-amie!, s'exclama Stiles.

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais gober ça, n'est-ce pas?, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Mais si!, riposta le cadet en reprenant son sérieux.

-Une fille comme ça seulement comme binôme? Tu me prends pour une truffe? Cette excuse était déjà périmée à mon adolescence. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire ça.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était qu'il y croyait dur comme fer à sa théorie l'enquêteur de mes deux.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, conclu l'hyperactif qui commençait à perdre son calme. On n'est même pas amis.

Enfin il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient pour dire vrai. Peut-être plus ennemis, peut-être un peu adversaires, mais pas amants. Ami pourquoi pas finalement? C'était un peu flou pour l'instant.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, ironisa le shérif en roulant des yeux. Vous aviez l'air de vous détester. Surtout quand elle était sur ton lit à rire avec toi.

-Je te jure que c'est faux! On n'est pas ensemble et on ne le sera jamais. En plus je crois qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un.

Il repensa à ce que Derek lui avait dit sur Erica et Boyd. Il traînait toujours avec eux, il devait bien avoir raison.

-Et tu voudrais bien être ce quelqu'un, affirma l'adulte en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour-

-Arrête!, s'écria Stiles cette fois vraiment agacé. Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner comme ça.

L'éclat de voix de l'adolescent installa un silence entre les deux Stilinski pendant un instant avant que le shérif ne prenne un air sérieux pour reprendre la parole.

-Tu te protégeras j'espère, n'est-ce pas?

Stiles se frappa le front et fit un pas vers la sortie avant que son père ne l'attrape par la manche.

-Je ne veux pas un gosse sur les bras Stiles, prévint-il. Alors fais gaffe.

Le cadet roula des yeux et se dégagea de la prise du shérif. Il pensa avec sarcasme qu'au moins ni Derek ni lui n'auront besoin de prendre la pilule. Et personne ne risquait de tomber en cloque.

Au moins un point positif.

Puis il se reprit lui-même. Il ne voulait aucunement coucher avec Derek. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il le laisserait le prendre. Peut-être l'inverse mais pas question de faire la gonzesse. Cet endroit de son corps était interdit au public.

-Et n'oublie pas que ton cours avec Terry ne devrait pas tarder à commencer!, s'écria le shérif depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Stiles l'ignora et claqua la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Maintenant son père lui avait foutu les chocottes. Et si Derek voulait ça? S'il ne lui laissait pas le choix? Derek arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait de lui, alors est-ce qu'il aurait ça aussi? Il ne voulait pas. Il allait devoir le faire comprendre à Derek sans qu'il ne le prenne mal ou qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête.

-Ça craint, gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

Le parfum laissé par Erica lui arriva aux narines et il fronça le nez. Elle était vraiment obligée de s'asperger comme ça? Son lit allait garder son odeur pendant des jours avec ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'entraînement et s'adossa au mur pour observer la fin du dernier cours de l'après-midi.

Son regard passa d'un élève à un autre pour tenter de retrouver certaines des techniques que son père lui avait enseigné étant plus jeune et il en retrouva effectivement quelques-unes. Au moins il avait un petit avantage concernant la théorie. C'était déjà ça de pris.

De ce qu'il voyait de là où il se trouvait, aucune personne connue de Stiles ne participait à ce cours, c'était un bon point. Il ne risquait pas de faire des mauvaises rencontres.

L'hyperactif tourna la tête vers le milieu de la salle et son regard croisa celui de Terry. L'homme lui sourit et fit un signe de la main à ses élèves.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!

Un soupir de soulagement collectif secoua les rangs d'adversaires d'un jour et ils arrêtèrent toutes leurs activités avant de se diriger à pas lourds vers le fond de la pièce.

Stiles se décolla de sa place et alla à la rencontre de son futur professeur qui félicitait certains de ses disciples qui le saluaient.

-Continue comme ça Tom et bientôt tu pourras prendre le cours du niveau supérieur, annonça l'ancien policier à un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Stiles.

L'élève répondit à sa poignée de main et il partit rejoindre les autres aux vestiaires.

-Bonsoir Stiles, prêt pour ton premier cours?, lança Terry en lui serrant la main avec force.

-Je pense, grimaça l'hyperactif alors que ses os étaient broyés par la pression censée être amicale.

-Va te changer dans les vestiaires et reviens ici. Je dois encore m'occuper de quelques détails avant qu'on ne commence.

Stiles hocha la tête et prit la même direction que les autres participants du cours précédant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avança sur le parquet froid et se hâte d'aller sur les tapis de gymnastique pour réchauffer un peu ses pieds glacés. Une fois sauvé du froid, l'hyperactif se permit un petit tour du propriétaire tout en restant dans le périmètre de chaleur.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec son père. Normal quoi.

Il inspecta avec plus d'attention que la fois précédente les différents ''coins'' de la salle de sport. Terry devait enseigner plusieurs disciplines ici, pas seulement la self-défense. Et en y repensant, Stiles n'était même pas certain que l'homme allait lui apprendre uniquement cela. D'ailleurs il ne serait pas contre un peu de musculation, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Comme quoi, on pouvait changer d'avis rapidement sans s'en rendre compte. Encore quelques mois auparavant, peut-être même quelques semaines, il trouvait idiots ceux qui accordaient de l'importance à ce genre de sport alors que maintenant lui-même allait en faire. Il ne se sentait plus si bien dans sa peau à force de côtoyer des garçons à la plastique de rêve et au profil de mannequin. Il complexait vraiment. Et Derek n'en avait que rajouté une couche en parlant de la couleur de sa peau.

Stiles grimaça en regardant ses bras pâles et il releva vivement la tête pour ne plus les voir. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était né comme ça après tout.

L'adolescent soupira et s'approcha des armoires à trophées plus loin pour se concentrer sur autre chose que son physique. Il calcula le nombre de prix différents que son coach avait gagné tout au long de sa carrière et il siffla d'admiration.

-Pas mal.

Il se pencha vers la vitrine pour observer de plus près les récompenses et soudain il vit un mouvement brusque dans le reflet de la vitrine. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner à demi avant d'être attrapé à la gorge et immobilisé brutalement contre un paquet de muscles. Il se débattit avec mal et son agresseur l'envoya valser avant de l'écraser au sol.

Stiles gémit de douleur et d'inconfort alors que son nez était écrasé sur le tapis de gym qui soit dit en passant puait les pieds.

-Je crois que nous aurons du travail, commenta Terry au-dessus de lui en enlevant son talon du dos de l'adolescent pour le laisser quitter sa position inconfortable. Et je vais t'enseigner la première règle. La règle d'or. Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes. Faire attention à son environnement. Si tu te balades dans la rue le nez en l'air et l'esprit ailleurs tu n'auras aucune chance de t'en sortir.

-Je suis hyperactif au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, grogna Stiles en se relevant maladroitement. Je pense toujours à dix mille choses à la fois.

-Tu prends un traitement d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème alors.

Stiles voulu protester mais le regard du coach l'en dissuada.

-Avant toute chose, je pense qu'il serait utile de te muscler un minimum. Sinon tu n'arriveras à rien. Et tu seras en meilleure forme et en meilleure santé avec plus d'exercice. Alors on va débuter par ça. Fais-moi 50 pompes pour commencer. Après tu feras du cardio et des abdos.

Choqué par la demande, ou plutôt l'ordre de Terry, Stiles resta un moment muet de stupeur en fixant son entraîneur bouche bée.

-Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? On se réveille là-dedans, plaisanta l'homme.

Il allait mourir. Vraiment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les muscles le tiraillant affreusement et les bras en compote, Stiles gémit lamentablement en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.

-Stiles?

Le shérif apparut à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau et sourit en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel son fils était.

-Je vois que Terry a bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent grogna de frustration. Il était sûr que son père savait ce qui allait se passer. Au moins il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Stiles était tellement courbaturé que même si on le provoquait il ne pourrait même pas bouger le petit doigt pour une bagarre.

-Tu devrais aller prendre un bain chaud pour te détendre un peu, conseilla le shérif. Ca soulagera la douleur.

Stiles montra les dents avec mauvaise humeur et monta les escaliers à quatre pattes dès qu'il fut certain que son père était bien repartit dans son bureau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Je ne voulais pas te froisser, tenta le shérif en entrant dans la chambre de son fils à la suite de celui-ci.

Gémissant de douleur, Stiles se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son matelas. Il rebondit un peu et profita de son élan pour attraper son ordinateur abandonné sous son lit avant de se tourner sur le dos. Le tout en ignorant superbement son père qui le suivait depuis sa sortie de la salle de bain.

-Stiles, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa le shérif en déposant quelque chose sur son bureau. Je m'intéresse juste à ton quotidien. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je n'évoquerai plus le sujet.

-Promis? Répondit enfin Stiles en relevant les yeux de son écran.

-Promis.

-Cool. Je te pardonne.

Le shérif sourit en coin, amusé, puis il ressortit de la chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Stiles en profita pour se hisser un peu vers le haut et voir ce que son paternel avait laissé sur son bureau.

Une boîte? Pourquoi avait-il mis cette boîte ici?

Il plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui y était inscrit.

-Je te déteste!, cria-t-il soudain à l'adresse de son père en reconnaissant des préservatifs.

Un rire du shérif lui répondit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tiens prends ça connard!, siffla Stiles entre ses dents alors que ses doigts tapaient à vive allure sur son clavier.

Alors que l'hyperactif jouait tranquillement à un de ses jeux en ligne favori, il sentit brusquement son portable vibrer contre son pied. Il l'observa une seconde et l'ignora. Qui que ça puisse être, il ne devait pas avoir une raison assez importante et urgente pour lui envoyer un message à cette heure avancée de la nuit en plein week-end. Et surtout pas une nuit de tournoi.

Non mais, certains n'avaient aucun savoir-vivre.

-Je pense comme un vieux, soupira-t-il.

Il continua alors à taper frénétiquement sur les touches maltraitées avant que d'autres vibrations ne le dérangent contre son pied droit.

-Merde, pesta-t-il en mettant son jeu sur pause.

De mauvaise humeur, il se pencha vers le fond de son lit pour attraper l'appareil qui l'importunait. Quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur, Stiles en lâcha presque son portable.

-Quoi?!

Il relut bien attentivement les cinq lettres pour être bien sûr de la fiabilité de ses yeux avant de fermer son ordinateur et de le poser par terre à côté de son lit, oubliant complètement son jeu pourtant si important pour lui quelques instants auparavant.

Il se renfonça dans ses oreillers et observa quelques longues secondes l'écran de son téléphone qui le narguait.

-Scott...

Il tapota le coin supérieur de l'appareil contre son menton en réfléchissant à la conduite à suivre. Devait-il lire ce message? C'était peut-être une erreur après tout. Pourquoi lui enverrait-il quelque chose?

Puis il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Allison. Scott voulait renouer avec lui. Alors il avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui adresser la parole à nouveau?

Stiles était amer. Il était triste qu'il ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt et il se maudissait encore plus lui-même pour avoir oublié de faire une tentative malgré son envie grandissante de renouer.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible pour Scott, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et s'il ne voulait pas vraiment se réconcilier? S'il lui envoyait un message pour tout à fait autre chose? Ca paraissait peu probable.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore à hésiter franchement? Il pouvait bien lire ce message. Ça ne l'engageait à rien. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre.

Il ouvrit alors le message, le cœur battant, et soupira en voyant le pavé qui s'offrait à lui. C'était bien une demande de réconciliation vu la longueur du texte. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre? Des insultes? Mais pourquoi comme ça sans raison? Ça n'avait pas de logique. C'étaient des excuses.

Mettant ses pensées sans intérêt de côté, il lut le message d'une traite.

Au fil du message, il remarqua qu'en effet, il ne s'était pas trompé. Scott s'excusait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit de blessant, s'insultait lui-même pour sa bêtise et demandait à Stiles de le pardonner malgré ses erreurs.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas quoi faire. Il culpabilisait de lire ce que son ami lui disait. Il prenait toutes les fautes sur lui alors que Stiles avait une très grande part de responsabilité dans cette rupture. Ca l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était vraiment un con d'avoir eu une dispute de ce genre avec Scott.

Stiles jeta son portable à l'autre bout du lit pour s'empêcher de répondre tant qu'il ne serait pas un minimum calmé. Il voulait réfléchir à la réponse qu'il devait donner quand il aurait l'esprit plus clair.

L'adolescent reprit son ordinateur sur ses cuisses et remit son casque sur ses oreilles. Il reprit sa partie où il l'avait laissé mais son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose que le téléphone reposant à ses pieds. Il se défoula quelques minutes tout en pensant à la conduite qu'il devait adopter.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Stiles repoussa à nouveau son ordinateur sur le côté et reprit son téléphone. Mais il le garda seulement entre ses mains, jouant avec lui distraitement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Son message l'avait touché, il voulait vraiment lui pardonner.

En plus leur dispute était tout à fait stupide. Il en avait bien conscience. Et c'était sans compter le fait que Scott avait toujours été son seul véritable ami. Une si longue et forte amitié ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière. Pas un lien si fort. La distance les avait peut-être rendu moins dépendants l'un de l'autre mais leur affection était toujours là.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Il allait faire son faible une nouvelle fois mais là, c'était quand même de Scott dont il s'agissait. Alors prenant son courage et toute sa conviction à deux mains, il écrivit une réponse à Scott qui restait somme toute assez sobre et peut-être pas aussi familière que les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient à une autre époque, mais c'était déjà une réponse positive. Il acceptait même de le rencontrer le lendemain pour en discuter à vive voix plutôt que par messages.

Ils convinrent d'un lieu de rendez-vous puis interrompirent leur conversation. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

Demain allait sûrement être une _très_ longue journée.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles atteignit le point de rendez-vous en retard. Sa trop courte nuit lui avait donné un mal fou pour sortir du lit aux environs d'une heure de l'après-midi et le voilà arrivé le ventre vide et les paupières encore à demi-fermées de sommeil.

Scott s'était montré ponctuel et était là à l'attendre. Vu ses joues rouges et le tremblement nerveux de sa jambe, il devait être dans le froid depuis déjà un moment.

-Salut, bredouilla Scott maladroitement en remuant un caillou du bout de sa chaussure.

Il garda ses mains bien calées au fond de ses poches et son regard fuyant faisait tout pour éviter la silhouette de l'aîné.

-Salut, répondit Stiles sur le même ton hésitant.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment engager la conversation. Il y avait trop de gêne entre eux pour parler librement.

-Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu?, proposa l'hyperactif. Je me les caille.

Scott hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à flâner le long des rues pratiquement désertes de Beacon Hills. Ils marchaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, ne disant pas un mot. Ils tinrent dix minutes dans le plus pur des silences avant que finalement Scott ne se lance.

-Je suis désolé.

Stiles souffla légèrement pour faire retomber la pression qu'il avait accumulée pendant ce long mutisme. Il détestait ce genre d'ambiance lourde et carrément pesante. Enfin qui aimait ça? A part Harris bien évidemment.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, continua le garçon sur sa lancée.

-A part sortir avec Hale, rétorqua Stiles amèrement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je l'ai chois-

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'embrouilla Scott embarrassé. Je voulais dire que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui pendant les vacances. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Stiles hocha la tête. Pour l'instant il était d'accord. Mais il se demandait comment Scott allait faire virer la conversation.

-En plus, tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu v-

-Je ne l'aime pas, le coupa abruptement Stiles avec fermeté et conviction. Jamais.

Scott parut décontenancé et il bredouilla quelque chose avant de reprendre un petit peu plus d'assurance.

-Euh... Enfin je veux dire que tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux. Ça ne devrait rien changer entre nous. Même si je n'apprécie pas la- les personnes en question. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Stiles hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Et il y a un mais j'imagine, comprit-il rapidement.

Le cadet sourit de manière gênée et expliqua enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles avant que je ne l'apprenne comme ça. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Apprendre tout à coup que tout ce que tu crois est faux... C'est... Douloureux.

Scott devait sûrement attendre une excuse venant de Stiles d'après ses paroles. Mais l'hyperactif considérait qu'il n'en devait à personne sur cette terre. Personne n'avait le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il était libre. Il vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Devant son silence, Scott reprit la parole.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne ami tous les deux. Tu me manques.

Stiles inspira profondément pour se donner de l'assurance. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et il les attribua au froid ambiant.

-OK. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème moi j'arrête les frais. J'en ai déjà assez bavé cette année.

Scott hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Ça me va! C'est parfait.

L'hyperactif sourit lui aussi à son ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontré..., souffla Scott le regard plongé dans le vide alors qu'il réfléchissait. Je vois...Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a été comme ça avec toi à la rentrée. Il ne t'a pas reconnu?

-Si, justement. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi mais c'est pour une histoire débile, expliqua Stiles en se frottant les mains.

-Et maintenant?, demanda le cadet inquiet.

-Quoi maintenant?, répéta l'hyperactif.

-Il est comment avec toi?

-Bah..., soupira Stiles en haussant les épaules. Égal à lui-même... C'est-à-dire plutôt insupportable et difficile à vivre. Mais on s'y habitue. Et il peut être cool quand il le veut.

Stiles attendit une réponse de son ami mais Scott ne dit pas un mot. Alors il se tourna vers lui pour l'observer et vit qu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans l'oser.

-Vas-y. Balance au lieu de me regarder comme un merlan frit.

Scott se mâchonna une joue puis répondit d'une traite.

-Il te surveille tout le temps.

-Ah?, s'étonna à moitié Stiles en arquant un sourcil.

-Beaucoup l'ont remarqué et certains ont compris pourquoi il le faisait. La bande de Keith te veut du mal depuis l'affaire Reyes.

-C'était censé être une question?

-Non. Je sais que c'est ça, affirma Scott. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Hale tient tant à ta sécurité.

-Une dette. J'ai aidé Erica, ils me protègent. Rien d'autre.

-Stiles... Ils ne font jamais rien pour une ''dette'' de ce genre, l'avertit Scott la voix grave. Ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération et d'agacement. Il en avait marre qu'on le mette toujours en garde. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Arrêtez tous de dire ça. Vous ne les fréquentez pas autant que moi. Je sais à qui j'ai affaire. Ils ne sont pas comme tu me les as décrits. Ils sont loyaux entre eux et ils peuvent se montrer sympas. Ils sont peut-être brutaux à certains moments mais ce ne sont que des ados comme les autres. Pas des monstres.

-Si tu le dis..., abandonna Scott en baissant les yeux. C'est que ça doit être vrai...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Désolée si vous avez trouvé des ''é'' à la place des ''a'' ou qu'il manquait des ''r'', mais le site et moi avons mené un petit combat que j'espère avoir gagné au bout de plusieurs round violents.

Eh oui, cette fin de chapitre est un peu... étrange, mais je devais couper là pour que ce soit pas trop long :) Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la suite de la conversation Scott/Stiles. Et aussi deux scènes en particulier que j'ai _adoré_ écrire ;)

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à** Crazy Cat, Jessie, vh132, Mimily **et** Jess**!

Merci à toutes et à tous, cette fiction a dépassé les 800 reviews! :D

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

(PS: Crazy Cat, c'est quoi cette histoire de coincée du trou du cul exactement? xD)


	32. T'es crade

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre un jour en avance parce que je suis complètement déprimée et qu'il fallait que je m'occupe. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-America - A Horse with no name

-Roméo et Juliette - Le balcon (J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD Même si elle n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'ambiance de la scène xD)

-Elvis Presley - Devil in Disguise

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 32: Si tu savais à quel point... T'es crade.

-En tout cas ils ont bien amoché la bande de Keith, commenta Scott en plein milieu de leur conversation.

Stiles vit le regard intéressé de son ami sur lui. Alors comme ça il voulait qu'il lui confirme que Derek et sa bande avait agressé lce groupe? Il n'allait rien dire. Mieux valait que peu de personnes soient sûres et certaines que c'était la vérité. Et puis mieux valait prendre des précautions avec Scott. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait en confiance.

-Pourquoi tu penses directement que ce sont eux les coupables? Ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Seulement Scott n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que c'étaient eux et que Stiles le savait parfaitement lui aussi. Mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il devait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sous peine d'avoir des ennuis.

Alors Scott reprit son sourire plein de bonne humeur et un peu niais sur les bords.

-Bref, c'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche pas mal, dit-il. De toute façon, qui que ce soit, je trouve qu'ils ont eu raison. Ces mecs-là sont des pourritures.

Stiles lui rendit un petit sourire mais uniquement pour la forme. Ce sujet de conversation le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de devoir surveiller le moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots pour protéger le secret. C'était éreintant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais comment vous faites avec Hale?, questionna Scott avec curiosité. Je veux dire... Vous avez quand même couché ensemble. Ça ne crée pas une gêne maintenant?

-On a jamais couché ensemble, rectifia Stiles qui bénissait le froid d'avoir déjà coloré ses joues depuis longtemps.

Scott roula des yeux.

-Bon OK, vous avez fait des folies de vos corps sans aller trop loin si tu préfères. Mais ça se passe comment entre vous du coup?

L'hyperactif commença à se triturer nerveusement les mains. Devait-il lui dire pour Derek et lui ou non? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'avouer lui-même que déjà Scott avait une illumination.

-Non... Vous êtes ensemble?, s'exclama Scott surprit.

Stiles le bâillonna immédiatement avec sa main en tuant son cadet du regard.

-Ne le dis pas si fort, siffla-t-il affolé.

Scott releva un sourcil et hocha la tête en faisant de gros yeux. L'aîné retira lentement sa main.

-Parce qu'en plus vous le faites en cachette? Pourquoi?

Stiles lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Je ne veux pas passer pour un gay.

Scott soupira de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel.

-... Et Derek non plus, continua l'hyperactif. Surtout qu'il est déjà pris officiellement donc je suis un peu un bonus secret tu vois?

-Il est déjà pris?, répéta Scott avec un froncement de sourcil. Je croyais qu'il était célib' depuis l'autre...

Intrigué, Stiles voulu demander plus de détails à son ami mais il changea de sujet.

-Et ça fait combien de temps?, demanda Scott.

-Un peu plus de 24h, répondit simplement l'aîné.

Scott pila net.

-Quoi? Depuis hier?

-Ouais.

-Mais je pensais que... Alors vous..., bafouilla Scott embarrassé et honteux à la fois. Oh je suis encore plus con que je ne l'avais pensé. Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble quand on s'est embrouillé toi et moi?

-Bah non. J'arrête pas de te le répéter!

Scott parut coupable et Stiles lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour qu'il arrête de faire cette tête.

-C'est bon Scott. Oublie ça.

Non, oublier n'était pas la solution. Mais pardonner si. Et c'était dans les cordes de l'hyperactif. Il s'en savait capable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vais devoir rentrer, déclara Stiles en voyant l'heure sur sa montre.

Scott sembla triste qu'il parte mais ils avaient déjà passé tout un après-midi ensemble, ça suffisait amplement pour se remettre un peu au goût du jour et renouer le contact.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue et, devant chacun prendre une direction opposée, Scott retint son ami par le bras.

-Stiles... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de me voir.

-Oh... euh... Moi aussi, bredouilla Stiles maladroitement.

Scott fit un mouvement vers l'hyperactif avant de s'arrêter puis il secoua la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Stiles. Vraiment.

L'aîné resta les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Gêné par l'étreinte, il attendit seulement que Scott ai terminé et il retint un souffle de soulagement lorsqu'il le relâcha.

-A demain, salua Stiles en prenant sa route avec un signe de main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles débarrassa la table dès que son père et lui eurent terminé de dîner.

-Souris un peu Stiles, dit le shérif avant de quitter la pièce.

La grimace de l'adolescent s'accentua un peu plus. Il était en colère, ça oui.

Mais il avait une bonne raison. Les remarques que n'arrêtait pas de lui faire son père par rapport à Erica l'ennuyaient vraiment à un point inimaginable.

Dès son retour de sa balade avec Scott, le shérif avait tout de suite conclu qu'il était en rendez-vous amoureux avec elle. Et Stiles en avait marre qu'il fasse une fixette là-dessus.

Et il avait compris au cours du repas pourquoi il insistait tant.

De cette manière le shérif avait l'impression de prendre part à la vie de son fils alors qu'en fait, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et s'y prenait donc mal la plupart du temps.

Alors pour ne pas s'énerver, Stiles souhaita une bonne nuit au shérif et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre où il se prépara pour la nuit.

Il rangea ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain et commença à se déshabiller en grognant de douleur à cause de ses courbatures. Il réussit à force de volonté à se mettre en sous-vêtement et alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de mettre un t-shirt à grand renfort de plaintes particulièrement pitoyables, un bruit le fit violemment sursauter.

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers la fenêtre.

Une nouvelle pierre frappa sa vitre avant de retomber dans le jardin.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?, maugréa Stiles en enfilant rapidement son t-shirt en faisant fi de la douleur qui tirait sur tous ses muscles.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et au même moment une nouvelle pierre arriva vers lui. Elle lui atterrit sur le bras qu'il retira vivement sous la douleur.

-Merde!, jura quelqu'un en bas. Désolé Stilinski!

Quelques brides de son cauchemar de la semaine précédente lui revinrent et il inspecta furtivement ses mains. Dix doigts. Il ne rêvait pas pour une fois.

-Hale?, appela Stiles en se penchant à l'extérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, répondit Derek en reculant de quelques pas du mur pour voir l'hyperactif. Je peux monter?

-T'as une échelle sous la main peut-être?, ironisa Stiles en s'accoudant au rebord de sa fenêtre.

-J'ai des mains et des pieds, rétorqua l'aîné en levant lesdites mains. Ça suffira amplement.

Le cadet ricana et observa Derek s'accrocher à la gouttière et s'en servir comme moyen d'ascension.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-il calmement en observant l'avancée de son prétendant avec un air pensif et ennuyé.

Même si légèrement amusé et flatté également. Il avait son propre Roméo qui escaladait sa façade pour venir lui compte fleurette. C'était d'un romantisme.

Derek arriva à la moitié de la distance à parcourir et Stiles fit la moue. S'il se pétait la gueule que devrait-il faire? Le laisser agoniser ou aller lui prêter main forte?

-Hale. Redescend. De toute manière je vais refermer ma fenêtre. Je me les gèle.

-T'as pas intérêt, grommela Derek en regardant ses pieds pour vérifier qu'ils avaient un bon appui.

-Hale. T'es chiant. Lâche ça et laisse-moi. Tu me verras demain, soupira Stiles qui aimait tout particulièrement avoir ce rôle d'inaccessible.

-Alors là, souffla l'aîné en attrapant le bord du toit. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je compte bien profiter de toi ce soir.

L'air faussement ennuyé de Stiles s'accentua et il ôta son menton de sa paume. Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur les bords de sa fenêtre pour la refermer d'un coup sec et la verrouiller juste sous le nez de Derek. Il lui offrit un sourire taquin alors que l'aîné toquait contre la vitre pour qu'il lui ouvre.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire et il éteignit son ordinateur sur son bureau avant de vérifier son portable. Déjà un message de Scott. Il était quand même très envahissant des fois.

Il soupira et reposa son portable. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint de derrière sa fenêtre et il croisa le regard de Derek. Il lui fit un signe de dégager le plancher mais son protecteur refusa net. Il resterait jusqu'à avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Stiles lorgna son lit avec envie. Il voulait vraiment dormir, mais il n'y arriverait jamais en sachant que Derek était là dehors à l'observer. Il soupira et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Espèce d'orchidoclaste, maugréa l'hyperactif alors que Derek passait sous son bras avec un air triomphant.

Il referma la fenêtre et s'y adossa avec une moue boudeuse. Il était crevé et l'autre imbécile en cuir venait encore l'emmerder à une heure pas possible.

-T'étais où?, demanda Derek.

-Ça te regarde?, rétorque Stiles. T'es pas mon mari. C'est mes affaires.

-Oh mais si, t'es ma petite femme, ricana l'aîné en s'approchant.

Stiles rougit de colère et il écrasa les orteils de Derek qui s'était trop avancé. L'intrus émit un son agacé sous la douleur.

-Putain que t'es chiant comme mec, grogna-t-il en prenant tout de même la taille du cadet entre ses mains.

Stiles sourit et noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek.

-Si tu t'excuses auprès de ma masculinité alors peut-être que je pourrais me montrer plus gentil, claironna-t-il.

-Je ne te veux pas plus gentil, je veux juste que t'arrête de me faire chier, riposta le motard.

-Alors tu peux toujours attendre, rit Stiles.

Derek regarda l'hyperactif avec ennui et réflexion.

-Je m'excuse auprès de ta masculinité. Voilà, ça te va?

Stiles sourit un peu plus et approcha son visage de celui de Derek pour lui offrir une récompense à son effort. Mais bien sûr l'aîné ne se contenta pas de rester bien sage et de profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait et il prit les devants. Il fit dévier Stiles de sa trajectoire et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

-Direct?, plaisanta Stiles mi-surprit mi-amusé en l'entraînant sur le lit avec lui. Toi t'es vachement dans l'amour platonique à ce que je vois.

Derek le fit taire pour un baiser passionné avant de se relever d'un coup.

-Stilinski..., gronda sa voix furieuse. Pourquoi le parfum d'Erica empeste ton lit?

Stiles roula des yeux et essaya d'attirer à nouveau l'aîné contre lui mais rien n'y fit. Il était déterminé à ne plus rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre comme mon père quand même?!, s'exclama Stiles en se redressant lui aussi. J'en ai déjà assez d'un qui m'invente des histoires, j'en veux pas un deuxième.

-Alors réponds juste à ma question.

Stiles soupira.

-Elle lisait.

-Sur ton lit?, rétorqua Derek.

-J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de place dans ma chambre moi, répliqua Stiles. Et avant que tu poses la question, moi j'étais assis à mon bureau. Ça te convient? T'as fini ta crise de jalousie?

Derek le sonda quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête.

-Ouais. C'est bon.

-Quelle tête de nœud, soupira Stiles alors que son amant revenait à la charge avec sa bouche gourmande et ses mains aventureuses.

L'aîné quitta rapidement les lèvres du cadet pour enfin après des mois d'abstinence pouvoir goûter à nouveau à la peau tendre de Stiles.

Il remonta lentement le t-shirt de l'hyperactif et l'aida à l'enlever sans remarquer les dents serrées de Stiles qui souffrait le martyr. Mais quelle idée de faire autant de sport d'un coup aussi?

Une fois son partenaire pratiquement nu, Derek savoura l'instant en s'occupant avec soin et patience du plaisir de son cadet.

-Mon- mon père est en bas, gémit Stiles en essayant de garder les pieds sur terre alors qu'il sentait la langue de son prétendant s'amuser avec sa peau sensible.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit alors, rétorqua Derek entre deux mordillements.

-M-mais!

L'aîné ricana contre le ventre de Stiles avant de descendre pour embrasser langoureusement son aine.

La cadet, ainsi soumis aux caprices de Derek, retint in extremis son glapissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlé.

-Je sens que la nuit va être chaude, commenta l'aîné en souriant malicieusement. Surtout si tu es si sensible.

-T-T'es marrant toi! J'ai plus rien fait depuis- depuis- depuis...

-Depuis...?

-Depuis toi, soupira lamentablement Stiles honteux.

-Intéressant.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils et voulu baisser les yeux vers Derek mais au même moment ce dernier montra son enthousiasme grandissant en prenant grand soin de l'intimité du cadet.

-Ohmondieu!

_Le lendemain..._

-Stiles!, cria le shérif à bout de nerfs. Dépêche-toi bon sang! Derek t'attends depuis dix minutes!

L'adolescent bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et continua à lacer ses basket aussi lentement qu'un escargot asthmatique. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et son père en profita pour enfourner une tartine dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

Stiles s'étouffa et se réveilla un peu plus. Il mâchonna la nourriture et avala difficilement avant de lancer un regard énervé qui devait surtout paraître flou à l'adulte.

-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

-Si je voulais te tuer j'utiliserais un moyen plus efficace qu'une tartine, rétorqua le shérif en forçant son rejeton à se lever. Allez, va le rejoindre. Vous êtes déjà en retard.

L'adolescent marmonna dans sa barbe et sortit sous les menaces de son père. Il vit Derek, paraissant en pleine forme, qui l'attendait patiemment contre sa bécane.

Une fois devant lui et se préparant au départ, l'aîné ne lui fit aucune remarque désagréable malgré qu'il l'ai fait attendre dans le froid pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Stiles comprit que c'était sa tête dans le cul qui avait amusé Derek et que par conséquent il avait décidé qu'il avait payé sa dette.

-Bien dormi?, interrogea le motard sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Stiles ne répondit pas et se colla au dos de Derek pour le trajet. Le conducteur démarra et une fois le quartier quitté, il accéléra l'allure, sûr que le shérif ne pouvait plus les surveiller.

Encore un peu endormi, Stiles profita de l'agréable engourdissement pour tenter quelques caresses innocentes sur les abdos et les cuisses de son protecteur qui ne manqua pas d'y réagir.

Oui, il le chauffait impunément. Et alors? Il avait bien le droit maintenant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'envoyer en enfer.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du lycée, Stiles se décolla de l'aîné pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre eux. Les autres ne devaient pas les voir comme ça. Pas avant qu'il ne devienne, peut-être, officiellement celui qui partageait le lit de Derek.

Ce qui ne semblait pas arriver de sitôt.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ferma son casier et il aperçut Scott de loin. Ils échangèrent un regard, sans aucun signe d'affection ou de reconnaissance. Ils se regardaient juste pour bien se rendre compte de la distance qui les séparait malgré leur réconciliation. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais cela voulait-il dire que ce serait pire?

Allison s'approcha de Scott par derrière et lui attrapa la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent amoureusement.

Stiles détourna les yeux quelques instants, un peu jaloux de leur chance.

Enfin il l'était peut-être plus qu'un peu en vérité.

Voilà. A peine un week-end qu'il s'était mis avec Derek et déjà il avait la folie des grandeurs. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire si vite des films. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur malmené.

Déjà moins joyeux qu'avant, Stiles espionna à nouveau le couple. Il eut juste le temps de voir Allison ouvrir son casier avant qu'une multitude de ballons ne s'en envolent brusquement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en observant la jeune fille se débattre avec les décorations alors qu'à côté d'elle Scott s'esclaffait bruyamment. L'hyperactif ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir au coin de ses lèvres. Alors comme ça c'était l'anniversaire d'Allison? Il ne le savait pas. Et elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de la surprise.

-Stilinski, tu fous quoi?, demanda Derek en arrivant derrière lui accompagné de Boyd. Arrête de regarder les mouches voler.

Stiles se détacha de la vue de son ami et les suivit l'humeur un peu mélancolique. Il se demandait si quelqu'un dans cette ville lui souhaiterait également son anniversaire quand il viendrait dans quelques semaines.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié de parler à vos parents de la réunion qui aura lieu ce vendredi, déclara Rivera assise sur le bord de son bureau.

Stiles grimaça, il avait effectivement oublié ce détail. Il vit Isaac vers sa droite qui grimaçait lui aussi. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Par contre la réaction de Derek l'amusait. Il paraissait complètement désemparé. Enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être en public. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses résultats. A part en chimie bien entendu mais ce n'était pas représentatif vu le professeur qu'ils se coltinaient. Il se demandait s'il était bon élève ou non. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un cancre. La prochaine fois il regarderait sa copie pour savoir.

-Les vacances approchant, je vous ai préparé un planning concernant les dates de nos répétitions auxquelles vous êtes tous priés de venir durant les congés...

Stiles soupira et Derek grogna de mécontentement.

-Si ça se trouve ils auront terminé de préparer tes collants, se moqua l'hyperactif en se penchant vers son aîné.

-Je te signale que tu auras aussi des vêtements du même genre, rétorqua Derek.

Stiles pâlît et Derek sourit avant de retourner à ses pensées.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce soir j'ai envie de m'amuser, s'exclama Erica avec un sourire.

Les quatre garçons la regardèrent mais ne réagirent pas vraiment. De toute manière elle devait déjà avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-On pourrait se faire une sortie, non?, continua-t-elle. La dernière fois on n'a pas pu...

-Il faudrait quand même qu'on avance dans notre dossier, intervint Stiles. La dernière fois on a rien foutu.

L'hyperactif s'insulta mentalement lorsqu'il vit les regards mauvais d'Isaac, Boyd et Derek sur lui. Ah oui, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était venue chez lui pour autre chose que travailler. Bon bah il sentait les explications approcher. Ou la dispute peut-être.

-Bah après on n'a pas cours pendant une heure, répondit Erica. On se calera une séance de travail là. Mais ce soir on s'amuse!

-J'aimerais bien un bowling, dit Boyd. Ça fait longtemps.

Isaac grimaça et Stiles voulu lui arracher le visage à mains nues. Ne pouvait-il donc pas arrêter de toujours faire cette tête de supplicié? Ça en devenait vraiment insupportable.

-Non, tu sais que j'aime pas ça, grogna Isaac.

-C'est juste que t'es un mauvais perdant, rétorqua Erica pas méchamment. En plus on sait pas si Stiles sait jouer. Peut-être qu'il y a pire que toi.

Elle se tourna vers le concerné et Derek en fit de même.

-Tu sais jouer?, questionna le leader.

-Je me débrouille, répondit Stiles incertain. Mais la dernière fois que j'y ai joué c'était à mon anniversaire et j'avais genre... euh... huit ans?

-Autant dire que tu ne sais pas jouer, rétorqua Derek moqueur. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'avoir peut-être enfin un adversaire à mon niveau...

Stiles plissa les yeux.

-Ne sois pas si arrogant et sûr de toi, grinça-t-il.

-Je ne fais que constater la réalité, répliqua l'aîné avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

Le cadet la remarqua et se calma d'un coup. Derek le taquinait? Genre comme un ami?

Il plissa un peu plus les yeux, mimant la colère, et entrant dans le jeu de Derek alors que la bande paraissait avoir peur d'interférer.

-Eh bien ta réalité tu vas te la prendre en pleine face ce soir.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un chaton comme toi?, ricana Derek en le regardant de haut.

Le mot ''chaton'' sonna comme une insulte venant du leader.

-Eh bien le chaton va te défoncer, avertit Stiles menaçant et jubilant de leur petit jeu.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, murmura Derek d'une voix basse alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

Stiles reconnu ces yeux-là. L'aîné allait le violer sur place c'était pas possible autrement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles poussa une plainte de reproche et de surprise lorsque Derek le poussa dans une cabine des toilettes pour hommes. Il verrouilla la porte en défonçant pratiquement le loquet à cause de son empressement.

-T'es un grand malade Hale! Et enlève ta main de là!

L'hyperactif tira sur le bras intrusif voulant calmer Derek qui était déjà dans un état d'excitation impossible à stopper. Il plaqua Stiles contre la paroi et son dos la heurta violement.

-Putain, jura l'hyperactif en sentant Derek commencer à presque le mordre. T'es un animal ou quoi? Et je veux pas faire ça dans des chiottes!

Derek n'en avait rien à faire et déboucla sa ceinture de ses doigts pressés.

-Der- Oh putain continue!, gémit Stiles.

L'aîné ricana et embrassa chastement le cadet sur la tempe.

-Attends, attends!, s'exclama l'hyperactif. On est au lycée, on pourrait nous surprendre!

-Mais non, le rassura Derek. Arrête de flipper.

La main de Derek se faufila dans le jean de Stiles et entama des caresses lascives dans le boxer du plus jeune.

Stiles commença à haleter contre l'épaule de Derek, retenant ses plaintes lamentables contre le blouson de cuir.

-Arrête, c'est dégueu ici, grogna Stiles.

-T'as pas l'air si dégoûté que ça pourtant, plaisanta le motard en continuant son mouvement de poignet expert.

Stiles posa ses mains sur les bras de Derek pour le faire reculer mais juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.

-On va dans le parc, tu nous rejoins après?, s'exclama une voix joyeuse depuis l'extérieur.

-Ouais ouais, répondit le nouvel arrivé.

La porte se referma et le couple resta figé dans sa position. Stiles ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, mort de peur d'être découvert et espérant être en train de dormir.

Alors qu'il allait réussir à s'en convaincre, il sentit Derek se rapprocher de lui et il pria pour qu'il entende raison.

Ils entendirent l'autre ouvrir sa braguette et commencer à siffler l'air d'une chanson gaie. Apparemment il n'avait rien entendu venant d'eux.

Derek se pencha à l'oreille de sa victime.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

Oh non.

Quel fou à lier.

Il n'allait quand même pas...?

Mais avant de pouvoir terminer sa pensée, Derek reprit son jeu avec plus de vigueur encore.

Stiles geignit, surprit, et Derek étouffa ses gémissement en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

L'hyperactif continua ses prières pour que l'autre continue de siffler. Sinon il allait l'entendre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret quand il prenait son pied.

Derek continua à le taquiner à sa manière, le torturant carrément. Mais Stiles avouait quand même qu'il préférait ce genre de torture aux bagarres qu'il avait avant avec Derek aux coins des couloirs... Seulement ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir honte de ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles se sentit perdre ses moyens lorsque sa vision se voila légèrement. Derek allait vraiment le faire jusqu'au bout.

Quel cinglé.

Et là, horreur, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Stiles mordit la langue de son aîné qui se recula en souriant sadiquement. Il allait le laisser en galère.

Après il fallait savoir pour quoi exactement.

Soit pour l'aider à camoufler ses gémissements, soit pour s'occuper de son plaisir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre être pris en flagrant délit d'affaires sexuelles dans les toilettes du lycée ou bien rester frustré toute la journée.

L'adolescent lança un regard de pure haine à Derek qui continuait de sourire narquoisement.

Quel gros con.

Le tyran se mit à embrasser Stiles dans le cou alors que sa main libre et aventureuse venait palper son torse sous tous les angles, s'attardant bien sûr là où il ne fallait pas.

Le premier venu arrêta de siffler et ferma sa braguette.

Le séchoir à mains permit à Stiles d'avoir un peu de répit mais bientôt l'autre sortit et l'hyperactif se maudit d'avoir mordu Derek. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus cacher ses gémissements.

Il les réprima alors tant bien que mal. Seulement il laissa échapper un couinement lorsque Derek le pinça pour le taquiner.

Quel sale connard.

Mais l'autre élève inconnu ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Ou alors il ne dit rien.

Stiles sentit ses jambes flageoler et il s'accrocha à Derek pour ne pas tomber. Seulement sa perte d'équilibre le fit trébucher un peu et il cogna du coude dans la porte.

Derek sourit contre sa joue et le cadet fut certain d'une chose.

Il allait lui fracasser la gueule tout à l'heure.

L'inconnu venu faire sa petite affaire passa devant leur cabine et ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

Stiles grimaça. Quel crado...

-Hey, vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il se passe dans les chiottes, s'exclama le garçon alors que la porte se refermait d'elle-même lentement. Y en a deux qui baisent dans une cabine.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Côté discrétion, zéro. Il était horrifié.

Il entendit des rires dehors puis la porte se ferma.

-Ils ne vont pas rester, lui dit Derek en semblant capter ses pensées. Alors profite pendant qu'il n'y a personne.

L'hyperactif planta ses ongles dans la nuque de son amant et lâcha sa respiration difficile qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Je te tuerai, menaça Stiles en gémissant pitoyablement.

-J'en suis convaincu, ricana Derek.

-Ah!

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bon bah bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui alors j'espère que ça vous a plu. :)

**Juste une question: **C'est quoi exactement la différence entre des macarons et des pretty patties? Ca me turlupine de pas savoir.

Merci aux favoris, aux followers et aux reviews! Merci à **Mimily **et** vh132**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	33. Tu m'as ruiné

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les cochons! (Enfin c'est surtout pour le langage et la violence))

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Cindy Lauper – Girls want to have fun

-Elvis Presley - Love me tender

-Wicked - Popular

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 33: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu m'as ruiné.

-Oh allez, arrête de me faire la gueule, dit Derek en rattrapant Stiles au bout du couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque du lycée. Avoue que ça t'a plu. C'est toi qui m'as dit un jour aimer le danger de l'interdit.

Le cadet le snoba, bien décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié que depuis qu'il connaissait Derek et ça l'énervait de savoir qu'il arrivait à le manipuler si facilement. La prochaine fois il ne se ferait plus avoir.

-Je te promets que je ne n'essaierai plus jamais rien au lycée. Mais faut avouer que c'était trop tentant, se défendit Derek. Tu peux pas comprendre, mais si tu voyais les yeux que tu me fais tout le temps. Je peux pas résister à ça. C'est humainement impossible pour un homme d'ignorer ça.

Stiles sourit, fier de lui, heureusement l'aîné ne le vit pas. C'était vraiment une petite fierté pour l'hyperactif d'arriver à mettre Derek à ses pieds, comme ça. Il devrait s'entraîner à le séduire, juste pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il prit un air pensif et n'écouta plus du tout la suite de l'argumentation de Derek qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'attirer à nouveau ses faveurs.

Il voulait jouer lui aussi. Il aimait tellement se sentir désiré. Et pourquoi ne pas forcer un peu le trait, juste pour voir à quel point il pouvait influencer Derek? Mais comment faire? Il ne savait pas séduire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé sur qui que ce soit.

Il baissa les yeux par mesure de précaution car, lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop intensément, il risquait toujours de se prendre stupidement les pieds dans un obstacle et là, soudain ce fut l'illumination.

Et s'il changeait un peu de look? Quelque chose de plus... sexy, de plus... branché? Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, vu les loques qu'il portait habituellement.

En listant mentalement tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios, tous plus chauds et jouissifs les uns que les autres. Et la plupart tournaient un peu Derek en ridicule.

Ces images le firent rire tout seul alors que, derrière lui, Derek devait le prendre pour un fou.

-OK. Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas, dit-il d'ailleurs.

C'est en riant de plus belle qu'il atteignit la porte de la bibliothèque, Derek sur ses talons, qui tirait une gueule de trois pieds de long.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi il fait la gueule déjà? demanda Erica en voyant Derek se battre avec ses chaussures de bowling en pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Oh, une broutille, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire et déjà prêt à jouer.

Au premier abord il s'était dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de choisir une activité qui les mettrait en compétition alors qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins en froid, mais l'enthousiasme d'Erica était communicatif et déjà le groupe semblait en meilleurs termes. Sans compter que maintenant l'hyperactif mourait d'impatience de jouer.

-Bon, on va laisser le champion incontesté commencer, se moqua Isaac en regardant Derek par-dessus son épaule.

Le leader se leva brusquement et partit d'un pas rageur rejoindre la piste.

-Je sens que ce soir il ne jouera pas si bien, commenta Isaac en observant Derek se mettre en place, le corps figé par la colère et la frustration. Il est trop énervé pour ç-

Au même instant, toutes les quilles visées par Derek se couchèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais? reprit Boyd sur un ton amusé. Même à moitié mort il restera le meilleur.

Derek sourit d'un air satisfait en se pavanant devant ses amis, fier comme un paon. Stiles renifla d'un air méprisant et l'aîné se calma d'un coup, se rappelant sa présence.

-Vas-y Boyd, t'es le meilleur ! S'exclama Erica, folle de joie.

Elle lui donna une claque d'encouragement dans le dos et il se leva lentement pour échanger sa place avec Derek. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir près des autres en fulminant. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait ça tellement au sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'ignorait pourtant.

L'hyperactif soupira et observa Boyd alors qu'il venait de terminer son tour avec un score plus qu'honorable.

-Isaac, tu veux tenter?, demanda Erica.

-J'ai le choix?

-Non, allez, bouge tes petites fesses, répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

Isaac se leva sans enthousiasme alors que tout le monde, même Derek, souriait. Stiles le regarda avec attention. Etait-il si nul que ça? Et est-ce qu'il arriverait à faire mieux?

Le bouclé prit une boule avec toute la conviction au monde et se mit en place. Il fit plusieurs fois le geste du lancer sans rien faire de plus. Se concentrant à l'excès pour sauver sa réputation qui se jouait à cet instant.

-C'est quand tu veux! S'exclama Derek... moqueur.

Isaac sembla tout à coup perdre ses moyens et lança la boule... directement dans la gouttière. Deux fois de suite.

Boyd et Erica s'esclaffèrent tandis que Derek semblait se retenir de les imiter. Stiles, de son côté, ne trouvait pas ça très charitable et espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas la même chose lorsque ce serait son tour. Mais, sur ce point, il avait peu d'espoir.

Erica passa immédiatement après et mit toute son énergie dans le tir qui fit mouche. Elle rata le Strike d'une quille qu'elle dégomma au tir suivant.

Stiles n'était plus si sûr de vouloir participer, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à devoir jouer. Il allait se ridiculiser. Il en était certain.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à viser? Demanda Derek, l'air narquois, en croisant négligemment les jambes.

Stiles l'ignora superbement, sachant très bien que l'aîné en serait plus que vexé, et il marcha d'un pas conquérant vers la piste. Il s'arrêta pour bien choisir son arme et hésita. Il ne se rappelait vraiment plus comment on jouait.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'écouter son instinct, il prit une boule un peu au hasard et se mit en position.

Il allait y arriver.

-Allez, il suffit d'y croire, marmonna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer et il entendit les autres siffler derrière lui pour le déstabiliser. Même Derek se prêta au jeu. _Surtout _Derek...

-Bah alors? se moqua-t-il. C'est pas toi qui devais me défoncer?

-Occupe-toi de tes patates! Répliqua vivement Stiles trop concentré sur sa cible pour trouver mieux.

Il souffla longuement et tira enfin. Il ferma les yeux pour ne surtout pas voir sa défaite cuisante et bientôt il entendit les autres commenter son tir avec des voix déçues.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Son coup était moyen mais au moins il n'avait pas fait de gouttière. Au second tir il réussit à toucher deux autres quilles.

Ce n'était pas fameux mais c'était déjà bien mieux qu'Isaac.

Stiles alla s'asseoir avec le groupe alors que Derek se levait pour jouer. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Derek lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Peut mieux faire.

Stiles gonfla ses joues de colère. Il se vengerait de cette remarque.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis sûre que si tu avais un peu plus d'entraînement tu serais peut-être aussi bon que moi. Tu as du potentiel, remarqua Erica pensive. Il faudrait juste qu'on t'aide un peu.

Stiles lança un regard lourd de sens à Derek. Il aimerait bien que ce soit lui.

-Viens, dit la jeune fille en prenant l'hyperactif par la main pour le faire se lever. Je vais te montrer.

Isaac grimaça et Stiles lâcha la main d'Erica. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise avant de suivre son regard. Elle prit un air agacé qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître au profit du sourire qu'elle arborait depuis leur arrivée.

Stiles comprit qu'elle faisait tout depuis le début pour rabibocher tout le monde et qu'elle ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir afin de ne pas provoquer Isaac alors qu'ils passaient une si bonne soirée.

-Derek, ça te dérange de t'en charger? Proposa Erica.

Pour toute réponse il se leva pour rejoindre Stiles. Quand il fut dos aux autres, il sourit sadiquement à Stiles qui frissonna. Il allait en profiter le bougre.

Derek prit l'outil de torture sur le présentoir et guida son élève jusqu'à l'emplacement de lancer.

-Une remarque déplacée et je laisse tomber ces huit kilos sur ton pied, prévint Stiles en prenant ce que l'aîné lui tendait.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça devant les autres? rétorqua Derek. Je suis pas crétin.

-Mais tu es fourbe et tu sais être discret.

Derek sourit un peu plus et plaça Stiles bien au centre avant de s'installer derrière lui.

-J'adore cette position, ricana-t-il contre l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il vérifiait du coin de l'œil que ses amis ne soupçonnaient rien.

-Crapule, grogna l'hyperactif.

-Cette insulte n'est plus utilisée que par les grand-mères, plaisanta son «_professeur_» en recouvrant la main de Stiles pour la guider.

S'étant attendu à devoir subir encore les caprices de Derek, Stiles fut agréablement surpris lorsque ce dernier lui donna effectivement des conseils sans même l'embarrasser une seule fois. Il trouvait réellement étonnant que Derek prenne son rôle avec autant de sérieux et il en était heureux. Il profita donc pleinement du savoir et de l'expérience proposés avant de demander à jouer seul.

Et il marqua un Strike, au premier essai.

-Whaou, se réjouit Stiles en se tournant vers la bande.

Erica applaudit l'exploit alors qu'à côté d'elle Derek observait son élève d'un soir avec fierté. Par contre Isaac paraissait d'une humeur massacrante alors que Boyd semblait s'amuser du nouveau talent de l'hyperactif.

-C'est un bon prof, hein? Commenta Erica. Le seul avec qui ça n'a vraiment pas fonctionné c'est Isaac.

Stiles aurait bien voulu répliquer un ''_je vois bien ça_'' ou ''_c'est peu dire_'' mais il ravala sa mauvaise langue. Il préférait rester en vie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le classement général ne changeait pratiquement pas. Derek restait le grand gagnant, enchaînant Strike sur Strike pendant qu'Isaac restait bon dernier, enchaînant gouttière sur gouttière. Boyd le précédait avec un score moyen. Finalement, seuls Erica et Stiles étaient véritablement en compétition. L'hyperactif avait définitivement prit le coup de main et se débrouillait vraiment bien la plupart du temps.

Derek fit un énième sans faute et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à son air suffisant.

-C'est pas possible d'en faire autant. T'as des super-pouvoirs ou quoi? s'exclama l'hyperactif.

Erica rit à cette remarque alors que les autres semblaient blasés.

-Le pouvoir de la super-connerie..., marmonna Isaac dans son coin.

Derek roula des yeux.

-On n'est pas dans un de tes comiques, dit-il.

Erica et Stiles ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Tu viens de dire quoi là? S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bah quoi?, rétorqua l'aîné avec une moue légèrement méprisante. Vous parlez tout le temps de ces trucs-là tous les deux.

-Mais tu as dit _comique,_ j'ai pas rêvé? demanda Stiles surpris et amusé.

-Ouais et alors? Répliqua Derek perplexe.

-Et alors?!

Erica et Stiles échangèrent un regard entendu et partirent tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire, provoqué par l'air de totale incompréhension de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles passait vraiment un excellent moment. Il s'amusait comme un fou ce soir et ça le changeait de sa solitude et de ses habituelles soirées de révisions ou de jeu en ligne. C'était donc ça de faire une sortie entre amis? Il avait raté tellement de choses pendant la période qu'il avait passée avec Scott et sa bande. Jamais ils ne l'avaient invité à leurs petites virées et il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe. D'être accepté. Bien sûr il était bien conscient que ce n'était qu'une trêve passagère qui ne durerait que le temps de cette soirée. Demain tout le monde reprendrait sa place et le rôle de boulet lui reviendrait à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant même Boyd et Isaac se montraient courtois. Ou alors était-ce seulement parce qu'Erica détournait toujours son attention des « mauvaises ondes » que pourraient lui renvoyer les deux garçons?

En tout cas il se sentait détendu et il s'en fichait. Il profitait seulement du moment présent.

Erica était si folle de joie qu'elle emportait tout le monde dans sa bonne humeur et ses délires. Il fallait reconnaître que leur partie avait dégénéré en grand n'importe quoi. Ils avaient cessé de compter les points et s'amusaient plutôt à prendre les boules les plus lourdes pour les lancer à deux ou trois afin de voir ce qui se passait.

Erica les emmenait chacun leur tour dans son jeu, d'abord Boyd, puis Stiles, puis Derek.

Pour l'instant ils faisaient une pause pour boire un peu. La seule fille de la bande était totalement surexcitée.

Elle but son verre d'une traite et attira Isaac sur la piste avec elle pour jouer encore une fois. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres restèrent tranquillement à leur table. Ils observèrent les deux meilleurs amis de loin. Ils riaient aux éclats en faisant les idiots.

-Ça va mieux entre vous?, demanda Derek sans regarder Boyd à qui il s'adressait.

Boyd regarda Stiles comme s'il le dérangeait, ne voulant sûrement pas parler en sa présence.

-Il s'en fout, le rassura Derek comme s'il avait capté le regard de son ami. Il ne dira rien.

Boyd sembla convaincu et prit la parole en dépit de sa méfiance.

-On s'est expliqués et on est tombés d'accord. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. On est dans le même camp finalement tous les deux.

L'aîné ne dit rien pendant un instant et but une gorgée de sa bière.

Stiles ne comprenait pas comment Derek faisait pour être aussi peu curieux. Lui, il mourait d'envie de les secouer pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler à demi-mots et qu'ils donnent enfin la raison claire et nette de leur dispute. Sa curiosité maladive était vraiment mise à l'épreuve.

-Je vois..., souffla enfin le leader. C'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés. J'espère que ça durera.

L'hyperactif roula des yeux face à l'optimisme de Derek.

-Isaac va se calmer? Questionna l'aîné.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Boyd. Ça dépendra d'Erica apparemment.

-Vous vous êtes expliqués oui ou non? Le coupa Derek.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas tous les détails. Tu les connais. Ils se disent tout entre eux mais nous on peut toujours se brosser. Enfin, Erica voulait m'en parler hier soir.

Derek observa Boyd en silence, le sondant, puis il se retourna pour regarder les deux amis qui se défoulaient sur la piste.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle veut te dire, j'ai pas raison? Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne posa la question.

-Je m'en doute, déclara Boyd. Et je comprends pourquoi Isaac réagit comme ça.

Stiles soupira de lassitude en posant sa tête contre son bras pour bouder. Il aimerait bien, lui aussi, comprendre cette histoire. Même si elle avait l'air compliquée et surtout privée il voulait absolument savoir.

Il fit la moue alors que les deux autres avaient arrêté de discuter. Il n'entendrait rien de plus ce soir. Il pourrait peut-être asticoter un peu Derek tout à l'heure quand il le ramènerait chez lui, non?

Non... A coup sûr ce dernier ne lui dirait rien. Ça ne risquait que de l'énerver qu'il mette le sujet sur la table.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Haaaa, merci les gars pour cette soirée, s'extasia Erica accrochée au bras de Boyd. Ça fait un bien fou de rire comme ça.

Isaac prit son bras libre en souriant et les trois marchèrent côte à côte alors que Derek et Stiles suivaient, assez loin derrière. L'hyperactif lançait de fréquents coups d'œil à son voisin, s'entêtant à vouloir lui demander des précisions sur la discussion entre lui et Boyd tout à l'heure, mais n'osant pas.

L'aîné soupira sans le regarder une seule seconde.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi alors ne cherche pas. Si tu veux savoir va le leur demander à eux.

-Mais ils ne me répondront jamais! S'exclama Stiles.

-Eh bien, ça veut dire que ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Derek.

-C'est pas juste, bouda le cadet.

-La vie est injuste avec tout le monde, répliqua l'aîné sombrement.

Stiles souffla de lassitude en baissant les épaules. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Derek ce soir. Et surtout pas pour un problème qui n'était peut-être pas le leur.

Il prit alors un sourire coquin et vérifia s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Voyant que les alentours étaient déserts, il laissa libre court à l'envie qui le taraudait depuis un moment et donna une petite claque sur les fesses de Derek.

L'aîné eu un sursaut et tourna un regard effaré vers Stiles qui prit un air innocent en regardant ailleurs.

-Alors toi... Tu cherches vraiment la merde, dit Derek avec un regard de prédateur.

Stiles sourit et trotta jusqu'à la moto de son protecteur pour lui échapper. Erica le vit courir et les trois rirent en pensant sûrement qu'il avait provoqué Derek qui allait probablement se venger. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek rajusta ses gants comme à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à redémarrer pour rentrer chez lui et Stiles haussa les sourcils.

-Tututu, le sermonna-t-il en pointant son index sur le torse de l'aîné. Où est-ce que tu crois aller toi? On doit causer.

Derek releva sa visière et le regarda, interrogatif.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en savais pas plus que toi sur-

-C'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, l'interrompit l'hyperactif. Tu montes avec moi?

-Oh, fit simplement Derek alors que son regard se réchauffait. Je n'appelle pas ça discuter, mais je veux bien venir.

Il enleva son casque et descendit de son bolide avant de suivre Stiles à l'intérieur.

-Y a quelqu'un?, appela Stiles dans le couloir avant de s'adresser à son invité. Ferme la porte derrière toi. Youhou? Y a personne?

-Je suis dans le salon.

L'adolescent passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Y a Hale avec moi. On monte. T'inquiète, il reste pas longtemps. Je dois juste lui filer quelque chose.

-OK, OK.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Derek se rapprocha subrepticement de son hôte.

-Alors comme ça tu veux me ''filer'' quelque chose? Ronronna-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Le cadet ricana. S'il savait, il ne ferait pas cette tête satisfaite.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et le motard voulut attraper la nuque de l'hyperactif qui l'évita pour s'agenouiller près de sa table de chevet. Stiles prit une pile de comics qu'il posa sur le lit.

-Voilà, conclut-il. Je pense que je vais te faire lire celui-là et celui-là... oh et puis...tiens...oui, celui-là aussi...

Il créa une nouvelle pile sans plus se préoccuper de Derek qui l'observait avec perplexité, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi il devait rester là, à regarder l'autre faire son petit ménage. Stiles empila encore plusieurs numéros puis se releva, manifestement très content de lui.

Il vit à l'air désappointé de Derek qu'il s'attendait à autre chose. C'était à prévoir, avec un mec comme lui, qui avait le cerveau à la place de la queue.

Stiles prit la pile et la tendit à Derek.

-C'est la prunelle de mes yeux. Alors fais-y gaffe, le menace-t-il.

-Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse moi? Demanda l'aîné en louchant sur les revues nerveusement.

-Bah que tu les lises espèce de cornichon, répliqua Stiles. Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre une horreur comme tout à l'heure, compris? On parle de « comics » avec un « s » au bout, et si tu le dis pas tu passes pour un comique !

Derek releva un sourcil et prit ce qu'on lui donnait.

-T'es sérieux? Tu veux que je lise ces trucs ? Interrogea-t-il, étonné.

-Très. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire tout ça. Et je vérifierai si tu me roules pas.

-J'ai aucune envie de lire ça. Je déteste les BD, rétorqua Derek prêt à rendre les livres à son propriétaire.

-Si tu le fais bien, je pourrais te récompenser.

Stiles sourit et s'approcha de Derek. Il vit une lueur d'intérêt apparaître dans les yeux de son amant et continua sur sa lancée.

-A chaque numéro lu, preuves à l'appui, je te ferai un cadeau plutôt... agréable.

La voix pleine de promesse de Stiles suffit pour convaincre Derek.

-Je pourrais en avoir plus ? Questionna-t-il en désignant la pile que l'hyperactif lui avait donnée.

Stiles s'esclaffa.

-Non, on va d'abord commencer doucement.

-Mais-

Le cadet posa deux doigts sur la bouche de Derek qui le regardait d'un air ennuyé.

-Au revoir Derek, salua-t-il joyeusement en prenant son protecteur par les épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

Il le guida de cette manière jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous le regard vaguement intrigué du shérif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Scott. J'ai besoin de toi.

-''_Ouais? Tu as un problème?''_

-Comment on doit faire pour être sexy?, demanda Stiles très sérieusement.

-''_Bah... Être sexy..._''

L'hyperactif soupira de désespoir.

-Merci pour ton éloquence Scott. Tu pourrais détailler un peu?

-''_Je dirais qu'il faut être beau... Et euh...__bah,__ Je sais pas trop moi..._''

-Je vois ça. Bon, c'est pas grave. Merci quand même. Si t'as une illumination envoie-moi un message. Salut.

Stiles raccrocha et chercha immédiatement un autre numéro dans son répertoire. Arrivé à la lettre «M» il tiqua. Oserait-il ? Oserait-il pas?

-Oh et puis merde. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait me servir à quelque chose.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et activa le haut-parleur pour avoir les mains libres et continuer à fouiller frénétiquement dans son armoire.

Au bout de trois tonalités, une voix ensommeillée marmonna un vague ''Allô''.

-Salut cousin, tu pourrais me donner des conseils? C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Tu te rappelles le mec que j'ai... _fréquenté_ pendant les vacances? J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui et j'aimerais bien renouer, improvisa Stiles pour ne pas avoir à raconter l'histoire entière à Miguel. Donc, vu que mon meilleur pote n'est pas foutu de me dire comment on peut être sexy... J'aimerais que tu me donnes quelques conseils. Oui, je sais, te l'ai déjà dit mais tu comprends, là, je suis un peu pressé.

-''...''

-Miguel?

-''_J'ai décroché..._''

-Où ça?

-''_À conseil._''

-Euh...Le premier ou-

-''_Le premier._''

Stiles passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et hésita à se les arracher.

-Ouvre bien tes esgourdes parce que c'est la dernière fois que je répéterai, compris?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''_Franchement,__ je ne pensais pas que tu le voyais encore_'', commenta Miguel alors que Stiles était en pleine séance d'essayage. ''_Jette-moi tout de suite cette horreur. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'allais refuser son numéro?_''

-J'ai changé d'avis, mentit Stiles en enlevant le pull qu'il essayait.

-''_C'est du sérieux, __alors__?_'' se moqua l'aîné. ''_T'as vraiment viré de bord?_''

-C'est pas le sujet ce soir, si tu veux bien ! grommela l'hyperactif en montrant un autre vêtement à son cousin via la webcam de son ordinateur.

-''_Mets cette chose au feu. Non, en fait mets toute ta garde-robe au feu. Tu te sapes vraiment comme un sac. T'as pas autre chose? Plus près du corps? Moins... Bizarre et __moins... __informe? Et puis, bien sûr que c'est le sujet de ce soir! Je t'aide à devenir bandant pour ce gars, alors je veux tout savoir. Non, mais les jeunes de nos jours!_''

-Oh arrête ! T'as que deux ans de plus que moi. C'est pas ce que j'appelle être vieux. Et puis, quoi, ils sont bien mes vêtements! En plus, j'ai pas les moyens de m'en acheter de nouveaux.

-''_T'avais fait des économies avant les vacances, non? Me dis pas que t'as tout coulé en capote quand même?_''

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire. Non j'ai tout utilisé en début d'année pour mes livres de cours.

-''_C'est devenu si cher que ça? Je croyais que t'avais économisé un petit pactole._''

-J'ai dû en racheter, grogna l'hyperactif mécontent en se souvenant à quel point Derek l'avait ruiné. Enfin bref, je ne peux rien m'acheter tant que je n'aurais pas d'argent de poche.

-''_Ton père ne t'en donne toujours pas?_'', questionna Miguel d'une voix irritée.

-C'est pas nos principaux sujets de conversation et on a d'autres soucis en ce moment. Je lui demanderai quand on se sera complètement réconciliés.

-''_Après plus de six mois chez lui, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas pardonnés? Il est buté._''

-On a fait des efforts. Ça avance lentement mais je pense que le pire est passé.

Stiles soupira longuement en fouillant activement son armoire des yeux à la recherche de la perle rare. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve de quoi s'habiller mieux que d'habitude pour atteindre son objectif.

Mais, décidément, rien ne convenait. Il se demandait quels goûts pouvait bien avoir Derek. Quelle tenue le ferait le plus réagir?

-''_Eh, je viens de me rappeler quelque chose!_'', s'exclama soudain Miguel. ''_Ma mère t'avais obligé à venir avec Aidee pour faire du shopping. T'as quand même pas déjà jeté ce que vous avez acheté, si?_''

L'hyperactif se frappa le front.

-Mais oui! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut!

-''_Et on dit merci qui...?_''

-Je reviens tout à l'heure! Reste connecté, ordonna Stiles en fermant son ordinateur.

Mais où pouvaient bien être tous ces paquets maudits? Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'en être débarrassé. Tous ses cartons étaient rangés, par conséquent ces fringues devaient forcément être dans sa chambre.

Ou peut-être les avait-il mises au grenier avec tout ce dont il ne voulait pas?

Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, et dévala quelques marches d'escalier.

-Au secours! J'ai besoin d'aide!

-Quoi?, marmonna une voix endormie venant du salon.

-Je peux avoir les clés du grenier ?

-Ça peut pas attendre demain? soupira le shérif avant de bâiller.

-S'il te plaît! Supplia l'hyperactif. C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

Stiles entendit son père grommeler et le canapé grinça. Le shérif sortit du salon et se traîna dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans ses affaires.

L'adolescent descendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'empara du trousseau que lui tendait son père.

-Merci! Tu me sauves!

-De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux-

Mais le shérif n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Stiles remontait à l'étage.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir s'il voulait être prêt pour le lendemain matin.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Désolée d'avoir tant de retard ce soir, mais le chapitre est quand même arrivé c'est le principal :)

Je pense que vous le savez tous, mais la semaine prochaine, c'est la rentrée. Alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster aussi régulièrement. En tout cas je ferai de mon mieux. :)

Merci aux followers, aux favoris et aux reviews! Merci à **Mimily, vh132 et Alumette**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	34. Je suis beau gosse

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Roy Orbison - Pretty Woman (Désolééééee! xD)

-My Chemical Romance - I'm not okay

-Scissors Sister - I can't decide

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 34: Si tu savais à quel point... Je suis beau gosse.

_Le lendemain..._

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? marmonna le shérif en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur toute la partie droite du visage et les yeux à moitié fermés, bouffis par le sommeil.

-Bah je me prépare pour aller au lycée, pourquoi? répondit Stiles joyeusement en réajustant son col.

Le shérif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda l'heure.

-Une heure en avance?

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répliqua l'adolescent en reprenant son activité matinale.

Il passa une dernière touche de gel sur ses cheveux, qu'il arrangea comme Miguel le lui avait conseillé la veille, et émit un son satisfait.

-Tu mets du gel, toi? demanda l'aîné qui restait là, planté sur le pas de la porte.

-Ben ouais. Je mets du gel.

-Tu t'habilles bien, toi?

-Et oui, je m'habille bien, répondit Stiles sur un ton ennuyé.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un, toi?

-Oui papa, je sors avec... Ah! Mais, en fait, t'es parfaitement réveillé toi! s'écria l'adolescent indigné.

Il se retourna vivement vers son père qui souriait, jubilant de sa victoire. En effet, il avait l'air parfaitement réveillé maintenant.

-C'est mon travail d'obtenir les informations que je veux, répondit l'aîné. Pour ça, tous les moyens sont bons.

-Tss... Fourbe.

Le shérif renifla avec amusement et s'appuya d'un bras contre la porte en observant attentivement la tenue de son fils.

-Quand même... Je t'ai bien réussi. Tu es vraiment mignon.

Stiles rougit et toussa, avant de se reprendre.

-OK merci, j'imagine, répondit-il gêné.

-Bon, je te laisse à ta préparation, dit le shérif en sortant de la salle de bain.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête, résigné. Il s'était fait griller. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'allait quand même pas deviner pour Derek et lui, si?

Stiles roula des yeux. Bien sûr que non. Ce serait une sacré galère. Heureusement, son père n'était pas extralucide !

Soulagé par cette pensée rassurante, il s'admira dans la glace un moment et conclut qu'il était fin prêt. Il sourit à son reflet, fut satisfait du résultat et quitta enfin la salle de bain pour rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Ce dernier siffla d'admiration en le voyant.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu en entier. Tiens, je suis sûr que c'est ta tante qui t'a acheté tout ça.

-Ouais, elle y tenait, répondit Stiles en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il retint une grimace. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à ces vêtements près du corps et à sa petite perte de mobilité. Il espérait que ça ne le dérangerait pas trop longtemps.

-Ça change de tes fringues habituelles. Pour une fois que tu es bien habillé.

-Tu me vexes, là.

Le shérif sourit.

-Non sincèrement, il faut l'avouer. Ça te va bien les vêtements plus près du corps. En plus, tu n'aurais pas pris quelques muscles toi?

L'adulte passa une main au-dessus de la table et toucha le bras de son fils.

-Apparemment oui. Tu vas faire tourner les têtes toi, aujourd'hui.

Stiles releva un sourcil. Il envisageait de n'en faire tourner qu'une seule. Et c'était celle de Derek. Personne d'autre ne l'avait regardé comme lui depuis le début d'année, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change du jour au lendemain. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction tout à l'heure.

-Je me demande quand tu vas craquer..., commenta le shérif.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles !

-Je suis certain que ton incontournable sweat rouge va vite te manquer.

Stiles sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Bah, au pire, je pourrai quand même le mettre à la maison.

-Tu vas vite craquer, c'est bien ce que je disais, plaisanta l'aîné.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La réaction de Derek surpassa tous ses espoirs. Dès son arrivée devant la maison, Stiles s'était dépêché de sortir à la rencontre de son chauffeur qui avait alors freiné brusquement, avant de lever sa visière pour le dévorer des yeux.

-Salut Derek, s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant joyeusement, extrêmement fier de lui.

L'aîné semblait avoir perdu sa voix et se contentait de le regarder de bas en haut.

-Stiles...?

L'hyperactif rit et prit son casque des mains du motard.

-Ben oui, qui d'autre? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Derek le suivit du regard lorsqu'il approcha pour enfourcher la moto derrière lui.

-J'espère que la vue te plaît, commenta Stiles en se léchant les lèvres.

Il n'entendit que le grognement appréciateur de Derek qui prit d'autorité son poignet pour le tirer contre lui sur le siège. Stiles rit à nouveau et Derek démarra, le corps tendu à l'extrême sous les doigts taquins du cadet.

Un monstre était né cette nuit.

Et c'était de la faute de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas cru son père. Et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il avait l'impression que, si certains en avaient eu les moyens, ils auraient utilisé des projecteurs pour mieux le scruter.

Un marmonnement rageur lui rappela la présence pourtant pesante de Derek, placé légèrement devant lui, comme un bouclier. Il paraissait d'une humeur massacrante. Non, rectification.

Il _était_ d'une humeur massacrante.

Et Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ça ne lui faisait donc pas plaisir qu'il soigne son apparence de sorte que leur image ne soit pas ternie? Vu les regards appréciateurs qui le suivaient avec attention, il était enfin digne de siéger à ses côtés. Lui, Derek Hale, le prince adulé des foules féminines.

Mais ce tout nouveau succès le gênait un peu, il devait bien l'admettre. Plus qu'un peu, à vrai dire. Pour être franc, il n'aimait pas ça... du tout. Pourtant il aurait dû finir par s'habituer à être le centre de toutes les attentions puisque, depuis le début de l'année il s'était révélé comme l'élément perturbateur principal au sein du lycée. Seulement, cette notoriété avait généré tellement de souffrance qu'il ne pouvait qu'être embarrassé par tous ces yeux braqués sur lui.

Stiles vit Scott de loin qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. L'hyperactif lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra en classe.

Immédiatement des murmures s'élevèrent dans son sillage. OK... là, ça le faisait carrément flipper. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Parce qu'apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Derek qui s'intéressait à lui désormais.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre le fond de la classe où la bande de Derek le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête durant la nuit. Erica ferma la bouche et pinça les lèvres avant de très vite détourner la tête. Elle semblait gênée. Réaction étrange.

Isaac et Boyd, eux, le foudroyaient du regard.

-OK... soupira Stiles en s'asseyant.

Vu le comportement de Boyd, semblable à celui d'Isaac, ils avaient dû l'avoir cette conversation secrète. Et il devait faire partie du problème, s'il n'était pas d'ailleurs, lui-même, _Le _problème.

Derek s'assit à côté de lui et jeta des regards peu avenants à ceux qui lorgnaient un peu trop dans leur direction.

Stiles le fixa en lui posant une question muette mais l'aîné le fusilla de ses yeux devenus noirs de colère. Ou de jalousie?

L'hyperactif ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il encore fait comme connerie?

Tout ce qu'il entreprenait était-il donc toujours si maladroit et voué à l'échec?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles lança un coup d'oeil à Derek qui, de son côté, gardait obstinément les yeux verrouillés sur le professeur d'histoire.

L'hyperactif donna un petit coup dans le pied du motard qui le décala sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Stiles revint à la charge mais il se fit rembarrer. Alors il prit son portable et envoya un message à ''_L'homme de ses rêves_''.

Il entendit le téléphone de Derek vibrer dans sa poche mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le cadet vérifia que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, surtout la bande de Derek, puis il se décala vers son voisin de table aussi discrètement que possible. Il se pencha jusqu'à être proche de son visage.

-Tu me fais la gueule? chuchota-t-il.

Il savait que Derek l'avait entendu mais celui-ci restait de marbre. Alors l'adolescent revint à la charge.

-Mais enfin, quoi...J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Cette fois-ci Derek tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

-Vestiaires, tout à l'heure.

Stiles releva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait dans cet endroit. Il haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek avait choisi cet endroit car il savait pertinemment, qu'à cette heure-là, ils y seraient tranquilles.

-Alors? C'est quoi le prob-

Stiles grimaça lorsque son dos rencontra les casiers métalliques avec brusquerie.

-Aïe ! Espèce de brute!

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes toi, hein? s'énerva Derek en le fixant de ses yeux assassins. Ils n'attendent que ça!

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles? rétorqua le cadet avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe. Tu me reproches quoi encore?

Derek prit un air qui aurait très certainement pu signifier ''_Oh merde_'' et il se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre. Ça c'était louche. Vraiment louche. De qui parlait-il?

L'aîné paraissait réfléchir à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de rattraper sa boulette, et finalement il soupira avant de se laisser tomber contre Stiles pour un semblant d'étreinte.

-Tu veux me rendre fou...murmura Derek. Tu es tellement inconscient et naïf. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... C'est ça le pire...

-Me rendre compte de quoi? demanda Stiles qui ne savait pas comment faire pour connecter de nouveau leurs regards.

Ça le perturbait de ne pas voir ses yeux lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Il ignorait alors quand il mentait ou non et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait interpréter ses propos.

-... De ton talent pour séduire les gens, expliqua Derek en se reculant. Tu n'imagines pas le niveau de self-control que je dois mobiliser pour me retenir de tous leur arracher les yeux parce qu'ils osent simplement te dévisager comme ça.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il était réellement jaloux à ce point? La bonne blague. Lui, il attirait aussi tous les regards et pourtant Stiles n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Ça lui était complètement égal tant que Derek n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Il continua à s'esclaffer un moment mais l'expression grave de Derek fit mourir son rire dans sa gorge.

-T'es sérieux là? s'étonna-t-il alors que le regard de son aîné se durcissait encore. Ah ouais, t'es sérieux. Bah faudra t'y faire. Parce que je ne compte pas changer. Juste pour te faire chier.

-Je t'interdis de-

-Hep! On n'échange pas les rôles. Tu l'as bien dit quand on a passé notre accord, c'est moi qui décide. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter. En plus tu es mal placé, toi, pour me reprocher d'attirer les regards.

Derek soupira et claqua de la langue contre son palais, agacé.

-Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu. Je voulais juste t'éviter des emmerdes mais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est toi le chef.

Il se redressa et Stiles se décala un peu des casiers qui lui rentraient dans le dos depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et tu vas morfler quand on sera seuls tous les deux, reprit l'aîné en souriant avec perversité. Je vais te faire crier.

L'hyperactif renifla, amusé. Finalement ça se passait pas si mal. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Et, en prime, il savait maintenant que Derek était sacrément possessif envers lui. Laura n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Bientôt il l'aurait tellement à ses pieds que Derek la laisserait tomber pour le marquer définitivement comme lui appartenant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils rejoignirent le cours de chimie juste à temps, alors qu'Harris s'apprêtait à fermer la porte définitivement. Le professeur baissa la tête pour reluquer Stiles de haut en bas par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Eh bien...

L'hyperactif fit la moue et l'ignora pour aller s'asseoir à une place gardée par la bande. Il s'assit à côté de son binôme et Derek s'installa derrière lui, sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant. Stiles sentait très bien son regard sur sa nuque et jubilait intérieurement. Son plan était un véritable succès. Attiser la jalousie et la possessivité de Derek pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait que lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Miguel prochainement.

Au bout d'un certain temps il remarqua enfin les œillades peu discrètes de sa voisine directe. Il interrogea Erica du regard en tournant la tête vers elle mais elle détourna les yeux instantanément. Elle aussi avait un problème avec lui maintenant? Isaac et Boyd avaient donc réussi à se la mettre dans la poche?

Il soupira. Et dire qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'on lui reprochait...

Pourtant il n'était pas si désagréable... Enfin... Peut-être un peu, mais Isaac le provoquait toujours, aussi... Et certains jours n'étaient juste pas les bons pour qu'il se montre aimable. Mais, tout de même, ce n'était pas si fréquent, si ? En plus, il faisait tout pour s'intégrer! Enfin... Peut-être pas tout. Il pourrait sans doute faire plus d'efforts pour discuter avec Boyd et Isaac et se trouver des points communs avec eux...

Cependant on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas essayer de se rapprocher d'eux autrement. La preuve, il ne voulait plus être pris pour le plouc de service qui portait toujours de la flanelle. Il voulait se rendre digne de la bande avec laquelle il traînait. Il n'était plus question qu'il soit le laissé-pour-compte. Il s'élevait, lentement mais sûrement, à leur niveau pour mieux les infiltrer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles eut un tic nerveux au coin de la paupière.

Le cours d'Harris était déjà assez chiant et ennuyeux comme ça pour qu'en plus quelqu'un s'amuse à le perturber avec des bruits parasites. Il scruta ses voisins les plus proches, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit, fréquent et agaçant. Il plissa les yeux, à la recherche de cette source de désagrément, sans la trouver. Alors il se rassit correctement et plaqua les deux mains contre ses oreilles pour tenter de se calmer.

Ce matin, trop absorbé par sa préparation, il avait oublié de prendre son Adderall et maintenant il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Il sentit une légère pression sur son bras et croisa le regard inquiet d'Erica.

-Ça va?

Il hocha la tête peut-être un peu trop vivement et son regard était peut-être un peu trop énervé car elle parut vexée. Immédiatement après, Stiles culpabilisait déjà.

-Désolé, je voulais pas paraître désagréable, se rattrapa-t-il alors que le bruit avait enfin cessé.

Erica sourit devant ses excuses et se reconcentra sur son cours. Stiles eut alors quelques instants de répit avant qu'il ne sente son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse et n'entende encore le bruit maudit. Il consulta rapidement le nouveau message qui venait de ''_l'homme de sa vie_''. Ce dernier lui demandait s'il allait bien. Stiles sourit. Derek était mignon quand il s'inquiétait.

Il se tourna pour rassurer l'aîné et son visage perdit son sourire. Il savait enfin d'où venait ce satané bruit. De Derek, en personne, qui lisait tranquillement un des comics qu'il lui avait prêté. Il ferma la bouche qui s'était ouverte sous la surprise et cacha son rire derrière sa main. Derek semblait réellement motivé depuis qu'il lui avait mis le marché en mains. Il n'allait pas être déçu de la récompense. Et Stiles aurait enfin converti Derek à son monde.

L'hyperactif donna un coup de coude discret à Erica et lui fit signe de regarder Derek. Elle tourna les yeux avec incompréhension et, quand elle eut compris ce qu'il faisait, elle réagit comme Stiles. Elle rit doucement en voyant la concentration de leur leader et le soin qu'il prenait à tout mémoriser dans les moindres détails.

La jeune fille se pencha vers Stiles.

-C'est la première fois que je le vois si studieux. On a dû le blesser dans son ego hier soir quand on l'a charrié.

Stiles acquiesça avec un sourire, fier de lui.

-On va en faire un des nôtres, dit-il en retour.

Les yeux d'Erica pétillaient de bonheur. C'était normal, elle devait être heureuse qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un pour partager sa passion. Depuis le temps qu'elle traînait avec eux, un de ses amis s'y intéressait enfin et elle pourrait en discuter avec lui. Parce que Stiles savait bien qu'elle serait plus à l'aise avec Derek. Du coup, peut-être qu'il passerait un peu à la trappe, qu'il aurait moins d'attrait aux yeux de la jeune fille...C'est alors qu'il se souvint de ce que Derek lui avait dit au sujet de sa relation avec elle. Au moins, maintenant, ils auraient des atomes crochus. Et c'était pas plus mal, parce que le leader semblait toujours un peu triste d'être mis à l'écart dans leur groupe.

D'ailleurs Stiles réalisa, précisément à cet instant, qu'effectivement Derek semblait assez isolé, pas vraiment à sa place, tout en étant important dans le groupe. Il était leur chef sans réellement avoir d'influence sur eux. Ils le respectaient et l'admiraient peut-être mais c'était tout.

L'envie de Stiles de savoir comment ils s'étaient rapprochés l'assaillit de nouveau avec force.

Pourquoi le groupe initial s'était-il brisé en deux? Pourquoi Allison et Derek se vouaient-ils une telle haine? Pourquoi Isaac haïssait-il tant Lydia?

Pourquoi elle en particulier? Elle était peut-être insupportable et hautaine mais pas vraiment méchante. Bon, peut-être un peu... Il se rappela les quelques mois qu'il avait passés à la fréquenter et frissonna. Peut-être un peu plus qu'un peu finalement.

Stiles tourna les yeux dans la direction de l'objet de ses pensées et vit qu'elle l'observait aussi. Il détourna immédiatement le regard. Pris en flagrant délit.

Pourquoi le regardait-elle? Elle n'était quand même pas - elle aussi - intéressée... si? Ce serait le comble !

Stiles roula des yeux. Apparemment il aurait droit à beaucoup de surprises aujourd'hui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu veux pas un peu lâcher tes bouquins? demanda Isaac en attaquant directement son dessert. Tu n'arrêtes pas de les lire depuis ce matin.

Derek ne daigna même pas lever un œil et continua sa lecture en mangeant vaguement le contenu de son assiette sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Stiles était impressionné par son talent.

-Normalement, c'est pas les filles qui peuvent faire deux choses à la fois? plaisanta-t-il en pointant sa fourchette vers son protecteur.

Isaac fixa Stiles comme s'il était inutile. L'hyperactif se sentit immédiatement incroyablement stupide sous son regard et se retint de baisser la tête. Cette réaction lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité dans la bande et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche. Surtout quand on ne l'avait pas sonné.

Alors qu'il allait finalement abandonner et baisser la tête, Derek leva les yeux de sa revue et arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Cliché. Erica n'arrive pas à mâcher un chewing-gum et à marcher droit en même temps.

-Hey! s'indigna la concernée. J'avais bu cette fois-là! Et en plus j'avais des nouvelles pompes qui me faisaient mal aux pieds.

Derek sourit, amusé, et retourna à sa lecture. Isaac paraissait irrité et terriblement vexé que _son_ leader ait répondu à Stiles et pas à lui.

L'hyperactif le fixa d'un air victorieux. Il lui en voulait encore pour son nez et, le fait qu'il lui montre sans arrêt qu'il le détestait, ne l'encourageait pas à se montrer sympa avec lui non plus.

-Je me demande bien d'où lui vient cette nouvelle lubie quand même, intervint Boyd d'une voix calme et légèrement curieuse.

Stiles aurait voulu l'étrangler pour toujours mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

-On pense que c'est à cause d'hier soir, répondit Erica.

-On? releva Isaac avec des yeux meurtriers.

-Stilinski et moi.

Stiles fut soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé son prénom parce que, là, il était certain qu'il se serait pris une petite cuillère dans l'œil de la part d'Isaac. Et - bien qu'il semblât plus calme et posé - Boyd, à cet instant, affichait également un air de tortionnaire. La tension était palpable autour de la table. Au point que Derek releva le nez de sa bande-dessinée pour les observer tour à tour.

-Hey, vous feriez mieux de ne pas associer vos cervelles si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles.

Erica prit un air offusqué et s'insurgea contre Derek. Mais Stiles ne la suivit pas. Cette fois il avait bien compris la démarche de Derek. Ce dernier ne cherchait ni à chauffer les esprits ni à les insulter. Il voulait juste briser directement tout lien entre Erica et lui pour calmer les foudres de Boyd et Isaac en leur faisant croire que rien de bien n'en sortirait. Et c'était plutôt bien mené, puisqu'en cassant Stiles - conjointement à Erica - il le plaçait au même niveau. Maintenant, l'hyperactif n'était plus privilégié par rapport aux autres. L'équilibre, précédemment rompu par la réponse du leader à la taquinerie de Stiles au sujet des mecs incapables de faire du multi-tâches, se trouvait de ce fait rétabli. Stiles félicita mentalement Derek pour son tact surprenant et réprima un sourire. Il vit les yeux inquiets de Derek le chercher, semblant vouloir évaluer les dégâts commis auprès de lui et le prix à payer pour sa médiation improvisée. Mais Stiles eut la satisfaction de le voir soulagé par son expression dont la rancune était absente.

Ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils pourraient bientôt communiquer par la pensée. Cette idée arracha un nouveau sourire à l'hyperactif. Leur complicité et compréhension mutuelle grandissantes le comblaient de joie et de satisfaction.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles laissa tomber son sac sur une table près de la fenêtre pour le cours de latin et soupira en voyant Lydia arriver dans la salle, de son pas éternellement conquérant. Il s'assit, bien calé dans sa chaise, son portable sur les genoux alors qu'il échangeait des messages avec Scott. Il lui exposait la raison de son changement vestimentaire radical. Comme autrefois, il discutait avec lui, de tout et n'importe quoi.

Il ricanait à une réponse de Scott et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un sac de marque atterrit à côté du sien sur sa table. Il releva des yeux ennuyés et vaguement intrigués vers Lydia qui s'installa près de lui.

-Hello Stiles.

Il l'ignora superbement et riva ses yeux à l'écran de son portable d'où il envoya une réponse hors-sujet à Scott qui avait bien de la chance d'avoir terminé les cours.

-Je vois que tu as un peu mûri depuis la dernière fois, continua Lydia sur un ton doucereux, en croisant les jambes.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour capter le regard de Stiles si jamais il levait les yeux.

Elle s'entêtait à discourir mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de recevoir un message de Derek qui disait s'ennuyer ferme avec Isaac et Boyd. Il voulait en savoir davantage mais un doigt se posa sur sa cuisse.

-Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle, lui reprocha Lydia, vexée d'être ignorée.

-Désolé, ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, répondit franchement Stiles, sans aucune méchanceté.

Pour une fois qu'il allait pouvoir engager une discussion normale avec Derek, il ne voulait pas rater sa chance. Lydia parut avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement amer et Stiles trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Isaac quand elle faisait cette tête. C'était dommage. Ça gâchait son beau visage.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées elle reprit son habituel air princier.

-Je renouvelle tout de même mon offre. Tu es cordialement invité à ma fête d'anniversaire ce week-end.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

-Je croyais que toute la ville était invitée.

-Pas ceux qui sont sur la liste noire, corrigea la blonde vénitienne avec un petit air méprisant. Et depuis que tu traînes avec Hale et ses sous-fifres, tu en fais partie.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se prenait pour qui, celle-là, avec ses listes noires?

-Je ne crois pas que je viendrai, répondit Stiles.

-Eh bien, si tu changes d'avis, ma porte te sera ouverte. Et surtout, viens me voir à ton arrivée.

Son regard de prédateur permit à Stiles de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il y a quelques mois, quand il avait cru la voir embrasser un membre de l'équipe de crosse dans le bureau du coach. Elle se tapait donc bien tout ce qui bougeait.

Finalement elle enleva sa main de la cuisse du garçon et commença à prendre scrupuleusement des notes en adoptant son air d'ange.

Stiles tapa rapidement un message à Scott.

''_Elle est nympho Martin?_''

Puis il engagea enfin la conversation avec Derek qui attendait impatiemment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je pense qu'on aura terminé ce dossier, d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, déclara Stiles en s'étirant, réjoui.

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué de trop lire tous les documents dont ils avaient besoin pour satisfaire leur professeur tyrannique.

-Tu es optimiste, répliqua Erica d'une voix épuisée. J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas de fin...

-Mais si, regarde, il ne nous reste plus qu'à synthétiser et à terminer cette partie.

-Oui, mais cette partie -justement- doit faire plus de quatre-vingt pages ! gémit la blonde découragée.

Stiles haussa les épaules et s'étira les cervicales qui étaient trop tendues. Il se pencha en arrière et sentit son dos craquer. Il aurait bien besoin d'un bon massage pour relâcher toute cette tension.

Son regard croisa par inadvertance celui d'Isaac qui dépassait de son livre d'économie. Il était évident qu'il faisait semblant de réviser depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici pour travailler la chimie avec Erica. D'ailleurs Stiles se demandait bien, en les voyant tous les deux attendre sans rien faire, quand est-ce qu'ils le faisaient - eux - ce foutu dossier. Ils ne travaillaient donc jamais au lycée?

Il se désintéressa de ce mystère sans importance. Ça ne le regardait pas, et surtout il s'en fichait royalement.

Il se hissa un peu sur sa chaise pour regarder les élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs et tenter ainsi d'apercevoir Derek arriver. Ce dernier s'était rapidement éclipsé pour rejoindre le conseil des élèves afin de parler à quelqu'un et devait maintenant avoir terminé.

-Qu'il se dépêche, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

Il avait juste hâte de rentrer chez lui, pour se coucher et dormir tout son soûl. Mais, pour cela, il fallait que l'autre grincheux ramène ses jolies fesses et l'y conduise.

Un blouson de cuir attira son regard et il le suivit des yeux. En voyant l'expression impatiente et enfiévrée de Derek lorsqu'il arriva effectivement devant eux, le cadet comprit qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Le motard voudrait très certainement sa récompense pour sa lecture intensive. Mais Stiles n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de le satisfaire ce soir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira discrètement en comprenant que Derek n'était pas pressé de repartir après l'avoir ramené chez lui. Il le vit enlever son casque et le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Derek..., souffla l'hyperactif. Pas ce soir...

-Je sais, répondit Derek en regardant Stiles sérieusement.

L'hyperactif ne comprit pas.

-Hein?

-T'as l'air crevé, dit simplement l'aîné.

Stiles était vraiment étonné. Derek le prenait-il pour un humain pour une fois? Quelle veine!

Il l'invita alors à entrer chez lui avec soulagement. Ils saluèrent rapidement le shérif qui travaillait dans son bureau, plongé dans la paperasse. Stiles aperçut une enveloppe bleue flashy, à moitié cachée sur ses genoux, et il sourit d'attendrissement.

Son père devrait quand même le lui dire un jour au lieu d'essayer de le cacher. Franchement, il ressemblait à un adolescent, à vouloir ainsi camoufler cette relation épistolaire et sans aucun doute amoureuse.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voilà, tout a été mis en place pour le grand moment dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! :D

Aucun rapport: ''Mens-moi si tu peux !'' a atteint les 100 favoris ! Merci beaucoup si certains d'entre vous en font partie !

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **Mimily **et** Axou!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	35. Mon père est un gros con

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

**-**Georges Brassens - Je me suis fais tout petit

-The Rasmus - Last Waltz

-Gravitation - Anti-Nostalgic

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 35: Si tu savais à quel point... Mon père est un gros con.

Stiles se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Il était soulagé d'être enfin au calme, chez lui. Enfin... au calme... Il y avait quand même un gars plein d'hormones, juste là derrière qui, malgré ses belles paroles, pouvait très bien n'attendre qu'une occasion.

Derek s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et déposa les comics qu'il avait lus en deux jours sur leur pile originale. Il en prit plusieurs autres et les posa sur le bureau. Ou plutôt ce fut ce que Stiles devina, au bruit, car il ne voyait rien étant donnée sa position. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son oreiller moelleux.

-Si tu veux dire quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux que tu tournes la tête, conseilla Derek en feuilletant une de ses trouvailles.

Stiles le fit avec toute la lenteur et la flemme du monde et répéta.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fiches ici puisque tu sais que tu n'obtiendras rien ce soir. D'habitude tu ne penses qu'à ça.

-Je voulais juste squatter un peu dans ta chambre. Ça permet de mieux te comprendre.

L'hyperactif vit bien qu'il essayait de se trouver une excuse.

-N'essaie même pas de me faire gober cette excuse pourrie. Tu veux passer du temps avec moi? plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

Derek ferma son livre d'un claquement sec et se leva.

-Oye, tu vas où? demanda Stiles, affolé à l'idée qu'il l'ait mal prit.

Mais il n'en était rien. Derek s'assit seulement au bord du lit.

-Peut-être que tu as raison.

Stiles le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il était trop proche pour ne pas avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Ouais allez, je vais te croire, abdiqua-t-il. Mais alors rends-toi utile et masse moi le dos.

Derek sourit et posa ses mains sur Stiles.

-Le dos j'ai dit, grogna l'hyperactif. Pas plus bas, hein !

-Je plaisantais, dit Derek dans un sourire en remontant ses mains. Mais c'est mieux, torse nu, les massages tu sais?

Stiles roula des yeux et renfonça son nez contre dans l'oreiller pour profiter davantage des mains expertes de Derek. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de les tester pendant les vacances d'été et ça faisait un bien fou de retrouver ses doigts de fée. Il soupira de bien-être.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi tendu, commenta Derek d'une voix neutre en accentuant la pression sur un point stratégique.

Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté pour que Derek puisse le comprendre.

-J'y peux rien moi, si j'ai des soucis. J'aimerais bien qu'ils disparaissent figure-toi. Et en plus, j'suis un hyperactif j'te rappelle, alors je suis toujours sous pression.

L'aîné sembla plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Merde, c'était quoi cette phrase qu'elle m'avait dite déjà? marmonna Derek pour lui-même.

-De qui tu parles? interrogea Stiles curieux.

-Hon? A quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir? Tu la connais pas, répondit Derek sans être désagréable.

Stiles sentit une boule de jalousie prête à le prendre à la gorge. Il parlait de Laura?

-Même, répondit le cadet qui voulait confirmer ses doutes.

Derek soupira.

-Laura. Voilà, à quoi ça t'avance?

Cette fois l'amertume de Stiles enfla dans ses entrailles et le goût de la bile envahit sa bouche. C'était le goût de la rancœur. Il plongea le visage dans son oreiller pour empêcher son ressentiment de se déverser sur Derek. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire une crise de jalousie. En plus, ça le ferait fuir.

Heureusement Derek n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas dû percevoir son état. Ça le soulagea.

-Stiles?... Il y a un problème? demanda pourtant le masseur.

L'hyperactif se crispa. Finalement, il avait remarqué. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire, le cadet fit l'autruche. Littéralement. Il fit la sourde oreille et continua de cacher son visage.

-T'as un problème !? insista Derek beaucoup moins gentiment.

-Nan, marmonna Stiles agacé.

Derek mit fin au massage et retourna brusquement son protégé sur le dos. Il le fusillait du regard et le maintint dans cette position en tenant ses bras plaqués contre le matelas.

-C'est quoi encore ton problème? Je ne te comprends pas. Quand je te maltraite, tu me le reproches et quand je fais des efforts pour t'être agréable, tu fais la gueule. Je dois faire quoi, moi, pour que tu sois content, bordel !

Stiles détourna les yeux, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres. Il regarda fixement la chevalière de Derek contre son bras pour ne pas croiser le regard vert, assombri par la contrariété. Tiens, ça le démangeait de nouveau. Il avait bien envie d'essayer ce bijou.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le grincement du lit alors que Derek posait son genou près de sa hanche pour le surplomber.

-Stiles, tu veux que je te dise... tu me les brises !

-Dis, Derek, je peux l'essayer? questionna Stiles, ignorant superbement ce que l'autre venait de dire.

Il dégagea sa main droite pour toucher la bague de Derek mais, avant même d'avoir pu tirer sur l'anneau, son invité empoignait violemment ses doigts. Stiles grogna de douleur et se libéra.

-Ne refais jamais ça! s'écria Derek avec force en reculant sa main comme brûlée.

Stiles venait de faire une connerie sans le vouloir. Après le cri de panique poussé par Derek, des pas montèrent l'escalier avec précipitation. Derek se leva brusquement et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau qu'il occupait initialement. Juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le shérif qui paraissait inquiet.

-Tout va bien? J'ai entendu le ton monter.

-C'est rien, répondit Stiles en regardant Derek qui tenait sa main contre lui. T'as rêvé.

Les trois savaient que c'était un mensonge mais personne ne le dit et ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis Stiles voulut changer d'ambiance et de sujet.

-Tiens c'est bizarre, fit-il remarquer sur un ton léger. Quand c'est pas Reyes dans ma chambre tu ne demandes pas si on se protège.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire? demanda l'adulte avant de se tourner vers Derek. Tu ne sais pas, toi, s'il a quelqu'un? J'aimerais bien savoir pour qui il s'est pomponné ce matin avec autant de soin.

Leur invité sourit et Stiles commença à flipper. Il allait dire une connerie.

-Erica et lui ne sont qu'amis.

Stiles souffla.

-Par contre, il a bien quelqu'un, ajouta Derek.

L'hyperactif mit les deux mains sur son visage le maudissant.

-Tu restes dîner avec nous? proposa le shérif.

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, un air mi-ahuri mi-horrifié déformant son visage. Son père n'avait pas pu oser demander ça. Il avait dû mal entendre. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Mais il vit le sourire poli de Derek et l'entendit répondre:

-Avec plaisir.

-N'oublie pas de prévenir ton oncle alors, conseilla le shérif.

Derek hocha la tête et sortit son portable de sa poche.

-Tu aimes les pizzas j'espère? poursuivit le shérif.

-Hey! C'est pas bon pour ta santé! s'écria Stiles qui cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour éviter ce repas.

-J'ai besoin d'être enfin nourri, rétorqua l'adulte. Bon, Derek, ça te va?

-C'est parfait.

-Bien, conclut l'aîné.

-Hey, et mon avis, on s'en fout? s'indigna Stiles.

Personne ne lui répondit et il se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers alors que son père quittait la chambre.

-Ça te dérange tellement que je reste? demanda Derek.

Stiles plissa les yeux dans sa direction mais l'autre ne baissa pas les siens.

-Je ne voulais pas réagir aussi violemment tout à l'heure, continua Derek sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on y touche.

-Ce n'est qu'une bague, répliqua Stiles avec un mouvement agacé de la main.

-C'est un héritage familial, le coupa l'aîné. Le dernier cadeau que m'a fait ma mère avant de mourir.

Stiles ne sut que répondre à cela. Il murmura...

-Pardon.

Derek haussa les épaules et reprit une bande-dessinée qu'il feuilleta distraitement. Un silence confortable tomba sur la chambre et s'y installa.

Stiles laissait une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour rattraper sa bourde. Il ne savait pas que Derek avait, comme lui, perdu sa mère. Enfin, comment aurait-il pu deviner aussi? Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser un maximum de l'avoir blessé.

Soucieux de se faire pardonner, il délaissa son lit et rejoignit Derek qui restait concentré sur sa lecture. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son protecteur qui tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop fatigué ce soir, dit-il narquois.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Stiles piteusement.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser cent mille fois. Y a pas de problème.

L'hyperactif embrassa le coin de la mâchoire de Derek, seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position, puis y frotta le bout de son nez.

-Arrête, grogna Derek agacé en repoussant le baiser d'un mouvement de tête dans la direction opposée à Stiles. Si je t'en voulais, j'aurais pas accepté l'invitation de ton père. Et depuis quand tu prends mon avis autant à cœur? D'habitude tu agis comme tu l'entends et pas en fonction de moi.

-Eh bien j'en ai marre de me battre, confia Stiles en calant son menton sur l'épaule de l'aîné. J'aimerais un peu m'amuser au lieu de me disputer.

A cet instant et depuis tout à l'heure, leurs gestes envers l'autre pouvaient presque être qualifiés de tendres et Stiles apprécia ce petit moment. Si seulement ils pouvaient en avoir plus de cette sorte... Mais Derek ne semblait pas réellement apprécier, s'il en jugeait par le geste qu'il venait de faire pour repousser son baiser.

-Faites l'amour pas la guerre, plaisanta Stiles en souriant un peu difficilement. Ça nous correspond bien je trouve.

Puis il pensa que Derek ne prendrait pas très bien le terme ''_amour_'' et il se fustigea mentalement. Mais qu'il était con! Il voyait bien que la tendresse faisait fuir son amant et, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il en rajoutait une couche. Bravo Stiles. Vraiment. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'enchaîner les boulettes.

Pourtant, l'autre ne disait rien. Il ne fit aucune remarque désagréable et se contenta de tourner la page. Stiles commença alors à lire avec lui sans quitter sa position. Il trouvait étrange que le garçon ne cherche pas à se défaire de son étreinte et il en profita. Ça n'allait peut-être pas se représenter si souvent alors, autant savourer ce moment unique.

Stiles inspira longuement pour se gorger du parfum caractéristique de Derek. Il l'adorait. Comme un peu tout chez lui. Tout respirait la « classe » chez ce mec. Que ce soit son parfum, le soin discret apporté à son physique ou même sa façon de bouger. Il était peut-être un peu brusque mais toujours avec classe. Stiles le jalousait d'ailleurs un peu. Lui, il ne posséderait jamais la même aura que Derek. Ce type respirait le sexe, la sauvagerie, le fric. Pourtant, quand on le regardait avec ses habits sombres et son blouson qui devait dater de Mathusalem, ce n'était pas flagrant. Mais persistaient des vestiges du comportement de l'enfant, élevé dans le luxe et l'argent. Sans toutefois l'arrogance et l'ostentation d'un Jackson sans état d'âme ni humilité.

-Comment ça s'appelle déjà la bestiole qui s'accroche comme tu le fais? demanda soudain Derek d'un ton d'où ne sortait aucune animosité ou reproche.

-Un koala, répondit Stiles en lâchant un côté de son amant pour tourner la page de son comics.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, essayant de lui faire face. Il lâcha le livre afin de saisir la nuque de Stiles et d'attirer son visage près du sien.

-Ça c'est à moi, dit-il en enlevant le comics de la main de l'hyperactif pour l'en éloigner.

Stiles voulut lui lancer une remarque cinglante en réponse mais déjà Derek l'embrassait et il fut contraint - non sans un plaisir certain - de se taire. Le cadet pencha la tête de côté pour approfondir l'échange et entendit un bruit de chute à ses pieds. Il ignora sa précieuse revue, que Derek venait de lâcher pour mieux l'attirer contre lui, et s'intéressa plutôt à leur baiser.

Stiles prit appui d'un genou sur la chaise et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau pour préserver l'équilibre déjà précaire qu'ils entretenaient. Derek tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour le rapprocher un peu plus et ils entamèrent un combat pour obtenir la domination de l'autre dans un baiser brûlant et nerveux.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée mais les deux adolescents s'en fichaient pas mal.

-On mange! appela d'en bas le shérif.

Stiles voulu se détacher de Derek mais celui-ci tenta de prolonger l'instant. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses du cadet qu'il pressa avec envie avant que Stiles ne descende de ses genoux d'un coup.

L'hyperactif se racla la gorge avec gêne avant de défroisser ses vêtements.

-Bon, on y va?

Derek grogna de frustration mais le suivit quand même. Il passa devant lui et, avant de passer la porte, Stiles lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir un instant.

-Je suis sûr que tu me veux de la même façon qu'un koala veut de l'eucalyptus bien frais, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Derek roula des yeux et descendit sans l'attendre, probablement désarçonné par sa stupidité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il me semble que c'est ce week-end qu'a lieu l'anniversaire de la petite Martin, n'est-ce pas? questionna le shérif, histoire d'amorcer la conversation.

-Oui, ce sera samedi soir, répondit Derek.

-C'est vraiment un événement si célèbre que ça pour que, même toi, tu le connaisses? demanda Stiles surpris en lâchant presque sa part de pizza.

-Eh bien figure-toi que je veille toujours plus sur ma radio cette nuit-là. En cas de dérapage, expliqua l'adulte.

-Ah, je comprends mieux, marmonna l'hyperactif.

-Vous y participerez? interrogea le shérif.

-Personnellement je ne sais pas encore, déclara Derek en prenant une nouvelle part de pizza. Mes amis voudraient bien y aller mais je ne pense pas que nos costumes soient prêts à temps.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit Stiles. Reyes a choisi quoi finalement?

-Pirates il me semble, soupira Derek pas franchement emballé par l'idée. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Le shérif échangea un sourire amusé avec Stiles.

-J'en connais un qui devrait être heureux de ce choix, je me trompe? commenta l'adulte.

-S'il te plaît..., se plaignit Stiles gêné. C'est bon...

Derek les regarda avec incompréhension et le shérif décida d'éclairer sa lanterne malgré le refus plus qu'évident de son fils.

-C'était, comment dire... Les projets d'avenir professionnel de Stiles à une certaine époque.

-J'avais sept ans! s'écria le cadet.

-Pour moi, tu es encore le bébé que j'ai rencontré à la maternité il y a presque dix-sept ans. Et ça restera comme ça pour toujours, répliqua le shérif.

Stiles rougit.

-T'es obligé de dire des trucs aussi embarrassants devant lui? Gémit-il, mort de honte.

En plus, le sourire en coin de Derek ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Il s'amusait follement le bougre.

-Chez moi, je parle de tout ce dont j'ai envie, rétorqua le shérif.

Stiles se mit à faire la tête, croisant les bras.

-Alors vous n'irez pas? s'enquit l'aîné, reprenant leur conversation initiale. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer à ce genre de fête. L'alcool coule à flot et certains petits malins trouvent drôle d'y apporter des drogues.

-Normalement, les parents désignent un chaperon - responsable de la soirée - chaque année, d'après ce que j'ai compris, contra Derek.

-Tu la connais bien, cette fille? demanda le shérif.

-Pas vraiment. On ne se fréquente pas.

-Pas se fréquenter? releva Stiles. Vous pouvez pas vous supporter ouais ! Vous êtes même sur sa liste noire, toute la bande et toi.

-Sa liste noire !? répéta le shérif.

Derek aussi semblait intrigué. Mais lui, devait surtout se demander d'où il connaissait cette liste alors qu'il était nouveau au lycée.

-Ouais, répondit Stiles. Elle a une liste noire avec les personnes qui ont interdiction d'entrer chez elle pour la fête.

-Et tu en fais partie? demanda le shérif.

-Non. À vrai dire, elle m'a même invité en personne aujourd'hui, plastronna l'hyperactif en guettant la réaction de Derek du coin de l'œil.

À sa grande joie, Il vit son poing serrer un peu trop fort sa canette de soda qui se déforma.

-C'est ton nouveau look qui fait déjà son petit effet, plaisanta le shérif sans se rendre compte de l'ambiance lourde qui venait de tomber entre les deux adolescents.

-Hmmm, ou alors elle veut un bouc émissaire pour sa soirée, rétorqua Derek d'un ton légèrement plus froid qu'avant.

-Si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de t'y rendre, prévint l'adulte. Je ne tiens pas à trouver ton cadavre dans une piscine.

Il gratifia son fils d'un regard appuyé. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Bah...Je verrais bien. On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Bon, sinon à part ça, continua-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu n'oublies pas la réunion parent/prof de vendredi soir, hein? On nous a encore bassinés avec ça cette semaine.

Le shérif poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je déteste ce genre de rendez-vous...

-Je sais, répondit Stiles gaiement, pour camoufler son amertume aux souvenirs de l'internat.

Il avait eu largement le temps de se rendre compte qu'en effet, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais au moins, ces réunions lui avaient permis d'apercevoir brièvement son père et ce fut bien leur seul avantage.

-J'espère que tu as de bons résultats cette année, dit le shérif qui paraissait ne pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir.

Derek sembla étonné et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas..., commenta-t-il.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres et fit un geste, signifiant que c'était sans importance. Il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre sur ce terrain. Hélas, la réaction de Derek avait interpellé le shérif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Stiles n'a que des A dans toutes les matières, développa l'invité en attendant qu'on lui explique plus clairement la situation.

Le shérif releva un sourcil.

-C'est vrai ça? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son fils, incrédule.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si je l'avais payé pour dire ça, maugréa Stiles entre ses dents. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait remarqué.

L'adulte sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'hyperactif.

-C'est bien ça dis-moi, tu fais des efforts !

-Des efforts? Des sacrifices oui! s'exclama Stiles. T'imagine? Des A dans toutes les matières?

-Mais oui, je te crois, se moqua le shérif sous le regard vraiment intrigué de Derek, maintenant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les deux Stilinski raccompagnèrent Derek sous le porche pour le saluer. Le shérif observa la moto avec méfiance.

-Tu fais attention sur la route, avec cet engin, j'espère !.

-Mais oui...Je suis toujours prudent, répondit Derek en prenant son casque sous son bras.

-J'espère bien que c'est la même chose lorsque tu conduis mon fils, dit le shérif avec un avertissement dans la voix.

-Encore plus que d'habitude.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Pouvait-on faire plus lèche-botte que ça franchement?

Mais cela sembla convenir au shérif qui hocha la tête.

-Bien...Au revoir alors, conclut-il. Et passe le bonsoir à ta famille de ma part.

-J'y penserai. Bonne fin de soirée monsieur, souhaita Derek avant de se tourner vers Stiles. A demain.

-A demain, salua l'hyperactif à son tour en se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

Il aurait bien voulu saluer Derek plus chaleureusement mais avec son père juste à côté, le projet s'en trouvait un peu compromis. Alors il réfréna son besoin d'affection et regarda son amant s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

-Il est... sympathique..., commenta le shérif en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer au chaud.

-Mouais, souffla Stiles sans conviction.

-Enfin, comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs, dit l'adulte avec un sourire.

-Comment... tu la connais? interrogea l'adolescent curieux.

-Une affaire de boulot. Secret professionnel.

-Oh non! S'il te plaît! supplia Stiles. Je dirais rien. Promis, juré, craché!

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, répliqua le shérif d'une voix ferme, en tournant les talons.

-Pff... C'est injuste..., grommela le cadet, frustré.

-C'est triste, n'est-ce pas? se moqua l'aîné.

Stiles observa son père avec attention, cherchant à décrypter son attitude.

-Dis... Pourquoi tu l'as invité ce soir? Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas du tout obligé et en plus, après ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi...

-Je veux le garder à l'œil, répondit le shérif. Si je l'ai invité, c'était pour essayer de voir s'il vient ici fréquemment parce qu'il te fait du chantage ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Et t'en as conclu quoi?

L'adulte inspira avant de soupirer.

-Je pense que vous êtes vraiment étranges tous les deux. Une fois, vous vous haïssez et ensuite vous devenez amis... Je ne comprendrai jamais.

Stiles ne put que lui sourire pour toute réponse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''_Alors? Il t'a sauté dessus?_''

-Miguel, soupira Stiles couché en travers du lit, la tête et les jambes pendantes dans le vide. C'était pas le but.

-''_Mais, et alors? Tu lui as quand même fait un peu d'effet, non?_''

-Ouais. Il voulait bouffer tous ceux qui me regardaient. C'était drôle.

-''_T'es un vrai petit diable en fait. Je suis fier de toi._''

-Tu devrais pas..., marmonna l'hyperactif. Je crois que je fais une grosse connerie.

-''Pourquoi?''

-Bah... J'ai un peu honte de t'en parler.

-''_Vas y toujours. Je serai gentil._'', l'encouragea l'aîné.

-Tu sais, ce mec-là...

-''_Celui que tu dragues à mort? Oui, je crois que je vois de qui tu parles._''

Stiles fit la moue face au sarcasme de son cousin. Ça devait être de famille.

-Eh ben, il a une copine.

-''...''

-Tu m'as entendu?

-''_Tu.._.''

L'adolescent soupira et se tourna pour se coucher sur le ventre. Il n'aurait pas dû le lui dire. Même à Scott, il n'en avait pas parlé. Mais il devait déjà être au courant, non? Il connaissait mieux Derek que lui...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Non, sinon il ne l'avertirait pas comme il le faisait sans arrêt. Même s'il s'était beaucoup calmé de ce côté-là depuis leur réconciliation.

-''_Tu es sérieux?_''

-Ouais. Je sais... Ça craint.

-''_Et il te drague quand même cet enfoiré? Il les collectionne ou quoi? Il te l'a dit lui-même ou tu les as surpris?_''

-J'ai entendu ses amis en parler. Mais j'ai quand même continué à le fréquenter lorsque j'ai appris pour sa petite-amie.

-''_Attends... Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu m'as pas dit que vous veniez de vous retrouver lors de ce rendez-vous?_''

Et merde...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''_Ce n'est pas bon d'entrer dans ce genre d'histoire t'en as conscience j'espère? Se mettre entre les deux membres d'un couple c'est jamais bon. Ça finit souvent mal. Et après, c'est toi qui passeras pour un connard. T'as pas le beau rôle, là. Je te conseille de lâcher le morceau. Même si tu l'aimes bien et qu'il te plaît, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. En plus, t'imagine la loose? Que ça se passe bien ou mal, ça se passera mal pour toi._''

-Hein?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le raisonnement de son cousin.

-''_Bah oui. Imaginons, tu le fréquentes. OK, tout roule, vous baisez comme des bêtes et c'est le paradis. Puis un jour, soit parce que t'en as marre, soit parce que la fille découvre pour vous, ton mec doit choisir entre vous deux. Première option, il choisit sa copine. Son honneur est sauf, la fille est plus ou moins heureuse mais elle est gagnante et toi t'as perdu. T'es humilié et t'es seul._''

-Et la deuxième option? demanda Stiles avec appréhension.

-''_Celle-là, c'est la pire d'après moi. Parce qu'elle est plus sournoise. Donc tu reprends comme avant, l'histoire de baise etc, sauf que l'issue change. Et, au choix fatidique, il te choisit-_''

-Bah c'est parfait, alors!

-''_Ben non, justement. Parce que pour la première option t'es fixé, c'est elle et personne d'autre mais, là... C'est ici que ça devient sournois. Parce qu'il t'a choisi, au détriment de sa ''vraie copine'' et dans ce cas tu prends son rôle. Donc, potentiellement un - ou une - autre peut venir et prendre ton ancien rôle à toi et te dégager à son tour. Du coup, t'es jamais sûr de lui ni de votre couple. Au bout d'un moment tu deviens parano, t'attends toujours qu'un challenger arrive et te le prenne. Et tu deviens fou._''

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer après avoir entendu ce discours encourageant.

-Merci de m'avoir rassuré et réconforté Miguel, ironisa l'hyperactif. Je me sens tellement mieux qu'avant.

-''_Non, non, non! Stresse pas, il y a une troisième option aussi-_''

-Il peut choisir de quitter les deux? paniqua Stiles.

-''_Oui, mais- Non! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire! Il peut aussi t'être fidèle, hein, on ne sait pas. Si t'es son âme-sœur ou un truc gnangnan du même genre. Et peut-être que s'il cherche ailleurs, c'est que sa copine lui plaît plus ou le satisfait plus, peut-être qu'il a déjà prévu de la quitter mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire ou alors elle le bat ou j'en sais fichtrement rien!_''

-Des fois, je me demande pourquoi on dit que c'est moi qui suis bizarre dans la famille...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''... _Allez, te plains pas trop quand même. Toi, même si ta situation est précaire, t'as quelqu'un au moins, moi je suis désespérément seul._''

-Mais tu baises avec tout ce qui bouge, rétorqua Stiles.

-''_Mouais...Sauf que je manque d'amooooûr! Toi t'as ton mec, mes deux frangins sont casés, dont un, fiancé. Ma sœur est mariée et elle va bientôt accoucher de son premier marmot. Bref, je me sens un peu à la traîn-_''

-Quoi? s'écria l'hyperactif en se redressant d'un coup. Debra est enceinte?

Miguel éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-''_Il serait temps que tu réalises, au bout de cinq mois. Hey, réveille-toi un peu, dans quatre mois t'as un petit-cousin._''

-Cinq mois! cria Stiles cette fois en se levant de son lit. Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit? J'y crois pas!

-''_Attends... Tu plaisantais pas? T'étais vraiment pas au courant? Pourtant ton père devait te faire passer le mess- Oh... Merde.._.''

Stiles raccrocha et jeta son portable sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie. Là, le shérif dépassait les bornes. Il ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'elle était enceinte? Ils lui avaient confié la mission de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle et, lui, il l'avait gardée pour lui.

-Mais quel-

L'adolescent, furieux, sortit de sa chambre en faisant claquer sa porte contre le mur avec violence.

-Hey! Casse pas ma maison! s'exclama le shérif, sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain, son rasoir en main et le visage à demi-couvert de mousse à raser. Qu'est-ce qu-

-_Ta_ maison? s'énerva Stiles. _Ta_ maison? Comme_ ta _nièce apparemment. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'elle attendait un bébé? T'étais censé me le dire! Tu comptais le faire quand? Le jour de l'accouchement?

-Ecoute Stiles, j'ai oublié, se défendit le shérif. J'avais d'autres choses en tête que-

-D'autres choses en tête que ta famille? Mais quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de toujours mettre ta famille sur la touche? T'en as rien à foutre, en fait? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que ta nièce qui est heureuse?

-Justement! s'énerva le shérif à son tour. Elle est heureuse et elle va bien. Toute la famille s'occupe d'elle, en plus de son mari. Personnellement, je préfère m'occuper des gens malheureux qui n'ont personne pour les aider! Alors maintenant tu baisses d'un ton, s'il te plaît, et tu te calmes. Je suis ton père, je n'ai pas à me faire engueuler par un gamin. Même si c'est le mien.

Stiles plissa le nez d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il le faisait chier...

-Vieux con, marmonna-t-il.

-Va dans ta chambre, ordonna l'adulte. Et que je ne te voie plus de la soirée. Et surtout, profites-en pour réfléchir un peu à ton comportement de petit con égoïste.

Tout ça pour une histoire de bébé. En plus, c'était même pas le sien.

Bref. La merde.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voilà, Stiles l'adolescent crétin est de retour. Ça fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas? xD

Cette fiction a atteint les 900 reviews! Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité! :D Je vous fais mille poutous chacun! ^3^

**Aucun rapport:** ''L'incroyable destin de Stiles Stilinski'' (faudrait vraiment que je pense à faire des titres plus simples et courts xD) a atteint les 100 favoris! Merci à ceux qui en font partie!

Merci aux favoris, aux followers et aux reviews! Merci à **Mimily, vh132 **et** Alumette!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

_(PS: J'allais oublier... Je vais vous faire chier longtemps avec Laura xD)_


	36. Tu es le pire connard sur Terre

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Cary Brothers - Alien

-The Limousines - Internet Killed the video Star

-Submersed - Hollow

-Within Temptation - Destroyed

-Martin Solveig - Jealousy

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 36: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu es le pire connard sur Terre.

_Le lendemain..._

-Pourquoi t'as l'air de mauvais poil? demanda Derek en voyant Stiles arriver vers lui, le pas rageur.

-Mon père est un vieux con, grogna l'hyperactif en montant directement sur la moto.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui m'attire ta mauvaise humeur, je vais pas me plaindre. Il a fait quoi exactement?

-Ça te regarde?

-OK.

Derek n'alla pas plus loin et Stiles lui en fut reconnaissant. Il commençait à deviner dans quels cas il valait mieux ne pas insister.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors comme ça, on n'existe plus ? Espèce de traître! s'exclama Isaac lorsque Derek et Stiles arrivèrent. Tu nous as lâchés hier soir!

L'hyperactif lança un regard interrogatif à son protecteur alors que celui-ci ne semblait guère accorder d'importance au chaleureux accueil de son ami. Il s'installa simplement près de la fenêtre sans regarder une seule fois Isaac.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu au terrain de BMX avec nous finalement? demanda Boyd plus calmement.

-J'étais occupé, répondit Derek.

-Occupé? répéta Erica. Mais t'avais dit que t'avais rien de prévu!

-J'ai été invité à la dernière minute.

Stiles n'écoutait l'interrogatoire que d'une oreille distraite, il savait que de toute manière son mec trouverait bien une parade pour ne pas avoir à leur dire qu'il était chez lui toute la soirée. Il lui faisait confiance pour mentir avec aplomb.

Et ça, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne chose.

Les paroles de Miguel tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille. Il avait évidemment très mal dormi et commençait à en avoir marre. Il était lessivé. À fleur de peau. Et tout ça, sans compter, sa petite dispute avec son paternel.

OK, il lui avait balancé qu'il était un gros con. Et de son côté, il s'était pris dans la poire qu'il était un petit con égoïste. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas s'excuser. Non mais, ç'aurait été le monde à l'envers! C'était le shérif qui oubliait de lui annoncer une des plus grandes nouvelles familiales depuis sa propre naissance, et après c'était lui le petit con égoïste?

Stiles poussa un soupir fébrile et nerveux en serrant, de colère, les poings sur ses genoux. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler.

-Allez, dis-nous! Insista Erica. Ne fais pas tant de mystères! Quand, toi, tu dis que c'était une personne importante ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'intérêt dans l'air. Sérieux, qui t'a invité?

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Derek agacé. Une personne importante. Et le reste ne vous regarde pas. C'est ma vie privée.

Ses trois amis firent la moue et Stiles sourit. Pour une fois que, lui, connaissait un secret de Derek et pas les autres... Ça pourrait même le mettre de bonne humeur, tiens.

Presque...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, s'exclama le coach en entrant d'un pas martial dans la classe. L'excuse de la trêve de Noël ne fonctionnera plus cette fois.

Blasé, Stiles suivit Finstock des yeux. Tu m'étonnes... On était en mars. Logique du coach quoi.

-Je vous ai donc préparé quelques exercices à faire pendant vos_ quinze jours_ de vacances au lieu de vous laisser glander devant vos ordinateurs comme des larves.

Le professeur claqua un énorme paquet de feuilles sur son bureau.

L'hyperactif soupira._ Quelques_ exercices?

-Et je vous rendrai vos tests... vendredi soir, annonça le coach avec un grand sourire.

Quelques plaintes y répondirent. C'était vraiment injuste. Il allait réellement les rendre _pendant_ la réunion-parent/prof ? Stiles croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir fait n'importe quoi.

-Et merde, soupira Derek à côté de lui.

Le cadet lui jeta un coup d'œil et l'air désemparé de Derek l'amusa. L'aîné capta son petit sourire et il le fusilla du regard.

-Te marre pas toi. On va voir qui va le mieux s'en sortir avec ses vieux, vendredi.

Stiles perdit son sourire. Le shérif devait encore être sacrément en colère contre lui. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il était idiot d'avoir réagi aussi violemment à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas si grave. Même s'il aurait voulu être au courant, ce n'était pas réellement grave. Si le shérif avait oublié de lui annoncer un accident ou un décès, dans ce cas sa réaction aurait été légitime. Mais là... Et puis si ça se trouvait, c'était pendant la période où ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Alors Stiles se mit à la place de son père. Et si c'était lui que sa tante avait prévenu en lui demandant d'en informer le shérif, l'aurait-il fait? Y aurait-il accordé de l'importance avec tous les problèmes qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête?

Non, il aurait vite oublié et se serait concentré sur ses propres soucis. Et il n'aurait sans doute pas pris la peine de prévenir celui à qui il ne pouvait que faire des reproches.

Il posa son visage dans le creux de son coude et soupira.

Ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir présenter ses excuses au shérif ce soir même.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça vous dit qu'on sorte de nouveau tous ensemble ce soir? proposa Erica en donnant son sac à porter à Boyd.

-Tu veux sortir tous les soirs. Soupira Derek.

-Je suis jeune dans ma tête moi, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je suis pas un vieil ermite aigri comme toi.

La moue vexée de l'aîné provoqua le rire de ses amis et de Stiles.

-Donc... On se fait une sortie? Insista Erica. J'ai bien envie de me faire un-

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui choisis? demanda Isaac.

-Parce que c'est "honneur aux dames", répondit Stiles à la place de la blonde.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que la fille ne sourie de toutes ses dents et prenne le bras de l'hyperactif.

-Exactement!

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de regretter son intervention que, déjà, il voyait Derek se renfrogner et... Et c'était tout. Pas de grimace d'Isaac. Pas de regard meurtrier de Boyd. Juste deux petits sourires... Attendris?

L'hyperactif marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait cru comprendre que les deux garçons étaient jaloux, non? Ou qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'il soit proche d'Erica ou de Derek, alors pourquoi ces sourires, là, maintenant?

-J'aimerais faire un roller derby ce soir, ça vous dit? suggéra Erica alors qu'elle tenait encore le bras de Stiles avec une légère possessivité.

-Mais c'est un truc de fille! S'insurgea Isaac.

-Pas du tout! Riposta la blonde. Depuis 2006, y a la MRDA qui a été fondée! Et ça se masculinise tout de même un peu. Et puis pourquoi ce serait à moi de me plier à vos sports masculins et pas l'inverse?

Stiles ne connaissait pas cet aspect féministe de la jeune fille. C'était... surprenant. Enfin quoique... Vu son comportement habituel, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner.

-Et puis à la base le sport était censé être mixte, termina Erica. Donc vous pouvez très bien jouer.

-Et on sera obligé de mettre des bas résilles? Se moqua Isaac.

Stiles aurait préféré ne pas imaginer Isaac en bas résilles mais c'était malheureusement trop tard pour lui.

-Oh mon dieu, ça commence à virer bizarre, marmonna Stiles en se demandant quand est-ce que la fille allait se décider à lâcher son bras.

Derek finirait sûrement par piquer une crise de jalousie si elle continuait à le tenir comme ça.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup...

L'aîné vint brusquement à côté de Stiles, le poussant un peu pour se faire une place.

-Tu viendras? demanda-t-il au cadet.

-Peut-être, répondit Stiles en pensant à son père.

Il préférerait rester à la maison pour attendre son retour et s'excuser en bonne et due forme. Mais ça, Derek n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Oh mais si, allez, viens! s'exclama Erica. Ça sera drôle, tu verras.

-Il faut que je voie quelqu'un ce soir, dit Stiles. Je viendrai quand on aura terminé de...

Il vit ses deux proches voisins suspendus à ses lèvres. Derek en mode "jaloux" et Erica en mode "petite curieuse".

-... _discuter_.

Aucun des deux ne sembla convaincu par le terme et c'était bien le but. Après tout il avait décidé de poursuivre son plan "_Rendre Derek Jaloux_".

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pour éviter qu'un de vous deux soit encore une fois tenté de casser le nez de son coéquipier, nous allons faire un léger changement de binôme, annonça le coach au début de leur cours de sport. Boyd et Bilinski ensemble. Lahey avec Argent.

Stiles déglutit en voyant son nouveau partenaire. Au lieu de se mettre Isaac à dos à cause de son incapacité à jouer, il allait se faire détester par Boyd. Bon programme.

-Désolé à l'avance, s'excusa l'hyperactif auprès du garçon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles faisait de son mieux pour jouer bien, mais ce n'était pas assez. A vrai dire s'il n'y avait eu que son talent à faire peser dans la balance, il aurait bien mieux réussi!

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré alors qu'il sentait tous ces regards sur lui.

Que ce soit Derek avec son air bougon et encore un peu jaloux, Erica et Scott avec leur inquiétude quant à ce qui pourrait résulter du partenariat Boyd/Stilinski, ou enfin Allison et sa mine mortellement sérieuse.

Plus pesant que ça ? C'était impossible !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je viendrai te chercher chez toi vers 19h pour t'amener au roller derby, ça te va? demanda Derek en regardant sa montre.

-Je peux me déplacer tout seul jusque là-bas, rétorqua Stiles qui n'avait nullement l'intention de s'y rendre. En plus ça sert à rien que tu fasses deux fois le chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

-Mais je pourrais aussi rester chez toi comme hier, si c'est ce qui te gêne.

-Non. C'est bon, refusa catégoriquement l'hyperactif. Je me débrouillerai.

Ce soir il était hors de question qu'il fuie une petite discussion avec son père. Il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement et ce, le plus vite possible.

Derek l'observa en silence un instant, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il refusait avec tellement d'aplomb.

-Pas de lapin, hein? dit-il en fixant Stiles, méfiant.

Stiles se força à sourire pour le rassurer. Des fois, il se posait vraiment des questions. Serait-il voyant ce gars?

-Ne te perds pas en cours de route quand tu viendras tout à l'heure alors, avertit l'aîné avec un petit sourire en coin. Au fait, le rendez-vous est à 19h30 sur la piste.

-Tenue spéciale exigée?

-Si tu veux venir en jupe courte et bas résilles, sache que je ferai comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Stiles avant qu'il ne monte derrière Derek.

-Je note le conseil.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une brusque bouffée de stress courut sous la peau de Stiles lorsque la voiture du shérif se gara devant chez eux. Il descendit de sa chambre et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche des escaliers, attendant impatiemment l'entrée en scène du shérif.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et Stiles n'eut le temps de rien faire, que déjà l'adulte traversait l'entrée en coup de vent, d'un air affairé.

-Salu-

Le shérif fila devant son fils pour entrer dans son bureau et entrepris de fouiller ses tiroirs avec empressement. L'adolescent intrigué, approcha, pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte et observer son père avec attention.

-Euh...Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, dit-il, espérant être entendu.

-Ah? Oui, oui, c'est bon, ahana le shérif, essoufflé par sa course. C'est oublié.

Ce dernier ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clé et souleva quelques dossiers sans en prendre grand soin.

-J'ai été stupide de m'énerver autant, continua Stiles. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le shérif parut trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait et le fourra sous son bras avant de refermer brutalement le tiroir qu'il verrouilla de nouveau. Il se redressa et prit le chemin de la sortie. Alors qu'il passait la porte du bureau, il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du cadet.

-Excuses acceptées. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je comprends fiston.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de tapoter son épaule et de s'apprêter à sortir de la maison.

-Je dois retourner au poste. Je serai sûrement absent une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Je peux sortir avec des amis ce soir?, demanda Stiles.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ne fais pas de bêtises, c'est tout.

-T'inquiète on a un chaperon majeur avec nous, répondit Stiles en souriant alors qu'il suivait son père jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Qui ça? Questionna le shérif curieux.

-Bah... Derek !

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle un chaperon responsable mais bon, ça fera l'affaire. Allez, je file.

Stiles sourit et, de bonne humeur à nouveau, il échangea un signe de la main avec son père avant que ce dernier ne démarre à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était pas si horrible ni si difficile de présenter ses excuses et de les recevoir finalement. Il pardonnait plus facilement à son père, maintenant, c'était un progrès à souligner.

Mais il y avait encore un progrès encore plus grand !

Son père l'avait embrassé. Et il l'avait appelé "fiston" en prime.

Ça c'était un vrai gros progrès. Et ça plaisait particulièrement à l'adolescent.

Heureux, Stiles vérifia l'heure. Il avait bien envie d'aller s'amuser du coup.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Avant de louer une paire de roller, Stiles voulu vérifier que la bande était déjà au point de rendez-vous. Il longea le couloir menant à la grande piste en passant devant les vestiaires et s'arrêta au pied des tribunes. Son regard parcourut la grande salle où déjà plusieurs équipes jouaient un match des plus violents et au score serré, mais il ne vit aucune trace de ceux qu'il devait retrouver.

Il voulut faire demi-tour seulement, au même instant, il entendit un éclat de rire qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant celui d'Erica. Il suivit l'aboiement et finit par apercevoir le quatuor d'amis qui riait.

Sauf... qu'ils n'étaient pas quatre.

Mais cinq !

Et la dernière personne avait de longs cheveux noirs.

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement. Laura était ici. Que devait-il faire? Et comment Derek avait-il osé l'inviter en même temps qu'elle? Il voulait tester sa réaction?

Mais quel goujat!

Il était donc sans cœur? Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait en agissant ainsi?

Sauf que... Stiles n'était pas censé avoir, officiellement, des sentiments pour l'aîné. Donc, logiquement, Derek ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait sûrement uniquement l'embarrasser en présentant -l'une à l'autre- ses deux conquêtes. Quel jeu cruel !

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Quand il voyait Erica rire avec Laura ou même Boyd et Isaac plaisanter avec elle ou la dévisager avec admiration, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur comportement au lycée.

Quelle bande d'hypocrites!

Ils n'étaient pas mieux que la bande de Scott ou que les autres élèves. Ici, ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient les grands amis de Laura et, par derrière, ils encourageaient Derek à se prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pouvaient-ils être si sournois? C'était pire que cruel !

Stiles avait à nouveau perdu toute sa bonne humeur en assistant à ce spectacle. Il recula d'un pas et, avant que le groupe ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, il vit Laura se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Derek alors que ce dernier lui souriait tout en jouant sur son portable.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'hyperactif sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche pour voir l'expéditeur.

Derek. Bien sûr.

Il releva les yeux pour observer son amant qui fixait Boyd et Isaac avec un regard noir, jaloux qu'ils puissent s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à sa petite-amie.

Le souffle coupé, le garçon lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir de Derek.

'_Tu t'es perdu finalement?_'

Il serra son portable dans son poing et grinça des dents. Il croyait réellement qu'il allait se pointer après ce spectacle écœurant? Abject même?

Alors il repartit discrètement, à reculons et quand il fut certain qu'ils ne pourraient plus le voir, il s'enfuit en courant.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule. La colère et le dégoût le submergeaient.

Dans son esprit surchauffé, une pensée affleura. Cette pensée lui évoqua Terry. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas de cours de prévu à cette heure-ci et qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Là. Tout de suite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles arriva en face du club de Terry mais il remarqua immédiatement que l'homme était en train de fermer l'établissement. Il voulut faire demi-tour dans le but de rentrer chez lui mais ce dernier l'aperçut.

-Stiles? Que fais-tu là, à cette heure?

L'hyperactif grimaça. Trop tard.

Se sentant obligé de répondre, il s'approcha du coach.

-J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu... Trop de colère ce soir...

-Tu veux entrer? proposa l'ancien policier en désignant sa porte.

-Non, non! Bafouilla Stiles gêné en secouant les mains de refus. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vois bien que vous vouliez partir.

-Quand je serai chez moi je vais sûrement m'affaler devant la télé et m'abrutir avec des séries stupides. Alors autant faire quelque chose de plus utile et de moins néfaste pour la santé.

L'homme ressortit ses clés et rouvrit les grilles avant d'inviter Stiles à entrer. Il poussa un peu l'adolescent dans le dos pour l'inciter à passer devant lui, puis referma la grille - ainsi que la porte - à double tour derrière eux.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas, hein? Hésita Stiles, embarrassé et triturant ses manches alors qu'il observait la salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit aimablement l'entraîneur en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour le guider jusqu'aux vestiaires.

-Merci beaucoup.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le souffle court et le corps douloureux, Stiles se fit une nouvelle fois plaquer au sol par Terry. Il gémit plaintivement et essaya en vain de repousser l'homme qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

-S-Stop!

Terry sourit et resserra sa prise sur les bras de l'adolescent.

-En cas d'attaque, tu ne peux pas déclarer forfait.

-Je sais, je sais, s'essouffla Stiles, dont la poitrine s'élevait à toute vitesse. Mais là, je suis mort.

L'adulte secoua la tête avant de se relever. Immédiatement, l'hyperactif laissa ses bras choir au-dessus de sa tête et ses jambes écartées retombèrent lourdement à plat, sur le sol. Il était exténué.

Mais au moins, il avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il était trop fatigué pour être en rogne et son esprit était nettement moins embrouillé.

-Tu n'as même pas tenu dix secondes, l'informa Terry en consultant son chronomètre.

-C'est mon deuxième cours! Se défendit Stiles dont la voix flancha sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis sûr que si tu continues à donner autant d'énergie à la tâche tu progresseras rapidement.

Stiles eut à peine la force de hocher la tête et il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il était vide de tout sentiment, il pouvait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre pour attirer l'attention de Derek? Parce que malgré sa cruauté plus qu'avérée il voulait encore de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Et puis "_personne n'est parfait_". Alors que pouvait-il faire pour devenir moins ''_imparfait_'' aux yeux de Derek? Changer de sexe? Se laisser pousser les cheveux?

C'était impossible qu'il prenne la place de Laura. Mais il pouvait en prendre une plus importante. Il _voulait_ en avoir une plus importante.

Etant donné que Derek n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le rendre jaloux, pourquoi ne pas faire de même? Sa nouvelle apparence semblait exciter les foules alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Il pourrait en user pour rendre Derek fou de jalousie. Il allait passer la vitesse supérieure dans le plan "_Rendre Derek Jaloux_". Il fallait donc qu'il frappe un grand coup. Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ça y est ! Il savait quoi faire.

Il allait accepter l'invitation de Lydia. Oui, c'était exactement l'idée qu'il lui fallait.

-Ça va mieux? S'enquit Terry en tendant une bouteille d'eau à son élève.

-Mon corps ou ma tête? demanda Stiles.

-Les deux.

-Ça va mieux. Merci beaucoup.

-Alors tu peux encore faire une série de pompes. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

L'hyperactif perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde et Terry lui rit au nez.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne pourrai pas venir samedi soir, prévint Stiles. Mais comme les vacances vont bientôt commencer je pourrai sûrement passer plus régulièrement.

-Je vais te donner mon emploi du temps pour que tu saches quand tu peux venir à l'improviste, répondit Terry en fouillant dans ses poches.

Il trouva un morceau de papier plié qu'il lui tendit.

-Passe quand tu veux dans ces tranches horaires.

-Merci encore pour votre aide.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis aussi là. Je ne fais pas que frapper, plaisanta l'homme en refermant la grille du club.

-Je ne pense pas que mes histoires d'ado vous intéresseront, bredouilla Stiles gêné.

-J'ai été jeune un jour. Je peux quand même te comprendre.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules en souriant et fit un dernier signe de main à son professeur avant de s'éclipser.

Il consulta son portable qui n'avait pas arrêté de se rappeler à lui pendant une bonne partie du cours. Il constata sans surprise qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués ainsi que des messages non lus qui venaient tous …du même expéditeur.

Stiles soupira et fourra le téléphone dans sa poche. Qu'il s'inquiète un peu, tiens, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Le lendemain..._

Finalement Stiles avait ignoré tous les messages et appels de Derek pendant la nuit et même le matin. Maintenant que l'aîné arrivait devant chez lui, il ne regrettait toujours pas de l'avoir dédaigné. Après tout, cet irrésistible salaud l'avait bien mérité !

Le regard noir de Derek apparut rapidement après qu'il eut ôté son casque.

-Tiens, j'aurais juré que t'étais mort, grinça-t-il d'une humeur de dogue. T'étais où cette nuit? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes appels et à mes messages?

Stiles ignora son reproche, ignora ses questions et mit son propre casque. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui répondre. Il était bien naïf.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser et ce que ça pourrait t'apporter, rétorqua Stiles.

Il leva péniblement sa jambe courbaturée depuis la veille au soir et se hissa avec difficulté derrière Derek. Ce dernier le fixait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de soupçon au fond des yeux.

Il devait se poser des questions et le cadet s'en trouvait positivement ravi. Terry l'avait encore plus aidé que prévu. Derek devait croire qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne pouvait que favoriser son plan.

Finalement il les aimait bien ses courbatures.

Comme quoi tout était question de point de vue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica fixa Stiles d'un regard soulagé dès qu'il arriva près d'elle en cours de maths. Elle s'empressa d'enlever son sac qu'elle avait posé sur la chaise à côté d'elle et l'hyperactif s'assit.

Apparemment les progrès qu'il avait faits sans savoir comment, la veille avec Isaac et Boyd, s'étaient évaporés pendant la nuit. Les regards de tueurs étaient de retour et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce changement.

Voyant que les quatre amis le regardaient sans rien dire, Stiles souffla d'ennui.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'es pas venu hier soir, lui reprocha Erica qui semblait déçue.

-Je n'avais jamais dit que je viendrai, contra l'hyperactif.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le contredire mais Stiles prit les devants.

-J'ai dit ''_peut-être_''. Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le problème. La soirée a sûrement été meilleure sans moi.

Erica secoua la tête discrètement en soupirant et ses deux amis soufflèrent de lassitude. Derek lui, se contenta de faire la moue et de s'adosser à sa chaise pour se désintéresser des quatre autres.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu finalement?

-J'avais besoin d'aller voir un... _ami_.

Il accentua exagérément le terme et il vit du coin de l'œil Derek réagir. Il voulait qu'il soit persuadé qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un autre que lui. Il voulait le tester. Définir ses limites de tolérance. Savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il ne pète un plomb.

Mais l'hyperactif n'avait pas prévu qu'Erica réagisse aussi. Elle parut vexée, pourtant il n'en tint pas compte.

-Comment se sont passés vos matchs? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Personne ne semblait prêt à lui répondre. Chacun faisait comme s'il n'avait pas posé la question.

-C'était pas mal, répondit enfin Boyd alors que tous les autres s'étaient entièrement désintéressés de Stiles. T'as raté quelque chose. On a eu droit à plusieurs belles gamelles.

L'hyperactif sourit de manière un peu forcée et il remercia le garçon du regard.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être surpris. Le seul qui semblait indifférent au fait qu'il soit allé voir cet ami, c'était Boyd.

Et ça, ça le troublait. N'était-il pas censé s'être mis d'accord avec Isaac et donc par conséquent avoir les mêmes réactions que lui à son sujet?

C'était très étrange.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Hey! J'ai une super question aujourd'hui sur Teen Wolf! Selon vous, est-ce que le couple Peter/Parrish aurait lieu d'exister? (N'est-ce pas ma Sardine ;p) Vous trouvez qu'ils iraient bien ensemble?

Et sinon concernant STSAQP, l'anniversaire de Lydia approche à grand pas! Bientôt les ennuis vont arriver et ça va être... mouvementé ;)

Merci à tous les followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **wm, Alumette, Tristan et Mimily!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	37. Je te veux

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

Kinito – Regarde

Labyrinth – As the world falls down

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 37: Si tu savais à quel point... Je te veux.

-Attends-moi! S'exclama Stiles à l'adresse d'Erica.

La jeune fille s'arrêta l'air surpris. Finalement, elle lui sourit avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le coude pour l'accompagner jusqu'à leur prochain cours. Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et ils marchèrent ainsi côte à côte.

Stiles s'interdit de se retourner vers Derek qui marchait derrière eux. Depuis son arrivée le matin, au lycée, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. À cette fin tous les moyens étaient bons. Du coup, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé confronté à lui, et encore moins en tête à tête. Il parvenait chaque fois à être accompagné d'un autre membre du groupe.

Au cours de la journée il devint donc plus sûr de lui. Pour le fuir et pour lui échapper.

Pour Derek, il voulait se rendre inaccessible. Il voulait que ce dernier ne puisse pas l'approcher, ne puisse pas l'avoir tout à lui. Il voulait s'évaporer en sa présence, devenir un écran de fumée qu'il ne pourrait pas saisir. Mais il voulait par-dessus tout être perçu comme une proie indomptable. Il voulait aussi le dissuader de croire que leur accord lui donnait l'exclusivité sur sa personne. Il voulait lui faire savoir que lui, Stiles, ne lui était pas acquis corps et âme, et qu'il pouvait décider à tout moment de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Homme ou femme.

Et alors il commençait à ressentir la colère et l'angoisse de son amant qui devait avoir eu l'impression de le perdre sans même pouvoir combattre.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Si Derek s'acharnait alors, c'était que Stiles en valait la peine. Par contre s'il lâchait l'affaire... Eh bien... C'était que Stiles aurait perdu son temps.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il sentit son appréhension monter en flèche. La situation lui échappait et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ne restait que la prière.

Prier pour qu'Erica n'ait plus une envie pressante et qu'elle reste à leur table.

Prier pour que les binômes de chimie de Boyd et Isaac les appellent soudainement afin d'annuler leur rendez-vous.

Prier pour qu'une attaque terroriste ait soudain lieu dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Prier pour qu'une météorite choisisse leur table pour atterrir.

Mais ses prières furent vaines puisqu'il se retrouva seul, face à Derek. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes, se jaugeant sans émettre le moindre son. Le regard de l'aîné effrayait tout de même un peu Stiles. Il savait reconnaître le danger lorsqu'il était devant lui et, voilà qu'il en voyait l'incarnation.

Derek était dangereux. Derek était LE danger.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, encore une fois? Interrogea le motard d'une voix blanche, beaucoup trop calme. Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça depuis ce matin?

Stiles avait intérêt à peser chacun de ses mots s'il voulait s'en sortir sans esclandre.

-Je ne t'évite pas, mâchonna-t-il peu sûr de lui.

-Mais oui bien sûr, c'est évident ! Rétorqua Derek d'un ton cassant, le regard mauvais. Je vais te croire!

L'hyperactif se fit le plus petit possible.

-C'est à cause d'hier? Questionna l'aîné d'une voix où la lassitude le disputait à la perplexité. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Je comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire encore une fois pour te déplaire... Je suis complètement dans le brouillard, c'est à devenir cinglé!

Son timbre se brisa légèrement sur la fin.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

-Tu n'as rien fait, répondit-il.

Une vague de colère balaya le visage de Derek. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il jouait bien la comédie! Un peu plus et l'hyperactif pourrait presque croire à son numéro et penser qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pas de doute, il était doué. Très doué.

-Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot, souffla Derek dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tu me reproches quelque chose, mais tu refuses de me dire quoi. C'est infernal, à la fin. Je suis pas voyant moi ! Par quel miracle veux-tu que je m'améliore si tu me dis jamais ce qui ne va pas ?

Comment Stiles aurait-il pu lui expliquer le problème qui le torturait ? C'était impossible. En plus, ça servirait à quoi ! À strictement rien. Derek l'enverrait bouler et ce serait terminé entre eux.

Et ça, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses projets.

-C'est juste que je déteste être pris pour un con, asséna Stiles d'un ton rageur en rassemblant ses affaires.

Il quitta la table à pique-nique et partit d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment le plus proche pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Derek. Il voulait le pousser à réfléchir. Peut-être se remettrait-t-il ainsi en question? Il l'espérait réellement.

L'hyperactif entra dans le couloir qui menait à son casier et tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Keith lui sourit, narquois.

-Stilinski, quel immense plaisir...

Stiles voulut passer son chemin, ne craignant pas réellement le garçon étant donné qu'il était seul, mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

Toujours furieux contre Derek et ne voulant pas se laisser faire, Stiles décida que ses deux premiers cours avec Terry pourraient déjà lui servir. Toutefois, il choisit de se montrer fair-play… à sa manière.

C'est donc sans aucune animosité mais avec une certaine énergie qu'il gratifia son vis-à-vis d'un violent coup de genou dans l'entre-jambes. Ce faisant, il nota avec détachement qu'il n'avait aucunement tenu compte du risque ou des répercussions de son geste. Mais à cet instant, il était à cent lieues de ce genre de préoccupations. Alors, quand son adversaire se recroquevilla par terre en gémissant, il s'éloigna sans un regard.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Enfin bref, je sens que le poisson mord à l'hameçon, conclut Stiles en déposant une canette de soda devant Scott. Mon plan va fonctionner je le sens.

-Tu le tortures quand même..., souffla son ami d'enfance.

-Ne me dis pas que tu compatis pour lui maintenant ! rétorqua l'hyperactif peu convaincu. T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit au moins? Ce qu'il voulait_ me_ faire?

-Mouais, je sais. C'est moche, répondit Scott en hochant la tête. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que t'es pas obligé de te laisser prendre à son jeu malsain.

-Et alors, tu me conseilles quoi?

Stiles s'assit à côté de Scott sur le canapé et s'accouda contre le dossier.

-D'arrêter ça. D'arrêter cette relation... malsaine... Tu te détruis complètement. S'il était pas là, tu irais bien mieux. Rien que ta colère, déjà, diminuerait.

-Peut-être, mais je serai en danger à cause de Keith, chuchota Stiles en se penchant vers Scott.

-Ouais... Je sais. C'est une impasse, soupira le cadet. Y a que deux solutions et aucune des deux n'est bonne. C'est soit ta santé mentale, soit ta santé physique qui est en danger...

-C'est comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra, conclut Stiles.

La porte du bureau du shérif claqua et bientôt l'homme passa devant le salon.

-Tiens? dit-il surpris. Alors vous êtes vraiment réconciliés tous les deux? Ça fait plaisir à voir. Comment vas-tu Scott?

L'adolescent lui sourit timidement.

-Ca va très bien.

-Alors tant mieux, répondit le shérif en repartant vers la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes attendirent silencieusement le temps qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment du salon, puis ils reprirent leur conversation à voix basse.

-Pour l'instant, je dirais que c'est mieux que tu continues à traîner avec Hale, reprit Scott. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de Keith. Ils t'ont encore causé des problèmes récemment?

Stiles se figea soudain. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Il en fut horrifié.

-Au fait..euh...je crois bien que j'ai _un peu_ bousillé les couilles de Martin dans le couloir, juste en quittant le bahut, souffla-t-il avant de réaliser, incrédule. J'ai _bousillé_ les couilles de _Keith Martin_, qui voulait déjà ma peau avant!

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un grand rire nerveux.

Scott lui, ne semblait pas amusé du tout par la situation. Il était pétrifié et la consternation se lisait sur ses traits.

-Tu vas pas y couper. Il y aura des représailles, là…, soupira-t-il encore une fois.

- Bah, ça ira, le rassura Stiles. Je vais rester collé à Derek et y aura pas de problème.

-Je l'espère pour toi. Enfin, on verra bien ce qui se passera. En attendant, il y a d'autres choses importantes dont il faudrait qu'on discute. C'est quoi cette histoire d'invitation chez Lydia?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Evite-la, prévint Scott d'un air sérieux. Surtout si elle t'a clairement demandé de la rencontrer en privé samedi soir.

-Bah pourquoi? Si je l'intéresse, je pourrais bien passer du bon temps avec elle, non? Tu sais très bien qu'elle fricote avec tout ce qui bouge, pourquoi pas avec moi? En plus, je ne respecte pas vraiment son copain. Jackson est un chieur et il mérite tout à fait ce qui lui arrive.

-Tu veux vraiment plonger dans ce genre d'affaires? Questionna Scott tristement.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je me tape déjà un mec en couple, rétorqua Stiles méchamment.

Le cadet sembla embarrassé et commença à se triturer les mains en observant par-dessus son épaule pour être certain que personne n'arriverait derrière eux. Il se pencha vers son ami et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, surtout sachant que ton père est le shérif, mais faut que tu saches, murmura-t-il. Tout le monde, à Beacon Hills, a des secrets. Plus ou moins lourds je dois bien l'avouer, et Lydia n'échappe pas à la règle.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Stiles intrigué.

-Elle a déjà fait des trucs, pas très légaux, plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois quelqu'un l'a sortie d'affaire et elle n'a jamais été inquiétée par les autorités. On est tous liés par beaucoup de secrets et celui-là en fait partie. Lydia est accro au sexe et pour ça elle est prête à tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''_tout_''? Interrogea l'hyperactif, pendu à ses lèvres.

Il adorait les secrets. Surtout s'ils n'étaient pas très nets.

-Pendant une de ses fameuses fêtes, elle a flashé sur un mec mais il voulait pas d'elle et... Elle l'a drogué pour... Enfin... Pour…. voilà quoi. Un peu plus et elle le violait, tu vois?

Stiles pouffa. Il avait failli y croire! Mais pourquoi essayait-il ainsi de lui faire peur?

-T'aurais pu trouver un truc moins gros pour m'effrayer, s'esclaffa-t-il. En tout cas t'as un certain talent de conteur.

Scott avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Stiles eut soudain un doute...

Etait-ce une plaisanterie? ... Ou pas?

-C'est une blague, hein? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

Scott secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Stiles déglutit bruyamment.

-OK... Je pense que je vais peut-être l'éviter finalement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vais ouvrir! Prévint le shérif après qu'on ait sonné à la porte d'entrée.

Toujours installés dans le salon, Stiles et Scott reprirent leur discussion sans plus se soucier de l'adulte. L'hyperactif but une gorgée de son soda alors qu'en face de lui son ami lui donnait un coup de pied en représailles d'une taquinerie.

-Stiles, c'est pour toi! Appela le shérif depuis le hall d'entrée.

-Je suis pas là! Cria l'adolescent en retour.

-C'est Derek Hale!

L'hyperactif sursauta violement.

-Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Son regard alla du couloir à Scott puis de Scott au couloir, plusieurs fois, avant qu'il n'oblige son ami à se lever et ne le tire jusqu'à la porte arrière de la maison.

-Ehhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Paniqua Scott à voix basse en suivant, malgré tout, docilement son aîné.

-Je te revaudrai ça, lui jura Stiles. Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu dégages, en vitesse et discrètement. Derek ne doit pas te voir ici.

Scott parut enfin comprendre l'enjeu et s'esquiva par la porte de derrière sans se plaindre.

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie mon frère.

Stiles était mort de peur.

-Stiles! Ton invité attend!

Et l'hyperactif était certain que si jamais «_l'invité_» en question croisait Scott, il repartirait illico et ce serait définitivement la fin de tout.

Le cœur battant à rompre ses côtes, Stiles se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il atteignit à l'issue d'un impressionnant dérapage contrôlé. Il parvint à s'arrêter juste aux pieds de Derek et du shérif qui l'observaient stupéfaits.

-Salut Derek! Haleta-t-il, totalement à bout de souffle.

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira vers les escaliers pour qu'il n'aperçoive surtout pas la silhouette de Scott qui fuyait en catimini à l'extérieur. Hélas, l'ombre de l'adolescent dans le jardin n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du shérif qui interrogea son fils du regard.

Profitant du fait que Derek était dos à l'adulte, Stiles, d'un geste discret supplia son père de garder le silence. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec compréhension.

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu comprendre mais, au moins le secret était préservé.

Après un dernier roulement d'yeux ennuyés et un soupir contre les adolescents et leurs manies étranges, le shérif se rendit dans la cuisine. Alors, Stiles poussa fermement Derek dans les escaliers pour rejoindre un endroit plus intime.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa, tâchant de se calmer. Il inspirait profondément pour apaiser sa respiration.

- Tu veux quoi? dit-il enfin, en fixant Derek. Si c'est pour hier soir et mon comportement au lycée aujourd'hui, oublie tout de suite, je ne dirai rien de plus.

L'aîné se leva de la chaise où son hôte l'avait assis de force et avec précipitation.

-Ecoute Stiles, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol et j'en peux plus. Ces revirements de ta part, je les comprends pas et ça me prend vraiment la tête. Si tu veux des excuses, alors je t'en ferai, même si je sais pas pourquoi. Si tu veux que je me mette à genoux devant toi, je m'en fous, je le ferai aussi. Dis-moi seulement ce que tu attends de moi une fois pour toute !

La voix rauque d'émotion de Derek retourna l'estomac du cadet.

-Je ne te demanderai pas d'explication, continua l'aîné en tenant les bras de Stiles pour le garder face à lui. J'aimerais seulement qu'on fasse la paix. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. Je ne te demanderai rien sur hier soir, rien sur ce matin, rien sur tout à l'heure.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Il était bien tenté d'accepter. Ce que Derek lui proposait ne comportait aucune clause susceptible de le léser.

Et puis l'aîné le regardait avec tellement d'espoir qu'il ne put que craquer.

-OK. Ça me va.

Les bras de Derek retombèrent et ses mains quittèrent les épaules du cadet pour glisser jusqu'à ses poignets. Il l'attira à lui et referma ses bras autour de lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans résister.

-C'est toi qui décide, souffla Derek contre les cheveux de son protégé.

Bon… ok, alors, c'était Stiles le chef, en fin de compte ! Ça allait lui simplifier les choses. Vraiment. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début de cette relation. Il tenait Derek sous sa coupe. Finalement, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, Derek reviendrait tout de même vers lui pour la simple raison qu'il venait de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs. Ils avaient échangé les rôles. Dorénavant, Stiles ne serait plus le jouet de personne.

En revanche, Derek deviendrait le sien.

Et il comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage. Son amant allait souffrir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant des mois et pour ce qu'il continuait à lui faire subir.

Derek releva doucement le menton de Stiles avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le plus jeune entrouvrit la bouche pour inviter l'aîné à montrer plus de passion mais Derek resta fidèle à sa surprenante délicatesse.

Soudain la poignée de la porte s'abaissa d'un coup et un rai de lumière pénétra dans la chambre alors que le shérif entrait sans frapper.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement et Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de prendre une pose naturelle, appuyé contre son bureau;

-J'ai eu un appel de Stephen tout à l'heure, avertit le shérif en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il aimerait que tu le rappelles.

Apparemment il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit et c'était tant mieux. Stiles préférait qu'il apprenne sa pseudo-homosexualité d'une autre manière.

-Restes-tu dîner ce soir? Demanda l'adulte à Derek.

-Ce soir, ça ne sera pas possible. J'ai déjà un repas de famille de prévu. Mais merci pour l'invitation.

-Très bien, répondit l'aîné en hochant la tête avant de quitter la chambre.

Stiles se permit enfin de respirer lorsque son père fut hors de vue et d'écoute. Ses doigts se décrispèrent et il souffla de soulagement en s'éloignant de son bureau.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas non plus me dire qui est ce Stephen que je trouve partout? Demanda Derek en détournant les yeux d'un air peiné.

L'hyperactif hésita. Il se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant.

Devait-il continuer à suivre son plan pour rendre Derek jaloux?

Oui, sans hésitation. Il devait conserver l'avantage.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresserait de savoir qui il est, répliqua le cadet.

-Mais déjà, la dernière fois, en classe..., contra l'aîné qui paraissait incertain. Quand j'ai pris ton portable, j'ai bien vu les messages que vous vous envoyiez...

-T'avais qu'à ne pas prendre mon portable, le coupa Stiles catégorique. Maintenant tu vas rester avec ta curiosité, comme moi j'ai dû rester avec la mienne.

Derek sembla frustré par cette réponse. Il aurait pourtant dû s'attendre à ce retour de bâton vu son comportement. Il lui avait fait exactement la même chose. Pourquoi se priver de le lui faire regretter?

-Je peux te poser au moins une question? Interrogea Derek. Est-ce qu'il est... ton ex?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira faussement. Il pouvait le laisser croire ça, ça l'arrangeait. Il n'allait donc ni le détromper ni confirmer ses propos.

-Et si c'était le cas, quel serait le problème? Riposta l'hyperactif.

-Le problème? Répéta Derek avec un air mécontent. Le problème, c'est que vous vous envoyez encore des messages équivoques alors que tu es avec moi.

Quel cynisme.

Quel hypocrite.

Quel déchet.

Et Laura alors? Elle n'était pas censée être avec lui?

Mais il préféra ne rien répondre. Se contentant une nouvelle fois d'encaisser.

-Tu l'as dit, termina Stiles d'une voix ferme. Je décide. Si ça ne te convient pas tu n'as qu'à le dire et on arrête tout ici.

Le petit instant de flottement lui fit regretter un instant ses paroles. Que ferait-il si jamais Derek répondait qu'il voulait tout stopper? S'en remettrait-t-il?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps qu'il se cognait contre le torse de son protecteur avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Comme pour lui interdire de mettre un terme à leur accord.

Derek lui griffa les bras avant de planter ses ongles dans la peau fine de ses poignets pour le maintenir contre lui. Stiles gémit de douleur et l'aîné le lâcha pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras.

L'hyperactif avait l'impression qu'il voulait le retenir comme s'il risquait de disparaître à n'importe quel instant. Comme s'il était un trésor qu'il fallait protéger pour que personne ne réussisse à le lui dérober,

Stiles lui rendit son baiser et se dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver personne d'autre qui parvienne à lui faire ressentir ce genre de sentiments contradictoires.

Mais quels sentiments?

Si quelqu'un les voyait, ici et maintenant, il pourrait presque penser qu'ils s'aimaient.

Qu'ils étaient _amoureux_.

C'était faux et pourtant ils étaient bien là.

Réfugiés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si le monde pouvait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek ajusta sa position sur la moto et attendit que Stiles prenne la parole avant de s'en aller.

-Je..., hésitait l'hyperactif gêné. Je ne sais pas... Je...

Il noua ses mains derrière lui pour tenter de camoufler un minimum son embarras mais c'était peine perdue. Derek scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, il ne perdait pas une miette de sa gêne.

-Je vais essayer de... Je crois que je peux arriver à t'accepter comme tu es, termina Stiles. Malgré tes défauts, je pense que je réussirai à m'y faire.

Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant se demander de quoi il parlait mais n'osant pas poser de questions à cause de leur accord.

Stiles sourit malgré une telle mauvaise foi de la part du motard.

-Oui, j'y arriverai.

Il avait envie d'y parvenir. Il souhaitait vivre en paix avec lui-même et avec Derek. Même si, avant cela, il devrait se venger. Mais rien qu'un peu.

_Le lendemain..._

-Bonne nouvelle les gars, s'exclama Erica en revenant vers la bande après avoir passé un coup de fil. Le matos est fin prêt pour demain.

-Quel matos? Interrogea Isaac perplexe.

-Nos déguisements, blondinet. Rétorqua la jeune fille avec un regard moqueur. La commande que j'ai passée est enfin arrivée. On pourra dormir tranquille cette nuit.

-Je dormais très bien déjà avant cette nouvelle, rétorqua Boyd amusé.

-C'est une façon de parler. Enfin bref, on est prêts pour s'éclater demain soir chez Martin.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi quelque chose de ridicule ! Avertit Derek.

Stiles haussa un sourcil intéressé. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle puisse leur faire une blague douteuse. Pourtant c'était leur truc apparemment.

-Vous verrez bien, dit Erica, laissant planer le mystère avec jubilation. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait mal.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La fameuse réunion, maudite par tous les élèves et une grande partie des professeurs arriva enfin et avec elle, le week-end. Donc par extension, l'anniversaire de Lydia Martin. Cette soirée, attendue depuis des mois par certains, promettait cette année encore, d'être l'événement de l'année.

Stiles se trouvait avec la bande après un cours particulièrement désagréable de travaux pratiques avec Harris et il s'ennuyait ferme, attendant que le temps passe.

Il envoya une réponse au message de Scott avec qui il discutait depuis un moment puis rangea son portable dans son sweat.

Scott trouvait que leur idée de venir à la fête, même avec des masques, était tout à fait stupide. Bien qu'ils soient préparés à ce qui les attendait, s'ils se faisaient prendre par Jackson, ils risquaient très gros.

Mais Stiles l'avait rassuré. De toute façon ils se noieraient dans la foule. En outre, ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire un esclandre. Ils voulaient juste s'amuser et boire du punch, ou toutes autres boissons circulant illégalement, jusqu'à plus soif.

Bien entendu Scott l'avait plusieurs fois mis en garde. Mais en vain. Stiles voulait y aller et la bande de Derek aussi.

Alors ils iraient.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'espère que la prof de philo ne sera pas là ce soir, soupira Erica tout à coup en croisant les bras sur la table pour y déposer son menton. Elle va encore dire des conneries devant ma mère.

-M'en parle pas, dit Isaac en retour. T'imagines pas comment je vais douiller quand on sera chez Harris.

-Au moins Boyd, il a de la chance de ce côté-là, déclara la jeune fille en regardant son ami en face d'elle.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il.

-T'as de bons résultats, toi ! Tes parents seront contents, répondit Isaac.

-Si tu le dis, déclara le noir. Y a juste ma note de sport qui va baisser ce trimestre.

Il lança un regard rancunier à Stiles qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il s'en voulait déjà assez tout seul de son incapacité à se focaliser sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un volant de Badminton. Il était un réel handicap pour son partenaire, il en avait bien conscience.

Stiles soupira et s'accouda à la table de pique-nique qu'ils avaient monopolisée en attendant l'arrivée de leurs parents. Il vit Scott passer avec Melissa qui lui fit un salut amical de la main. L'hyperactif y répondit timidement sous le regard des autres.

Erica se leva de sa place et vint s'asseoir en face de Stiles, la place à côté de lui étant déjà prise par Derek.

-Dis, commença-t-elle. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi McCall t'avait laissé comme ça du jour au lendemain. Surtout que vous sembliez être de bons potes et en plus tu connais sa mère...

-Ça veut rien dire. Toi aussi tu connais Melissa, rétorqua Stiles.

-Mais je ne suis pas assez proche pour l'appeler par son prénom moi, répliqua Erica.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il préférait éviter le sujet Scott pour ne pas se trahir. Ces derniers jours, il avait vraiment eu du mal à le cacher. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de saluer ouvertement son ami mais s'était retenu à temps en se rappelant sa situation précaire. Sans même parler de la veille où Scott était chez lui et que Derek était arrivé à l'improviste !

Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud. Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient dans sa chambre et qu'il avait eu le temps de le faire sortir sinon Stiles n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau à tous les deux.

Et puis il y avait le shérif qui était venu mettre son grain de sel dans une affaire déjà bien compliquée. Malgré l'empressement de plus en plus perceptible de Derek d'obtenir sa récompense pour sa lecture intensive des comics, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir un seul moment à eux. Depuis l'incident des toilettes en vérité.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient plus nulle part où se voir dans l'intimité. Le lycée était à exclure à cause du trop grand nombre de témoins potentiels. Chez Stiles, le shérif était lui aussi une menace. Enfin, d'après ce que l'hyperactif avait compris, Derek ne voulait pas faire ça à son domicile.

Sans refuser ouvertement d'inviter Stiles chez lui, l'aîné lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils y aillent. Le cadet en avait conclu qu'il avait trop peur que Laura arrive à l'improviste ou bien que sa famille ne rapporte, volontairement ou non, son infidélité à la fille. Alors Derek était contraint à la diète. Et Stiles aussi par la même occasion.

Sauf que lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ça l'arrangeait même.

Derek était vraiment trop pressant depuis la veille. Il le provoquait et le collait sans arrêt pour le faire réagir et ainsi parvenir à ses fins. Cependant Stiles aimait bien cette période d'abstinence. Ça leur permettait de se voir sans forcément se sauter dessus et il se surprenait à rêver qu'un jour ils puissent ne plus vivre une histoire juste pour la rigolade ou juste pour le sexe.

Qu'à la place ils puissent être autre chose. Plus...

…Un vrai couple par exemple.

-Ah, voilà ma mère, s'exclama Erica d'une voix funèbre. Je vais mourir.

-Mais non, rit Isaac en l'encourageant d'une tape dans le dos.

Boyd la réconforta lui aussi, toutefois moins brutalement, et elle partit rejoindre sa mère.

Peu après les parents de Boyd arrivèrent eux aussi et il les suivit alors que Stiles, Derek et Isaac attendaient toujours.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Hey! C'est la fin du week-end bouhouhou! ç.ç (Oui, c'est tout xD)

Bref, je l'avais déjà remarqué depuis longtemps, donc j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de vous donner un petit coup de pouce parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis trop méchante avec vous xD Ne vous focalisez pas trop sur la soeur de Derek, elle ne sert qu'à retenir votre attention et vous faire perdre de vue les éléments et indices que je laisse par-ci par-là sur des choses plus importantes. :)

Cette fiction vient d'atteindre les 130 favoris! Merci à vous tous!

Merci à tous les followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **vh132, Suu-chan, Guest, Alumette, Mimily** et **Alyceis**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	38. Je veux connaître ses secrets

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Oliver et compagnie - La perfection c'est moi (euh... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'est arrivé ce jour-là...

-Smash Mouth - All Star

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 38: Si tu savais à quel point... Je veux connaître ses secrets.

Stiles se réveilla de sa demi-somnolence en entendant le bruit de moteur d'une voiture de sport. Il tourna la tête, intéressé, vers le parking.

- Ouah! Ça c'est de la bagnole, siffla-t-il admiratif en voyant la Camaro d'un noir rutilant.

-Si tu acceptes d'être mon esclave, je pourrai peut-être convaincre mon oncle de te laisser faire un tour dedans, répondit Derek en se levant, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

Isaac ricana et observa le nouvel arrivant se garer.

-C'est la voiture de ton oncle? Demanda Stiles surpris.

Il observa de nouveau la voiture qui s'était arrêtée près de l'entrée du lycée. L'homme qui en sortit rappela quelques souvenirs à Stiles. Peter se redressa à côté de sa Camaro, son fidèle sourire charmeur collé au visage et il ôta ses lunettes de soleil d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

Totalement subjugué par tant de classe, Stiles resta un moment bouche bée. Cette famille était absolument parfaite, côté physique. Le reste, pour ce qu'il en savait venant de Derek, n'était pas encore tout à fait au point.

-On se revoit demain, salua Derek à l'adresse des deux garçons.

Isaac lui rendit son salut et Stiles se contenta de le regarder rejoindre Peter. Il ne les quitta du regard que lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Après quoi il tourna la tête vers Isaac et retint un soupir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve à attendre justement avec lui!?

Heureusement, la voiture de patrouille de son père entra sur le parking. Il allait pouvoir quitter cette atmosphère pesante plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se leva, soulagé, prit son sac et partit sans un mot pour Isaac qui, de toute façon, ne desserrait pas les dents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonsoir Shérif, salua un homme dans les couloirs. Stiles ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Le shérif lui rendit son salut et ils continuèrent leur progression en direction de la salle où se trouvait la professeur principale de Stiles. L'adolescent redoutait ce moment. Ils allaient sûrement encore parler de ses ''_disputes_'' avec Derek. Son père s' énerverait encore…

-Oh, bonsoir Shérif ! salua chaleureusement une femme en les accostant.

Elle lui serra la main avec enthousiasme et le shérif se sentit obligé d'engager la conversation malgré lui.

-...Mon fils Victor...

Et voilà ça papotait! Stiles soupira puis observa élèves et parents alentours pour passer le temps. Il s'emmerdait sec.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Vous êtes un héros. Je me sens tellement plus en sécurité depuis que vous êtes là...

Mais en aurait-elle assez de causer, un jour? Déjà dix minutes qu'elle leur tenait la jambe et le shérif ne faisait rien pour s'en dégager. Peut-être aimait-il qu'on fasse ainsi son éloge pendant cent-sept ans...

-Madame, je m'excuse mais il faut que je m'occupe des professeurs de mon fils, la coupa le shérif.

-Ah ? Oh bien sûr, Shérif ! Je suis désolée. J'étais si heureuse de vous croiser. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous accaparer ainsi! Je suis impardonnable.

Ils réussirent enfin à s'en débarrasser après qu'elle se soit encore excusée mille fois et Stiles soupira de soulagement.

-Eh ben! T'as vraiment du succès, commenta-t-il en voyant un couple faire un signe de la main à son père. Les gens t'aiment bien.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit modestement le shérif en répondant au salut.

-C'est déjà beaucoup apparemment, dit Stiles.

Son père ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet qui restait un peu tabou. Après tout, c'était une des raisons qui les avait séparés tous les deux.

-Hello Shérif !

Stiles roula des yeux. C'était infernal, parviendraient-ils à atteindre la salle d'au moins un seul prof avant que le lycée ne ferme ses portes?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la classe où devait se trouver la professeur principale. Elle était en pleine conversation avec des parents mécontents et ils constatèrent que deux personnes attendaient, elles aussi, leur tour.

-Et voilà, fallait s' y attendre! Combien de chances y avaient? Marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

Il regarda Derek qui venait de le remarquer et patientait en silence adossé contre un mur. Stiles le rejoignit par réflexe alors que son père engageait la conversation tout naturellement avec Peter. On avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient quand même pas mal vu leur aisance à engager la conversation

Pourtant ils étaient loin d'être de la même génération. Stiles venait à peine de le remarquer, faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales pour noter ce genre de détails. En fait, l'oncle de Derek était plutôt jeune. Il ne devait même pas avoir la trentaine. Peut-être vingt-huit, vingt-neuf ans. Guère plus. Pour Derek, il ne pouvait pas être une figure d'autorité.

Ceci expliquait cela.

Mais où étaient les parents de Derek alors? Enfin plutôt, où était son père? Son amant lui avait avoué cette semaine que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde et maintenant l'hyperactif se demandait s'il n'en était pas de même pour son père. Après tout, dans le cas contraire, pourquoi serait-ce son oncle qui aurait obtenu sa garde?

A moins que monsieur Hale soit souvent en déplacement professionnel? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et la possibilité qu'ils soient morts tous les deux lui ôtait toute envie de poser une question qui pourrait ne pas être la bienvenue. Cette fois il était réellement obligé d'attendre que la réponse vienne d'elle-même afin de ne blesser personne.

-...Et pour Roger Hill? Questionna Peter. Toujours aucune trace?

-Non, répondit le shérif dans un soupir. Toujours aucune. D'ailleurs il se pourrait que vous receviez un courrier très prochainement pour une autorisation de fouiller votre terrain, dans la réserve...

Stiles et Derek, de leur côté, attendaient en silence la fin de leur conversation. Ils restaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre et n'écoutaient que des brides.

Mort d'ennui, Stiles laissait son esprit divaguer.. Mais il revenait fréquemment dans le présent. En fait, chaque fois que sa main frôlait discrètement celle de Derek.

Au bout d'un moment, l'hyperactif en eut assez du silence et tourna la tête vers l'aîné. Derek lui indiqua d'un signe de tête les deux adultes juste à côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler en toute sécurité ici.

Stiles s'en fichait et prit la parole quand même.

-Tu viens ce soir? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien et d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

-Ouais, marmonna Derek en enfonçant ses mains bien au fond de ses poches.

Stiles réprima son sourire et, pour le taquiner, pressa son épaule contre celle de son voisin. Celui-ci lui rendit son contact d'une petite pression et sourit doucement.

L'hyperactif avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

La discussion des deux adultes s'arrêta lorsque Mme Rivera ouvrit la porte et pria Peter d'entrer.

Derek quitta son appui sur le mur et le rejoignit sans un dernier regard pour Stiles.

-T'as l'air de bien l'apprécier, fit remarquer l'adolescent à son père lorsque les deux Hale furent à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-C'est un homme... charmant, répondit le shérif.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

-Il me donne une impression... étrange quand je le vois.

-Ha ha! S'exclama Stiles en haussant les deux sourcils de manière équivoque. Serait-ce de l'attir-

-Stiles..., avertit le shérif.

Le cadet continua de sourire malgré son envie de soupirer. Il laissait tellement d'indices à son père. Mais celui-ci ne voyait rien. Et de son côté, il n'osait pas lui dire clairement. Surtout que sa relation avec Derek n'était pas encore officielle !

En fait, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il se taise et que son père ne se doute de rien.

-Ce n'est pas ce genre d'impression étrange..., expliqua le shérif pensif. C'est plus, comme s'il était... Je ne sais pas trop... Comme s'il manipulait un peu son monde. Ou bien comme s'il savait des choses que tout le monde ignore. C'est assez déstabilisant qu'un homme de son âge paraisse en savoir autant de la vie.

-Pourquoi, il a quel âge? demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

-Vingt-cinq ans.

Stiles s'était trompé dans ses théories. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'était tout de même étonnant.

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui a la garde de Derek? Questionna-t-il.

-Parce qu'il était le seul parent majeur qui pouvait le prendre en charge à la mort de sa mère, répondit le shérif.

-Et son père? Interrogea l'adolescent.

Pour une fois il aurait très vite les réponses à ses questions, au lieu de devoir attendre des semaines voire des mois.

-Disparu, il y a dix-sept ans, acheva l'adulte.

-Ils n'ont décidément pas de chance dans cette famille, dit Stiles à mi-voix. Il se sentait triste pour Derek.

Il grimaça. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire macérer sa curiosité et de risquer de poser la question à Derek. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus délicat. Le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile. Ça expliquait peut-être son caractère. Il pourrait se montrer plus indulgent envers son amant dans le futur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Peter et Derek sortirent de la salle avec un air renfrogné pour le plus jeune.

-Allez, tu feras mieux au prochain trimestre, plaisanta l'oncle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Ça n'a rien de drôle, grogna Derek les mains dans les poches.

Ils passèrent à côté des Stilinski et les deux aînés se saluèrent une dernière fois.

-Messieurs Stilinski? Appela Rivera. Vous pouvez entrer.

Le shérif précéda Stiles dans la salle de classe. Il serra la main de l'enseignante et Stiles en fit maladroitement de même avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son père.

-Bien, Stiles...

La professeur fouilla dans ses papiers et en sortit une fiche au nom de Stiles qui attendait, anxieux.

-Très bons résultats, commença-t-elle avec un sourire. Que ce soit dans ma matière comme dans les autres. Peut-être un niveau plus faible en activité sportive mais une véritable excellence dans les sciences. Tous ses professeurs sont très contents de lui.

Le shérif hocha la tête, pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Il y avait de quoi après tout. Quand on connaissait les anciens résultats scolaires de Stiles les années précédentes, c'était compréhensible.

-Bien sûr il y a eu quelques problèmes de comportement en milieu d'année mais tout semble s'être arrangé, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son élève.

L'hyperactif se dit qu'elle minimisait quand même les ''_quelques problèmes_'' mais au moins ça jouait en sa faveur auprès de son père.

-Et je suis également heureuse que l'intégration de Stiles se passe bien. Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile pour un adolescent de s'intégrer ainsi dans une nouvelle ville et un nouvel établissement. Sans compter le changement d'univers en arrivant à Beacon Hills.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il rêvait où elle essayait de l'aider à se mettre son père dans la poche? Il voyait bien le regard du shérif changer tout doucement. Il s'apaisait. Si ça continuait ainsi, Stiles serait d'accord pour venir en réunion tous les jours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Puis il y eu le rendez-vous avec le professeur de maths...

-... Très bon élève... Agréable... Bon travail...

... Et le professeur d'histoire.

-...Si je pouvais cloner mes élèves, Stiles serait en haut de ma liste...

Malgré l'incident du mot, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mentionné, il se montrait plutôt indulgent.

Ces trois professeurs avaient tenté, avec succès semblait-il, à faire remonter leur élève dans l'estime de son père. Stiles les remercia intérieurement d'avoir eu cette idée et de s'être donné le mot. Il était tout de même étonné par l'énergie qu'ils mettaient tous dans leur plaidoyer. Par contre, si ça continuait comme ça, son père allait finir par croire qu'il le leur avait demandé lui-même. Heureusement - ou malheureusement- le prochain rendez-vous pour lequel ils attendaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes était celui avec Harris.

Stiles savait qu'il allait le descendre et d'après l'affaire qui avait liée le shérif et l'enseignant quelques années auparavant, ça promettait de chauffer.

-Tu veux toujours pas me raconter une des affaires qui lui a causé des problèmes avec toi? Insista l'hyperactif qui harcelait son père depuis le début de leur attente.

Le shérif soupira longuement, à bout de patience.

-Si je te le dis, tu arrêteras de me casser les pieds à son sujet? Souffla-t-il à bout de patience.

-Promis je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien concernant Harris.

L'adulte parut amusé. Peut-être se moquait-il de son fils parce qu'il venait de l'amener exactement où il voulait? En tout cas, Stiles sut qu'il s'était fait avoir mais que c'était trop tard.

-Très bien. Marché conclu. Je te dis les grandes lignes d'une de ses inculpations et après, plus jamais tu ne me demanderas de précisions sur les autres.

-Euh, juste... Il en a eu combien des inculpations? Interrogea Stiles, dépité.

-Quatre. Et je choisis celle que je veux, prévint l'homme.

-Bon bah vas y, soupira l'adolescent déçu.

-Il a été surpris en train de fumer du cannabis dans une salle de classe, confia le shérif en souriant.

-Harris qui fumait... un pétard? C'est tout? Demanda Stiles surpris.

-Pour cette affaire ? Oui, c'est tout, s'amusa l'aîné très content de lui.

-T'es vraiment fourbe, marmonna l'hyperactif. Je suis sûr que tu m'as raconté la moins intéressante.

-Et c'est aussi celle que tout le lycée connaît, clama le shérif avec un regard malicieux. Tout le monde aurait pu te la raconter. Eh oui, tu aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant de passer cet accord avec moi !

Un couple à l'air mécontent quitta la salle. Leur fils les suivait, les épaules tombantes, l'air lugubre. Lui, il allait avoir de gros problèmes en rentrant chez lui.

Harris s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse en découvrant les candidats suivants.

- Ah tiens, Messieurs Stilinski... Mais quel bonheur, ironisa le professeur, un rictus déformant son visage.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté quand il entra. Harris se garda bien de serrer la main de son père.

Il avait dû détester ça. Le shérif haïssait le manque de politesse. Cette entrevue allait faire des étincelles.

L'hyperactif s'assit au bord de sa chaise, prêt à partir en courant s'il le fallait. Harris remit son dossier en ordre en le tapant contre son bureau puis examina la fiche de Stiles avec attention et en silence. Un silence très pesant.

-Monsieur Stiles Stilinski, vous avez de gros problèmes de comportement en tout genre.

Ça c'était de l'entrée en matière ! Il se pinça les lèvres. Ça y était, ça commençait direct.

-Bagarre dans les couloirs, enchaîna le professeur. Insolences nombreuses, non respect des consignes, usage abusif et illicite du téléphone portable en cours. Bref, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous avoir comme élève.

Son ton ironique fit frissonner Stiles qui se tourna légèrement vers son père pour guetter sa réaction. Le shérif ne paraissait pas être en colère contre lui mais davantage contre Harris. Alors soit les autres professeurs avaient réussi à le rassurer soit il détestait vraiment Harris...soit les deux. Stiles penchait pour la seconde option.

-Et je suis bien certain que c'est une véritable chance de vous avoir pour professeur, répliqua le shérif comme pour donner raison aux hypothèses de l'adolescent.

Harris remonta ses lunettes l'air agacé.

-Vous avez bien raison. Hélas, il n'en a pas conscience. Et c'est bien dommage.

Stiles roula des yeux.

-Il est certain que vos cours doivent être particulièrement passionnants pour que vos élèves veuillent les mettre en pratique avec autant de zèle ! asséna le shérif sur un ton qui oscillait entre la haine et le profond mépris.

Jamais il n'avait entendu son père s'adresser de cette manière à quelqu'un. Pas même avec lui, c'était dire !

Harris parut complètement déstabilisé par la remarque. Pire, sous le choc. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en cherchant un autre dossier dans son cartable.

Stiles n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu de son père. Il avait juste compris qu'il devait s'agir d'une affaire extrêment grave. Suffisamment grave pour rendre difficile une discussion civilisée.

-Vous êtes abject et vous outrepassez vos prérogatives, murmura enfin Harris d'une voix blanche. Si mon métier ne m'obligeait pas à rester objectif avec tous mes élèves, votre comportement n'aurait pas manqué d'influencer notablement mon opinion sur la réussite de la scolarité de votre fils. Mais, heureusement, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Stiles manqua s'étrangler d'indignation. Peut-être qu'actuellement c'était le cas, mais en début d'année il ne s'était pas gêné pour se montrer particulièrement injuste avec lui.

D'ailleurs le shérif avait l'air de s'en souvenir très bien aussi. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un citron.

-De plus, reprit Harris. Il se trouve que ses résultats sont plus que satisfaisants. Je dirais même, bien supérieurs à la moyenne, puisqu'il a détrôné ma meilleure élève.

Stiles repensa aux regards mauvais de Lydia lorsqu'il avait commencé à la dépasser lors des contrôles.

-J'espère qu'il continuera dans cette voie, termina le professeur.

Ça se rapprochait davantage de la menace que de l'encouragement. Stiles s'agita, triturant nerveusement son t-shirt. Il voulait sortir de cette salle à l'atmosphère beaucoup trop lourde.

-Bien, je pense que tout a été dit, conclut le shérif en se levant subitement.

Stiles ressentit un immense soulagement devant une conclusion si rapide à cette entrevue... Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester enfermé une seconde de plus avec ces deux-là.

Les deux Stilinski sortirent de la pièce et s'engagèrent rapidement dans un autre couloir.

-Eh ben..., commenta Stiles. J'ai pas tout compris...

Le shérif le regarda un instant puis posa une main dans son dos pour le pousser.

-Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant le pire est derrière nous. Il ne nous reste plus grand monde, non ? Qui devons-nous voir encore? Demanda-t-il .

-Eh bien, les profs de... latin, de littérature, de philo et d'éco, répondit Stiles en regardant sa liste.

-Ça ira je pense.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira et croisa les doigts pour que leur dernier rendez-vous se termine rapidement.

Il grimaça en entendant les articulations de son père craquer lorsque le coach lui serra violemment la main en guise de salut.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer en personne Shérif, s'enthousiasma Finstock en continuant à écraser soigneusement les phalanges de celui qu'il considérait manifestement comme son idole. Je vous admire beaucoup pour l'efficacité de votre travail monsieur.

Stiles voyait bien que son père commençait à se lasser d'entendre toujours le même refrain depuis son arrivée. Pourtant l'adolescent n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de le taquiner à ce sujet. On ne riait pas là-dessus. Par ailleurs de son côté, il ne retirait de la célébrité de son père ni fierté ni plaisir. Il en avait subi les désagréments pendant bien trop longtemps.

Le shérif stoppa très vite le coach dans son éloge et ils abordèrent enfin le sujet de la rencontre. Le professeur fouilla dans les papiers en tout genre éparpillés un peu partout sur son bureau et, par miracle, parvint à dénicher la fiche de Stiles.

-Alors, pour l'économie, commença-t-il. Élève brillant, quelque peu dissipé ou tête en l'air de temps en temps, mais beaucoup de sérieux dans le travail. Très assidu, n'a jamais manqué un cours. Vraiment, un élève qu'on ne peut qu'apprécier !

Stiles se demandait vraiment s'ils n'étaient pas tous affligés d'une mémoire de poisson rouge. Il s'était quand même battu plusieurs fois avec Derek et avait failli se faire renvoyer pour ça. D'ailleurs, le coach ne s'était pas montré très indulgent lors de la période où tout le monde l'accusait d'avoir provoqué la crise d'Erica.

-Pour le sport, des résultats plus mitigés mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à une mauvaise condition physique ou à un manque de motivation mais davantage aux disciplines imposées. J'ai remarqué une très nette différence entre ses résultats en sport d'équipe et ses résultats en sport individuel...

Le coach marqua un assez long silence, peut-être pour que sa phrase puisse être bien comprise... Mais surtout pour s'y retrouver sur le torchon qui lui servait de fiche.

-J'aurais aimé favoriser de nouveau les activités individuelles mais, malheureusement, l'interdiction d'aller en forêt a compromis leur organisation, remarqua Finstock en lançant un regard lourd de sens au shérif. Alors nous continuerons jusqu'à la fin de l'année à travailler au gymnase. Je vais essayer de changer légèrement la programmation pour faire pratiquer, malgré tout, quelques sports en solo parce que je trouve dommage que tu sois lésé par ce déséquilibre.

Il sourit à son élève.

-Tout va bien avec toi, donc. Enfin, nuança-t-il. Bien sûr, c'est sans compter l'incident de la semaine dernière.

-Oh non, souffla Stiles en frappant sa paume contre son front.

Il avait complètement oublié. En plus son père n'était pas au courant.

-Un incident? Répéta le shérif.

Le coach parut embarrassé.

-Oups, dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Stiles se fit tout petit et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

-Stiles? Appela le shérif avec un reproche dans la voix.

L'adolescent sentit ses oreilles rougir et il cacha son visage rouge derrière sa main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu m'as encore caché quelque chose!

Le shérif serra son volant et Stiles grimaça.

-Mais, ce n'était pas si important, se défendit le cadet. En plus, moi, je n'ai rien fait cette fois!

-Et alors? J'aurais aimé le savoir avant, qu'un garçon t'en voulait encore. Il devrait être puni!

-Il a eu des heures de colle pour ça, mentit Stiles pour essayer de le rassurer.

-Ça ne change rien. J'aurais dû être mis au courant, dit le shérif, campant sur sa position.

-Si tu t'en étais mêlé ça m'aurait occasionné encore plus d'ennuis, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Son père souffla pour évacuer sa colère.

-C'est bon. Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne m'occuperai plus des prochaines agressions de mon propre fils.

-S'il te plaît...soupira Stiles, ennuyé par ses sarcasmes. Tout va bien je te dis. Maintenant Derek s'occupe de me protéger.

-Ça m'a l'air très au point en effet, ironisa une nouvelle fois l'adulte. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi celui qui t'agressait également, il n'y a pas si longtemps, veut te protéger maintenant?

-C'est une histoire privée, répondit l'adolescent.

-Tu le fais chanter?

-T'es fou ou quoi? Faire chanter Derek Hale? Faudrait avoir de sacrées coui-

-Stiles, langage ! Le réprimanda le shérif.

Le garçon émit un petit son irrité et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour clore le débat.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était en train de surfer tranquillement sur le net, attendant l'arrivée prochaine de Derek. Il était sûr que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de demander sa récompense. Il la réclamait avec insistance depuis deux jours en compensation de son adhésion à leur marché. Stiles avait envisagé de refuser. Seulement, Derek avait lu pratiquement tous ses comics et se révélait incollable sur le sujet. Il l'avait pourtant harcelé de questions pour s'assurer de son honnêteté. Ce soir il n'avait donc plus aucune excuse pour se refuser à lui.

Il allait devoir honorer sa part du marché. Et Derek risquait d'apprécier d'autant plus qu'il avait dû patienter longtemps. Il apprécierait sans doute beaucoup trop pour ne pas attirer l'attention du shérif.

Il s'attendait donc à une arrivée clandestine de son beau ténébreux. La fenêtre étant plus discrète que la porte, c'était sûr qu'il se pointerait par là. Éviter de croiser le shérif qui, s'il était au courant de la présence de Derek, tendrait l'oreille en permanence à l'affût du moindre éclat de voix, semblait une précaution élémentaire.

Et en effet, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la fenêtre. Il avait beau s'y être attendu, ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter. Il se précipita.

-Un jour tu vas te casser la gueule en fais-

Derek lui intima le silence en posant la main sur sa bouche. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de patience que d'habitude.

-Cette nuit je veux ma récompense.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose contre la main de l'aîné avant de donner un petit coup de dent dedans. Derek retira vivement sa main et Stiles lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre.

-T'es vraiment un-

-Stiles, tu me rends fou, dit Derek en attrapant les mains de l'hyperactif dans les siennes. J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je peux plus attendre.

Stiles releva lentement un sourcil alors qu'un sourire commençait à poindre au coin de sa bouche.

-T'es en train de me supplier là?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Jamais, clama-t-il catégorique.

-Bon bah, c'est que tu peux encore attendre un peu,alors... répondit Stiles en faisant mine de retirer ses mains de celles de Derek.

Mais ce dernier resserra sa prise sur ses doigts.

-Stiles... Me laisse pas comme ça! Euh...S'il te plaît.

La cadet eut un sourire narquois et regarda l'aîné avec satisfaction.

-Si tu m'implore à genoux peut-être que...

-Stiles..., tenta une nouvelle fois son prétendant.

-C'est pas la peine de répéter mon prénom comme ça, s'amusa le cadet. Je ne changerai pas d'avis si facilement !

-Alors tu veux quoi en échange? Insista Derek. Pourquoi tu persistes à te refuser à moi? On a dépassé ce stade, non?

Stiles ôta lentement ses mains de l'emprise de son protecteur et s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord de son lit en l'observant.

-Écoute, on peut pas faire ça chez moi quand même ! Claironna-t-il, franchement amusé par la situation.

-On n'aura qu'à être discrets, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Ah tiens, parlons-en ! Je la connais, moi, ta discrétion ! En plus, tu fais toujours tout pour que je le sois pas, contra l'hyperactif.

Derek secoua la tête mollement.

-OK, un point pour toi. C'est que j'adore te faire ça, avoua le motard. Bon, alors viens avec moi!

Il prit Stiles par le poignet et le tira vers la fenêtre.

-Hey, mais t'es fou ou quoi? Il est déjà super tard!

-T'as dix ans ou quoi?, rétorqua Derek. Bien sûr que tu vas sortir!

-Ah Non ! Allez, OK c'est bon, on peut essayer ici, se résigna Stiles.

L'aîné regarda son lit sans grande envie.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais faire ça dans des draps Batman?

-Ouais bah, c'est toi qui as déchiré les derniers et les autres sont à laver. Donc oui, on n'a droit qu'aux vieux. Et puis de toute façon, à seize ans, j'ai encore le droit d'avoir des draps Batman, non?

-Non, répondit Derek catégoriquement en attirant Stiles à lui pour le faire passer par la fenêtre.

-Hey, attends, j'ai même pas de chaussures! S'exclama Stiles pieds nus sur le toit en essayant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Avant d'enjamber le bord de la fenêtre à son tour, Derek prit quelque chose par-terre et le lança dans le jardin.

-Mes converses ! S'écria le cadet indigné.

Derek rit et prit Stiles par la taille avant de se laisser glisser le long du toit.

-Ouhlà, mais, t'es définitivement taré! Paniqua l'hyperactif en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son kidnappeur, l'étranglant à moitié.

L'aîné aida Stiles à sauter sur le gazon où ce dernier atterrit sur les fesses alors que -de son côté- il se recevait en souplesse... sur ses deux jambes.

-On aurait pas pu descendre par les escaliers ! grommela Stiles en massant le bas de son dos.

Il vit Derek récupérer ses chaussures dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, puis revenir vers lui avec un sourire radieux.

-Je te kidnappe officiellement pour la nuit, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il prit de nouveau Stiles par la taille avant de le jeter comme un sac de patates sur son épaule et de marcher d'un pas déterminé vers l'extérieur du jardin.

L'hyperactif n'arrivait décemment pas à s'énerver. La situation était bien trop cocasse pour ça.

A la place il éclata de rire, laissant ses bras pendre mollement contre le dos de son amant, décidément en pleine crise de romantisme rustique !

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fête de Lydia! :D

Cette fiction a dépassé les 1000 reviews! C'est merveilleux! Merci à tous et à toutes pour ça!

Merci aussi aux followers et aux favoris! Merci à **vh132, guest, Armones, wm et Jessie!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	39. Je ne t'aime pas

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale: **Pas ce soir, j'ai pas le temps de rechercher dans mes playlist.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 39: Si tu savais à quel point... Je ne t'aime pas.

Stiles avançait prudemment sur le sol poisseux par endroits et incroyablement poussiéreux alors que devant lui, Derek le guidait, sûr de lui. Il regarda vers le haut pour observer les toits et les fenêtres brisées des bâtiments désaffectés qui les cernaient. Les anciens entrepôts renvoyaient une lumière blafarde plutôt inquiétante.

Ce quartier était désert. Complètement abandonné. L'atmosphère y était sinistre et donnait froid dans le dos.

-Hey, Derek, on est où là? Questionna Stiles d'une petite voix inquiète. Une ville fantôme? C'est hanté?

-C'est juste une zone industrielle abandonnée, répondit Derek calmement, sans paraître plus inquiet que ça des rencontres qu'ils pourraient y faire.

-Eh ben, je connais des endroits plus romantiques, marmonna le cadet. Tu fais du trafic de drogue ici, ou quoi?

-Pff... Crétin, répliqua l'aîné, souriant quand même un peu.

-Bon, alors sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Interrogea l'hyperactif en frictionnant ses bras pour en ôter la chair de poule.

-Comme Monsieur ne veut plus me satisfaire nulle part, eh bien je prends les devants. Ici au moins, personne ne risquera de nous trouver, expliqua Derek.

-Ouais mais c'est totalement flippant, fit remarquer Stiles. Je sais même pas si elle arrivera à se redresser, vu l'ambiance...

Derek roula des yeux tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas déterminé, sans hésitation, dans une direction bien précise.

-T'as l'air de savoir où tu vas, commenta Stiles après quelques secondes de silence.

-Je viens souvent ici, répondit Derek évasivement.

Ensuite les seuls bruits qui vinrent briser le silence nocturne furent ceux du verre, crissant sous leurs semelles, et les cris de quelques animaux errants. Inconsciemment Stiles se rapprocha de son kidnappeur. Il avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment un forcené pourrait surgir d'une ruelle et les poignarder.

Derek bifurqua soudainement à gauche et monta des escaliers en métal. Stiles le suivit, se tenant fermement à la rambarde, les marches grinçantes l'inquiétaient franchement quant à leur solidité.

-Fais gaffe à pas marcher sur un rat, avertit Derek.

-Charmant, répliqua Stiles en regardant soigneusement où il mettait les pieds.

Il eut le réflexe de chercher son portable dans sa poche pour s'éclairer, hélas son enlèvement ne lui avait pas permis de le prendre. Il pesta, mais son guide n'eut aucune réaction.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un palier où se trouvait une grande porte métallique. Derek sortit une clé et ouvrit le cadenas qui la maintenait fermée. Il en tira les battants et laissa Stiles entrer avant de le suivre puis de verrouiller derrière lui.

-Whaou c'est... flippant, conclut l'hyperactif en observant le hangar.

C'était mieux entretenu qu'il n'aurait pu le penser de prime abord en voyant l'extérieur.

-Dis, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas un chirurgien planqué quelque part, prêt à me prendre un rein, hein?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un loft comme les autres, soupira-t-il. C'est pas illégal, tu sais, et je l'ai payé.

-Tu devrais quand même engager une femme de ménage, plaisanta Stiles en observant la poussière omniprésente sur les quelques meubles perdus dans l'immense salle. Tu pourrais aussi investir dans les services d'un décorateur d'intérieur. Ce serait pas du luxe!

-Bah, c'est pas fait pour être habité, rétorqua Derek en haussant les épaules. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Personne ne connaît cet endroit.

-Même pas Erica, Boyd et-

-Non, le coupa l'aîné. Personne. Tu es le seul. Ici, on peut se voir sans rien risquer.

Stiles sourit et s'approcha de Derek pour entrelacer leurs mains. Il se plaça, de ce fait, à côté de lui et put observer l'endroit sous un autre angle. Il découvrait en quelque sorte le repaire de Derek, son petit jardin secret. C'était un véritable symbole qu'il l'emmène ici. Il en frissonna de plaisir.

Évidemment, il ne put éviter de se demander s'il y amenait Laura... En réalité ça ne serait pas très logique. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher tous les deux puisque c'était officiellement sa copine.

Donc, il était vraiment le premier.

-Finalement tu sais être romantique, commenta Stiles. A ta façon, un peu bizarrement, mais romantique quand même dans le concept.

Derek sourit, sortit une clé du cadenas semblable à la sienne et la tendit entre leurs deux visages.

-C'est un double. Ne le perds pas, commanda-t-il en abaissant sa main.

Stiles sentit les doigts chauds de Derek déposer avec soin le petit morceau de métal au creux de sa paume. Il referma doucement la main dessus et sentit des centaines de papillons voleter dans son ventre.

Alors, comme ça, finalement, ils avaient leur endroit à eux. Rien qu'à eux. C'était déjà le début de quelque chose.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit Derek avec un petit sourire en gardant la main de Stiles dans la sienne pour le guider.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le dos de Stiles entra doucement en collision avec le vieux matelas de récupération, posé à même le sol dans un coin protégé du hangar. Pour autant il ne desserra pas sa prise sur le col de Derek. Il fit glisser le blouson de cuir le long des épaules de son amant et le jeta un peu plus loin.

Entre deux baisers, Derek réussit à lui enlever son t-shirt et se colla à lui... pour compenser le manque de chaleur. Frissonnant de froid et de désir, le cadet soupira en sentant des lèvres frôler sa clavicule avant de descendre lentement le long de son torse, laissant par-ci par-là quelques baisers sur sa peau, offerte à tous les caprices.

Derek redessinait ses formes de sa bouche curieuse. À ses inspirations profondes, Stiles avait la sensation que son partenaire cherchait à capturer chaque effluve de son parfum. C'était absolument délicieux, d'autant que, de son côté, il en profitait pour caresser toute portion de peau passant à sa portée. Soudain, il sentit des ongles griffer ses hanches et il grogna, mécontent.

Combien de fois devrait-il lui dire de les couper? Il en avait marre d'avoir sans cesse des marques à cet endroit!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pester que, déjà, une bouche avide se posait d'autorité sur la sienne. Pour se venger de ses nouvelles blessures, Stiles griffa méthodiquement le dos de Derek qui réagit à peine. Mais bientôt, le visage de son partenaire vint se faire une place d'honneur sur sa gorge pour y mordiller la peau tendre en grognant de plaisir. Alors, il ne put qu'oublier sa vengeance et soupira de volupté.

Son souffle se fit erratique, en réponse au corps de Derek qui se pressait davantage contre le sien. Désormais, il pouvait très bien sentir à quel point l'aîné était déterminé à recevoir, cette nuit, sa récompense... mais il sentait également très bien à quel point il était... prêt.

-Je vais attraper la crève avec nos conneries, gémit Stiles alors que le souffle de Derek venait frôler sa joue et que ses lèvres échouaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent de toutes leurs forces, se séparant, se retrouvant, dans un ballet enfiévré. Ils se débarrassèrent à la hâte de leurs derniers vêtements qu'ils balancèrent en hâte au pied du lit puis leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent pour se réchauffer.

Stiles les fit rouler sur le côté et se mit à cheval sur les cuisses de Derek. Il sentit les doigts de son partenaire remonter le long des siennes après s'être égarés sensuellement sur ses jambes. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Il voulait prendre l'initiative alors il se pencha pour embrasser la peau délicate autour d'un téton, durci par le froid et l'excitation. Le long gémissement de Derek le fit frémir et il s'enhardit...

Derek Hale réussissait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et, encore une fois, il le prouvait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'accouda près du visage de Derek qui paraissait apaisé et enfin repu de leurs activités.

-T'es content? Plaisanta l'hyperactif en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son amant. T'as eu ce que tu voulais?

-J'aurais préféré atteindre l'étape supérieure, mais bon... Comme tu tiens trop à ta virginité..., plaisanta Derek en effleurant les côtes de son partenaire.

Stiles rougit, un peu gêné.

-Eh bien, de ce côté-là, je le resterai toute ma vie! Alors, arrête de rêver.

-Je finirai bien par te faire céder, répondit l'autre avec un petit rire.

-C'est beau l'espoir, rétorqua Stiles en faisant la moue lorsque la main de Derek quitta sa peau pour se poser sur son propre ventre.

L'hyperactif triturait toujours pensivement les cheveux de son amant.

-Tu réfléchis à quoi? Interrogea-t-il en descendant sa main sur les pectoraux de Derek où il la laissa traîner innocemment.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que tu as les mains sur le ventre.

Il vit Derek fermer les yeux et comprit qu'il ne chercherait même pas à comprendre la logique à l'origine de sa remarque.

-Je pensais juste au week-end prochain, répondit-il en caressant distraitement le dos de la main de Stiles jusqu'à son poignet.

-Ah oui? Et il se passera quoi? S'étonna Stiles.

-Je verrai quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, confia Derek.

-Ah... C'est qui? Questionna le cadet qui avait déjà un soupçon.

-Je t'en pose des questions? Répliqua Derek.

-Bah, le prends pas comme ça. Je posais juste une question, se rattrapa Stiles en essayant de ne pas faire entendre son irritation.

Derek soupira longuement.

-S'il te plaît ne recommence pas à t'énerver. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je vais juste voir ma sœur. Tu vois, rien d'extraordinaire.

Il serra doucement les doigts de Stiles et les amena jusqu'à son visage pour embrasser sa paume avec tendresse. Il garda la main contre sa bouche en laissant ses paupières closes comme pour profiter du contact.

Stiles l'observa d'un regard indéchiffrable. La jalousie le submergeait de nouveau. Elle tentait d'étouffer la douceur du geste de Derek. Elle détruirait, impitoyable, toute la tendresse du moment d'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager. Devait-il la laisser l'envahir? Pouvait-il la réduire au silence?

A cet instant, il prit douloureusement conscience avec une horreur mêlée de frustration qu'il aurait aimé entendre Derek lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse amoureusement.

Il aurait voulu...

Mais il n'aurait jamais cette chance. Il ne la méritait peut-être pas assez...

Derek rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avec attention.

-Pourquoi es-tu si triste maintenant? Demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de l'hyperactif du bout de son pouce.

-Je suis un peu lunatique ces derniers temps, répondit Stiles en appuyant son visage pour prolonger la caresse.

-C'est pas nouveau ça, plaisanta Derek alors qu'un nouveau sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Le cadet ne répondit pas et se coucha sur le côté en passant l'une de ses jambes sur celles de l'aîné comme pour se l'approprier. Il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui maintenant mais il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter sa raison.

Il était bien ici. Il espérait que c'était réciproque.

Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement bercer par la respiration régulière de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand Stiles se réveilla quelques temps après, la tête bien calée sur le torse de son amant, il était gelé. Il ramena ses pieds glacés contre Derek qui somnolait, collé à lui, la main plongé dans ses cheveux.

Il bâilla, étira ses jambes et ramena la couette sur eux.

-Hmmm? ...Il est quelle heure? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en dessinant mollement des cercles sur le ventre de Derek.

-J'en sais rien, marmonna ce dernier encore à moitié endormi. Prends mon portable dans mon futal.

Stiles se redressa sur les coudes et inspecta les alentours pour débusquer le pantalon de Derek.

Une fois sa cible en vue, il fit bien attention à rester sous la couette pour ne pas mourir de froid et arriva bientôt au niveau des pieds de son voisin de lit. Il sortit juste les bras et fouilla les poches avant de trouver le téléphone. Il l'alluma et jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si Derek était réveillé ou non.

Il était encore dans la même position qu'avant, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il ne regarda même pas l'heure et préféra plutôt consulter les derniers messages reçus. C'était une très mauvaise idée et de sérieux problèmes pourraient lui tomber dessus s'il était pris la main dans le sac, mais il devait savoir. Il passa rapidement en revue les quelques messages venant d'Erica, de Peter ou de lui-même et là... horreur.

Les cinq lettres maudites surgirent sous ses yeux.

Laura.

Il ouvrit le message et lut. Son ventre se noua. C'était donc elle que Derek voulait tant voir le week-end prochain? Et il lui avait menti aussi effrontément?

... Sa sœur qu'il avait dit...

Stiles perdit toute la sérénité que leur moment de tendresse avait pu générer. Il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus ici. Il devait fuir cet endroit avant de dire à Derek quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et partit affronter le froid pour s'habiller. Le mouvement dut interpeller son amant car ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en le regardant faire.

-Tu fous quoi? Maugréa-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà bien assez ébouriffés.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi avant que mon père ne remarque mon absence, mentit Stiles en enfilant son jean.

-Ça doit faire plus de cinq heures qu'on est ici, rétorqua Derek. Il a sûrement déjà remarqué que tu n'étais plus là. Alors reste un peu plus longtemps.

-Nan. Je veux pas l'inquiéter, répondit Stiles en fermant sa braguette d'un geste brusque.

Derek soupira d'agacement.

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes d'être le gentil garçon à son papa? T'as dix-sept ans, t'es assez grand, non ?

-Déjà, j'ai seize ans. Rectifia l'hyperactif. Et en plus, c'est mon choix. J'ai déjà eu assez d'emmerdes avec lui à force de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

-Stiles, reste ici, ordonna presque l'aîné.

Le cadet mit son t-shirt qu'il tira rapidement vers le bas dans des mouvements saccadés.

-Bon, comme tu ne sembles pas prêt à me ramener chez moi je me débrouillerai tout seul, conclut-il en enfilant son sweat.

Il mit sa capuche pour affronter le froid extérieur et n'échangea plus un mot avec Derek alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Et si je pouvais trouver un mec qui me prenne en auto-stop à cette heure-ci, ce serait génial, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit maladroitement la porte et sortit sur le palier. Il descendit les escaliers métalliques et, à l'instant où il arrivait en bas, les lourdes portes en métal s'ouvrirent violemment sur un Derek affolé.

-Attends! Je te raccompagne!

Stiles s'arrêta bon gré mal gré car il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité du quartier et il attendit que son guide le rejoigne. Une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé, Derek le regarda sévèrement.

-C'est franchement pas très malin de se promener tout seul ici, et qui plus est en pleine nuit.

-Ah, parce que t'as peur du noir, toi, tout seul? Rétorqua Stiles encore sur les nerfs après sa découverte.

Derek grogna et termina d'enfiler son blouson. Il remonta son col et marcha d'un pas vif, droit devant lui. Stiles le suivit en observant son dos d'un regard accusateur et méprisant.

Il le haïssait. La veille, il avait cru qu'il arriverait à l'accepter avec ses défauts mais finalement il ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop douloureux, trop humiliant. Jamais on ne s'était autant moqué de ses sentiments.

Il avait envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces. C'était fou. Comment Derek parvenait-il à susciter chez lui ce sentiment d'être écartelé entre la passion et la haine ? Ça le chamboulait complètement.

Il fixa sa silhouette et serra les dents.

Il haïssait Laura. Il la haïssait de toute son âme pour le lui voler.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent dans une rue moins étroite où Derek avait garé sa fidèle moto quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'enfourcha sans réellement attendre Stiles qui eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que, déjà, l'engin démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. Stiles reprit ses vieilles habitudes et ne toucha son amant que le strict nécessaire pour ne pas tomber.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles regarda Derek un instant, avant qu'il ne parte en trombe sans un seul mot. L'hyperactif soupira alors que les phares disparaissaient au coin de la rue.

Jamais ils ne pouvaient passer plus de quelques heures ensemble sans que ça ne finisse mal.

Il remonta l'allée du jardin, le pas traînant, et enclencha le plus discrètement possible la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Heureusement celle-ci était encore ouverte. Le shérif ne devait donc pas être déjà couché.

Stiles entra discrètement. Il enleva ses chaussures en silence. Dans le salon la télévision était allumée. Il regarda par la porte. Son père dormait sur le canapé, sûrement depuis assez longtemps. Sa disparition, qui avait pourtant duré presque six heures, n'avait sans doute pas été remarquée.

Alors, profitant de sa chance, il monta les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre pour y dormir enfin au chaud et surtout au calme.

Ou, du moins, pour tenter de le faire. Mais l'image floue de Laura, en pleine action avec Derek, revenait le hanter. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Vraiment... Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'y faire.

_Le lendemain..._

-Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, dit Scott en s'asseyant sur le lit de Stiles. T'es sûr que tu vas venir? Jackson a été très clair. S'il trouve l'un de vous à cette fête, il le fera expulser par les autorités.

-C'est bon, répondit l'hyperactif en secouant la main. On sera tous masqués, y aura pas de problème.

-Mais vous allez quand même être facilement reconnaissables si vous restez en groupe.

-On n'aura qu'à se séparer un peu, je compte pas rester collé à leurs basques indéfiniment. Et puis au pire, moi, je suis officiellement invité donc, ça va.

Stiles fit un mouvement vague de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

-Peut-être officiellement par Lydia, mais Jackson lui, ne le sait pas, contra Scott.

-Eh bien c'est pas son anniv à lui, donc on s'en fout un peu, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Tout de même, je le sens mal, grimaça Scott.

-T'inquiète. Je gère.

Le cadet haussa les épaules, fataliste.

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas changer d'avis mais j'avais encore un petit espoir.

Stiles sourit. Scott était vraiment adorable de s'inquiéter comme ça pour lui.

-En fait, tu voulais me parler de quoi quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure? Demanda Scott intrigué.

Le sourire de Stiles se fâna d'un coup. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui le regardait en attendant qu'il parle.

-Je suis totalement perdu..., commença l'hyperactif qui ne savait pas comment exposer son problème.

-Je suis sûr que c'est par rapport à Hale, commenta Scott. Qu'a-t-il encore fait?

-Non, c'est pas que lui. Enfin si, un peu, mais... C'est juste que je... Je m'en sors plus trop en ce moment. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être si difficile à supporter, de vivre comme je le fais.

-De quoi tu parles? De ta relation avec Hale?

-Entre autres. J'ai l'impression... Non... En fait, je joue un triple jeu depuis à peine une semaine et je ne m'en sors déjà plus. Tu es le seul qui en connaisse toutes les parties. Il y a moi quand je te fréquente sans que personne ne le sache, puis il y a moi qui traîne avec la bande de Derek qui, elle, ne sait rien sur toi et moi ou sur Derek et moi, et il y a Derek qui ne sait pas que je te parle encore. Et je n'arrive vraiment plus à contrôler toutes les trois en même temps. Des fois, j'ai envie d'embrasser Derek mais je ne peux pas parce qu'on est avec les autres, ou alors j'ai envie de te parler au lycée mais je ne peux pas pour la même raison. Et quand je parle, j'ai envie de citer des moments que j'ai passés avec toi, mais je ne peux pas non plus. Je dois donc constamment rester sur mes gardes pour ne pas sortir une connerie et tout gâcher. En plus, avec mon hyperactivité, autant dire que c'est pratiquement impossible. Des fois, je me rends compte que je vais faire une boulette juste au moment de la faire et je me rattrape tant bien que mal en disant une connerie. Mais je vois bien que personne n'est dupe. Enfin, Lahey et Boyd y font plus attention que les deux autres, mais un jour je sens que je vais me griller tout seul et ça me rend fou. Et aussi je-

Scott posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Stiles en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

-Chut, tais toi. Reprends ton calme. Tu commences à hyperventiler.

Stiles gémit pitoyablement et laissa son front tomber contre l'épaule de Scott, exténué.

-Et c'est pas le pire... Il y a aussi sa copine..., se plaignit-il en sentant ses yeux se mouiller sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il m'a menti hier soir en me disant qu'il verrait quelqu'un de sa famille mais j'ai vérifié son portable... Il va la voir elle. Et il a osé penser à elle alors qu'on venait de...

Stiles serra les dents, incapable de le dire. Il était trop en rage contre Derek et la vie en général pour oser avouer ça à haute voix.

-Je hais ce mec, grinça-t-il.

-Mais pas que…, objecta Scott à mi-voix.

Stiles releva la tête, soudain furieux.

-Tu veux dire quoi là, exactement? S'énerva-t-il en reculant. Tu penses quoi?

Son ami afficha un air soucieux en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Je pense juste que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux au lieu de te voiler la face comme ça. Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états pour lui.

Stiles grinça des dents en grimaçant.

-Tu penses que je l'aime, hein? C'est ça? Tu penses que je suis aussi crétin que ça? Que je suis amoureux d'un gars? Mais t'es malade, toi! S'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. Si j'ai accepté sa proposition de me protéger c'est seulement pour qu'il me lâche la grappe. Et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire. Je vais le mettre à mes pieds. Il va comprendre sa douleur.

Scott afficha un air mi-horrifié mi-affolé.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de jouer comme ça avec lui, paniqua-t-il. Si tu le vois dans cette optique-là, crois-moi, ça va très mal finir. Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments ou tu t'en mordras les doigts.

-Ses sentiments? Cria l'hyperactif. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon cul! Le reste il s'en balance complètement! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, lui, c'est sa foutue copine!

-Stiles, tu devrais arrêter tout de suite cette relation, murmura Scott affolé en le regardant alors qu'il venait de se lever sous le coup de la colère.

-Et, ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire! Si je veux rester avec lui, je resterai! C'est ma vie, c'est ma décision! Ne me donne jamais d'ordres!

-Mais, je ne-

-Et puis maintenant dégage, ordonna l'aîné. D'ailleurs, j'aurais jamais dû t'en parler à toi.

Scott ne se leva pas pour autant et continua de regarder Stiles tristement.

-Dégage, j'ai dit! Répéta Stiles hors de lui. T'es sourd ou quoi?

Le cadet se leva et voulu poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui le repoussa.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes..., conseilla Scott une dernière fois. Cette relation te détruit complètement. Il faut y mettre un terme.

-Jamais!

Stiles poussa Scott jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le cadet jeta un dernier regard hébété à Stiles avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur lui.

-S'il te plaît, Stiles... demanda-t-il de l'extérieur.

-Dégage! hurla l'aîné en se plaquant contre le battant.

La respiration sifflante et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ferma les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il fut heureux que son père ne soit pas là ce matin.

Alors, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se recroquevilla contre la porte en tenant sa tête contre ses genoux.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Scott avait tort.

C'était bien lui, Stiles, qui dominait la partie. C'était lui qui contrôlait tout. Derek était à ses pieds.

Il n'y avait que lui qui dirigeait.

Lui et seulement lui.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bon, comme j'ai remarqué que certains et certaines n'ont pas regardé toutes les saisons de Teen Wolf, voici quelques infos utiles (le reste je le donnerai plus tard:

-Paige Krasikeva était la première petite amie de Derek, elle est morte des mains de ce dernier. (dans la série)

-Jennifer Blake était la petite-amie de Derek et l'a trahit (dans la série) (RAAAAAAAAAAAAH JE L'AIME TROP PAAAAS!)

-Victoria Argent (dont on va parler plus tard) est la mère d'Allison et la belle-soeur de Kate par la même occasion.

Pour les autres personnages, on verra plus tard quand ils apparaîtront ici :)

Par contre, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt dans un de mes messages, il y a beaucoup de choses que je garde comme dans la série. Donc Paige est bien morte, pas de réapparition pour elle, pas d'inquiétude à avoir quant au Sterek (de ce côté-là j'entends xD) Et pour le précédent chapitre, les sous-entendus du shérif quant à Harris sont bien ceux de la série. C'est-à-dire pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus, qu'il a inspiré la technique pour mettre le feu au manoir Hale à Kate. (Ce qui vous donne des infos sur le passé de Derek (enfin bien sûr si vous lisez mes messages, hein... Les autres tant pis pour eux). Je vous le dis parce que ce n'est pas un élément important de l'histoire, ça vous éclaire juste un peu sur certains points et ça vous met quelque chose sous la dent concernant l'énigmatique Derek ;)

Bref, le prochain chapitre sera la première partie de la fête de Lydia et le 41 sa suite ;) Ensuite le 42 sera une petite pause qui vous fera le plus grand bien avec du tout gentil Sterek tout mignon gentil :)

Merci aux followers, favoris et pour les reviews! Merci à **unePatateSauvage, Alumette, Axou et wm**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

(PS: Petit passage spécial pour Celaici qui devrait le reconnaître ;D)


	40. Je veux perdre ma virginité ce soir

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tôt aujourd'hui (bah oui, faut bien profiter du week-end pour... travailler ç.ç) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Cindy Lauper – Girls just want to have fun

-TW S3 - Onili Games

-Katy Perry – I kissed a girl

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 40: Si tu savais à quel point... Je veux perdre ma virginité ce soir.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Stiles lança un regard méprisant à Derek qui se garait devant chez lui. Sans se montrer, il observa le motard alors que celui-ci attendait qu'il daigne descendre. Il allait le faire patienter.

Dans tout son corps la colère montait. La colère montait par vagues successives. Il se sentait submergé. Il était à fleur de peau. Depuis la veille, rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'il se défoule. Qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose. Qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un. Il avait envie de cogner. Comme le sang contre ses tempes. Il avait besoin de se battre. De se battre contre lui. De le frapper. Jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses poings. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Jusqu'à se trouver enfin, au-delà de la douleur.

Ces pulsions destructrices le terrorisaient. Mais, le moyen de s'en libérer restait hors d'atteinte. Ce soir chez Lydia, seule la violence l'apaiserait.

À l'heure du déjeuner, son père avait ressenti son malaise. Mais il n'avait rien osé demander ou peut-être rien voulu savoir. Il s'était contenté de le regarder brutaliser la cafetière, s'énerver après le four, injurier la télé…Il avait dû se dire que c'était pas si grave. Que c'était pas la première fois. Que ce serait pas la dernière. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son fils souffrait de ses pulsions destructrices.

Stiles savait que, dans son état d'esprit actuel, sortir ce soir était de la folie. Seulement il était borné. Il restait sourd à la raison. Il allait sûrement faire des choses qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard mais il devait se rendre à cette fête. Quitte à ruiner le fragile équilibre qu'il était parvenu à instaurer dans sa vie.

Derek consulta sa montre et s'agita, impatient. Stiles se décida enfin et quitta son poste d'observation pour descendre le rejoindre. Plus que quelques heures et ils seraient chez Lydia.

Alors, il tiendrait sa vengeance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles enleva son casque et fusilla Derek du regard. Celui-ci parut troublé.

-T'es en colère pour la même raison qu'hier ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Raison que je connais toujours pas, d'ailleurs.

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du gigantesque manoir. Les scooters d'Erica et d'Isaac étaient déjà là. Derek et lui arrivaient bons derniers.

Sans attendre son chauffeur, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immense bâtisse et y pénétra. Il se demandait lequel des trois habitait ici. Erica ? Boyd ? Isaac?

Il fit halte dans le hall de taille imposante et siffla, admiratif. C'était vraiment splendide ici.

Derek le dépassa pour se rendre dans une pièce d'où leur parvenaient de la musique et de bruyants éclats de rire. Il lui emboîta le pas et arriva dans un salon magnifique.

Erica l'aperçut et lui sourit.

-Ha, Stiles, te voilà enfin!

Les deux autres garçons se contentèrent de lui jeter un vague coup d'œil et il les fusilla du regard.

Il les considéra un moment alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Mais, impossible de deviner le nom du propriétaire des lieux d'après la seule observation de leurs comportements. En effet, tous agissaient comme s'ils étaient familiers de l'endroit et s'y sentaient comme chez eux.

Erica tapota le canapé à côté d'elle, invitant Stiles à la rejoindre d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

-C'est vraiment une maison superbe, s'extasiait-il en tournant sur lui-même avant de s'asseoir auprès d'Erica. La déco, c'est totalement la grande classe.

-Merci, déclara Derek froidement en passant derrière le canapé qu'ils occupaient.

On était donc chez Derek. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? La moto, le blouson de cuir… C'étaient pas tous les ados qui pouvaient se payer ce genre de choses… Il aurait bien retiré son compliment mais c'était impossible et un petit rictus de dépit déforma ses traits. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le regard acéré de Boyd. Sa grimace ne lui avait pas échappée mais il n'en montra rien. Décidément il fallait se méfier de ce type.

-Bon, si on commençait ? Suggéra la jeune fille en saisissant un gros sac.

Elle en sortit quelques vêtements. On aurait dit du cuir ou une matière approchante. Les trois garçons l'observaient avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude.

Chacun reçut son petit tas de vêtements et d'accessoires. L'inquiétude de Stiles prit clairement le pas sur la curiosité lorsqu'il déplia une sorte de veste et la suspendit - perplexe - à bout de bras, devant lui.

-Euh, t'as pris taille enfant ou quoi?

Il reçut immédiatement l'approbation sans réserve des trois autres qui venaient de découvrir leurs tenues respectives.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Erica.

-Pas du tout ! C'est fait exprès. Vous croyez pas que ce serait dommage qu'on ne voie pas vos magnifiques abdos ? Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

-Et d'où tu crois que Stilinski en a? Rétorqua Isaac du tac au tac.

Stiles se renfrogna et posa son déguisement sur ses genoux. Il choisit de ne rien répliquer. Isaac ne se priva pas de ricaner avec Boyd. Mais ni Erica ni Derek ne participèrent.

-Bon maintenant, hop, filez vous changer et qu'on en finisse, ordonna la jeune fille en regardant sa montre. Dans vingt minutes maximum je vous veux tous ici pour la suite.

Ils grommelèrent et Stiles observa Isaac et Boyd se diriger tout naturellement vers l'étage. Derek se tourna à demi vers lui.

-Suis-moi Stilinski, commanda-t-il.

Stiles s'exécuta bon gré mal gré. De toute façon il ne savait pas où aller. Parvenu au premier étage, Le propriétaire des lieux passa devant plusieurs chambres avant de finalement lui ouvrir une porte.

-Tu peux te changer ici.

Le garçon entra et s'immobilisa un instant, béat devant l'ameublement luxueux avant de se tourner vers Derek. Celui-ci restait planté sur le pas de la porte d'où il le regardait avec insistance. Il finit par se décider à entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser.

-Euh... J'aimerais me changer tranquillement si ça ne te dérange pas trop, dit Stiles.

-Et moi, j'aimerais une explication, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, lâcha Derek, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

-On a déjà parlé de ça cette semaine, soupira le cadet. Tu n'as pas d'explications à me demander. Je décide, tu subis.

-Alors c'est bien ça, grinça l'aîné alors que la colère assombrissait ses yeux. Tu veux te venger en me tourmentant. Tes sautes d'humeur, ton comportement imprévisible, tout ceci n'est qu'une affaire de vengeance. Tu te sers de mes désirs pour jouer cruellement avec moi.

Il semblait réellement et profondément blessé par cette révélation. Stiles était percé à jour. Derek avait enfin compris ce dont il retournait.

-En fait tu n'es pas différent des autres, soupira l'aîné en décroisant les bras. Je me suis encore fait avoir.

Il serra les dents avant de frapper un grand coup sur le mur derrière lui.

-Mais quel con, cracha-t-il contre lui-même en passant une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage.

Il inspira et crispa violemment les poings. Son regard devenu presque noir se fixa sur Stiles. Il avança vers lui, l'air menaçant.

Stiles recula d'un pas. Derek était vraiment effrayant à cet instant. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le tuer.

L'hyperactif déglutit bruyamment alors que son cœur s'affolait. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec le feu. Maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts.

Il était écartelé…d'un côté il voulait garder le contrôle de la situation et d'un autre côté il était bien conscient que son amant pouvait devenir violent.

-Alors, t'as perdu ta langue? S'énerva Derek, d'une voix terrifiante.

Le timbre glacial avait sombré dans les graves, pétrifiant Stiles l'espace d'une seconde. Il fallait qu'il reprenne la main. Il ne voulait pas revenir au point de départ. Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il décida de garder le cap.

-J'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet. Répliqua-t-il en tournant le dos vaillamment pour poser ses vêtements sur le lit.

Il tentait d'afficher un air confiant, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Il espérait juste que Derek se calmerait ou n'agirait pas de manière trop brutale.

-Moi je crois que si, rétorqua l'aîné. Tu ne veux pas avouer finalement? Ça serait pas plus simple de me le dire que ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, non ? Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des imbéciles en fait.

Sa voix avait progressivement enflé. A la fin, il criait presque, contraignant Stiles à lui faire face de nouveau. Il était maintenant très proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche étant donnée la tension nerveuse qui irradiait de sa personne. Stiles était acculé, bloqué par le lit. Il se sentait piégé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle.

-T'es vraiment chiant à la fin ! S'écria-t-il, craignant de sentir les prémisses d'une crise de panique. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu me laisses tranquille!

Derek avança subitement la main, mais Stiles sursauta violemment et repoussa instinctivement le geste, d'une parade du tranchant de la sienne. L'instant suivant, il reculait précipitamment, escaladant frénétiquement le lit. Il ressentait l'urgence de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agresseur. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous le coup de la frayeur et il dardait ses yeux noirs de terreur sur Derek… qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Ce dernier replia ses doigts et ferma les poings. Il prit une grande respiration et son expression changea. De la fureur, elle glissa vers l'inquiétude puis vers la sollicitude. Il reprenait pied dans la réalité en constatant l'état d'affolement de Stiles.

-Stiles... S'il te plaît..., pria-t-il d'une voix tremblante en n'osant plus bouger de crainte de l'effrayer davantage. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça... Je m'excuse pour tout ce que tu veux. Même si je comprends toujours rien à ton fonctionnement. Je suis désolé...

-Laisse-moi, ordonna l'hyperactif d'une voix lasse.

Derek n'attendit pas un mot de plus et, sans répondre, il sortit de la pièce.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais comment j'ai pu rentrer là-dedans? S'étonna lui-même Stiles en ajustant sa tenue bien plus que moulante.

Jamais il ne pourrait bouger d'un pouce. On pouvait dire qu'Erica s'était fait plaisir sur ce coup. Sûr que dans une tenue pareille, y avait pas moyen de cacher grand-chose côté musculature…C'était d'ailleurs son objectif, elle ne s'en était pas cachée.

-J'aurais plus jamais de gamins, grogna-t-il en remettant ses bijoux de famille en place. Enfin... En même temps… J'ai déjà pas le premier…

Il soupira de l'incohérence de ses propos. Au moins, son changement de fringues avait fait refluer sa colère. La gêne l'emportait largement sur sa rancune à cet instant. Jamais il n'allait oser s'exhiber dans une tenue pareille. C'était impossible.

-Les vingt minutes sont passées les mecs! S'écria Erica, en bas des escaliers.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à refuser de sortir. Finalement, il n'eut plus le choix quand il entendit les cris de douleur et de protestation d'Isaac depuis une des chambres voisines. Erica paraissait vouloir utiliser la manière forte pour les extraire de leurs cachettes.

Alors, il entrouvrit timidement sa porte et vit Derek passer dans le couloir d'une démarche altière. Stiles déglutit difficilement en le voyant ainsi vêtu. Ça lui allait comme un gant. Il faisait le pirate le plus sexy de tous les temps.

Il croisa son regard et Derek sourit amusé.

-T'as peur de sortir? Demanda-t-il, paraissant se retenir d'ajouter autre chose.

Le cadet fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce ton où la culpabilité affleurait. Ça l'énervait à nouveau de savoir que Derek croyait l'avoir grandement effrayé tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas sensible à ce point. Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Y avait pas toujours qu'une seule cause à une crise de panique.

Alors Stiles sortit, rien que pour lui donner tort. Derek l'observa de bas en haut d'un regard très appréciateur.

-Pas mal, jugea-t-il en se retenant visiblement de toucher plus qu'avec le regard.

Il s'en voulait donc tant que ça pour s'interdire d'être trop entreprenant avec lui comme il le faisait d'habitude?

Derek pianota nerveusement des doigts sur sa cuisse avant de refermer son poing et de s'en aller vers le rez-de-chaussée. Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ? C'était tout? Il se sentit vexé. Sa rancune revint immédiatement et il rejoignit les autres.

-Whaou, j'ai vraiment bien choisi vos costumes, dit Erica en voyant débarquer Stiles.

Isaac se retourna, une moquerie au bord des lèvres mais en voyant l'hyperactif, il resta muet en le regardant bizarrement.

-Dis donc, tu caches bien ton jeu, commenta-t-il en l'observant avec attention. Alors comme ça t'es vraiment un mec finalement.

Il paraissait jaloux que Stiles soit plus musclé que lui. L'hyperactif sourit en voyant son regard envieux et alla reprendre sa place à côté d'Erica. Pour une fois, ce n'était lui qui se prenait la honte auprès des autres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'enthousiasma Erica toute heureuse. Je me retrouve avec quatre beaux mecs bien musclés.

-On va attirer les regards comme ça, dit Derek d'une voix neutre en observant les autres.

-On va mourir asphyxiés comme ça, oui, grogna Boyd en arrivant. C'est obligé que ce soit si près du corps?

-C'est pour mettre en valeur vos plastiques de rêve, répliqua la jeune fille en fouillant dans ses affaires pour en sortir des accessoires.

-Ouais mais en attendant ça ne fait que me serrer les boul-

-Roh c'est bon, faites pas vos rabat-joie! Coupa Erica pour empêcher Boyd de terminer sa remarque. Au moins, vous emballerez toute la soirée, habillés comme ça.

Immédiatement l'ambiance changea. La température de la pièce perdit plusieurs degrés alors qu'Isaac et Boyd détournaient le regard de leur amie et que Stiles en faisait de même avec Derek. Mais l'aîné, lui, le fixait avec intensité.

Ce soir il pourrait se brosser pour obtenir quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

-Bon, on s'occupe du maquillage? Annonça Erica en claquant dans ses mains alors qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du froid qu'elle avait jeté.

Elle obtint immédiatement l'attention pleine et entière de ses cobayes, rien qu'avec cette simple phrase.

-En fait tu cherches à nous travestir c'est ça? S'insurgea Isaac.

-Mais non! Se défendit la blonde. C'est pour vous faire paraître encore plus sexy. Un coup de crayon et ce sera parfait! Et puis il faut ajouter quelques cicatrices pour faire plus crédible.

Les quatre garçons n'avaient retenu qu'une seule chose.

-Du crayon?!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Roh, mais arrête de gigoter comme ça, commanda Erica, agacée, à Boyd qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de reculer par réflexe à la simple approche du crayon noir.

-De toute manière on ne verra rien sur moi, alors ça sert à rien, plaida-t-il un peu apeuré. Et puis en plus à quoi ça sert que tu nous maquilles les yeux puisqu'on va porter des masques qui les cacheront en partie.

-D'abord les loups que j'ai achetés laissent voir le maquillage autour des yeux et pour ce qui est de la couleur de ta peau, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai amené d'autres crayons que le noir? Rétorqua la jeune fille alors que les garçons discutaient de la fête du soir.

Enfin… Les garçons ... Uniquement Isaac et Derek en réalité... Et encore, l'aîné n'était pas très bavard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles se contentait d'écouter en se remémorant les paroles de Scott. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé après lui comme ça, mais il ne regrettait pas ses propos. Il les pensait réellement. Pourtant ce n'était pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur son ami d'enfance. Attitude d'autant moins justifiable que ce pauvre Scott était très loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

Stiles regarda dans la direction d'Erica qui s'amusait follement dans son rôle de maquilleuse. Elle fignola la dernière touche sur Boyd qui semblait particulièrement pressé de fuir.

L'hyperactif l'observa, il était impressionnant, presque carrément flippant avec son allure imposante et les nombreux faux piercing qu'Erica avait tenu à lui mettre aux oreilles, sur une narine et à la lèvre inférieure. Elle en faisait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait de ce pauvre Boyd. Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que le résultat était plutôt réussi.

-On dirait presque du cosplay, dit-il à l'adresse d'Erica qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Derek, tu veux bien venir? Demanda la jeune fille.

La victime se leva avec un soupir et vint s'installer en face d'Erica qui se mit à l'ouvrage. Stiles observait la transformation avec grand intérêt.

-Tu devrais lui mettre un piercing au téton, plaisanta Isaac.

-Si tu lui donnes encore une fois une idée de ce genre, tu vas voir où je vais te le foutre ton piercing, rétorqua Derek.

Boyd et Erica ricanèrent alors qu'Isaac secouait mollement la tête.

-OK, j'ai rien dit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hey mais c'est glacé! Se plaignit Isaac pendant qu'Erica laissait sa fibre artistique s'exprimer sur son torse.

-Quelle chochotte, se moqua Stiles provoquant les ricanements de tous à part ceux du concerné.

Evidemment il se désintéressa bien vite d'Isaac pour reluquer plutôt Derek qui venait de s'asseoir juste en face de lui. Il détournait vivement les yeux dès que l'aîné le voyait faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir régulièrement à la charge.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de lui qu'à cet instant. Rien que son regard le rendait complètement fébrile. Ses yeux, déjà sublimes, avaient encore gagnés en intensité. Il devrait se maquiller plus souvent.

Stiles sentait déjà qu'il cèderait n'importe quand à Derek sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire pour le reconquérir.

Et ça l'énervait.

Ce soir il allait devoir l'éviter pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il se trouve une distraction efficace pour oublier la vision de rêve qu'il lui offrait actuellement.

Lorsqu'Erica l'appela pour s'occuper de lui, Stiles se leva machinalement sans quitter Derek des yeux. Il voulait graver cette image magnifique dans son esprit. La jeune fille pesta soudain.

-Oh zut ! Derek, tu n'aurais pas du maquillage par hasard? J'ai vidé tout mon crayon noir.

Stiles s'apprêtait à se foutre de sa gueule s'il répondait par l'affirmative mais sa réponse le glaça.

-Laura en a peut-être laissé dans la salle de bain. Je vais voir, déclara le leader en se levant.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Oh, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Pas question qu'on utilise sur lui un produit appartenant à _cette_ fille.

Mais comment expliquer ça devant tout le monde ?

Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et se résigna, la mort dans l'âme.

C'était trop injuste.

Derek revint avec ce qui semblait être une trousse de maquillage.

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a ce que tu veux là-dedans, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Erica fouilla dans la trousse et adopta bientôt un air triomphant.

-C'est parfait!

Elle se tourna vers Stiles avec sa nouvelle arme.

-A nous deux maintenant.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux, résigné. Il réprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit le liquide froid sur sa peau. Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que cette chose était entrée en contact avec Laura et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la sentir sur lui. Il savait que c'était puéril mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Je suis sûre que les boucles d'oreilles t'iraient bien, commenta Erica en souriant.

Stiles grimaça.

-Ah non, alors. Même pas en rêve !

-T'as pas le choix, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse.

Le garçon soupira. De toute manière il les enlèverait. Alors, autant lui faire plaisir et la laisser faire. Après tout, exprimer cette facette de sa personnalité auprès de sa bande exclusivement composée de mâles, ne devait pas être chose facile. Aujourd'hui ils étaient ses poupées.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On va se les geler comme ça, commenta Isaac.

Stiles approuva intérieurement alors qu'à ses côtés Boyd et Derek ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid le moins du monde. Même Erica ne paraissait pas gênée malgré sa tenue plus que légère. Isaac et lui étaient-ils donc les seules «_petites natures_ » de la bande?

-Il fera pas froid là-bas, répliqua Erica. En plus avec toutes les filles qui vont vouloir se frotter à vous, ça vous tiendra chaud pendant la soirée !

Isaac ne semblait pas heureux de cette idée et Boyd regarda Erica avec attention, une lueur de désapprobation dans les yeux.

Sa rage, endormie pour l'instant, Stiles se demandait pourquoi les garçons montraient si peu d'enthousiasme à se faire draguer par des hordes de filles. Lui, ça lui ferait plutôt plaisir. Il savait déjà qu'il allait pouvoir se défouler. Pourquoi ne pas passer un bon moment en charmante compagnie si on en avait l'occasion?

-Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille maintenant, dit Boyd. Il doit y avoir assez de monde pour qu'on passe inaperçus.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Stiles les suivit alors qu'ils sortaient, Derek fermant la marche pour pouvoir verrouiller la maison.

Une fois dehors sur le perron, l'hyperactif frissonna et se frotta les bras dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur.

-Tu sais je peux te réchauffer un peu et je peux te prêter un blouson, murmura tendrement Derek contre son oreille en arrivant silencieusement par derrière.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres avec une certaine gêne. Ils étaient bien trop déshabillés tous les deux pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à leur proximité. D'un autre côté il avait clairement senti de la sollicitude dans la démarche de Derek. Il soupçonnait ce dernier de vouloir se faire pardonner son éclat de tout à l'heure, dans la chambre. Son mot d'ordre semblait être devenu « _surtout ne pas brusquer Stiles_ ». Et ça, c'était typiquement l'attitude qui l'énervait. Ben oui quoi, il était pas en sucre. Du coup Derek en devenait moins désirable. Stiles en était plutôt content.

-Dites les gars, vous vous bougez ou quoi !? Les interpella Erica alors que Boyd s'installait derrière elle sur son scooter.

-Ouais, ouais, soupira Derek, entraînant un Stiles frigorifié dans son sillage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles resta bouche bée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'allée des Martin. La villa devait être presque aussi grande que celle de Derek et tout aussi belle. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient très bien entendre le brouhaha des conversations. Les gens criaient pour couvrir la musique qui résonnait dans tout le quartier. L'ambiance avait l'air d'être vraiment d'enfer. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Tout excité, il commença à s'avancer vers la porte mais Derek le retint par le bras.

-T'es fou! S'exclama Isaac. Faut pas passer par l'entrée! Ils vont tout de suite nous refouler.

-Ouais, faut passer par derrière, expliqua Boyd en s'y dirigeant suivi des autres.

Stiles leur emboîta le pas malgré son invitation officielle et entra clandestinement dans le grand jardin plein à craquer. Une foule de lycéens dansait et riait colonisant tout l'espace. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de loin à travers les fenêtres de la villa, l'intérieur devait être aussi bondé que l'extérieur.

Erica se mit à rire et prit aussitôt la main de Boyd pour l'emmener vers le bar.

-Allez, amène-toi, on va se bourrer la gueule! Se réjouit-elle.

Isaac partit à leur suite, laissant Derek et Stiles entre eux. Le cadet vit du coin de l'œil son amant faire un geste dans sa direction, mais il s'esquiva et se glissa dans la foule pour rejoindre l'intérieur, Derek sur ses talons.

L'hyperactif était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa colère refaisait surface. Il était trop frustré. Frustré par son incapacité à communiquer avec Derek. Frustré par les interdits qu'il s'imposait lui-même – de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas le toucher alors que tout son corps lui criait le contraire. Et puis, la manière dont Derek s'y prenait pour tenter de se faire pardonner l'agaçait vraiment au plus haut point

Il savait bien, lui, que tout ce que Derek voulait c'était qu'ils couchent ensemble. Stiles se demandait s'il ne valait donc que ça. Un vulgaire morceau de viande tout juste bon à satisfaire des pulsions sexuelles.

Il scruta la foule à la recherche de Scott ou d'un visage plus ou moins connu, mais il ne connaissait pas grand monde. Il est vrai qu'il vivait toujours dans sa bulle et se sentait un peu perdu. Peu habitué à ce genre de fête et ne sachant pas encore très bien que faire, il se raccrocha à une seule pensée, « _semer Derek_ ». Ce dernier naviguait difficilement à travers la foule mais parvenait malgré tout à le suivre.

Toujours dans le jardin, il regarda sans les voir les décorations luxueuses habillant arbres et buissons. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'estrade, installée tout près de la piscine et entièrement dédiée au DJ. La proximité de la pièce d'eau permettait à l'animateur de la soirée de gratifier les spectateurs d'un spectacle époustouflant, mêlant jets d'eaux synchronisés sur la musique et jeux de lumière sophistiqués. Il s'arracha à ce fascinant spectacle lorsqu'il percuta un Captain America puis une sorcière, avant d'atteindre enfin l'intérieur de la maison. La foule y était encore plus dense.

Il ne faisait même plus attention aux visages, masqués ou non. De toute manière c'était inutile. Il y avait bien trop d'invités pour retrouver qui que ce soit dans cette masse grouillante.

Puis soudain, il se trouva en face d'une zone totalement dégagée au bord de la piste de danse. C'est ainsi que Stiles put la voir.

Magnifique.

Sublime.

Accoudée au bar dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse, une déesse grecque à l'abondante chevelure blonde vénitienne patientait.

La reine de la soirée était là.

Il tenait sa dernière vengeance.

Son ultime vengeance avant d'arrêter tout.

Il entendit derrière lui des protestations. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de comprendre que Derek se frayait sans doute un peu brutalement un chemin dans la foule, accélérant sa progression pour le rattraper. Il devait avoir saisi l'objectif de Stiles. Dans un sursaut, ce dernier se précipita vers la belle apparition et s'accouda au comptoir. Elle se retourna en sentant son verre trembler.

-Hey! Salut ! Tu voulais me voir, non? Dit-il un peu maladroitement, soulevant son loup une fraction de seconde pour se faire reconnaître.

Le regard de Lydia s'illumina et elle l'examina de haut en bas d'un air concupiscent.

-Je te sers un verre? Proposa-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Stiles scruta la foule à la recherche de Derek mais il s'était fait happer par une horde de cinq filles qui paraissaient prêtes à le garder pour elles le plus longtemps possible.

-Oui, volontiers.

Autant profiter de l'occasion. Un verre arriva bientôt devant Stiles qui le prit et en but la moitié d'un seul coup. Il sentit sa gorge chauffer doucement sous l'assaut de l'alcool et sourit.

-Tu as un véritable don pour les fêtes à ce que je vois, complimenta-il assez fort pour couvrir le son de la musique bien trop présent.

Lydia rit et dit quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre.

-Quoi?

Il se pencha pour l'entendre mieux mais elle se contenta de poser une main suggestive sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il oublia totalement Derek et observa la fille plus attentivement. Elle était vraiment superbe ce soir. Et sa tunique blanche la dénudait beaucoup, ne laissant aucune place au doute quant au corps de rêve protégé par le tissu soyeux.

La chaleur monta d'un coup sans prévenir. Stiles se demanda d'où ça venait mais il n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps. L'alcool devait commencer à lui faire de l'effet.

Il posa sa main sur la taille de Lydia qui la saisit pour la faire glisser plus bas. Elle se colla contre son corps et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'aimerais beaucoup monter, pas toi?

Le garçon sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et il hocha la tête, sans voix. Il vida son cocktail d'un trait et la suivit. A sa démarche peu assurée, Lydia paraissait déjà un peu saoule. Mais il s'en fichait.

Un sursaut de lucidité le fit regarder par-dessus son épaule. Derek, toujours prisonnier du groupe de filles, lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable. Stiles crut y déceler une pointe de douleur mais il se dit que son imagination fertile - désireuse de faire souffrir son amant- lui faisait voir ce qu'il voulait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il n'eut le temps de rien penser en entrant dans la chambre que déjà, une bouche gourmande, se plaquait contre la sienne pour un baiser des plus langoureux. Lydia attrapa son masque entre deux doigts et l'ôta du visage de Stiles avant de le jeter par terre. Il glissa les mains dans ses longs cheveux alors qu'elle le tirait par les pans de sa veste jusqu'à son lit.

Elle s'y laissa tomber l'entraînant avec elle puis posa directement ses paumes sur fesses du garçon qui sursauta. On peut dire qu'elle était directe! Il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Même Derek, toujours impatient et souvent passionné, prenait davantage son temps.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à caresser timidement Lydia qui paraissait déjà bien trop éméchée pour prendre la situation avec délicatesse. Elle guida les mains de Stiles jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'elle ondulait contre son bassin avec volupté.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était bien beau de vouloir se venger en provoquant Derek de cette manière, mais maintenant que faire? Son expérience avec les filles était au niveau du zéro absolu et le premier à l'avoir approché intimement le guidait à chaque fois. Il se retrouvait un peu paumé avec Lydia qui... défaisait sa braguette!

Elle le caressa avec langueur et Stiles sentit le désir monter en lui. Ce n'était pas le corps de Derek, bien entendu, mais les courbes féminines de la jeune fille lui plaisaient énormément. Il embrassa la gorge offerte provoquant des gémissements d'impatience. Sa main vint se poser sur une des jambes écartées de Lydia et il caressa la cuisse avec délice jusqu'à passer sous sa robe légère.

Ce soir il perdrait sa virginité.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît! Je suis un gentil saucisson!

Est-ce que quelqu'un a noté le détail important du chapitre? ;p

Merci à tous les followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **wm, Alumette et vh132!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	41. J'ai un talent fou pour sociabiliser

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Martin Solveig - Boys and Girls

-Marilyn Manson - Personnal Jesus

-The Benny Hill Show Theme Tune

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 41: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai un talent fou pour sociabiliser.

_Stiles caressa sa cuisse avec envie jusqu'à passer sous sa robe légère._

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin, son regard croisa celui, embrumé par l'alcool, de Lydia.

Elle était vraiment complètement bourrée, décidément il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Alors il se redressa sans prêter attention aux plaintes de la jeune fille déçue. Celle-ci chercha à le ramener contre elle.

-Reviens, gémit-elle.

-Non, t'es pas en état, refusa Stiles catégorique.

Lydia se releva brusquement, comme pour tenter de le contredire, mais apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je vais gerber, dit-elle, une main devant sa bouche.

L'hyperactif soupira et l'aida à se relever pour rejoindre la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre. Une fois au-dessus des toilettes, Lydia -la reine de promo depuis son arrivée au lycée, la fille la plus populaire et la plus désirée du lycée - commença à rendre toutes ses tripes dans la cuvette.

Stiles l'aidait de son mieux, tenant ses longs cheveux au-dessus de sa tête et la soutenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au début de la fête mais était-ce réellement normal qu'elle soit déjà dans cet état à cette heure-ci? Bizarrement, il avait envie d'en savoir plus... pour l'aider bien sûr. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait de la peine.

Stiles entendit un sanglot étouffé alors qu'elle venait juste d'arrêter de se vider.

-Martin? Appela-t-il, intrigué.

-Aide-moi à me relever, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il s'exécuta docilement, inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda autour de lui. Il trouva un verre sur le lavabo qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche avant de le lui tendre.

Elle le prit à deux mains et but quelques grandes rasades en prenant bien garde à ne pas mouiller sa robe puis le rendit à Stiles qui le remplit une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa aussi la boîte de mouchoirs sur une étagère pour la lui donner. Elle accepta le tout, but de nouveau à grandes gorgées, essuya ensuite les coulures noires de son maquillage. Il l'aida en silence, ne posant aucune question. Puis quand elle eut terminé, elle se prit le visage dans les mains et recommença à pleurer silencieusement.

Stiles resta debout sans savoir comment agir. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire devant quelqu'un qui pleurait. Lui-même ne se souvenait plus comment on l'avait consolé la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. C'était il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Alors il s'assit à côté de Lydia, laissant une petite distance entre eux tout de même. Puis il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon dieu! Souffla l'hyperactif pour lui-même, complètement affolé.

Elle sanglota contre son cou pendant un long moment, mouillant sa peau de ses larmes. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Ne sachant que faire d'autre.

-Pourquoi cette année rien n'est comme avant? Se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Pourquoi... je suis la seule à... ne pas... changer? ...A changer? Je ne veux pas.

Stiles essayait de donner du sens à son discours décousu et entrecoupé de spasmes mais rien ne lui permettait de comprendre ces paroles sans queue ni tête.

-Et pourquoi tout... le monde s'intéresse tant à toi, hein? Tu... peux me l'expliquer? Depuis ton arrivée... tout le monde... ne parle que de toi. Tout le monde. Sans arrêt. Je ne comprends pas.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'elle parlait vraiment de lui? Ou croyait-elle parler à quelqu'un d'autre? Parce que là, il pigeait de moins en moins.

-Euh..., tenta-t-il incertain.

-Même "_lui" _ne parle que de toi. Tous les autres... là-bas parlent de... toi sans arrêt. On s'en fiche... bien, de moi tant que... tu vas bien.

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles? Interrogea Stiles.

Les pleurs déchirants de Lydia redoublèrent et elle s'agrippa des deux mains à la veste de l'adolescent.

-Tu es un fléau. Un... véritable... fléau. Tu vas... tout... foutre en l'air, suffoqua-t-elle.

Stiles comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide.

-Tout ce qu'on a... bâti va... tomber par ta...f...faute. Je te hais! S'emporta-t-elle soudain.

L'hyperactif frissonna. Il ne savait vraiment pas à qui elle pouvait bien adresser ces mots mais il devrait quand même faire attention à lui, au cas où.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille reprirent de plus belle et elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

N'osant plus faire un geste, il la garda dans ses bras un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme puis se détache d'elle-même. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle soutint l'échange avec fierté malgré les traces noires souillant son visage.

-Aide-moi à me préparer à redescendre, commanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse mais ferme.

Stiles roula des yeux puis lui accorda quand même son aide. Il pouvait bien faire ça.

Et il espérait que la prochaine fois qu'il essayerait de coucher avec une fille, celle-ci ne lui ferait pas le même cirque. C'était vexant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles fut stupéfait autant par la volonté de fer de Lydia que par sa capacité à dominer rapidement ses faiblesses. Il lui avait suffi d'avoir sa trousse de maquillage en main pour réussir à camoufler très efficacement les dernières traces de son moment de perdition et reprendre ainsi, visage de marbre et port altier. Le changement était spectaculaire.

Avant de ressortir de la chambre, elle retint Stiles par le bras pour échanger une dernière parole.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter mais je te le demande quand même. Ne parle de ça à personne s'il te plaît, sollicita la jeune fille.

Stiles hocha la tête. Elle, au moins, avait compris sa psychologie. Elle ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre comme Derek le faisait sans arrêt. Du coup il garderait ça pour lui. Même Scott n'en saurait rien.

Peu de temps après elle, il quitta finalement la chambre, non sans avoir vérifié s'il pouvait sortir en toute discrétion. Heureusement, l'étage était déjà occupé par plusieurs couples fort affairés qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

Il redescendit alors tout en consultant l'heure. Il avait dû passer plus d'une demi-heure à consoler Lydia. Au rez-de-chaussée pendant son absence, l'ambiance avait grimpé d'un cran et l'alcool coulait à flots. La plupart des personnes présentes dansaient les unes contre les autres dans un état second et les discussions se faisaient aussi rares que les invités encore sobres.

Stiles se mêla à la foule et observa la silhouette de Lydia apparaître en bas des escaliers. Elle était de nouveau rayonnante et majestueuse. Rien ne laissait penser qu'elle avait pu perdre à ce point ses moyens quelques minutes plus tôt. Stiles admirait la performance. Une telle maîtrise de ses émotions était exceptionnelle. Il aimerait savoir en faire autant.

L'adolescent quitta la jeune fille du regard pour tomber directement dans deux yeux verts d'eau profonds qui le fixaient de loin.

Il stoppa brusquement sa progression. Derek avait certainement surveillé l'escalier depuis son départ avec Lydia. Maintenant il balisait. L'aîné devait se dire qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout. D'un autre côté c'était pas plus mal. Et, malgré ses sentiments partagés entre la satisfaction, le doute et l'anxiété, Stiles resta très calme. Apaisé.

Il voulait toujours faire payer sa duplicité à Derek, mais il était redevenu lui-même. Lydia l'avait calmé. Déjà il n'avait plus de pulsions meurtrières, et puis sa première fois ne devait pas être gâchée juste pour rendre jaloux son amant. D'autres moyens moins extrêmes pourraient suffire à satisfaire sa soif de vengeance.

D'un autre côté, il voulait toujours voir le regard de Derek lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Stiles ne lui appartenait pas et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit alors demi-tour pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son prétendant trop collant et lui. Mais ce dernier le suivait de près.

Soudain Stiles aperçut une abondante chevelure blonde. Il reconnut la tenue en cuir moulante d'Erica et -par chance- ni Boyd ni Isaac n'étaient là pour veiller au grain.

La voilà, son occasion de provoquer Derek. Offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

La jeune fille était un véritable appel à la luxure. Elle dansait sensuellement contre un vampire inconnu qui profitait sans complexe de la situation sous les regards envieux des mâles du voisinage. Mais Stiles arriva, conquérant, sûr de lui, et attrapa Erica par le poignet. Elle se débattit un instant, râlant contre Boyd et Isaac qu'elle rendait responsables de cette interruption, puis elle tourna les yeux vers l'intrus et ils s'illuminèrent.

Le vampire protesta et voulut repousser Stiles mais il abdiqua rapidement alors que la jeune fille attirait son pirate vers elle.

-Je te cherchais, lui susurra-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Je voulais danser avec toi.

-Eh bien te voilà exaucée Erica..., répondit-il en posant ses mains sur la taille fine.

Elle pouffa et Stiles sentit qu'elle n'avait pas dû boire que du jus de fruit. Il vit Derek du coin de l'oeil qui le regardait avec colère.

Il allait peut-être un peu trop loin en utilisant Erica mais il voulait lui marquer l'esprit au fer rouge. Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser son amie sous ses yeux?

Erica commençait à se déhancher tout en restant fermement accrochée à l'hyperactif qui hésitait encore. Il aperçut l'étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de Derek et sut que c'était le moment. Il lui sourit crânement avant de commencer à danser lui aussi, pressant le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien.

Elle se frotta contre lui, sensuelle, provocante.

Puis elle se tourna, colla son dos contre le torse de Stiles, le maintenant contre elle en jouant avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre découvert pour la maintenir contre lui et accentuer le contact.

Elle gloussa en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Stiles et continua à se frotter contre son corps. L'adolescent repéra Boyd et Isaac à travers de la foule. Ils approchaient, semblant chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Sûrement la personne entre ses bras. Il y avait urgence.

Alors il lança un dernier regard provocateur dans la direction où se trouvait Derek l'instant d'avant mais… il n'y était plus. L'espace qu'il occupait était vide.

L'hyperactif se redressa d'un coup, oubliant un instant sa cavalière qui se déhanchait sauvagement contre lui.

Quoi ? Il était parti ! Derek n'était pas resté pour voir le clou du spectacle !

La vengeance de Stiles perdait tout intérêt.

Déçu, il voulut un instant interrompre sa danse mais Erica le retint et il se laissa faire. Bah, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il était venu ici pour s'amuser à la base. Alors, il fallait s'amuser... non ?

Erica tourna la tête dans sa direction, sa bouche frôlant la mâchoire du garçon. Il comprit le message et tourna la tête lui aussi. Sa seconde main vint se poser contre le ventre offert puis il la fit descendre jusqu'au bord de son short en cuir.

Et lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'accorder à la jeune fille ce qu'elle lui demandait, il retrouva Derek dans la foule….

Mais il était accompagné.

Boyd. Isaac.

Il semblait essayer de retenir leur attention pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'eux.

Stiles grogna. Le leader essayait d'éloigner les deux garçons. C'était dommage. Ce serait bien qu'ils regardent un peu par ici. Une belle surprise les y attendait.

Soudain, Derek lui fit face, les deux autres tournant le dos à la scène. Alors Stiles en profita.

Il glissa sa bouche contre la joue d'Erica avant de…

Se faire violemment tirer en arrière. Il essaya de se libérer de l'emprise qui l'entraînait inexorablement, mais l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité rendait ses muscles inopérants. Sa cavalière disparut de sa vue entre les danseurs. Il se sentait vaseux, étourdi par les cris et les mouvements de la foule.

Sans prévenir on le lâcha alors qu'il arrivait dehors. Il se retourna en titubant légèrement afin de découvrir le responsable de son enlèvement, mais il n'y avait personne.

Son ''_sauveur_'' s'était envolé.

Stiles soupira et déambula entre gladiateurs et super-héros tout en cherchant une occupation. Il se sentait vide après avoir échoué une seconde fois dans sa vengeance. Peut-être était-ce un signe? Peut-être devrait-il arrêter d'essayer de faire du mal à Derek, non? Il s'était montré stupide et gamin au possible. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner.

Si c'était encore possible.

Il se dressa donc sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter au-dessus de la foule et il crut apercevoir Scott et Allison un peu plus loin. Ils étaient donc ici, ces deux-là. Lui qui les cherchait tout à l'heure. Oubliant l'incident qui venait de se produire, oubliant sa résolution concernant Derek, Stiles voulut se diriger vers eux pour demander à Scott un entretien en privé. Il devait s'excuser.

Un groupe le bouscula et il tourna sur lui-même. Il vit Boyd et Isaac encadrer Erica et l'emmener loin de la piste de danse car elle devenait vraiment trop tactile.

Hélas Derek n'était pas avec eux. Stiles ne le voyait nulle part. Où était-il donc passé?

-Stiles! Cria une voix furieuse sur sa droite.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment en voyant Derek à deux mètres derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Il allait le sentir passer.

-Merde! Jura-t-il en essayant de se fondre dans la masse pour lui échapper.

Il se tourna plusieurs fois pour voir où en était son poursuivant et ne put retenir un rire en voyant Derek -gêné dans sa progression- s'énerver, trébucher et échapper de justesse à la chute dans la piscine.

Il adorait vraiment faire ça. Jouer avec les nerfs de son grincheux de protecteur.

Mais, alors qu'il regardait derrière lui si son amant le suivait toujours, l'inévitable eut lieu.

Sa maladresse se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il ne vit pas l'obstacle et trébucha…

Sur un cadavre de bouteille.

Glissa sur un ou deux mètres sous le regard affolé de Derek.

Heurta quelqu'un.

Entraîna la personne dans sa chute en s'affalant sur lui.

Les deux corps enchevêtrés entrèrent en collision avec une barre métallique proche de la piscine. Toute l'estrade du DJ en trembla sur ses piliers. Celui que Stiles avait bousculé reprit son équilibre et le pire fut évité.

Sauf que...

… Derek, qui s'était mis à courir pour tenter d'empêcher Stiles de tomber, n'eut pas le temps de freiner et les percuta à son tour de tout son élan et de tout son poids.

Ils tombèrent tous les trois en déchirant une partie du décor qui cachait le dessous de l'estrade et la construction métallique grinça cette fois de manière sinistre.

Stiles vit avec horreur qu'elle s'inclinait anormalement et le DJ descendit à toute allure de son estrade.

Les grandes barres de métal s'approchaient maintenant dangereusement des jambes de Derek, encore désorienté par sa chute imprévue.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Stiles prit son élan pour attraper le bras de son amant et l'arracher in extremis à la trajectoire mortelle de la structure.

Le métal claqua violemment juste aux pieds de Derek.

Les mains crispées sur la veste de Derek, Stiles le tira un peu plus contre lui sans qu'ils ne quittent leur position à demi-couchée, en pleine contemplation du désastre dont ils étaient les responsables involontaires.

Stiles se mit à genoux, gardant la joue de son protecteur collée contre son cœur qui battait la chamade sous l'effet de la peur. Ils assistèrent alors tous les deux, effarés autant qu'impuissants, à l'apothéose. La scène glissait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la piscine.

Les câbles lâchèrent un à un sous la tension, entraînant le plongeon de la sono, des projecteurs et des platines dans un bruit et un remous considérables. De grosses vagues vinrent éclabousser les quelques spectateurs assez téméraires pour être restés près de la piscine.

Lorsque la musique s'éteignit d'un coup, Stiles sut avec certitude qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

De très gros problèmes.

Des cris paniqués résonnèrent dans toute la villa subitement plongée dans l'obscurité alors que le courant venait d'être coupé. Quelqu'un de fort avisé avait dû voir la scène et intervenir en urgence pour prévenir tout risque d'électrocution.

Derek se redressa et quitta les bras de Stiles en se frottant le haut du crâne d'un air perplexe.

-Oups..., chuchota ce dernier en se mordant la lèvre, gêné.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'embarras qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qu'il avait percuté.

Il déglutit avec peine.

Derek tourna également la tête vers celui-ci et Stiles vit son expression changer peu à peu, jusqu'à voir se dessiner sur ses traits ce qui, pour un handicapé des sentiments comme lui, ressemblait le plus à un début de fou rire.

-Putain! S'écria Jackson en se relevant, hébété. Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as vu ce que t'as fait, connard?

Dans toute la villa, la foule était en ébullition. Tout le monde essayait d'avoir de la lumière. Briquets, portables étaient mobilisés. Quelques bougies firent leur apparition. Le brouhaha des conversations ne cessait de croître alors que chacun cherchait à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Les témoins directs de l'accident entre Jackson et Stiles n'étaient pas très nombreux.

-Hale? Interrogea Jackson, incrédule, en reconnaissant Derek dont le masque avait préféré déserter pendant leur chute.

Son expression glissa de la colère à la haine pure.

-Encore toi? Accusa-t-il hors de lui. Putain, c'est toujours vous qui foutez la merde!

A peine quelques secondes plus tard Lydia arrivait, en tant que maîtresse de maison, pour constater le désastre. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état de la piscine, elle posa ses mains sur son visage, horrifiée.

Stiles baissa la tête, coupable.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent alors que l'électricité ne revenait toujours pas.

-La fête est terminé les gars ! Cria un invité au milieu de la foule à l'intérieur de la maison.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement. Et beaucoup choisirent de s'en aller.

Lydia courait entre les gens pour tenter de les retenir. En vain. Sa fête s'était terminée avant l'heure.

Stiles se sentit mal pour elle. Tout était de sa faute.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les proches de Lydia et quelques personnes plus lentes que les autres. C'est bien connu, en cas de naufrage, les rats quittent toujours le navire en premier et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux invités pour abandonner l'endroit, malgré leur nombre et leur état.

Lydia semblait réellement consternée même si elle essayait de donner le change. Il ressentait profondément sa détresse.

A ce degré de nuisance on pouvait plus parler de boulette, on pouvait plus parler de gaffe, on pouvait parler que de catastrophe. Stiles était un fléau. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-On devrait s'éclipser, souffla la voix rauque de Derek contre son oreille le faisant sursauter.

Il hocha la tête et l'aîné l'aida à se relever. A cet instant, Allison et Scott arrivèrent près de Lydia avec des mines paniquées. La jeune Argent prit son amie par les épaules en lui parlant à voix basse pour la réconforter alors que son petit-ami évaluait les dégâts.

Derek et Stiles s'apprêtaient à partir avec les derniers lycéens encore présents, mais Jackson se posta devant eux, bras croisés et le regard assassin.

-Vous croyez vraiment vous en sortir comme ça? Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait.

-C'était un accident, rétorqua Derek.

-Ah ouais? Bien sûr que je vais te croire, cracha Jackson.

-T'es aussi tombé comme une merde donc tu devrais savoir que ce n'était pas volontaire, riposta le motard en serrant l'épaule de Stiles pour le faire reculer, légèrement en retrait derrière lui, au cas où.

Stiles se laissa faire. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la villa ou dans le jardin maintenant. Donc plus d'invités, plus de témoins « _objectifs_ » en tout cas, car il doutait sérieusement de l'impartialité d'Allison ou de n'importe quel membre de la bande de Scott. Pour ce dernier Stiles ne savait pas trop. Il n'avait toujours pas pu s'excuser de son comportement envers lui.

Erica et les deux autres avaient eux aussi disparus. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas au courant de l'origine du désastre, et certainement à cent lieues de se douter que lui-même et leur leader en étaient les responsables involontaires. Ils devaient donc les chercher dans la rue. Et encore, pas sûr, ils étaient peut-être bien trop éméchés pour ça.

En tout état de cause, une chose était sûre, personne ne les chercherait ici.

-Ta gueule, Hale ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Stilinski payera.

Jackson fit craquer ses phalanges et ôta son masque. Stiles se dit que, d'après cette remarque, le petit-ami de Lydia n'avait peut-être pas pigé le rôle tenu –contre son gré- par Derek dans la catastrophe. Il considérait donc le fils du Shérif comme seul responsable.

Derek le repoussa encore une fois pour qu'il soit tout à fait derrière lui, en sécurité.

-Dégage de là, Hale, ou t'auras aussi des emmerdes, et pas des petits c'est moi qui te le dis ! Ordonna Jackson.

-Tu ne lui feras rien, grogna Derek d'une voix menaçante en jetant les accessoires accrochés à sa ceinture sur le côté pour ne pas être dérangé en cas de bagarre.

Scott et Allison savaient bien se battre et ils observaient la scène aux côtés de Lydia. Ils pouvaient intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

-T'as une idée au moins de ce que ce matos a pu coûter? Questionna Jackson.

-Et tu crois que fracasser la gueule de Stilinski va te rembourser tes trucs? Tu vas juste te mettre le shérif à dos. Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je m'occuperai de te rembourser.

Jackson releva un sourcil en prenant une position moins agressive.

-Tu joues dans la diplomatie toi maintenant? Ou t'es juste devenu une chiffe molle?

Derek serra les poings.

-Je voudrais juste éviter que cette histoire tourne au bain de sang.

Jackson voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Lydia l'interrompit.

-Jackson. Laisse-les partir.

Sa voix était sèche et ferme malgré les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Elle semblait estimer que son anniversaire était définitivement fichu et qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de se bastonner en plus.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, poursuivit la jeune fille.

Sa voix tremblait et Stiles se sentit encore plus bouleversé. Il la revit, si perdue, si désespérée, moins d'une heure auparavant et s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir gâché sa fête par-dessus le marché. Il ne voulait vraiment pas ça. Il n'avait pas fait exprès.

-Mais-, protesta Jackson.

-Laisse-les partir. S'il te plaît.

Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta le jardin la tête haute. Allison la suivit immédiatement avec un air inquiet.

Scott, de son côté, ne bougeait pas et se contentait de les observer. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il paraissait très las, avant de faire demi-tour lui aussi.

Stiles comprit qu'il l'avait déçu.

Deux fois. En une seule journée.

C'était beaucoup.

C'était trop.

Jackson soupira de frustration et se décala. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Arrivés assez loin de la maison Martin, Derek se permit un petit rire plutôt surprenant étant donné son caractère et la gravité de l'incident.

-Y avait vraiment que toi pour faire une boulette pareille. On a eu chaud et ça risque de nous retomber dessus plus tard mais c'était vraiment du grand Stiles. Oh, mon dieu, la tronche de Martin!

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin et constata qu'il continuait à sourire, visiblement très amusé par la situation. Désappointé par cette réaction qui était loin d'être compatissante, il accéléra le pas pour le dépasser.

-Hey, tu me fais encore la gueule? Interrogea l'aîné en le rattrapant.

-Oui, mentit Stiles de mauvaise humeur tout en apercevant la moto de Derek garée un peu plus loin.

-Bon, et pourquoi tu m'en veux cette fois-ci? Soupira Derek en attrapant Stiles par le poignet.

Quand se lasserait-il de poser cette question ? Stiles, lui, n'aurait jamais tenu si longtemps. Y a belle lurette qu'il aurait lâché l'affaire. Derek était tenace.

A moins qu'il ne tienne vraiment beaucoup à lui?

-C'est bon je te dis, répondit-il moins agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lâche-moi les basques...

-Pas question. Et puis d'abord, regarde-moi.

Derek força Stiles à se retourner. Il affichait une expression coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ce n'est pas par rapport à moi que tu as un problème. Je le vois bien.

L'hyperactif soupira et baissa les épaules sous le poids de la culpabilité tout en gardant son regard fixé loin, derrière Derek.

-J'ai gâché son anniversaire, avoua-t-il.

-Et tu culpabilises? C'est stupide, affirma Derek. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident.

-Mais j'ai quand même fait annuler la fête. Elle avait l'air tellement triste...

Derek soupira.

-Eh bien... T'as pas un cœur de pierre finalement, souffla l'aîné alors que son sourire revenait légèrement_._

Stiles croisa les bras, toujours énervé, puis il se remit en route d'un pas décidé.

-Ne te rends pas malade pour une connerie comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien.

-Je le sais très bien, bouda l'hyperactif, borné. Mais je fais ce que je veux.

-Oh oui, ça, je sais..., répondit Derek dans un souffle las. Bon, j'imagine que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ce soir, si?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement en silence et Derek l'attrapa malgré tout par la nuque pour l'approcher de lui.

-Il faut quand même que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Je ne te ferai aucune remarque sur ce que tu as fait cette nuit avec Martin ou même avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais n'utilise plus jamais Erica pour te venger de moi ou essayer de me rendre jaloux. Pas elle.

Stiles n'en avait plus l'intention. Derek n'avait pas besoin de l'avertir. Pourtant il répondit avec aplomb mais sans animosité.

-Si c'est la seule avec laquelle ça semble te toucher alors pourquoi arrêterais-je?

C'était sa dernière provocation. Il n'en voulait plus vraiment à Derek… pour l'instant. Il savait, en s'engageant dans cette relation, à quoi il devait s'attendre, il s'en rendait enfin compte.

Les règles du jeu étaient simples pourtant.

Il ne devait plus lui en vouloir de préférer Laura à lui. Il était le bouche-trou quand Laura n'était pas là. Mais en compensation, il pouvait quand même avoir un peu d'attention sincère de son amant.

-Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas que tu te serves d'elle, répondit Derek. On l'a déjà trop fait par le passé. Laisse-la en dehors de tes règlements de compte.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres devant les remontrances de l'aîné. Honteux, il baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse pris en faute pour un caprice.

-Mouais. Je sais, abdiqua-t-il. J'ai un peu perdu les pédales depuis hier. Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Derek resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? D'abord il lui faisait des reproches et ensuite il l'embrassait plus tendrement encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait?

Il ne le comprenait définitivement pas.

Derek accentua la tendre pression et Stiles ferma les yeux à peine une seconde. Juste le temps que son prétendant ne recule à nouveau son visage et ne pose son front contre le sien.

-Tu n'as rien fait avec elle, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Avec Lydia ? Non. Rien du tout, avoua Stiles à mi-voix. J'ai pas pu.

Derek pencha le visage de côté et embrassa le cadet à nouveau. Stiles sentit son cœur faire plusieurs loupés devant tant de douceur, et il frissonna de la tête aux pieds avant que Derek ne se recule soudain avec un regard étrangement vigilant. Comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

Enfin Stiles les entendit. Les sirènes qui approchaient du quartier. Il sursauta. Quelqu'un avait dû appeler la police. Son père faisait probablement partie de l'escouade qui arrivait en toute _discrétion_.

-On va avoir des problèmes avec Whittemore, dit Derek en soupirant. Faut quand même que je te le dise au moins une fois, même si ça sert à rien : si tu ne m'avais pas fuis comme ça, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Stiles gémit plaintivement. Ce baiser, c'était trop beau pour que ça puisse durer ! Il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu se taire et continuer à l'embrasser comme s'il l'appréciait réellement, non ? Il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse un dernier reproche pour équilibrer la balance.

-Ouais. Je suis au courant. Maintenant, va falloir assumer.

-En plus, il va sûrement vouloir se venger. Il faudra faire attention, prévint l'aîné.

-Ouais. Je sais, souffla Stiles découragé. Je sais...

Arrêterait-il un jour de se faire des ennemis?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Stiles l'a pas fait! Vous êtes rassurés? xD Vous devez me connaître maintenant, non? Je vous fais peur et tout mais au fond je suis une grande guimauve romantique :D (Gare à ceux qui sont pas d'accord xD)

Bref, le prochain chapitre sera plus calme. Il ne se passera pas grand-chose d'important, mais un peu de douceur et de paix devraient vous être bénéfique. En plus il faut que je me rattrape un peu de toutes les horreurs que je vous ai faites subir et que je vais vous faire subir après. Normalement il devrait bien vous plaire. :)

Merci à vous tous! Cette fiction a dépassé les 1100 reviews!

Merci à tous les followers, favoris (140 wow merci!) et reviews! Merci à **Axou, unePatateSauvage, Celia, Alumette, Mimily et Guest!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	42. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ça

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Moulin rouge - La complainte de la butte

-Mika - Boum boum boum

-Queen - I was born to love you

-Cendrillon - C'est ça l'amour (oui je saiiiiiiiis ! C'est bizarreeee!)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 42: Si tu savais à quel point... Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ça.

_Le lendemain..._

Frigorifié par le vent gelé de mars, Stiles ouvrit à la hâte la porte du hangar avant de s'engouffrer au ''_chaud_'' et de refermer le battant de métal derrière lui.

-Quel temps de merde, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Il souffla et un nuage de condensation se forma devant sa bouche.

-A quoi ça sert d'être à l'intérieur s'il fait plus froid que dehors? Se questionna-t-il en restant les bras ballants dans l'entrée.

Il fouilla l'endroit du regard à la recherche de n'importe quel meuble susceptible de préserver des choses de l'humidité ambiante. Il trouva son bonheur près du ''lit'' de Derek. Enfin... Pouvait-il dire ''_leur_'' lit?

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage à cette pensée et il se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers l'espèce de commode délabrée qu'il avait repérée. Il y déposa un grand sac de sport qu'il ouvrit pour en extraire trois épaisses couvertures qui atterrirent pêle-mêle sur le matelas, ensuite il prit la boîte de préservatifs gentiment offerte par son père et la rangea dans un des tiroirs.

Après quoi, il récupéra dans un second sac toutes les réserves de nourriture qu'il avait apportées et les fourra dans d'autres tiroirs du même meuble. Il tenait quand même à un minimum de salubrité. Et pour lui, salubrité était synonyme de "_Bouffe_". D'autant que, la plupart du temps, Derek et lui avaient des activités plutôt sportives et qu'il valait mieux avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour reprendre des forces.

Il posa son pot de pâte à tartiner bien en évidence, accompagné de quelques cuillères qu'il avait discrètement volées dans la cuisine de son père.

-C'est pas un vol puisque c'est à moi... Enfin... Pas vraiment à moi mais...

Stiles secoua la tête pour arrêter de parler tout seul et il déposa un stock conséquent de paquets de mouchoirs et de lingettes lavantes à côté du tout.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre à peu près bien.

Ses sacs vides furent expédiés vite fait dans un coin et Stiles se déshabilla entièrement avant d'aller s'enfouir, bien emmitouflé dans les couvertures qu'il avait apportées. Il espérait juste que Derek arriverait très vite pour le réchauffer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un grincement réveilla Stiles de sa semi-somnolence et il aperçut Derek qui entrait dans la pièce. C'était pas trop tôt!

-J'ai failli attendre, commenta-t-il taquin depuis son nid douillet.

Les trois couvertures s'étaient révélées très efficaces finalement.

Derek sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers le lit d'où émergeait maintenant la tête ébouriffée de Stiles. Ce dernier rit doucement, ravi d'avoir réussi à surprendre son motard préféré et il se frotta le bout du nez qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à se refroidir hors de l'abri des couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda l'aîné en s'empressant de venir à sa rencontre.

Il semblait étonné, certes, mais agréablement. C'était un bon point.

-Je voulais te voir. Et puis je voulais aussi me faire pardonner pour te faire sans arrêt tourner en bourrique volontairement ou non.

-La plupart du temps je crois que c'est quand même volontairement, rectifia Derek en souriant.

Il baissa la tête en sentant quelque chose contre le bout de son pied et il écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde avant de sourire un peu plus.

-Dis-moi, serais-tu par hasard, peu habillé sous ces couvertures?

-Tu peux venir vérifier si tu veux, proposa Stiles avec un regard malicieux. A moins que tu préfères réfléchir au sens de la vie tout seul dans ton coin...

Derek sembla hésiter un moment se tenant le menton d'un air pensif sous le regard faussement offusqué de Stiles.

-Je pense que la première option est un peu plus intéressante, conclut l'aîné en enlevant son blouson.

-Un peu?

-A peine, confirma Derek en ôtant son t-shirt lentement.

Stiles observa le petit strip-tease improvisé avec enthousiasme en commentant chaque étape jusqu'à ce que son amant se retrouve nu comme un ver et demande l'asile de ses couvertures.

-Lahey et moi, on est vraiment les seuls qui souffrons du froid? Interrogea Stiles en accueillant Derek tout contre lui.

-Vous avez plus de points communs que tu ne le crois, commenta simplement le motard en volant un baiser au cadet. Ton visage est glacé.

-A qui la faute? Rétorqua l'hyperactif en frottant son nez contre le cou de l'aîné.

Derek sourit et obligea Stiles à quitter sa position assise pour finir dos contre le matelas.

-Viens, on va réfléchir au sens de la vie tous les deux, se moqua Derek en embrassant la clavicule, soumise à son regard de prédateur.

-J'ai hâte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles murmura le prénom de son amant alors qu'il frémissait sous ses douces caresses. Il était au paradis.

Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser mieux que le contact rugueux des joues de Derek contre sa nuque, mieux que ses mains légèrement calleuses sur son ventre, mieux que le contact soyeux et brûlant de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

L'immense salle insalubre soumise aux courants d'air, le son à peine étouffé de la pluie sur les carreaux brisés, le clapotis régulier et rassurant des gouttes d'eau sur le béton nu du sol, il était là son paradis.

L'atmosphère était emplie des sensations ouatées et tièdes qui régnaient toujours après l'amour et de ce silence velouté, que même le plus jeune des deux amants n'oserait briser pour rien au monde.

Le roulement lointain de l'orage n'y changea rien. Stiles se sentait à l'abri, où qu'il soit, tant qu'il était ainsi dans les bras de Derek. C'était idiot, sans doute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un incurable romantique dans des instants comme celui-là.

Hélas, le bruit feutré d'une sonnerie de téléphone brisa la bulle qu'ils avaient formée autour d'eux et Derek soupira.

-Tu devrais décrocher, marmonna Stiles, bien calé contre l'épaule de son amant.

-Pas maintenant. Si c'est vraiment urgent ils rappelleront. Je préfère m'occuper de ce qui est important en priorité.

L'hyperactif sourit doucement et se lova plus étroitement contre Derek qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Stiles remonta prudemment la couverture sur eux et soupira de contentement. Si seulement ce genre de moment pouvait être moins rare.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent, murmura-t-il.

-C'est tout ce que je demande depuis le début, glissa Derek distraitement le regard plongé dans le vide au-dessus de lui. Et c'est pour ça que tu as ta propre clé...

-Bon alors, je propose "_trois nuits par semaine"_, plaisanta l'hyperactif en fredonnant la chanson.

-Je vais pas tenir...

-T'es pas si vieux que ça. Si on compte quatre orgasmes par soirée ça fait pas grand-chose en une semaine, se moqua le cadet.

Il imaginait sans peine Derek en train de rouler des yeux en réaction à sa boutade.

-Nan, sans blaguer cette fois, reprit Stiles. Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. On pourra pas se voir tous les soirs de toute façon. Surtout que Reyes, Lahey et Boyd voudront certainement encore organiser des trucs.

-Je vais les envoyer balader tout simplement, assura Derek. Comme ça ils arrêteront un peu de me faire chier avec_ leurs _histoires de cul.

-De quoi tu parles? Questionna immédiatement Stiles en se redressant sur un coude pour pouvoir dévisager son voisin de lit avec curiosité. Tu connais les raisons de leur dispute?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré tout.

-Ils ont essayé vaguement de m'expliquer mais je n'ai pas tout saisi. Ils ne voulaient pas me dire clairement quel était le problème mais je crois avoir compris que c'était une histoire de baise.

-Quand tu dis ''_baise_'' tu veux dire sentiments, c'est ça? Répliqua Stiles pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux son amant qu'il considérait comme un handicapé émotionnel.

-Ouais, je pense que c'est une connerie de ce genre, grommela Derek pensif. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils essayaient de me faire passer comme message mais je crois que tu faisais aussi partie du problème.

Stiles se figea un instant pour réfléchir au sens de la phrase et à ses implications.

-Tu penses qu'ils savent pour nous? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Bah, non. Et puis, si c'était le cas, je vois pas pourquoi ils se seraient disputés entre eux et pas avec moi.

-Peut-être que si, tenta Stiles en pleine réflexion. S'il y a deux camps. Il pourrait y avoir ceux qui sont d'accord et ceux qui n'acceptent pas.

-Ils m'en auraient parlé directement pour me tirer les vers du nez s'ils avaient des soupçons. Ils ne sont pas du genre à comploter derrière le dos des gens. Enfin pas derrière le mien en tout cas.

-Mais tu as bien entendu les remarques qu'ils ont faites la dernière fois..., insista le cadet. Juste avant de se disputer, ils ont parlé de...

-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Mais ce n'était qu'une remarque en l'air. Ils n'ont pas vraiment quelque chose contre. C'est seulement une expression.

-Ben moi, j'aime pas ce genre de réflexe à la con, rétorqua Stiles mécontent. Je sais que pour beaucoup c'est un réflexe de dire ''_ça fait tapette_'' ou ''_espèce de pd_'' mais ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le fait que c'est plus intelligent.

-Allons, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, le réconforta Derek en l'enlaçant plus fortement. Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre que c'est des conneries. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre, c'est tout. Alors autant ignorer les cons et vivre comme on peut.

Stiles souffla et changea de position pour se coucher entre les jambes de Derek puis croisa ses bras sur le torse de celui-ci, lui attribuant la fonction d'oreiller, enfin il posa son menton contre ses poignets pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as convaincu. Mais je sais pas si j'arriverai aussi bien que toi à encaisser ce genre de remarque indéfiniment.

-Elles ne m'atteignent pas, avoua Derek en glissant ses mains jusqu'aux reins de l'hyperactif. Après tout je ne suis pas vraiment gay à l'origine. Tu es le seul mec avec qui j'ai... ce genre de relation.

-Tu es Stilesexuel? Proposa le plus jeune.

L'aîné sourit et hissa Stiles pour qu'il soit installé sur lui plus confortablement.

-Peut-être...

Stiles sourit à son tour et se pencha pour embrasser chastement son amant.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, chuchota-t-il. Tu peux me le dire si tu ne peux plus te passer de moi et de mon corps de rêve.

Derek arqua un sourcil.

-Corps de rêve?

-C'était méchant ça, rit Stiles en tapotant mollement la poitrine de Derek faute d'avoir assez de marge de manœuvre pour le frapper réellement. J'ai commencé des cours de sport, exprès pour avoir plus de muscles.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit il y a environ huit mois que tu serais bientôt aussi musclé que Schwarzeneger?

-Comment tu peux te rappeler de ça franchement, marmonna l'hyperactif.

-Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis notre rencontre, riposta Derek sûr de lui. Surtout les ''Oh ouiii-''

Par réflexe, Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser un peu brutal dans sa précipitation.

-Je crois que c'est bon. T'as gagné. Je suis sûr que t'as raison. T'es le plus fort voilà, abdiqua le cadet gêné pour qu'il ne recommence pas. Ne refais jamais ça. Espèce de dindonneau maléfique.

-Tu veux bien me faire taire encore une fois alors? Demanda Derek avec un sourire en coin.

Stiles roula des yeux avant d'obtempérer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles entrouvrit les yeux encore à moitié endormi et pencha la tête sur le côté pour admirer le visage pensif de Derek qui caressait distraitement son dos. Il paraissait soucieux. L'hyperactif se demandait à quoi il réfléchissait.

-Ça va? S'enquit-il d'une voix pâteuse en appuyant du bout de l'index entre les deux sourcils froncés.

-Ouais, marmonna Derek en quittant son air inquiet pour reprendre sa neutralité habituelle.

-Alors pourquoi t'as cette vilaine ride du lion? Tu as des problèmes?

-Plein.

-Mais y en a un qui te turlupine plus que les autres en ce moment apparemment, remarqua Stiles. Si c'est privé je te promets que j'en parlerai à personne.

-Ce n'est pas privé. C'est juste... Je me demande quand la police va venir nous chercher des noises à cause d'hier soir.

-Si ce n'est que ça, souffla Stiles en se détendant immédiatement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Martin n'a pas porté plainte. Elle n'a pas voulu et elle n'aurait pas pu même si elle avait voulu d'ailleurs.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi?

-Facile, j'ai écouté _involontairement_ une conversation de mon père au téléphone ce matin, confia Stiles en riant doucement.

-T'es une vraie petite fouine en réalité, ricana Derek. Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu d'autre? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas porter plainte?

-Parce que l'installation n'était pas conforme aux règles de sécurité. Juridiquement elle est fautive. Tous les frais seront pour elle.

-Je vais les payer, affirma l'aîné. Je lui dois bien ça.

-Et comment tu vas faire? Tu te rends compte du prix que ça doit coûter? Tu crois vraiment que ton oncle sera d'accord?

-Je suis majeur, je te rappelle. Je fais ce que je veux de ma fortune.

-Ta fortune, carrément? Répéta Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Tu te prends pour un millionnaire?

Derek le regarda avec étonnement et perplexité pendant un moment.

-Mais j'en suis un, dit-il.

-Ah?

-Comment crois-tu que je puisse vivre dans un manoir de cette taille ou que mon oncle puisse avoir une voiture comme ça? Et encore, il en a une dizaine d'autres du même genre. Sans compter toutes les parts que nous avons dans différentes grosses sociétés et le fait qu'on possède à peu près le quart de la ville. Tu devrais te remettre à jour, se moqua Derek. Si on combine la fortune des membres de ma famille on atteint facilement les environs d'une centaine de millions.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir échangé de rôle avec Martin, commenta Stiles. Je suis Cendrillon et je me tape le prince héritier.

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

-Eh bien... Si notre histoire vire au conte de fée, je sens que ça va être drôle. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, c'est pas moi qui porte la robe. Moi je suis le preux chevalier sur son fidèle destrier.

-Si tu veux me chevaucher je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, susurra Derek en le fixant avec excitation. Ça me plairait même assez. Même carrément en fait.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, claironna Stiles en se redressant sur ses genoux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'esclaffa en voyant les yeux ronds de Derek lorsqu'il sortit sa collation de midi de la vieille commode.

-Tu veux des chips?

-D'où tu sors tout ça? Demanda l'aîné, affichant le même air qu'un enfant qui voit un lapin sortir du chapeau d'un magicien.

-J'ai apporté des réserves. C'est pas un scoop si je t'avoue que j'aime bien avoir le ventre plein.

Le regard de Derek devint pervers et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire une obscénité, Stiles lui colla son bien le plus précieux entre les mains.

-Tiens je te lègue momentanément mon pot de Nutella, fais-en bon usage.

-Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu me dises ça, fit remarquer Derek en dévissant le couvercle. Tu as pris du pain aussi?

-T'es fou! Je le bouffe à la barbare moi! S'exclama Stiles. Juste les doigts et pour les cas vraiment extrêmes, la cuillère.

-C'est pas l'inverse... normalement? Interrogea l'aîné qui paraissait vraiment amusé par le comportement de l'hyperactif.

-Pas avec moi! Mais faut comprendre, ça cache une logique tout à fait explicable dit-il, plongeant derechef son index dans le pot.

Il continua à babiller des explications sans queue ni tête pour que Derek connaisse bien le pourquoi du comment tout en mangeant sans discontinuer les différentes friandises qu'il avait apportées.

Derek lui, restait muet et ne mangeait rien, se contentant de rester couché sur le flanc, la tête reposant contre sa paume, alors qu'il dévorait des yeux la bête curieuse présente à ses côtés. Stiles profitait de ce moment, bien plus que l'aîné ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait l'attention pleine et entière de Derek. Il jubilait devant sa fascination, devant son regard intense, devant son expression possessive. En cet instant magique, personne d'autre que Stiles ne pourrait occuper sa pensée. Il était le seul.

Alors il blaguait, il parlait sans pause, il batifolait avec plaisir en ne quittant pas une seule fois les yeux de Derek. Et il se réjouissait au moindre sourire de son amant taciturne, enfin heureux de profiter de sa bonne humeur.

Après avoir testé la méthode forte, pourquoi ne pas essayer la méthode douce pour gagner l'exclusivité de Derek? Ça semblait bien plus efficace et c'était beaucoup plus agréable pour tous les deux.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles se rendit compte que l'aîné ne quittait pratiquement plus son pot de pâte à tartiner des yeux.

-Tiens, t'en veux? Proposa Stiles. C'est super bon. T'en as déjà mangé j'imagine?

-Bah, non. Je suis pas trop fan de tout ce qui est sucré, répondit Derek.

-Mais c'est pas une sucrerie comme les autres. Ça c'est un classique. Faut absolument que tu goûtes. En plus je vois bien que t'en as envie depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas vraiment ça qui me fait envie, avoua le motard d'une voix rauque.

Stiles releva un sourcil avant de plonger son doigt dans le chocolat et de le mettre dans sa bouche. Il vit le regard de Derek s'illuminer alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il fixait avec concupiscence depuis tout à l'heure.

-T'es sûr que tu n'en veux pas? Provoqua-t-il, suçant consciencieusement son doigt pour en ôter toute trace de chocolat.

Derek plissa les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il se redressa d'un coup et attrapa la main tentatrice de l'hyperactif pour l'éloigner du pot.

-Tu préfères le manger sur autre chose? Plaisanta Stiles.

Le regard de Derek changea et l'hyperactif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le matelas, dominé par le monstre qu'il venait de créer. Derek prit le pot de Nutella dans sa main et son petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres informa Stiles sur ses projets _culinaires_.

-Non, arrête t'es fou, ça va coller atrocement et on va être tout poisseux! Refusa l'hyperactif en gigotant pour échapper à son tyran.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le réconforta Derek. J'ai vu tout à l'heure que tu avais judicieusement apporté de quoi nettoyer tout ça quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Rit Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ouais, 'Pa, je suis chez un ami.

-''_Tu aurais pu me le dire à l'avance au lieu de me laisser m'inquiéter_'', reprocha le shérif.

-Désolé, s'excusa Stiles en se retenant de gémir alors que Derek s'amusait à lui embrasser toute la longueur du dos. J'y ai pas pensé.

-''_Je m'en suis rendu compte, figure-toi! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois._''

Couché sur le ventre, bien confortablement enfoui entre les oreillers, l'adolescent était à la merci de son amant qui s'appliquait consciencieusement à le faire craquer.

En effet, cet irrésistible salaud avait entrepris de caresser sensuellement les fesses de Stiles tout en dévorant de baisers sa colonne vertébrale.

-Hum hum, oui..., acquiesça Stiles en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter le faire une boulette. Et sinon, c'est tout?...Bon,... alors on se voit... ce soir.

Il savait pertinemment que sa respiration irrégulière hachait malencontreusement les phrases et il priait pour que son père ne se pose pas de questions. Il voulut raccrocher parce qu'il devenait clairement impossible d'empêcher sa voix de le trahir.

-''_Attends!_'' S'exclama le shérif à l'autre bout du fil. ''_Je ne t'appelais pas que pour ça_.''

L'hyperactif jura par tous les dieux lorsque Derek suréleva son bassin pour avoir un meilleur accès afin d'_approfondir_ son jeu.

-O-Oui?, glapit Stiles en mordant le dos de son majeur.

-''_Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé la fête pour toi hier soir._''

-T-Très bi-en, haleta l'adolescent en se reprenant immédiatement. C'était géni-Aah...le.

-''_Euh, Stiles, ça va? Tu as une voix bizarre..._'', questionna l'adulte soupçonneux.

-Nan, c'est OK. Tout va bien. Réussit-il à lâcher à peu près normalement.

-''_J'ai eu un appel ce matin..._''

Stiles enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller en écoutant vaguement ce que son père lui disait alors qu'il avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas réagir trop bruyamment à ce que Derek lui faisait subir. Il gémit faiblement pendant que son amant sadique ne se souciait pas une seule seconde de l'embarras dans lequel il le mettait. Il le dévorait sans état d'âme, ne lui accordant aucun répit, ne lui laissant pas un instant l'occasion d'oublier ce qui se passait derrière lui. Et pratiquement _en lui_ d'ailleurs, étant donnée la curiosité de la langue aventureuse de Derek.

-''... _Tu en dis quoi?_'' Demanda enfin le shérif après un long monologue dont Stiles n'avait pas intégré un traître mot.

-J-J'en sais...rien! s'écria-t-il au bord du gouffre. On peut...pas- peut pas...

-''_J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Maintenant_'', affirma catégoriquement son père.

-Question? Supplia presque l'hyperactif alors que sa voix flanchait. Ta quest-

C'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. La bouche gourmande de Derek et sa langue taquine allaient bientôt avoir raison de lui. Il ne voulait pas jouir avec son père au téléphone.

Le shérif soupira dans le combiné.

-''_Je te demandais si tu savais quelque chose sur la fête d'hier soir et le problème qu'il y a eu.'_'

-Oui, non, je- je- Oh mon dieu! Je t'en supplie arrête! Quémanda Stiles d'une voix suppliante.

En guise de réponse, Derek attrapa ses cuisses d'autorité et les ramena vers lui hâtivement. Ses cheveux courts effleurèrent la chute de rein du cadet qui laissa son portable tomber. Ce dernier glissa du bord du matelas et fut vite oublié. Stiles hoqueta alors que Derek s'occupait maintenant des deux autres parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Il suffoqua en sentant son seuil limite proche d'être atteint.

Derek le titilla avec plus d'ardeur encore alors qu'il savait que Stiles ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il le pelota plus vivement et le cerveau de Stiles découvrit des étoiles.

Il geignit piteusement lorsque Derek l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même et il ne put que subir en espérant que son amant allait se montrer charitable pour une fois et le laisser atteindre l'orgasme rapidement.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être dans ses plans.

Stiles ne pouvait que quémander vainement en faisant tout pour ne pas entendre les bruits extrêmement obscènes et excitants de succion entre ses jambes.

-Oh putain, je te hais! Maudit-il en se cambrant.

Derek rit discrètement et Stiles n'y tint plus. Il se libéra dans la main de l'aîné en retenant son cri contre sa propre paume maltraitée par ses dents.

Exténué par l'effort, il resta dans la même position alors que Derek remontait lentement vers sa nuque en marquant plusieurs zones de sa peau pâle avec ses canines joueuses.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, Stiles eut un éclair de lucidité et tâtonna sur le sol à la recherche de son portable.

-Oh merde...

Il n'avait pas raccroché. Son père avait tout entendu.

Paniqué, il coupa la communication en crispant les doigts sur son téléphone.

-Merde, se plaignit-il en laissant son front tomber contre son avant-bras. Je suis trop con. Putain la honte.

Derek ricana, en terminant un tout dernier suçon, puis il embrassa l'épaule découverte de son jeune amant.

-Tu lui as offert un concert gratuit.

Stiles voulut le frapper pour le punir mais à la place un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.

-Dis, je peux pas venir habiter chez toi, au manoir? Demanda-t-il. Ou même ici, ça m'irait... Je ne veux plus _jamais_ retourner chez moi. C'est trop la honte.

-Mais non, va, t'inquiète. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça arrive, le réconforta Derek dont le ton hilare ne laissait aucun doute quant à son absence flagrante de compassion. Et puis, imagine! Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Ah oui tu crois ça, toi? Rétorqua Stiles, désabusé.

-Et comment! Il aurait pu... nous _voir_.

L'hyperactif frissonna de la tête aux pieds avec horreur. Ça aurait été une abomination. Il se serait immédiatement acheté un billet d'avion pour se cacher au fond d'un trou le plus loin possible de toute civilisation.

-Arrête de dire des horreurs pareilles, reprocha-t-il en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Derek. Sinon je vais faire des cauchemars.

L'aîné sourit contre sa nuque et remonta la couverture sur eux.

-Je serai là pour te les faire oublier, murmura-t-il.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek tira sur le sweat de l'hyperactif pour lui dégager la tête et prit brièvement possession de ses lèvres. Stiles baissa les bras et aida à son tour l'aîné à s'habiller sans oublier de partager quelques bécots entre chaque vêtement mis.

Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de mettre sa première chaussure quand Derek décida de lui enlacer brusquement la taille pour le ramener sur le lit.

-Mais enfin, laisse-moi mettre mes shoes, rit Stiles. Et puis arrête, tu me chatouilles!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sensible, taquina le motard en continuant à pianoter un rythme imaginaire sur la taille et le ventre du cadet. C'est fou ça.

L'hyperactif réussit enfin à enfiler sa deuxième chaussure et il fourra les lacets contre son talon, ayant la flemme de les attacher correctement.

-Demain soir tu viendras? Demanda Derek en le laissant se relever.

-Peut-être, répondit évasivement le plus jeune. On verra si t'es sage pendant la journée.

-Je serai doux comme un agneau, juré.

-Ne jure pas ou tu le regretteras demain lorsque tu voudras faire une connerie.

Derek sembla y réfléchir un instant puis il se leva lui aussi de leur lit.

-OK. Je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien. Ça te va mieux?

-Ça a le mérite d'être honnête au moins. Je préfère, confia Stiles en souriant.

-Très bien. On verra bien demain comment je m'en sortirai.

Stiles observa la place qu'ils avaient occupée toute la journée l'un contre l'autre et son visage rayonnant se fendit d'un grand sourire. Ils avaient passé une journée entière à faire l'amour et à se marrer sans qu'une seule dispute d'aucune sorte ne vienne obscurcir ce moment à deux.

C'était un jour parfait.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du hangar et son propriétaire ferma les portes à clé avant de suivre Stiles en bas des escaliers.

-Tu es garé vers où? Demanda-t-il.

-Le même endroit que la dernière fois, répondit Stiles.

-Ai-je le droit de t'y accompagner?

-Tu peux même me donner le bras si tu veux, plaisanta l'hyperactif en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il s'agrippa au bras replié de son protecteur et s'appuya contre lui.

-Je ne suis pas ton déambulateur non plus, fit remarquer l'aîné taquin.

-Tu serais le plus beau et le plus sexy des déambulateurs si tu décidais de choisir cette voie professionnelle, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Tu dis souvent des choses de mec bourré même quand t'es sobre.

-C'est un talent caché que je cultive depuis des années, répondit Stiles.

-Tu devrais t'en trouver des plus intelligents franchement...

-Hey!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Le moment de vérité, souffla Stiles pour lui-même en s'arrêtant devant le salon.

-Stiles, tu es rentré? Demanda le shérif en se tournant vers lui. Ah, mais quelle question. Vu tes activités ça doit être le cas.

Bouché bée, l'adolescent fixa son père avec des yeux ronds alors que l'homme souriait. Il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il venait de dire? _Vraiment? _Son père... Qui pratiquait le double langage, à connotation...sexuelle. Rahh il y croyait pas!

Les mains de l'hyperactif devinrent moites alors que son visage se colorait d'un joli rouge tomate.

-J'ai oublié de raccrocher, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents et en baissant le regard.

-J'ai entendu ça, se moqua le shérif. Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as passé une bonne journée puisque je crois déjà en connaître la réponse. Tu as faim?

-Des fois je comprends mieux de qui je tiens le plus, maugréa l'adolescent en se frottant la nuque. T'es gênant franchement.

-Désolé de m'amuser de la situation, plaisanta le shérif en se levant. J'ai commandé des pizzas, ça te va? Et puis on a déjà eu_ la_ conversation donc je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que j'insiste, n'est-ce pas?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, mâchonna Stiles entre ses dents.

L'adulte passa à côté de lui en lui tapotant l'épaule avec une joyeuse compassion puis il se rendit dans la cuisine.

-Tu me la présenteras quand? Questionna-t-il en riant.

Stiles gémit plaintivement et frappa sa paume contre son front. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voilà, voilà, que du gentil, rien de méchant pour une fois :)

Le prochain chapitre sera... mouvementé. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Merci aux followers (bientôt 200!), favoris et reviews! Merci à **Mimily, wm, unePatateSauvage et Guest!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	43. Tu aurais dû me croire

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Saez - Jeune et con

-Scala and Kolacny Brothers - Raintears

-Beethoven - 7th Symphony 2nd movement

-Scala and Kolacny Brothers - Masquerade of fools

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 43: Si tu savais à quel point... Tu aurais dû me croire!

_Le lendemain..._

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Stiles en mordillant le bout de son pouce.

Derek tourna un œil vaguement intéressé vers lui tout en gardant une pose qui pouvait convaincre Rivera qu'il écoutait son cours.

-Je sens qu'il va arriver quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, continua l'hyperactif. Quelque chose de pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Tu parles comme un gosse quand t'as peur, commenta Derek qui jouait avec son stylo.

-Bah ouais, mais j'ai peur. Donc c'est une assez bonne excuse, rétorqua Stiles.

-T'inquiète pas comme ça. Et arrête de gigoter c'est chiant.

-Mais-

-Stop, ordonna Derek. C'est ridicule. Il va rien se passer.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Erica en se penchant vers eux.

-De Whittemore, répondit le leader.

-Pourquoi il vous inquiète? Questionna Boyd à son tour.

-Moi, il ne m'inquiète pas, grogna Derek. Mais Stilinski craint pour ses miches parce que c'est lui qui a fait annuler la fête de samedi soir.

Les trois amis de Derek se tournèrent tous d'un coup vers les deux fautifs.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Erica à mi-voix avec un air ahuri. Mais tu nous l'as pas dit!

-Bah, je vous le dis maintenant, répliqua l'aîné l'air blasé.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement? Interrogea Isaac. Nous, on a seulement entendu des rumeurs.

Voyant que Derek ne voulait pas leur répondre, Stiles prit les devants et répondit à sa place.

-Hale et moi on s'est cassé la gueule sur Whittemore et on a défoncé la structure qui soutenait la scène. Après ça, tout le bordel est parti faire le Titanic en plein milieu de la piscine.

Erica et Isaac pouffèrent en imaginant la scène et Stiles grimaça. Il n'avait pas encore assez de recul pour trouver ça drôle. Heureusement Boyd ne semblait pas particulièrement amusé par la situation et l'hyperactif lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Lui au moins, comprenait son embarras. Il était bouffé par la culpabilité et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte à part Derek qui ne cessait de tenter de lui faire lâcher prise sur le sujet...En pure perte!

Rivera passait à côté des tables pour rendre les derniers tests. Stiles observa fièrement son A+ avant de se tourner vers son voisin qui retourna sa feuille avec un air las pour ne plus voir sa note.

Le cadet tendit la main pour soulever le coin du contrôle et se pinça les lèvres.

-Oh...F comme...

Derek fixa son attention sur lui sans rien dire, ne l'interrompant pas cette fois-ci.

-Oui? Se moqua l'aîné en voyant l'inspiration de son amant déguerpir en vitesse. F comme...?

Stiles gonfla les joues, vexé.

-Comme... Comme... Comme... Fenouil?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, ricana l'aîné. Déjà la première fois tu ne savais pas quoi dire.

L'hyperactif croisa les bras pour bouder et détourna les yeux de son voisin qui continua à se foutre de lui pendant une bonne partie du cours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Cette journée passait avec une lenteur désespérante qui mettait les nerfs de Stiles à rude épreuve. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, voulant pouvoir se défendre si jamais on l'attaquait. Chaque seconde, il s'attendait à voir surgir Jackson au coin d'un couloir pour lui casser la gueule. En réalité, Stiles doutait grandement qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi direct et irréfléchi. Il devait plutôt comploter dans l'ombre, préparant un plan tordu. L'attaque frontale n'était pas son style. Hélas, ce n'était pas le seul souci de l'hyperactif. Plusieurs fois il avait croisé le regard de Scott et il voyait bien qu'il lui en voulait. Que ce soit pour leur dispute ou pour samedi soir, il n'en savait rien et ça n'avait pas grande importance. Il savait seulement que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de le convaincre de lui pardonner. Déjà il devrait trouver le courage d'aller lui parler et pour lui, ce n'était pas la moindre des difficultés.

Peut-être qu'au fond ça se ferait naturellement? Il doutait mais il espérait. Heureusement qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Derek.

Il se dit qu'en cet instant, Scott n'était pas une priorité car son obsession de la journée, Jackson, le fixait de loin avec obstination.

C'était plutôt flippant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

'_J'ai été assez sage pour toi?_'

Stiles sourit en jetant un regard en coin à son amant qui gardait un visage impassible à l'autre bout de la table. Comment faisait-il pour conserver toujours un air neutre même quand il pensait à des choses si peu innocentes? Lui, il rougissait toujours comme une pucelle effarouchée et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à être embarrassé à chaque fois.

'_La journée n'est pas encore terminée_', répondit-il en souriant.

'_J'aimerais avancer le temps_'

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il le voulait. Ça ne se voyait pas sous ses grands airs de monsieur grognon mais en fait c'était un romantique.

'_T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on réessaie les chiottes_?'

Le sourire de l'hyperactif disparut d'un coup.

Rectification.

Derek était un con. Et il n'était pas romantique pour un sou.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En fin d'après-midi, Stiles n'avait toujours perçu aucun signe menaçant de la part de Jackson à part ses regards un peu trop insistants.

Derek était parti encore une fois rencontrer quelqu'un au conseil des élèves et, pendant ce temps, l'hyperactif était obligé de rester avec Boyd dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier travaillait avec son binôme de chimie.

Autant dire que Stiles s'ennuyait ferme en plus de baliser comme un malade.

Et il attendait.

Et il attendait encore.

Même l'aiguille des secondes sur sa montre paraissait apathique voire perverse car, quand il la quittait des yeux il se demandait si elle ne se mettait pas à tourner à l'envers.

-Pff...

Mais que faisait Derek exactement? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait ''_rendre visite_'' à un membre du conseil. Pourquoi allait-il là-bas? Il avait des problèmes? Il aurait pu l'y emmener non? Ça lui aurait évité cet ennui mortel.

Quand son portable vibra contre sa cuisse, Stiles le sortit immédiatement de sa poche avec fébrilité. Enfin un peu d'action!

Un message de l'homme de ses rêves apparemment. Il l'ouvrit.

'_Viens au club de natation._'

En gros, viens où je t'ordonne d'aller, point.

Que d'amabilité dans cette simple phrase! Et il voulait vraiment qu'il se ramène après ça? Il aurait au moins pu mettre un ''_s'il te plaît_'' ou même un ''_je veux faire des cochonneries dans l'eau_'' ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu lui donner une raison valable de s'y rendre.

Un nouveau message arriva alors qu'il fixait le premier et il l'ouvrit sans attendre.

'_Dépêche-toi_'

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Mais quel gros con, maugréa-t-il.

Il rangea tout de même ses affaires et se leva sous le regard perplexe de Boyd.

-Où tu vas?

-Hale me demande de le rejoindre, répondit Stiles en remettant son portable dans sa poche. J'y vais.

-Attends, je vais t'accompagner, répondit Boyd en commençant à ranger ses affaires sous le regard mécontent de son binôme.

-Non c'est bon, l'interrompit l'hyperactif. Je vais y aller seul. Ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un moment en observant celui qu'il était censé protéger puis il se pinça les lèvres et se rassit.

-Fais gaffe, avertit Boyd en le suivant des yeux. Et ne te perds pas en route.

-Ça ira, je me grouille.

Et Stiles quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek s'était moqué toute la journée des angoisses de Stiles, les traitant même de ridicules, les qualifiant de réaction de gamins.

''_Que pouvait donc Jackson contre eux cinq?_'' Qu'il disait sans arrêt.

Si la situation virait à la bagarre, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre! Qu'il ajoutait ensuite.

Oui, sauf que Derek n'avait pas tout prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que Jackson avait autant d'esclaves à sa botte.

Et ils se retrouvaient là, dans les locaux du club de natation sans savoir pourquoi ni comment ils avaient finalement accepté d'y venir - alors que le lycée n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Ils étaient dos à dos, cernés par Jackson et ses nouveaux associés.

La bande de Keith. Bien sûr.

Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Il _fallait_ que ce soit eux. Pour qu'ils aient leur vengeance. Tous les sept. Sept contre deux. C'était ça le vrai courage !

Mais la lâcheté, ça les travaillait pas beaucoup apparemment. Ils arboraient tous des sourires narquois, des rictus moqueurs. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, les crétins. Et il y avait quand même un peu de quoi.

Ni Derek, ni Stiles, n'avaient vu le coup venir. Enfin surtout le premier.

Après un tour d'horizon, le second remarqua que Matt était le seul qui affichait une tête d'enterrement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas son principal problème pour l'instant.

-Bien, bien, bien, jubila Jackson en s'avançant d'un pas conquérant vers eux. Qu'avons-nous donc là?

Derek se campa fermement sur ses jambes, prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Stiles l'imita avec moins d'assurance et recula pour que leurs dos soient en contact. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle des conseils de Terry. Il lui avait déjà appris plusieurs techniques. Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Et vite. Mais le stress ne l'aidait pas. Loin de là.

Première règle, une vigilance de tous les instants.

Bien, en voilà déjà une qu'il n'avait pas suivie.

Quelle était la seconde déjà?

Ne pas aller dans des endroits peu fréquentés.

Bon... Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre un peu mieux à appliquer ses leçons.

S'il s'en sortait en un seul morceau.

Par contre il pouvait encore se rattraper pour la troisième règle.

Étudier son environnement.

Il se fit un petit topo. Il était à trois mètres environ du grand bassin, un mètre des adversaires qui l'entouraient, un centimètre de son seul allié.

Pour l'instant ça pouvait aller.

Mais ce n'était pas très rassurant non plus.

-Pressentiments ridicules, hein? Dit-il à voix basse à l'intention de Derek.

-Ta gueule, répondit l'aîné en grognant.

Stiles réprima un sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler.

-Alors, je vous avais prévenus que j'aurais une petite revanche, n'est-ce pas? commenta Jackson, affichant un rictus mauvais. Figurez-vous que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir m'amuser avec vous ! Nous voilà donc réunis tous ensemble pour jouer un peu. J'espère que leur présence ne vous dérange pas ?

Il était si fier de lui, si sûr de lui, que Stiles aurait bien aimé lui arracher ce sourire arrogant.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il avec un air sauvage. Après tout, comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Jackson sourit un peu plus ainsi que ses alliés. Il y eut même quelques ricanements épars dans le cercle.

-Eh bien, je suis soulagé, répondit Whittemore, ironique. Parce qu'on avait prévu de vous faire faire un peu d'exercice ce soir.

Stiles se demandait quand ils allaient commencer à frapper. Parce que c'était ce qui allait se passer, ce soir, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Surtout quand on voyait les battes de base-ball que plusieurs d'entre eux caressaient avec jubilation. Il détestait vraiment ce sport surtout quand on le menaçait avec une batte.

Que pourraient-ils faire, Derek et lui, contre eux tous? Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et ils étaient armés. Ils allaient se faire passer à tabac. Peut-être même pendant toute la nuit, si leurs adversaires étaient suffisamment motivés.

Dick commençait à faire tourner sa batte dans son poing en avançant lentement vers eux. Aussitôt ses amis approchèrent eux aussi d'un pas, avec des mines menaçantes.

Le cercle se referma plus hermétiquement autour d'eux.

Jackson, quant à lui, recula en souriant toujours.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en faisant un petit signe de main blasé.

Aussitôt ils se jetèrent tous sur le couple.

Stiles esquiva précipitamment un premier coup de batte et fit un croche-pied à Ken qui tomba sur le dos en poussant un cri de rage.

Mais Dick s'était aussi attaqué à lui et l'avait attrapé par la nuque le faisant s'agenouiller.

-Whaaa! Paniqua l'hyperactif en se laissant brusquement tomber à quatre pattes pour lui échapper.

Il essayait de se relever lorsque ses deux adversaires s'amusèrent à frapper le sol juste devant lui. Un sursaut de panique le fit se retrouver sur les fesses. Son instinct de survie boosté au maximum, il recula à vive allure dans cette position ridicule, pédalant des bras et des jambes. Il parcourut ainsi plusieurs mètres.

Un coup d'œil rapide à Derek lui apprit qu'il s'en sortait avec beaucoup plus de classe et d'aisance que lui.

Trouvant enfin une occasion de se redresser, Stiles en profita pour faire basculer une pile de planches de natation entre lui et ses adversaires. Ce fut une brillante idée puisque les deux salopards trébuchèrent dessus et s'étalèrent magnifiquement l'un sur l'autre.

Pendant qu'ils se relevaient avec quelques difficultés, Stiles continuait à trotter pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible. Il sortit son portable afin de tenter d'appeler du secours mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à valider la touche d'appel, une douleur insupportable se diffusa dans tout son bras.

Il recula pour échapper à la batte de Ken qui venait sûrement de lui casser un os, compte tenu de la force du coup.

-Ah putain, grogna Stiles de douleur en tenant son poignet dans sa main valide.

Ça faisait extrêmement mal.

A force de reculer à l'aveuglette, l'hyperactif était parvenu de l'autre côté du bassin sans se rendre compte que le second connard avait fait le tour dans l'autre sens afin de le surprendre par derrière.

Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

Les deux mastodontes le cernaient et le narguaient en faisant des moulinets avec leurs saloperies de battes.

C'était franchement pas la joie.

Côté puissance, Stiles savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, alors autant miser sur la ruse et la rapidité. Ou plutôt sur les coups foireux.

Ses plans ne fonctionnaient qu'une fois sur cinq et Scott pouvait en témoigner. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis de toute façon, avait-il le choix?

Il infléchit sa marche à reculons de façon à se rapprocher du bassin sous leurs regards moqueurs et leurs ricanements excités.

Ils croyaient l'avoir.

Ils avaient tort.

Bientôt son talon toucha le bord de la piscine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta en voyant l'étendue d'eau juste derrière lui.

-C'est con, hein? Commenta Ken en brandissant sa batte.

-Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, grinça Dick en levant son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

Ils prirent tous les deux leur élan avec l'intention de le pousser à l'eau, mais au dernier moment Stiles se jeta à plat ventre. Le mouvement lui occasionna une douleur aiguë dans son bras blessé et il gémit un bref instant. D'autres cris, de colère cette fois, firent écho au sien et il se retourna pour constater le résultat de l'opération.

Ses tourmenteurs s'agitaient dans la flotte en pestant comme des damnés.

Stiles se releva vivement en grimaçant de douleur, s'agissait pas de traîner, ils allaient vite sortir de l'eau et remettre ça. Le répit serait de courte durée mais il prit le temps d'évaluer la situation de Derek. Il constata, un peu soulagé, qu'un de ses assaillants gisait à terre, peut-être pas inconscient, mais très certainement sonné. Keith était donc hors-jeu.

Kevin le rejoignit bientôt sur le carrelage froid.

Ne restait plus qu'Eric qui luttait contre Derek.

Pour leur part, Jackson et Matt restaient en arrière et observaient le combat.

Stiles entendit à peine les deux autres sortir de l'eau derrière lui et il longea le premier bassin dans l'objectif de rejoindre Derek pour lui prêter main forte.

Un coup dans la pommette envoya Eric au tapis quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relève, titubant. Il fonça néanmoins tête baissée en plein dans l'estomac de Derek et lui attrapa la taille pour tenter de le renverser au sol.

Mais sa cible ne se laissa pas faire et retourna aisément la situation en lui balançant en pleine mâchoire un uppercut de professionnel.

Puis un crochet dans l'estomac.

Et encore une fois.

Derek laissait parler sa rage en se défoulant sur son ennemi. Il allait le tuer à coups de poings si on ne faisait rien.

Sa haine l'aveuglait.

Mais pas Stiles. Lui, il vit très bien Jackson pousser Matt dans le dos, l'encourageant à prêter main forte au garçon à terre.

Derek donna le coup de grâce à Eric qui ne bougeait plus. Le visage en sang.

Après cette crise de fureur, il se redressa en secouant la tête un peu hébété par un tel acharnement et par la montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait accompagné puis il entrepris d'évaluer les dégâts. Il regarda dans la direction de Stiles pour voir comment il s'en sortait et... le temps sembla s'arrêter pour l'hyperactif.

Son cri se coinça dans sa gorge.

Matt leva sa batte en tremblant.

Il frappa.

Le coup fut d'une violence inouïe.

Stiles poussa un hurlement de terreur. Ses entrailles se tordirent.

Il était presque certain d'avoir entendu un craquement de là où il était.

Le corps de Derek se figea puis perdit toute consistance.

Il parut glisser sur lui-même avant de tomber dans la piscine en provoquant de grands remous.

Stiles courut jusqu'au bassin où avait chuté son amant et il ne put qu'apercevoir quelques bulles d'air qui remontaient à la surface.

Il plongea sans hésiter.

Le chlore lui piqua les yeux lorsqu'il arriva sous l'eau mais il lutta pour les ouvrir. Une fois sa vision habituée au liquide, il retrouva Derek, au fond, couché sur le carrelage.

Inconscient.

Vu la violence du choc ce n'était pas surprenant.

Stiles était tétanisé par la peur.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant une auréole de liquide rougeâtre autour du visage de son amant qu'il reprit ses esprits.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Il nagea fébrilement jusqu'à Derek sans se préoccuper de la douleur dans son bras et le tira par le t-shirt vers le haut.

Mais il était trop lourd.

Alors il le débarrassa de son blouson de cuir qu'il laissa tomber au fond de la piscine.

Il retrouva une certaine liberté de mouvement et moins de poids à tracter.

Puisant dans ses forces avec l'énergie du désespoir, il poussa de ses deux jambes sur le sol et se propulsa vers le haut, enserrant fermement le corps inanimé.

Il creva la surface et prit une grande goulée d'air. Derek lui ne respirait pas.

Leurs agresseurs, au bord du bassin, semblaient paniqués. Ils criaient et s'insultaient entre eux.

Le seul à rester immobile était Matt. Il était tétanisé, sa batte toujours tenue entre ses doigts crispés.

Stiles ramena Derek jusqu'au bord et voulut prendre appui sur le sol pour hisser son fardeau hors de l'eau, mais un coup de batte frappa l'endroit qu'il voulait attraper.

-Joue pas au con! S'écria Stiles. Laisse-moi le remonter!

Mais Eric continua de le menacer de son arme, du sang maculant la partie gauche de son visage à cause de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il avait l'air d'avoir le nez cassé et la bouche éclatée. Il était fou de rage.

-Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu pourras sortir.

La bande de Keith, derrière lui, l'interpellait.

-C'est allé trop loin, faut qu'on dégage, intervint le leader en posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

-On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec Hale dans les vapes, s'affola Kevin qui faisait les cent pas.

-Alors autant continuer jusqu'au bout, en conclut Eric. Qu'il crève, ce malade!

Il frappa une nouvelle fois devant Stiles qui recula en soutenant Derek avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il ne le sentait pas respirer.

Et son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait lui parvenait comme s'il était enveloppé de coton.

Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de terreur le pousser à tenter une nouvelle sortie mais Eric l'en empêcha de nouveau.

-Arrête Eric, ça suffit maintenant, faut qu'on dégage d'ici! S'énerva Keith qui paraissait pourtant d'un calme à toute épreuve par rapport aux autres.

Eric se tourna brusquement, excédé.

-Où est Whittemore? Cracha-t-il.

-Parti depuis que Hale est tombé à la flotte, répondit Kevin.

-Maintenant qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, lui, il se tire! S'indigna Dick.

Stiles coula un peu sous le poids de Derek et but la tasse.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Il battit des jambes plus rapidement et recracha l'eau chlorée.

Pendant ce temps les autres continuaient de débattre, se fichant comme d'une guigne de leur victime peut-être mortellement blessée.

Profitant du fait qu'ils les ignoraient, Stiles voulu retenter sa chance en s'approchant du bord. Mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger correctement. Le coup de batte qu'il s'était pris sur la main rendait son poignet totalement inefficace et le moindre effort réveillant la douleur, il souffrait abominablement.

Pourtant ce n'était rien comparé à la peur panique qu'il ressentait pour Derek. Il devait au moins avoir un traumatisme crânien. Il lui fallait rapidement des soins. Sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Stimulé par une brusque bouffée de rage, il mobilisa sa volonté et se rapprocha un peu de l'échelle en longeant le bord du bassin. Cette fois c'était sûr, Derek ne respirait plus. Ou du moins trop peu pour que l'hyperactif puisse le sentir et c'était à peine moins inquiétant.

Un coup de fatigue le prit et il coula. Il sentit ses poumons se remplir d'eau et il vit le visage de Derek près de lui.

Il reprit son élan. Il remonta.

-Allez Keith, Eric bougez-vous le cul, faut qu'on se barre! Criait Ken.

Dick saisit le bras d'Eric qui se dégagea d'un mouvement violent avant de regarder une dernière fois Stiles et Derek avec haine. Puis sur un demi-tour rageur, il s'en alla en courant.

Matt était encore là. Il les regardait, la terreur dans les yeux. Stiles croisa son regard affolé.

Pressé de sortir il attrapa le rebord de la piscine et planta ses doigts entre les dalles du carrelage. Il glissa puis revint à la charge, essayant de hisser Derek mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

-Mais, aide-moi! Cria-t-il à Matt qui le regardait toujours complètement apathique. Aide-moi! Je t'en supplie!

Mais le garçon sursauta et partit en courant.

Stiles était prêt à couler.

Il puisa dans ses toutes dernières forces et nagea alors jusqu'à l'échelle qu'il voyait au bout du bassin. Il n'arrivait pas à rester plus de deux secondes la tête hors de l'eau. Alors il fit de son mieux pour garder Derek à l'air libre ce qui fut un supplice.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Stiles atteignit enfin les barreaux. Il tira sur son bras libre de toutes ses forces et hurla de douleur. Son poignet devait être fêlé. Et il venait certainement d'aggraver la blessure. Mais Derek était plus important à cet instant.

Il réussit à agripper le second barreau et à poser son pied sur le plus bas.

Il montait lentement mais finit enfin par toucher le sol. Il tira sur les bras de Derek avec l'énergie du désespoir et, finalement, il arriva à le coucher sur le carrelage glacé.

Stiles reprit son souffle une seconde avant de redresser la tête de son amant. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et boucha le nez du noyé inconscient avant de lui insuffler l'oxygène salvateur.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, reprenant le même rythme soutenu en brûlant toute son énergie dans cette tentative désespérée.

L'effet de l'adrénaline disparaissait rapidement laissant la place à un profond épuisement. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt lâcher.

Il souffla de nouveau.

Un vertige le prit.

-Je t'en supplie Derek, respire, implora Stiles en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses mains mais elles tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il enleva son pull et le roula en boule avant de le presser contre la blessure à la tête de son amant. Ensuite il replaça ses paumes couvertes de sang sur le visage de Derek.

Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur celles du blessé et il souffla.

Et là, miracle.

Il crut pleurer de soulagement quand Derek se mit brusquement à tousser tout ce qu'il pouvait. Stiles le bascula sur le côté pour qu'il puisse expulser toute l'eau de ses poumons en prenant bien garde à tenir fermement son pull sur son crâne.

Il se sentait incroyablement faible. Il faisait tout pour ne pas s'affaler sur Derek. Pour cela, il s'appuya malencontreusement sur sa main blessée et ne put retenir un cri de souffrance.

-Derek? Gémit-il douloureusement.

Stiles fit un ultime effort pour fouiller dans sa poche. Et merde. Son portable était de l'autre côté de la piscine. Là où il l'avait laissé tomber.

A bout d'énergie et d'espoir, Stiles se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Derek, les poumons en feu et toussant à son tour.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à perdre connaissance.

Mais il eut un dernier sursaut et utilisa sa douleur pour repousser la tentation d'abandonner la lutte. Il essaya de se mettre à genoux pour se relever, gardant bien en vue l'endroit où reposait leur dernier moyen de secours.

-Je dois... Je dois...

Hélas, il ne put achever sa phrase. Tout devint noir autour de lui et il se sentit retomber en arrière.

Puis il glissa dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

... Ne me tuez pas complètement s'il vous plaît...

J'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous plaît xD

Merci à tous les followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **celia, Guest, Marine et wm!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	44. La vie est injuste

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables (Et y en a beaucoup!)! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale: **

-Oskar Schuster - Les matins

-Scala and Kolacny Brother - Our last fight

-Karpatt - Leon

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 44: Si tu savais à quel point... La vie est injuste.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, un terrible mal de crâne martelait douloureusement ses tempes.

Il ne sentait strictement plus aucun muscle de son corps.

Il remua un peu, gémissant plaintivement. Ce n'était pas son lit. Ni aucun autre lit connu. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis les referma sous l'assaut d'une vive lumière. A moins que ce ne soit la couleur des murs?

Il toussa en s'arrachant la gorge. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il suait abondamment. Il devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre.

L'adolescent tourna la tête du côté où le soleil était le moins agressif et rouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit. Il y avait encore quelques années, toutes ses soirées et son temps libre se passaient ici. À l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Il regarda la petite table à côté de lui et y vit une carafe qu'il fusilla du regard. Encore de l'eau. Ça commençait à lui sortir par les trous de nez. Il éternua plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une toux interminable ne le secoue violemment. Il voulut mettre sa main devant sa bouche mais il se frappa avec un truc dur.

-Aïe! Merde c'est quoi encore cette galère!

Il observa sa main d'un œil éteint, on lui avait posé une atèle.

Sous le coup de la surprise il arrêta de tousser et porta sa main gauche à son visage. Il s'était mordu la lèvre du coup. Il ne put retenir un cri de pure frustration.

-Putain de foutu bordel de merde!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une infirmière.

-Monsieur? Oh!

Elle se précipita à son chevet et Stiles continua de grogner de douleur.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Vous avez soif? Mal quelque part? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Elle voulut lui proposer à boire mais il refusa catégoriquement et elle s'occupa de quelques machines avant que plusieurs collègues ne débarquent dans la chambre accompagnés du shérif.

-Stiles! S'écria-t-il en faisant mine d'accourir vers lui.

-Oh non, gémit l'hyperactif.

Il allait s'en prendre plein la tête il le sentait.

-Monsieur Stilinski, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls avec votre fils quelques petites minutes s'il vous plaît? Demanda le médecin qui venait d'arriver.

Le shérif obéit docilement et sortit de la pièce.

On ne faisait que retarder la confrontation. Mais ça convenait à Stiles. Il préférait se préparer mentalement avant de devoir rendre des comptes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout va bien finalement. Une semaine de repos pour soigner la grippe et reprendre des forces mais par contre, il faudra au moins un mois pour réparer complètement le poignet. Heureusement il n'est pas fracturé, mais il faudra faire attention à ne pas trop le surmener.

Le shérif hocha la tête gravement et remercia le médecin qui s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

-Comment va Derek? Questionna immédiatement Stiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à partir le rejoindre en courant dans sa chambre.

Il se redressa contre les oreillers et voulut sortir une jambe de son lit mais le shérif le fit rentrer sous la couverture avant de s'asseoir près lui l'air épuisé.

-Où est Derek? Redemanda Stiles de plus en plus inquiet en sentant ses tripes se nouer.

Le shérif resta muet quelques longues secondes, semblant peser ses mots. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'entrouvrir la bouche une première fois sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement.

-Très bien, répondit enfin son père d'une voix enrouée et étrangement douce alors qu'il s'approchait prudemment de son fils. Il doit être chez lui pour récupérer.

Stiles était sceptique. Était-ce la vérité? Ou bien son père essayait-il de le préserver? Il ne semblait pas aller très bien.

-Tu es sûr? Interrogea l'hyperactif d'une voix où commençait à poindre l'angoisse. Il va bien alors, t'es vraiment sûr? T'es pas en train de me raconter des bobards, hein?

-Oui. Il va bien, hésita le shérif en posant sa main près de celle de son fils.

-Alors pourquoi tu parles comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé?

Le calme apparent du shérif vola en éclat à cette simple phrase.

-Mais parce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé! Cria-t-il tout à coup, de la fureur au fond des yeux. Tu ne comprends toujours pas que c'est grave ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer! Tu aurais pu mourir! Il faut que tu me parles lorsque tu as des ennuis! Il faut que...

L'adulte s'interrompit alors que Stiles reculait, effrayé, essayant de s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers.

-Mais je ne... Je vais bien moi maintenant, affirma l'adolescent. Alors si tu me dis que Derek va bien aussi, c'est que personne n'est gravement blessé. Donc y aurait plus de quoi s'affoler et toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des trucs que tu veux pas me dire, alors ça me stresse à fond et je -

-Stiles, tais-toi! Tu ne...

Le shérif s'interrompit de lui-même une nouvelle fois et prit son visage dans ses mains. Son fils entendit un bruit de sanglot et il grimaça d'un air coupable.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'étais mort d'inquiétude? Demanda le shérif.

Le timbre de sa voix reflétait une grande lassitude.

-Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, vous étiez tous les deux couverts de sang et sans connaissance. J'ai cru que Derek avait finalement réussi à te tuer... Même si je sais maintenant que c'est pas le cas, je m'interroge sérieusement sur son rôle dans cette affaire.

On toqua à la porte et une infirmière entra en les regardant avec attention.

-Tout va bien, messieurs? J'ai entendu-

-Je vais prendre un peu l'air, dit le shérif en se levant.

Il sortit en coup de vent et Stiles resta immobile. Il ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait besoin de souffler un peu après tout ça.

-Tout va bien? Répéta l'infirmière, inquiète.

-Oui, répondit Stiles impassible en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, la femme ressortit. Stiles entendit la porte se fermer et il se laissa enfin aller.

Il déglutit avec peine, sentant sa respiration se faire difficile. Putain, où pouvait bien être Derek? Allait-il réellement bien? Avait-il réussi à le sauver?

Vidé de toute énergie, Stiles s'affaissa sur ses oreillers en continuant à regarder le morceau de ciel qu'il voyait de son lit. Il ne devait pas être très tard. Tout au plus 7h00. Il avait dû dormir toute la nuit ou alors, on l'avait shooté à la morphine. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour l'instant il en avait juste déjà assez d'être coincé dans cet endroit ennuyeux à mourir alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le sort de son amant dont le corps inanimé était son dernier souvenir.

Heureusement il allait pouvoir sortir dès ce matin et sa première préoccupation serait la chasse aux infos.

Stiles toussa encore une fois et sa gorge l'irrita. Il avait finalement chopé la crève.

-Quels chieurs..., pesta-t-il.

-Je n'te l'fais pas dire, commenta une voix du côté de la porte.

Stiles se tourna d'un bloc vers celui qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Derek! S'exclama-t-il, heureux et tellement soulagé, en le voyant debout.

-Eh oui. Même à l'hôpital je viens te faire chier, répondit Derek avec un petit sourire en restant près de la porte comme s'il était prêt à s'en aller.

L'hyperactif l'observa avec attention, fixant avec inquiétude le bandage qui passait sur son front et faisait le tour de sa tête.

-Ça va, toi? S'enquit-il.

-Bah, te bile pas, quelques points de sutures et des migraines pour un ou deux mois sinon ça va, le rassura l'aîné. Par contre, s'il avait visé un poil plus bas... ça aurait changé pas mal de choses et je ne serais probablement pas devant toi.

Stiles devait sûrement avoir un air larmoyant après cette petite tirade car il vit Derek sourire, vaguement attendri.

-Comment on s'en est sortis finalement? S'enquit l'hyperactif, un peu gêné, pour changer de sujet.

-Quelqu'un a appelé anonymement les secours, répondit Derek sans bouger.

-Tu crois que c'est un des mecs? Interrogea Stiles.

-Qui d'autre? Répliqua l'aîné en haussant les épaules, toujours appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

Stiles le regarda quelques instants avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi tu sembles prêt à fuir?

-Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas me dire de dégager, avoua Derek très sérieusement.

Le cadet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi, je...

-Ben, j'ai merdé une fois de plus et à cause de ça tu es blessé, expliqua Derek coupable.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour hériter d'un mec si torturé, si stupide et... si craquant en même temps?

-Je te rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est de ma faute s'ils nous en voulaient. Alors viens par-là, invita-t-il en tapotant le bord de son lit.

Derek semblait n'attendre que ce signal car il ferma la porte avant de venir s'asseoir à la même place que le shérif un peu plus tôt. Il approcha la chaise et ses mains agitées de tics nerveux intriguèrent le patient alité.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, remarqua-t-il.

Derek secoua la tête comme si ce n'était pas important et un silence s'installa. L'aîné évitait autant que possible le regard de Stiles.

-Ça va ta tête, tu as mal? Insista l'hyperactif.

-Aucun problème, répondit seulement Derek avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

-T'es sûr que ça va?

Derek soupira, un peu irrité.

-Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je faisais quelque chose de stupide, complètement inutile et totalement ridicule par-dessus le marché?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas, hésita Stiles.

-Je peux, alors? Demanda Derek une nouvelle fois en ne le lâchant plus du regard.

-Oui, vas-y alors, se résigna le plus jeune en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

Alors à sa grande surprise, Derek rapprocha précipitamment sa chaise et posa doucement sa tête sur les cuisses de Stiles en fermant les yeux. Son visage prit instantanément une expression paisible. Ses mains, dont une pressait doucement son genou et l'autre reposait près de sa hanche, ne tremblaient plus. Stiles resta quelques instants interdit, les bras en l'air, sans savoir que faire, puis son regard s'adoucit et il posa sa main valide sur la tête de Derek.

-Chacun son tour sauve l'autre de la noyade, souffla l'aîné les yeux clos. T'as un truc avec l'eau.

-La dernière fois c'était une crampe, rétorqua Stiles en admirant le visage de son amant contre lui.

-Mouais, j'y ai jamais cru à cette histoire. T'es sûr que c'était pas pour que je vienne à ton secours?

Stiles aurait bien voulu donner un coup d'épaule à Derek pour lui faire ravaler ses taquineries mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste brusque. Et puis ils étaient assez abîmés comme ça.

-Bah, je t'avais même pas remarqué de cette façon, rappela Stiles.

-Ah bon? Je ne te plaisais même pas un peu? Demanda Derek en rouvrant les yeux pour observer Stiles avec surprise.

L'hyperactif fit une tentative pour hausser les épaules mais la douleur l'en empêcha et à la place il secoua la tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu mens, commenta l'aîné en souriant malicieusement. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Un nouveau silence paisible les enveloppa alors que Derek refermait les yeux pour profiter des caresses de son amant. Stiles pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Ils étaient sains et saufs tous les deux. Il avait réussi à le sauver. Derek était vivant et en bonne santé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Questionna Stiles en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son défenseur.

-Rien.

-Quoi! Rien? Mais c'est pas possible! Ils ont quand même failli te tuer! S'exclama le cadet.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai beaucoup discuté avec ton père depuis notre arrivée ici cette nuit, expliqua Derek. Des policiers ont pris ma déposition sur l'attaque mais il y a peu de chances que ça aboutisse à quelque chose.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi?

-Il n'y a pas de témoins de la scène. C'est notre voix contre la leur. En plus tout le monde connaît notre mauvaise entente avec eux. Ils pourraient croire que ce n'est qu'une vengeance d'adolescents stupides, dit Derek posément, bien calé contre les jambes de Stiles.

-Mais...et nos blessures? Ça compte pas?, Contra l'hyperactif.

-Ben non. On pourrait se les être infligées nous-même. Ton père m'a dit que c'était déjà arrivé. Dans ce type d'affaire tout est possible. Même s'il nous croit, il ne peut rien faire. Il y aura une enquête, mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'aveux et pas de preuves, il n'y aura pas de poursuites. En plus Whittemore est particulièrement bien placé avec son père avocat pour être hors d'atteinte.

-C'est absolument dégueulasse, murmura Stiles atterré, en glissant sa main sur la joue de Derek.

-Je sais. Mais on va bien. C'est ce qui importe, répondit l'aîné en prenant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

-Mon père va faire une dépression nerveuse à force me voir blessé tout le temps, soupira l'hyperactif.

-M'en parle pas, grommela Derek.

-Toi aussi ton oncle te fait des crises d'angoisse?

-Non, rectifia l'aîné. Je voulais dire que je suis comme ton père.

Cette fois Derek ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer avec ennui.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de te mettre dans des situations impossibles. C'est difficile de te fréquenter.

-Eh ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux! Déclara Stiles amusé. Je vis un quotidien palpitant.

Derek referma les paupières, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Peu après, la porte s'entrouvrit et il se redressa d'un coup. Prenant une pause plus naturelle et neutre sur sa chaise. Le shérif entra et son regard tomba directement sur l'intrus.

-Tiens, Derek! Je te croyais rentré chez toi.

-Je suis revenu pour voir comment allait Stiles, expliqua Derek.

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla l'adulte. Stiles t'aurait appelé plus tard en rentrant.

-J'ai plus de portable au fait, intervint Stiles en recommençant à tousser violemment.

-On verra ça plus tard, répondit le shérif. Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais sortir tout à l'heure. Je t'ai ramené des vêtements propres.

-Merci.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever? S'enquit le shérif.

-Mais oui! Soupira Stiles avec ennui. Je vais juste attendre que vous sortiez parce que bon, ma tunique montre juste un peu mon cul et je-

-Langage Stiles! Le coupa son père.

Derek arqua un sourcil puis se leva. Le grand sourire qu'il réprimait lui donnait une expression vaguement constipée. Bah, c'est vrai qu'après tout, il le connaissait un peu, son cul...

-Je pense que je vais rentrer dans ce cas, annonça-t-il.

Le shérif hocha la tête.

-Veux-tu que je te ramène ou ton oncle s'en occupe?

-Il m'attend sur le parking, répondit Derek.

-Très bien. Je vais venir avec toi, j'aimerais lui parler un peu, dit le shérif en sortant de la pièce avec lui. Tu pourrais..

La porte se referma derrière Derek, et Stiles se retrouva seul. Mais cette fois tout allait bien pour lui. Tout allait bien.

Son énergie restaurée par la chance qu'ils avaient eue de s'en sortir pas trop amochés, Stiles se leva plutôt facilement. Le froid le glaçait jusqu'aux os et il avait une horrible envie de cracher ses poumons mais à part ça tout baignait...ah non pas de bain, c'était fini pour lui - la flotte- pendant quelques temps. Faudrait envisager la douche au whisky? Bah non... Il secoua la tête, se disant que c'était peut-être pas le moment de partir dans un délire. Mais il se sentait presque euphorique après le cauchemar de la veille. Ce n'est qu'en regardant le pull apporté par son père qu'il reprit amèrement pied dans la réalité en constatant que ça risquait d'être une sacré galère pour s'habiller avec une atèle à la main droite.

-Ah putain, quelles bandes de connards...Ils vont me pourrir la vie jusqu'à quand?

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Et Le shérif avait eu entièrement raison. Durant la petite semaine que Stiles passa cloîtré dans sa chambre et plus précisément, alité avec une grippe carabinée, la police mena une enquête au lycée -interrogeant élèves, professeurs, membres du personnel de l'établissement- sans rien trouver de concluant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la rixe autre que les blessures de Stiles et de Derek. Eric avait très opportunément disparu pour rendre visite, semblait-il, à son grand-père gravement malade... Comme ses parents avaient confirmé, la décence avait contraint le shérif à stopper toute recherche de ce côté-là. Par ailleurs, assez logiquement, aucun des autres salopards présents ne paraissait pressé d'avouer.

Le shérif avait pris cette affaire très à cœur mais cela n'avait rien changé. Aucune charge ne pouvait être retenue contre la bande de Keith puisque, sans réels indices, il était impossible de fouiller chez eux pour espérer trouver une quelconque preuve. Ces connards avaient apparemment pris le temps d'essuyer le sang d'Eric qui avait pu couler sur le carrelage et, comme il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, il était improbable que les investigations soient poussées davantage.

De toute façon pour l'instant, Stiles s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça. Il avait accepté de rester chez lui pour accélérer sa guérison donc il était très occupé à se plaindre toute la journée de son rhume, de sa toux ou de son poignet qui le faisait souffrir le martyr. Le pire étant très certainement l'ennui qui le terrassait. En effet, son bon vieil ordi venait de rendre l'âme et les jeux video - avec le poignet droit en berne, fallait pas trop y compter! Y avait bien la télé, mais ça le gonflait rapidement, quant à la lecture, il avait lu au moins cinq cent fois sa collection de comics. Bref, il en avait tellement ras le bol que, malgré les galères qu'il avait vécues au bahut, celui-ci commençait sérieusement à lui manquer, cours y compris. Et ça le travaillait tellement, qu'une nuit, il s'était réveillé horrifié en émergeant d'un rêve où Harris l'avait collé et lui, il avait aimé ça.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, il avait la chance de recevoir la visite de Derek tous les soirs. Malheureusement le plus souvent son père était présent, ce qui donnait à leurs rencontres un petit côté formel particulièrement frustrant. Son beau motard restait le plus longtemps possible pour... prendre de ses nouvelles et lui transmettre les cours qu'il avait ratés.

Parce que Derek, lui, retournait déjà au lycée.

L'hyperactif avait crié à l'injustice qui lui avait fait cadeau de la grippe et pas à son amant -bien sûr, il n'avait pas utilisé ce mot là devant son père, il ne souhaitait pas spécialement lui causer une attaque cardiaque. Le shérif et Derek s'étaient contentés de le regarder blasés.

Et puis il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait, qui le tracassait même carrément. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Scott pour s'excuser. Il serait donc obligé d'attendre les vacances pour s'en occuper enfin. Franchement ça le stressait mais il se raisonna, il fallait déjà qu'il attende que cette foutue grippe ait déposé les armes. En plus, pour l'instant son père refusait catégoriquement qu'il mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors de la maison et tous les messages que Stiles avait imaginés et retournés dans sa tête ne pouvaient pas la quitter, puisqu'il n'avait plus de portable.

Il était coincé.

Heureusement il allait mieux depuis ce vendredi matin et sentait sa toux refluer. Bientôt il serait complètement guéri et remis sur pied. Et alors, il pourrait rependre certains éléments de sa vie en main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, qui avait traîné toute la journée en pyjama en mode zombie comme depuis une semaine, ressortit de la douche en bien meilleure forme que les jours précédents. Il s'était changé exprès pour accueillir au mieux son invité quotidien. En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva un Derek -aussi classe que d'habitude- en train de l'attendre près de la fenêtre. Qu'il soit entré par là ou par la porte d'entrée comme une personne civilisée? Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

-Déjà là? S'étonna Stiles ravi, car son père n'était pas encore rentré, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Derek s'approcha dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser mais il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

-Hey, tu vas chopper mes microbes, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Arrête de faire ça.

L'aîné sourit et s'assit contre lui, adossé contre la tête de lit.

-Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé toi, maintenant? Commenta-t-il. C'est la meilleure. En plus tu es presque guéri. Et surtout, avec le temps d'incubation de cette saleté de grippe, t'étais sûrement déjà contagieux la veille de la baston. Et tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'on a f-

Stiles l'interrompit subitement en éternuant plusieurs fois comme pour le contredire puis il se moucha avec une élégance digne d'un mammouth en goguette.

-Euh... Tout ton sex-appeal vient de se faire la malle, commenta Derek en l'observant avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, parce que j'en avais? Tu te fous de moi.

L'hyperactif jeta son mouchoir au pied de son lit et regarda son visiteur suspicieusement.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas être malade? Questionna-t-il.

-Je ne tombe jamais malade, répondit Derek avec une moue vexé. Les idiots ne tombent jamais malades comme me dit toujours Peter.

Stiles s'esclaffa.

-J'adore de plus en plus ton oncle, confia-t-il. Il se fout toujours de toi de manière marrante.

-Bah, va lui faire des avances dans ce cas, si tu le trouves si sympa, grogna Derek. Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi, en plus, ce con.

Le cadet sourit en voyant l'air jaloux de son amant. Voulant le rassurer, il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir commencer à sortir de nouveau, informa-t-il heureux de la nouvelle. Vous avez prévu un truc pendant les vacances?

-Oh, on fera selon nos humeurs. En tout cas, demain, il y a répétition et tu es invité à y venir.

Le regard de Derek ne trompa pas Stiles.

-Obligé tu veux dire.

-T'as tout compris, répondit Derek. Comme t'as pas pu participer aux répétitions de cette semaine, on a gardé tes scènes pour demain. Et du coup on aura besoin de toi. Ce sera ton moment de gloire.

-Ha ha ha... Très drôle, répliqua Stiles en roulant des yeux. Je serai pas le seul à avoir mon "_moment de gloire_" gros malin, hmm? Je te rappelle que demain, toi, tu te maries.

Derek ne parut pas enchanté par l'idée. Et c'était un euphémisme.

-Tu as l'air vraiment enthousiaste, plaisanta Stiles.

-Le mariage, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, soupira Derek.

Stiles pensa à son infidélité chronique et conclut que oui, en effet, ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui. Et puis il ne le voyait pas ainsi enchaîné. Derek était quelqu'un qui tenait à sa liberté.

-J'ai posé tes cours sur le bureau, annonça Derek en les désignant. Par contre je dois rentrer tôt ce soir alors je vais te laisser.

-Mais tu es là depuis à peine trente secondes! S'exclama Stiles déçu.

-Bah, c'est pas moi qui décide sur ce coup, répondit l'aîné sans pourtant faire mine de bouger.

Il profita de son air boudeur pour voler un baiser à l'hyperactif puis, seulement, il se leva.

-Hey!, s'indigna Stiles qui, n'ayant pas vu venir l'attaque, n'avait pas pu l'esquiver.

-J'ai eu ce que je voulais finalement, annonça Derek avec un sourire vainqueur.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Stiles se leva pour le retenir une seconde.

-Au fait, mon père aimerait t'inviter pour que tu restes regarder le mach des New York Mets la semaine prochaine avec nous. Tu viendras?

Derek observa un instant ses yeux pleins d'espoir en semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de sourire.

-Je verrai bien.

-T'as intérêt à bien voir, oui!

-Pourquoi me fais-tu une proposition si c'est un ordre? Répliqua Derek amusé en roulant des yeux.

-Pour que tu aies l'impression d'avoir le choix justement!

L'aîné secoua la tête en souriant puis il frotta affectueusement les cheveux de Stiles avant de s'en aller.

_Le lendemain..._

-De l'amour, nom d'un chien! Cria la scénariste en chef. On veut de l'amour! Arrête au moins pour une fois de tirer la gueule! C'est ton mariage, que diable!

Derek persista malgré tout, à afficher une tête de vingt pieds de long. Stiles lui, s'amusait beaucoup à le regarder donner autant de fil à retordre aux organisateurs. Il trouvait ça trop drôle de les voir galérer avec son amant-grognon, bourru comme personne.

Stiles éternua et son regard croisa celui de Matt quelques mètres plus loin.

Il le revit, fuir en courant, alors que Derek était en danger de mort et il sentit une bouffée de haine l'étouffer soudain.

C'était ce mec qui avait frappé Derek. C'était ce mec qui avait failli le tuer.

Il n'était peut-être pas le seul fautif mais il était le plus coupable.

Stiles serra les poings et cela réveilla la douleur de son poignet droit. Il grimaça et tint son atèle en détournant le regard de Matt. Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla lentement, tâchant de calmer les battements de son cœur. A quoi ça servait de se mettre la rate au court bouillon pour des connards pareils? Des connards intouchables en plus! Ça servait à rien! À part se rendre soit même malade de rage, malade d'impuissance.

Il inspira de nouveau lentement. Autant continuer à vivre sans se soucier d'eux. Et puis, on pouvait raisonnablement espérer qu'ils avaient eu leur vengeance, non? Qu'ils allaient les laisser tranquilles à partir de maintenant, non?

Une main vint s'abattre sur l'épaule de Stiles qui sursauta violemment. Il tourna vivement la tête et croisa le regard d'Isaac.

-Quoi? Dit-il sur un ton agressif.

-Hey mec, m'agresse pas, réagit Isaac en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je voulais juste te causer.

Stiles releva un sourcil attendant qu'il parle.

-Voilà. Je voulais qu'on fasse la paix, annonça le garçon.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? Bafouilla-t-il sans trop y croire.

-Ben ouais. J'aimerais faire une trêve avec toi, répéta Isaac sur le même ton. Tu viens de sauver la vie de Derek et même si je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir des dettes à ton égard, ce qui s'est passé en devient une, y a aucun doute là-dessus. Tu as aidé Erica et tu as sauvé Derek alors que rien ne t'y obligeait et-

-Peut-être le fait que je suis aussi un être humain est suffisant pour que j'aie envie de sauver un autre être humain, non? Le coupa Stiles en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Certains n'auraient rien fait, rétorqua Isaac. Alors profite, au lieu d'essayer de trouver des excuses.

Stiles crut à une plaisanterie et regarda tout autour d'eux. Personne de suspect en vue.

Alors Isaac tendit la main et l'aîné la regarda quelques instants avec incertitude. Devait-il accepter ou non?

Décidant que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique, il mit ses doutes dans sa poche et son mouchoir par-dessus puis serra la main tendue. Isaac lui offrit même un petit sourire pour couronner le tout.

Stiles trouva qu'il pouvait être mignon lorsqu'il ne grimaçait pas comme d'habitude. Mais il effaça rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

-Par contre Boyd ne te fait toujours pas confiance, informa Isaac prestement.

-Cool à savoir, soupira Stiles désabusé.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te la laisse, prévint le cadet en se penchant vers Stiles alors qu'une menace semblait peser sur eux. Tu devras faire tes preuves si tu la veux vraiment.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi le garçon voulait parler. Mais il ne dit rien pour éviter de passer pour un idiot. En plus, le sujet paraissait sensible aux yeux d'Isaac et il préférait ne pas risquer une dispute qui endommagerait leur trêve toute neuve.

-On va rejoindre Boyd et Erica, ça te dit? Proposa Isaac dont la bonne humeur semblait ne pas pouvoir être entamée.

Stiles hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Finalement cette attaque avait eu, au moins, une conséquence positive.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à faire au moins une scène sans faire la gueule?, demanda Isaac en regardant le plateau où tout le monde essayait de faire jouer Derek.

-Impossible, répondit Boyd du tac au tac.

Stiles fut surpris de voir qu'Erica ne renchérissait pas. D'habitude elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer des autres. Il se tourna discrètement vers elle et sentit son cœur lâcher sous le coup de la surprise lorsqu'il tomba directement sur ses yeux fixés sur lui.

Depuis combien de temps le regardait-elle ainsi? C'était flippant comme attitude.

En y faisant plus attention, il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, rêvassant à il ne savait quoi. En fait, elle regardait dans le vide... Sauf que lui, il se trouvait justement sur la route du vide. Non, finalement il avait pas besoin de se poser des questions.

Seulement sans qu'il le veuille, la fête de Lydia remonta au premier plan accompagnée de leur danse -pas tout à fait innocente- et il se demanda comment elle l'avait interprétée. Après tout il avait failli l'embrasser et ils n'avaient pas fait preuve de beaucoup de retenue. Mais elle n'avait pas refusé en même temps. Elle avait même activement participé. Oh, bien sûr, ça pouvait n'être qu'un des nombreux effets de l'alcool mais il était presque certain qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Les signes étaient là. D'abord, il avait la constante impression de taper à côté lorsqu'il était avec elle. Comme si quelque chose entre eux n'était pas dit. Evidemment, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi.

Il chercha la réponse dans ses yeux avec tellement d'insistance qu'elle commença à rougir. Euh... Erica qui rougissait? C'était le monde à l'envers. Erica ne pouvait pas rougir. Peut-être de colère mais pas de gêne. Et comme, là, elle avait pas de raison d'être en colère, c'est que... c'est que... c'était de l'embarras! Lui, il la mettait dans l'embarras, comme ça, rien qu'en la regardant? Non, c'était pas elle, là !

La jeune fille enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée et il l'observa avec étonnement.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité et il tourna les yeux vers Boyd et Isaac qui les regardaient tour à tour. ''_Fusillait_'' serait plus correct concernant Boyd. Il semblait désapprouver quelque chose, mais quoi?

Isaac de son côté couvait Erica de son regard attentif et attentionné sans plus montrer le moindre signe de désapprobation.

C'était un bon changement, bien que totalement incompréhensible.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Alors? Contents? Derek est vivant! A moins que ce soit encore un rêv-PAF! Okay okay, j'arrête d'être méchante! x)

Pour compenser, la fin du prochain chapitre risque de vraiment beaucoup vous plaire (ou au moins vous satisfaire) (Oui je veux me faire pardonner :D)

Petit mot pour les lecteurs suspicieux: Oui, Keith et sa bande ont d'autres raisons pour s'en prendre tellement violemment à Derek et Stiles. Ce n'est pas une stupide et ridicule histoire de sono et d'exclusion de cours. (Mais ça il faudra attendre un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en coulisse pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans cette situation)

Désolée si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelques messages ou reviews, j'étais un peu débordée.

Cette fiction a dépassé les 1200 reviews! Merci à vous tous!

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **Drayy, Guest, Mimily et wm!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	45. J'ai été con

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale: **(Monomaniaque aujourd'hui et cucul par dessus le marché xD)

-Mike Brant - Dis lui

-Mike Brant - Laisse moi t'aimer

-Mike Brant - Dans la lumière

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 45: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai été con.

Un cri de frustration pure déchira les tympans de tous les élèves présents.

Stiles tourna brusquement la tête vers la scène et y découvrit avec surprise Lydia dans les bras de Derek. Ils affichaient tous les deux des airs dégoûtés alors que les scénaristes leurs criaient quelque chose en s'arrachant les cheveux. Stiles essaya de se concentrer là-dessus et il entendit enfin ce qu'ils braillaient.

-Un baiser! C'est pas si compliqué! C'est pas la mort!

Stiles mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire mais il ne put se retenir très longtemps et s'esclaffa, à côté de lui, les trois autres le suivirent aussitôt. Il vit alors Jackson débouler sur scène et prévenir Derek de ''_ne pas en profiter_'' ou quelque chose du même genre. Le rire de Stiles mourut dans sa gorge en voyant le garçon s'approcher ainsi de son amant.

Presque une semaine déjà que l'agression avait eu lieu. Il en avait encore des frissons.

Stiles admirait le flegme de Derek qui offrait une impression de parfaite indifférence bien qu'il soit à proximité de celui qui avait failli le faire expédier à la morgue. Comment faisait-il pour garder le contrôle comme ça? C'était extraordinaire.

-Allez, faites un effort tous les deux, implora la scénariste en chef. Faites semblant, j'en sais rien, mais faut qu'on ait cette scène. Et puis, Whittemore si tu voulais bien descendre de la scène ça rendrait service à tout le monde! Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué avec les deux "_amoureux_" qui refusent de s'embrasser!

Jackson furieux, obtempéra en jurant comme un charretier. Derek dû se dire que si ça pouvait énerver à ce point ce connard, ça valait bien un petit effort, alors il se pencha et embrassa enfin Lydia.

C'était de la pure provocation.

Et une bien maigre vengeance par rapport à ce que Jackson lui avait fait subir. Mais Derek semblait s'en contenter.

Stiles eut un flash. À la place des cheveux de feu de Lydia, il voyait la longue chevelure noire de Laura. Sa joie disparut d'un seul coup. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ces images de son esprit et croisa le regard de Derek affichant clairement qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Stiles comprit qu'ils n'en parleraient pas. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était seulement du théâtre.

Jackson était toujours aussi furieux et ne s'en cachait pas, sa jalousie envers Derek habitait chacun de ses comportements. Ce connard était parfaitement ridicule. Stiles soupira... Lui, il n'allait certainement pas être aussi débile que Jackson en crisant pour un baiser de théâtre. Faut reconnaître que ça le travaillait beaucoup tout de même. Il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Respirer, c'était le secret. Inspirer, expirer...

Pas question en tout cas de parler de ça à Derek, ça lui foutrait les boules. Après tout, ils n'étaient même pas officiellement ensemble. Ce n'était rien de sérieux. Juste un flirt.

Il avait beau se raisonner, il ne pouvait pas lutter. L'ombre de Laura était trop grande pour lui.

L.a.u.r.a. Il détestait, non, il haïssait ces cinq lettres. Elles incarnaient l'infidélité, la clandestinité, l'inconfort, l'incertitude. Elles lui rappelaient que Derek n'était pas tout à lui. Pourtant lui était tout à Derek. Parce qu'il pouvait toujours se débattre, rien n'aurait pu neutraliser son évidente dépendance à Derek. Et, non seulement il l'appréciait réellement mais il avait aussi de l'affection pour lui. Alors que Derek, lui, ne devait le considérer comme rien d'autre que « _Stilinski l'hyperactif insupportable mais qui a un beau cul_ ». C'était Laura la petite-amie. Pas lui. Lui, ne représentait rien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'ai hâte de faire des grasses mat' tous les matins, bâilla Erica en s'étirant. Enfin les vacances.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'organise des sorties ensembles, continua Boyd.

-Moi je sais pas si je pourrais tout le temps venir squatter, intervint Isaac. Je dois travailler pendant ces deux semaines.

-T'auras quand même des pauses de temps en temps, non? Rétorqua Derek. Deaton n'est pas un tortionnaire.

-Mais je dois me faire un peu d'argent, je suis pas d'une famille pleine aux as.

-Eh bien, on se débrouillera pour que ton emploi du temps coïncide avec le nôtre alors, dit Boyd.

-Bah oui, on va pas te laisser tout seul, bouclettes! S'exclama Erica en frottant les cheveux d'Isaac.

-En tout cas, je suis libre lundi. Les informa-t-il.

-Voilà, c'est réglé, conclut la jeune fille. On se donne rendez-vous lundi vers dix heures au parc habituel.

Boyd et Isaac hochèrent la tête. Stiles n'en fit rien, et pour cause il ne savait pas de quel endroit ils voulaient parler. De son côté, Derek restait silencieux dans son coin, semblant réfléchir.

Stiles se demandait s'il pensait à Laura et à ses retrouvailles avec elle quand ils se sépareraient tout à l'heure. Il ne viendrait certainement pas cette nuit pour passer du temps avec lui.

L'hyperactif se pinça les lèvres et refréna ses émotions. Il les enferma à double tour quelque part dans sa tête et suivit machinalement Derek vers sa moto. Finalement leur méthode de covoiturage n'était pas très concluante pour leur sécurité vu les événements du lundi soir. Il soupçonnait même Derek d'avoir donné cette excuse juste pour pouvoir le monopoliser plus longtemps. Ça le flatta autant que ça le blessa.

-On va au hangar? Chuchota Derek à l'attention de Stiles qui s'arracha de ses sombres pensées.

Le cadet releva les yeux vers son amant.

-Tu n'étais pas censé retrouver ta _sœur_? Dit-il légèrement amer.

-Elle n'arrivera que cette nuit. Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va me monopoliser pendant les vacances, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait...

-Ouais, c'est bon. J'ai compris l'idée, soupira Stiles. Allons-y tout de suite alors.

Il vit le petit sourire content de Derek et essaya de le lui rendre, sans grande réussite.

C'était difficile. Très difficile.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T-T'es sûr? Bégaya Stiles en évitant un baiser de Derek. Tu vas encore te prendre mes microbes si on le fait.

-Arrête un peu! T'es guéri, rétorqua l'aîné qui dévorait son cou de baisers.

-Mais il pourrait quand même en rester, tenta le cadet.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour convaincre Derek. Il cherchait toutes les excuses possibles pour que leur rendez-vous ne se finisse pas au lit, mais c'était peine perdue. L'annonce du retour de Laura avait attisé le démon qui le torturait et il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit.

-Et puis ta sœur rentre ce soir, essaya Stiles en dernier recours et la mort dans l'âme.

Le timbre altéré de sa voix lui fit craindre que son amant ne remarque son aigreur.

-Tu devrais lui réserver ton énergie.

-J'en ai assez pour deux, répliqua Derek en repoussant Stiles sur le lit.

Le plus jeune cacha une grimace de dégoût derrière sa main. S'était-il vraiment senti obligé de lui répondre ça?

-Et ça fait une semaine que j'ai envie de toi, je pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps, continua Derek en jetant son t-shirt au loin. Désape-toi. A moins que tu préfères que je t'aide?

Le sourire charmeur de l'aîné qui, habituellement, lui plaisait tellement ne le blessa qu'un peu plus. Mais, vaillamment, il n'en montra rien et tenta en retour un sourire coincé. Il devait continuer dans la voie qu'il s'était imposée et agir comme si tout était normal. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait encore à se raccrocher.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek soupira de contentement et se laissa tomber à côté de Stiles qui lui tourna le dos en essayant de paraître naturel. L'hyperactif sentait le souffle lourd de son amant s'abattre sur sa nuque alors qu'il le tenait contre lui et il serra les dents. Il se contraignit à se lover contre le torse de Derek qui l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Aujourd'hui, ce dernier le dégoûtait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Toutes ses manières, ses façons de bouger, de le toucher lui donnaient envie de vomir et pourtant il réussissait encore à camoufler ces sentiments.

Derek pressa sa main collante sur le ventre de Stiles et le rapprocha de lui. Le cadet grimaça en sentant leurs corps moites entrer encore plus en contact.

Il n'avait plus envie de Derek. Oui, c'est ça, il le débectait. Il le dégoûtait plus que tout.

Parce qu'il savait que dès que Laura serait là, lui, il passerait au second plan et n'aurait plus la même place auprès de son amant.

Stiles ne jouait plus le masque du bonheur à cet instant. Le plus dur à porter.

Heureusement, de là où il était, Derek ne pouvait pas voir son expression torturée.

Si l'hyperactif avait encore eu des larmes à verser, il en aurait été inondé.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles termina de mettre ses cheveux en place devant son miroir et s'observa d'un regard critique pendant plusieurs minutes.

Allait-il l'envoyer paître?

Arriverait-il à dire quoi que ce soit de compréhensible une fois devant lui?

L'hyperactif était décidé à rencontrer Scott mais maintenant qu'il était prêt à partir pour se rendre chez son ami d'enfance, il doutait. Comment engagerait-il la conversation?

-Hey salut Scottie, tu veux bien me pardonner d'être un gros con et qu'on redevienne amis là, tout de suite, parce que j'ai envie? marmonna Stiles peu convaincu. Ouais, c'est sûr. Il va m'accueillir à bras ouverts...

L'adolescent soupira en baissant les épaules, déjà vaincu avant même d'avoir combattu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Encore une fois, il avait merdé. Scott était fidèle et tenace mais peut-être pas à ce point. Il allait l'envoyer chier et ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Enervé, Stiles ébouriffa nerveusement ses cheveux qu'il venait juste de coiffer et grogna de frustration.

-Mais quel con! S'écria-t-il en quittant la salle de bain.

Il descendit les escaliers au pas de course, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher et quitta son foyer rapidement. Cette fois, il allait arrêter de jouer les lâches et prendre enfin ses responsabilités.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La sonnette et le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée avaient été maltraités à plusieurs reprises par Stiles qui attendait impatiemment devant la maison des McCall.

-Mais allez, ouvrez... quoi! Maugréa-t-il.

Puis à l'intérieur, il entendit des bruits de pas et son cœur entama une course effrénée. C'était Scott. Il en était sûr.

Des clés tournèrent dans la serrure et bientôt la porte s'entrebâilla. C'était effectivement Scott qui se tenait devant lui le souffle court et l'air surpris devant l'identité de son visiteur.

-Stiles?

-Salut, bafouilla l'hyperactif gêné. Je te dérange?

-Oui- Enfin non! Se rattrapa Scott affolé en secouant les mains. C'est juste que je profite que ma mère soit pas là pour passer un moment avec... Allison...

Stiles arqua un sourcil en comprenant enfin le comportement étrange de son ami.

-Oh... Je repasserai plus tard, dit-il en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, se dégonflant.

-Non, non! S'exclama Scott en le retenant par le bras. C'est bon! Tu voulais quoi?

-Euh, eh bien...je... je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement débile de la dernière fois. J'ai réagi vraiment trop violemment alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider. Je suis désolé.

-Bah, t'inquiète pas, je sais que j'ai appuyé sur une corde sensible que j'aurais dû laisser tranquille, rétorqua Scott. C'est ta vie privée en fait, j'ai pas à interférer.

-Mais tu ne faisais que me donner un conseil...

Les deux garçons évitèrent de se regarder en face pendant un long silence embarrassé. Stiles triturait ses doigts, ne sachant que rajouter.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent encore et ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

-OK, on a l'air cons, commenta l'hyperactif en se grattant la nuque.

-Comme toujours, répondit Scott en souriant. Deux beaux idiots. Et tu es mon crétin préféré alors je te pardonne. Même si je confirme, tu as été très con avec moi.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres avec un air coupable. Il en avait bien conscience. Heureusement que Scott n'était pas rancunier.

-Bon, conclut Scott en pianotant sur le battant de la porte qu'il tenait toujours. J'aimerais bien te faire le ''_câlin de l'amitié_'', mais comme je suis presque à poil on va laisser ça pour plus tard, hein?

-Okay, je vais te laisser, Allison doit t'attendre avec _impatience_.

-Eh! Utilise pas ce ton narquois avec moi, plaisanta Scott. Allez, on se rappelle ce soir. Si t'es sage je te raconterai comment ça se passe au lit avec une fille.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Stiles souriait un peu plus.

-Je pense que Lydia m'a déjà donné un petit aperçu de ce que ça peut être.

Scott s'étouffa en fixant son aîné avec stupeur.

-Quoi?! Non, attends... Là, y a pas le temps mais je te préviens, tu vas tout me raconter dans les moindres détails! Avertit Scott. Et tu ne te défileras pas, hein? A 18h je suis chez toi et t'as intérêt à tout me dire!

Stiles rit devant tant d'empressement et de curiosité.

-Promis, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te raconterai tout dans les moindres détails.

Finalement, ça s'était fait naturellement. Et tout reprenait comme avant, entre eux. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles n'avait plus aucune nouvelles de Derek depuis qu'il l'avait laissé le samedi soir. Plus aucune. Plus rien. Silence radio. Laura le captivait-elle au point qu'il l'ait oublié d'un coup? Mais l'hyperactif ne s'en vexait pas. Tant pis. Il savait qu'elle était de retour à Beacon Hills et qu'elle allait reprendre sa place auprès de Derek. C'était le jeu après tout. Oui, c'était le jeu.

Il s'était donc retrouvé derrière le volant de sa Jeep, délaissée ces derniers temps. Ça faisait du bien de conduire à nouveau. Une petite cure de désintoxication à sa dépendance envers Derek.

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous cinq minutes en avance pour retrouver Boyd et Erica qui attendaient déjà en discutant.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Boyd ne lui adressa qu'un vague regard alors que la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, apparemment enchantée.

-Salut, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Stiles haussa un sourcil face à ce geste amical et Erica recula les yeux pétillants et la mine ravie.

-Enfin les vacances, hein? T'avais prévu quelque chose de spécial? Interrogea-t-elle en semblant avoir complètement oublié Boyd. J'ai pas pensé à te le demander avant-hier. Tu pourras venir souvent?

-Euh... Oui, je pense, hésita l'hyperactif qui ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain pour sa personne.

-Cool, s'enthousiasma Erica en l'attrapant par le coude pour le rapprocher d'elle. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. D'habitude on organise des trucs sympas pendant les vacances. Par exemple cet automne on a...

Stiles observait la jeune fille avec attention, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Il ne savait toujours pas si Erica se souvenait -sans lui en vouloir- de leur danse et de sa conclusion ou si elle avait été trop bourrée pour cela. Il penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution.

-... Et cet hiver on a fait du traîneau en attachant les chiens de Derek à une luge. C'était excellent! D'ailleurs si j'en trouve l'occasion et si jamais tu viens chez moi je te montrerai des photos de ce jour-là. A un moment on a même fait un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Derek, c'était hilarant de faire la comparaison. On a même réussi à le faire poser à côté pour le souvenir! Il était dans un bon jour je crois... Et j'ai aussi réussi à les convaincre d'aller devant chez Harris pour...

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Isaac arriver vers eux et constata, en avisant son sourire, que leur période de paix n'était pas une hallucination de son esprit.

-Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama le nouveau venu en coupant Erica dans son monologue. Tiens, Derek n'est pas là? Pourtant il est plutôt pointilleux sur l'heure lui.

Isaac sortit sa main droite de la poche de sa veste et la tendit à Boyd avant d'en faire de même avec Stiles. Erica lui fit la bise et le regard du bouclé loucha sur le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et Stiles. Mais il n'en fit aucune remarque et sourit simplement.

-Je crois que t'avais raison pour samedi, chuchota Isaac à son amie en croyant que l'hyperactif ne les entendrait pas. Il se fout pas de toi en fait.

Erica ne pouvait pas avoir expression plus épanouie que celle qu'elle leur offrait à cet instant.

-Comme quoi, tu te faisais du souci pour rien depuis tout ce temps, dit-elle cette fois à haute voix.

Isaac rit, un peu gêné, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Stiles, suivait les conseils de Derek et n'essayait même plus de comprendre. Moins il serait curieux, mieux il se porterait.

-Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il. Ou on va juste zoner un peu?

-Il faudrait déjà que Derek arrive, intervint Boyd qui restait un peu en retrait.

-Il a peut-être été retenu par Laura, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Dès qu'ils se retrouvent, c'est comme ça, répondit Erica avec un petit sourire.

Stiles n'eut aucune réaction. Même pas un petit tressautement de cœur. Il savait et il ignorait. C'était fou ce que le dédain pouvait le rendre moins sensible et plus apaisé. Plus besoin de s'arracher les cheveux à vouloir comprendre des énigmes vivantes, plus besoin de crier de jalousie contre Derek. Il vivait simplement avec ce qu'on lui donnait. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait peut-être pas à tenir comme ça très longtemps mais au moins pour aujourd'hui il vivrait une journée sans frustration ni mauvaise humeur. Enfin, si tout se passait bien.

-Ils sont vraiment mignons, commenta Isaac. Derek a finalement un cœur tendre sous toute cette couche de glace.

Stiles voulut ajouter que, lui aussi, il avait pu apercevoir cette part de tendresse en lui. Mais il ne devait pas. Même si, lui aussi, était proche de Derek... ça ne comptait pas.

-Bon, on l'attend quand même? Conclut Boyd en s'adossant à un arbre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Boyd regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir impatient.

-Vous croyez qu'il nous a oubliés? Demanda Erica.

-A mon avis, il dort encore, répondit Isaac. Il a dû effectivement oublier.

-On fait quoi alors? Interrogea Erica. On le laisse ou on va le chercher?

-Bah on va le chercher, dit Isaac. En plus ce sera l'occasion de présenter Laura à Stilinski.

Stiles se figea. Allait-il réussir à se retenir devant elle? Et que ferait-il si jamais Derek et elle échangeaient des gestes tendres? Arriverait-il à ne pas faire de crise de jalousie? Toutes ses bonnes résolutions volaient en éclat rien qu'avec cette simple phrase.

-Ah bah voilà! C'est ça alors, s'exclama Erica. Comme elle vient dormir au manoir pendant les vacances, il est resté avec elle. Et puis, elle n'est pas souvent à Beacon Hills alors il voulait en profiter

L'hyperactif se sentit nauséeux. Il lui fallait résister à l'envie de vomir qui le tenaillait. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne surtout pas y penser. Oublier les images qui harcelaient son esprit torturé.

-Peter n'a pas de chance, commenta Boyd en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du parc. Il doit souffrir avec ces deux-là. Ils sont infernaux quand ils se retrouvent.

Stiles crut devenir vert. Heureusement personne ne le remarqua et c'était tant mieux. Il pourrait mourir en cachette.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le manoir Hale et Stiles se retint de faire demi-tour. Il devait trouver une excuse pour ne pas rester, pour repartir chez lui et s'y enfermer jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Tu vas enfin rencontrer cette famille de barges, annonça Erica avec un sourire.

-Je suis plus si sûr de vouloir venir..., commenta Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il était certain depuis le début qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les suivre.

-Trop tard, acheva Isaac en faisant mine de lever la main pour toquer.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'annoncer leur présence et il grimaça, incapable de retenir un léger sursaut de surprise.

-J'arriverais jamais à m'y habituer, bougonna l'adolescent dans sa barbe. Comment il fait?

-L'entraînement, répondit Peter avec un sourire charmeur en faisant le baisemain à Erica. Mais ne serait-ce pas le fameux Stiles qui vient _enfin_ par ici?

L'hyperactif se figea d'un coup. Cet homme lui foutait les boules. Il paraissait trop étrange. Trop charmeur pour être sans arrières pensées.

-Bonjour monsieur Hale, salua-t-il poliment, en serrant la main de Peter.

-C'est agréable de te rencontrer dans des circonstances moins... délicates, fit remarquer l'adulte sans se départir de son sourire.

Stiles hocha la tête, embarrassé.

-Bon, tu pourrais le laisser? Je crois que tu lui fais peur, intervint une voix féminine venant de derrière Peter.

C'était Laura. Aucun doute. Elle était là. Il allait enfin la rencontrer.

-Et laisse-les entrer au lieu de rester planté là.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait bien familière avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une façon de parler à l'oncle de son petit-ami. Peter obtempéra permettant à Erica, Isaac et Boyd de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, aussi à l'aise que s'ils étaient chez eux. Stiles les suivit en regardant tout autour de lui avec admiration. Cette maison était vraiment grandiose. Associant un style d'architecture sobre et classique à un ameublement contemporain. À chacune de ses visites, s'il devait y en avoir d'autres, il ne pourrait retenir son admiration. C'était une maison de rêve.

-Salut toi! S'exclama la même voix que tout à l'heure.

Elle s'adressait ainsi à lui ?... Il tenta de camoufler sa surprise et son embarras.

Il fixa la jeune femme devant lui et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. C'était une véritable bombe ! Elle était grande, presque autant que Derek et lui, fine, belle, les yeux à la couleur indéfinissable.

Les mêmes yeux que Derek.

La même couleur de cheveux que Derek.

La révélation le frappa.

Ils étaient de la même famille.

Il n'y croyait pas. Laura était sa sœur? Ce n'était pas possible. Derek ne lui avait pas menti, alors? Stiles lui avait fait toutes ces scènes pour rien? Il s'était torturé pour rien?

-Moi, je suis Laura, se présenta la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Mon frère ne t'a sûrement pas parlé de moi donc voilà.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

Sa sœur... Cette ombre qui pesait sur lui depuis des semaines comme une menace n'était rien. Il n'avait pas de petite-amie.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata d'un rire horriblement nerveux en aplatissant une main sur son visage.

-Quel con! S'esclaffa-t-il en se tenant le ventre sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres personnes présentes. Sa sœur! Mon Dieu, mais quel con!

-J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre? Demanda Laura en se tournant vers les autres qui le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Peter en allant dans la cuisine.

Stiles hoqueta et se redressa après s'être un peu calmé. Il essuya les larmes de rire qui piquaient le coin de ses yeux et il souffla un grand coup.

-Salut. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en tendant sa main à la sœur de Derek. Mais tu as tort, il m'a déjà parlé de toi plusieurs fois.

Les amis de Derek parurent surpris d'entendre cet aveu mais ils ne commentèrent pas et Laura serra chaleureusement sa main.

-Je suis flatté d'entendre ça, dit-elle. Mon petit frère est un grand cachottier, il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui.

Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer. Il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis des lustres.

-En parlant de Derek, commenta Peter depuis la cuisine. L'un de vous devrait se sacrifier pour aller le réveiller.

Le trio de la bande de Derek blêmit alors que Laura faisait la grimace. Stiles les regarda, interrogatif.

-Pas moi! S'exclamèrent en chœur Isaac et Erica, immédiatement suivis par Boyd.

-Moi, j'ai déjà dû m'y coller pendant dix-huit ans..., ajouta Laura alors qu'un grand sourire venait se former sur ses lèvres.

Intéressé par le ''_débat_'', Peter passa la tête dans le couloir où ils étaient tous en train d'enlever leurs vestes.

-Stiles devrait s'en occuper en guise de rite de passage. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'espère?

Peu sûr de la conduite à adopter face à ces réactions surprenantes, Stiles bredouilla vaguement une réponse incompréhensible.

-S'il te plaît, ce serait vraiment adorable, demanda Laura en papillonnant des yeux vers lui.

Il serra les dents, comment résister à ça alors que le visage de Derek se superposait ainsi à celui de sa sœur?

-OK, abdiqua-t-il en baissant les épaules.

Laura et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers sous les encouragements d'Isaac et Erica.

-C'est la porte à droite au fond du couloir, lui cria Peter en le regardant monter les escaliers.

Stiles sentait encore son regard peser sur lui alors qu'il disparaissait à l'étage. Vraiment bizarre. Est-ce que Derek avait parlé de lui à sa famille? Ça semblait peu probable mais, maintenant qu'il savait que -techniquement- Derek était libre de toute petite-amie gênante, il se disait que c'était possible.

Il se figea.

Pas de petite-amie...Cette nouvelle donnée modifiait totalement la réponse à une question essentielle...Comment Derek le considérait-il? Comme une... distraction ou comme... un petit-ami?

Stiles secoua la tête pour évacuer ces idées et se concentra plutôt sur son parcours sans y parvenir réellement. La perspective particulièrement agréable d'être le "_petit-ami_" avait envahi totalement son esprit.

Quand il trouva la bonne porte, il hésita. Devait-il frapper ou non? Les autres semblaient tous avoir peur de le réveiller. Il n'était pas du matin? Peut-être était-il violent quand on le tirait du sommeil.

Sauf que lui, était avantagé. Enfin il espérait que ce serait un avantage, dans ce cas.

Alors il entra sans bruit et jeta un regard curieux à la chambre de Derek. C'était étonnement bien rangé. Bon, à part cette chaussette sur le dossier d'une chaise, tout était à peu près en ordre. Il aurait imaginé autre chose. Comme quoi, il ne connaissait pas vraiment son amant.

Le propriétaire de la chambre dormait profondément, allongé sur le ventre, ses pieds dépassant de la couette et seul le haut du crâne était visible. Cette vision arracha un sourire attendri à Stiles qui s'approcha lentement pour l'observer tout à loisir pendant son sommeil.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et avança la main vers le bord de la couette pour découvrir un peu la tête de Derek. Seulement il rencontra une résistance inattendue.

-Derek? Tu es réveillé?

-Mmh..., gémit l'aîné.

Stiles tira un peu plus mais apparemment la couette était fermement tenue.

-Derek... Il est presque midi. Tu devrais te lever.

L'endormi ne répondit rien.

-Si tu ne bouges pas je devrais utiliser la manière forte, menaça l'hyperactif.

-Mmh... Mmh...

Stiles se leva et prit le coin de la couette avant de tirer brusquement dessus. Sauf qu'elle lui résista et, surpris par la force de sa victime au réveil, Stiles tomba de côté sur la table de nuit qui se fracassa par terre dans un grand bruit. L'effet fut instantané. Derek se redressa comme un diable sur les genoux et des rires retentirent en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils s'attendaient donc déjà à ce qu'il se soit fait remballer, comme eux.

Stiles écouta attentivement pour savoir si quelqu'un montait évaluer les dégâts mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à son sort.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Marmonna Derek en se frottant le visage pour tenter d'y effacer la fatigue et la trace de son oreiller par la même occasion.

-On m'a désigné volontaire pour te réveiller, expliqua l'hyperactif, se contraignant à demeurer stoïque devant le corps bien trop peu vêtu et dont l'état -au réveil- offrait à son regard l'incarnation même de la tentation.

Derek laissa ses bras retomber mollement et referma les yeux.

-Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. Je compte rester là pour le reste de la journée, avertit l'aîné qui s'affala comme une masse sur le ventre tout en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

-Alors là, ça m'étonnerait. Maintenant, lève-toi, feignasse.

-Cette technique ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, rétorqua Derek en ressortant son visage à l'air libre. Par contre, si tu as quelque chose à me proposer en échange, je voudrai bien être sage et obéissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Interrogea Stiles avec une curiosité feinte.

-Approche, demanda Derek en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le cadet roula des yeux et s'assit sur le lit.

-Viens plus près, insista l'aîné en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

-Tu veux qu-Ah!

Derek agrippa Stiles par les épaules et l'attira tout contre lui pour un baiser du matin passionné. Il le maintint serré en approfondissant leur échange. Stiles se sentait flotter. Derek lui dévora la bouche jusqu'à ce que l'hyperactif ne puisse presque plus respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un regard gris-vert embué de désir. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

-Tu m'as manqué hier soir, marmonna Derek en passant une main baladeuse sous le t-shirt de Stiles.

Il le fit basculer au-dessus de lui et le caressa langoureusement. Stiles frémissait sous les mains entreprenantes.

-Attends, paniqua Stiles, d'une voix peu assurée, en se libérant une seconde. Les autres sont...

-M'en fous. Qu'ils attendent.

Derek reprit la bouche de Stiles d'assaut mais le plus jeune se débattit mollement et sans grande conviction.

-Derek, imagine que ta sœur...

-Quoi? S'exclama Derek en lâchant brusquement Stiles.

Enfin libéré, Stiles posa son visage contre l'oreiller de son amant en tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur alors que Derek le poussait de côté pour se lever.

-Peter et Laura sont encore là? Questionna-t-il en enfilant un boxer trouvé par terre.

-Bah ouais, tu crois qu'on est rentré comment, sinon? Rétorqua Stiles en prenant ses aises sur le lit abandonné.

Derek jura et ouvrit son placard en grand pour y prendre de quoi s'habiller alors que Stiles le lorgnait plus ou moins discrètement.

-Mais ils sont en bas, ajouta-t-il. T'inquiète pas.

L'aîné grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et enfila un jean qu'il ferma précipitamment. Stiles suivait ses moindres faits et gestes, dans l'attente d'une explication qui ne venait pas. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Il avait l'habitude des mystères avec Derek. Pourquoi changer?

-On descend, annonça Derek à l'intention de Stiles en ouvrant sa porte.

-Quelle mauvaise humeur, toi, dès le matin, soupira Stiles en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-Attends, une dernière chose, l'interrompit l'aîné en le maintenant à l'intérieur de la chambre d'une main sur le torse.

Il se pencha et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles avant de s'engager d'un pas décidé dans le couloir. Un sourire magnifique illuminant son visage.

Comment mieux commencer les vacances?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voilààààààààà! Contents? Il sait, plus de problème Laura! Vous êtes rassurés? Pas d'humiliation publique (enfin un peu quand même xD), pas de ridicule, juste une bonne vieille surprise :D

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **Guest, Minzy, Drayy, wm, Celia et Mimily!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	46. Je sais conduire quand je suis seul

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Supergrass - Alright

-Möwe - Blauer tag

-Tuxedo - So good

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 46: Si tu savais à quel point... Je sais conduire quand je suis seul.

Stiles, qui avait rattrapé Derek juste avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, s'était soudain arrêté pour le saisir par les épaules et déposer sur sa bouche un baiser furtif. La surprise ravie qu'il perçut en retour gonfla son cœur. Il soupira, heureux.

D'un pas léger, ils rejoignirent le salon où les autres les attendaient en discutant avec animation.

-Déjà? S'exclama Isaac surpris.

-Ça va, c'est pas un miracle, répliqua Laura. Il est dans les temps. Le record reste à Boyd pour l'instant.

Stiles espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la même technique que lui. Derek sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'y installa confortablement alors que l'hyperactif préférait rester debout derrière lui pour le moment.

Laura se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son frère.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce look? T'as mis un pétard dans tes cheveux?

Stiles remercia le ciel que Derek ne soit pas comme lui, parce qu'avec sa manie de parler avant de réfléchir, il avait déjà une connerie sur le bout de la langue. Si cette question lui avait été destinée, il se serait grillé en répondant quelque chose du genre _'Normal, Derek adore me décoiffer quand on se roule des pelles.'..._ ou une autre stupidité du même style. Pas une bonne idée. Surtout si Derek voulait garder leur relation secrète.

Peter et Laura échangèrent un nouveau regard lourd de sens, avant de quitter la pièce où se trouvaient les adolescents. Derek grogna en passant une main dans sa tignasse décoiffée.

-Salut la marmotte, dit Erica en face de lui.

-Plutôt l'ours des montagnes oui, rétorqua Boyd en souriant.

-Comment t'as fait pour le faire lever si vite? Moi je sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre, demanda Isaac curieux en tournant un regard interrogatif vers Stiles.

-En même temps, toi, t'as mis une matinée entière à le réveiller. T'es juste pas doué, se moqua Erica. Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais bien connaître ta méthode. Le tirage de couette? On a entendu un bruit de chute à un moment.

-C'était sa table de nuit, répondit Stiles.

-Ouh là, quelqu'un devrait le secouer avant qu'il se rendorme, prévint Boyd en désignant Derek du doigt.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers leur leader qui était effectivement bien calé entre plusieurs coussins, prêt à se rendormir. Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Derek, appela Erica en donnant un petit coup dans son pied.

Pas de réaction.

-Derek, répéta Boyd à son tour.

-Dédé! reprit la blonde.

-On va te dessiner sur le visage si tu continues, menaça Isaac.

Voyant qu'ils n'allaient jamais y arriver, Stiles décida de passer à l'action. Il pinça le nez de Derek qui se réveilla en sursaut avant de lui saisir le poignet d'une main ferme.

Le trio éclata de rire. Même Boyd!

-La tête que t'as faite! Plaisanta Erica alors que l'avant-bras de Stiles était toujours prisonnier.

-Je sais pas si on arrivera à le faire sortir aujourd'hui, commenta Boyd.

-Ah non, vous allez me le bouger un peu, dit Peter en entrant. Il a besoin d'exercice.

-Tu rigoles j'espère? Répliqua l'objet du débat d'un ton las, sans lâcher Stiles.

-Je pourrai venir avec vous ou c'est une journée spéciale jeunes? Questionna Laura en posant une main sur le crâne de son frère.

-N'exagère pas. Tu es loin d'être vieille, intervint Erica.

-Et voilà la complicité féminine qui fait son grand retour, commenta Derek en roulant des yeux.

-Sinon, vous mangez à la maison ce midi? Interrogea Peter, des papiers dans les mains et des lunettes sur le haut du crâne.

-Oh, on ne veut pas déranger, refusa Erica poliment.

-En fait il nous invite uniquement parce qu'il déteste être seul.

-Et alors, quel mal y a-t-il à ça, mon cher neveu? J'aime m'entourer de jeunes personnes, fraîches et pimpantes, pour ma cure de jouvence. Et puis j'ai trouvé deux nouvelles rides sur mon front hier.

Derek et Laura levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement. Le cadet tira Stiles un peu plus près.

-Il est le pire narcissique de Beacon Hills, l'informa-t-il.

Peter sembla l'entendre puisqu'il se tourna vers lui avec un air vexé.

-Bon allez, c'est décidé, s'exclama Laura joyeusement. On mange tous ici et après on se fait une virée à la plage!

-En mars? S'étonna Isaac en levant un sourcil.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail..., concéda Laura. Bon bah... on se fait autre chose alors. Ma seule condition c'est que ce soit à l'extérieur ou physique. J'ai besoin de m'aérer après tout ce temps passé à l'amphi. En plus vous devez avoir envie de vous changer les idées après ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine.

Elle jeta un regard à Stiles et Derek qui étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais Derek, dit-elle en souriant. Stiles ne va pas s'enfuir, je pense que tu peux le lâcher maintenant.

Derek libéra précipitamment le poignet du garçon alors que les autres le regardaient étonnés. Stiles sourit en voyant l'air amusé de Laura. Pas de doute, elle avait remarqué dès le début ce contact physique entre eux et avait choisi le moment idéal pour le taquiner à ce sujet.

-C'est mignon, ajouta-t-elle, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

-Laura, gronda Derek tout bas en sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce en courant et Derek la poursuivit. Les autres se mirent à rire et Peter soupira.

-Et c'est toujours comme ça quand ils se retrouvent, dit-il à l'adresse de Stiles. De vrais gamins.

-Mais c'est marrant de voir cette facette de Derek, répondit ce dernier en souriant, alors que Laura venait de passer devant la porte comme une fusée, son petit frère sur ses talons. Il a l'air tellement heureux de la voir.

L'adolescent continua d'observer la scène, un grand calme l'ayant envahi. Apaisé, il poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction, jamais il n'avait nourri autant d'espoir dans l'avenir de leur relation. Tous ces gestes qu'il avait cru tendres l'étaient donc peut-être. Derek devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Au moins un peu.

Stiles réalisa subitement qu'il regardait chahuter le frère et la sœur depuis plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, l'expression rêveuse et probablement niaise. Il se reprit rapidement, mais le petit sourire de Peter et son regard fixé sur lui, l'informèrent que son air attendri ne lui avait pas échappé. Il rougit et alla s'asseoir avec les autres qui débattaient toujours vivement du programme de la journée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, alors? Demanda Peter, son portable en main, aux quatre adolescents installés dans la cuisine, autour de la table luxueuse dont le plateau - en marbre blanc – avait tant impressionné Stiles.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très sexy, avec ses lunettes toujours perchées au bout du nez. Franchement, cette famille avait des gènes scandaleusement exceptionnels. Tous les trois, des physiques de Top Model et un charme presque hypnotique. Leurs yeux n'y étaient pas étrangers. Il s'était noyé de nombreuses fois dans les iris de Derek et rien ne pouvait égaler leurs nuances subtiles, le gris se mariant au vert ou encore au bleu, en un savant mélange, suivant la lumière et l'humeur de leur propriétaire. Sa sœur avait ce même regard.

Il soupira, rêveur, en observant Derek interagir avec sa sœur. Quand on les voyait côte à côte leur ressemblance était frappante. Ils étaient bien frère et sœur. Aucun doute possible.

On lui donna un coup de coude et il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers Isaac qui lui lançait un regard indéfinissable.

-Dis donc, tu mates pas Laura j'espère? Questionna-t-il à mi-voix.

-Qu-quoi? Bredouilla Stiles en reculant un peu sur sa chaise. Mais non! T'es fou!

-Fais gaffe... Tous ceux qui s'intéressent de trop près à la famille Hale s'attirent des problèmes.

Stiles se figea, un souvenir le frappant avec violence. Allison avait dit exactement la même phrase.

Exactement. Mot pour mot.

A l'époque il l'avait interprété comme un moyen de le détourner de Derek, par vengeance et par haine envers son amant. Mais Isaac disait la même chose et ça changeait tout. Lui, il ne voulait pas de mal à Derek. Il était son ami. Et surtout, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Stiles se rendit compte du silence qui venait de tomber. Il regarda ceux qui l'entouraient. Derek et Laura avaient cessé leurs chamailleries et regardaient vers eux. Tous, sauf Isaac, semblaient s'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé mais, à son grand soulagement, les conversations reprirent doucement faisant oublier ce petit moment de flottement.

-Bon, va pour des tacos alors, conclut Peter en portant son téléphone à l'oreille alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

L'hyperactif se demanda si quelqu'un avait entendu l'avertissement d'Isaac. Il espérait que non. Il croisa le regard de Derek qui s'asseyait en face de lui à côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci continuait à rire et à le taquiner gentiment. Ils n'avaient pas dû entendre. Ou alors ils s'en fichaient complètement.

-Ça vous dirait d'aller à la piscine couverte alors? Proposa Laura. Vu que la mer c'est pas possible... J'ai vraiment envie de me baigner.

-Euh... Ce sera sans moi, dit Stiles l'air gêné. L'eau c'est plus vraiment mon truc.

-Oh! Pourtant c'est comme ça que t'as rencontré Derek, gaffa l'aînée. C'est une bonne chose, non?

-Quoi? Commenta Erica surprise. C'est quoi cette histoire? On l'a rencontré en même temps, à la rentrée.

Stiles vit Laura retenir un petit sursaut et lancer un regard mauvais à son frère. Il imaginait très bien le coup de pied que ce dernier venait de lui donner sous la table pour avoir vendu la mèche.

L'hyperactif réprima un sourire. Il avait parlé de lui à sa famille.

-Pas exactement, grogna Derek en réponse à la remarque d'Erica. On s'est rencontrés pendant les grandes vacances.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que vous vous détestiez comme ça? Dit Isaac. Il s'était déjà passé quelque chose avant. Je comprends mieux.

-Ouais. C'est pour ça, répondit Derek.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui en voulais comme ça, en fait? Demanda Boyd.

Stiles aurait voulu arracher les cheveux du garçon si seulement il en avait eu. Mais quel fouineur de merde! Toujours la question qui fâche!

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard, se demandant que répondre à cela.

-Il m'a volé ma glace/copine, dirent-ils en même temps.

Les trois autres les regardèrent avec des airs perplexes alors que Laura cachait son fou rire derrière sa main.

-Faudrait vous mettre d'accord, fit remarquer Isaac. Qui a fait quoi?

-Il a volé ma glace, affirma Stiles en restant sûr de lui. En plus c'était mon parfum préféré.

-Et pour te venger tu as... volé sa copine? Conclut Erica peu sûre d'elle.

-Le retour de force est plutôt exagéré, non ? Grimaça Isaac, incrédule.

-Cette histoire est juste à coucher dehors, rétorqua Boyd. Si vous voulez pas en parler, c'est pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi, les gars.

Stiles baissa les yeux, honteux, alors qu'en face de lui Derek gardait le regard vissé à celui de Boyd.

-C'est la vérité, mentit-il avec brio et conviction. Mais dans les grandes lignes. C'est pour ça que ça paraît ridicule. Comment voulez-vous qu'un mec dans son genre me pique une copine, à moi? C'est stupide.

Stiles releva vivement la tête, s'apprêtant à laver l'affront mais un coup dans le tibia le fit changer d'avis. D'accord, il passerait de nouveau pour l'idiot de service. Pourquoi faudrait-il perdre les bonnes habitudes?

-Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, intervint Laura soucieuse de réparer son involontaire maladresse, si vous avez la trouille d'aller dans l'eau c'est pas grave. Vous aurez qu'à rester au bord. Enfin si les autres sont intéressés bien sûr.

-Ouais! Se réjouit Isaac. Sans Derek dans l'eau j'ai une chance de gagner la compétition.

Erica sourit et fit se rasseoir Isaac dont l'enthousiasme était un peu envahissant.

-Moi aussi ça me plairait bien. Je suis partante, répondit-elle.

-Et toi Boyd?

Il hocha la tête.

-Toujours. J'ai envie de faire ravaler ses paroles de victoire à Isaac. Il est bien trop sûr de lui.

-T'es fourbe en fait, fit remarquer Laura en riant. Bon, alors c'est décidé. Cet aprèm on va se baigner un peu.

Stiles souffla. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller. En plus, on lui avait retiré l'atèle le matin même et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée de se baigner. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait arrivé là-bas, par contre il était certain que le traumatisme ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt.

Pourtant il ne partagea ses craintes avec personne. Il voulait sortir avec eux. Et surtout, il voulait rester avec Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ne vous noyez pas, dit Peter avec subtilité alors qu'ils partaient.

-Merci du conseil, rétorqua Derek grognon.

-T'as l'air crevé toi. Tu devrais peut-être pas venir, conseilla Laura – inquiète - à son frère.

-C'est votre faute, aussi. Fallait pas me réveiller, maugréa-t-il.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément c'était de famille.

-On rentrera quand on en aura marre ou qu'il y aura un mort, prévint Laura à l'adresse de son oncle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Salut!

La qualité de l'humour était aussi de famille, apparemment.

Derek, Laura et Stiles s'éloignèrent du perron pour rejoindre la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire le trajet ensemble pour des raisons pratiques.

-Un mort? Répéta Stiles à voix basse en s'adressant à Derek.

-Mouais. C'est l'humour de ma sœur. Cherche pas à comprendre.

Le cadet rit devant l'air ennuyé de Derek et monta derrière le volant de sa voiture adorée. Il était heureux de la conduire à nouveau depuis ce matin. Ça lui avait manqué. Même s'il ne niait pas apprécier être avec Derek ou plutôt tout contre lui sur son bolide.

Son amant s'apprêtait à monter côté passager mais Laura le devança et lui sourit angéliquement alors qu'il s'installait à l'arrière d'un air bougon. Stiles, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle sourit un peu plus. Il sentait qu'il allait bien aimer Laura finalement. C'était fou comme il pouvait changer de sentiments pour une personne en une seule matinée.

-Alors comme ça, vous voulez pas parler de votre vraie rencontre aux autres? Dit Laura en attachant sa ceinture.

Stiles fit la moue. Bon, okay, elle était peut-être un peu trop curieuse.

-Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, grommela Derek renfrogné.

-C'est dommage. Vous devriez leur raconter. Ils sont quand même vos amis.

-Enfin pas vraiment dans mon cas, répondit Stiles tout bas.

-Ça ne change rien. Vous les fréquentez tous les jours. Vous devriez leur avouer que vous êtes fiancés.

Stiles pila net et une voiture le dépassa en klaxonnant furieusement.

-Laura! Putain! S'énerva Derek en se penchant vers l'avant. Arrête de foutre la merde! Tes blagues ne font rire que toi!

Et en effet, Laura riait bruyamment à côté de Stiles, toujours figé.

-C'est bon, le rassura Derek en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle plaisantait.

L'hyperactif se mordit l'intérieur des joues et redémarra alors que Laura continuait à rire.

-Nan, mais t'as vu sa tête? Demanda Laura à son frère. C'était splendide.

-Ouais peut-être, mais en attendant c'est lui qui conduit, rétorqua-t-il. Alors fais gaffe. Je veux pas qu'on crève. Enfin toi ça m'est égal, en fait.

-Oow!

Laura se tourna avec un regard malicieux vers son frère.

-Alors si c'était Stiles, ça te ferait de la peine?

Stiles essayait de son mieux de ne pas écouter la conversation étrange pour ne pas risquer l'accident mais c'était impossible. Surtout qu'il avait bien envie de connaître la réponse.

-Ben oui, évidemment. répondit enfin Derek fermement.

Stiles pila à nouveau.

-Non... mais quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai conduire, tempêta Derek en entrant dans les couloirs de la piscine municipale.

-Mais c'est vous, qui me déconcentriez! S'indigna Stiles. Si vous ne disiez pas sans arrêt des choses qui me perturbent, je conduirais mieux!

-Bon je vous laisse les garçons, prévint Laura en tournant pour entrer dans les vestiaires des femmes.

Ils l'ignorèrent, trop absorbés par leur pseudo-dispute.

-Même quand on ne disait rien tu continuais à vouloir nous tuer.

-Mais vous me déstabilisez tous les deux, riposta Stiles.

-On te déstabilisait... nous? Et pourquoi? Interrogea Derek réellement intrigué.

-Parce que vous... Vous... Vous êtes trop bizarres voilà!

-Bizarres? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a de bizarre.

-Mais si! Se défendit Stiles. Vous êtes des extra-terrestres. Voilà, j'ai trouvé la vérité.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte des vestiaires pour hommes.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Si, c'est vrai! Vous êtes trop...parfaits pour être totalement humains.

L'aîné ricana.

-Tu me trouves _réellement_ trop parfait?

Il regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes quittaient les vestiaires et ne s'occupaient pas d'eux. Alors profitant de l'occasion, il poussa Stiles dans une cabine vide et le plaqua contre la porte.

-C'est intéressant tout ça, reprit-il en verrouillant la porte.

La suite de leur discussion s'interrompit dans un baiser et Stiles perdit complètement le fil de la conversation. Déjà deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

Voyant que Derek s'emballait déjà, Stiles calma un peu ses ardeurs en le repoussant quelques secondes.

-On ne devrait pas.

-Allez, supplia Derek en enlevant son t-shirt qu'il balança sur le sol humide. Cette fois on est même pas aux chiottes du lycée.

Il prit le bord du t-shirt de Stiles et le souleva. L'hyperactif l'aida à l'enlever complètement mais continua de protester.

-Foutues hormones, maugréa-t-il contre le sourire victorieux de Derek qui s'évertuait à le déshabiller complètement. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à consulter toi. Franchement, tu pourrais attendre ce soir au hangar.

Sur ces paroles pleines de conviction, Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek à deux mains pour l'embrasser avec impatience.

-Je peux pas, répondit l'aîné dans un soupir saturé de désir. Depuis qu'on s'est quittés samedi, j'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Stiles sourit à son tour et embrassa l'épaule de Derek avant de virer plus haut vers son cou.

-Intéressant, commenta-t-il amusé.

-Me pique pas mes répliques, rétorqua Derek en déboutonnant la braguette de l'hyperactif.

-Me pique pas mon caractère alors, rétorqua Stiles en finissant de jeter son jean au loin dans la cabine.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et le baissa d'un coup en se débattant avec.

-J'aimerais bien que tu piques le mien de temps en temps, grogna Derek. Et que tu sois plus entreprenant.

-Tu veux que je le sois plus? Taquina Stiles en levant un sourcil alors qu'il venait d'avoir une idée...

-Ouais, répondit l'aîné.

-Alors soit, conclut Stiles. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Derek langoureusement, lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sous son regard surpris.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est ce que tu fous? Questionna son amant d'une voix rauque.

-Je réalise ton souhait, répondit Stiles en descendant très lentement le boxer de Derek avec un sourire joueur.

Il marqua une pause pour admirer ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il adorait l'effet qu'il faisait à ce type. Il croisa les yeux de Derek dont l'expression hésitait entre la concupiscence et l'incrédulité.

Il entendit presque Derek déglutir de là où il était. C'était vrai, il réaliserait son souhait. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite pour lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu le brusquer mais il savait bien qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et voilà que son bonheur tout neuf de ne partager Derek avec personne avait éveillé son désir de le combler.

-Arrête, j'ai pas de capotes, haleta Derek alors que la main de Stiles frôlait son entrejambe.

-Et alors? Tu le fais bien sans, toi, répondit ce dernier en descendant entièrement le sous-vêtement. Et puis t'inquiète, c'est pas par là qu'on fait les bébés.

-Mais... tu... n'es-

Stiles entendit Derek expirer bruyamment alors qu'il prenait son membre en main.

-Mais je suis? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

-Laisse tomber, gronda Derek en posant ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la cabine pour garder son équilibre. Ne m'écoute surtout pas.

Stiles sourit.

-Très bien, dit-il en se penchant en avant.

-Ah... putain!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps! On pensait que vous n'alliez jamais arriver, dit Erica en voyant Derek et Stiles approcher côte à côte.

Laura haussa un sourcil en direction du couple, comme si elle avait compris la raison de leur retard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite, parce que c'était pas très compliqué à deviner quand on connaissait leur relation.

-Vous êtes arrivés quand? Demanda Stiles.

-Bien après vous d'après Laura, répondit Isaac.

-Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi? Questionna Boyd.

Pour une fois qu'il se gourait, c'était plutôt utile. Stiles ignora la question et vint poser ses affaires près des chaises longues qu'avait investies le groupe.

-C'est juste que Stilinski avait un petit creux, répondit Derek très sérieusement. C'est un vrai gourmand. Toujours à la recherche d'une sucrerie à se mettre dans la bouche.

Stiles s'étouffa. Il toussa plusieurs fois, manquant réellement d'air devant l'audace de Derek. Les autres se mirent à rire de l'appétit de Stiles et de sa réaction étrange. Et comme d'habitude, il piqua un fard monumental. Et comme d'habitude, il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise ainsi exposé.

Derek lui paierait ça.

Isaac alla se percher sur le plongeoir et mit les poings sur ses hanches.

-Qui se sent prêt à me défier, moi, grand vainqueur de plongeon? Clama-t-il fièrement.

Boyd donna un coup dans sa jambe et Isaac tomba à l'eau dans un grand bruit et de grandes vagues. Tous les autres se mirent à rire alors qu'il remontait à la surface et s'accoudait au bord de la piscine en enlevant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

-C'est pas du jeu, se plaignit-il.

Boyd appuya son pied sur le crâne d'Isaac et le fit plonger une seconde fois alors que tout autour, la bande riait. Erica chercha en vitesse quelque chose dans son sac et s'attacha les cheveux à la va-vite avant de courir jusqu'au bord du bassin.

-Bombe! Cria-t-elle .

Elle toucha l'eau dans un grand « _splash_ » juste à côté d'Isaac qui remontait juste à la surface en crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Il se prit la vague de plein fouet et but la tasse encore une fois. Alors, Boyd recula de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan et faire la même chose qu'Erica quelques instants plus tôt. Isaac coula encore et lorsqu'il ressortit il dû se défendre contre ses deux amis qui riaient aux éclats en s'associant pour le couler chacun leur tour.

Stiles s'assit et observa ce moment de pure complicité, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. A cet instant il aurait vraiment voulu que Scott soit là, avec lui, comme autrefois. Il se souvenait du jour où Rafael leur avait appris à nager tous les deux. C'était un de ses souvenirs d'enfance les plus heureux. Mais la présence de son ami n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Ou en tout cas, pas en même temps.

Stiles observa Isaac porter Erica sur son dos puis une intuition le fit se tourner vers les deux Hale. Il vit le regard indéfinissable de Derek. Lui aussi, en cet instant, était mis de côté. Il ne pouvait s'intégrer au «_ noyau cœur_ » que formaient Boyd, Isaac et Erica.

-Quoi? Demanda soudain Derek en tournant les yeux vers lui.

-Nan rien, répondit Stiles en se détournant.

-Bon, je vais les rejoindre, prévint l'aîné. Tu ne viens pas?

-Non merci. Comment tu peux penser y aller toi, franchement? Moi j'ai eu ma dose d'eau pour la vie, je crois.

Derek hocha la tête et tendit la main à sa sœur.

-Viens.

Laura se leva après avoir terminé d'attacher ses cheveux dans un savant jeu de pinces.

-Le premier qui fait quatre allers-retours, dit-elle.

-Pari tenu.

Les deux Hale coururent vers le bord, en infraction avec toutes les règles de sécurité et, après avoir effectué un plongeon irréprochable, ils entreprirent d'aligner les longueurs à une vitesse impressionnante. Les trois autres s'étaient interrompus dans leurs jeux pour les applaudir et les encourager.

Stiles les regarda s'amuser un moment avant d'être trop triste pour pouvoir continuer. Alors, il prit son portable nouvellement acquis et envoya un message à Scott qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez, lâche ton téléphone, ordonna Derek en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Stiles qui quitta vite sa discussion avec Scott.

Il sentit des gouttes d'eau fraîches tomber des cheveux de Derek pour glisser sur son épaule.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, répondit le cadet. Je sais pas si je supporte encore l'eau.

-Courage, personne va se noyer. Et puis, si jamais t'avais un problème, je te sauverais. Avec du bouche à bouche, chuchota-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel faisant semblant d'être excédé.

-Non merci. Pas encore!

-Hop! S'exclama Derek en prenant le portable des mains de Stiles et en le levant au-dessus de sa tête. Toi, tu viens dans l'eau avec moi. Maintenant.

-Rends-le moi! Tu vas quand même pas recommencer!

L'hyperactif leva les bras mais Derek mit le portable dans un sac au hasard et attrapa Stiles par le bras. Il le tira sans effort alors que le cadet se débattait comme un beau diable.

-Non! Lâche-moi! S'écria Stiles. Malotru! Manant! Maraud! Mécréant! Mufle!

-Tu connais que des insultes en ''M''? Interrogea l'aîné en poussant toujours son amant qui approchait dangereusement du bord du bassin.

-Suppôt de Satan! Gredin! Scélérat! Gibier de potence!

Les cris de Stiles attirèrent l'attention des autres baigneurs ainsi que celle de leur groupe qui les regarda en riant.

-Allez Stilinski! Saute! S'exclama Isaac les mains en porte-voix.

-Non! Hurlait Stiles.

-Trop tard, s'amusa Derek en le poussant dans l'eau.

Il tomba sur le dos et son poids l'attira jusqu'au fond en très peu de temps. Il revit défiler devant lui les images de la semaine précédente.

Il revoyait Derek pissant le sang au fond de la piscine alors que Stiles ignorait s'il se trouvait ou non en danger de mort.

Il sentit la panique affluer en lui.

Il tendit la main vers l'image de Derek pour le rattraper mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

Un mouvement brusque au-dessus de lui l'informa que quelqu'un plongeait. Il se rappela où il était et prit son élan pour remonter à la surface en battant frénétiquement des jambes.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Les quatre autres riaient toujours alors que Derek s'approchait de lui avec un sourire sadique.

-Oh non! S'écria Stiles en reculant. Ne m'approche pas!

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester plus longtemps que Derek lui enfonçait la tête sous l'eau. Stiles luttait avec énergie, griffant les bras de son amant qui ne le laissait reprendre son souffle que rarement.

Il allait voir. Sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Alors, sans prévenir il cessa de se débattre et se laissa couler jusqu'à ce que les mains de Derek quittent ses cheveux, puis il regarda sa cible avec détermination.

Il tira d'un coup sur le maillot de bain de Derek et nagea aussi vite qu'il le put, loin de lui. Il réussit à toucher le bord de la piscine et s'assit sur le carrelage.

-Eh bien Hale, tu ne me poursuis pas? Claironna-t-il en balançant ses pieds dans l'eau avec un grand rire.

Il leva la main et montra le vêtement qu'il laissait pendre au bout de son doigt tendu. Il entendit alors les hurlements de rire de Laura, Erica et Isaac. Il vit même Boyd rire aux éclats à côté des autres mais plus discrètement.

Derek, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas, le fixant seulement de loin. Il ne paraissait pas spécialement en colère mais son sourire avait disparu.

Stiles sentit un long frisson glisser le long de son dos. Il vit seulement les lèvres de Derek bouger de loin. Il réussit à y lire ''_Tu vas mourir_'' et déglutit.

Mais il voulait savourer sa petite vengeance jusqu'au bout. Alors il continua la provocation.

-Bah alors, tu ne me fais plus rien? C'est bizarre ça. Toi qui voulais me donner une bonne leçon. Comme c'est dommage!

Il fit tourner le maillot de bain autour de son doigt et vit Derek serrer les mâchoires. Il allait vraiment regretter sa connerie. Il le sentait venir gros comme une maison. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Dans le prochain chapitre, scène guimauve, scène moins guimauve, et scène d'hormone, en gros, beaucoup de gentil encore une fois. Je devrais sérieusement arrêter d'être si gentille avec vous. Ça va pas ça franchement! xD

Merci à tous les followers, favoris, reviews! Merci à **Laura, wm, Guest, Mimily et Yataw**!

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	47. J'aime la Bièraubeurre

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Moulin Rouge - Elephant Love Medley

**-**Moulin Rouge - Your song

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 47: Si tu savais à quel point... J'aime la Bièraubeurre.

-Tu ne veux pas le récupérer? Demanda Stiles d'un air innocent.

-Oh que si, répondit Derek d'une voix pleine de promesses de vengeance.

Puis un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres. Stiles vit son regard glisser vers la droite, juste derrière lui, mais il resta concentré sur la menace. Il n'allait pas se laisser piéger par cette grossière tentative de diversion ! S'il se retournait, Derek lui sauterait dessus.

Tout à coup il sentit une goutte tomber sur son nez. Il quitta Derek des yeux et constata que le groupe formé par Erica, ses deux gardes du corps et la sœur de Derek, était maintenant réduit à trois. Il tourna la tête vers le plafond et croisa le regard rieur de Laura.

-Désolée.

Et elle le poussa dans l'eau. Il y tomba tête la première et aperçut furtivement Derek qui nageait vers lui frénétiquement.

Il allait mourir dans très peu de temps.

À peine avait-il commencé à couler qu'on lui arracha son trophée de guerre. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir Derek se rhabiller avant qu'une main ferme ne s'abatte sur son épaule pour le remonter à la surface et il ferma très fort les paupières dans l'attente des représailles.

-Œil pour œil, chuchota Derek en le tenant par la nuque.

Stiles, surpris, rouvrit les yeux.. Derek souriait. Ce sourire était suspect. Qu'avait-il donc derrière la tête pour sourire comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Demanda Stiles avec inquiétude.

-Tu verras ça plus tard... Quand tu ne t'y attendras plus, avertit l'aîné en le lâchant. Pour l'instant tu t'en sors... Alors, profite bien du répit que je t'offre…

Son expression carnassière n'inspirait aucune confiance à Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça?! S'indigna Stiles paniqué alors que Derek s'apprêtait à sortir du box qu'ils venaient de partager pendant une dizaine de minutes dans les toilettes pour hommes.

-Ce sera ma vengeance, ricana Derek en le gratifiant d'une dernière caresse.

Stiles voulut le retenir mais ce fut en vain.

-Oh non, gémit le cadet.

Son petit-ami s'était appliqué à le stimuler de ses mains expertes et avait particulièrement bien réussi. Si on ajoutait à cela l'excitation provoquée par le risque d'être dérangés, il se retrouvait avec une douloureuse érection dans un lieu qui manquait singulièrement de romantisme.

-Salaud, grommela-t-il en entendant s'éloigner le rire victorieux de Derek.

Ce dernier avait parfaitement manipulé Stiles -au sens propre comme au figuré- puisqu'il s'était débrouillé pour lui faire déposer sa serviette de bain avant de le suivre aux toilettes. Il se retrouvait donc, en boxer moulant, avec une gaule digne de King Kong et aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un dans cet état.

Il ferma la porte à double-tour et souffla un grand coup en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Il était réellement fourbe en fait ce mec! Pas d'eau froide dans le box, la seule solution s'était de se soulager tout seul.

Stiles gémit plaintivement. Alors n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il se mit à l'ouvrage un peu crispé par l'inconfort de la situation.

-Je vais te tuer Derek Hale, je vais te tuer, mâchonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se concentra sur d'autres pensées concernant son bourreau afin de mener rapidement à bien sa mission délicate.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stilinski? Interpella Isaac en arrivant dans les toilettes pour hommes. Derek m'a dit que t'étais probablement ici ? T'es encore là?

Stiles hoqueta. Raah, il avait osé ! Derek avait osé envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le chercher ! Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas jouir en parlant avec Lahey quand même! Quelle horreur!

Pétrifié, l'hyperactif arrêta tout mouvement pour ne pas alerter Isaac avec des bruits suspects.

-O-Oui?

-Derek nous a dit que tu t'étais enfui ici, tout va bien? S'enquit le nouveau venu.

-Oui, oui, je dois juste me remettre de... Mes émotions..., grommela Stiles. J'arrive bientôt.

Oui, ça pour arriver bientôt, il allait bientôt arriver. Mais si Isaac pouvait partir avant, ça l'arrangerait.

-Il t'a fait quoi? Questionna Isaac curieux. J'ai déjà vécu des représailles de sa part plusieurs fois et c'était pas toujours très agréable. Il a fait quoi, alors?

-Il m'a...euh... Torturé.

-Torturé? Répéta le cadet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Vous vous êtes quand même pas battus, si?

-Euh... Pas vraiment... Mais c'est bon. Tout va bien. Je vous rejoins vite.

-Je peux t'attendre aussi.

Stiles jura intérieurement. Il manquait plus que ça.

-Nan, c'est bon. Je me débrouille, répliqua l'aîné d'une voix mal assurée. Va rassurer les autres...

-Il n'y a qu'Erica qui se fasse réellement du souci, commenta Isaac qui, d'après le bruit qu'il fit, s'assit près des lavabos. Enfin, c'est compréhensible.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon?

Isaac s'esclaffa.

-T'es con Stilinski! Rit-il. Mais c'est mignon.

Cette phrase n'eut qu'un avantage. Elle ôta instantanément le problème de l'hyperactif.

-Euh... Mignon? Répéta Stiles peu sûr de lui.

-Ouais. C'est tellement maladroit.

Le mignon maladroit vérifia sa tenue en maugréant et sortit, une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne pourrait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il rejoignit Isaac et se lava les mains avec soin en maudissant consciencieusement Derek.

-Maladroit? Moi? Jamais, rétorqua Stiles en souriant.

-Mais oui bien sûr! Je te crois, je te crois...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On se fait une bataille? Proposa Erica, assise au bord de la piscine pour rattacher ses cheveux correctement pendant que les autres se contentaient de reprendre des forces.

Laura vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-J'aime bien l'idée. On se met deux par deux j'imagine? Qui me veut sur ses épaules?

Derek grogna et sa sœur roula des yeux.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur. J'ai le droit de toucher un autre mec sans ton autorisation.

Le regard de son frère se durcit encore et Laura soupira.

-Okay, abdiqua-t-elle. On a donc l'équipe Hale.

-Moi, je veux faire l'équipe Batman et Catwoman! S'exclama Erica en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de Stiles pour le désigner.

-T'as ton Batmaillot au moins? Plaisanta Stiles en regardant la fille au-dessus de lui.

-En tout cas Derek l'a pas, lui, répondit-elle en riant.

Ils se moquèrent un peu de Derek qui les regardait d'un air ennuyé.

-Bon bah du coup on va faire équipe, annonça Isaac pour Boyd. Tu veux qu'on se donne un no-

-Non, refusa Boyd, d'un ton sec..

-Oh allez, c'est marrant. On pourrait être Riggs et Murtaugh de l'Arme Fatale.

Boyd soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Isaac fit le signe de la victoire en direction des autres.

-Tu viens lapin? Appela Laura en écartant les jambes.

Derek soupira et vint se mettre dos au mur pour que Laura puisse monter sur ses épaules. Stiles en fit de même et Erica vint s'asseoir sur ses épaules. Elle posa ses mains près de son cou pour garder l'équilibre et il se décolla du bord. Il faillit se casser la figure lorsqu'il éclata de rire en voyant Isaac monter sur le dos de Boyd. Erica n'était d'ailleurs pas mieux que lui à cet instant.

-Vous êtes choux comme ça, tous les deux, dit-elle, moqueuse, à ses deux amis.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout est une question d'équilibre, murmura Stiles pour lui-même les mains fermement accrochées aux cuisses d'Erica pour la maintenir en place.

-Tant que les deux travaillent en équipe ça fonctionne, lui répondit Erica alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des autres pour améliorer leur stratégie et reprendre leur souffle. Laura et Derek n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, il faut en profiter. Quant à Boyd et Isaac ils ont du mal à se coordonner.

-Il faut frapper là où ça fait mal, conclut Stiles. Tu sais faire un bump?

-Comme au football?

-Ouais, comme au foot.

-Je pense que je peux le faire. En gros, tu veux que je les défonce, c'est ça? Demanda Erica en souriant.

-En gros? Yep. On va leur faire voir comment on se débrouille.

-Je suis partante.

Elle tapota un peu les épaules de Stiles en signe d'excitation.

-En avant fidèle destrier!

Elle pointa leurs adversaires du doigt et il fonça tête baissée, faisant confiance à l'attaque d'Erica.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis crevé, se plaignit Isaac avant de pousser un soupir de contentement lorsque le jet d'eau chaude tomba sur son dos. Erica m'a vraiment épuisé.

Stiles sourit. Finalement leur bonne entente avait triomphé. Derek et Laura se disputaient trop pour se concentrer sur le jeu et Isaac galérait à conserver son équilibre, son poids et sa taille gênant considérablement Boyd dans ses mouvements. Leur victoire s'en trouvait moins glorieuse, mais c'était tout de même une victoire.

-Vous avez bien joué tous les deux, remarqua Boyd en regardant Stiles.

-Oh... C'est juste qu'on s'est mis d'accord, répondit l'hyperactif. Du coup, nos attaques ont fait mouche à chaque fois.

-C'est la première fois que tu perds, Derek, non? nota Isaac.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Boyd à la place du leader silencieux.

-Ça fait quel effet de perdre pour la première fois de sa vie? se moqua le bouclé pour bien enfoncer le clou.

-A mon avis, très mal, vu sa tête, renchérit Stiles qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

Derek soupira longuement.

-C'est bon, là. Arrêtez de me charrier.

Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard jubilatoire et complice.

-T'as perdu, répéta Stiles.

-T'es trop nul franchement, ajouta Isaac en souriant.

-Quel manque de virilité tout à coup, commenta l'hyperactif l'air de rien.

Derek paraissait fulminer de plus en plus.

-Et quel mauvais perdant par-dessus le marché, reprit Isaac.

-Je te signale que toi, t'es dernier, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Mais moi je fais pas mon grognon, répliqua le cadet.

Stiles sourit alors que Derek leur tournait le dos pour ne plus les voir. L'adolescent resta quelques instants immobile, admirant le tatouage de Derek qu'il ne lui laissait pas souvent l'occasion d'observer pendant leurs rencontres secrètes.

Il était vraiment classe, complétant le côté mystérieux du personnage. Il se demandait s'il avait une signification particulière.

-Tu mates Derek toi maintenant? Remarqua Boyd en captant son regard.

Stiles sortit de sa rêverie et parvint à se retenir de rougir.

-Non, je réfléchissais.

Derek se tourna un peu de profil et il put apercevoir son petit sourire en coin.

-À quoi? Questionna Isaac qui essayait de rincer le savon qu'il venait de se mettre dans les yeux.

-Je me demandais si le tatouage avait une signification.

Derek haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas à la réflexion de son amant.

-Comment ça s'appelle déjà? Interrogea Isaac.

-Un triskèle, répondirent Boyd et Stiles.

-Je vois que j'attire beaucoup d'attention, fit remarquer Derek en plaquant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il donna un coup de coude dans leur tube de gel douche collectif qui tomba à ses pieds.

-Tu peux me passer le gel douche? Demanda Boyd au leader.

-Non, refusa l'aîné. Je suis pas fou. C'est toi-même qui a dit que Stilinski me mate sous la douche. Je veux pas faire un remix du coup de la savonnette.

Stiles rit malgré lui. Sa remarque était embarrassante et faite dans cette intention mais pour une fois que Derek montrait un peu d'humour, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rougir après coup sous les rires des trois autres garçons et il ne retint pas son coup de pied dans les tibias de Derek en représailles.

-T'es con, Hale.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica, Boyd et Isaac rentrèrent directement chez eux après la piscine alors que le fils de Shérif ramenait Derek et Laura chez eux. Peter les accueillit avec son éternel air débordé et Stiles se demanda quel métier il pouvait bien faire.

-Tu veux rester pour le dîner? Proposa l'adulte.

-J'ai déjà trop abusé, bafouilla l'hyperactif embarrassé. Je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer.

-Oh mais non, j'aimerais bien que l'on fasse un peu plus connaissance tous les deux, intervint Laura avec une moue déçue.

-C'est bon, s'il veut rentrer chez lui ne le retiens pas, rétorqua Derek.

-Ça, c'est seulement parce que tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul, répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras. C'est injuste. Tu n'as pas le droit de le monopoliser comme ça.

Stiles rougit en voyant les deux commencer à se chamailler à son sujet.

-Bon bah, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il à leur adresse.

Mais ils étaient déjà trop absorbés par leur débat. Peter soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-les se disputer, conseilla-t-il en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Reviens quand tu le souhaites. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Hale, remercia Stiles avant de s'en aller.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, Stiles arriva chez lui et en profita pour vérifier s'ils avaient du courrier. Il récupéra plusieurs enveloppes avant de se diriger à pas lents vers la porte en consultant rapidement chacune d'elles. Une impression désagréable l'interrompit soudain.

Il tourna sur lui-même, il se sentait épié. Il scruta les alentours avec suspicion, se demandant d'où venait ce sentiment.

Ne décelant rien d'inhabituel aux alentours, il abandonna son observation et rentra chez lui.

-Qui est là? Demanda le shérif depuis la cuisine.

-Le père Noël, répondit le garçon perplexe en rejoignant son père. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

-Ah Stiles, tu es enfin de retour. Comment s'est passée ta journée? Interrogea l'homme en souriant.

-C'était cool, s'extasia l'adolescent. On est allés à la piscine.

Le shérif se figea en posant sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail.

-Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée?

-Bah, ça va. Finalement. En plus je ne suis plus malade, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ton poignet.

-J'ai fait attention ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le cadet évasivement alors qu'il voyait entre les courriers officiels une enveloppe bien reconnaissable.

Le fameux courrier bleu. Il se mit dos au shérif dans une pose qu'il voulait naturelle en prenant l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Il regarda attentivement les deux côtés du papier. Aucune adresse et aucun nom. Il la leva jusqu'à son visage. Pas de parfum non plus.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'exclama le shérif d'une voix affolée en voyant ce qu'il observait.

Il se précipita et lui arracha l'enveloppe.

-Ne touche plus jamais ces enveloppes!

Stiles leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je suis juste curieux, se défendit-il.

-Eh bien, pas avec ça. Je t'interdis d'y toucher, avertit l'aîné avec un air mortellement grave.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres. Il abandonna immédiatement le débat. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à la vie privée de son père et encore moins de s'en mêler. Et si ce dernier ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait une amante, tant pis. Ce n'était pas grave. Il finirait bien par l'apprendre. Soit par une erreur de son père soit par flagrant délit. Mais il valait mieux ne plus toucher à son courrier. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer de problèmes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles sourit en recevant un message de Derek. Il avait enfin changé son nom dans son répertoire et c'était mieux ainsi. Même s'il fallait toujours éviter que quelqu'un ne lise leurs conversations. Derek, lui, avait trouvé la technique. Il effaçait toujours leurs échanges, par mesure de prudence. Et heureusement qu'il procédait déjà comme ça, avant que Jackson ne lui pique son portable, la semaine précédente. C'était en effet ce connard malveillant qui avait envoyé un message à Stiles afin de l'attirer dans le piège qu'il leur avait tendu.

-Ce soir je sors! Annonça l'adolescent à l'attention de son père au rez-de-chaussée.

-Encore? Mais où vas-tu donc tout le temps?

-Je sors, répondit simplement Stiles en descendant.

Il passa devant le salon.

-Je ne sais pas à quelle heure, je serai de retour.

-J'aimerais quand même savoir où tu vas Stiles, commanda le shérif.

-Je vais baiser comme une bête avec Hale dans un endroit miteux parce qu'on vit une histoire d'amour interdit à la Roméo et Juliette, répondit Stiles.

Le shérif soupira.

-Stiles, s'il te plaît. Arrête tes blagues douteuses et donne-moi simplement une adresse.

-Bah, je vais chez Scott, mentit l'hyperactif en sortant son portable pour lui envoyer un message afin qu'il joue son alibi.

-Merci, soupira le shérif en se désintéressant de lui. Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué.

Stiles hésitait entre rire ou se désespérer que son père ne le croie pas. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et quitta la maison. Il avait hâte de retrouver Derek dans un endroit plus intime.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors comme ça je manque de virilité? Commenta Derek dès que Stiles arriva au hangar.

Stiles ricana.

-Vengeance pour les toilettes. Et j'assume ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu ne retires rien alors? Questionna l'aîné en souriant.

Il attrapa l'hyperactif par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Absolument rien, affirma Stiles, hochant la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air farouche.

-Ça tombe bien. J'espérais que tu me dirais ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Derek l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Et si on reprenait là où on s'en est arrêtés dans les vestiaires? Proposa ce dernier avec un sourire malicieux.

-Avec plaisir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles observait le haut plafond, couvert de tâches d'humidité. Il était plongé dans ses pensées alors que Derek, bien plus qu'émoustillé, finissait de le déshabiller. L'esprit de l'hyperactif n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur ce que son amant faisait, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde et tout le talent de Derek. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'obsédait, le turlupinait.

Son amant finit par remarquer qu'il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient car il se releva sur les coudes pour le fixer.

-Hey, t'as pas l'air d'être avec moi, là. Ce qu'on fait t'emmerde tant que ça?

-Non, désolé j'avais juste l'esprit ailleurs..., répondit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit.

En même temps, Derek était obligé de le remarquer, étant donné la passivité de Stiles dans leur échange et surtout son manque de... réactivité.

-Et il était où exactement, ton esprit? Questionna Derek en soupirant.

-Je pensais à Laura..., confia Stiles pensif, sans se rendre compte que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.

La réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre.

-Quoi ? Tu penses à ma sœur quand on fait ça? S'énerva-t-il en se levant d'un coup, manifestement choqué.

Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, furieux, et enfila son boxer. Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et jura.

-Eh, merde. C'est pas ce que tu crois! Se défendit-il. Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça!

Il marcha à quatre pattes sur le matelas pour rejoindre Derek.

-Tu l'as quand même dit, rétorqua Derek. Je pourrais avoir une explication?

-Je pensais pas du tout à elle comme ça... C'est juste que...

-Que quoi? Insista l'aîné en se tournant à demi vers Stiles.

-Avant je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur alors que l'on se fréquente depuis presque un mois. Enfin si on compte pas tous les mois d'avant...

-Je te l'avais déjà dit, riposta Derek irrité. Et qu'est-ce que ça change? T'aurais préféré choisir le modèle féminin des gamins Hale plutôt que moi?

-Mais non! S'exclama Stiles. Je veux dire que je ne sais rien de toi! Et j'aimerais bien...

Derek prit un air agacé.

-Sois clair merde. Dis ce que tu veux au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

L'hyperactif soupira et détourna la tête pour fixer les draps qu'il triturait nerveusement du bout des doigts.

-J'aimerais qu'on...eh bien...qu'on fasse connaissance. Poursuivit-il d'une petite voix.

Stiles entendit un drôle de bruit près de lui. Surpris, il leva la tête et le choc fut brutal.

Derek riait. Mais pas de son petit reniflement amusé habituel, non, un vrai fou rire comme n'importe quelle personne normale.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

L'aîné cacha son rire derrière sa main, embarrassé de se montrer dans cet état. Mais Stiles pouvait quand même le voir et profita de la vue, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle. Seulement pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Il adorait le rire de Derek. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, sans son éternel air patibulaire. Et puis il paraissait d'un coup tellement plus jeune.

Une fois calmé, Derek se laissa tomber sur le dos et reprit son souffle, une main posée sur ses abdos, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête et touchant la cuisse de Stiles du bout des doigts. Il leva des yeux brillants vers son cadet.

-Okay. Très bien, accepta-t-il. Faisons connaissance.

-Pourquoi tu as ris? Interrogea Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil en caressant doucement la jambe de son amant.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu me poses vraiment la question?

-Bah oui.

Toujours un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, le regard de Derek oscilla entre eux deux.

-Je crois qu'on se connaît... plutôt bien, non? Plaisanta-t-il.

Stiles le regarda avec incompréhension avant d'aviser leur tenue. Il rougit d'un seul coup et donna une tape sur la main baladeuse et bien trop entreprenante de Derek qui remontait lentement vers sa hanche.

-Crétin.

Mais son sourire ne trompait pas son amant qui se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'étouffer un nouveau rire. L'hyperactif voulut reculer mais Derek l'attrapa par la nuque et le fit rouler sous lui.

-Faisons connaissance, alors.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après leur partie de jambes en l'air, grisé par le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation, Stiles se laissait aller à plus de démonstrations affectives. Il était ravi. Cette journée était magique.

Poussant un gémissement de bonheur, Stiles se coucha face à Derek qu'il tenait contre lui pendant que ce dernier le caressait paresseusement. Confortablement installés sur le vieux matelas du hangar, ils ne parlaient pas encore, ils étaient tous deux encore bien trop dans les nuages pour dire quoi que ce soit qui ait un sens. Alors ils se contentaient d'écouter vaguement la pluie frapper les carreaux des grandes baies vitrées.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le visage détendu et paisible de Derek rendit Stiles heureux. Il se lova tendrement contre lui et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

-Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, remarqua Derek d'un ton neutre.

-Hum?

-Tu as l'air plus... Comment dire? Je ne sais pas trop..., hésita l'aîné. Plus proche, plus tactile.

-Ça te dérange? S'inquiéta Stiles.

Il attendait la réponse avec appréhension, il espérait que Derek n'allait pas l'envoyer bouler parce qu'il ne voulait pas de tendresse.

-Non, souffla Derek en rassurant sans le savoir l'hyperactif. Je trouve juste que ton changement est étrange. Même depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, tu as toujours laissé une distance entre nous et aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas.

Stiles ne répondit pas et commença à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur le dos de Derek qui frissonna au contact.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une passade, soupira l'aîné.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, marmonna Stiles. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, c'est tout.

-Sur quoi ?

Le cadet baissa un peu plus son visage pour cacher son expression à Derek. Puis il fit la moue.

-C'est encore trop récent pour que je puisse en rire, donc on va attendre un peu, Okay?

-Si tu veux, accepta Derek en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles.

Il remonta un peu plus la couverture sur eux et entoura la taille de l'hyperactif de son bras pour les rapprocher.

-On va éviter de te faire chopper la crève une deuxième fois, expliqua-t-il pour justifier son geste tendre.

Stiles roula des yeux mais profita de l'attention. Il était bien, là. Dans son cocon douillet au creux des bras de Derek.

-Ta couleur préférée, dit soudain l'aîné sans raison apparente.

-Quoi? Hoqueta Stiles, pris par surprise.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée? Répéta Derek.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire connaissance?

Stiles leva la tête pour être face à Derek.

-Tu es vraiment d'accord alors?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais répondu oui sinon, tout à l'heure, rétorqua Derek.

-Ah... je croyais que tu... Enfin.. Bref... Ma couleur préférée? J'imagine que c'est le rouge. Peut-être... Ou le bleu? Je ne sais pas trop.

-Ton plat favori, enchaîna l'aîné.

-Les frites frisées et les nuggets mais-

-Ton groupe préféré?

-Les _Slow Kids at Play_ mais je-

-Ton sport préféré? Le coupa Derek.

-Attends, attends, attends!, s'exclama Stiles en riant. C'est pas un interrogatoire que j'ai demandé. Va plus doucement. On a tout notre temps. Et puis, c'est quoi ces questions débiles?

Derek fit une moue, perplexe et vexé.

-Tu veux qu'on en apprenne plus sur l'autre, non? Je ne vois pas trop comment tu veux faire autrement, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as vraiment un gros problème avec les relations sociales toi, remarqua Stiles.

Une expression gênée apparut sur le visage de Derek.

-Voilà, tu connais mon seul point faible, avoua l'aîné de mauvaise grâce. Je ne sais absolument pas comment agir correctement avec les gens que je rencontre.

-Pourtant avec Laura tu as l'air d'être plutôt à l'aise. Et même avec les autres.

-Je n'arrive pas à tenir une conversation, rétorqua Derek. Soit la personne m'emmerde et j'ai envie de la laisser en plan, soit je commence à être gêné parce que j'ai l'impression que les silences sont de ma faute.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour se retenir d'embrasser Derek sur le champ.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Derek en voyant le visage de Stiles se crisper.

-Parce que je dois me retenir, se plaignit le cadet au supplice.

-Te retenir de quoi? Si c'est de me dire que je suis ridicule tu peux y aller. Je m'en rends bien compte.

Stiles serra Derek contre lui.

-C'est trop mignon! Se lâcha enfin l'hyperactif.

-Quoi?

-Désolé, s'excusa Stiles en le relâchant immédiatement. Je pouvais pas le retenir plus longtemps.

Derek le regardait perplexe et légèrement suspicieux.

-Trop mignon? Je suis juste ridicule, oui.

Stiles secoua la tête.

-Eh bien continue de me dire tes défauts que tu trouves ridicule parce que ça me donne juste envie de toi.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils, franchement perdu.

-Tu disjonctes là...

-Laisse tomber, le coupa Stiles avec un grand sourire. Bon t'as d'autres défauts?

-Non. Excepté ça, je suis parfait, grogna Derek vexé.

-Okay... Bon,...alors pour l'instant, restons-en à des choses moins perso. Toi, je suis certain que tu préfères le noir.

Stiles jeta un regard aux vêtements de Derek, éparpillés tout autour d'eux qui étaient tous de couleur sombre.

-Non, contra Derek. Même pas. Je préfère le whisky.

-C'est pas une couleur ça. J'ai pas demandé la boisson, se moqua Stiles.

Derek sourit en coin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si si, je t'assure, c'est bien ma couleur préférée.

Stiles ne chercha pas plus loin et n'essaya pas de comprendre. Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave. Mais j'aime pas du tout le whisky moi. C'est pas trop mon truc, répondit-il se rendant bien compte qu'il était un peu à côté de la plaque. Je préfère la Bièrabeurre...

-Ça n'existe pas, affirma Derek fermement.

-Si! Et j'ai même la recette! S'exclama Stiles enthousiaste. Si tu veux je te la passerai à l'occasion...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Pour le whisky, oui, je sais, c'est niais et guimauve mais fallait que je le fasse xD Et pour la Bièraubeurre, désolée mais ça non plus je pouvais pas m'en empêcher xD On est fan d'HP ou on l'est pas!

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **absol, Drayy, Guest, wm et Mimily!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	48. J'ai rendu mon père fou

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Dans ce chapitre je vais aborder des addictions bien connues: tabac, fumette et alcool. J'ai la chance, pour l'instant, (pour toujours oui ! Je suis une sainte ! (une sainte sadique et perverse, certes, mais une sainte tout de même xD)) de n'être dépendante à aucune d'elles et je dis bien la chance car j'en connais les conséquences, bien pourries, sur la santé. (Y a qu'à voir le sourire de mon père… Brrr j'en ai des frissons dans le dos) Je vous fais grâce de leur énumération elles sont développées dans toutes les campagnes de prévention. Je ne suis pas le schtroumpf à lunettes (bien que malheureusement j'en porte étant donné que je suis un saucisson myope comme une taupe (ça fait beaucoup de bouffe, non ? (quoique… ça se mange la taupe ?))) donc je vous dirai pas.. . Nan je vais pas vous le dire...*_sors ses lunettes*_...c'est pas bien de fumer...c'est pas bien de boire et pis c'est dangereux et pis on peut plus s'en passer et pis ça coûte super cher et le grand Schtroumpf a dit…

BREF...bonne lecture petits Schtroumpfs (n'est-ce pas Skayt ? Exprès un message sur les schtroumpfs pour toi :D) et rappelez-vous comment ça pue un cendrier froid!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Eurythmics - Sweet Dream

-Eurythmics - I need a man

-Eurythmics - 17 again

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 48: Si tu savais à quel point... J'ai rendu mon père fou.

-J'ai un rêve depuis que je suis tout petit, confia Stiles en retraçant le tatouage de son amant du bout des doigts.

-Et c'est quoi ce rêve? Demanda Derek curieux.

-J'aimerais suivre les traces de mon père.

-Tu veux être shérif? Tu as de l'ambition.

-Non, pas forcément shérif, rectifia l'hyperactif. Mais je veux être dans la police. J'adore depuis toujours mener des enquêtes.

-En plus avec ta curiosité maladive, renchérit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hey! S'indigna Stiles en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de l'aîné. Laisse la où elle est celle-là. Dis le moi toi, si ton rêve est meilleur que le mien. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

Derek sembla hésiter et il cogna plusieurs fois son menton contre ses bras croisés.

-Bah alors? Insista Stiles. C'est quoi? Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

-Je veux une Camaro, répondit enfin Derek.

-Nan, mais sérieux, rit l'hyperactif. C'est quoi ton rêve?

Derek grogna contre son oreiller.

-Quoi? S'étonna Stiles devant son absence de réponse. Me dis pas que c'est réellement ça.

L'aîné soupira, vexé, et Stiles ricana une nouvelle fois.

-Désolé mais je trouve que c'est un rêve stupide. D'ailleurs je vois pas en quoi c'est un rêve puisque tu as largement les moyens de t'en payer une. C'est juste un projet d'achat, ça!

-Eh bien merci. C'est sympa, maugréa Derek.

Le cadet sourit et posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'aîné pour essayer de voir son visage.

-T'as pas autre chose de plus profond? Questionna Stiles. Et ne fais aucune remarque graveleuse s'il te plaît.

Derek se détacha un peu de Stiles et se coucha sur le dos, le regard dans le vide.

-Derek?

Il avait cet air grave qui le vieillissait de dix ans. Stiles se reprochait déjà d'avoir insisté, inquiet, presque effrayé devant ce mystère insaisissable que Derek représentait pour lui dans ces moments-là.

-Il y en a bien un, souffla son amant.

-Ah oui? Bah vas y, dis-moi l'encouragea Stiles affichant un grand sourire, un peu forcé.

Fallait pas se laisser étouffer par le poids du mystère.

Derek croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque sans un regard pour Stiles.

-J'aimerais que les personnes que j'aime ne disparaissent plus, avoua Derek d'une voix atone. Qu'ils ne meurent plus par ma faute.

Le visage de Stiles avait perdu toute joie, achevé par la fêlure révélée dans cette dernière phrase. Plus de mystère, Derek était bouffé par son passé. Grignoté à petits morceaux par des souvenirs impitoyables. C'était carrément la déprime cet aveu. Il avait été discret, sans chercher à connaître davantage son histoire depuis qu'il avait appris les causes de la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père. Et, là, il venait justement de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

-Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te cuisiner comme ça, s'excusa-t-il.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas été toi-même. T'es un gaffeur, c'est bien connu.

Stiles vit le petit sourire qui flottait près du coin de la bouche de Derek et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il essaya de le lui rendre mais ne parvint à produire qu'une triste grimace, comme au contact d'un pamplemousse trop acide. Alors à la place, il posa sa tête près de celle de Derek puis entoura ce dernier de son bras en signe de réconfort. Et il se tut.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il ressentait la peine de Derek aussi fort que si elle avait été la sienne. Jamais il n'avait été aussi empathique avec quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, avec lui. Il était un peu perdu.

Et cette confusion lui faisait se poser des questions...

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek? A leur âge, l'amour n'était qu'une idée floue. On avait peut-être l'impression d'aimer, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une attirance. Une passade qui s'en allait rapidement. L'amour véritable on ne le connaîtrait que plus tard, lorsque l'expérience nous dirait que tout ce que l'on avait connu avant n'était rien.

Mais alors... Qui était Derek pour lui? Un ami, c'était sûr. Il l'appréciait, c'était indéniable. Mais plus...? Non, il s'était juré ne de pas se laisser avoir par ces beaux yeux. Seulement, il sentait que ce serment ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il se demandait même si ça ne faisant pas un sacré bout de temps qu'il s'était fait attraper. Plus il apprenait à le connaître et passait du temps avec lui, plus il l'estimait. Derek avait tout doucement refermé son piège autour de lui. Sans le brusquer, sans le prévenir, il l'avait pris dans ses filets.

Et Stiles était totalement flippé.

Chaque jour passé confirmait sa dépendance à Derek. Il détestait être dépendant. Pas de maîtrise dans la dépendance. On devenait vulnérable. Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe, Derek allait le faire sombrer, il en avait l'intuition...si l'amour impliquait de ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui, alors il n'assumerait pas de l'aimer. Les histoires d'amour finissent mal... Il fallait qu'il arrête les frais ici.

Une légère pression s'exerça sur sa main et il sentit Derek la prendre dans la sienne pour la presser tendrement. Une fois de plus il lui embrassa la paume avec une grande douceur lui causant un léger vertige.

Sûr, il n'assumerait pas cet amour. Pourtant il en avait envie.

_Le lendemain..._

Derek était au milieu de la scène, assis sur un grand fauteuil de récupération qui servait de trône jusqu'à ce que le "vrai" soit terminé par l'équipe chargée des décors. Il était installé nonchalamment, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la joue écrasée contre sa paume en mode "_le premier qui m'approche je l'égorge...avec mes dents_".

-Hale, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme? Demanda un scénariste découragé. N'oublie pas: tu cherches ta future épouse que tu attends depuis ta naissance.

L'acteur parut grommeler quelque chose dans sa barbe et Stiles se retint de sourire en le voyant si grognon. Il détestait vraiment ce rôle et le faisait très bien sentir. L'hyperactif regarda son amant se faire engueuler par l'équipe de mise en scène avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hélas, son plaisir fut de courte durée car il reprit conscience qu'il devrait bientôt donner la réplique à Matt, qui attendait -à son côté- de pouvoir jouer son rôle de roi.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils choisi ce mec justement pour ce rôle?! Il n'avait aucune présence, aucune personnalité. Stiles ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il fabriquait avec la bande de Keith. Peut-être était-il leur larbin? Si c'était ça, il en avait bien le profil. Sans parler de cet air larmoyant qu'il affichait en permanence, comme s'il allait se mettre à chialer dans la minute. Tristesse ou colère ou les deux, on savait pas. Mais ce que Stiles savait, c'est qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le faire pleurer de douleur, ce petit salopard. Pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et encore davantage, pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

-Bon Hale, maintenant tes prétendantes passent l'une après l'autre devant toi mais aucune ne te plaît, rappelait la scénariste en chef. Donc tu fais comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire d'être à ce bal, OK? Tu devrais bien réussir ça, au moins.

Stiles observa plusieurs filles de la classe passer devant Derek et s'incliner en minaudant. Il se demandait même si certaines d'entre elles ne se prenaient pas un peu trop au sérieux.

-Au moins tu joues bien l'ennui, commenta une maquilleuse depuis les coulisses. Ouais, on voit très bien que tu t'emmerdes.

Stiles vit Derek soupirer et il espéra qu'il ne serait pas de trop mauvaise humeur ce soir. Sinon ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

-Ça va bientôt être ton tour, annonça Erica en arrivant à côté de lui. Tu te sens d'attaque?

-Mouais. J'ai juste pas envie de voir l'autre tête de con, marmonna Stiles en désignant Matt du menton.

Ce dernier regardait fixement la scène.

-T'inquiète. Concentre-toi juste sur ton texte et tu auras la paix plus vite, le réconforta la jeune fille.

Stiles lui sourit.

-Ouais. C'est ce que je comptais faire. J'ai pas envie qu'on m'engueule comme Hale.

Ils regardèrent la répétition en silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'Erica ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu es libre samedi?

-J'imagine, pourquoi?

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir chez moi pour... Pour le dossier de chimie, bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Ah... Ouais, ouais, pourquoi pas, hésita Stiles.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, trop occupé à attendre le signal de son entrée en scène. Seulement avant cela, il eut tout de même le temps de voir Isaac et Boyd qui les observaient. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. En fait, ils devenaient étranges dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'Erica. Ils étaient peut-être jaloux. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune raison de l'être. Il n'arriverait jamais à avoir la même place qu'eux dans la vie de la jeune fille. Et il ne comptait pas non plus essayer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Isaac devait travailler à la clinique et la répétition les avait bien fatigués. La bande décida donc de ne rien organiser pour la soirée. Ils se verraient de toute façon le lendemain en ville. Alors, Stiles et Derek en avaient profité et étaient passés rapidement en ville s'acheter de quoi déjeuner avant de se rendre directement au hangar. Finalement le souhait de Stiles avait été entendu. Derek s'était peut-être montré un peu...passionné, mais le profond ennui qu'il avait montré pendant les répétitions n'avait en aucun cas rejailli de manière désagréable sur son jeune amant.

Seulement ce dernier n'était pas complètement satisfait. Son côté midinette faisait régulièrement surface et il se surprenait à souhaiter éviter de temps en temps la case "_sexe_" pour atteindre directement la case "_confidences_ ". Il lui parut soudain essentiel de se sentir apprécié pour sa personnalité et non plus seulement pour satisfaire un besoin sexuel.

Mais bon, il allait y travailler. Il réussirait à modérer la libido démesurée de Derek. Au moins, malgré sa maladresse de la veille, l'aîné n'avait pas refusé de continuer à faire connaissance. Ils étaient donc à nouveau enlacés dans leur nid secret et discutaient calmement.

Enfin, c'était Stiles qui parlait le plus. Derek se contentait de murmurer une réponse quand il y était contraint. Mais en milieu d'après-midi, il prit l'initiative, à la plus grande surprise du plus jeune.

-Je me posais la question depuis un moment mais... Où étais-tu avant Beacon Hills? Pourquoi tu ne vivais pas avec ton père?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne vint. Il referma la bouche et réfléchit. Que Derek pose cette question était inattendu! Que pouvait-il lui répondre?

Soudain, il sentit Derek presser un peu plus sa main pour l'encourager à se confier.

-J'étais à l'internat. J'y suis allé parce que mon père n'en pouvait plus, avoua Stiles à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi, qu'avais-tu fait? Demanda Derek.

Le cadet laissa planer un silence méditatif. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie d'aborder le sujet, même avec Derek.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave, dit celui-ci en ramenant un peu plus le dos de Stiles contre son torse.

C'était le genre de phrase qui menait indubitablement Stiles à se confier.

-Je n'ai jamais supporté la mort de ma mère, confia alors l'hyperactif.

Il sentit Derek se crisper derrière lui. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça avec une question d'apparence si anodine.

-J'avais neuf ans quand sa maladie l'a achevée et j'étais auprès d'elle.

Il ne savait pas dans quel ordre raconter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de cette période de sa vie à quelqu'un. La seule personne à être au courant était Scott. Seulement, lui, il avait vécu cette période et tout ce qui l'avait précédée...et ça changeait pas mal de choses.

-Mon père venait d'être nommé shérif et il travaillait tout le temps, il n'était pas avec nous cette nuit-là... Je lui en ai toujours voulu... Mais au début, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis de toute manière il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que je pensais. Il ne m'adressait pratiquement jamais la parole après... la mort de maman.

Sa voix trembla un peu, il respira profondément pour parvenir à continuer.

-Il se tuait au travail pour oublier... Un peu comme aujourd'hui...

Derek resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

-Pendant les trois premières années je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé notre relation se dérouler ainsi, chacun dans son coin. J'ai dû apprendre rapidement à me débrouiller tout seul, en gardant tout pour moi. Mon père aussi. Moi, je me taisais et lui, noyait son chagrin dans le travail et l'alcool.

Stiles frissonna en se rappelant certains souvenirs peu réjouissants de cette période sombre de sa vie.

-Il était violent? Demanda Derek hésitant derrière lui.

-Non. Il m'ignorait juste. C'était aussi une forme de violence. Il avait plutôt l'alcool triste pendant cette période.

-Cette période? Répéta Derek.

-Ouais. Jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Parce qu'à cette date, y a l'adolescence qu'est arrivée en fanfare et ça a enfin changé quelque chose... Pas forcément en bien d'ailleurs. Un jour j'ai carrément pété un plomb et j'ai explosé. Je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités à la gueule mais ça ne lui a fait aucun effet. Alors je faisais de plus en plus de conneries au collège pour qu'il réagisse. Même juste un peu. Sauf qu'il ne voulait rien voir.

L'hyperactif soupira à ce souvenir et il commença à faire des cercles sur la main de Derek comme un tic nerveux.

-Et tu as fait quel genre de conneries?

-Oh, un peu tout ce qu'un ado peut faire...

_Cinq ans plus tôt..._

-Allez, ça peut pas faire de mal, encouragea Stiles.

-Pas faire de mal?, rétorqua Scott. Y a plein de gens qui meurent du cancer du poumon avec ça.

-C'est pas une clope qui va te tuer, rétorqua l'aîné en actionnant maladroitement son briquet.

Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant d'enfin réussir à allumer la cigarette.

-Tu veux commencer en premier? Proposa Stiles en la proposant à son ami.

-Non, non, vas y.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et tira un peu sur la cigarette. Il toussa immédiatement, la fumée lui piquant les yeux et l'odeur lui agressant les sens. Il grimaça.

-Oh...Bon, à toi.

Scott sembla hésiter et prit finalement la clope du bout des doigts avant de crapoter un peu en toussant plusieurs fois. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine alors que sa toux devenait incontrôlable.

-Je vais faire une crise d'asthme avec ta merde.

-Oups!

Stiles éteignit immédiatement l'objet du délit sous son talon. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il avait échafaudé tout un plan pour que son père réagisse enfin. Comme les appels désespérés n'avaient pas fonctionné, il allait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tant pis, il n'entraînerait pas Scott dans sa vengeance. Ça valait sûrement mieux pour lui. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes.

Alors il ferait cavalier seul.

_Trois mois plus tard..._

Stiles alluma sa cigarette d'un geste expert et laissa tomber son briquet à côté du lit avant de tirer une longue taffe.

Son regard triste et ennuyé s'arrêta au pied de son lit où Scott venait habituellement s'asseoir. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ne venait plus ici. L'atmosphère lourde de l'odeur du tabac ne lui plaisait pas et ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'au collège désormais.

Scott n'aimait pas le voir fumer. Et son asthme ne lui permettait pas de fumer avec lui. Pour cette raison, Stiles faisait toujours attention à ne pas allumer une clope en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'éloignent trop tous les deux. Il était son seul ami après tout.

Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le shérif s'arrêta dans le hall. L'adolescent se leva à la hâte pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre afin que l'odeur de tabac se répande dans toute la maison. Il faisait ça presque tous les soirs maintenant. Mais le shérif n'avait toujours pas réagi. La première fois qu'il l'avait surpris avec une cigarette au bec, il l'avait engueulé, un peu, puis était parti avec son paquet qu'il avait jeté à la poubelle. Mais plusieurs fois, Stiles était revenu le soir avec un paquet neuf et il provoquait son père. Sans succès.

Le shérif passa devant la chambre et regarda Stiles en soupirant. Il s'accouda contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Éteins-moi ça Stiles, ordonna-t-il avec lassitude. Le collège m'a appelé aujourd'hui.

-Ah ouais? Et ils voulaient quoi ces connards? Demanda l'hyperactif, agressif.

-Il paraît que tu as insulté un professeur, Stiles...

-Il le méritait. Je lui ai dit la vérité sur sa pute de femme et sa pétasse de fille. Y a que la vérité qui blesse..., cracha Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas éteint sa cigarette.

-La vérité c'est que tu vas avoir quatre heures de colle ce samedi. Si tu continues tu vas passer en conseil de discipline...

-Et alors? Ça t'énerve? Provoqua l'adolescent. Tu es en colère contre moi?

Mais le shérif soupira et ressortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Stiles cria de frustration et fit tomber une pile de CD dans un véritable vacarme.

-Tu fuis la réalité 'spèce de lopette! Hurla-t-il.

Il claqua la porte avant de mettre sa chaîne hi-fi au volume maximum.

Il savait que le shérif ne lui dirait rien. Comme d'habitude.

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Stiles actionna son briquet qui cracha une faible étincelle avant de rendre l'âme Il le jeta contre son mur et se contorsionna sur son lit pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Sa main se noya dans les briquets neufs ou usagés et dans les restes de tabacs qui traînaient au fond. Il en prit un autre et alluma son joint avec. Il tira une longue taffe et rejeta la tête en arrière en expulsant la fumée à l'odeur caractéristique. Il prenait garde de recracher rapidement afin de ne pas être trop défoncé, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

La porte grande ouverte de sa chambre donnait sur la salle de bain d'où son père n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Il posa ses baskets maculées de boue sur son lit et s'adossa à son oreiller.

Le shérif sortit effectivement bientôt de la salle de bain et tomba directement sur son fils qui tirait consciencieusement sur son pétard.

Mais il semblait s'y être habitué puisqu'il se contenta de passer devant la porte de la chambre sans un mot et sans même un regard.

-Shérif, mon cul ouais, commenta Stiles de manière à se faire entendre.

Il se leva d'un bond de son lit et dérapa dans le couloir pour s'adresser une dernière fois à son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le salon.

-Même pas capable de faire la loi dans sa foutue baraque! Cria-t-il hors de lui.

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

-Bonne soirée! Lui souhaita la caissière.

Stiles sortit de l'épicerie avec son sachet plein à craquer sans daigner lui répondre. Au bout de plusieurs mois à ne plus respecter personne, pas même lui-même, l'hyperactif en avait oublié les bonnes manières. Plus un merci, un s'il te plaît, un bonjour, un monsieur, un madame. Plus rien.

Il s'en foutait.

Plus son père aurait des retours mauvais venant de lui, plus il y aurait de chances que ça fonctionne. Alors Stiles continuait à s'embourber dans ses choix discutables. Comme d'habitude.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles surprit son père affalé devant la télévision en train de boire un verre de whisky et grimaça de colère. Il prit le sachet ramené du magasin et emprunta les clés de voiture du shérif puis il sortit de la maison. Dans la voiture il récupéra la radio de police qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa veste avant de ressortir.

Il saisit une des bombes de peinture dans le sachet, la secoua puis tagua la carrosserie, le pare-brise arrière avant de barrer celui de l'avant tout en vérifiant régulièrement que son père n'entendait rien.

Depuis l'intérieur, avec le son du match à fond, ça risquait pas.

Il vida sa bombe et rentra chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles paressait au lit sans rien faire depuis une heure. Il écoutait son père se préparer à partir au boulot et se demandait quelle serait sa réaction en découvrant sa voiture.

Il avait toujours une légère crainte la première fois qu'il faisait une connerie d'un nouveau genre mais dès la deuxième fois il était habitué. Comme le shérif d'ailleurs. Chaque première fois il s'énervait, mollement en général, puis il abandonnait sans jamais lutter réellement. Et c'est pour ça que Stiles persévérait.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir peur puisque son crétin de père ne réagissait pas?

Alors Stiles se coucha sur le ventre et fouilla sous son lit. Il en sortit une boite cachée qu'il ouvrit en vérifiant bien que sa porte était fermée. Il prit ce qu'il y cachait et feuilleta le livre de cours avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne travaillait plus au collège qu'il ne s'intéressait plus au contenu des cours. Il adorait apprendre. Mais il fallait qu'il soit le pire fils au monde pour que son père se réveille enfin et prenne conscience de son existence.

Il ouvrit un paquet de chips et piocha dedans en dévorant les informations qu'il découvrait dans son bouquin.

-Merde! Jura une voix à l'extérieur.

Le garçon sursauta et rangea son livre à sa place initiale avant de changer de pièce pour voir l'avant de la maison. Le shérif inspectait les dégâts. Stiles releva un peu le rideau pour l'observer avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension.

-Allez réagis, dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose enfin, murmura Stiles pour lui-même en croisant les doigts.

Soudain le shérif leva la tête dans sa direction et l'adolescent lâcha le rideau. Mais l'adulte ne fit rien et entra dans sa voiture.

Stiles serra les poings. Il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure.

_Quatre __ans et demi plus __tard...__  
_

-Scott et Melissa étaient les seules personnes que je respectais, confia Stiles. Au collège je ne travaillais plus, je taguais les murs, j'insultais les profs et les élèves. Un jour j'ai même mis le feu à une voiture.

Il sentit Derek se raidir contre lui et ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Ouais, soupira l'aîné en semblant vouloir changer de sujet. T'as tout fait pour arriver à tes fins.

-Tu dois bien le savoir maintenant, non? Quand un hyperactif borné a quelque chose en tête ça peut très vite devenir un vrai bordel.

Stiles entendit un reniflement amusé et il poursuivit.

-Après, tout s'est passé très vite. Je l'ai poussé à bout en lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs dans un laps de temps très court. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé.

_Quatre __ans et demi plus __tôt..._

L'oreille aux aguets, Stiles écoutait attentivement ce qu'on disait à la radio volée au shérif.

Il était très prudent. Il voulait savoir où son père patrouillait afin d'être sûr de tomber sur lui et sur aucun autre policier. Il faisait gaffe à ne pas avoir de casier. Ça n'irait pas avec le métier qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il fallait prendre beaucoup de précautions.

Quartier est. Ça y était, il savait où son père patrouillait ce soir. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Alors il prit son paquet de cigarettes, sa bouteille de Vodka et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où le shérif aurait le plus de chance de tomber sur lui.

Il but une grande rasade d'alcool et grimaça. Qu'est-ce que c'était dégueu! Mais bon, il s'y habituerait. Comme pour le reste. Il foutait sa santé en l'air mais s'il terminait à l'hôpital, peut-être que son père s'inquiéterait enfin pour lui.

Il continua alors à picoler. Il allait se prendre une de ces murges. Comme son père. Les chiens font pas des chats. Il allait devenir alcoolique comme son père et après il mourait comme sa mère. Bon programme.

Il entendit une voiture approcher à une allure mesurée et il prit le goulot entre ses lèvres en guettant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de la voiture de patrouille.

Elle arriva bientôt et s'approcha toujours plus de lui. Il but un peu, voulant vider au moins la moitié de la bouteille devant son père.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et la portière s'ouvrit.

-Stiles? Appela le shérif.

-Salut le vioc ! S'exclama Stiles en trinquant dans la direction de l'aîné.

Le shérif accourut et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

-Serais-tu donc fou? Où as-tu eu cet alcool?, questionna le shérif.

-J'ai fait une pipe au vendeur du supermarché, répondit Stiles en secouant les bras pour récupérer la bouteille.

Le shérif avait l'air en colère. C'était bon signe. Allait-il réagir cette fois?

-Tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à boire avant l'âge légal.

L'adulte l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le releva de force. Stiles se débattit mais le shérif le tira jusqu'à sa voiture sans mal. Ce n'était pas un poids plume comme lui qui allait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme le jeta sur la banquette arrière, claqua la portière puis il alla s'asseoir derrière son volant et verrouilla toutes les portières.

-Laisse-moi sortir! Laisse-moi gros porc! Brailla Stiles en tapant sur les grilles qui le séparaient du conducteur.

Mais le shérif démarra sans faire attention à ses cris.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif passa devant le comptoir d'accueil vide de tout agent. Il devait être en pause, quelque part dans le commissariat.

Stiles continuait à se débattre alors que son père le tenait fermement par le col en l'étranglant à moitié. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et à voir en même temps ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait bien trop bu pour une première fois et ne se sentait plus très bien.

Le shérif, à travers les couloirs déserts, l'entraîna jusqu'aux cellules. Il y avait quelques détenus provisoires. Peut-être deux, peut-être trois. Et ils dormaient.

-T'vas quand même pas m'mettre là -dedans, hein? Bégaya Stiles qui avait du mal à respirer.

-Tu vas passer ta nuit en cellule de dégrisement. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, annonça le shérif en sortant son trousseau de clé.

Il ouvrit la porte en fer d'une cellule et y lâcha son fils avant de claquer la porte puis de la refermer à clé. Stiles frappa le métal de toutes ses forces en criant des insultes mais son père devait être déjà parti.

-Sors moi de là gros connard!

Ce fut le cri de trop.

Il hoqueta avant de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac à côté de lui en gémissant. Il n'allait pas le laisser ici toute la nuit, quand même... Si?

_Le lendemain..._

Frigorifié, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. La lumière agressa ses yeux et il mit sa main en visière pour voir son père avancer vers lui.

-Aujourd'hui tu vas en cours, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers lui sûrement dans l'objectif de l'aider à se lever.

Les sens plus éveillés que jamais, Stiles fit semblant d'accepter l'aide et s'approcha de l'adulte. Quand il fut assez près, il ouvrit grand la bouche et mordit à pleine dent la main du shérif qui poussa une plainte de douleur.

Stiles le lâcha dès qu'il sentit le goût du sang puis il se précipita en passant sous le bras de son père pour s'enfuir de la cellule en courant. Il fila comme une flèche à travers les couloirs où, déjà, plusieurs agents, entamant leur service de jour, se saluaient. Il en bouscula quelques-uns avant d'atteindre enfin la sortie. Il continua de courir le long de la route et entendit à peine une voiture freiner brusquement dans un crissement de pneus. Il sentit le courant d'air dans son dos alors qu'il évitait le choc d'une petite dizaine de centimètres.

À cet instant, Stiles sut quelle serait la prochaine étape de son plan.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tard..._

-C'est là que j'ai fugué et je croyais vraiment qu'il allait enfin réagir, expliqua Stiles.

-Tu es parti combien de temps? Interrogea Derek curieux.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et se lova contre l'aîné, mort de froid à ces souvenirs.

-Quelques heures chez McCall? Se moqua Derek avec un rire dans la voix.

-Six jours en forêt, rétorqua Stiles.

Il sentit un sursaut contre lui.

-Je m'en souviens maintenant, réalisa Derek. C'était toi? J'avais entendu parler de ça à l'époque. Ils t'ont cherché des nuits entières et il y avait des affiches partout. T'es un vrai malade... Il y a des pumas dans cette forêt. T'aurais pu te faire bouffer.

-J'étais juste désespéré et je voulais que mon père entende mon appel au secours. Alors j'ai fait une connerie, je l'avoue, dit Stiles. Mais il fallait qu'il se réveille.

-Comment tu as fait pour survivre? Il faut quand même manger et boire. Et puis pendant la nuit la température descend...

-Je suis débrouillard. Et comme je m'informe toujours sur des trucs bizarres, j'avais lu pleins de bouquins sur la survie quand j'étais gosse pour partir en forêt avec Scott.

-T'es cinglé. Vraiment.

Stiles rit doucement en resserrant les bras de Derek sur lui.

-Je sais, avoua-t-il.

-Mais je suis vraiment intrigué. Comment tu as fait pour manger? Questionna l'aîné.

L'hyperactif se racla la gorge.

-Des trucs... que je referai plus jamais.

Il frissonna.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Derek.

-Eh bien, j'avais toujours un couteau avec moi à cette époque...

-Oui et...?

-Bah, j'ai... En fait, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, conclut le cadet.

Derek n'insista pas, heureusement.

-Il s'est passé quoi quand il t'a retrouvé?

-Il m'a passé un savon et je suis resté quelques jours à l'hôpital le temps de me remettre de ma petite ballade. Je crois que le plus furieux c'était Scott. Il m'a engueulé comme personne. C'est la première fois que je le voyais tellement en colère. D'ailleurs, depuis toutes ces années que je le connais, c'est la seule fois qu'il s'est montré si violent. Et après, il a pleuré pendant des heures.

Stiles rit un peu à ce souvenir.

-Il était pathétique mais ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Finalement il soupira et laissa un petit silence. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé _après_.

-C'est là que ton père t'a envoyé à l'internat? Reprit l'aîné.

-Non. C'était pas encore assez. Mais je sentais qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Alors je lui ai porté le coup de grâce.

-Je dois m'inquiéter?

-Je pense qu'en fait c'est pas une bonne idée de t'en parler... Ni à personne d'autre... J'ai vraiment honte, confia Stiles.

Il remonta la couette sur eux pour faire disparaître la sensation de froid qui le prenait en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie.

-Si j'avais été à la place de mon père, je n'aurais pas envoyé mon fils à l'internat. Je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

-Que s'est-il passé?, interrogea une nouvelle fois Derek.

-J'ai trop joué avec le feu... Et je m'y suis brûlé.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voili voilou, désolée pour ceux que les souvenirs de Stiles n'intéressent pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en aura plus beaucoup dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Cette fiction à dépassé les 200 000 mots! Et c'est pas fini MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Merci aux favoris, followers et reviews! Merci à **Marine, Guest, Drayy et Mimily!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	49. J'l'aime bien finalement Marshmallow

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D (Et à qui je fais de gros poutous parce que je l'aime tout beaucoup :D)

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec **_enfin_** la raison du départ de Stiles pour l'internat. Pour la crise de colère du shérif et l'annonce du départ, c'est la scène du tout premier chapitre dans le flash-back de Stiles. ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Nine inch Nails - Animal

-10cc - I'm not in love

-Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in love

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 49: Si tu savais à quel point... J'l'aime bien finalement Marshmallow.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tôt..._

Stiles était enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Il se sentait encore fatigué mais le pire était certainement son manque d'espoir. Jusqu'où devrait-il pousser la provocation avant que son père n'explose? Il restait persuadé que cette explosion restait un préalable nécessaire à une explication, à un échange, à une évolution de leur relation par laquelle Stiles ferait enfin comprendre à son père tout le besoin qu'il avait de sa reconnaissance. Et où, bien sûr, son père l'entendrait et le réinstallerait au centre de sa vie.

Evidemment, une fois de plus, il s'était complètement planté. Et pas qu'un peu.

Il avait commencé par se rendre insupportable. Son attitude agressive, insultante et la transgression des interdits -tels que la clope et la fumette à douze ans- auraient dû déclencher une prise de conscience chez son père. Mais le shérif, incarnant l'autorité pour chaque citoyen de Beacon Hill, avait à peine râlé mollement un jour ou deux. Incompréhensible! Stiles, s'il n'avait plus droit à l'amour de son père, ne restait-il même pas un citoyen à part entière pour ce dernier?

Alors il avait disparu. Complètement. Dans un endroit où le shérif ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné non plus.

Il fallait changer de tactique une nouvelle fois.

Que pourrait-il donc faire?

Stiles observa son reflet dans le cadre-photo de sa mère et il tilta. Il savait comment attirer l'attention de son père.

Il reposa l'image sur la pierre tombale et resta encore un instant agenouillé au pied de la tombe.

-Merci maman, chuchota-t-il en touchant le marbre froid.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Fouillant à grands gestes rapides dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain, Stiles espérait y dénicher ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré les années écoulées, le fantôme de Claudia hantait toujours les murs de leur maison et ses affaires étaient toujours à leur place. Partout, on pouvait tomber sur un objet évoquant sa présence passée. Des vêtements dans l'armoire de son père ou dans le hall d'entrée, des post-it avec son écriture sur le frigo dans la cuisine, sa Jeep dans le garage, ses médicaments dans la salle de bain. Mais lui, dans cette pièce, il lui fallait tout autre chose.

Il trouva enfin ce dont il avait besoin. Du maquillage. Il avait survécu dans la nature sauvage pendant une semaine, il était un survivant, il était un guerrier. Un livre, aux pages fatiguées d'avoir été trop lues, lui avait appris que certaines civilisations marquaient leur visage après un rite d'initiation comme il venait d'en vivre un. Il allait peindre son courage sur sa peau avant de jouer sa dernière carte.

Il chercha le maquillage le plus sombre qu'il put trouver et le tartina sommairement autour de ses yeux. Dans sa chambre, il changea de t-shirt. Il prit celui qu'il portait très souvent, spécialement choisi pour choquer son père ou les profs. Imprimée sur la poitrine en grands caractères rouges sur fond noir, l'inscription était un pur appel à la provocation.

'_Fuck me like an animal_'

Rien de mieux pour attirer l'attention du shérif et mener à bien son projet le soir-même.

Quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Il balança son sac sur son épaule puis descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour tomber nez à nez avec son père, qui se figea.

-Stiles? Qu'as-tu fait à ton visage? Questionna-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-J'me maquille papa, dit Stiles avec sarcasme en passant à côté de lui. Parce que ça va m'aider à racoler sur les trottoirs cette nuit.

Il sortit en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Il attendait le moment où son père comprendrait qu'il était sérieux. Ferait-il alors quelque chose? Comprendrait-il ses motivations? Viendrait-il enfin le sauver?

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas que l'appel heurta ses tympans.

-Stiles! Reviens immédiatement ici!

Mais les cris furieux de son père qui - maintenant - lui courait après, le laissèrent indifférent. Il sprinta. Son paternel allait voir de quoi il était capable. Il fallait qu'il croie à son histoire.

Le sang de Stiles bouillonnait, frappant ses tempes. Il était en colère. Il avait peur.

Ce soir il ferait certainement sa dernière connerie. C'était quitte ou double.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tard..._

Un silence pesant était tombé sur le hangar. Même la pluie semblait avoir choisi d'interrompre sa mélodie apaisante.

-Stiles... Tu n'as pas vraiment..., murmura Derek.

-Ça devait le faire réagir. C'est tout ce que j'avais en tête. Et ça a fonctionné.

-Stiles tu...

-Il est arrivé à temps, le coupa Stiles. Il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin presque rien.

L'aîné se tendit derrière lui.

-En fait, je voulais me tirer vers la gare parce qu'on sait tous que c'est le quartier chaud. Poursuivit-il. Je m'étais débrouillé pour pas semer mon paternel, j'ai donc voulu lui foutre vraiment la trouille. Alors, j'ai essayé d'arrêter une voiture. La deuxième bagnole m'a embarqué. C'était un type dans la quarantaine qui a commencé à me cuisiner...T'as quel âge, tu vas où, pourquoi t'es dehors à cette heure, où sont tes parents. J'ai répondu quinze ans mais petit pour mon âge, orphelin vivant dans un foyer qui cherchait à se faire un peu de fric...ça a marché direct. Il m'a proposé de lui tailler une pipe ce salopard. Je me demandais si mon père avait réussi à me filer le train, mais dans le miroir du pare-soleil, je voyais pas grand-chose derrière la voiture. Du coup, j'étais un peu emmerdé parce qu'il fallait que mon paternel soit témoin et que, si ça se trouvait - comme un con- je l'avais largué pour de bon. Le mec m'a emmené dans une impasse, il y faisait sacrément noir et y avait pas un bruit, le quartier avait l'air carrément désert. J'ai commencé à flipper. Il m'a fait sortir brutalement de la voiture et là j'ai tenté de me tirer. J'en menais vraiment pas large.

Le malaise de Derek était palpable.

-Il m'a attrapé le bras, je me suis débattu en gueulant, une mandale m'a fait voir trente-six chandelles. Ce connard m'a arraché mon tee shirt. Il ricanait comme un malade. Un vrai psychopathe. J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui balancer un grand coup de genoux dans les couilles. Il s'est plié en deux mais il m'a pas lâché, ce gros porc avait une poigne de fer. Et le coup de poing qu'il m'a envoyé m'a sans doute assommé parce que je me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et on m'a dit que ça faisait un peu plus de 48h que j'y étais. Et là, mon père est arrivé en furie dans ma chambre. Il était enragé. Il m'a engueulé. Il m'a même pas expliqué comment je m'en étais sorti en vie. J'imagine que ma virginité n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir parce que j'avais pas mal au... enfin... Tu vois le tableau, non?

L'étreinte de Derek se fit un instant plus étroite. Stiles le sentit possessif.

-En fait, c'est le lendemain que j'ai atterri à l'internat. Ça s'est fait sur le vif, comme ça. Il voulait juste plus me voir, conclut-il, sa voix se brisant à cette évocation.

-Tu dois exagérer, répliqua Derek. Il voulait juste te donner une leçon-

-Nan, j'exagère pas, il me l'a dit lui-même.

La lèvre de Stiles trembla au souvenir de cette nuit-là. Jamais il n'oublierait les mots que le shérif lui avait crachés à la figure. Mais jamais il ne les dirait à quiconque non plus.

-Bref, reprit-il. C'était un internat où les parents désespérés mettent leurs gosses, en espérant qu'ils se calment. Il m'avait mis en pension complète et s'était arrangé pour que j'y reste le week-end, alors que tous les autres rentraient chez eux voir leur famille. Il se débrouillait même pour m'y faire rester pendant les vacances. Quand il était obligé de me récupérer, il m'envoyait quelque part dans la famille pour ne surtout pas me voir. La plupart du temps c'était chez ma tante.

Il triturait nerveusement le drap sans y prendre garde et Derek le stoppa en posant sa main contre la sienne. Stiles soupira mais se laissa faire.

-Mais il devait bien te voir de temps en temps, non? Intervint l'aîné.

-Bien sûr qu'il était obligé de me croiser de temps en temps. Mais il restait le plus distant possible. En fait j'avais complètement loupé mon objectif. J'avais voulu qu'il s'occupe enfin de moi, qu'il se rappelle que j'existe et il m'avait exilé à l'autre bout du pays pour qu'on ne se voie plus du tout.

-Même après plusieurs années? Demanda Derek qui paraissait perplexe et peiné.

-Je n'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi il avait fait ça. Je l'ai détesté pendant deux ans pour m'avoir abandonné de cette manière. Puis j'ai appris, en espionnant une conversation entre mes grands-parents que me voir le faisait trop souffrir et qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir respecter sa décision de me laisser là-bas. Or, s'il me laissait revenir, il s'inquiétait de ne pas réussir à m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et surtout de mettre ma vie en danger. Et puis, c'était aussi parce que...

Stiles s'interrompit et Derek se crispa contre lui, attendant la suite.

-Parce que quoi?

-Ben...C'était un truc qu'il me reprochait souvent quand il avait trop bu...Soupira-t-il en ramenant ses bras contre son torse. Pour lui, je ressemble trop à ma mère et ça le blessait de me voir.

Attristé par ces souvenirs, Stiles posa la joue contre sa paume en regardant dans le vide devant lui. Derek gardait le silence et l'hyperactif se demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changeait de toute manière?

Alors il se tut aussi et attendit. En avait-il trop dit? Peut-être. Mais cette histoire lui pesait depuis si longtemps, qu'une fois amorcée elle devait s'écouler entièrement. Il lui fallait vider l'abcès. Pourtant, il trouvait que c'était un aveu de faiblesse. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller ainsi.

-Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change d'avis et te fasse venir ici? Interrogea Derek brisant enfin le silence.

-Il n'a eu que des retours positifs après que j'ai compris ce qu'il ressentait. Je faisais tout ce qu'on me demandait, je ne m'opposais plus, j'avais les meilleures notes possibles, je me faisais bien voir des professeurs. Je faisais plus mon sale gosse, quoi.

-Et ça a fonctionné au bout de combien de temps?

-Euh...auprès des profs, ça a marché au bout de quelques mois. Je voulais téléphoner à mon père pour lui parler d'un éventuel retour mais, si je l'avais fait, il aurait cru à un caprice. Du coup, j'ai attendu. Par contre là, ça a duré presqu'un an avant qu'il se bouge.

Derek pressa sa main contre le ventre de Stiles et ce dernier prit ça comme une marque de soutien. Quoiqu'avec Derek, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

-Puis un jour il m'a appelé, reprit-il dans un soupir. On a beaucoup discuté. Apparemment la directrice lui avait parlé de mon changement radical et il avait décidé d'en discuter avec moi. Il voulait bien faire un essai mais, au moindre faux pas, j'y retournerais.

-Il a changé d'avis entre-temps, non? Commenta Derek. Sinon avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée, tu serais déjà-

-Oh, mais c'était toujours présent dans son esprit. J'ai failli plusieurs fois y retourner. Enfin la pire, c'était sûrement après la crise de Reyes. Là, j'ai dû préparer mes affaires. Le directeur a pu prouver mon innocence juste à temps.

Derek nicha son nez contre le cou de Stiles. Inspirant profondément.

-D'ailleurs... je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça, donc voilà... Merci, conclut l'hyperactif.

-Tu sais..., commença Derek. J'ai été drôlement soulagé en découvrant la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé.

-En fait, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous ne vous étiez pas vengés tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre.

-C'est parce que j'arrivais pas à croire que t'aies pu faire ça, confia l'aîné. Je sais, moi, que t'as un bon fond.

-Merci, répondit Stiles ironiquement. Je suis touché par l'estime que tu as de moi. Vraiment.

Derek exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de Stiles pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. L'aîné sourit, gentiment moqueur.

-C'est pas grave, si t'es un connard, le rassura-t-il. Je t...

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement puis commença à tambouriner de toutes ses forces, attendant une suite.

-Je te respecte quand même, se reprit Derek.

Stiles eut un pincement au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait. Il s'attendait à un autre genre d'aveu et la déception avait un goût amer.

Derek l'embrassa mais il ne lui répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Et pour-, commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par deux doigts sur sa bouche.

-Je crois que les confidences ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, chuchota Stiles sans regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Une main se posa sur la sienne que Derek éloigna de ses lèvres.

-Okay. Je ne poserai plus de questions ce soir.

Le cadet lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se coucha sur le flanc pour faire face à Derek et garda sa main dans la sienne en la serrant près de son cœur.

-Et sinon? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus léger. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a attiré chez moi pour que tu m'accostes pendant les vacances.

Derek plissa les yeux et détourna la tête.

-Hors de question. Tu vas te sentir pousser des ailes au cul sinon.

-Oh, allez! S'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme. J'ai bien besoin que tu me remontes le moral! Alors, c'était quoi? Mon charisme fou? Mon regard de braise? Mon corps de rêve? Mon derrière parfaitement musclé?

L'aîné roula des yeux et l'hyperactif, taquin, le fit tomber à son tour sur le dos avant de le chevaucher.

-Je dirai plutôt que c'était ton regard perdu de puceau mort de trouille, à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à sa vertu, plaisanta Derek en palpant les cuisses, ainsi mises à disposition.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, petit salopiot.

-Encore tes insultes de grands-mères?

_Le lendemain..._

-Une petite douche rapide, hein, maugréa Stiles. Mon cul, oui! Si j'avais su que tu me sauterais dessus comme une bête en rut, je t'aurais laissé sur mon paillasson. Non mais... Quel manque de savoir-vivre!

Derek ne lui répondait pas, se contentant de marcher à côté de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Il semblait jubiler de ces reproches qui flattaient sa virilité et qu'il soupçonnait – à raison – d'être un peu factices...

Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre les autres et avaient pris du retard à cause de la libido incontrôlable de Derek. En effet, ils avaient profité de l'absence du shérif pour passer chez Stiles, afin d'y prendre une douche. Douche qui avait inévitablement viré à la pause crapuleuse.

-Et puis, ça va pas faire bizarre qu'on se pointe en retard tous les deux ensemble? Tout ça parce que monsieur joue les gravures de mode, continuait à débiter Stiles, intarissable. Comme si t'avais besoin de te saper pour faire baver tout le monde d'ailleurs. Franchement, aller se changer chez moi c'était pas si indispensable, non?

Marchant d'un pas vif pour rattraper leur retard, Stiles ne faisait plus vraiment attention à Derek. Il se concentrait surtout sur ce qu'il racontait et sur les obstacles éventuels, coutumier qu'il était des gamelles de préférence burlesques. C'est pour cette raison qu'il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait...tout seul.

Derek n'était plus avec lui.

-Derek?

Il revint sur ses pas pour apercevoir son beau brun ténébreux accroupi, de dos, dans une petite ruelle.

-Ben tu fous quoi? S'agaça Stiles. Tu trouves pas qu'on est déjà assez à la bourre ?

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un petit gémissement plaintif.

-Changement de programme, annonça Derek d'une voix étouffée sans se retourner.

-Ça va? S'enquit Stiles en posant une main sur l'épaule du motard.

Il se pencha par-dessus la tête de Derek et observa ce qu'il faisait.

-Beurk. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Stiles se pencha encore un peu, pour mieux voir, et faillit tomber sur Derek.

-Oh, c'est vivant? Interrogea-t-il curieux. On dirait un chiot, non?

-C'en est un, répondit Derek en prenant délicatement la boule de poils huileuse dans sa main.

La bestiole n'occupait même pas la totalité de sa paume. Stiles grimaça.

-Ta main est toute crade, maintenant, c'est dégueu. Tu vas choper des saloperies.

Derek l'ignora et ouvrit son blouson pour y glisser le petit animal tremblant.

-Tu vas en faire quoi? Questionna Stiles de plus en plus intrigué.

-Je vais le ramener chez moi.

-Peter sera d'accord au moins?

-Il comprendra.

Stiles se recula lorsque Derek fit un mouvement pour se lever. De petites plaintes étouffées émergeaient du cuir dont dépassait le sommet d'une tête minuscule. Le motard caressa délicatement, d'un seul doigt, le dos du chiot reposant contre sa poitrine.

-On va chez moi.

-Et les autres?

-Préviens-les.

-Je suis pas ton larbin, je te signale. Je déteste que tu me donnes des ordres, marmonna Stiles en suivant Derek qui avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Il sortit néanmoins son portable et envoya un message à Erica pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation, inédite pour lui. Son résumé ne parut pas la surprendre et elle lui souhaita bonne chance. Perplexe, Stiles accéléra l'allure afin de rattraper Derek.

-Pourquoi Erica me souhaite-t-elle bonne chance?

Derek arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien et haussa les épaules.

-Tu vas l'emmener voir un vétérinaire? Demanda Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à la main de Derek qui soutenait son petit protégé.

-Ben, non.

-Tu devrais. Il a peut-être des maladies.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'est pas malade. Il est juste frigorifié et affamé.

-Il pourrait te filer la rage... Quoi que... Tu l'as peut-être déjà... vu ton caractère. Poursuivit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

-Parle pour toi.

Stiles garda ses poings dans ses poches alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en silence. Il lança quelques coups d'œil furtifs à Derek qui restait très doux avec le chiot.

-Je t'imaginais pas comme ça, commenta-t-il.

-Comment? S'étonna Derek.

-Du genre à recueillir des chiots abandonnés.

-Tu appelles ça comment ce que je fais avec toi, alors?

Stiles gonfla les joues un instant, légèrement vexé.

-J'aimerais bien que tu te montres aussi gentil avec moi qu'avec lui.

Derek lui jeta un regard qui se voulait perplexe mais une vague lueur d'ironie l'alerta.

-Tu veux que je te lave et que je te nourrisse?

L'hyperactif frappa sa paume contre son front, découragé.

-Je parlais pas de ça...

-Tu veux que je ramasse tes besoins?

Stiles soupira.

-Tu le fais exprès?

Derek ne répondit pas, mais son sourire en coin indiqua à Stiles que son amant était parfaitement capable de se foutre gentiment de sa poire et qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-En fait tu veux juste que je le dise encore plus clairement c'est ça? Demanda le cadet désabusé.

Son amant sourit.

-Si tu le dis, je pourrai faire un effort ce soir. Ou même... tout à l'heure, puisque Laura est de sortie et Peter au boulot.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé mais tenaillé par l'envie de réclamer toute la tendresse dont il avait besoin

Pourtant, il détourna fièrement la tête.

-Dommage, déclara Derek lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles ne dirait rien de plus. Ça m'aurait bien plu à moi aussi.

-Tu es cruel, répondit Stiles dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu plus de douceur pour une fois.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu..., souffla Derek le regard fixe et morose droit devant lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Stiles aperçut un chien dans le jardin.

-T'as un autre chien?

-On en a sept, l'informa Derek. Enfin huit, avec le p'tit maintenant.

-Bizarre, je les ai jamais vus pourtant, remarqua l'hyperactif.

-C'est parce qu'on les laisse courir dans la forêt. Ils ne rentrent que quand ils ont faim ou que la nuit commence à tomber.

-C'est toi, à chaque fois, qui les as récupérés dans la nature? Questionna Stiles, agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle facette du caractère de son amant.

-Non, on est une famille à chiens. Laura en a recueilli la moitié et moi l'autre. Mais Peter est celui qui s'en occupe le plus et qui en est le plus gaga. Il les adore, sûrement parce qu'ils lui obéissent sans discuter et qu'il se sent comme un Dieu. C'est dans son caractère. Il aime bien faire le chef.

-Bah en même temps, c'est lui le chef, non? Fit remarquer Stiles.

-C'est ce qu'on lui laisse croire, plaisanta Derek avec un petit sourire entendu.

Le cadet secoua la tête en riant doucement et entrevit le bout d'une patte qui disparut bientôt derrière le coin du manoir.

-Vous allez en prendre à l'infini? S'étonna-t-il. Ça coûte cher de s'en occuper, non?

-On a largement les moyens, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt un chien leur fonça dans les jambes et Stiles se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Vous vous arrêterez quand? Demanda-t-il en titubant tout en repoussant l'animal trop affectueux.

-Quand les gens arrêteront de les abandonner, répondit Derek.

-Ah...

L'aîné monta les escaliers et entra dans une pièce. Stiles le rejoignit dans une salle de bain. Derek récupéra le chiot et le posa sur une serviette.

-Surveille-le, qu'il ne tombe pas, ordonna-t-il en faisant couler de l'eau tiède dans le lavabo avant de fouiller dans quelques armoires.

-Bah, il ne risque pas de faire grand chose. J'ai même pas l'impression qu'il soit encore en vie, répondit Stiles en se penchant vers la petite créature.

-Il respire encore, lui répondit Derek.

-Mouais. Si tu le dis.

Stiles vérifia que son amant ne le regardait pas pour toucher discrètement la truffe du bout du doigt. Un petit bout d'une langue rose apparut en dessous et Stiles sourit.

-C'est trop mignon, gagatisa-t-il, trop bas pour que Derek l'entende.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil se tourner vers lui et se redressa en s'accoudant négligemment sur le meuble où somnolait l'animal.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, là?

-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de poser des questions?

Stiles sourire de manière forcée.

-Je vais le laver déjà, répondit finalement l'aîné. Ensuite, je vérifierai s'il n'est pas blessé même si d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure ce n'est pas le cas.

Derek passa une main sous l'eau et tourna légèrement le robinet avant d'être satisfait de la température. Ensuite il s'avança vers Stiles, qu'il poussa légèrement d'un mouvement de la main pour avoir assez de marge de manœuvre afin de prendre son patient, le plus doucement possible. Il le tint à deux mains et le plaça sous le faible jet d'eau afin qu'il ne soit pas agressé.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois que tu fais ça, remarqua Stiles en admirant les gestes sûrs et maîtrisés de Derek. Tu as appris comment?

Il s'accouda près de Derek et l'observa s'occuper de son nouvel ami.

-Laura travaillait avec Deaton quand elle était au lycée, répondit l'aîné.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une étape obligatoire de travailler là-bas dans cette ville. Déjà Lahey, Scott...

-Le véto est un ami de la famille. J'étais aussi censé y bosser pendant les vacances mais j'ai réussi à y échapper, expliqua Derek en frottant le pelage sale du chiot avec un gant de toilette. En plus, à quoi ça pourrait me servir? J'ai déjà largement les moyens de payer mes études, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps à ça.

-C'est bien un discours de gosse de riche tiens, grommela Stiles.

-Tu n'as pas de boulot non plus à ce que je sache, rétorqua Derek en éteignant l'eau.

Stiles ne répondit rien, mouché par cette logique imparable.

-Tu peux déplier la serviette? Demanda Derek en désignant une de celles qu'il avait posées près de Stiles.

L'hyperactif obtempéra et Derek y déposa son fardeau avant de l'essuyer avec d'infinies précautions.

-Il ressemble déjà plus à quelque chose maintenant, commenta Stiles en voyant le pelage blanc et soyeux sécher sous les mains expertes de Derek. On dirait un ours polaire minuscule, avec ses poils comme ça. Ou plutôt un mouf-mouf en fait.

-Il a encore son pelage de chiot, c'est pour ça, répondit Derek sans prendre en compte la dernière partie de la phrase.

-On dirait une boule de poil.

Derek continua à couver l'animal du regard et tendit la main vers celle de Stiles. Il le tira un peu vers lui et lui fit plonger le bout des doigts dans le pelage doux et propre du chiot.

-Avoue que t'avais tort et que c'est mignon, commanda Derek en maintenant la main bien en place.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération puis se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

-Je te lâcherai pas avant.

Le cadet détourna la tête.

-Dis le, ordonna Derek.

-Hors de question.

-Tu sais, tu peux trouver un truc mignon, ça va pas te faire passer pour un gosse. Et tu peux changer d'avis, ça ne te fera pas passer pour un con.

-C'est sûr. Mais déjà qu'entendre le mot ''_mignon_'' sortant de ta bouche, c'est bizarre autant qu'étrange, alors si on s'y met à deux...on va fondre et faire une flaque sur le carrelage. Et puis, moi j'ai déjà donné y a deux jours. Et avec toi en plus!

Derek soupira et resserra un peu plus sa prise.

-Stiles...

-T'es borné, toi! S'exclama Stiles. Bon, j'avoue. Il est mignon finalement. T'es content?

-Très. Et puis ça t'a pas tué, si?

L'aîné lâcha Stiles et prit le chiot avec lui. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, toujours son invité sur les talons.

-T'as vérifié s'il a un tatouage?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus et puis ce n'est pas ''_il'_', mais ''_elle_''.

Stiles entra dans la cuisine qu'il admira d'un air béat comme la dernière fois. Même si la dernière fois, il était plus occupé à regarder Laura que la décoration.

-Tu sais que ta cuisine, à elle seule, fait le double de tout mon rez-de-chaussée?

-Tu exagères.

-A peine, répondit Stiles. Tu vas le- enfin... la faire manger?

Derek lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Ta question est idiote. Bien sûr, que je vais la faire manger. Et d'ailleurs tu vas m'aider.

Stiles fit une grimace.

-Oh non...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dis, il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom, intervint Stiles alors que Derek venait de déposer la petite chienne dans un coin chaud et douillet pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement au salon. Je propose Marshmall-

-On verra ça plus tard, le coupa Derek en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Maintenant, on a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire.

Il s'approcha dans le but affiché d'obtenir un baiser mais Stiles tourna la tête pour lui échapper.

-Pas question. T'es tout crade, dit-il en montrant le t-shirt de Derek.

L'aîné sourit et tira sur le bord du vêtement qu'il enleva rapidement.

-Ça tombe bien, puisqu'on a pas besoin de vêtements pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Stiles ricana et recula pour sortir du salon.

-Non, c'est non.

-Ah oui? S'amusa Derek en suivant Stiles rapidement. On va voir ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah... putain, haletait Stiles au bord du gouffre alors que Derek s'appliquait à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

L'hyperactif enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek pour accompagner chacun de ses mouvements mais il se contraignait à fixer le plafond. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas à la vue de son amant entre ses jambes.

Il gémit bruyamment à la sensation de la langue de Derek jouant avec lui mais il retint les plaintes suivantes. Il se livrait beaucoup trop à Derek, ce n'était pas le but du jeu. Pas les règles qu'il s'était fixées. S'il ne les respectait pas, ça le rendrait vulnérable, or il ne voulait plus souffrir...

Devant ce silence soudain, Derek leva la tête de son jouet préféré et fixa Stiles.

-Alors comme ça, tu résistes encore? Demanda-t-il en captant le regard du cadet qui se maudit immédiatement.

Ses yeux étaient sa perte. Dès qu'il les croisait, il en devenait prisonnier.

Profitant de l'attention qu'il avait réussi à capter, Derek reprit son activité tout en gardant le regard de Stiles verrouillé au sien.

-J- Je te hais, gémit le garçon à bout de souffle, en se cambrant instinctivement.

Immédiatement, Derek s'arrêta et se redressa, sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa victime consentante. Il resta immobile et silencieux quelques instants et Stiles reprit une respiration proche de la normale.

-Quoi? Souffla-t-il en essayant de se redresser sur les coudes sans succès.

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça? S'inquiéta Derek qui, sans s'être éloigné de Stiles se contentait de ne plus le toucher pour bien marquer une distance.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu me dis sans arrêt que... tu me hais, développa Derek. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Stiles garda le silence, le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. _LA_ question avait été posée.

-Que voudrais-tu que je te dise à la place, hein, dis-moi, répondit Stiles sans animosité.

-Que tu...

Derek semblait peser le pour et le contre, afin de savoir s'il devait dire ce à quoi ils pensaient tous les deux. Juste mettre trois petits mots sur ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Mais finalement, il abandonna.

-Okay, conclut-il en reprenant contact avec Stiles qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Par pitié, supplia Stiles hors d'haleine. Dis-moi que t'as du lubrifiant quelque part.

Derek parut stupéfait l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu veux...?

-Putain oui, vas-y.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu...

-Si je le veux plus que ça, je meurs. Alors oui, implora le cadet.

Derek sembla alors complètement déchaîné. Son regard s'était assombri et son souffle scandait un rythme particulièrement érotisant alors qu'il reprenait un instant possession de la bouche de Stiles, y enfonçant profondément sa langue, elle avait le goût du désir brut.

Stiles supplia encore.

Alors Derek se redressa et se jeta vers sa table de nuit pour déchirer la boîte en carton et en extraire précipitamment un emballage qui signait la fin de sa frustration.

Stiles savait parfaitement que, depuis le début de leur relation, son amant souffrait de son refus de se donner à lui de cette manière. Mais aujourd'hui, le désir était là. Lui aussi, en avait besoin. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, fasciné par le spectacle de son amant nu, excité et trempé de sueur. Il déglutit, en frissonnant de plaisir anticipé.

Derek ouvrit l'emballage mais au même moment il se figea, d'un coup.

-Merde, grogna-t-il. Je hais cet homme.

-Hein?

Stiles observa une seconde Derek sans comprendre, avant qu'une porte ne claque violemment à l'étage en dessous et qu'un pas lourd ne gravisse l'escalier à grand bruit. L'aîné grogna une nouvelle fois d'agacement et couvrit précipitamment Stiles sous le drap avant de sauter sur son boxer qui gisait au pied du lit. Peine perdue, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il en fut réduit à cacher son intimité avec le sous-vêtement.

-Derek- ...Oups.

Ce fut la seule chose que put dire Peter en prenant conscience de la situation.

-Je crois que je dérange.

Il referma la porte doucement, comme s'il voulait rester discret. Et Stiles crut mourir de honte.

-Mon dieu... Derek Hale, je te hais vraiment. Tu sais pas que les portes, ça se ferme à clé?

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Dites, ''lippes'' ça veut bien dire ''lèvres'', n'est-ce pas? C'est en quelle langue/dialecte/patois?

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **celia, Drayy, Guest, Mimily, Laura et wm!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

(Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai demandé des noms de chiens Célaici ;D)


	50. J'aime ta famille

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D (Et faut dire que dans certains chapitres, y en a beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup! Applaudissements pour elle! Nyaaa!)

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons! Vous n'attendez tous que le lemon bandes de petits pervers xD)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M. (Bah ouais, comme d'hab' quoi, ça a pas changé entre temps... A moins que Derek ait changé de sexe pendant la nuit, on sait jamais, un trop grand coup de dent de Stiles, ça peut vite arriver ce genre de chose xD)

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau! J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa bizarritude!

**Petite info musicale:**

-Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't no mountain high enough

-Queen - We are the champions

-Jackson 5 - I want you back (Je s'appelle Groot! Nyaaaa!)

**Bonne lecture! Enfin j'espère!**

* * *

Chapitre 50: Si tu savais à quel point... J'aime ta famille.

En descendant l'escalier, Stiles trouvait l'ambiance un tantinet pesante. Derek était en mode "_grumpy_", pas besoin d'en chercher loin la raison. Se faire interrompre en pleine action alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis presque neuf mois, il avait de quoi ronchonner pour au moins un siècle! Quant à Stiles, eh bien, il ne savait plus où aller s'enterrer pour disparaître définitivement aux yeux du monde.

-Bonjour Stiles, salua Peter en finissant de se verser une tasse de café.

-T'étais pas censé rentrer seulement ce soir? Le coupa Derek abruptement de très mauvaise humeur.

-Allez Derek, y a pas mort d'homme, le prends pas comme ça. Et puis, je te rappelle que je suis aussi chez moi, ici, à ce que je sache. Sans compter que vous auriez pu essayer de m'entendre arriver. Je n'ai pas été particulièrement discret. Enfin, si vous aviez eu l'élémentaire prudence de fermer la porte à clé, je crois pas que j'aurais pu déranger qui que ce soit.

Derek grogna sur son oncle qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné et il grommela dans sa barbe une phrase incompréhensible dont Stiles réussit seulement à décrypter les mots "_entrer sans frapper_".

-Bon, les gars, on arrête les hostilités, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Proposa-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter. Ça donne soif ce genre d'activités.

Le petit sourire de Peter fit rougir Stiles. Il sentit ses joues et son cou chauffer sous la honte. Il avait quand même failli les surprendre alors qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'aussi...honteux? Non... c'était pas le mot... seulement un peu... différent? Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il en pensait. Et, maintenant que le moment était passé, il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout.

-Une bière j'imagine? dit Peter à Derek qui hocha la tête une seconde fois avant de tirer une chaise vers lui. Allez Stiles, une petite bière?

-Je suis mineur, répondit Stiles, plus comme une excuse pour s'en aller que comme un véritable refus d'enfreindre la loi.

-Tu sors avec un p'tit jeune Derek? Plaisanta l'aîné.

-Pff...J'ai qu'un an de plus, rétorqua son neveu ennuyé. L'alcool est aussi interdit pour moi, normalement.

-Presque deux, je te ferai dire, répliqua Peter.

Derek haussa les épaules et Peter lui tendit une canette.

-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais? Annonça Derek à Stiles qui restait toujours planté à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Euh... Je devrais peut-être m'en aller, non?

-Mais non, reste donc avec nous, rétorqua Peter tout sourire. J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu.

Le cadet resta immobile avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Derek en gardant le dos bien droit et une allure figée.

-Bon, pas de bière alors? Retenta Peter.

Stiles haussa les épaules et l'homme lui tendit une canette qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu un alcool plus fort pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Stiles pencha la tête en arrière et s'enfila la moitié de la boisson.

-Alors comme ça vous en êtes déjà à cette étape? Intervint soudain Peter tout naturellement.

Stiles s'étouffa et commença à tousser. Derek tapa fermement dans son dos en fusillant son oncle du regard.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, je parie?

L'hyperactif parvint à voir le sourire fier et satisfait de Peter à travers ses larmes de douleur.

-En plus tu le savais déjà très bien, vu que tu as tenu à m'offrir toi-même les préservatifs, acheva Derek.

Stiles s'étouffa de nouveau sous les sourires amusés des deux Hale.

-Vous êtes cruels avec moi tous les deux, suffoqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Peter. C'est normal. Surtout pour des adolescents. Il faut bien découvrir les plaisirs de la chair à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis à mon âge, je peux comprendre que les hormones vous travaillent.

Stiles ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre maintenant.

-Je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps moi, à l'histoire des abeilles et des fleurs, conclut Peter.

-Avec cette remarque, je crois que tu as terminé de le convaincre de ne plus jamais revenir ici, fit remarquer Derek en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je suis certain qu'il est plus téméraire que ça, rétorqua l'aîné.

Stiles se contenta de fixer, avec toute la conviction possible, la canette posée devant lui entre ses deux mains.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'on ne te verra pas ici ce soir, je me trompe? Demanda Peter à son invité.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

-A vrai dire mon père invite Derek à la maison ce soir.

-Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, reprocha Peter à son neveu.

-J'ai oublié, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. Et puis je suis majeur, j'ai le droit de sortir sans ton autorisation.

Peter semblait un peu mécontent de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt. Voilà qui confirmait l'autorité factice du tonton. De toute façon, il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que son neveu ou sa nièce et, les deux plus jeunes étant majeurs, Peter n'avait même plus la possibilité de fermer les cordons de la bourse.

-Et donc tu ne restes pas pour le dîner non plus?

-Non, confirma Stiles à la place de Derek. Il vient manger à la maison.

-Et dormir aussi? Le taquina Peter qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

-Oui..., souffla le cadet en sentant la remarque suivante arriver à grands pas...

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtises cette nuit alors. Et protégez-vous bien. Je ne veux pas d'un gamin sur les bras.

-Peter..., avertit Derek à voix basse. T'as franchement le même humour stupide que Laura.

-C'est pas ma nièce pour rien. Mais je ne veux pas de petits-neveux donc, attention.

-Mon père n'est pas au courant pour... nous deux..., marmonna Stiles peu sûr de lui.

-Et c'est mieux comme ça, ajouta Derek. Sinon je serais sans doute déjà mort pour avoir osé l'approcher.

Stiles sourit.

-Oui, affirma-t-il. Y a de grandes chances. Ou alors, il ne nous croirait pas.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à son père la dernière fois que ce dernier avait voulu savoir où il se rendait. Il soupira. Si un jour Derek et lui voulaient officialiser, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à faire avaler la pilule au shérif.

-Ah... et au fait, intervint Derek. On a un nouveau pensionnaire.

-Encore? Soupira Peter.

-Elle s'appelle Marshmallow.

-Pour-

-Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, le coupa Derek. C'est Stiles qui a choisi.

-Mais c'est mignon comme nom, pour une fille, non? Tenta Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, s'énerva Stiles contre Derek alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez lui. J'ai cru mourir de honte.

-Ça va. Il aurait pu te voir à poil en plus, minimisa Derek. Ou, encore mieux, nous voir en pleine action.

-Mais quand même! On allait-

La voiture du shérif passa à côté d'eux et se gara dans l'allée au même moment. Stiles se tut immédiatement. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus concentré sur leur débat, il retrouvait la même impression d'être épié. Il tourna la tête, les yeux plissés, sous le regard intrigué de Derek.

Finalement, le shérif descendit de son véhicule de patrouille.

-Eh bien, quel timing les jeunes, les félicita-t-il. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

Les deux adolescents le saluèrent puis ils entrèrent tous ensemble.

-Le match commence dans vingt minutes, prévint le shérif en regardant sa montre.

-Ah! Il faut que j'aille me préparer! S'exclama Stiles. Je vais pas avoir le temps!

-Mais si mais si, le rassura son père.

-Je reviens tout de suite! Ne mange pas Derek s'il te plaît! S'écria Stiles en fonçant vers l'escalier.

-Viens par-là Derek, il va nous faire son cinéma habituel, soupira le shérif en guidant son invité jusqu'au salon. Mieux vaut que tu restes ici en sécurité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles rejoignit son père et Derek dans le salon, vêtu de sa tenue "_spéciale match des New York Mets_" dont il arborait fièrement les couleurs.

-Tu arrives à temps. Le match va bientôt commencer, remarqua le shérif.

Derek suivit Stiles des yeux alors qu'il passait devant lui avec son look improbable et ses gadgets dans les mains.

-T'aurais pu emmener une banderole tant que tu y es, se moqua-t-il.

-Non mais regarde-moi ça, soupira le shérif à l'adresse de Derek en regardant son fils. Je suis sûr qu'il a même mis le caleçon assorti.

-Comment tu sais ça toi? Plaisanta Stiles en s'asseyant entre Derek et le shérif sur le canapé. Y a du pop-corn?

-Juste là, répondit le shérif en prenant un grand bol à côté de lui.

L'hyperactif lâcha une exclamation de joie et en préleva une énorme poignée qu'il enfourna d'un coup.

-T'en veux? Proposa-t-il en tendant le bol à son amant.

Derek en prit plus modérément et regarda Stiles avec un regard amusé.

-T'es déjà à fond dedans, là.

-Ouaip! S'enthousiasma le cadet. Mais tu te rends compte? Ce sont les New York Mets quand même! Les meilleurs joueurs de la terre entière!

-Sûr... C'est pour ça qu'ils ont perdu la dernière fois, ironisa le shérif.

-Mais quels rabat-joie! Vous voulez juste gâcher mon bonheur avec vos mauvaises ondes.

Les deux aînés soupirèrent et s'adossèrent au canapé d'un même mouvement. La soirée allait être longue avec cette pile électrique.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez! Allez...allez...allez..allez! Plus vite! Oui! Allez! Vas-y défonce-le!

-Vous croyez qu'il se rend compte que ce n'est que du base-ball et pas du football?, demanda Derek en se penchant derrière Stiles pour avoir le shérif dans son champ de vision.

-Avec lui tout prend des proportions-

-Allez! Mais bouge tes fesses, bordel! On dirait un vieux tracteur à qui on aurait enlevé la batterie et crevé les pneus! Plus vite! Ouais, c'est ça!

Stiles leva les bras vers le ciel en continuant de crier victoire.

-C'est qui les champions? C'est nous!

Puis un arbitre siffla une faute à la télévision.

-''_Et quel dommage! Le point n'est pas retenu!_''

-Quoi? S'indigna Stiles. Non mais, ça va pas la tête?!

Il pointa l'écran de ses deux mains en prenant Derek et le shérif à témoin.

-Mais ils sont tarés! C'était un point magnifique! Ils peuvent pas l'enlever comme ça sans raison! Je vais leur faire voir moi! S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Mais des deux côtés il sentit des mains le tirer vers le canapé.

-On se calme Stiles, demanda le shérif amusé. Ce n'est qu'un point. Ils ont encore l'avantage.

-Mais s'ils leur font ça à chaque fois, les autres crétins vont finir par prendre l'avantage!

Derek posa une main sur la cuisse de Stiles, bien cachée derrière le bol de pop-corn qu'il venait de poser sur ses genoux. Le cadet se calma instantanément.

-Bon, okay. Je me calme. Je me calme, répéta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse en cherchant l'approbation de son amant.

Ce dernier lui souriait d'un air désemparé, face à toute cette énergie débordante. Stiles lui sourit en retour en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il fallait que ça sorte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ouaaaais, magnifique...On a gagné! Hurla Stiles dans un cri de pur plaisir en levant les poings vers le ciel.

Il commença à brailler la chanson de "_combat_" des New York Mets en marchant en rythme à travers le salon. Soudain il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et se mit à souffler dedans à tue-tête. Le shérif et Derek sursautèrent et se bouchèrent les oreilles.

-Stiles! Arrête-moi ça tout de suite! Ordonna l'adulte.

Le garçon obtempéra mais commença à sautiller dans toute la pièce pour manifester son bonheur alors que son père lui confisquait son diabolica.

-On va manger quelque chose? Suggéra le shérif à Derek alors que Stiles continuait de crier victoire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il est surexcité, dit le shérif en terminant de laver la dernière assiette. On va y avoir droit toute la nuit quand ça démarre comme ça.

Derek attrapa l'assiette pour l'essuyer, hésitant à la donner à Stiles, apparemment inquiet qu'il ne la casse avec ses gestes brusques. Finalement, il choisit de la ranger tout seul pour éviter un accident.

-Bien, je vais te montrer ta chambre, annonça le shérif.

Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Il ne dort pas dans ma chambre?

-Pas avec ce bazar, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Oh..., souffla Stiles déçu. Il va dans la chambre d'ami du coup?

-Oui. C'est mieux.

-Mais et le lit de camp? Insista l'hyperactif.

-Stiles... J'aimerais qu'il reste entier jusqu'à demain matin alors il dormira seul, okay? Tu es trop énervé après les matchs et jamais il ne pourra fermer l'œil avec une pipelette comme toi.

Stiles fit la moue.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui montrer, décida le cadet. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux.

Le shérif regarda son fils avec suspicion avant d'abdiquer.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit les garçons, souhaita-t-il avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Une fois que la porte de sa chambre claqua, les deux adolescents se permirent enfin de discuter plus librement.

-Tu n'es pas très discret, nota Derek. Tu veux te faire griller?

-Oh, il est tellement certain que c'est pas possible qu'on peut tout faire sous son nez.

-Même baiser? Interrogea l'aîné, le regard intéressé.

-Bah non, quand même pas. Répondit Stiles d'un ton ennuyé.

Derek sourit en silence et ils montèrent les escaliers avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'ami.

-C'est ici, indiqua Stiles en ouvrant la porte. Si tu veux aller dans la-

Derek ferma la porte d'un mouvement rapide et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles qui se dégagea.

-Hey, t'es fou? Y a mon père, dans la chambre juste en face! Chuchota-t-il, affolé.

-Il ne nous entendra pas de là où il est, rétorqua Derek en poussant l'hyperactif jusqu'au lit.

-Derek s'il te plaît. Ça craint. Il n'est même pas au courant.

-Justement. C'est bien pour ça qu'on peut.

Derek revint à la charge mais Stiles le repoussa fermement.

-J'ai dit non.

L'aîné fit la moue et lâcha Stiles.

-Bon toutou, plaisanta le cadet en tapotant le haut du crâne de Derek.

Celui-ci s'assit alors sur le lit puis se laissa tomber brutalement à plat-dos en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

-Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas dormir dans ta chambre mais il n'a jamais dit que tu pouvais pas dormir dans la mienne, fit remarquer Derek, malicieux. Donc, tu me rejoins quand même dans le lit ou, ça aussi, c'est trop?

Stiles roula des yeux et vint se coucher à côté de Derek.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi prude, plaisanta l'aîné. Surtout avec ce que tu m'as fait hier à la piscine.

-C'était un cadeau. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je recommence sans raison, n'importe où, comme ça.

-Un cadeau pour quoi? Questionna Derek, intrigué.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bah j'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi, après des semaines à me le refuser, tu m'as enfin sucé sans même attendre que je te le demande.

Stiles grimaça.

-Oh non... Pourquoi t'as dit ça de cette manière?

-Ça te gêne? Se moqua Derek. Avec tout ce qu'on a déjà fait ensemble, joue pas les saintes-nitouches, va. J'ai rien dit de choquant.

L'hyperactif cacha son visage derrière ses mains, mort de honte mais surtout furieux de réagir comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, il en avait vraiment ras le cul de gérer aussi mal son rapport au sexe et à tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Mais pour l'instant, il savait pas comment faire autrement. En plus il pouvait parler à personne de ce problème. Au vingt et unième siècle, avec les sex-tapes sur le net et les ados qui étalaient leurs histoires de cul sur facebook, ça paraissait gravement ringard de fonctionner comme une pucelle effarouchée.

-T'as vraiment décidé de me faire avoir envie d'aller m'enterrer quelque part en forêt pour oublier toute ma journée, hein?

-J'aime bien te mettre dans l'embarras.

-J'avais cru remarquer..., soupira Stiles.

-Bah, c'est tellement facile aussi. T'es vraiment coincé de ce côté-là. Enfin quoique...parfois...tu peux surprendre, conclut-il en se léchant les lèvres, le regard grivois.

Le cadet, agacé, regarda le réveil posé près de sa tête sur la table de chevet. Une heure du matin.

-Bon ben, comme on peut rien faire et que si je reste, ça va pas louper, on va faire des trucs, je vais aller me pieuter moi. Au fait, on a quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui avec les autres?

-Avec les autres non. Mais je crois que Laura voudrait que tu viennes, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu pourrais m'accompagner le matin pour voir ce qu'elle te veut exactement.

-Dis au fait..., commença Stiles curieux en tournant la tête vers son amant. Tu leur avais parlé de moi depuis combien de temps à ton oncle et à ta sœur?

-Depuis le début.

-Direct? S'étonna le cadet. Quand je pense qu'ils savent depuis un mois alors que mon père est pas encore au courant...

-Je veux dire depuis notre rencontre, précisa Derek.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Sérieux, pendant les grandes vacances?

-Bah oui, répondit l'aîné en haussant les épaules. Parce que, avant que tu refuses mon numéro, j'y croyais vraiment.

-Whaou..., s'extasia Stiles stupéfait. J'apprends des trucs intéressants de temps en temps.

Derek eut un petit sourire triste, comme s'il avait des regrets.

-Mais genre..., reprit l'hyperactif en se couchant sur le côté pour bien voir son visage. Quand tu dis que t'y croyais... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-Pff, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je croyais qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

-Mais..., insista Stiles. Tu pensais... juste un flirt comme on a fait ou...

Derek le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air irrité.

-Ben non, une histoire sérieuse merde!

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement avant de commencer une course folle, propageant des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il était sûr que, même Derek, pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

-C-C'est vrai?

Il se maudissait pour le tremblement de sa voix.

Derek fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Bah ouais. Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne. Ça me paraissait clair depuis le début. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois.

Stiles crut qu'il allait exploser d'un trop-plein d'émotions. Mais il se contrôla pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Ouais... Ouais... Je suis bête, reprit-il d'une voix peu convaincante en se recouchant pour éviter que Derek ne remarque son trouble intense.

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tellement plaisir de savoir ça? Parce que, bizarrement, ça lui plairait beaucoup à lui aussi, que ce soit sérieux? Il doutait. Non, il ne savait pas. Et puis il n'arrivait jamais à réfléchir avec Derek juste à côté de lui.

_Le lendemain..._

-Oh! Je suis contente que tu sois venu malgré ce qui s'est passé hier, se réjouit Laura avec un grand sourire en accueillant Stiles chez eux.

L'hyperactif gémit de gêne. Et, pour ne rien changer, piqua un fard. Evidemment, Peter lui avait raconté. Il aurait franchement pu garder sa langue dans sa poche. Mais quelle concierge ce mec! En plus, il paraissait très content de lui, posté juste derrière sa nièce, à l'affût des réactions de Stiles...

Il fit un clin d'œil à Stiles qui soupira.

-J'étais bien obligé de venir ici, Derek a beaucoup insisté, marmonna-t-il en regardant ce dernier du coin de l'œil.

-Mais c'est qu'il veut son petit chéri avec lui, le lapin! Se moqua Laura en tirant la joue de son petit frère qui prit, très logiquement, un air agacé.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il.

Stiles remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas nié l'affirmation de sa sœur.

-Ça te va si bien pourtant, rétorqua la jeune femme avant de s'adresser à Stiles. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a des dents de lapin toi?

Il dévisagea Derek d'un œil amusé autant que critique alors que ce dernier fermait hermétiquement la bouche pour qu'on ne puisse plus se moquer de lui.

-Allez, montre ton joli sourire de lapin à Stiles, encouragea Laura.

-Jamais, répondit Derek en mangeant le mot, les lèvres serrées dans le but de cacher son adorable dentition.

-Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, tu seras bien obligé de parler à un moment donné.

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Stiles et Laura ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il faut suivre la tradition, annonça Laura en plein milieu d'une conversation entre elle et Stiles, Derek refusant encore d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Encore ça, soupira Derek.

-Ha, ha! Victoire! Se réjouit la jeune femme.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, commenta Stiles. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à un lapin.

Laura rit doucement alors que Derek donnait un coup dans le genou de Stiles qui grimaça de douleur.

-Espèce de brute épaisse, grogna l'hyperactif.

-Chochotte, rétorqua Derek en se recentrant sur Laura. Tu veux vraiment encore faire ça? C'est stupide.

-Pourquoi pas? Les trois autres y sont aussi déjà passés. Pourquoi pas Stiles?

-Il est nul en sport d'équipe l'informa Derek.

-Va te faire f-

Derek le coupa d'une main sur la bouche.

-Alors il fera équipe avec Peter pour équilibrer, annonça Laura.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Stiles en retirant la main de Derek de sa bouche.

-Du sport familial, expliqua l'aînée. Après la randonnée. D'ailleurs ce serait cool d'en faire une la semaine prochaine. Il faudra en parler aux autres. Enfin bref, tu vas voir. C'est juste pour te connaître mieux.

-Elle tient absolument à faire ça avec toutes mes fréquentations, précisa Derek.

-Ah...

Stiles se demandait bien dans quelle famille étrange il était tombé.

-Peter! Cria Laura. On va se faire une partie tu viens?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne peux vraiment jamais travailler tranquillement quand vous êtes dans le coin, maugréa Peter qui arrivait dans le jardin, un ballon de basket sous le bras.

-Tu dis ça, mais t'es en congé depuis deux jours et tu fiches rien de la journée, répliqua Laura en se faisant une queue de cheval.

-Je ne ''_fiche_'' pas rien, rétorqua l'adulte qui leva fièrement la tête. Je m'occupe de payer nos factures. D'ailleurs, le forfait préservatifs a littéralement explosé depuis quelques temps. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-C'est pas drôle, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même en shootant dans un caillou.

-Comme quoi, je ne suis peut-être pas le pire concernant les taquineries, fit remarquer Derek à Stiles.

-Mouais. J'avoue que sur ce coup...

-Stiles tu feras équipe avec Peter, annonça Laura. T'as de la chance c'est le meilleur joueur. Il a même un trophée dans les vitrines du lycée.

Stiles le regarda avec un air admiratif. Il devait être vraiment très bon.

-Tu connais les règles? Demanda Peter en faisant rebondir son ballon avec dextérité.

-Ouais. On les a revues en début d'année, répondit Stiles.

-Eh bien ici, c'est à peu près la même chose, continua l'homme. Sauf qu'on ne fait pas de paniers à trois points. Sinon tout est accepté, dunk, fadeaway, alley-oop... Par contre, on est un peu violents.

-Ah... Okay, hésita le cadet.

Stiles se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore fourré en acceptant de jouer.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas te ridiculiser une fois de plus, le railla Derek.

L'hyperactif s'enflamma. Oh que non. Il allait lui foutre la pâtée.

-Je sens que son esprit de compétition vient de s'embraser, commenta Peter en souriant.

Ils se placèrent au milieu du terrain et ce dernier attendit un instant avant de lancer le ballon en l'air.

Derek le réceptionna et dribbla dans la direction du panier adverse. Stiles voulut l'empêcher de marquer en se mettant en travers de son chemin mais l'aîné sourit et fit une passe à Laura sur sa droite. Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment avec lui, Peter les observant d'un air ennuyé.

-Allez Stiles, boxe-le! Encouragea-t-il de loin.

Mais Laura marqua finalement le panier et Derek jeta un regard de vainqueur à Stiles.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas sauver l'honneur tu sais?

-T'inquiète, j'aurai ma vengeance, marmonna Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putai-

-Pas de grossièretés Derek, le rabroua Peter en poussant son neveu pour laisser à Stiles l'opportunité de marquer.

Il bondit et marqua d'un dunk particulièrement vigoureux tout en évitant Laura qui n'était heureusement pas aussi grande que lui. Le ballon retomba et la jeune femme l'attrapa adroitement avant de traverser tout le terrain en dribblant. Peter lui courut après et Derek les suivit avec un air enragé.

Stiles, lui, se contenta de rejoindre Derek alors qu'il allait atteindre les autres et avança juste assez son pied pour le faire trébucher.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, ça fonctionna.

Derek tomba en avant et se rattrapa avec souplesse sur les paumes en hoquetant de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Vengeance, jubila Stiles en courant rejoindre les autres pour donner un coup de main à Peter.

-Stiles, par ici! S'exclama justement son partenaire en lui faisant une passe.

Derek revint juste à ce moment mais Stiles repartait déjà, passant sous son bras avec un rire ravi. Il l'entendit pester et courut, tout en gérant parfaitement le ballon, jusqu'à l'autre côté du petit terrain.

Laura le rattrapa et il fit adroitement une passe à Peter qui se trouvait derrière elle. Derek se précipita pour tenter d'empêcher son oncle de marquer. Seulement Stiles surgit subitement devant lui et il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

-T'as vraiment décidé de me faire chier toi, remarqua Derek, impassible.

-Ouais. Je me venge de toutes les fois où tu m'as latté pendant les cours de Finstock, haleta Stiles.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, là, maintenant? Se moqua son adversaire.

-Oh que oui, répondit le cadet en plissant les yeux.

Derek fit un mouvement brusque vers Stiles pour le faire reculer mais il s'avança lui aussi, fonçant tête baissée, droit sur son amant.

-Qu-

Ils tombèrent tous les deux pêle-mêle dans la poussière et Stiles éclata de rire en voyant l'air stupéfait de Derek, totalement pris au dépourvu. L'hyperactif ne put résister et il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. La "_victime_" posant par réflexe ses mains sur les hanches de son agresseur tout en récupérant sa bouche pour un second baiser.

-Non mais, vous n'avez vraiment aucun savoir-vivre tous les deux! S'exclama Peter en reprenant le ballon sous son bras après avoir marqué un autre panier seul contre Laura.

-Stiles a trouvé une technique redoutable pour mettre son lapin hors d'état de nuire. Regarde-le comme il est dans la lune maintenant, s'esclaffa Laura en désignant son frère qui concentrait sur Stiles toute son attention.

Ce dernier se releva et tendit une main secourable à Derek. L'aîné semblait avoir oublié tout projet de vengeance.

-D'abord, tu te plains qu'on te taquine sur notre relation, qu'on te charrie sur ta timidité et là, tu m'embrasses devant eux? Questionna Derek. Je ne comprendrai jamais ta logique.

-J'espère bien. J'aime rester un mystère pour toi, répliqua Stiles dans un sourire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se massa douloureusement la tempe alors qu'un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller le cerveau.

-Ça va? S'enquit Laura. C'est le coup de tout à l'heure?

-Ouais je pense.

-Tu l'avais mérité, rétorqua Derek pour ne pas avoir à s'excuser.

-Mais c'était quand même violent, riposta Laura. Il a peut-être perdu quelques neurones, qui sait.

-Merci Laura, ironisa Stiles en roulant des yeux.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait, reprit Derek.

-Merci aussi à toi, reprit l'hyperactif sarcastiquement. C'est trop gentil à vous.

Stiles grimaça en se massant le front.

-Imagine que ce soient des neurones de la partie qui commande le désir sexuel, ajouta Laura.

Derek tourna vivement la tête vers Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de rire avec la jeune femme.

-On voit tout de suite où siège le sien, de cerveau, dit-elle.

-Et c'est peu dire, commenta Stiles.

-Viens, on va pas te laisser comme ça, déclara Laura en se levant pour s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du cadet.

Elle frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-On n'a jamais de médicaments dans cette maison alors on va le faire à ma manière. Tu es d'accord?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance après tout ce que vous m'avez fait faire aujourd'hui, contra Stiles incertain.

-Mais si. Je sais ce que je fais.

-C'est bon, soupira Derek ennuyé. Il survivra. Il a le crâne dur.

-Y a autre chose que t'as tout le temps dur toi, marmonna Stiles.

Peter, qui était censé être plongé dans ses papiers à côtés d'eux, ricana. Laura termina de frotter ses mains et les posa sur les tempes de Stiles.

-Ferme les yeux et répète cette phrase dans ta tête, okay? ''_Je m'aime et je m'approuve. Je considère mes actions et moi-même avec les yeux de l'amour. Je suis en sécurité._''(*)

-Q... Quoi? C'est quoi ce truc? Demanda Stiles.

-C'est de la médecine par reprogrammation de la manière de penser. Et pour t'aider, tu peux aussi chercher la raison de ton mal de tête.

-Bah, je me suis fait défoncer le crâne par les abdos de Derek c'est suffisant je crois, grommela le cadet.

-Il y a toujours une raison pour laquelle tu as mal et pour laquelle on t'a fait du mal. L'origine du mal de tête vient souvent d'un dénigrement de soi, d'une autocritique ou de peurs sexuelles, expliqua Laura.(*)

-Bah voyons, soupira l'hyperactif. Que ce soit le coup de Derek ou la peur sexuelle les deux sont de sa faute.

Laura et Peter rirent et Stiles essaya de se concentrer sur la phrase à répéter mais, n'y parvenant pas, il recommença à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-À propos de trucs sexuels, j'ai lu quelque part qu'un orgasme peut enlever le mal de tête, lâcha-t-il.

-Comme quoi mon truc dur peut être pratique des fois, marmonna Derek encore vexé.

Les deux aînés des Hale éclatèrent de rire et Stiles sentit que le mal refluait un peu. Il ne croyait pas que la technique de Laura ait fonctionné puisque la douleur avait reflué alors qu'il parlait d'autre chose...euh... d'orgasme, tiens...

-Ça a fonctionné, se réjouit-il.

-Je te l'avais dis, répondit Laura avec un sourire en retirant ses mains alors que Stiles rouvrait ses yeux.

-Tu es douée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et sinon, j'ai compris que tu faisais des études, mais des études de quoi? Interrogea Stiles curieux.

-Je fais des études de psychologie. J'adore ça. C'est vraiment intéressant de savoir comment fonctionnent les humains et de pouvoir les aider à mieux vivre grâce à ça. C'est vraiment une passion, expliqua-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Et tu veux faire quoi quand tu auras terminé?

-J'aimerais beaucoup continuer le job que j'ai décroché, en stage, à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Je travaille beaucoup avec les enfants là-bas.

-Ah, tu veux bosser en pédiatrie? Questionna le cadet.

Laura se racla la gorge alors qu'à côté d'elle Derek avait un drôle d'air.

-J'ai dit une bêtise? S'inquiéta Stiles.

-Non, non. C'est juste qu'en fait, je suis dans un autre service, le rassura Laura. J'ai choisi d'exercer en soins palliatifs, en réalité. Avec des gens de tous âges, mais aussi des enfants. Et, comme le service trouve que je m'en sors bien avec eux, les enfants occupent la plupart de mon temps de pratique.

Stiles releva un sourcil.

-Sérieusement?

-Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre d'avoir comme rêve d'accompagner les gens vers la mort, mais c'est ce que je veux faire depuis toujours, confia-t-elle.

-Whaou, vachement gai tout ça. Et pourquoi ce travail en particulier?

-Parce que j'aime aider les gens et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis douée, fanfaronna-t-elle.

-Au moins je sais d'où vient l'arrogance de Derek, marmonna-t-il. C'est un trait familial?

Laura eut le même sourire orgueilleux que Derek ou Peter et remit une mèche derrière son épaule.

Un petit éclat sur sa main attira le regard de Stiles. La même bague que celle de Derek ornait son pouce. Il avait noté que Peter en avait une également. Ça l'intriguait beaucoup. Il ne connaissait toujours pas leur signification exacte et craignait de poser une question fâcheuse de peur de toucher une corde sensible.

Alors il laissa ça de côté. La réponse viendrait en son temps. Ou pas.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

(*) "D'accord avec mon corps", Louise L. Hay, Editions Vivez Soleil.

Oui, oui, pour la scène Laura/Stiles, j'aime le film Da Vinci Code xD ...Euh... Stiles serait Tom Hanks alors? Euh... J'ai rien dit... Quoi que... Une tenue de prête ça pourrait bien lui aller... Ou pas. Délire de la fille tout à coup très en forme cette aprem! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que la famille Hale ne vous fait pas trop peur xD On a même pu caser une comparaison Derek/grumpy cat xD

Merci aux reviews, followers et favoris! Merci à **Drayy, Guest, Mimily, wm et Celia!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

(C'est le weeeeek-eeeeend!)


	51. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi! (Et ce sont pratiquement tous des connards les miens je viens de remarquer xD)

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher dans ce chapitre, fallait que je le fasse, même si ça n'avait aucun sens, mais les fans de QaF comprendront ;)

**Petite info musicale:**

- Danny Brillant - Tant qu'il y aura des femmes

- The Dixie Cups - Chapel of love

- Moulin Rouge - Complainte de la butte

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 51: Si tu savais à quel point... Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là franchement? Maugréa Stiles.

-Tu viens faire des courses avec ton vieux père qui veut passer du temps avec toi, répondit le shérif en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Et puis, il faut renouveler ta garde-robe, maintenant que tu as décidé de te faire beau pour ta charmante inconnue.

-J'ai pas de charmante inconnue, grommela l'adolescent bougon.

-Allez, arrête de râler, où allons-nous en premier?

-J'en sais rien... à la maison?

-Tiens, entrons dans cette boutique, elle m'a l'air bien, décida l'adulte pour lui.

-Pfff...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu pourrais aussi prendre quelques t-shirts, dit le shérif avec un regard pensif.

-C'est pas la peine...

C'était d'autant moins la peine qu'il en avait déjà un nouveau, détourné de l'armoire de Derek juste après la séance de sophrologie proposée par Laura, trois jours auparavant. Il le lui avait piqué. Oui, il avouait son crime. Mais il était tellement confortable. En plus, il portait l'odeur de son amant. Comment ne pas lui accorder les circonstances atténuantes ?... Sans oublier que Derek n'avait pas spécialement protesté, bien au contraire, il avait paru flatté et ravi de lui passer ce caprice. Il venait en effet de lui apprendre qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant trois ou quatre jours, parce que la famille Hale devait se rendre à New York pour une affaire de gestion de patrimoine, ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, c'était une histoire de famille et il n'avait pas eu droit à plus de détails.

Cet éloignement forcé avait eu l'air d'énerver copieusement son beau brun qui devrait remettre à plus tard ses projets... d'optimisation... de leurs relations... sexuelles. Derek avait donc semblé presque empressé de faire plaisir à Stiles en lui laissant généreusement un de ses t-shirts, déjà porté une fois... Vive la culpabilité. De son côté Stiles était partagé entre soulagement et déception. Déception, car il trouvait dommage de ne pas voir son..."_lapin_"...pendant trois jours alors qu'ils étaient en vacances. Soulagement, car il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de demander à Derek de... conclure. Il ressentait toujours une grande gêne à s'imaginer dans une situation sexuelle... euh... passive, c'est comme ça qu'on disait, d'après ses recherches sur le net. Coincé comme il était, il n'osait en parler à personne...

Il reprit pied dans la réalité en secouant rapidement la tête. ''_Non, papa, pas d'autre t-shirt, j'en ai un super sous mon sweat rouge._'' Ben oui, comme son père l'avait prédit il n'avait pas tenu longtemps, et le sweat rouge avait récupéré son statut d'indispensable.

-Bonjour, salua la conseillère de la boutique dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour. Oui, en effet. Nous cherchons quelque chose pour rendre mon fils parfait aux yeux de sa douce moitié.

-Papa! S'indigna Stiles en prenant un visage dépité.

Le shérif et la vendeuse sourirent amusés, alors qu'il faisait la moue en croisant les bras.

-J'ai pas besoin de vêtements pour paraître parfait à ses y- Oh non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Se rattrapa-t-il affolé en rougissant sous les regards narquois des deux adultes. Je voulais dire que ce n'était pas les vêtements qui importaient mais ce qu'il y a en-dessou- Oh non... C'est pas ça non plus!

Le shérif ne retint pas son rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, le rassura-t-il. Mais on ira quand même racheter une nouvelle boîte de préservatifs tout à l'heure.

Si la honte pouvait tuer, Stiles serait mort et enterré depuis une éternité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ca te va comme un gant, complimenta le shérif.

-Absolument pas, ou alors un gant beaucoup trop petit ! Répliqua Stiles en tirant un peu sur le bas de son pull. C'est trop moulant, c'est trop coloré, c'est trop... _décolleté_... J'ai l'air d'un gay, là-dedans, franchement.

-Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, alors va essayer le reste.

L'adolescent roula des yeux et rentra dans la cabine en tirant le rideau d'un coup sec. Il détestait le shopping. Il y avait vraiment trop de monde ici et le mal de tête commençait à pulser. En plus, il se retrouvait au centre des attentions de son père et des vendeuses, et ça l'embarrassait particulièrement. Même Derek ne l'embarrassait jamais autant... Ou peut-être que si...parfois. Mais la présence de son amant était un choix, donc ce n'était pas pareil. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui manquait terriblement. Trois jours déjà.

Il poussa un soupir rêveur, frémissant au souvenir de leur dernière soirée. Derek s'était montré adorable. Il avait bien tenté d'aborder "_LE_" sujet brûlant et de passer aux travaux pratiques mais Stiles était parvenu à le calmer, soucieux qu'ils ne se quittent pas, pour plusieurs jours, sur une dispute. Finalement, il gardait le souvenir d'un échange parfait, tout en douceur...

-Stiles? Tu te dépêches un peu, oui? Demanda le shérif. Tu as encore plein de tenues à essayer.

-Ouais ouais, soupira l'hyperactif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler le jean que son père lui avait passé mais, voyant que ses efforts restaient vains, il abandonna et prit le vêtement suivant à contre cœur. Quelle plaie les essayages...

-Stiles?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je me grouille, répondit-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit le shérif. Je voulais juste te poser une question.

L'hyperactif s'immobilisa, intrigué par le ton, soudain hésitant, de son père.

-Eh bien? Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais savoir quel genre de relation tu entretenais avec Derek Hale.

Le cœur de Stiles cessa de battre. Oh non... Oh non pas ça... Il savait.

-Je-...euh...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On est amis, enfin des amis autant que deux ados peuvent l'être même si, je sais, euh... On n'est pas si proches que ça en fait mais il... Enfin je... Peut-être?

-Stiles... Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire, intervint le shérif.

-On est... amis. Enfin on s'entend... Mieux qu'avant. On se frappe plus et il nous arrive même de nous faire des confidences... Des fois... Parfois.. Mais pas grand-chose.

-C'est bien. Je suis content que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami, conclut le shérif. Scott ne pouvait rester ton seul ami indéfiniment.

-Mais je suis aussi ami avec Erica, tu sais? Enfin j'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on l'est. Je pense, en quelque sorte. Tu penses qu'on est amis?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Stiles priait pour que l'aîné le pense amoureux d'Erica, comme avant. Il espérait que la question concernant Derek portait sur le choix "_amis ou ennemis_" et non pas sur le choix "_amis ou amants_"!

-Bon, tu l'as mis ce pantalon? Interrogea le shérif.

-Hey, je suis pas un squelette! Se défendit Stiles. J'ai quand même un peu de muscles! Il me faut plus de place pour les ranger.

-Je vais te chercher la taille au-dessus. Attends-moi là.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille en calbute? Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

'_Je crois que mon père se doute de quelque chose nous concernant_'

Stiles attendit nerveusement la réponse de Derek qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

'_Tu te fais encore des films. Sois pas parano_.'

Ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Son père n'était pas idiot, il pouvait très bien deviner.

'_Mais il me pose des questions bizarres sur toi et moi! Je suis pas parano!_'

Bon, il l'était quand même un peu de temps en temps mais il faisait des progrès... Non?

'_Et s'il l'apprenait? Ce serait vraiment un problème pour toi_?'

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Derek venait vraiment de lui répondre ça?

'_Je veux pas qu'il ait honte de moi._'

L'hyperactif regretta immédiatement son message et soupira. Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé ça? Quoi de pire pour le blesser?

Il surveilla son père, en train de payer leurs nombreux achats et tapa un nouveau message.

'_Je voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. J'ai pas honte de toi._'

-Faites qu'il réponde, murmura Stiles.

'_Mais de notre relation si._' reçut-il enfin.

Il grimaça.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-il avant de s'adresser à son père. Je dois, vite fait, passer un coup de fil. Ça te dérange pas de m'attendre?

Le shérif secoua la tête et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit de la boutique en composant le numéro de Derek. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de trois essais.

-''_Quoi?_''

Le ton était sombre.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou te blesser, dit Stiles sans préambules. Je n'ai pas honte de toi mais, comprends-moi, on est deux _mecs_.

-''_J'avais un peu remarqué !...Et alors?_''

-Tu ne veux pas le dire à tes amis non plus, rétorqua l'adolescent.

-''_Ce n'est pas pareil. Il y a des personnes qui ne doivent surtout pas savoir. Ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis. Et si j'en parlais à mes amis, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et puis, ça t'attirerait beaucoup plus de problèmes que tu ne l'imagines. C'est donc pas parce que j'ai honte, moi!_''

-Ça poserait des problèmes seulement auprès de Boyd, contra Stiles. Erica m'aime bien et Isaac a décidé de faire la paix avec moi.

-''_Justement, ne gâchons pas tout ça._''

L'hyperactif soupira et vit son père plus loin qui faisait le pied de grue devant le magasin.

-Je dois y aller, mon père m'attend.

Il voulut raccrocher mais Derek l'interpella une dernière fois.

-''_Attends! On rentre cet après-midi finalement. Tu viendras ce soir?_''

Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant face à la voix pleine d'espoir de son amant. Il devait déjà avoir mis de côté leur conversation précédente.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas je viendrai.

-''_J'ai une surprise pour toi._''

-Oh?

-''_Mais je ne te dirai rien maintenant, puisque c'est une surprise._''

-Mais-

-''_À ce soir_'', s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Derek avant de raccrocher.

Stiles grogna en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Derek était insupportable quand il s'y mettait.

-Tu parlais avec qui? Demanda le shérif en tendant les sacs de courses à son fils.

-Avec personne, grommela Stiles.

-J'en conclus donc que c'était ta douce moitié.

-Douce... Je suis pas sûr..., souffla l'hyperactif. Bon, on a terminé?

-Non, je dois encore passer à la pharmacie pour ton traitement et quelques autres choses. Il y a une boutique qui pourrait te plaire juste à côté. Tu n'auras qu'à y aller en m'attendant.

-Qui pourrait me plaire? Répéta Stiles.

-Oui, tu verras.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif entra dans la pharmacie et Stiles resta immobile devant la fameuse boutique. « _Buzz comics _», le paradis sur terre d'après le nombre impressionnant de comics qu'il voyait dans la vitrine.

-C'est vrai que ça a vraiment l'air cool, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il poussa la porte et une sonnerie annonça son arrivée.

-Tu vas encore nous faire le coup du ''_Oh finalement Justin et moi on se marie pas_'' hein, c'est ça? S'énervait celui qui semblait être le patron des lieux.

Stiles fut intrigué une seconde devant les deux hommes, à deux doigts de la dispute, mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite pour se consacrer pleinement au paradis qui s'offrait à lui.

-Whaou, murmura-t-il en comptant le nombre de références que devait contenir le magasin.

Il fouilla dans plusieurs étals. Dommage qu'il n'ait plus d'argent en poche pour prendre quoi que ce soit ici. Il se serait vraiment fait plaisir.

La clochette du magasin tinta une nouvelle fois et la discussion animée des deux hommes au comptoir s'arrêta.

-Tiens, salut Erica! S'exclama le gérant avec un sourire amical et un signe de la main.

-Salut Michaël! Répondit une jeune fille.

-Non, marmonna Stiles. C'est quand même pas la même, si?

Il se retourna perplexe et effectivement, c'était "_son_" Erica.

-Stiles? S'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant elle aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais cette boutique.

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici, confia Stiles alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à ça, franchement. C'était trop étrange. Gêné, l'hyperactif lui offrit un petit sourire forcé.

-Moi, je passe toutes les semaines dès que j'ai du temps libre. J'adore être ici, je viens depuis toujours. C'est la meilleure boutique de Beacon Hills. Tu devrais y venir plus souvent. En plus, le gérant est super sympa.

Stiles ne sut que lui répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais comment pourrait-il sortir de cet endroit sans paraître fuir sa compagnie ?

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille se prendre un café quelque part tous les deux? Proposa Erica souriante.

-Euh... En fait je suis avec mon père, là et...

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Et s'il se servait d'elle pour convaincre son père qu'il était avec elle et qu'il ne se passait rien de louche avec Derek? Juste au cas où l'idée lui aurait effleuré l'esprit pendant une seconde. Juste pour faire en sorte que son paternel n'ait plus le moindre doute.

-... et on a terminé nos courses donc je pense que, oui, ce sera possible, reprit-il en se forçant à sourire. Au pire, il comprendra.

Erica parut soulagée qu'il accepte.

-Je vais récupérer ma commande, vite-fait, et on y va, dit-elle, se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

En attendant son retour, Stiles souffla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. C'était difficile de jouer ainsi la comédie. Fallait avouer qu'il culpabilisait un peu d'utiliser Erica et son amitié pour ses propres besoins. Mais bon, apparemment il lui faisait plaisir en passant du temps avec elle, donc c'était un accord gagnant-gagnant.

La jeune fille revint vers lui, une pochette à la main.

-On peut y aller, déclara-t-elle.

Stiles sortit de la boutique. Son père qui l'attendait dehors, se dirigea vers lui.

-Stiles où veux-tu all- oh, bonjour Erica, s'écria-t-il surpris en observant l'adolescente qui attendait derrière son fils. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici.

-Bonjour monsieur, salua-t-elle en passant à côté de Stiles.

-Bon, papa, on voudrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, ça te dérangerait si je te laissais maintenant? Demanda l'hyperactif en croisant les doigts discrètement.

-Mais, on doit encore-

Stiles attrapa la main d'Erica en lançant un regard équivoque à son père.

-S'il te plaît, ce serait super sympa, supplia-t-il presque en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille.

Il espérait que le message paraîtrait transparent. Et il le fut.

-Okay, Okay, abdiqua le shérif qui les observait d'un air narquois. Je pense que je vais retourner faire le petit achat dont on a parlé ce matin, n'est-ce pas?

Stiles rougit et secoua la tête avec dépit en entraînant Erica à sa suite dans la direction opposée à celle de son père. Il marchait en silence et bifurqua dans une rue animée, de sorte que le shérif ne puisse plus les voir. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma qu'ils étaient hors de sa vue, il voulut alors laisser la main de sa partenaire. Mais celle-ci le retenait.

-Désolé si ça t'a embarrassé. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais lâché les basques sinon.

Rougissante et les yeux étrangement brillants, Erica secoua la tête.

-Ça ne m'a pas dérangée, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qui semblait dire que la confidence était plus importante que ce qu'elle paraissait.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en la fixant, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu. Finalement il libéra sa main de celle d'Erica qui lui prit le bras à la place.

-Viens, je connais un endroit où on sera tranquilles tous les deux, se réjouit-elle en refermant ses doigts sur son avant-bras.

-Okay, je te suis.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica choisit une table au fond du café et s'y installa, ainsi que Stiles qui se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était encore embarqué. Maintenant, seul à seul avec la jeune fille, il n'avait aucune idée de la conduite à tenir. Heureusement pour lui, elle engagea rapidement la discussion et il réussit sans problème à lui donner le change. Elle était facile à vivre quand on la connaissait un peu et qu'elle choisissait de se montrer amicale. Elle pouvait même être amusante, quand elle le voulait. Peut-être allait-il passer un meilleur après-midi que prévu en sa compagnie.

Même s'il aurait largement préféré être avec Derek à cet instant.

Il avait vraiment hâte de connaître sa surprise.

Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux avec un calepin et un sourire avenant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les amoureux? Interrogea-t-elle.

Un tic nerveux agita la paupière de Stiles alors qu'il cachait sa grimace derrière un sourire crispé.

-Je prendrais un cappuccino s'il vous plaît, demanda Erica qui ne pouvait pas paraître plus heureuse.

-Et pour le jeune homme?

-Surprenez-moi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Très bien, je reviens avec ça.

Elle s'éloigna et Stiles posa son menton contre son poing dans une attitude nonchalante.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on n'était pas ensemble? Questionna Erica curieuse.

-Bah...

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas...

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit et elle s'avança un peu sur sa chaise.

-Tout à l'heure, tu viendras chez moi?

Le garçon leva un regard étonné et perplexe dans sa direction.

-Pour la chimie bien sûr, précisa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je pense que je peux me libérer, répondit Stiles évasivement, en pensant qu'il devrait faire en sorte de partir assez tôt pour avoir le temps d'aller s'entraîner chez Terry, puis de se changer avant d'aller au hangar.

Il _voulait_ sa surprise. Derek avait si rarement des petites attentions de ce genre. Pas question de la louper.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je pense qu'on aura terminé samedi prochain, annonça Stiles en fermant leur dossier d'un geste sec et satisfait. Tu penses qu'on pou-

L'hyperactif s'interrompit dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit à quel point Erica s'était rapprochée de lui. Son visage ne devait pas être à plus de dix centimètres du sien.

-E-Erica? Bégaya-t-il sans retenir un petit mouvement de recul sur sa chaise. Que-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu f-

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes.

Oh... Mon... Dieu.

Les mains d'Erica crochetèrent sa nuque et elle pencha la tête dans l'espoir d'approfondir le baiser.

Stiles était en pleine panique. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il faire, nom de dieu, dans ce genre de situation?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire dans l'intention initiale de la repousser, mais elle en profita pour se coller à lui. Stiles ne put que réagir au contact. Il fallait dire qu'Erica était plutôt douée pour embrasser, tout en étant très agréable à regarder. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches mais un éclair de lucidité le frappa.

Derek.

Lentement, il repoussa la jeune fille qui le dévisageait, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Que fais-tu?

-Eh bien...Je dois partir, répondit Stiles en se levant, la gorge sèche.

Mais qu'avait-il laissé faire? Pas Erica. Pas Erica!

C'était comme s'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Si jamais Isaac... Boyd... Ou même Derek apprenaient ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était fini de son existence.

-Je... On se voit plus tard, dit-il en quittant la chambre de la jeune fille qui ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Il sortit en coup de vent de l'appartement et descendit les deux étages à pied, en courant. Il fuyait, oui. Et il avait honte. Il s'était servi d'elle et maintenant, elle croyait qu'il craquait pour elle. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé? Une soudaine envie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait? S'amuser du béguin inextistant qu'elle croyait avoir décelé chez lui?

-Oh mon dieu, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, marmonna-t-il.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh bien, tu m'as l'air drôlement à cran aujourd'hui, commenta Terry. Hier pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air tellement en colère. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit avoir réglé tes problèmes de violence?

Stiles continua de frapper les cibles que tenait son professeur. Un coup de genou, un coup de poing, un coup de pied. Tout était bon pour évacuer sa rage contre lui-même et sa nervosité.

Que se passerait-il si jamais Erica parlait de ce baiser à quelqu'un de la bande? Isaac l'étranglerait avant que Boyd ne lui fracasse la tronche. Et ensuite ils donneraient sa carcasse à Derek qui l'écrabouillerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Tu ne dois pas utiliser ta main blessée, lui rappela Terry.

-Bah, elle est complètement guérie, protesta Stiles.

-Je te rappelle qu'on t'a retiré l'atèle il y a moins d'une semaine. Ton poignet est encore très fragile et tu dois le ménager. Pourquoi es-tu en colère aujourd'hui?

-J'ai fait une grosse connerie, haleta l'adolescent en frappant une nouvelle fois un grand coup. Et je vais sûrement avoir de gros ennuis.

-Tu en as parlé à ton père?

-Non, ça le regarde pas, riposta Stiles. C'est des histoires d'ados. Et puis de toute façon, il pourrait rien y faire.

-Oh... Une histoire de cœur? Encore? Tu as vraiment un problème à régler de ce côté-là j'ai l'impression. Tu as déjà pensé à consulter?

-Sympa!

Terry abaissa les cibles pour forcer son élève à s'arrêter.

-Je suis sérieux. C'est pour t'aider que je te dis ça. Ton lycée doit bien avoir un psychologue, non? Pour savoir d'où vient ton problème et essayer de le régler. Ça ne pourrait que te faire du bien.

-Je n'aime pas les psys. Ils m'ont fait chier toute mon enfance et j'ai enfin terminé de les voir depuis l'année dernière. C'est pas pour recommencer maintenant de mon plein gré.

Terry soupira de découragement.

-Bon, alors fais-moi 40 pompes.

-Vous n'avez pas dit que je devais faire attention à mon poignet?

-Tu peux faire des pompes sur un bras, tu sais?

-Non merci, répondit Stiles.

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion.

-Je suis martyrisé! Se plaignit l'adolescent mort de fatigue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis mort, soupira Stiles en se laissant tomber contre Derek lorsqu'il l'accueillit au hangar.

Ce dernier sourit en roulant des yeux alors que le garçon pesait de tout son poids contre lui. Il le tint fermement pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas lamentablement sur le sol de béton.

-Mais où étais-tu pour finir dans cet état?

-Je m'entraînais.

-Tu t'entraînais? A quoi, exactement?

-Je faisais de la muscu, marmonna Stiles. Et mon prof est un tyran sous ses allures d'ange.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne serais pas membre du club de Terry White par hasard?

-Si, comment tu le sais? S'étonna le cadet en relevant la tête.

-Je suis aussi son élève.

Stiles hésita entre rire ou soupirer.

-Sérieusement?

-Oui, je suis très sérieux. J'ai des cours avec lui en semaine. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés.

-J'apprends de ces trucs..., commenta Stiles. On pourrait prendre des cours ens-

-Hors de question, refusa catégoriquement Derek. Tu penses réellement qu'on pourrait se concentrer? Rien que de t'imaginer en train de... Oh, non! Je ne pourrais _jamais_ m'entraîner sérieusement.

-Hmm, oui et surtout..., chuchota l'hyperactif en se redressant contre son amant qui le couvait d'un regard lubrique. Tu nous voies, tous les deux, après une heure d'exercice physique, le corps luis-

-Bon, on passe directement par la case pieu là, ordonna Derek en tirant le cadet par la manche. T'auras ta surprise plus tard. Surtout que ça fait trois jours que je me mets la ceinture. En plus là, tu me chauffes grave, alors j'en peux plus.

Stiles se laissa mollement entraîner, trop fatigué pour protester.

-Au fait, ajouta Derek d'une voix rauque en se retournant vers Stiles d'un air affamé. On pourrait peut-être finir ce qu'on avait entrepris dans ma chambre, avant d'être interrompus par Peter? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici, tu sais...

Stiles se raidit. Puis il se contrôla, il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus passer à l'acte ce soir, ni même demain à vrai dire. Merde, il n'était pas prêt, voilà! Seulement, comment faire patienter Derek un peu plus sans le vexer outre mesure.

-Ce soir, je suis trop crevé pour tenter l'expérience.

-Okay, je veux bien t'accorder ce sursis parce que je connais ce sadique de Terry.

Et sur ces mots, Derek lui arracha son t-shirt et se jeta sur lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-C'est quoi ton plus grand secret? Interrogea Stiles en jouant avec la main de Derek qu'il avait prise en otage.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'aîné honnêtement. Je n'ai que des secrets. Lequel est le plus grand? Je n'en sais rien.

-Ton plus beau souvenir alors?

Derek fit la moue en réfléchissant apparemment réellement à la question. Stiles se coucha sur le ventre en gardant son nouveau jouet entre ses mains.

-Tu me tords le bras, l'informa Derek d'une voix neutre.

-Oups, ricana Stiles en le gardant tout de même. Alors? Ton plus beau souvenir?

-Je pense que c'est la naissance de ma petite sœur.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Ta petite sœur? Je croyais que Laura était ta grande sœur.

-Elle l'est. Mais Cora était notre sœur cadette, répondit Derek en tirant légèrement sur son bras pour le récupérer. Elle aurait ton âge maintenant.

-Je...

Stiles hésitait. Il n'osait pas poser la question. Non, après la mort de la mère, la disparition du père, il n'y avait quand même pas la mort de la sœur, si? Etait-ce réellement possible de cumuler autant de pertes pour une seule famille?

-Elle est...?

-Ne pensons pas à ça, répondit Derek en souriant tristement. C'est le passé.

Le cadet ne put lui rendre son sourire et Derek tira d'un coup sur son bras pour le libérer.

-Aïe! Grogna Stiles. J'ai toujours pas eu ma surprise moi, d'ailleurs!

-Eh merde... Je croyais que t'avais oublié, maugréa Derek.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? T'as pas le droit de changer d'avis en plein milieu!

-Je suis plus si sûr de moi...

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, intrigué.

-Sûr de toi pour quoi faire?

-En fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, répondit Derek embarrassé.

-Un cadeau? Quoi comme? Pourquoi? Comment? Où? Ça se mange?

L'aîné ricana.

-Je préférerais que tu ne le manges pas, tu vois?

-Non je vois pas, alors dis-moi ce que c'est!

-Finalement tu ne l'auras pas aujourd'hui. Plutôt la semaine prochaine.

-Mais-

-Pour ton anniversaire, l'interrompit l'aîné. C'est mieux, non?

-Comment tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine? Interrogea Stiles surpris en se relevant vivement sur les coudes.

-Des fois, il m'arrive d'écouter ce que tu me racontes, plaisanta l'aîné en hissant Stiles sur lui pour l'enlacer.

-Ah bon? Enfin je veux dire, j'en ai parlé?

-Oui, une fois tu l'as mentionné. C'est le 8 avril, c'est ça?

-Oui, se réjouit l'hyperactif en souriant. C'est exactement ça.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Derek avant de relever son visage.

-Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois souvenu.

-A vrai dire, je m'en suis rappelé de manière... détournée et un peu...brutale, marmonna l'aîné avec une moue contrariée. C'est en lisant certains des messages que_ Stephen_ t'avait envoyés.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un air espiègle.

-Tu veux savoir qui c'est, je parie?

-J'ai dit que je te demanderai plus, pas que je voulais pas savoir, rétorqua Derek, bougon.

-Bon... Est-ce que tu mérites de savoir? Fit semblant de réfléchir le cadet en posant son index contre ses lèvres.

-Stiles, grogna Derek menaçant.

-OK, très bien. Je te le dis. En vérité Stephen c'est...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voili voilou! Dans le prochain chapitre Stiles aura une grande révélation ;)

Comme on arrive à une partie de la fiction où ça va de nouveau vous être utile, je vous le répète en avance, ne croyez pas tout ce que je veux que vous croyiez ;p

Cette fiction a dépassé les 1400 reviews, les 150 favoris et les 210 followers! Merci à vous tous! Je vous aime tout beaucoup tout plein!

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **Guest, wm et Mimily!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

_C'était une blague! Je vais quand même pas vous laisser là-dessus, c'est trop méchant! xD_

* * *

-OK, très bien. Je te le dis. En vérité Stephen c'est... mon oncle. Une fois, on s'est fait un délire au nouvel an, avec mes cousins. On était bourrés et depuis, on s'envoie tous des messages comme ça entre nous, expliqua Stiles. Toi, t'as seulement vu ceux de Stephen, mais les autres sont bien pires.

-Comment peut-on faire pire que ce que j'ai lu? S'inquiéta Derek.

-Oh, c'est pas compliqué. Il suffit d'avoir un vocabulaire fleuri et une imagination débordante.

-Mais comment,_ toi,_ tu pouvais dire des choses comme ça alors que tu n'y connais rien au sexe?

-Eh! Je proteste! S'écria le cadet. Mes connaissances sont certes, théoriques, mais très étendues...

-Je pense pouvoir améliorer considérablement ta pratique, ajouta Derek l'œil carnassier.

-Avant que tu me manges tout cru, comme je te trouve... hum… mignon... ce soir, et que finalement tu m'as un petit peu manqué pendant ces quelques jours-

-Un petit peu seulement ?

Stiles gonfla les joues, agacé qu'il l'interrompe alors qu'il essayait de lui faire une proposition plaisante et qui l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

Devant le regard à nouveau concentré, teinté d'une lueur d'espoir de son amant, il reprit courage et poursuivit.

-Eh bien, quand tu m'offriras ma surprise, le 8 avril,... enfin juste après...

Stiles marqua une nouvelle pause en détournant les yeux.

-Oui ? S'impatienta Derek

-Hmm, disons que si tu es capable de patienter jusque-là et de plus aborder le sujet... Je pourrai t'offrir un gros cadeau, de mon côté? Hmm?

-Tu veux dire que le cadeau ce serait de… qu'on pourrait enfin…?

-Ben oui, comme ça tout le monde serait content... enfin je crois.

Derek haussa un sourcil intéressé.

-Tu vas pas te défiler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Stiles d'une petite voix.

-Okay, alors marché conclu. Je patienterai jusque-là. Mais pas plus longtemps !

* * *

**Voilà, cette fois c'est la vraie fin, le lemon parait approcher à grands pas, non? ;p**


	52. Je ne veux pas t'aimer

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

**- **Peter Pan - Following the leader (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD Célaici! Sardine! C'est pour vous!)

- Hercules - Jamais je n'avouerai (Oui, je me fais les Disney ce soir xD)

- Anastasia - C'est le début (Euh... On va dire que vous n'avez rien vu xD)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 52: Si tu savais à quel point... Je ne veux pas t'aimer.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Finalement, Laura s'était débrouillée pour organiser la randonnée à laquelle elle tenait tant. Elle avait fait un deal avec Deaton, qui l'appréciait bien, pour libérer Isaac. Côté parents, en ce qui concernait Boyd, Erica et Isaac, ils avaient accepté sans trop de difficultés pourvu qu'elle les prenne sous sa responsabilité pendant leurs quatre jours de balade dans la nature sauvage. Pour Stiles, ça s'était révélé plus compliqué, il avait cependant fini par obtenir l'accord de son père après d'âpres négociations dont il ignorait toujours le contenu exact. Tout d'abord le shérif avait refusé net en dépit de la force de persuasion de Laura. Puis, Laura et Derek avaient supplié, enfin...autant que Derek pouvait supplier quelqu'un. En dernier recours, Peter avait accepté d'aller plaider leur cause auprès du shérif. Bien sûr, leur oncle ne faisant jamais rien de manière totalement désintéressée, ils avaient dû promettre quelques services en échange.

Le sacrifice s'était avéré payant puisqu'en moins d'une heure, c'était bouclé. Personne ne savait ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit. Stiles et Laura avaient bien essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez chacun de leur côté, mais ils n'avaient rien obtenu.

Ils étaient donc partis pour quelques jours à travers la forêt, sacs sur le dos et chaussures de marche aux pieds. Stiles se demandait vraiment si sa présence était une heureuse idée. Il redoutait un peu de devoir passer tout ce temps, non-stop, en compagnie d'Isaac et surtout de Boyd. Ce dernier semblait de moins en moins l'apprécier. Si c'était d'ailleurs possible! Mais tant pis. Derek, Laura et Erica l'aimaient bien, alors ça devrait suffire. Et puis Isaac n'était plus aussi invivable et désagréable qu'avant, si?

Mais... Et s'ils apprenaient, ou pire, s'ils savaient déjà ce qui s'était passé entre Erica et lui?

-Salut!

Stiles sursauta violemment, surpris par la voix d'Erica juste derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et la laissa lui embrasser les deux joues. Il rougit de honte en voyant Derek l'observer de loin. Ce dernier ne savait rien. Stiles n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité.

Le sourire goguenard d'Isaac devant son magnifique teint "_pivoine_" le surprit et le plongea dans une totale perplexité. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux? Il ne devait pas savoir pour Erica et lui. S'il avait su, il aurait été fou de rage contre Stiles !

-Salut Stilinski, clama-t-il en lui tendant la main. Alors, prêt pour l'aventure?

-J'espère que oui, bafouilla Stiles, le regard fuyant, en échangeant une poignée de main avec le garçon.

Ses yeux tombèrent directement dans ceux de Boyd qui n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre. Enfin façon de parler.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements derrière lui. Il aperçut, en bout de file, Erica et Laura qui pouffaient. Quand elles virent qu'il les regardait, elles gloussèrent plus fort encore et il cessa de les observer sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'il leur prenait. De toute façon, chercher à comprendre les filles c'était trop casse-tête.

Hélas, pour les garçons ce n'était guère plus simple.

Il marchait donc seul. Boyd et Isaac étaient côte à côte juste devant lui. Quant à Derek, il ouvrait la marche, connaissant parfaitement le chemin puisque la famille Hale faisait souvent cette randonnée, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Stiles ne voyait que son dos et il fixait les parties de son tatouage qui dépassaient de son débardeur. Débardeur très échancré, mettant magnifiquement en valeur le mouvement de ses muscles...parfaits...

Stiles s'ébroua, transpirant soudain. Il se demanda comment faisait Derek pour supporter de se balader dans cette tenue alors que tous les autres portaient des vestes plutôt chaudes contre les températures encore basses, surtout sous les arbres.

-Hey Derek, t'as tes chaleurs? Demanda Isaac, en écho aux pensées de Stiles.

L'aîné ne se retourna même pas et prit encore moins la peine de répondre.

-Mon frère est insensible au froid, s'exclama Laura en resserrant son écharpe. C'est un grizzli.

Il y eu quelques ricanements moqueurs puis les conversations reprirent.

Enfin sauf pour les deux amants qui se retrouvaient seuls, chacun de leur côté.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Au bout de trois heures de marche, Stiles commença sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la marche ou la randonnée en général, mais les paysages étaient tous les mêmes et ça contribuait autant à son ennui qu'à son énervement. Son hyperactivité détestait la monotonie. Il avait besoin d'action.

Pourquoi pas l'attaque soudaine d'un grizzli, tiens? Ce serait marrant. Bon, peut-être seulement les trois premières secondes. Pourtant, à cet instant, n'importe quel événement imprévu aurait fait l'affaire.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos et se retrouva bientôt encadré par Laura et Erica, toutes souriantes.

-Dis-moi, homme fort, l'apostropha Laura. Pourrais-tu rendre un service à une charmante demoiselle?

-Euh... Ça dépend, répondit-il incertain.

-Tu étais censé répondre ''_Oh oui, je ferai n'importe quoi pour des filles aussi jolies et admirables que vous!_'' Mais bon... Apparemment on peut pas s'attendre à autant d'attention, plaisanta l'aînée.

-Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème? La coupa l'hyperactif.

-Erica aurait besoin d'aide pour porter son sac.

-Bah voilà, suffisait de le dire, souffla Stiles en tendant la main vers Erica pour prendre le sac.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, le temps qu'elle l'enlève de ses épaules et que Stiles le passe par-dessus le sien. Pour l'instant le poids ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans quelques heures.

-Merci, homme fort, reprit Laura.

-Arrête de me parler comme à Tarzan. Je suis pas Derek moi, se moqua l'hyperactif.

-Je t'ai entendu et va te faire voir! Cria Derek depuis le début de la file.

-Moi, je trouve que Stiles a totalement raison, Tarzan et Derek même combat! S'exclama Isaac à son tour.

-Fouteur de merde, commenta Boyd à l'intention de son ami.

-Ben ouais, j'assume, c'est toujours drôle non ? avoua Isaac en échangeant un sourire avec ceux qui étaient derrière lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On fait une pause? J'ai trop la dalle, lâcha enfin Stiles dont le ventre hurlait d'indignation.

-Le morfale a encore frappé, s'exclama Isaac moqueur.

-Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim, le défendit Erica.

-Hey, tête de bois! S'écria Laura à l'attention de son frère. À la bouffe!

Derek s'immobilisa puis se tourna vers eux.

-Déjà?

-Amène la glacière, demanda l'aînée.

Derek revint sur ses pas et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord du sentier. Stiles posa le sac d'Erica puis le sien près d'un tronc d'arbre couché sur lequel il s'assit, bientôt suivi des deux filles du groupe qui l'entourèrent encore une fois. Il se demandait bien quelle mouche les avait piquées tout à coup pour qu'elles le collent soudain comme ça. Les autres choisirent des souches pour s'installer et ils commencèrent à déballer le pique-nique.

-Je pense qu'on devrait arriver au lac demain midi, informa Laura en distribuant les sandwichs. On avance plutôt bien.

-Au lac? S'étonna Stiles.

-Toi, tu pars en randonnée pour quatre jours sans même demander où tu vas? Demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

-Bah, je vous fais confiance. J'aurais pas dû ?

Il tourna la tête vers Boyd qui avait émis un petit reniflement entre le rire et le mépris.

-Si, si, bien sûr, on va juste rejoindre un endroit sympa, plutôt loin dans la forêt, expliqua Laura avant de prendre une grande bouchée de son sandwich. Tu verras, c'est vraiment magnifique là-bas.

-On a le droit d'aller sur ce terrain au moins? Interrogea Stiles curieux.

-Pourquoi? T'as peur de te faire arrêter? Le taquina Isaac.

-C'est sûr, avec papa shérif, ça fiche vachement la trouille, renchérit Boyd avec un regard mauvais et un ton encore moins agréable.

Stiles souffla, agacé. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà? Pour passer un bon moment pendant ses vacances? Quel début idyllique... quatre heures de crapahutage avec rien dans le bide... Derek qui jouait les éclaireurs taciturnes en mode "_si je parle, je me change en crapaud_ ", ne lui avait lâché que trois mots... les filles qui le prenaient pour une bête de somme... et pour finir, les deux rigolos avaient maintenant décidé de le charrier! Heureusement qu'il avait pas payé pour venir!

-Va te faire foutre. Je ne te parlais pas à toi, lança-t-il à Boyd de fort mauvaise humeur en se tournant vers Laura comme si de rien n'était. Donc. On a le droit, ou pas?

-Eh bien, nous avons un accord avec les propriétaires, répondit-elle, également comme si de rien n'était. Ce sont des connaissances qui possèdent une grande partie de la réserve. Certes moins que nous, mais certains endroits intéressants sont sur leur terrain. Celui où nous allons te donne la sensation d'être réellement coupés du monde. On adore s'y réfugier avec Derek, n'est-ce pas frérot?

Le frérot hocha la tête, sans se soucier lui non plus de Boyd qui les regardait comme s'ils l'avaient trahi. "_Vernon_"...pfff ce prénom... était visiblement choqué qu'aucun des deux Hale n'ait relevé la remarque acerbe que Stiles venait de lui balancer. En même temps, ce n'était que justice. Et Boyd n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Stiles vit ce dernier serrer les poings et il comprit que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit où planter les tentes avant qu'il commence à faire nuit, prévint Derek en s'adressant à Laura.

-Ouais. Je sais. Y a un terrain plat à deux cent mètres.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébloui par les deux Hale. Ils lui paraissaient tellement doués dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient que c'en était presque surnaturel. Même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de petites choses sans importance, il les trouvait exceptionnels.

-Allez les jeunes, encore un peu de courage! S'exclama Laura joyeusement en se dirigeant d'un pas plus rapide vers le terrain escarpé, la démarche toujours aussi légère qu'au début de la journée.

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant puisque le frère et la sœur pratiquaient ce territoire depuis leur enfance, ils en connaissaient les pièges et savaient exploiter ses caractéristiques pour économiser leurs forces.

En revanche, parmi le reste du groupe la fatigue se faisait sentir. D'ailleurs, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets à Erica. L'épuisement physique ne pourrait-il pas provoquer une crise d'épilepsie? Il espérait qu'elle prenait bien son traitement. Manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une crise en pleine forêt...Bizarre, tout de même, que ses parents aient accepté de la laisser partir, alors qu'elle avait subi une alerte assez grave, environ un mois auparavant. Étaient-ils inconscients ? Ou alors pleinement confiants dans les capacités de la famille Hale à protéger leur fille?

Il secoua la tête, perplexe et vaguement dépité. Après tout c'étaient pas ses oignons.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'orée d'une petite clairière que la lumière fauve du soleil couchant rendait extrêmement chaleureuse.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, avertit Laura. Il faut se répartir les tâches pour être prêts lorsqu'elle tombera.

Elle déposa son sac au pied d'un arbre et s'étira.

-Derek et moi, nous allons chercher de l'eau un peu plus loin. Deux d'entre vous doivent ramasser du bois mort pendant que les deux derniers s'occuperont de monter les tentes.

-Boyd et moi on va chercher du bois, proposa immédiatement Isaac en donnant un coup de coude à son partenaire qui faillit protester. Erica et Stilinski monteront les tentes.

Laura hocha la tête et emmena Derek dans son sillage alors qu'il semblait vouloir intervenir lui aussi au sujet de cette organisation. Boyd et Isaac se mirent en route, non sans un regard d'avertissement du premier à l'adresse de Stiles. Ce dernier perçut davantage de bienveillance de la part du second mais s'étonna de le voir faire un clin d'oeil, qui se voulait discret, en direction d'Erica.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer et avait, une fois de plus, l'impression d'avoir laissé échapper quelque chose d'important.

Il grogna. Pourquoi devait-il forcément se retrouver avec Erica en particulier?

-Euh... Tu sais monter une tente au moins? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Ouais. T'inquiète, je gère, bredouilla-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle au prétexte d'aller chercher le matériel.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles termina de monter la deuxième tente et souffla de soulagement. Erica de son côté était assise calmement sur un rocher et le regardait faire, sans bouger le petit doigt. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de fournir le moindre effort en plus.

Le garçon la regarda furtivement.

-Fallait pas accepter de faire du camping dans ce cas, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Dis, je me posais une question, s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Il la regarda un instant, puis commença à monter la dernière tente.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir ici avec nous?

-Parce que Laura me l'a proposé, répondit-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Mais... tu n'es pas bien avec nous. On ne peut pas ne pas le voir. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes chaque ordre de Derek sans broncher.

Stiles se figea tout à coup.

-Euh, c'est quoi cette question? Tu veux dire quoi exactement, là?

-Bah oui, au bahut il t'a ordonné de rester toujours avec nous pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes avec la bande de Keith, tu l'as fait. Ensuite, il t'a imposé des sorties avec nous, tu les as acceptées. Enfin, il t'a empêché de venir au lycée ou de te déplacer par toi-même et tu n'as pas protesté.

-Tu connais plus borné que lui? Si je refuse, il serait capable de m'imposer ses projets par la force. Je sais qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il veut de toute manière alors autant économiser de l'énergie et du temps.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle pensive. Mais pour cette randonnée? Tu as accepté que son oncle s'acharne à convaincre ton père alors que tu aurais très bien pu refuser, pour ne pas avoir à nous accompagner. Derek n'aurait rien pu faire sur ce coup-là.

-Bon, si tu veux que je reparte, dis-le clairement, au lieu de tourner autour du pot cent-sept ans. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous samedi?

_LE_ sujet avait été mis sur la table.

-Mais non! s'exclama Erica vivement en amorçant un mouvement dans sa direction. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de ça. Ni à cause de n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs! Je veux que tu reste là. Je... Je... Oh c'est gênant...

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un? Questionna Stiles.

-Bah...

Erica rougit et haussa les épaules en évitant le regard du garçon.

-Tu sais, ce que je voulais dire... Moi, je t'aime bien tu sais? J'ai pas les mêmes à priori que Boyd, Isaac ou Derek. Enfin, disons que je ne les ai plus. Parce que j'ai appris à mieux te connaître et je suis presque contente que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Si je n'avais pas eu cette crise, je n'aurais jamais pu apprendre à t'apprécier en fait.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en s'interrompant dans son travail. Ce qu'elle disait en soi ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'elle le lui dise aussi franchement et malgré leur baiser. Elle était du genre à dire ce qu'elle pensait, certes, mais aller jusqu'à lui avouer - à lui, ennemi de deux de ses amis - qu'elle l'appréciait! Voilà qui le prenait au dépourvu.

-Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, non? Être heureuse d'avoir eu une crise juste pour ça?

Erica semblait embarrassée au possible.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Je... Enfin je...

Elle parut complètement déstabilisée par la remarque de Stiles et par le fait qu'il recommence à travailler sans rien dire de plus.

-Ne va pas me faire croire que toi, tu restes aussi souvent avec nous, et que tu ne nous apprécies pas au moins un peu? Se défendit-elle d'un ton plus ferme où perçait à présent l'agacement.

Sa verve habituelle était de retour, ce qui rassura Stiles. Mais la sentir agacée le rendit nerveux et il répondit en laissant, lui aussi, filtrer son irritation.

-Et alors? Même si c'était vrai, même si je vous appréciais un peu, crois-tu que je te le dirais?

Elle sembla ébranlée par cette réponse. Il venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'elle avait raison.

-Alors tu... Tu nous aimes bien? Interrogea Erica pleine d'espoir.

-Eh bien, je pourrais apprécier Isaac et Boyd s'ils se montraient moins cons avec moi. Enfin pour Boyd il faudrait qu'il fasse un très gros effort.

Il se mordit la joue...Aïe... fallait pas mettre Derek à part sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose. D'autant que ce dernier ne brillait pas par sa sociabilité envers lui, en public...

-Et c'est pareil pour Derek. Il pourrait être sympa lui aussi.

Il vit le regard d'Erica changer complètement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un regard rempli d'autant d'espoir. Elle semblait vouloir lui poser une dernière question mais elle avait l'air torturée par l'idée. Il attendit qu'elle parle mais rien ne sortit.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de monter la dernière tente, dix minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis rien alors? Tu pourrais en parler. On pourrait tous se mettre d'accord pour qu'ils fassent des efforts... Je suis sûre qu'au bout d'un moment, ils pourraient même t'intégrer vraiment au groupe.

-Pas question ! Je ne vais strictement rien leur dire, affirma Stiles avec force. Je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot paumé, en quête d'une famille de substitution. J'ai ma fierté quand même!

-Mais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis ce que tu ressens que tu passes forcément pour un idiot. Tu devrais prendre le risque d'avouer à ceux que tu apprécies, ce que tu ressens pour eux.

Stiles prit un air pensif. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi l'image de Derek surgissait brusquement devant ses yeux alors qu'elle disait ça. Enfin si...bien sûr qu'il savait!

Sa relation charnelle avec Derek. N'était-elle que cela de son côté? Si jamais il venait à perdre Derek, comment réagirait-il?

L'adolescent crut qu'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac lorsque cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il comprit qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée de ne plus revoir Derek. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son premier amour?

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, il vit l'expression stupéfaite d'Erica mais n'y prit pas garde.

Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé cela, si?

Il n'avait pas pu penser une chose pareille.

C'était insensé.

Complètement absurde.

Il n'était pas... Il n'était pas... Non...

Il grinça des dents puis resta debout sans bouger au milieu du camp, complètement bouleversé.

S'était-il donc voilé la face depuis le début? Ce qu'il croyait être de l'attirance n'aurait été rien d'autre que de l'amour? Tout simplement?

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à cela.

Seulement il n'eut pas cette chance car Laura et Derek revinrent juste à ce moment-là. Son regard croisa celui de son amant et il crut faire un malaise. Son cœur était sans dessus dessous.

-Stiles? Ça va? S'enquit Laura en lâchant ses réserves d'eau entre deux tentes. Tu es tout pâle.

Il voulut répondre pour la rassurer mais aucun son ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose de cohérent mais finalement, il tourna juste les talons et fonça dans une des tentes pour être seul alors que les trois autres s'inquiétaient.

Enfin rectification.

Derek, lui, ne disait strictement rien. Et c'était tant mieux.

Sinon Stiles savait qu'il aurait craqué.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait mis plus de deux heures à supporter enfin l'idée de sortir de son trou.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il était amoureux. Il aimait Derek.

C'était un vrai désastre.

La mort dans l'âme, il rejoignit les autres qui ne lui demandèrent aucune explication. Boyd et Isaac, probablement parce qu'ils s'en foutaient royalement, et les autres sans doute par respect de sa vie privée.

Maintenant il faisait nuit noire. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu et tout le monde était assis autour, en cercle.

Stiles vit Derek se décaler pour lui laisser une place mais Laura et Erica firent la même chose en invitant l'hyperactif à venir entre elles. Alors Derek fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit discrètement sa place initiale sous le regard dépité de son amant qui aurait bien voulu accepter son invitation muette. Mais les deux filles avaient "_officialisé_" leur geste et il avait jugé plus prudent d'accepter.

Laura se baissa vers son sac, posé derrière elle, et en sortit quelque chose avec un grand sourire.

-Qui veut des marshmallow grillés?

Il y eut des exclamations enjouées pendant qu'elle ouvrait le paquet avec un regard gourmand.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va bouffer votre chien, commenta Stiles.

Laura se figea, la main déjà dans son sac. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Stiles avec un regard horrifié.

-Mais pourquoi lui as-tu donné ce nom, aussi? Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir manger de... Oh non.

Derek roula des yeux avant de soupirer.

-Une gourmande comme toi ne va pas se laisser abattre si facilement.

Elle sembla pensive un instant avant de sourire à nouveau.

-C'est vrai, conclut-elle. J'ai d'ailleurs pris assez de branches pour tout le monde.

Elle en tendit une à chacun puis fit passer le paquet.

-Faites-vous plaisir. J'ai apporté plusieurs paquets.

Quand le sachet arriva jusqu'à lui, Stiles imita les autres et plaça la brochette au-dessus des flammes.

-Ça va attirer les chauves-souris, fit remarquer Boyd en désignant des tâches sombres qui voletaient par intermittence.

-Oh non, c'est dégueu ces bestioles-là, grimaça Isaac.

-Moi je trouve ça mignon, commenta Erica.

-Ça ne va pas les attirer, lâcha Derek d'un ton blasé. Elles ont bien trop peur pour approcher.

-Et si ça attire un grizzli? S'inquiéta Isaac. On fait quoi?

-On court jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, répondit Derek l'air grave.

Stiles et Laura furent les seuls à rire de la plaisanterie.

-Vous êtes de vrais psychopathes, commenta Boyd en les regardant rire tous les deux.

-Pour une fois que Derek fait une blague, on peut bien rire, non? Répondit Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

-Blague? Répéta Isaac incrédule. Derek?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Il n'y a que vous qui avez le droit de faire des blagues idiotes?

-Mais c'est pas ça le problème... c'est juste que t'avais pas la tête de quelqu'un qui fait une blague, répliqua Erica.

-Mais si! S'exclama Laura. Même Stiles l'a remarqué.

L'hyperactif eu droit à plusieurs regards perplexes.

-Et depuis quand Stilinski arrive mieux que nous à comprendre Derek? Questionna Isaac.

Erica souriait. Elle devait être heureuse que Stiles s'intéresse assez à Derek pour le comprendre aussi bien qu'eux. Si elle savait...

-Moi, je me demandais surtout depuis quand Stilinski appelle Derek par son prénom, répliqua Boyd, l'air vachard.

Il y eu un blanc du côté de Stiles qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait commis ce qui, rétrospectivement, pouvait s'apparenter à une gaffe.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler Hale, intervint immédiatement Derek d'un air tout à fait convaincant malgré son mensonge improvisé. Sinon, ça me donne l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Peter.

-Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison que Stiles soit le seul à ne pas utiliser le prénom de Derek, tout de même! ajouta Laura, entourant de son bras libre les épaules de Stiles. Regardez comme il est mignon. On ne peut pas le traiter comme un étranger, le pauvre chou.

Stiles serra les dents. Il savait qu'elle essayait de lui sauver la mise mais il se sentait limite insulté. Elle n'avait pas à le traiter en victime.

-Mignon? Pauvre? Répéta Derek. T'es sûre que tu parles de Stilinski, là?

-Roh, mais si regardez-le, se défendit sa sœur. Il est pas adorable le p'tit nouveau?

Stiles repoussa doucement le bras de Laura pour bien lui faire comprendre que, si elle pouvait en rester là, ce serait mieux. Elle sembla saisir le message et changea complètement de sujet de conversation.

Puis soudain, elle regarda le feu et poussa un petit cri.

-Nos marshmallows!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça vous dit qu'on se fasse un strip poker? Proposa Isaac souriant.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir nu, rétorqua Derek.

-Et pourquoi je perdrais forcément?

-Parce que tu perds toujours.

Isaac croisa les bras pour bouder dans son coin alors qu'une lueur d'intérêt semblait s'être allumée dans le regard d'une certaine personne.

-Moi, ça me dirait bien, intervint Laura. Et vous trois?

Elle se tourna vers Erica, Stiles et Boyd qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

-Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Boyd.

-Bah..., hésita Erica. Ça dépend. On fait un intégral ou pas?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-Vaut mieux pas, avertit Isaac. Y a quand même deux filles.

-Et toi, Stiles? Interrogea Laura. Tu veux bien participer?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous connaissez tous les règles? Pas besoin de repréciser? Vérifia-t-elle. Okay, alors allons-y! Je sens que ça va être comique. Derek, sors les bouteilles qu'on réchauffe un peu tout ça!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Paire de Dame, annonça fièrement Isaac devant les cartes inférieures abattues par ses amis.

-Désolé de casser ta joie, rétorqua Stiles en montrant son jeu. Brelan de trois. Erica, tu me dois un vêtement.

La jeune fille enleva sa seconde chaussette qu'elle lança en riant à l'hyperactif qui la rangea sur le petit tas de vêtements qu'il avait déjà gagné au détriment de ses adversaires. Pour l'instant, on pouvait dire que Laura était la grande gagnante, tout juste suivie par Stiles. Derek s'était montré maladroit après une remarque graveleuse de sa sœur et il se retrouvait à la troisième place. Puis venait Boyd qui avait un visage impénétrable en toute circonstance et Isaac qui se débrouillait comme il pouvait. Enfin en dernier, venait Erica qui ne pouvait pas être plus bas. Il ne lui restait que son jean et elle grelottait de froid. Heureusement, l'alcool apporté par Laura semblait la réchauffer un peu et elle riait aux éclats, bonne perdante.

-Tu me passes la bouteille? Demanda Isaac très déçu.

Erica la lui tendit en trébuchant et elle s'esclaffa sous le regard amusé et légèrement blasé des autres.

-Arrêtez de lui filer les bouteilles ou sinon elle verra flou pendant plusieurs jours, avertit Boyd.

-Sois pas rabat-joie! S'exclama Laura. Elle est adorable quand elle a bu. En plus, regarde comme elle a l'air heureuse!

Au même instant, la jeune fille tomba en arrière de son rondin de bois dans un bruit mat. Assis à ses côtés, Boyd et Stiles se penchèrent pour voir si elle allait bien.

-Elle s'est endormie, annonça l'hyperactif en se retenant de rire face à l'expression d'extase qu'elle affichait dans son sommeil.

-Chamallow, marmonna-t-elle.

Le groupe s'esclaffa.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles prit son jeu nouvellement distribué et observa attentivement les réactions de ses adversaires. Laura et Boyd étaient très doués pour les camoufler. Étrangement, Derek l'était beaucoup moins. Pourtant, il aurait cru que ce serait un des meilleurs.

La grimace d'Isaac fit sourire l'hyperactif.

-Stiles, double la mise, rappela Laura en le ramenant sur terre.

Il obtempéra et cacha le bas de son visage derrière son jeu alors qu'il dévisageait discrètement Derek. L'alcool le détendait et avait pour effet de le rendre plus indulgent face aux sentiments qu'il s'était récemment découverts envers le beau ténébreux. Et ce qu'Erica lui avait dit tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Dire à Derek qu'il l'aimait? Vraiment?

-Tu vas te faire plumer si tu continues à être dans la lune, avertit Laura.

-Oups.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses cartes, impassible, et relança les enchères. Puis son esprit s'égara de nouveau. Enfin, pas trop loin non plus... Puisque son regard s'était contenté de glisser du foyer vers le torse de Derek qui avait enfin perdu son haut, offrant un spectacle des plus réjouissants. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était canon! Il le contempla sans vergogne avec un désir grandissant. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû boire autant. Il était à la limite de laisser tomber la partie pour s'intéresser à des jeux plus... physiques. Public ou pas.

-Paire de trois, annonça Derek résigné.

-Brelan de quatre, se réjouit Isaac.

-Brelan de six, rétorqua Laura en souriant.

-Paire de cinq, déclara Boyd soulagé.

Stiles quitta Derek des yeux et vit qu'ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

-Carré de deux, souffla-t-il distraitement.

-Non, mais c'est pas possible! S'indigna Isaac. Même quand t'es pas au jeu tu gagnes! T'as une veine de cocu !

-Pas du tout, c'est ce qui s'appelle le talent, rétorqua Derek en se levant pour déboutonner son jean.

Stiles ne perdit pas une miette du strip-tease improvisé. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant son amant pratiquement nu. Jamais il ne tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Il se demanda un instant si Derek ne faisait pas exprès de perdre pour lui foutre la pression.

Il en serait bien capable le bougre...

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews, je suis un peu débordée. :S

Dans le prochain chapitre, plein de révélations et de réponses à vos questions! J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **debo, Guest, Lilie, Drayy, wm, Mimily et celia!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	53. Je suis facilement irritable

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

**- **Moulin Rouge - Your song

- Felipecha - Qu'en restera-t-il?

- Raspberries - Go All the way

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 53: Si tu savais à quel point... Je suis facilement irritable.

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Laura en rejoignant la tente qu'elle partageait avec Erica et où cette dernière s'était déjà retirée pour cuver en paix.

Dehors, les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard. Un problème se posait. Qui dormirait avec qui? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Bien sûr, Stiles serait allé naturellement avec Derek, autant parce qu'il le préférait que parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec les deux autres. Mais la remarque de Boyd sur son usage du prénom de son amant l'avait un peu refroidi. S'il proposait de dormir avec Derek, ne se douteraient-ils pas de quelque chose ? Sans compter que, s'ils partageaient la même tente, il était peu probable qu'ils parviennent à se tenir tranquille, étant donné la puissance de leur attirance mutuelle. Alors, mieux valait choisir un des deux autres.

Comme il préférait éviter de mourir, assassiné dans son sommeil, Boyd était à exclure d'office. Ne restait plus qu'Isaac.

-On pourrait faire un roulement, proposa ce dernier. Comme ça, chacun aura dormi avec tout le monde.

Derek haussa les épaules alors que Boyd ne paraissait pas convaincu quand il posait son regard sur Stiles qui, de son côté, se gardait bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bon, comme vous ne semblez pas très chauds pour vous décider, moi je prends Stilin- euh... Stiles ce soir, déclara Isaac.

Derek tiqua légèrement à l'expression maladroite choisie par son ami mais il se tut, préférant sans doute éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ce genre de sujet délicat. Enfin, ce fut ainsi que Stiles interpréta son air constipé. Il le vit ensuite se diriger en silence vers une des tentes, suivi de Boyd, pendant que de son côté il accompagnait Isaac à contre cœur. Finalement, il aurait bien voulu prendre le risque de passer la nuit avec Derek. Son odeur et son contact lui manquaient déjà.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se retourna une fois de plus dans son sac de couchage. Impossible de fermer l'œil. La chaleur de la tente était étouffante et la présence d'Isaac, bien trop proche, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour pouvoir dormir sereinement dans de telles conditions. Et puis, trop de choses lui embrouillaient les idées. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Décidant qu'il serait stupide de rester enfermé dans cet espace oppressant sans espoir de repos, Stiles enfila baskets et sweat avant de sortir dans la nuit claire. L'air frais apaisa instantanément son esprit. Son mal de tête s'estompa même suffisamment pour qu'il s'interroge sur sa persistance.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans le camp endormi, se dégourdissant les jambes. Mais il cessa bientôt ses allers et retours craignant de réveiller quelqu'un et préféra s'éloigner. Il quitta la clairière pour pénétrer dans la forêt où il déambula sans but, naviguant paisiblement entre les arbres dispersés.

Il se retourna un instant pour vérifier que la lueur du feu résiduel serait suffisante pour le guider sur le chemin du retour. Pas question de se perdre.

Il frissonna lorsqu'un vent frais s'insinua dans son cou. Il releva sa capuche pour lui faire obstacle puis plongea les mains dans ses poches pour se protéger du froid. Pendant la journée, l'air était doux mais la nuit s'avérait plus que fraîche.

Enfin au calme et sans risque d'être dérangé, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Sa conversation avec Erica lui revint en mémoire.

Dire ce qu'il ressentait à ceux qu'il aimait... à c_elui_ qu'il aimait... Derek...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce possible? Serait-il tombé dans ce piège? Derek avait-il en fin de compte eu raison de ses réticences? Pour de vrai, pour de bon?

Stiles se sentit idiot. Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas la peine de s'affoler! C'était juste une réaction excessive. Une réaction au soulagement éprouvé en apprenant que sa rivale n'existait pas. Mais oui, en réalité, il ne l'aimait pas. Il était sans aucun doute attiré par cette bombe qu'était Derek, fasciné par sa personnalité, ou encore flatté dans sa propre vanité de l'intérêt que lui portait le beau brun. Mais amoureux, c'était pas le mot. Et s'il avait été autant soulagé par l'absence de petite-amie, eh bien c'était...euh... de l'orgueil, oui c'était exactement ça, de l'orgueil mal placé. Mais de l'amour contrarié, quelle connerie!

La migraine l'assaillit brusquement et il entreprit de marmonner en boucle la phrase apprise par Laura.

-Je m'aime et m'approuve. Je considère mes actions et moi-même avec les yeux de l'amour. Je suis en sécurité...

Il la répéta plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur elle et seulement sur elle pour oublier Derek au moins un petit moment. Hélas, à force de se concentrer sur ses paroles, Stiles perdit toute notion du temps... et de l'espace.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il ne savait plus où il était. Toute lueur du feu mourant avait disparu. Seuls demeuraient un paysage de troncs uniformes et la lumière de la lune.

Il souffla pour garder son calme. Il n'était pas perdu. La distance parcourue depuis son départ ne pouvait être très grande. Suffisait de faire demi-tour pour tomber rapidement sur le campement. Il pivota sur lui-même.

Bon, d'où était-il venu en fait?

Et merde...son sens de l'orientation avait choisi de se faire la malle au bon moment, tiens!

Il sortit son portable. Pas de réseau. Évidemment, puisque l'idée majeure de cette super balade, c'était justement d'oublier la civilisation. Il grommela. Bon, il ne pouvait pas appeler au secours -tant mieux parce qu'il aurait eu l'air con- mais au moins il disposait d'une source rassurante de lumière. Il projeta le faisceau autour de lui à la recherche d'un sentier ou d'une trace laissée par son récent passage. Hélas, ce fut sans succès.

-Mais quel crétin je suis, maugréa-t-il.

Un petit ricanement le fit sursauter. Il fit un bond en arrière et scruta les ombres dans toutes les directions à la recherche de l'origine du rire moqueur. Il y eut un craquement sur sa gauche. Il s'orienta vers la source du bruit, tous les sens aux aguets, mais il n'y avait rien.

Seulement du vide. Rien de suspect.

-Alors comme ça, le petit chaperon rouge se promène tout seul dans les bois? Dit une voix venant des hauteurs.

Stiles leva la tête et vit Derek, assis à cheval sur une branche épaisse.

-Tu étais là depuis tout à l'heure? Tu aurais pu te manifester plus tôt, non? Au lieu de me foutre les boules!, s'exclama le cadet mécontent.

-Bah, c'était bien plus drôle de te voir tourner en rond complètement perdu.

-Que fais-tu là-haut?

-Sûrement la même chose que tu fais dehors. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et j'admire la vue. Tu veux monter? Proposa l'aîné.

Stiles s'approcha du tronc et testa la solidité des branches avant d'escalader. Toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir tout à l'heure s'était envolée. Avec Derek, il était en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il parvint assez près, celui-ci l'aida, d'une poignée de main ferme.

-Mets ton pied là, lui conseilla-t-il en le hissant vers lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

-T'es sûr que la branche est assez solide pour nous deux? S'inquiéta l'hyperactif.

-T'es pas si lourd que ça, répliqua Derek en le faisant chevaucher la même branche que lui. Stiles lui tourna le dos alors qu'il se sentait maintenu fermement par la taille.

-Tu serais encore capable de te casser la gueule, dit son « _protecteur_ » comme pour justifier ce geste... prévenant?

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien mais son sourire, que Derek ne pouvait voir, voulait tout dire.

Il plaqua confortablement ses épaules contre celles de son amant, lui-même adossé contre le tronc.

-Bientôt j'aurai la même carrure que toi, déclara Stiles tout fier.

-Ça m'étonnerait bien. T'as vu comment t'es foutu?

-Eh ben, je suis déjà plus musclé qu'Isaac, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

-Sauf que lui, il a une excuse valable avec le père qu'il a eu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

-N'attise pas ma curiosité alors, se plaignit Stiles.

Il entendit un souffle amusé près de de son oreille.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, comprit-il.

-Oui, répondit Derek en souriant. Mais au moins tu t'intéresses à mes amis.

-J'ai déjà assez à faire en m'intéressant à toi. Je vais pas en plus m'occuper des autres.

-Même pas d'Erica?

-Pourquoi cette question? Interrogea Stiles alors que son cœur loupait un battement.

-Oh, c'était juste un exemple, répondit l'aîné.

Stiles perçut le mensonge mais ne dit rien. Ça ne pourrait que mal finir. Et au-dessus de cinq mètres de vide, ce n'était pas une super idée de le contrarier.

-Tu sais, en fait j'aimerais bien savoir quelque chose à propos du groupe, annonça-t-il, autant pour changer de sujet que pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Demande toujours.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés du groupe de... Hum... McCall?

-Ah ça... J'aurais dû m'y attendre, soupira Derek.

Le cadet patienta. Derek n'avait pas refusé, il allait répondre.

-On ne pouvait plus se supporter. Mais faut savoir que le jour où Argent et moi on a commencé à les fréquenter, le groupe était déjà prêt à exploser. Et la haine entre elle et moi a juste précipité les choses.

-C'était quoi le problème avant votre arrivée? Questionna Stiles curieux.

-Isaac était amoureux de Martin. Il s'est pris un râteau et cette peste l'a raconté à tout le monde. Whittemore n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui du coup ils s'engueulaient dès qu'ils se croisaient. Deux camps se sont formés. Bien sûr, Erica est allée du côté d'Isaac, puisqu'ils sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours et Boyd les a suivis parce qu'il est toujours de l'avis d'Erica.

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre eux? Demanda l'hyperactif.

-Boyd la considère comme sa petite sœur de substitution.

Stiles ne releva pas le qualificatif. Ça paraissait déjà assez compliqué.

-Et de l'autre côté? Interrogea le cadet. J'avais cru comprendre que McCall était un bon ami d'Isaac, non?

-Il a préféré rester avec Argent. Elle a réussi à le séduire et il l'a choisie.

Stiles soupira. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent si jamais Scott avait changé de camp. Son année se serait déroulée beaucoup plus paisiblement.

-Mais vous êtes arrivés comment à Beacon Hills, Argent et toi? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes apparus tout à coup. Je n'y comprends rien. Pourtant, on dirait que tu vis ici depuis toujours...

-Argent et moi on a redoublé cette année-là, confia Derek. Mais j'habitais déjà ici. Par contre on fréquentait pas les plus jeunes, donc je ne connaissais pas le groupe de McCall.

-Vous avez redoublé en même temps? Demanda Stiles en relevant un sourcil.

-Ouais...

-C'est en rapport avec la raison qui fait que vous vous détestiez tous les deux?

-C'est une des conséquences de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, oui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en ayant peur de comprendre.

-Euh... Tu veux dire que vous...

Derek émit un son dégoûté.

-Non, elle est pas du tout mon genre. Kate par contre...

-Kate ? C'est qui, Kate? Questionna Stiles avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Sa tante, précisa l'aîné. J'étais avec elle. Une vraie cinglée.

-Tu parais bien amer..., remarqua l'hyperactif. Ça c'est mal terminé?

-Elle a causé l'accident de voiture qui a tué ma mère et ma petite sœur.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, se crispant entre ses bras.

-Elle a trafiqué la voiture par vengeance. Ça fait un an qu'elle est en prison, raconta Derek d'une voix neutre.

Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment réagir à cette révélation. C'était horrible.

-Tu...euh...tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça? Rétorqua Derek, une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

-Mais c'est... C'est impensable! Dans la réalité, ça n'arrive pas!

-Dans la mienne faut croire que si, répondit son amant à voix basse en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Stiles. Mais elle avait un problème psychiatrique. Elle est dans un institut spécialisé pour purger sa peine maintenant.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance..., souffla Stiles attristé.

-Et y a pas que ça..., soupira profondément Derek. Ma première petite amie est morte sous mes yeux, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Putain..., murmura Stiles horrifié. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible d'être si malchanceux.

Que lui dire d'autre ? Autant d'atrocités concentrées sur la même personne, c'était inconcevable.

-J'espère que ma prochaine histoire d'amour ne se terminera pas de manière tragique elle aussi, chuchota Derek en embrassant doucement le cou de Stiles qui se lova un peu plus entre ses bras.

Il continua de le cajoler pendant un moment en silence et Stiles se contenta de savourer pleinement cet instant privilégié. Hélas, au bout de quelques minutes son insatisfaction chronique reprit place au premier plan. Il fallait qu'il sache, là, maintenant.

-Dis... Tu me considères comment? Demanda-t-il mettant tout son courage dans la question.

-Comment veux-tu que je te considère? Interrogea Derek en retour.

-Pourquoi tu réponds à ma question par une autre question?

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre à la tienne?

La gorge de Stiles se serra. Il venait de se prendre un râteau là, non?

Il se répéta intérieurement que ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient seulement passé un accord pour coucher ensemble. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait rien à dire de plus ! Mais alors, pourquoi était-il si triste? Pourquoi un tel vide se creusait-il en lui ?

Il sentit Derek reculer pour caler son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et suivit le mouvement. Adossé contre son torse musclé, il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son amant.

De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient le ciel. La lumière nocturne jetait sur la forêt un voile de mystère aux ombres changeantes. C'était magnifique.

Stiles fixa la lune presque pleine avec un poids sur le cœur. L'instant aurait pu être magique si seulement Derek lui avait donné une autre réponse. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé cette question qui le torturait depuis des jours. Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'espoir possible.

Il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur celles de Derek qui enserraient sa taille. Il sentait le souffle chaud et lourd de son amant près de son oreille alors que ses mains descendaient près de sa ceinture. Il frémit, écartelé entre le désir et sa souffrance intérieure.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Derek tout bas, d'une voix rauque qui mit Stiles au supplice.

Il ferma encore plus hermétiquement les paupières ainsi que la bouche alors qu'il se mordait la langue pour empêcher des larmes d'arriver. Et comme d'habitude, il garda les yeux secs. Mais son cœur saignait.

_Le lendemain..._

-Allez debout les marmottes! On se réveille! S'écria Laura en tapant sur un côté de la tente.

Stiles ronchonna dans son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une minute depuis qu'il avait quitté Derek après avoir satisfait son désir. Il était exténué. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient ralentir la cadence aujourd'hui. Seul problème, Laura semblait déborder d'énergie et il comprit qu'il allait en baver. Heureusement, il ne leur restait qu'une demi-journée de marche.

-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt! Claironna Boyd tambourinant sur une gamelle.

Stiles vit Isaac se dresser comme un ressort dans son sac de couchage et souffler pour se donner du courage. Puis, ce dernier s'habilla rapidement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et d'ouvrir la tente sous le regard toujours endormi de Stiles.

-Je te conseille de te lever avant que ce soit Laura qui s'en charge. Elle est plutôt brutale dans ce genre d'exercice.

L'hyperactif marmonna un remerciement mais resta couché encore un petit moment. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever ce matin. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un hurlement réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Il enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et sortit la tête de la tente pour voir qui avait hurlé à la mort de cette façon.

-Laura! Beugla Derek une nouvelle fois en déboulant hors de sa tente alors que sa sœur s'asseyait près des autres.

Elle aperçut l'hyperactif et lui fit un petit geste de la main pour qu'il approche.

-N'aie pas peur, le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est que Derek qui montre à quel point il est plein d'énergie positive dès le réveil.

Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction pour l'encourager à venir manger avec eux. Derek la fusilla du regard et finalement retourna sous la tente pour s'habiller correctement.

-Eh bien... T'as pas l'air d'avoir très bien dormi toi, remarqua Erica en voyant les cernes de Stiles.

-J'ai ronflé? Interrogea Isaac.

-Toi, tu ronfles pas, tu donnes des coups de pieds, rétorqua Erica en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça? Demanda Isaac. C'était il y a sept ans!

-Et alors? Répliqua la jeune fille.

-T'as vraiment la rancune tenace, maugréa le garçon.

Derek sortit à ce moment-là et vint se poster derrière Laura. Il voulut lui plonger la tête dans sa gamelle mais adroitement, elle esquiva. Dépité, il s'assit pesamment à côté d'elle. Et, pour se venger il prit - malgré ses protestations véhémentes - le sandwich qu'elle avait en mains puis mordit dedans à pleines dents avant de se figer.

Il se retourna brusquement pour recracher la bouchée derrière le tronc où ils étaient assis.

-Yeurk!

-Ça t'apprendra à me voler ma nourriture, claironna Laura en reprenant son bien.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire devant la grimace que faisait Derek. Stiles se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre dans son sandwich pour qu'il le trouve si mauvais.

-C'est pas possible! S'énerva Derek avec une moue dégoûtée. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de bouffer des anchois au petit-dèj?

Stiles se crispa, compatissant. Ah ouais, carrément...C'était... euh... spécial.

-Quand tu arrêteras d'être mon petit frère, rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant une grande bouchée du sandwich en question. Cela dit, c'est pas que tu ne m'intéresses pas, mais j'étais en discussion très sérieuse avant qu'on ne m'interrompe brusquement. Bien...

Elle se retourna vers Stiles qui avait espéré un instant qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix.

-Isaac a été gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Bah... Il dormait quoi, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda Derek qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation.

-Stiles a une tête de déterré et il ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi, expliqua Erica.

-C'est personnel, conclut l'hyperactif qui espérait vraiment qu'on allait le lâcher avec ça.

-C'est une histoire de cœur je parie, commenta Laura.

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne vous regarderait pas, dit-il d'un ton où perçait très clairement l'agacement.

-Oh allez, dis-nous tout, l'encouragea Laura.

Le garçon lui lança un regard de reproche. Elle savait très bien que leur relation devait rester secrète et elle continuait à le provoquer. Il n'allait jamais tenir ces quatre jours avec eux s'ils continuaient à le chercher autant.

-Bon, termina-t-il réellement énervé. Puisqu'il faut te mettre les points sur les « i », j'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler devant la personne concernée donc on va en rester là, okay?

Cette fois, il était vraiment hors de lui. Mais, que lui voulaient-ils à la fin? Ils cherchaient vraiment à ce qu'il dise des choses qu'il regrett-

La boulette.

La méga grosse boulette.

Bizarrement, il n'eut droit à aucune remarque. Boyd lui lançait son éternel regard noir, comme s'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Isaac semblait extrêmement satisfait, peut-être même heureux. Derek n'avait pas de réaction, mais Stiles savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Par contre, ce qui étonna le plus l'hyperactif fut le comportement d'Erica. Elle rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en souriant timidement alors qu'elle enroulait une mèche autour de son index comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée. Il la fixa, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui prenait et elle détourna la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses boucles épaisses. Il haussa les épaules et termina de manger avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires.

Il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa tente.

Voilà. Il était définitivement grillé. Mais quel con...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Suite à son éclat, Stiles s'aperçut plusieurs fois qu'il était observé. Il n'avait pas accepté d'être accompagné pendant le trajet et s'arrangeait pour être seul lors des rares pauses qu'ils avaient dû faire. C'était la honte d'avoir réagi comme ça. Complètement idiot. En plus maintenant, il avait un doute. Si personne n'avait vraiment réagi, c'était peut-être qu'ils savaient tous plus ou moins ce qu'il vivait avec Derek, non? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce dernier voudrait-il garder le secret si tout le monde s'en doutait déjà? A moins, qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que les autres savaient. Non, Derek n'était quand même pas si bête !

Stiles leva les yeux pour l'observer escalader, sans effort apparent, une paroi rocheuse sacrément escarpée. Il leur faisait quand même emprunter des chemins plutôt dangereux. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui était censé veiller sur eux! Enfin théoriquement, c'était Laura la responsable officielle, mais elle laissait carte blanche à son frère, se bornant à aider Erica lorsqu'elle rencontrait des difficultés.

En parlant d'Erica, Stiles ne la comprenait plus du tout. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était modifié entre eux et que le processus s'amplifiait. Hélas, il ne parvenait pas à saisir les raisons de ces changements. Il aurait voulu comprendre, mais ses sentiments pour Derek le perturbaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur un autre sujet.

Une véritable obsession. Et pourquoi ? Parce que depuis peu, il avait eu l'impression d'être manipulé. Vraiment. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait commencé à s'interroger sur ce qu'il vivait comme une perte de contrôle. Longtemps, il s'était senti maître de leur relation. Enfin, en tout cas depuis que Derek le lui avait fait croire lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur marché. Mais aujourd'hui qu'en était-il objectivement? Il se savait de nouveau fragile, vulnérable, à la merci de ses sentiments. Et ça, c'était insupportable. Était-il possible qu'en réalité Derek ait gardé la maîtrise de la situation depuis tout ce temps?

Il balaya cette idée... Non, c'était totalement injustifié. Ce n'était pas parce que Derek ne prenait pas leur couple au sérieux qu'il était forcément un manipulateur.

En fait, c'était tout simplement sa faute à lui, Stiles. À lui, qui n'avait pas intégré les règles du jeu. Ou alors, peut-être les avait-il oubliées.

On ne tombait pas amoureux.

On couchait, on faisait des folies.

Mais pas d'amour. Surtout pas ça.

Stiles trébucha et se retint in extremis à une pierre. Heureusement, que la paroi n'était pas trop dangereuse à cet endroit. Avec tous ces bagages sur le dos, il aurait suffi qu'elle soit juste un poil plus raide pour qu'il se retrouve en bas et pas forcément entier.

Derek les attendait au sommet, tranquillement. Il aida Isaac puis Boyd, à le rejoindre. Mais quand vint le tour de Stiles, ce dernier ignora la main tendue pour terminer l'escalade par lui-même avec difficulté. Derek replia ses doigts, le regard impénétrable et aida plutôt Erica.

-On arrive bientôt? Ahana Isaac, les mains posées sur ses genoux s'appliquant à reprendre son souffle.

-Dans une ou deux heures, si tout se passe bien, répondit Derek.

-Si tout se passe bien? Releva Erica hors d'haleine assise sur le sol poussiéreux.

-On ne sait jamais. Il peut toujours y avoir un imprévu, déclara leur guide.

-Comme quoi? S'inquiéta Boyd.

-Comme ça, dit Laura qui se redressa brusquement, le regard perçant en scrutant les alentours.

Derek aussi concentrait son attention sur un événement que seuls, lui et sa sœur semblaient entendre. Bientôt Stiles comprit ce qu'ils écoutaient. Lui qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce grondement diffus, impossible à localier, et qu'il percevait depuis quelques secondes.

-C'est quoi ce bruit depuis tout à l'heure? Interrogea-t-il.

-Un imprévu, se réjouit Laura avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ignorait si c'était cet imprévu ou le fait qu'il se remette enfin à parler qui l'avait fait sourire ainsi et n'eut pas le temps de chercher à le savoir.

-Dépêchez-vous! S'écria-t-elle en courant.

Le groupe la suivit aussi rapidement que leur permettaient leur chargement et leur état de fatigue. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la lisière d'une carrière.

-Regardez! S'exclama la jeune femme en pointant quelque chose devant elle.

Et là, Stiles fit un bond en arrière. Une harde de cerfs surgit sur leur droite. Les animaux passèrent en galopant juste devant eux, assez près pour sentir le souffle de leur course.

-Whaou! fut le seul mot que le garçon parvint à dire en observant ce spectacle.

-Regardez! Il y a un petit! S'écria Erica ravie en désignant un faon au milieu du troupeau.

Ils restèrent prudemment immobiles jusqu'à ce que le dernier cerf eut disparu derrière les arbres puis ils reprirent leur route.

-Nous avons eu droit à une belle surprise aujourd'hui, commenta Laura. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut en voir de si près et si nombreux.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Derek faire un signe à sa sœur et il observa les deux Hale entamer une conversation à voix basse. Son amant paraissait soucieux. Il regarda Stiles furtivement et baissa les yeux en constatant qu'il avait été vu. L'hyperactif pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qui se tramait là.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Alors alors alors, OK, j'avoue, j'avais oublié que je répondais à plein de questions en même temps mais qu'une nouvelle arrivait sur le tas. A savoir; Que cherche Laura?

Eh bien... C'est une question très intéressante. J'ai hâte de lire vos théories :D

Au prochain chapitre, les choses vont... accélérer ;p

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à **Mimily, Guest, Marine, Drayy et wm!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


	54. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf appartient à ses tortionnaires. Mais tous les autres personnages sont de moi!

**Remerciements: **A Cathouchka31 grâce à qui vos petits yeux sont préservés d'horreurs abominables! :D

**Rating: **M (Ouuuh les petits cochons!)

**Avertissement: **Présence d'un couple M/M.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Petite info musicale:**

- Damien Saez - Le cavalier sans tête

- Damien Rice - Cold Water

- Damien Rice - Fool

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 54: Si tu savais à quel point... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-On y est enfin! S'écria Isaac, épuisé mais ravi, en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe fraîche sur le dos. Je suis mort.

Boyd s'assit également dans l'herbe mais avec davantage de grâce et de style que son ami. Erica se coucha à côté d'Isaac pour reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Laura et Derek se dirigèrent vers la petite cabane en bois située au bord du lac, un peu en retrait. Stiles devait bien admettre que Laura avait raison. Cet endroit était sublime. Un paradis sur terre. L'eau était cristalline et, bien qu'elle semblât glaciale, il aurait bien voulu s'y baigner.

La bordure du lac était recouverte de galets clairs puis d'herbe. Ce devait être le meilleur endroit au monde pour faire du camping.

Il posa son sac sur le sol et s'étira longuement afin de dénouer ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Il bâilla largement et prit le même chemin que les deux Hale. Il les rejoignit dans la cabane, curieux d'en découvrir l'intérieur.

-Il y a une douche ici, entendit-il sur sa gauche.

Laura mettait des bûches dans un petit fourneau.

-On s'y rendra chacun son tour, reprit-elle. Et il y a aussi des conserves. On pourra également utiliser ce fourneau pour cuisiner.

-Par contre, on préférerait que ce ne soit pas vous qui vous en occupiez, commenta Boyd dont la silhouette massive se découpa soudain dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il y eut quelques assentiments derrière lui et Laura fit la moue.

-Okay, c'est bon. Ni Derek ni moi ne toucherons les casseroles, promit-elle.

-Ne le prenez pas mal hein ? Se rattrapa Isaac. Mais on connaît vos talents en matière de cuisine...

-Eh bien, pour la peine, la mauvaise cuisinière va prendre sa douche en premier, répliqua Laura en sortant prendre ses affaires pour rejoindre la cabine de douche accolée à l'extérieur de la cabane.

-On l'a vexée, vous croyez? Demanda Isaac en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Mais non, elle cherchait juste une excuse pour être la première à se laver, répondit Derek en attisant le feu qu'ils venaient d'allumer. En attendant vous pouvez vous occuper des tentes. Stiles et moi on va aller chercher du bois.

Cela fit bizarre à Stiles que Derek l'appelle par son prénom en public. Il n'y était pas encore habitué. Et maintenant il se demandait si les autres allaient faire pareil ou non. Le trio approuva et sortit de la cabane pour monter les tentes.

-Attends Erica, interpella Derek la faisant se retourner vers lui. Pourrais-tu rester à côté de la douche pour surveiller que Laura aille bien?

-Tu veux surtout être sûr que personne n'entrera, rétorqua Erica avec un sourire en ressortant pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Derek poussa Stiles hors de la cabane et ils s'éloignèrent vers la forêt voisine. Une fois certain que les autres étaient trop occupés pour s'intéresser à ce qu'ils faisaient, Derek poussa le cadet plus violemment.

-Toi, viens par ici, ordonna-t-il durement alors qu'ils arrivaient sous le couvert des arbres.

Il l'emmena assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangés puis il le lâcha brusquement.

-Dis, tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues? T'essaie de nous faire griller ou quoi? Ta sortie de ce matin et ton attitude toute la journée. Depuis ton réveil, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour te marginaliser. J'ai rien dit pour hier avec Boyd mais franchement tu fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour t'intégrer au groupe. T'as un problème?

-Moi, un problème? S'emporta Stiles. Non, je suis juste stupide!

Derek releva un sourcil.

-Bon, là c'est toi qui l'as dit, fit-il remarquer sans paraître comprendre. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, maintenant?

-Parce que c'est la vérité, cracha l'hyperactif. Je suis le pire idiot du monde entier mais je m'en mords les doigts seulement maintenant. Tu avais raison...

-A propos de quoi?

-Tu sais être très persuasif quand tu es motivé, s'étrangla Stiles en retenant un sanglot.

En voyant Derek, là comme ça devant lui, il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en crever.

Et ce n'était pas réciproque. Il allait en crever de douleur.

-Tu vas quand même pas chialer là, si? Interrogea Derek qui paraissait perplexe. Parce que je vois vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Merde, j'ai l'impression qu'on est revenus un mois en arrière et que tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble depuis, n'a pas existé pour toi! C'est quoi encore ce gros délire...

-Chialer, moi? Jamais! Tu crois vraiment que tu me verras chialer un jour, toi? T'as de l'espoir, rétorqua-t-il avec hargne en serrant les dents.

Seul ce mot qu'il détestait avait fait sens. Derek avait dit des trucs mais il les avait pas entendus. D'ailleurs il s'en foutait, ce mec le rendait dingue et, s'il voulait s'en sortir, il ne devait pas le regarder. Il sentait monter une vague nausée. La chaleur de sa colère empourpra ses joues et il prit une grande inspiration tout en essuyant nerveusement ses mains moites sur son jean. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de Derek.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement alors? Demanda ce dernier.

Stiles perçut le doute ainsi que l'inquiétude dans la voix et ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. Oh ! Surprise. Il rencontra les éternels sourcils froncés. Le regard qui les accompagnait incarnait l'incompréhension la plus totale. Merde, il comprendrait jamais rien ce type, c'était pas possible! La frustration, le désir qui affluait chaque fois qu'il le regardait et la fureur devant sa propre naïveté lui explosèrent les neurones.

-Parce que tu me fais chier, voilà! Brailla-t-il hors de lui. Et puis, j'en ai marre de voir ta tronche!

Les paroles avaient jailli sans filtre. Bon, c'est vrai que ça risquait pas trop d'éclairer sa lanterne à Derek, d'autant que Stiles, lui-même, avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point. Mais une fois dites, elles prenaient du sens. Cette sensation d'amour abyssal qu'il venait de ressentir pour son amant l'avait laissé démuni, faible, impuissant. Elle rendait illusoire l'idée qu'il puisse récupérer le contrôle de la situation. Comme, pour sa part, Derek ne ressentait que de l'attirance sexuelle, il devenait dangereux de continuer dans cette voie. Stiles ne voulait pas se faire larguer. Il voulait sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il devait lâcher Derek avant que ce dernier ne décide lui-même de la rupture. Oui, c'était le seul moyen de récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

Même si ça le tuait. Même s'il avait l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il devait le faire.

-Je n'ai plus envie de continuer, acheva-t-il en reprenant apparemment son calme alors qu'intérieurement il brûlait à petit feu.

Derek recula d'un pas et se pétrifia à l'annonce de cette demande de rupture.

-On termine ici, trancha l'hyperactif ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. J'en ai marre de continuer ce petit jeu.

L'aîné paraissait furieux.

-Quel petit jeu, bordel!? Tu me fais quoi comme plan, là? C'est encore une de tes sautes d'humeur qui me rendaient cinglé il y a quelques semaines! Cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Puis, le doute s'insinua dans sa voix.

-Non, je le sens, tu crois pas un mot de ce que tu racontes. Tu mens. Je sais foutrement pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais tu mens.

-Eh bien, tu te plantes complètement mon pauvre, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix froide. Je te garantis que je suis totalement sincère et que je ne veux plus continuer.

-Ah oui! Et c'est quoi cette fois ton problème? T'as peur? s'écria Derek en rage, alors qu'il empoignait Stiles par le col de son pull. C'est quoi? Dis le moi!

En effet, Stiles commençait à baliser sérieusement mais pas pour ce que Derek croyait. Non, maintenant il avait peur parce qu'il se rendait compte que son ex-amant pouvait bien avoir basculé... à la limite de la colère aveugle, à la frontière de la folie. Son regard habituellement magnifique était terrifiant. Ses yeux injectés de sang le clouaient sur place, lui coupant la respiration. Ses mains, agrippées à son pull, tremblaient. S'il s'y prenait bien, Stiles pourrait le rendre cinglé. Ils feraient une belle paire. Parce que là, tout ce que Stiles parvint à formuler fut...

-Lâche moi _Hale._

Son glacial et distant sembla porter le coup de grâce.

Derek écarquilla les yeux et desserra sa prise sans paraître en avoir conscience. Stiles en profita pour s'échapper et partir en courant le plus loin possible.

Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Stiles! Hurla Derek de loin. Stiles!

Mais l'adolescent ignora les appels de Derek et pourtant, n'était-ce pas du désespoir qu'il avait perçu dans ce dernier cri ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Bientôt Stiles arriva en bordure de la clairière. Il ralentit l'allure et passa les mains dans ses cheveux puis sur ses joues pour vérifier s'il avait pleuré. Mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Il ne pleurait plus jamais. Du moins à l'extérieur.

Il renifla tout de même et posa une main sur son cœur avant de se plier en deux. Son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien. Rien que de penser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il avait envie de vomir.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Se lamenta-il en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi? Pourqu...

Il hoqueta et se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc.

-Derek...

Il rouvrit les yeux avec peine et resta dans l'ombre, regardant Boyd et Isaac de loin qui montaient les tentes, discutant et riant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude défensive. Il avait l'impression de s'effondrer. Le vide qui se creusait en lui allait le dévorer. Il ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière cherchant à restaurer suffisamment ses forces pour revenir au camp.

Il vit Laura de loin qui laissait sa place à Erica et il crut qu'elle l'avait vu lorsque son regard passa sur lui. Mais elle devait juste guetter son frère.

Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas être bien loin...

Stiles chercha aux alentours et heureusement ne vit personne. Il se releva tant bien que mal puis soupira avant de se rappeler la nature de sa mission. Alors il se baissa pour ramasser quelques branches mortes.

Et voilà.

La vie continuait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi lourde.

-Mais dis-moi ce qui s'est passé merde à la fin! S'énerva Laura contre Stiles alors que les autres l'entouraient. Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, tu étais censé être avec lui. Où est-il parti?

-Je ne sais pas..., répondit l'hyperactif d'une voix faible. On s'est disputés et je me suis enfui...

-Tu nous l'as déjà dit, ça! S'écria l'aînée. Mais où l'as-tu laissé, nom d'un chien?

-Mais, j'en sais rien à la fin! Tous les endroits se ressemblent ici! Se défendit-il, alors que son inquiétude égalait certainement celle de la jeune femme.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Ça faisait trois heures que Derek n'avait pas reparu. Il était le dernier à lui avoir parlé. Où était-il? Stiles priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

-Je vais partir à sa recherche, annonça Laura en se redressant. Vous, vous restez ici. Personne ne quitte cet endroit.

Le trio d'amis hocha la tête. Mais pas Stiles qui baissa la sienne.

-Il fait trop sombre. C'est dangereux..., tenta-t-il.

-Il fallait y penser avant de le laisser seul et de l'énerver assez pour qu'il ne revienne pas au camp, acheva-t-elle froidement.

Elle partit d'un pas vif et déterminé avec une lampe de poche vers la forêt alors que les quatre autres restaient là, figés. Stiles vit les regards pesants se tourner vers lui et il se leva pour s'éloigner des autres avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe près du lac, tourné vers l'étendue d'eau pour échapper aux regards accusateurs.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Il essaya de voir autour de lui mais l'obscurité était beaucoup plus dense. Pourtant son sommeil n'avait sans doute pas duré plus de quelques minutes. Erica s'était rapprochée du foyer les bras enroulés autour d'elle pour se réchauffer et se rassurer.

Stiles laissa errer son regard sur le campement. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ni Laura, ni Derek, ni Isaac, ni Boyd n'étaient en vue.

Mais où étaient-ils passés?

Il se leva et tenta de chasser les engourdissements de ses membres avant de marcher vers le feu de camp où Erica somnolait. Sur le chemin, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, des voix animées lui parvinrent. Il crut reconnaître Boyd et Isaac mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible et saisit des bribes de conversation. Un arbre eut la bonne idée de se trouver idéalement placé pour lui permettre de s'avancer encore un peu tout en lui servant de protection. D'ici, il entendait tout. Boyd paraissait furieux.

-Mais tu ne vois donc rien? Il squatte notre groupe et il le détruit! Ce mec fout la merde partout où il passe! D'abord avec McCall, ensuite avec la famille Martin, et maintenant c'est notre tour. Il était censé être sous notre ''_protection_'' à cause d'Erica mais là? Pourquoi l'emmener avec nous ici? Ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte. Il faut terminer ça au plus vite. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a insisté pour le faire venir. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Non, y a qu'une solution. Si on souhaite préserver le groupe, Derek doit se grouiller de le virer.

-Si seulement on le retrouve un jour, lâcha Isaac sombrement. J'espère qu'il va bien...

-C'est à ça que tient la reconnaissance de Stilinski, cracha Boyd. Il abandonne un des nôtres en pleine forêt, tout seul. Je l'ai toujours dit, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance à ce mec. Il a réussi à tous vous berner mais moi je n'ai pas oublié notre objectif premier. Derek devrait se décider à forcer un peu les choses au lieu d'attendre je ne sais quoi.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Boyd pensait donc ça de lui? Oh, il savait que le protecteur d'Erica ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais à ce point-là, tout de même. Bah, le moment était peut-être venu de se faire une raison, il n'avait de place nulle part. Au moins désormais il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Même si ça n'en faisait pas moins mal.

Un bruit de moteur le sortit de ses sombres ruminations. Il quitta sa cachette discrètement pour retourner au camp où Erica s'était levée en entendant le même son que lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda tout autour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Erica sur le même ton. On dirait un gro-

Soudain un 4x4 noir surgit sur le terrain dégagé et freina brusquement. Des portières claquèrent et Laura, Derek et Peter en sortirent.

-Salut les jeunes! S'exclama Peter, l'air parfaitement détendu. Changement de programme. Tout le monde retourne à la civilisation sur ordre du gouverneur de cet Etat.

-Derek! S'exclama Erica en se précipitant vers son ami. Tu vas bien!

-J'ai entendu que vous vous étiez inquiétés apparemment, dit-il avec un rictus.

-Bien sûr bougre d'âne! S'énerva la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue par Boyd.

-Il se passe quoi?

-Un problème, répondit évasivement Peter. L'accès à la forêt est interdit aux randonneurs, aux chasseurs, aux amoureux et aux touristes de tout poil. Et cela depuis ce soir 20 heures.

-Mais pourquoi même le gouverneur s'en mêle? Interrogea Stiles. Il a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, non?

Peter l'ignora et s'adressa à tout le monde.

-Prenez toutes vos affaires, n'oubliez rien. On rentre.

Il fit demi-tour et s'installa derrière le volant alors que sa nièce et son neveu filaient déjà remballer le matériel. Les autres en firent autant. Les sacs s'empilèrent bientôt dans le coffre et tout le monde prit place dans la voiture.

Peter démarra immédiatement à vive allure en longeant le lac du côté opposé à celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés à pied. Stiles découvrit que l'oncle de Derek était tout sauf prudent lorsqu'il avait un volant entre les mains. Le garçon faillit se couper la langue une ou deux fois lorsque le véhicule sauta joyeusement sur des nids de poule ou escalada des racines, deux fois plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il se surprit à faire une petite prière au protecteur des hyperactifs.

Laura était installée devant, à côté de son oncle. Erica et ses deux gardes du corps avaient squatté la banquette arrière pendant que Derek et lui occupaient les sièges individuels tout à l'arrière. Ils étaient séparés par des sacs à dos, mais s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu parler, ils auraient pu se regarder, ils auraient même pu se toucher. Bien sûr, il lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, les tripes en vrac et le cœur en morceaux. Et bien sûr, Derek fixait obstinément le paysage à l'opposé de Stiles, paysage manifestement passionnant bien qu'il le connaisse sans doute par cœur.

Peu surpris, mais n'en souffrant pas moins, Stiles se recentra sur ce retour prématuré vers la civilisation.

-Il se passe quelque chose de grave? Insista-t-il en se penchant vers l'avant.

-C'est évident, dit Peter qui paraissait beaucoup trop soucieux pour ne pas être au courant de quelque chose.

Comprenant qu'on ne lui donnerait pas davantage d'informations, Stiles se tut et se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras, le cœur lourd.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Bah, il commençait à en prendre l'habitude. Quand c'était pas les gens, c'étaient les événements!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Peter se gara devant le domicile du shérif et s'en alla dès que Stiles eut pris toutes ses affaires. L'hyperactif resta un moment immobile à regarder le 4X4 disparaître au loin.

Il ne pigeait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Trop de péripéties. En trop peu de temps.

D'abord il rompait avec Derek. Puis ce dernier disparaissait dans la forêt. Laura partait à sa recherche. Peter venait les chercher en urgence. Et voilà qu'il était de retour à la case départ.

Il était de nouveau chez lui. Mais il n'avait plus d'ami. Et il n'avait plus d'amant.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours avec suspicion. La très désagréable impression d'être épié revenait en force. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était beaucoup plus prononcé.

Il haussa les épaules. Son esprit malmené devait lui jouer des tours.

Il remonta l'allée et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement sur le shérif qui paraissait avoir pris dix ans en deux jours.

-Papa? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda Stiles mort d'inquiétude en laissant tomber toutes ses affaires pour courir vers son père.

-Fiston, il faut qu'on parle, annonça le shérif gravement en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Stiles. C'est important. Dépêche-toi de rentrer tes bagages et viens me voir dans mon bureau.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour déposer en vitesse son barda dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il redescendit au pas de course. Pour que son père lui demande de venir discuter dans son bureau, c'était que quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé. Et si on y ajoutait l'interdiction du gouverneur de se promener dans la forêt...

Stiles frissonna de la tête aux pieds en se rappelant sa dernière "_convocation_" dans le bureau paternel. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

Il entra directement sans frapper. Les fameuses enveloppes bleues le narguaient, étalées sur la grande table au centre de la pièce et il comprit d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il s'était totalement fourvoyé.

Ce n'était pas une amante secrète.

Mais qu'était-ce alors? Il avait peur d'avoir la réponse. Des lettres anonymes? Qui l'auraient dénoncé à son père comme étant l'amant de Derek? Non, personne n'était au courant. Sauf...Derek. Euh... mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à cela? Non c'était ridicule. Son esprit torturé par le doute ne le laisserait-il donc jamais en paix?

-Assieds-toi, invita le shérif en désignant une chaise en face de lui. Bien, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais les choses sont allées trop loin pour que je garde ces informations pour moi.

Le shérif triturait nerveusement une lettre de papier blanc qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir poser depuis l'arrivée de son fils. Elle était tellement fripée qu'on se demandait s'il l'avait un jour lâchée depuis qu'il l'avait extraite de l'enveloppe.

-Tu connais l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille depuis le début d'année j'imagine? Débuta son père gravement. Nous recherchons un évadé, Roger Hill, que j'avais fait enfermer pour meurtre il y a tout juste deux ans. Il se trouve qu'il a été vu à Beacon Hills, il y a peu. Et rôdant par ici depuis quelques jours

Stiles fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Il essayait d'assimiler les propos de son père et de deviner en quoi cette affaire le concernait ou plus simplement ce que son père attendait de lui.

-Et ces lettres..., dit le shérif en désignant toutes celles posées sur son bureau... viennent de lui.

-Des lettres de menaces? S'écria Stiles en se levant brusquement face à cette révélation. Des menaces faites par un assassin? Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Et tu n'as pas de protection? Mais tu es complètement fou! Tu te mets en danger!

Le shérif soupira de lassitude en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

-C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de réaction que j'ai choisi de ne pas t'impliquer. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis, je prends des précautions. Je suis toujours accompagné et depuis une semaine des hommes surveillent la maison.

-C'est pour ça que je me sentais observé? Réalisa l'hyperactif. Et toi qui me disais que je rêvais! Tu m'as fait croire que j'avais des hallus alors que j'avais bien senti qu'on me surveillait!

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en fasses. Tu te serais fait beaucoup trop de mouron si tu avais su...

Quelque chose dérangeait Stiles dans ce discours. Un détail le perturbait sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis il comprit ce qui l'avait gêné.

-Et pourquoi décides-tu finalement de me mettre au courant ce soir? Et de nous faire revenir du lac, comme ça, précipitamment? dit-il en essayant de retrouver son calme. Alors soit tu penses que je suis assez grand pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve, soit les menaces ont atteint un autre niveau et tu ne peux plus me tenir écarté parce qu'elles...

Il marqua volontairement une pause, observant son père.

Le shérif se taisait. Cette récupération au bord du lac. C'était son fils qu'il voulait faire rentrer en fait, il avait eu peur pour son fils.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible.

-Les menaces, elles me concernent directement maintenant, c'est ça? Questionna Stiles qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Son père ne répondit pas mais se leva pour prendre l'adolescent contre lui et le serrer avec la force du désespoir.

-Je suis tellement désolé que tu sois en danger à cause de mon boulot, se lamenta-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ce salopard en viendrait à ces extrémités. Tu sais, je voulais te prévenir. Je me disais à chaque fois, ''_la prochaine lettre, je lui dis_''. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. A chaque fois je me racontais qu'on allait réussir à le coincer avant que je sois obligé de te mettre au courant. Je repoussais l'échéance parce qu'en t'informant, je ne pouvais plus me cacher qu'il me faudrait te...

Le shérif se tut en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

-Me... quoi? Demanda Stiles alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

-... te mettre en sécurité et t'éloigner de nouveau. Et que je ne te reverrai plus pendant quelques temps. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. C'est terriblement égoïste, voire irresponsable, je le sais. Mais je viens à peine de te retrouver et voilà que l'on devrait déjà se séparer.

Il le serra encore plus fort. Stiles répondit enfin à son étreinte.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir, papa. Je veux rester ici, avec toi. Protesta-t-il.

Le shérif se détacha de lui et le fixa, déterminé.

-Non, il faut que tu partes. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ces conditions. Cette histoire prend trop d'ampleur.

-Papa, je ne veux pas partir. C'est ici chez moi, implora Stiles.

L'adulte soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-C'est important fiston. Réfléchis bien. Ici, tu vivras dans l'anxiété et la méfiance. Je préférerais te voir loin de moi en sécurité plutôt que près de moi en danger.

-Et moi, je refuse de partir alors que tu risques ta vie, rétorqua Stiles avec force.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas Stiles, contra le shérif en posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Jamais.

Stiles reprit son père dans ses bras.

-On va surmonter ça papa. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Tu vas l'attraper et le remettre derrière les barreaux. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le shérif sourit d'un air forcé.

-J'espère que tu as raison, fiston... Je l'espère vraiment.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles passa deux jours sans voir quiconque. Il restait enfermé chez lui, faisant le point sur sa vie actuelle. Il n'arrivait plus à défaire le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis qu'il savait que son père risquait sa vie à chaque seconde. Ce dernier avait raison. Il ne vivait plus vraiment maintenant. Mais il savait qu'en s'éloignant, il prendrait le risque insupportable d'être absent si son père avait un jour un problème grave. Il refusait que l'horreur de la mort de sa mère, son mari loin d'elle au dernier moment, ne se répète.

Il s'arracha de ses sombres pensées en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous chez Erica, fixé une semaine auparavant pour boucler leur dossier. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient pour ça et Stiles priait pour que ce soit la dernière fois tout court. Il ne savait pas comment il allait être accueilli par la jeune fille après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Même chose pour ceux de Laura. Il en avait lu quelques-uns de cette dernière, mais rien d'autre. Elle s'excusait de s'être emportée et voulait le rencontrer pour en parler. Mais il ne voulait plus la fréquenter. Ni elle ni aucun autre Hale.

Encore moins Derek.

Surtout pas lui.

Et pourtant il se sentait totalement dévasté à l'idée de ne plus le voir. Pourtant il faudrait bien vivre avec ça parce que le moyen de faire autrement ne lui sautait pas aux yeux.

On sonna à la porte. Il sursauta et sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. La voiture de patrouille à l'avant de la maison surveillait tout ce qui s'approchait. Impossible que ce soit un danger. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et regarda par la fenêtre pour identifier le visiteur. Il soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte.

-Scott !

Il prit son ami dans ses bras. Heureux de le voir, à un point inimaginable.

-Viens entre, invita-t-il avant de refermer la porte à double tour et de se tourner vers lui.

-Comment tu vas? Demanda immédiatement Scott, le visage inquiet. Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes appels? Pourquoi y a une voiture de police devant chez toi? Tu ne-

-Stop, stop et stop! Le coupa l'hyperactif en levant les mains. Deux secondes. Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Scott observait Stiles avec désapprobation.

-Tu devrais partir comme ton père te l'a suggéré. C'est vraiment trop dangereux. Ce mec pourrait te tuer.

-Et mon père alors? S'indigna l'hyperactif. Lui, il a plus de risque de se faire descendre en ce moment. Moi, je ne suis qu'un moyen de pression. Et si je pars, je sais que mon père refusera toute protection. S'il demande une voiture de patrouille ce n'est pas pour lui, en fait. Rien que pour ça, je dois rester.

-Stiles..., soupira le cadet. Ce n'est pas à toi de porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il juge le mieux pour lui.

-Il est assez grand pour se faire tuer tu veux dire! S'écria Stiles. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre mon père en prime!

-Tu ne le perdras pas. La police va le protéger. Il faut vraiment que tu lâches prise. Que tu changes un peu d'air. En plus, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Hale...

-Laisse-le où il est lui, gronda Stiles. Il n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion.

-Pourtant si, affirma Scott. Tu ne vas pas bien Stiles. Ça t'a complètement démoli. Il faut que tu oublies.

-Je ne veux pas l'oublier!

-Mais arrête un peu de te morfondre sur ton sort! S'énerva Scott. Et puis faudrait savoir, c'est toi qui as rompu, non ? Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

-Mais il ne m'aime pas... Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

-Tu le savais depuis le début, contra le cadet. Tu as été averti plus d'une fois que tu allais t'en mordre les doigts. Tu as choisi de continuer, voilà le résultat. Maintenant il faut que tu oublies.

-Mais je-

-Tu l'aimes. L'interrompit Scott, sèchement. Eh bien, encore une chose que tu aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. Depuis le début, tu l'aimes mais tu te voiles la face. Maintenant, tu es de nouveau seul et blessé.

Stiles baissa la tête.

-Il me manque, t'imagines même pas à quel point...Je me demande si je devrais pas le reconta-

-Je t'interdis d'aller le voir! Et de toute manière, il est bien trop fier pour accepter de te rencontrer, alors que tu l'as largué. Ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Arrête les frais ici. Ne va surtout pas le voir, ordonna le plus jeune qui paraissait positivement furieux.

-Tu sais qu'en me donnant des ordres, tu me donnes juste un peu plus envie d'y aller? Rétorqua Stiles sur la défensive.

Scott parut las.

-C'est seulement un conseil d'ami Stiles. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Ce n'est pas par vengeance ou par haine pour Hale. Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec lui ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux juste te prévenir.

Le regard de Stiles dévia pour éviter celui de Scott et il tomba sur son réveil.

-Ouhlà ! Il va falloir que je te laisse. Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous.

Scott parut se retenir de dire quelque chose et il sortit de la chambre de Stiles qui le suivit. Arrivés sur le perron, Scott donna un dernier avertissement à son ami.

-Pense à quel point j'avais raison pour la dernière fois, au sujet de la soirée chez Lydia... Imagine que je puisse avoir raison une nouvelle fois. Alors suis mon conseil. Reste loin de lu-

-Merci Scott de m'avoir écouté, le coupa Stiles. Passe une bonne journée.

Il ferma la porte d'entrée et fila vers sa Jeep. Scott monta sur son scooter après avoir lancé un dernier regard anxieux à son ami.

Stiles démarra, la voiture de patrouille le suivait déjà pour l'escorter jusqu'à chez Erica.

Sa vie était un bordel sans nom.

Vraiment.

* * *

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Bref, voilà les mystères des lettres et de l'évadé qui reviennent liés, certains s'y attendaient plus que d'autres, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu (ou plutôt que ça ne vous aura pas déplu ç.ç)

Petite rupture Sterek, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi, je vous aime moi! :D

Merci à tous les followers, favoris et reviewers! Merci à **Mimily, Guest, Flavy, wm et Drayy!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**


End file.
